Der zweite Lord
by heavenfly
Summary: Harry verhält sich seltsam und keiner weiß warum, und was haben Draco und Blaise damit zu tun? [Complete]
1. Veränderung

Hi Leute! Da bin ich wieder! Es hat lange gedauert, aber dafür wird die Story auch schön lang..... Ich hoffe, ich krieg auch wieder viele schöne Reviews.  
  
So aber zuerst noch n bissl Einleitung, bevor ihr die Story genießen könnt!!!  
  
Ich hab Moonchild gesehen!!!!!!! /wiewildimkreishops/  
  
Es ist so genial, geil, fantastisch, wahnsinnig... /räusper/ Ähm ja! Es ist einfach klasse. /überleg/ Obwohl... ihr werdet wahrscheinlich jetzt gar nicht wissen, wovon ich rede. Moonchild ist ein genialer japanischer Film mit Camui-chan und Hyde-chan. /sabber/  
  
Allerdings hatte ich das Glück ne Version mit dt. Untertiteln zu bekommen ... Es lebe ebay! /g/  
  
Und noch was anderes! Ich hab Karten für die HP 3 Preview am 2. bzw. 3. 6. /bg/  
  
Aber kann mir mal einer was verraten? Ihr kennt doch sicher alle dieses Bild auf dem Snape schützend vor Ron, Herm und Harrylein steht.... Wo bitte im Film is das! Ich hab extra noch mal das Buch gelesen, aber diese Szene gibt es meines Wissens nach nicht, oder?!  
  
Na egal... ich sehs ja dann in zwei Wochen, oder andert halb... /froi/  
  
Und jetzt genug genervt. Auf zur Story!  
  
Warnung: Spoiler zu OotP, obwohl man davon ja jetzt nich mehr reden kann.... Ist ja schon lang draußen das Buch... nur für die, dies noch immer nicht lesen konnten  
  
Dann Dark-Harry, jedenfalls n bissl  
  
Lemon – also alle Jungs-Jungs-Beziehungen-Hasser verpisst euch genau JETZT!  
  
Mehr fällt mir grad nicht ein.... Später Death von Nebencharas und n bissl Gewalt, weil Kämpfe und eben Death von Nebencharas... /lol/  
  
Aber da sag ich dann noch mal Bescheid.  
  
Pairing: Jetzt....? Verrat ich noch nicht.... Die gibt's immer, wenn es schon klar ist. (aber da meine Story unter nem bestimmten Pairing eingeordnet ist, ist zumindest dass klar.... und wer mich kennt... /g/)  
  
So und dat wars auch schon....  
  
Hier gehört außer der Idee und diversen Nebencharas, die ich erfunden hab nix mir und ich verdien leider auch nix dadurch, obwohl ich's nötig hätte.  
  
Und jetzt lest schön!  
  
Der zweite Lord  
  
1. Veränderung  
  
------  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Sollen wir es wirklich jetzt schon tun?"  
  
"Ja ich bin mir sicher. Wir müssen es jetzt tun, denn es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wir müssen sie gleich von Anfang an richtig schocken, damit es funktioniert."  
  
-----  
  
Es war der Beginn des siebten Schuljahres. Ron und Hermine waren zusammen im Urlaub gewesen und das Mädchen hatte die letzten Wochen bei ihrem Freund im Fuchsbau verbracht. Seit Ende letzten Jahres, als Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen hatte und Ron beinahe getötet worden wäre, hatten sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden und waren offiziell ein Paar. Von Harry hatten sie allerdings in den Ferien nichts gehört. Dumbledore hatte auch dieses Mal darauf bestanden, dass ihr Freund zu den Dursleys zurückkehrte und seltsamer Weise hatte sich der Junge auch gar nicht aufgeregt. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur eingesehen, dass es eh keinen Zweck hatte.  
  
Jetzt warteten die beiden Turteltäubchen jedenfalls mehr oder weniger aufmerksam darauf, dass ihr bester Freund aus der Barriere herauskam. Ginny war schon mit ihren Freundinnen im Zug und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten es eilig gehabt zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Der Phönixorden hatte irgendeine Aufgabe für die beiden und so konnten sie ihre Kinder nur schnell zum Bahnhof bringen. Das war Ron ganz recht, denn so konnte er Hermine ausgiebig im Arm halten und ab und zu küssen, ohne ständig die Blicke seiner Mum auf sich zu spüren. Manchmal war sie wie eine Glucke.  
  
Hermine bemerkte Harry dann als Erste. Sie schienen doch etwas zu sehr mit einander abgelenkt gewesen zu sein, denn er stand schon am Einstieg des Zuges und verstaute seinen Koffer und Hedwig. Schnell eilten sie zu ihm um ihn zu begrüßen, doch der Junge-der-lebt reagierte ganz anders, als sie erwartet hatten. Bei ihren Rufen drehte er sich zwar um, doch er blickte sie nicht erfreut, sondern kalt an. Dabei bemerkten sie, dass er seine Brille nicht mehr trug, sondern scheinbar Kontaktlinsen benutzte. Hermine musste zugeben, dass das den jungen Mann ungemein attraktiv machte.  
  
Doch bei den kalten grünen Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, stockten sie. Was war denn mit Harry los?  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", fragte der Junge und seine Stimme war genauso kalt wie sein Blick.  
  
"Na wir wollten dich begrüßen, was sonst. Du hast die ganzen Ferien nichts von dir hören lassen. Kommst du mit zu uns ins Abteil?", Ron ließ sich nicht beirren, stutzte aber, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem einfachen "Nein!" einstieg und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
"Was...?", machte Hermine und starrte verblüfft die geschlossene Zugtür an. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Irritiert öffneten die beiden die Tür wieder und stiegen ebenfalls ein, da der Zug bald losfuhr. Harry war mitsamt seinem Gepäck verschwunden und so beschlossen die beide, erst einmal in ihr eigenes Abteil zu gehen, was sie sich mit Ginny, Dean und Seamus teilten. Harry würden sie später suchen.  
  
-----  
  
Die Fahrt dauerte nun schon zwei Stunden. Hermine hatte sich bereits umgezogen, da sie als Vertrauensschülerin noch einiges zu erledigen hatte. Ron war nicht wieder gewählt worden, da er sich strikt geweigert hatte, nach dem Desaster im letzten Jahr. Voldemort hatte seinen Angriff ausgerechnet mit einigen Riesenspinnen begonnen und diese waren auch noch im Bad der Vertrauensschüler zuerst aufgetaucht - natürlich als Ron dort war. Seitdem setzte er keinen Fuß mehr in die Nähe des Bades und weigerte sich strikt, noch einmal dieses Amt zu übernehmen. Der andere Vertrauensschüler war Hermines Wissen nach ein Junge namens Derek aus der 5.  
  
Ihr machte viel mehr Sorgen, dass auch Malfoy wieder Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses war und sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihm ohne Rons Beistand begegnen sollte. Obwohl der Rothaarige bei Malfoy nie besonders hilfreich gewesen war.  
  
Jetzt jedenfalls waren sie und Ron auf dem Weg durch den Zug, um Harry zu finden und zur Rede zu stellen. Es konnte ja sein, dass er schlechte Ferien bei den Dursleys gehabt hatte und die Begegnung mit Voldemort am Ende des letzten Jahres war auch nicht gerade toll gelaufen, doch deshalb musste er doch nicht ihnen die Schuld geben. Man konnte seine schlechte Laune auch anderweitig freilassen und musste nicht seine besten Freunde vor den Kopf stoßen - nicht, wenn die ihn nur begrüßen wollten.  
  
Also gingen die beiden gespannt durch den Gang und spähten in die Abteile, bis sie auch tatsächlich Hedwigs Käfig auf einem Sitz entdeckten. Harry saß daneben und streckte sich gerade lächelnd. Vor ihm schwebte ein verzaubertes Schachbrett in der Luft und Harry schien irgendetwas Amüsantes zu seinem Spielpartner zu sagen, denn sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas wärmer.  
  
Dann sahen Hermine und Ron auch, wer Harry gegenüber saß und gerade seinen Zug machte und sie blieben absolut verblüfft stehen. Das war Malfoy. Draco Malfoy saß mit Harry Potter in einem einsamen Abteil und sie spielten Zauberschach. Und sie schienen sich mehr als nur gut zu verstehen. Auch Malfoy lächelte und lehnte sich nach seinem Zug siegessicher zurück, was Harry ein konzentriertes Stirnrunzeln hervorlockte. Doch beide machten den Eindruck absoluter Eintracht, als hätte die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen nie existiert. Dort saßen keine Erzfeinde mehr, sondern echte Freunde. Das, was dort in dem Abteil zu sehen war, erinnerte die beiden Beobachter irgendwie an die vergangenen sechs Jahre. So hatten sie drei früher immer beieinander gesessen, Ron und Harry hatten Schach gespielt und Hermine hatte sich über die Brutalität des Spiels oder ihre barbarischen Züge aufgeregt. Wie konnte es sein, dass Harry sie so verriet und jetzt mit Malfoy befreundet war?  
  
Plötzlich drängte sich jemand wortlos zwischen ihnen durch und öffnete die Tür zu Harry und Malfoys Abteil. Es war Blaise Zabini, der aus Richtung Toiletten weiter hinten im Zug kam. Ohne Hermine und Ron zu beachten, schloss er die Tür wieder und wurde von den beiden anderen fröhlich begrüßt. Der braunhaarige Slytherin beugte sich sogleich über das Brett und schien dann Harry für seinen Zug zu loben, denn gleich darauf setzte der Gryffindor Malfoy Schach matt und lehnte sich siegesgewiss zurück.  
  
Keiner der drei warf auch nur einen Blick zur Tür, obwohl Zabini den anderen sicher mitgeteilt hatte, wer da davor stand. Harry sah einfach nur zu, wie sich das Schachspiel automatisch wieder aufbaute und scherzte weiter mit Malfoy. Was ging hier nur vor? Absolut verwirrt gingen Ron und Hermine wieder zu ihrem Abteil und teilten den anderen mit, was sie gerade beobachtet hatten.  
  
------  
  
Die Auswahlzeremonie und das Abendessen verliefen normal wie immer. Sah man davon ab, dass Harry Hermine und Ron die ganze Zeit ignorierte. Eigentlich ignorierte er nicht nur sie, sondern alle Gryffindor. An den Verkündungen des Hutes war er auch nicht wirklich interessiert und es sah so aus, als würde er gar nicht bemerken, was er eigentlich aß. Harry schien mit seinen Gedanken ewig weit weg.  
  
Als Hermine und Derek die Erstklässler und auch einen Großteil der anderen Gryffindors zum Turm brachten, stand der schwarzhaarige Junge einfach auf und ging zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Natürlich hatten alle, selbst die anderen Tische und die Lehrer Harrys seltsames Verhalten bemerkt und so verfolgten sie mit Spannung, was der Junge-der-lebt nun tat. Doch er ignorierte auch die meisten Slytherin und wandte sich direkt an Malfoy, der an der Spitze der Erstklässler stand und nicht sehr glücklich aussah, die ganze Rasselbande durch Hogwarts zu schleifen.  
  
"Draco, was hältst du davon, wenn ich noch mit zu dir komme? Wir müssen unsere Partie noch zu Ende spielen."  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Malfoys Gesicht, was wohl erst wenige gesehen hatten. Es war aufrichtig und ehrlich. Der Junge freute sich tatsächlich über Harry Potters Gesellschaft. Als die Slytherin zusammen mit Harry verschwunden waren, blickten sich die übrigen Anwesenden untereinander verblüfft an. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
  
-------  
  
"Oh man. Habt ihr deren Gesichter gesehen? Es war köstlich."  
  
"Hör auf. Es macht mir nicht unbedingt Spaß!"  
  
"Jaja. Ich weiß. Der Plan. Aber lass mir doch wenigstens meinen Spaß."  
  
----------  
  
Hermine und Ron waren die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Mädchen saß schon wieder über ihren Büchern, obwohl das Schuljahr noch gar nicht richtig angefangen hatte, und Ron war dabei, die Scherzbox seiner Brüder zu inspizieren. Die beiden führten ihren Scherzartikelladen sehr erfolgreich und hatten ihrem Bruder das Versprechen abgenommen, ihre neuesten Erfindungen an hilflosen Slytherins auszuprobieren und dann Bericht zu erstatten.  
  
Hermine beobachtete ihren Freund ab und zu skeptisch, denn seine häufigen Begeisterungslaute waren ihr nicht geheuer. Bei der Verwandtschaft zweifelte sie nicht lange, dass nicht nur Slytherin als Versuchskaninchen würden herhalten müssen.  
  
Eigentlich gab es auch nur einen Grund, warum die beiden noch auf waren und dieser spazierte 11 Uhr seelenruhig durch das Porträtloch, obwohl sich Hermine sicher war, dass niemand ihm das Passwort verraten hatte.  
  
Sofort ließen die beiden Freunde ihre Beschäftigungen liegen und eilten auf Harry zu.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Was....?", setzte Herm an, doch Harrys kalte Augen ließen sie stoppen. An irgendwen erinnerte sie dieser Blick! Ja, genau. Dieser arrogante Blick entsprach exakt dem von Malfoy, mit dem sich Harry in letzter Zeit ja so gut zu verstehen schien.  
  
"Last mich in Ruhe. Es geht euch nichts an, wo ich war, oder was los ist." Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und wollte die Treppe zum Schlafraum der Siebten hoch gehen, doch Ron trat entschlossen vor und hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an, was mit dir los ist. Du bist unser Freund, verdammt noch mal. Was sollte diese Abfuhr am Bahnhof? Und wieso bist du jetzt plötzlich der beste Freund dieser Schlange Malfoy? Dass du dich die Ferien über nicht gemeldet hast, war nicht anders zu erwarten. Wir wissen, wie deine Verwandten sind. Aber nur weil sie dich über die Ferien getriezt haben - was im Übrigen schon seit Jahren so ist - und weil du-weißt-schon- wer im letzten Jahr Hogwarts angegriffen hat, brauchst du uns nicht so arrogant und abfällig zu behandeln. Wir sind immer noch deine Freunde und du kannst mit uns reden. Also, was soll das alles?"  
  
Hermine staunte über ihren Freund. Dieser hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen und man sah ihm an, dass ihm diese Sache ernst war. Da sprach nicht wie sonst das hitzige Temperament aus Ron, sondern eine tiefe Nachdenklichkeit. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Rothaarige es genauso bedenklich einschätzte wie sie, dass sich Harry so anders benahm.  
  
"Bist du jetzt fertig?" Harry riss seinen Arm los und funkelte die beiden an. Er hatte die ganze Zeit während Rons Rede nichts gemacht, sondern nur etwas gelangweilt zugehört. "Es hat weder etwas mit meiner tollen Familie noch mit Voldemort oder euch zu tun. Und es geht euch überhaupt nichts an, warum ich mit Draco und Blaise meine Zeit verbringe. Ihr werdet mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen. Auf Freunde wie euch kann ich verzichten."  
  
Damit stieg er die Treppe halb hinauf und wurde erst durch Hermines ruhige Stimme gestoppt: "Was haben wir getan, dass du uns die Freundschaft kündigen willst? Wenn du nicht mit uns redest, können wir dir nicht helfen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich keine Ahnung, was wir falsch gemacht haben könnten."  
  
"Ich will eure Hilfe auch gar nicht. Ihr werdet einfach akzeptieren, dass ich nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben will." Ohne eine Erklärung verschwand der Schwarzhaarige nun im Schlafraum, den er sich noch immer mit den anderen Jungen und Ron teilte.  
  
"Könntest du mich mal kurz kneifen, Mione. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was das grad gewesen ist", seufzend setzte sich der Rothaarige wieder vor den Kamin und blickte seine Freundin fast hilfesuchend an. Diese konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen lassen.  
  
"Ich weiß es, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht. Aber er hat mir auf die letzte Frage keine Antwort gegeben, hast du das bemerkt? Eins, was ich über Harry weiß, ist, dass er nicht wirklich lügen kann und dieses Wissen gibt mir nun etwas Trost."  
  
"Inwiefern?" Ron sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Na er hat nicht klipp und klar gesagt, dass wir dran schuld sind, dass er so seltsam ist, weil wir ihm etwas getan haben, oder etwas nicht getan haben. Und weißt du warum?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Weil er uns trotz allem nicht anlügt. Vielleicht ist das ein Teil seines Stolzes, was ihm verbietet zu lügen. Ich hab Harry in den vergangenen Jahren immer angesehen, wenn er gelogen hat, weil er sich absolut unwohl in seiner Haut gefühlt hat. Das kann er nicht."  
  
"Aber ich erinnere mich, dass er die Lehrer und uns schon oft hintergangen hat, wenn er allein losgezogen ist, um du-weißt-schon-wen zu erledigen....", wandte Ron ein.  
  
"Du sagst es, wenn er ohne uns gegangen ist, wenn er uns beschützen wollte. Wenn Harry denkt, dass er damit jemanden schützt, lügt und schauspielert er sehr gut. Deshalb habe ich ja noch Hoffnung, dass das hier alles nicht so ... seltsam ist. Harry war ja schon im 6. so komisch, weil Sirius nicht mehr da war, und ich hoffe einfach, dass es jetzt wieder so was ist."  
  
Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber er ist nicht nur distanziert zu uns, sondern er ist auch noch mit Malfoy befreundet. Das kann doch nur ein krankes Spiel von dieser Slytherinschlange sein. Selbst um uns seine Probleme zu verbergen würde Harry nie so tief sinken, mit dem Feind zu paktieren. Herm, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll."  
  
"Ich auch nicht, Ron, ich auch nicht. Hoffen wir einfach, dass er morgen gesprächiger ist und wieder etwas runter kommt. Er ist schon fast so arrogant wie Malfoy." Hermine kletterte zu ihrem Freund hinüber und sie waren noch lange wach und versuchten einen Sinn in das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes zu bringen.  
  
---------  
  
Wie sich am nächsten Morgen herausstellte, war Harry schon längst verschwunden, als Ron aufstand und an ein Gespräch unter vier Augen war so nicht zu denken. Auch beim Essen war er nicht, doch Ron war auch ziemlich spät und ein Drittklässler behauptete, Harry schon beim Essen gesehen zu haben. Die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei ihrer neuen Lehrerin Professor Marlas. Harry saß schon in der hintersten Reihe neben Blaise und Draco und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen, was Gemurmel seitens der Slytherin und der Gryffindor verursachte. Doch die drei ließen sich davon absolut nicht stören. Der Unterrichtseinstieg war ziemlich lahm, da die Professorin erst einmal alle Namen wissen wollte, und noch haufenweise Organisatorisches klärte. Doch die letzte Viertelstunde begannen sie mit Veelas und die Schüler bemerkten, dass die Frau doch gar nicht schlecht in ihrem Fach war. Niemand beachtete während der zwei Stunden das seltsame Trio in der hintersten Bank, doch als Hermine und Ron kurz nach Stundenende zu Harry gehen wollten, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, waren die drei schon verschwunden.  
  
"Er geht uns offensichtlich aus dem Weg", stellte Hermine überflüssigerweise fest und so blieb den beiden nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Die nächsten beiden Stunden waren frei und Harry blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ron und seine Freundin waren mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Abwarten und beobachten besser war. Sollte Harry sich wieder einkriegen, würde er schon mit ihnen reden, aber vorher hatte es offensichtlich keinen Zweck, mit ihrem ehemals besten Freund ein Gespräch führen zu wollen.  
  
Von den Wahlfächern für die ZAGs hatten Hermine und Ron nur Kräuterkunde und Heilkunde nicht mit den Slytherins. Damals in der Sechsten hatten die drei Freunde alle die gleichen Fächer gewählt, da ihr Ziel Auror zu werden für sie einheitlich feststand. Somit war Harry auch in all ihren Fächern mit bei ihnen, doch selbst in den beiden Unterrichtsfächern ohne seine neuen Slytherin-Freunde ignorierte der Schwarzhaarige alle anderen Gryffindors ohne Ausnahme.  
  
Eigentlich war Harry in der nächsten Woche nur noch zum Essen am Gryffindor- Tisch und zum Schlafen in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafraum. Wobei er schon sehr früh verschwand und erst spät abends wieder kam, damit er auch wirklich allen Löwen aus dem Weg ging. Ron und Hermine konnten es sich nicht leisten, jeden Abend lang wach zu bleiben, denn die Stunden waren hart und der Stoff reichlich. Also beobachteten sie einfach nur und versuchten einen Grund für all das zu finden.  
  
-----  
  
Am Wochenende waren noch fast alle Siebtklässler wach, als sich um Mitternacht das Porträtloch öffnete und Harry eintrat. Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle blickten den Jungen-der-lebt feindselig an.  
  
"Na Potter, kommst du von deinen kleinen Slytherin-Freunden wieder? Dass du dich noch hier her traust, ist ziemlich mutig." Dean sprach den anderen aus der Seele, denn diese murmelten zustimmend und nur Ron und Hermine am Feuer blieben still auf ihrem Beobachterposten. Natürlich hatten die Gryffindors und auch alle anderen Häuser schnell begriffen, dass Harry plötzlich der beste Freund der Slytherins war. Verständlicherweise sahen das die Rot-goldenen nicht so gern. Sie hatten Ron und Hermine um Erklärungen beinahe angefleht, denn niemand sah gern, wie der Retter ihrer Welt zu den Feinden überlief. Doch die beiden konnten die beruhigende Geschichte, auf die alle hofften, leider nicht liefern und so waren schnell böse Gerüchte aufgekommen. Das ging vom Imperiusfluch, der über Harry hing, bis zu dessen Akzeptierung des Dunklen Mals und der Gefolgschaft Voldemorts. Es war verständlich, dass niemand mehr besonders gut auf 'Potter', wie ihn nun alle abfällig nannten, zu sprechen war. Und jetzt hatten sie ihn endlich vor sich.  
  
Ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken, ging Harry die Treppe hoch in Richtung Schlafsaal, doch Seamus war ihm gefolgt und hielt nun seine Hand fest.  
  
"Was willst du Finnigan?", war alles, was Harry kalt sagte.  
  
Doch Seamus ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: "Wir reden mit dir. Wir wollen ne Erklärung, warum du plötzlich ein Slytherin bist und wenn du die uns nicht bald gibst, könnte es sehr ungemütlich für dich werden."  
  
"Willst du mir drohen?" Harrys Augen blitzten beinahe erfreut, so als wünsche er sich eine offene Auseinandersetzung. Das verwirrte Hermine, denn sonst war Harry nicht so. Doch was war an ihrem früheren Freund jetzt auch noch normal?  
  
Sarkastisch lachend meinte Dean nun von unten: "Oh natürlich würden wir dem großen Harry Potter nie drohen. Das war lediglich ne freundliche Bitte, die du gefälligst beantwortest."  
  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur dünn. Plötzlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, murmelte leise etwas und Seamus war von der Treppe verschwunden und stand erstarrt neben dem Kaminfeuer.  
  
"Was...?" brachte Lavander hervor, während einige schon ihren Zauberstab halb zogen. Doch Harry rief nur 'Expelliarmus' und die Holzstäbe aller Gryffindors flogen auf den Sucher zu. Dann steckte Harry seinen eigenen Stab wieder ein und lehnte sich an die Brüstung.  
  
"Ihr werdet mich in Ruhe lassen, verstanden? Es geht euch absolut nichts an, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Ich hab es satt, ständig als der Retter der Menschheit angesehen zu werden, also lasst mich mit dem Scheiß in Ruhe. Ich hab andere Prioritäten, als euer erbärmliches Leben ständig zu retten, oder noch schlimmer, mir ständig euer dämliches Gelaber anzuhören, wie toll ich doch bin. Ich hab mich verändert, dass ist euch ja offensichtlich aufgefallen. Es geht euch nichts an, warum das so ist und ich verlange von euch auch nur eine einzige Kleinigkeit: lasst mich in Ruhe und ich lass euch in Ruhe. Oh, und Dean. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich bin nicht zu den Schlangen übergelaufen. Die einzigen, denen ich Rechenschaft schuldig bin sind Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Ist das jetzt klar?"  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand Harry im Schlafsaal und ließ einige verblüffte Schüler zurück. Sie hatten alle die Darbietung begriffen. Harrys Zauber, der Seamus transportiert hatte, war wesentlich höhere Magie als siebtes Schuljahr und der Junge-der-lebt war ihnen offensichtlich in vielerlei Hinsicht magisch überlegen. Und während sie ihre Zauberstäbe von der Treppe aufhoben, wurde ihnen auch klar, dass Harry nicht gelogen hatte. Die Slytherins hatten den Gryffindor in der letzten Woche unterschiedlich behandelt. Anfangs waren sie misstrauische gewesen, über den plötzlichen Seitenwechsel. Dann hatten sie ihn umschwärmt wie ihren neuen König und jetzt behandelten sie ihn genauso abfällig wie zuvor und wie ihn nun auch die drei anderen Häuser behandelten. Harry war tatsächlich nur mit Malfoy und Zabini zusammen. Diese schienen bei den Slytherins nichts an ihrem Einfluss verloren zu haben, doch Harry war offenbar nun weder Gryffindor noch Slytherin.  
  
Harry ignorierte einfach alle außer seinen beiden neuen Freunden völlig. Die Siebtklässler kamen überein, dass sie einen solchen Helden nicht brauchten und so bekam Harry auch ohne große Anstrengung seinen Willen - er wurde in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Ron und seine Freundin gaben es nach einer weiteren Woche ebenfalls auf, denn Harry reagierte auf ihre Versuche, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und für all das den Grund zu erfahren, nur mit arrogantem Schweigen. Offenbar hatte sich der junge Mann wirklich so sehr verändert, dass er absolut nichts mehr mit seinem alten Leben zu tun haben wollte und Hermine und Ron musste das akzeptieren - ändern konnten sie es jedenfalls nicht. Sie würden den Grund für Harrys Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit, die so sehr Malfoys Verhalten entsprach, wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden.  
  
Es überraschte die beiden, wie schnell sie sich mit dem Verlust ihres Freundes abgefunden hatten und sie wagten gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war. Vielleicht hatten sie ja noch tief in sich Hoffnung, dass Harry zu ihnen kommen würde, wenn sie ihn lang genug in Ruhe lassen würden. Die Alternative - dass sie nur um des Rums Willen mit Harry befreundet waren und ihn nun einfach fallen lassen konnten - wollten sich Ron und Herm gar nicht erst vorstellen.  
  
---------  
  
Doch noch etwas bemerkten die beiden Gryffindors an ihrem neuen Feind. So gut Harry sich auch mit Malfoy und Zabini verstand, ignorierte er nicht nur alle anderen Schüler, sondern auch die Lehrer. Mit Snape hatte sich der goldene Junge ja sowieso noch nie vertragen und seine Freundschaft mit dessen Lieblingsschüler änderte daran wenig. Doch immer öfter ermahnten auch die anderen Lehrer Harry, wenn er mal wieder im Unterricht nicht aufpasste und mit seinen Gedanken sonst wo war. Ganz schlimm war es in einer von McGonagalls Stunden in der dritten Woche nach Schulbeginn gewesen.  
  
Sie hatten die Aufgabe bekommen, kleine Mäuse in irgendwelche größeren Gebrauchsgegenstände zu verwandeln. Der Spruch war am Tag zuvor theoretisch durchgenommen worden und alle Gryffindors und Slytherins mühten sich verzweifelt ab. McGonagall wusste, dass der Zauber schwer war und rechnete nicht wirklich mit einem erfolgreichen Ergebnis vor der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit, da nicht einmal Hermine mit dem Spruch wirklich zurecht kam. Das Problem bestand darin, dass die Mäuse zu klein waren, um sich in vernünftige, fassbare Gegenstände verwandeln zu lassen und die Schüler mussten auch noch einen Wuchszauber einsetzen. Das hatte McGonagall ihnen nicht gesagt und sie war gespannt, wann Hermine darauf kommen würde und wie lange der Rest brauchen würde.  
  
Doch als sie so durch die Reihen verzweifelter Schüler ging, die ihre Umgebung vergessend nur damit beschäftigt waren, eine kleine Veränderung zu erzielen, stockte die Frau mitten im Schritt. Sie hatte mit Professor Dumbledore über die seltsame Entwicklung Harrys gegrübelt und sie sah es nicht gern, dass er nur noch mit diesem Malfoy herumhing. Doch was sie jetzt bemerkte, ging entschieden zu weit. Entschlossen ging die Lehrerin auf die hinterste Reihe zu und blieb erbost vor Harry stehen.  
  
"Mr. Potter, würden Sie mir erklären, warum Sie es nicht für nötig halten, am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie alles können, was ich Ihnen beibringe."  
  
Nun hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins und Gryffindors, abgesehen von dem Schwarzhaarigen vor sich. Dieser starrte nur weiter abwesend aus dem Fenster, wie er es schon die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte, seit sie ihn beobachtete. Hinter sich hörte McGonagall das Tuscheln der Schüler, die alle ziemlich erfreut waren, dass dieser plötzlich so arrogante 'Held' nun endlich von einem Lehrer in die Schranken verwiesen und gedemütigt wurde.  
  
Mit spitzen Fingern nahm McGonagall die Maus am Schwanz, welche noch immer sehr normal vor Harry auf dem Tisch herumgewuselt hatte und hielt sie dem abwesenden Jungen vor die Augen. Doch der reagierte noch immer nicht und McGonagall begann langsam die Geduld zu verlieren. Was bildete sich dieser selbstgefällige Junge eigentlich ein? So unverschämt war nicht einmal Malfoy gegen sie. Sie wollte Harry gerade erneut anfahren, in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion, als Blaise den neben sich sitzenden Harry an der Schulter berührte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
Blinzelnd drehte sich Harry daraufhin zu der zornroten Professorin vor sich um und die Schüler hielten den Atem an.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Wie schön, dass Sie uns mal wieder mit Ihrer geistigen Anwesenheit erfreuen. Ich habe Sie schon einmal gefragt, warum Sie dem Unterricht nicht folgen. Das wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben. Eine Woche Straf...."  
  
Doch Harry unterbrach die aufgebrachte Frau seelenruhig: "Wieso glauben Sie, mir Strafarbeiten aufgeben zu können. Ich kann den Stoff und somit kann ich es mir leisten, den Rest der Stunde mit meinen Angelegenheiten zu verbringen."  
  
"Das ... das ist unerhört. Sie werden sich noch heute bei Mr. Filch melden, wegen Aufsässigkeit gegen einen Lehrkörper. Außerdem ziehe ich ihnen 50 Punkte ab, wegen Unverschämtheit und Abwesenheit im Unterricht. Weitere 20 Punkte, wegen Nichtausführung eins Zaubers im Unterricht."  
  
Erbost drehte sich die Hexe um und wollte zu ihrem Pult zurück gehen, als sie Harrys Stimme wieder herumwirbeln ließ.  
  
"Mobilus transparis wagus"  
  
Dort, wo bis eben noch die wieder abgesetzte Maus herumgelaufen war, stand jetzt ein mächtiger Kerzenleuchter, mit allen Verzierungen und Feinheiten. Harry hatte den Wuchszauber mit in die Formel eingebracht und die Aufgabe der Stunde ohne Probleme gelöst, obwohl er die ganze Zeit nicht aufgepasst hatte. McGonagall wusste, dass sie ihm die letzten 20 Punkte nun nicht mehr abziehen konnte, doch sie fragte sich, wieso es diesem Jungen so leicht fiel, diesen schwierigen Zauber zu meistern, den nicht einmal Hermine konnte. Dann bemerkte McGonagall das Lächeln von Draco Malfoy und sie begann zu ahnen, dass Harry nicht nur mit dem Slytherin befreundet war, um unbeliebt zu sein, sondern auch sein magisches Wissen aufbesserte. Malfoy hätte den Zauber ebenso schnell aussprechen können, wie Harry soeben und hatte die Professorin nur zum Narren gehalten.  
  
Wütend stapfte McGonagall zurück zu ihrem Pult und befahl den anderen nun, weiter zu zaubern. Wenigstens würde Harry seine Strafarbeit machen müssen, die er seiner Unverschämtheit zu verdanken hatte. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob das etwas nützen würde. McGonagall nahm sich vor, noch heute mit Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen.  
  
Hermine war Harrys Selbstsicherheit den Lehrern gegenüber nicht entgangen, denn die Professorin für Verwandlung war nur ein Beispiel. Der Schwarzhaarige war viel zu oft abwesend, als würde er eine Bestrafung und die Wut der Professoren geradezu herausfordern, doch er konnte all ihre Fragen dennoch beantworten. Hermine hatte manchmal sogar den Eindruck, er sei besser als sie selbst und das wunderte sie anfangs schon. Bis sie Harry mit Malfoy und Zabini in der Bibliothek lernen sah. Und das Mädchen erkannte auch die Bücher, aus denen die drei ihr Wissen bezogen. Es waren keine aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, aber es waren welche, die wesentlich höhere Magie beinhalteten, als dass was die Siebtklässler lernten oder was überhaupt in ihrer Macht lag.  
  
Harry nutzte seine neue Freundschaft mit Malfoy auch, um an Bücher von zweifelhafterem Ruf zu kommen, denn sie sah die drei einmal am See üben und erkannte das Lehrbuch als eines, welches von manchen Zauberern aus schon lang verboten werden sollte und was definitiv nicht in der Bücherei zu finden war. Also war es nun kein Wunder mehr, dass Harry so gut war. Der Junge war nicht dumm, im Gegenteil. Hermine wusste, dass sie nur immer die beste Schülerin gewesen war, weil Harry nie soviel Elan gezeigt hatte, wie er es jetzt tat. Und Harry würde nur für ein großes Ziel lernen, was sich auch lohnte. Was hatten die drei Jungs bloß vor?  
  
Hermine sah, dass Harry die Lehrer genau wie die Schüler von oben herab behandelte, als wäre er mächtiger als sie und das Mädchen begann langsam zu glauben, dass er Recht damit hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Harry plötzlich zu einem zweiten Malfoy mutierte und alle niedermachte, die ihm begegnete. Er machte nicht einmal den Eindruck, dass er die anderen Schüler hassen würde. Er beachtete sie einfach nicht.  
  
Und auch der Slytherin hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Er war noch immer der herrschsüchtige Prinz, genauso arrogant wie zuvor und hinterhältig wie jeder Slytherin. Doch er war nicht mehr in Goyles und Crabbs Gesellschaft, führte die Slytherins nicht mehr so oft gegen die anderen Häuser an und war auch sonst seltsam. Fast, als ignoriere er viele der anderen Slytherins, die er früher immer für seine Intrigen benutzt hatte. Anfangs waren die Grün-silbernen etwas hilflos gewesen, weil ihr Anführer sie im Stich ließ, doch sie konnten nun mittlerweile auch ohne Malfoy Streitereien anfangen. Malfoy unterband das nicht, doch er half ihnen auch immer seltener. Seine Stellung verlor er deswegen nicht, denn er war noch immer ein Malfoy, doch er war viel zu sehr mit Harry und Blaise beschäftigt, um die anderen Häuser mehr zu beachten, als Harry selbst es tat. Es war, als würde die drei etwas verbinden, was niemand anderes verstand und was sie nicht bereit waren zu teilen oder preiszugeben. Ein Geheimnis, was so kostbar oder so schrecklich war, dass es lohnte, alles, was zuvor wichtig war, aufzugeben.  
  
----------- Die haben doch Tatsache wirklich die Sternchen geklaut! /fiesfind/ 


	2. Quidditch

Der zweite Lord  
  
So da bin ich wieder! Hat etwas länger gedauert, als beabsichtigt, aber das nächste Pitel kommt dafür schneller, da ich grad Pfingstferien hab.... Ich muss zwar eigentlich Genetik lernen, aber da drück ich mich irgendwie immer wieder.... /seufz/  
  
So aber jetzt zur Story!!!  
  
Danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hab noch nie so viele für nur ein Pitel bekommen!!! /wiewildimkreishopsvorfreude/ Ähm ja....  
  
Also, ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch auch weiterhin.  
  
Rikku7: Pitel? Weiß noch nicht, wahrscheinlich so um die 20 oder etwas mehr, aber die werden auch meist lang – hoff ich zumindest. Die Story ist ja erst am Anfang.... Also lass dich überraschen. freak: das kommt später noch....viel später /g/ koryu: Jaa, das kommt auch später ... /diegeheimnisvolleAutorinspiel/  
  
So alle anderen, noch mal danke und jetzt lest schön  
  
Warnung: n bissl lime, aber nix schlimmes..... die slash Warnung steht ja schon im ersten Pairing: Hermine/Ron....Rest kommt noch  
  
Sonst alles wie im ersten Pitel  
  
Oh und natürlich gehört mir hiervon nichts außer die Idee und die später auftauchenden Nebencharas!  
  
So das wars jetzt wirklich von mir! Enjoy!  
  
Der zweite Lord  
  
2. Quidditch  
  
"Graham, du willst Potter doch nicht wirklich spielen lassen?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass er nur noch mit Malfoy und Zabini rumhängt. Wenn er bei uns spielt ist klar, wer den Schnatz fängt. Das ist doch dann alles abgekartet!", regte sich Julia, eine der Jägerinnen auf und alle übrigen Spieler der Quidditch-Mannschaft nickten zustimmend. Die meisten Gryffindors waren nun mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, von Harry nur noch abfällig als Potter zu sprechen und keiner von ihnen erwartete, dass der Junge fair spielte. Doch trotz der Veränderung des Schwarzhaarigen hatte Graham, der Kapitän und Treiber ihn immer wieder mit trainieren lassen und würde ihn auch im Spiel einsetzen.  
  
"Ich hab mit ihm geredet und er wird fair spielen ... UND ... ich glaube ihm.", übertönte er das aufgebrachte Gemurmel der anderen.  
  
"Aber ...", wollte William, der Hüter ansetzen, wurde durch eine Geste von Graham jedoch sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Wer ist hier wohl der Kapitän?" Genervt blickte er in die Runde und als ein paar betreten zu Boden blickten, fuhr er fort: "Ich entscheide, was zu tun ist und wie unsere Strategie aussieht und ich sage, dass Potter weiterhin Sucher bleibt, es sei denn natürlich, ihr findet jemanden, der besser für den Job geeignet ist..."  
  
Ergebenes Gemurmel war die Antwort und Graham konnte sich wieder der Taktik und Motivation zuwenden. Er war trotzdem dankbar, dass Harry erst kurz vor Beginn des Spiels schon umgezogen und mit Besen in der Hand erschien, so dass die anderen ihn soweit ignorieren konnten, wie es irgend ging.  
  
Dann traten sie aus den Kabinen, die Kapitäne - Malfoy und Graham - reichten sich die Hände und 14 Spieler stiegen in die Luft. Das erste Spiel musste ja ausgerechnet Slytherin gegen Gryffindor sein, obwohl Graham eigentlich froh darüber war, denn jetzt war die Abneigung gegen seinen Sucher noch nicht ganz so groß. Der Kapitän der Rot-goldenen zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es nie geschafft hätte, seine Mannschaft so wie heute zu überzeugen, wenn es das letzte Spiel des Jahres gewesen wäre - bei Potters Ruf.  
  
Harry genoss das Spiel. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er sich wieder frei fühlte. Die ganzen Blicke und Kommentare zu ertragen war überraschend leicht gewesen und da waren ja noch Draco und Blaise, die ihm bei all dem halfen. Doch es war schwer gewesen, Graham von seiner Fairness zu überzeugen, jetzt wo er der Freund eines Malfoy war. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte Harry das hier missen. Er liebte das Fliegen dafür viel zu sehr.  
  
Draco zog seinen Besen nun neben den Gryffindor-Sucher und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Eigentlich war es lachhaft, was die anderen alle vermuteten. Hatten sie noch immer nicht begriffen, dass Draco viel zu stolz war, um sich einen Sieg schenken zu lassen? Es war ihm nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen, seine Freundschaft mit Harry auszunutzen, um dieses Mal den Schnatz zu bekommen und das Spiel zu gewinnen. Das hatte der Blonde gar nicht nötig. In dieser Hinsicht würde sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen ändern. Diese Rivalität musste einfach sein.  
  
Während die beiden Sucher kreisend über dem Spielfeld hingen und die anderen Tor um Tor schossen, schauten sie verbissen nach dem goldenen Ball umher. Nur weil sie Freunde waren, würde keiner jemals zugeben, dass der andere der bessere Sucher war. Hier zählten immer die Leistungen. Dazu kam, dass heute der Einsatz etwas höher war, als nur verlorener Stolz, denn Blaise hatte mit Draco gewettet, wer den Schnatz fangen würde. Harry freute sich schon auf den Abend. Das versprach amüsant zu werden.  
  
Die Zeit verging und der Gryffindor langweilte sich etwas, als er plötzlich etwas Goldenes aufblitzen sah. Sofort brachte er den Besen in Sturzflugposition und raste zu Boden auf den Schnatz zu. Er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie Draco ebenfalls nach unten tauchte und Harry verfolgte. Grinsend beschleunigte Harry noch etwas und raste weiter auf den Fuß der Lehrertribüne zu, wo der goldene Flugball herumsurrte. Er wusste, dass die Zuschauer trotz ihrer Abscheu für ihn nun gespannt den Atem anhielten und drei viertel darauf hofften, dass er es war, der den Sieg davon trug. Doch kurz bevor er den Schnatz erreicht, stieg dieser mit rasender Geschwindigkeit hoch in den Himmel. Harry versuchte, diese Bewegung nachzuvollziehen, doch er war dafür zu steil und konnte nur bremsen und sich auf dem Besen halten. Draco war etwas schneller wieder hinter dem Ball her, doch er hatte ihn schnell aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Langsam drehte der Blonde um und glitt auf den anderen Sucher zu.  
  
"Alles okay bei dir?"  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und strich einige wildgewordene Strähnen zurück. Dann nickte er und beide lachten, während sie wieder nach oben stiegen. Es war nur ein Spiel.  
  
Noch zwei weitere Male entdeckte Harry den Schnatz, doch er war sofort wieder verschwunden, so dass sich eine Verfolgung nicht lohnte. Dann beschleunigte Draco plötzlich und rauschte an Harry vorbei. Dieser dachte gar nicht erst nach, sondern heftete sich sofort an die Fersen des Slytherins und holte schnell auf. Wieder war es auf den Tribünen verdächtig still, während Harry und Draco gemeinsam dem goldenen Schnatz folgten. Doch sie mussten plötzlich beide einem Klatscher ausweichen und Harry hatte das Glück, dass der Schnatz in die gleiche Richtung flog, in die er sich in Sicherheit brachte. Somit war der Ausgang des Spiels erledigt, denn Draco schaffte es nicht mehr, erneut aufzuholen, bevor Harry den Schnatz in der Hand hielt.  
  
Ungeachtet ihres Hasses auf Harry jubelten die Zuschauer, als sie erkannten, dass Gryffindor wieder gewonnen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie endlich auch erkannt, dass Harry trotz allem noch immer fair spielte. Harry wusste, dass sich besonders Hermine und Ron nun wieder Hoffnungen machen würden und so blieb er unmissverständlich neben Draco in der Luft, als die Gryffindor-Spieler feierlich das Feld und die Zuschauer die Tribüne verließen.  
  
"Draco, du warst mal wieder nicht schnell genug. Was hälst du von nem Privattraining?" Harry wusste, dass seine Worte von vielen noch gehört wurden.  
  
Der Blonde grinste ihn jedoch nur verschmitzt an und meinte: "Das war nur Glück Harry, Der einzige, der hier Training braucht, bist du. Du wärst ja vorhin fast vom Besen gefallen."  
  
Dann lachten sie beide und Harry warf Draco gekonnt den Schnatz zu: "Hier, damit du ihn auch einmal im Leben fängst."  
  
Draco reagierte jedoch nicht erbost und beleidigt, wie es früher der Fall gewesen wäre, sondern er schoss einfach nur lachend hinter Harry her, der flüchtend über das Spielfeld jagte.  
  
"Du kannst mir glauben, Harry, das nächste Mal hast du nicht so viel Glück."  
  
Selbst Ron und Hermine, die hoffnungsvoll auf der Tribüne ausgeharrt und alles beobachtet hatten, konnten angesichts dieser Situation nicht davon ausgehen, dass Harry wieder zu ihnen zurückkam, nur weil er Malfoy im Quidditch geschlagen hatte. Ihre Freundschaft schien ungebrochen.  
  
------  
  
"So Drac, jetzt musst du aber auch deine Wette einlösen. Immer hin hab ich gewonnen."  
  
Sie saßen im Zimmer von Draco und Blaise, welches von Kerzen erleuchtet war. In den vergangenen Stunden nach dem Abendessen hatte Harry den beiden einen neuen Zauberspruch beigebracht, den er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Er hatte absolut keine Lust gehabt, nur wegen dem Sieg plötzlich seine Abende in Gryffindor zu verbringen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine früheren Freunde das sicher nicht gerade begrüßt hätten - Sucher hin oder her. Die Slytherin hatten seit der 5. 2-Bett-Zimmer, was Harry sehr viel besser gefiel als sein Gemeinschaftsschlafraum. Das Zimmer war wie bei allen Slytherins durch ein Passwort zusätzlich geschützt und so konnten die drei ungestört ihre Sprüche üben, Hausaufgaben machen oder einfach nur ausspannen.  
  
Jetzt saßen die drei mit einer Flasche von Dracos Wein vor dem Kaminfeuer und genossen einfach die Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Sie waren hier unter ihres gleichen und mussten sich nicht verstellen.  
  
Blaise Worte rissen Harry aus seiner wohltuenden Lethargie und er blickte interessiert zwischen dem Blonden und dem Braunhaarigen hin und her. Die beiden Slytherins hatten miteinander, um einen Kuss gewettet. Auslöser war Dracos abfällige Bemerkung, warum Blaise denn schon einen Freund hatte, wo er doch gar nicht küssen könne, obwohl Draco das eigentlich nicht beurteilen konnte, weil Blaise seinem fernen Geliebten immer treu war und nicht mal den Blonden ran ließ. Blaise hatte sich angegriffen gefühlt, gewettet, dass Harry beim Spiel den Schnatz fangen würde und als Wetteinsatz war nun ein Kuss zwischen Draco und Blaise festgelegt. Dieser hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, Blaise Qualitäten zu erproben und sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu lassen, so dass Blaise schon fast gezwungen war, diese Wette zu gewinnen.  
  
Doch Harry vermutete insgeheim, dass Draco das alles geplant hatte, um Blaise ohne peinliches Fragen küssen zu dürfen. Dass Drac auf Jungs stand, wusste Harry schon lange und er hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass er gern wüsste, was er mit Blaise verpasste.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit Verzögerungstaktik stand Draco dann jedoch aus seinem Sessel auf, ging zu dem anderen Slytherin und stützte sich auf dessen Lehne. Die Spannung war fast zum Greifen, denn lange sahen sich die beiden nur in die Augen. Dann leckte sich der Blonde verführerisch über die Lippen und beugte sich vor.  
  
Seine Lippen trafen die von Blaise und seine Zunge fuhr sanft, fast zaghaft über das rote Fleisch. Dann öffneten sie ihre Münder beide und Dracos Zunge drang besitzergreifend ein. Minutenlang küssten sich die beiden leidenschaftlich und Harry wurde schon vom Zusehen ganz heiß. Nach Atem ringend trennten sich die Slytherin dann wieder und Draco setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder in seinen Sessel, während er sich genießerisch mit der Zunge über die geschwollenen Lippen fuhr.  
  
"Okay, ich geb's zu, du kannst sehr gut küssen.", meinte Draco dann lächelnd und Harry wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass das geplant gewesen war. Auch Blaise erkannte das nun und trank schmollend seinen Wein, was Draco laut auflachen ließ.  
  
"Na Harry, wie steht's....willst du auch mal?", meinte der Blonde dann erneut nach Atem ringend, doch der Gryffindor schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf.  
  
"Oh nein, bloß nicht. Meinen ersten Kuss verwette ich nicht." Dabei wusste er nicht, ob Draco sich selbst oder Blaise als Partner vorschlug.  
  
"Dein erster Kuss....? Sag nicht, du bist noch Jungfrau und sogar ungeküsst." Dracos Worte ließen Harry noch mehr erröten, da nun auch Blaise neugierig zu ihm sah.  
  
Mit einem "Hey, wasn so schlimm daran?" vertiefte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder in sein Weinglas und ignorierte die anderen. Er hasste Spott auf seine Kosten, zumal so peinliche Sachen.  
  
Doch der Slytherin ging nicht weiter darauf ein und die drei wandten sich wieder den Themen zu, die sie schon in den letzten Monaten beschäftigt hatten.  
  
-------  
  
Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen ruhig und es änderte sich nichts. Slytherin gewann gegen Ravenclaw im Quidditch, die ersten Hogsmeadwochenenden ließen die Schüler jubeln und alle, Lehrer wie Schüler, hatten sich mit Harrys neuer Rolle abgefunden. Niemand suchte mehr nach einem Grund, warum der Junge-der-lebt mit seinem früheren Erzrivalen befreundet war, selbst Ron und Hermine nicht. Es kam allen so vor, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Harry wurde auf den Gängen und in den Stunden, in denen er allein war, einfach ignoriert und war sonst immer in Begleitung von Draco und Blaise. Niemand fragte danach, was sie taten, wenn sie in den Freistunden verschwanden oder allein an den Wochenenden in Hogwarts blieben, während alle anderen ab der 3. in das nahe Dorf zogen. Draco zog sich noch ein wenig mehr von den Slytherins zurück und wurde von ihnen nur noch über das Wichtigste auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Er machte den Eindruck, etwas Wichtigeres würde ihn beschäftigen und auch wenn den Grün-Silbernen nicht gefiel, dass das etwas mit Harry zu tun hatte, akzeptierten sie es. Er wurde nicht so ausgeschlossen, wie Harry, doch das wollte Draco ja im Gegensatz zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund auch gar nicht. Blaise benahm sich dagegen wie immer. Und da der Junge schon seit je her ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse war und nur selten mit anderen zusammen gesehen worden war, fiel er auch weiterhin niemandem auf.  
  
Selbst Hermine hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Harry seine beiden früheren Freunde nur vor etwas schützen wollte und deshalb so kalt zu ihnen war. Der Grund waren mehrere Briefe von Remus Lupin, in denen er wiederholt fragte, ob sie wisse, warum Harry so seltsam geworden war. Der frühere DADA- Lehrer hatte Harry während der Ferien mehrere Briefe geschrieben, die alle unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Das hatte ihn noch nicht sehr irritiert, doch als Harry auch nach Beginn des neuen Schuljahres keine Eule zurücksandte und keinem Treffen zustimmen wollte, hatte sich Remus Sorgen gemacht und Hermine geschrieben. Erst über sie hatte er dann genau erfahren, wie seltsam sich Harry nun benahm und auch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Soweit Hermine wusste, war Harry schon in der Sechsten gegenüber Remus reserviert gewesen, doch damals hatte es wohl eher damit zu tun gehabt, dass sich der Gryffindor noch immer die Schuld am Tod seines Patens und Remus bestem Freund Sirius gab. Doch dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel konnte damit nichts mehr zu tun haben.  
  
Dass Harry sogar Remus, den er eigentlich als Freund und Mentor immer geschätzt hatte, nun zurückstieß, ließ Hermine fast verzweifeln und so war die einzige Lösung für sie, Harry einfach zu ignorieren. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Sinn in all dem erkennen würde, und wenn sie nicht vor Sorge, Gewissensbissen und unbeantworteten Fragen den Verstand verlieren wollte, musste sie Harry so akzeptieren, wie er jetzt war. Ihre Freundschaft war vorbei. Ron hatte das schon viel eher verstanden. Anfangs hatte Hermine befürchtet, dass ihr rothaariger Freund tatsächlich nur des Ruhmes willen mit Harry befreundet gewesen war, weshalb er ihn nun einfach fallen lassen konnte, so wie alle anderen. Doch dann begriff sie, dass Ron Harry wahrscheinlich besser verstand, als sie selbst. Er hatte noch immer Hoffnung, dass Harry wusste was er tat und zu ihnen zurückkam - wann auch immer das sein würde. Sein momentanes Verhalten gegenüber Harry war nicht so feindselig, wie gegen Malfoy und wie Hermine es automatisch erwartet hatte. Er redete mit Harry genauso wenig, wie es die anderen Schüler außer den beiden Slytherins taten, doch Hermine sah immer wieder diesen nachdenklichen, manchmal traurigen Blick, mit dem Ron Harry aufmerksam beobachtete, wann immer er ihn traf. Hermine konnte nur vermuten, was Ron sich erhoffte, was hinter Harrys Verhalten lag.  
  
Aber sie war froh zu wissen, dass sie beide Harry nicht einfach als Feind ansahen, so wie alle anderen. Sie beide hofften darauf, dass Harry ein Motiv hatte, warum er sich so anders verhielt und auch wenn sie es vielleicht nie erfahren würden vertrauten sie dem Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie noch immer.  
  
---------  
  
Und es gab noch jemanden, der Harrys Beweggründe nicht verstand, aber dem Jungen trotz allem noch vertraute und das war Dumbledore. Nachdem ihm mehrere Lehrer Beschwerden über den Jungen zugetragen hatten, hatte er Harry in sein Büro bestellt und ihn gefragt, was das alles sollte. Die Antwort war einfaches Schweigen gewesen und mehr hatte der Schulleiter auch bis jetzt nicht bekommen. Und doch vertraute er dem Gryffindor. Dumbledore spürte einfach, dass seine Hoffnung, die er in den jungen Mann setzte, nicht verschwendet war. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären, denn alles, was der Schwarzhaarige tat, zeigte in die andere Richtung. Harry erinnerte Dumbledore fast ein wenig an seinen früheren Schüler Tom Riddle. Und gleichzeitig war der Junge ganz anders.  
  
Soweit die Professoren berichteten, konnte Harry dem Unterricht folgen, ohne aufpassen zu müssen und der Schulleiter wusste, dass die beiden Slytherins und der Gryffindor neue Zaubersprüche lernten, die nicht ihrem Jahrgang entsprachen und sehr erfolgreich darin waren. Diese Jungen waren intelligenter, als er je gedacht hätte und das erinnerte ihn an Tom. Dieser hatte manchmal wie besessen gelernt, um ein besserer Zauberer als alle anderen zu werden und dieser Hunger nach Wissen hatte ihn auch zur Schwarzen Magie gebracht. Dumbledore hatte erst später erfahren, für welches große Ziel Tom dies alles getan hatte und auch Harry zeigte nun diesen Ehrgeiz und diese Ausdauer. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass die drei irgendetwas Großes planten, was all dieses Wissen und diese Macht erforderte, die sie sich nun anlernten.  
  
Doch Harry hatte nicht umsonst jahrelang gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Es deutete zwar alles darauf hin, dass Harry daran arbeitete, ein zweiter Lord zu werden, doch Dumbledore glaubte nicht daran. Er glaubte, den Jungen gut genug zu kennen, um ihm vertrauen zu können. Dessen Nähe zu Draco Malfoy beunruhigte den Schulleiter zwar etwas, doch er vertraute darauf, dass Harry wissen würde, was richtig war.  
  
-------- So, freut euch auf das nächste Pitel. Das kommt wahrscheinlich so gegen Wochenende! Schöne Pfingstferien an alle, die welche haben, und auch sonst... CU Fly 


	3. Gefühle

Ich bins mal wieder!!! Ganz pünktlich und sogar 12 Seiten! /sichselbstübertroffenhat/  
  
Und wie fandet ihr den 3. HP??? Er war doch geil, oder? Ich weiß gar nicht, was die sich alle beschweren, von wegen zu schnell, oder zu langsam, zu wenig am Buch und zu viel ausgedachtes. Ich fand ihn schön. Die extraszenen waren schön und der ganze Film war ziemlich witzig ... und schön düster. Die Regie passt doch viel besser zum Buch, was ja auch recht düster und psychologischer ist. Und ich weiß nicht, was die alle gegen den Werwolf haben... Ich kenn die Van Hellsing werwölfe auch, aber jeder kann sich einen Mann-Wolf doch anders vorstellen... und so kränklich wie Remi immer rumrennt, ist ein runder, wohlgenährter Wolf ja ziemlich unwarscheinlich! Na egal. Mein Lieblingspairing Remi und Siri war schön deutlich in dem Film und das ist doch mal einfach klasse. Und ich glaub ich muss mal über Fred/George nachdenken. /irrgrins/  
  
Danke für die Reviews! Schön, dass euch die Story gefällt.... kathleen potter: Ich fürchte, mehr Quidditch ist nicht drin.... Ist vom Plot her leider kein Platz mehr. Sorry!  
  
all: viel Spaß beim neuen Chap!  
  
Warnung: lime Pairings: Hermine/Ron weitere kommen noch  
  
Der zweite Lord  
  
3. Gefühle  
  
"Hey, es funktioniert. Wie zum Teufel machst du das?", fragte Blaise außer Atem und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Steinfußboden fallen. Draco saß schon seit mehreren Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand und versuchte seine Atmung halbwegs zu stabilisieren. Nur Harry stand noch immer konzentriert und äußerlich völlig ruhig in der Mitte des dunklen Raumes. Sie befanden sich in einem geheimen Raum, den Harry mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers gefunden hatte. Es war Wochenende, einen Monat vor Weihnachten und die meisten Schüler befanden sich auf Geschenkesuche in Hogsmead. Der Raum konnte zwar nur durch einen geheimen Gang betreten werden, den außer den dreien niemand kannte, aber so hatten sie auch etwas Ruhe in der Bibliothek gehabt, in der sie bis vor zwei Stunden gewesen waren.  
  
Nun öffnete auch Harry die Augen, lächelte schwach und ließ sich dann ebenfalls an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden sinken.  
  
"Vielleicht liegt das an der Familie.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige scherzhaft, doch Dracos beinahe vorwurfsvoller Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Minutenlang keuchten die drei nur vor sich hin, bis Blaise die Augen wieder aufschlug und Harry neugierig musterte.  
  
"Du hast mir zwar nicht verraten, welches Tier du nehmen willst, aber ich denke, ich ahne es langsam. Es war nur ein kurzes Flackern, aber du hast dich für eine Sekunde zumindest vollständig verwandelt. Das ist mehr, als ich bis jetzt hinbekommen hab."  
  
Harry nickte: "Ich hab es auch gespürt. Ganz kurz war die Welt anders ... meine Wahrnehmung war ganz kurz wie das Tier. Ich denke, ich werd es demnächst hinbekommen, wenn ich genug Zeit zum üben hab. Was ist mit dir Drac?"  
  
Der Blonde zuckte kurz zusammen, als wäre er gerade aus einem Tagtraum erwacht und meinte nur kurz angebunden: "Bis jetzt noch keine wirklichen Ergebnisse. Ich hab noch was vor, ciao."  
  
Damit verschwand der Slytherin und ließ die beiden Jungen allein in dem kleinen unmöbilierten Raum.  
  
"Er ist nur sauer, dass du es vor ihm schaffen wirst. Und ich wette, er geht jetzt weiter üben, obwohl er vor Erschöpfung schon nicht mehr kann.", seufzte Blaise und Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken.  
  
Seit drei Monaten versuchten sie sich nun schon mit wenigen Unterbrechungen an dem Spruch für Animagi. Vor einem Monat waren sie sich sicher genug gewesen, den Zauber zu üben, ohne ernste Komplikationen fürchten zu müssen.  
  
Harry dachte über ihre Fortschritte nach. Seit Beginn der Sommerferien waren sie drei nun schon verbissen damit beschäftigt, die höhere Magie zu erlernen. Anfangs hatten Blaise und Draco ihn heimlich bei den Dursleys besucht und sie waren die Theorie durchgegangen. Was sie für ihre Mission benötigten, und was nicht wichtig war. Sie hätten auch dort gern schon mit dem Zaubern begonnen, denn Draco beherrschte einen Verschleierungszauber der dunklen Künste, der ihre zauberischen Aktivitäten vor dem Ministerium verbergen würde. Doch die Gefahr war noch zu groß gewesen. In Hogwarts war es viel einfacher, die neuen Sprüche zu lernen und die drei waren fleißig gewesen. Harry lächelte in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, wie verblüfft Hermine über seine Fähigkeiten wäre. Anfangs war Draco ihnen noch meilenweit voraus gewesen, da er von seinem Vater hunderte verbotene Zauber gelernt hatte. Doch der Blonde hatte sein Wissen bereitwillig mit ihnen geteilt und nun waren die drei ungefähr auf dem gleichen Niveau. Sie hatten noch unglaublich viel zu lernen, und sie würden deshalb Weihnachten auch bei Blaise verbringen, doch bis dahin wollten sie es noch schaffen, Animagi zu werden.  
  
Dracos Tier war klar, denn sein Name war schon fast bezeichnend. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie drei verschiedene Tiere mit unterschiedlichsten Fähigkeiten benötigten. Ein riesiger, intelligenter Drache der Verteidigung und Angriff zugleich war, würde Dracos neue Form sein. Blaise hatte sich nicht geweigert, als Harry ihm eine Maus als seine zweite Gestalt vorschlug, denn die Vorteile lagen auf der Hand. Idealere Spione als Mäuse gab es eigentlich nicht, sah man von Insekten ab und Blaise betonte immer wieder, dass er dann wenigstens süß aussehen würde, im Gegensatz zu einem Furcht einflößenden Drachen. Dass war Blaise und Dracos persönliche Rivalität. Harry hatte sein Tier erst recht spät festgelegt und beschlossen, eine Mischung aus den Fähigkeiten von Maus und Drache zu nehmen. Ein Tier, was nicht so sehr auffiel und bei Erkundigungsgängen leicht übersehen wurde, aber dennoch wehrhaft und etwas Furcht einflößend war. Er verließ sich nicht so gern nur auf Magie, so wie Blaise es tat, sondern setzte auch etwas auf Körperkraft. Blaise hatte sich an seinen und Dracos Fecht- und Kampfstunden nur als Zuschauer beteiligt, weil er der Meinung war, dass ein bisschen Stahl gegen einen Zauberstab nicht viel nützte, doch der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige waren da anderer Ansicht. Natürlich würden sie ihren Stab immer in einer Auseinandersetzung vorziehen, doch körperliche Überlegenheit war nicht zu verachten, wo 'Expelliarmus' doch so einfach zu beherrschen war. Also hatten sie beide Tiere, die kämpfen konnten, während sich Blaise weiterhin nur auf Magie verließ. Doch das war in Ordnung. Es passte einfach zu dem sanften ruhigen Jungen mit den langen braunen Haaren.  
  
Harry musste sich manchmal selbst daran erinnern, warum Blaise dass alles tat, um nicht verwundert den Kopf zu schütteln, angesichts dieses zarten Wesens, was eine solche Mission akzeptierte, für das es eigentlich nicht geschaffen zu sein schien. Doch sie alle hatten ihre Qualitäten und würden ihr bestes geben, um Erfolg zu haben.  
  
"Okay, versuchen wir es noch mal?", mit neuem Elan erhob sich Harry wieder, zog Blaise dann ebenfalls auf die Füße und gemeinsam stellten sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes.  
  
"Wir wollen doch unseren Vorsprung vor Draco behalten, nicht war?", stimmte Blaise zu und gemeinsam versanken sie wieder in tiefste Konzentration.  
  
Draco saß gedankenversunken am See und ignorierte die Kälte. Er saß nahe des Ufers im Gras und wusste, dass er hier nicht beobachtet werden konnte, da einige Bäume zwischen ihm und dem Schloss die Sicht versperrten. Seufzend blickte er über den See. Er wusste, dass seine Konzentration nicht ausreichte, um einen weiteren Verwandlungsversuch zu unternehmen, doch das war nicht das einzige, was ihn heute daran gehindert hatte, Erfolg zu haben. Harrys Nähe irritierte ihn immer mehr. Früher hatte er dieses Gefühl ignorieren können, denn Harry war weit entfernt bei seinen Gryffindor- Freunden gewesen - unerreichbar für ihn. Doch seit dem Ende des Sechsten Schuljahres - seit sich alles verändert hatte - war Harry so greifbar nahe, dass es manchmal weh tat. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Wette mit Blaise und seine Worte an Harry danach.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie Harry sie aufgenommen hatte, doch er hätte sich gewünscht, der Schwarzhaarige hätte es als Angebot seitens Draco verstanden und auch akzeptiert. Einerseits freute es den Blonden, dass der Gryffindor noch niemanden gehabt hatte, doch andererseits fragte sich Draco, ob seine Gebete erhört würden, dass er dieser erste sein dürfte. Harry wusste von seiner Neigung und machte trotz allem keine Anstalten, darauf einzugehen, was ja nur ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Egal. Entschlossen, nicht in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen, erhob sich der Blonde und ging zurück zum Schloss, da es bald Essen geben würde. Wenn er Harry nicht bekam, auch gut. Ihm war es egal. Er war stark genug, um diese dämlichen Gefühle zu ignorieren. Der Erfolg ihres Plans war viel wichtiger als alles andere. Und ein Malfoy konnte Prioritäten setzen und danach handeln.  
  
Harry machte sich Sorgen um Draco, denn dieser benahm sich schon seit einiger Zeit seltsam, vor allem ihm gegenüber. Doch der Schwarzhaarige schob es mehr auf die Animagus-Übungen, bei denen der Slytherin in letzter Zeit auf der Stelle trat, als auf irgendetwas anderes. Und er vertraute darauf, dass Draco ihm seine Probleme mitteilen würde, wenn er nicht mehr allein damit klar kam und der Plan gefährdet werden könnte.  
  
Also ignorierte Harry auch die seltene geistige Abwesenheit des Blonden und konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht. Professor Marlas war die einzige, die sich nicht über die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors beklagen konnte. Nicht, weil ihr Unterricht für den Gryffindor neu war. Die Frau war gut, nicht so gut, wie Remus, aber sie verstand ihr Handwerk gut genug. Es waren auch nicht die Sprüche, die Harry von ihr zu lernen hoffte, denn die meisten hatte er sich schon gemeinsam mit Blaise und Draco selbst beigebracht. Was für ihn wichtig war, war nicht so sehr der Stoff, sondern die Philosophie dahinter. Wie man sich am besten konzentrieren konnte, um schwierige Sprüche zu meistern, wie man innere Ruhe auch bei dem größten Chaos um sich her fand. Das konnte er nicht aus Büchern lernen, sondern nur selbst probieren oder von guten Professoren wie Marlas lernen. Und gerade jetzt war es besonders wichtig, denn Harry spürte einfach, dass sein Scheitern bei der Animagi-Verwandlung eher ein Problem des Geistes und der Konzentration, als des Zaubers an sich war.  
  
Und glücklicherweise hatte die DADA-Lehrerin auch gerade jetzt einen schwierigen Spruch, bei dem Konzentration wichtig war. Es ging um die Abwehr kleiner Wasserlebewesen namens Kulayo, welche nicht wirklich aggressiv waren, es sei denn sie wurden gereizt. Das Problem lag darin, dass so gut wie niemand die Kulayos verstand und somit auch keiner wusste, was sie gerade reizte und was nicht. Die Schuppen der kleinen Dinger waren für einige Heiltränke sehr wichtig und somit war es auch wichtig, sie zu verstehen oder zumindest eine Begegnung mit ihnen zu überleben.  
  
Wie Marlas ausführte, konnten die Kulayos schon auf das Eindringen in ihr Gebiet sehr aggressiv reagieren oder sie ließen die Heiler sogar bis an sich heran, ohne etwas zu tun. Die Wesen waren so unberechenbar, dass ein Zauber nötig war, um sie in Schach halten zu können, denn ihre Magie war sehr verheerend. Sie lebten nämlich tief im Wasser und jeder Zauberer der ihre Schuppen wollte, musste zu ihnen. Doch sobald sich die Kulayos entschlossen, jemanden als Eindringling zu werten, machten sie jeden Atemzauber zunichte, egal wie ausgefeilt er auch war. Der Zauber, den Professor Marlas ihnen beibringen wollte, verhinderte das qualvolle Ertrinken, indem er die Kulayos beruhigte bis fast paralysierte und somit einen Angriff der Wesen verhinderte.  
  
Diesen Zauber kannte Harry noch nicht, denn er fand es nicht sonderlich wichtig für seine Aufgabe, kleinen intelligenten Fischen ihrer Schuppen wegen nachzutauchen. Doch was interessant war, war der hohe Grad an Konzentration, der für diesen Zauber wichtig war.  
  
"Es reicht nicht nur, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was ihr durch den Spruch erreichen wollt. Ihr müsst eine innere Leere schaffen und absolut ruhig werden. Als würdet ihr euch in das Auge eines Tornados begeben. Außen sind hunderte Gedanken, die umeinander wirbeln, doch innen ist absolute Stille und Ruhe. Ausgehend von dieser Leere könnt ihr den Zauber dann ziemlich leicht wirken. Doch das Problem ist, diesen Zustand zu erreichen. Ihr müsst großes Vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten haben und in das, was ihr vorhabt. Und dann müsst ihr es völlig nach hinten stellen, genau wie jeden anderen Gedanken. Das schwierigste ist, sich in diese Leere fallen zu lassen und alles zu vergessen. Jeder, der das versucht, hat automatisch Angst, nicht mehr zurück zu finden und selbst wenn man alle Gedanken und Gefühle ausschaltet, bleibt zuerst diese Angst und verhindert diese völlige Konzentration. Erst, wenn ihr auch diese Angst überwunden habt, könnt ihr euch fallen lassen."  
  
"Aber wie?", fragte Harry und alle drehten sich verblüfft um. Das war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass Harry freiwillig am Unterricht teilnahm und viele wunderte das.  
  
Doch die Professorin lächelte erfreut: "Was meinen Sie genau mit dieser Frage, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Geduldig antwortete Harry ihr: "Wenn man diese Angst, nicht in die Gedankenwelt zurückzufinden, ablegt und völlig leer ist, wie kommt man dann denn wieder zurück?"  
  
Marlas lächelte erneut, denn sie hatte Harrys Fortschritte genau wie die anderen Lehrer gesehen und sie wusste, dass für viele höhere Sprüche diese absolute Konzentration nötig war. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Harry und die beiden Slytherins an diesem Problem oft gescheitert waren. Und Dumbledore hatte sie ermutigt, jede Frage Harrys zu beantworten, wenn sie das konnte, denn er vertraute dem Jungen noch immer.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Frage, doch auch leicht zu beantworten. Das Leben hier prägt unsere Gedanken. Zauberer die ein festes Ziel vor Augen haben, haben auch starke Gedanken. Für sie ist es schwer, diese Gedanken abzulegen und den Kopf leer zu bekommen. Doch wenn sie es einmal geschafft haben, sind ihre Gedanken stark genug, um die Zauberer wieder zurückzurufen. Auch in der Leere ist sich der Zauberer seiner Ziele noch bewusst. Es ist, als ob sie ihn rufen. Und jeder Zauberer, der weiß, dass er fast automatisch zurückkommt, wenn sich das Ziel lohnt, für dass er sich so stark konzentriert, kann auch die Angst überwinden, sich in die Leere fallen zu lassen. Es ist etwas schwierig zu verstehen, wenn man es nicht selbst versucht...."  
  
Harry nickte, als habe er verstanden und Marlas zweifelte nicht daran. Sie wandte sich den anderen Schülern zu und befahl ihnen, zu versuchen, sich so stark zu konzentrieren wie möglich. Für den Rest der Stunde ignorierte Harry die Professorin, doch das kränkte sie nicht. Sie fragte sich nur, welchen Zauber die Jungs probierten - ein Beruhigungszauber für die Kulayos war es jedenfalls nicht.  
  
Sobald die Stunde zu Ende war, verließen Harry, Draco und Blaise den Raum für Verteidigung. Der Schwarzhaarige war äußerlich ganz ruhig, doch die Slytherins spürten, dass es unter der Oberfläche heftig brodelte und Harry eigentlich am liebsten zum Geheimraum gerannt wäre.  
  
Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter den drein, stellte sich Harry auch schon in die Mitte des Zimmers und versank in seine Welt. Draco und Blaise warteten erst einmal ab, denn nach dem, was in der Stunde zuvor geschehen war, ahnten die beiden, dass Harry es nun schaffen würde. Sie hatten nach Marlas Worten alle erkannt, wo ihr Fehler gelegen hatte, doch Harry schien der einzige zu sein, der schon so weit vorgedrungen war. Draco wusste, dass seine Konzentration an einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Problem mit fantastischem Körper, leuchtend grünen Augen und verführerischen Lippen scheiterte und Blaise hatte ebenfalls noch nicht dieses Stadium der 'Leere', wie die Lehrerin es genannt hatte erreicht, wo nur noch die Angst vor dem Nicht-zurückkommen war.  
  
Gespannt sahen sie also Harry zu, der noch immer still da stand und kaum zu atmen schien. Und plötzlich flackerte das Bild kurz. Nicht lang genug, dass Draco oder Blaise das Tier erkennen konnten, was sich Harry gewählt hatte, doch lang genug um den Erfolg zu zeigen. Und der Gryffindor wachte nicht wie beim letzten Mal erschöpft auf, sondern sank scheinbar noch tiefer in die Konzentration.  
  
Und plötzlich war Harry verschwunden und vor ihnen stand eine schwarze Raubkatze, welche sie gefährlich anfunkelte.  
  
Verblüfft starrten die beiden Slytherins auf das beeindruckende Tier, welches nun langsam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf sie zukam. Ein leises Grollen erklang aus der Kehle der Großkatze, und das Fell glänzte silbrig im Schein der mitgebrachten Fackel. Die Schultermuskulatur deutete die verborgene Kraft an und die noch immer grünen Augen funkelten jetzt fast bedrohlich. Doch dann schnurrte das Tier sanft und trat den letzten Schritt zu Draco, schnüffelte an dessen Hand und genoss das zaghafte Kraulen des Blonden.  
  
"Wow", konnte dieser nur flüstern und Blaise nickte zustimmend. Dann trat das Tier zurück und Augenblicke später stand ein zufrieden lächelnder Harry vor ihnen. Dieser genoss die verblüfften Gesichter der Slytherins und strich seinen Umhang glatt. Er war froh, dass die Verwandlung die Kleidung mit einschloss und er nach der Rückkehr in die menschliche Form nicht nackt vor den anderen stehen musste.  
  
Der Puma war das ideale Geschöpf für Harry. Unauffällig im Dunklen, aber kräftig und zumindest unbewaffneten Menschen bei weitem überlegen. Harry war zufrieden mit dieser Wahl und er wusste, dass es die beiden anderen auch waren.  
  
"Es war ganz einfach, jetzt wo ich wusste, was ich falsch machte. Ich bin nie weit genug gegangen, um Erfolg zu haben. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie es geht, brauche ich mich nicht mehr so stark konzentrieren, so dass ich mich jederzeit und überall ohne Vorbereitung verwandeln kann. Ihr müsst es auch mal versuchen.", erklärte Harry und die beiden nickten.  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte es auch Blaise geschafft und konnte nun ohne Probleme seine Animagi-Form annehmen. Nur Draco hatte noch Probleme und egal wie sehr er es vor den anderen zu verheimlichen versuchte, bemerkten sie es doch.  
  
"Drac, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du es jetzt noch nicht schaffst. Wir haben auch ewig gebraucht...", versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten, doch Draco stand nur wütend in der Raummitte und war auf sich und die Welt sauer.  
  
"Aber ihr könnt es jetzt, während ich noch immer am Anfang bin....verdammt!", fluchend schlug der Blonde die Hand gegen die Mauer neben der Tür und wollte flüchten, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Vielleicht können wir dir helfen. Du konzentrierst dich nicht richtig, aber wenn du uns sagst, was dich so beschäftigt, dann können wir dir vielleicht ..."  
  
Der Slytherin riss sich mit einem wütenden Blick los und stürmte davon, ohne zu antworten. Zurück blieben ein verzweifelter Harry und ein ratloser Blaise.  
  
Natürlich fiel auf, dass sich das Trio scheinbar getrennt hatte, denn Draco ignorierte Harry und Blaise für die nächsten Tage vollkommen. Die beiden anderen versuchten immer wieder, herauszufinden, was Drac so beschäftigte, doch mehr als ein "Geht euch nichts an!" bekamen sie nie.  
  
Die Situation eskalierte, als einige Gryffindors Dracos Einsamkeit nutzen wollten, um ihn anzugreifen. Der Blonde war noch vor Harry und Blaise aus Snapes Kerker geflüchtet und allein zum Slytherin-Turm unterwegs, um seine Bücher zu holen. Doch ein paar Siebtklässler der Löwen folgten dem Blonden sofort und hielten ihn in einer unbeobachteten Ecke der Kerkergänge auf.  
  
"Na wohin so eilig, ohne deine Bodygourds oder Potter. Fürchtest du dich nicht, so ganz allein?", wollte Seamus gehässig wissen und schien vergessen zu haben, dass Draco schon früher niemanden benötigt hatte, um sich zu verteidigen. Bevor sich die Gryffindors versahen, waren sie schon alle ihre Zauberstäbe los und lagen entweder kichernd am Boden oder standen erstarrt in der Gegend, weil sie der 'Petrificus'-Fluch getroffen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich erklangen Schritte hinter einer Gangbiegung und Draco wirbelte auf alles gefasst zu dem neuen Angreifer, doch es waren lediglich Harry und Blaise, die Draco gefolgt waren. Diese stoppten nun angesichts der Situation vor ihnen und Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco fuhr ihn wütend an: "Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage mich allein zu verteidigen."  
  
"Daran zweifle ich doch auch...", setzte der Schwarzhaarige an, doch der Blonde schrie ihn weiter wütend an: "Dann lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe, verdammt. Reicht es nicht, wenn Blaise dir folgt wie ein Schoßhündchen, mich kriegst du nicht klein, ist das klar. Du kannst dir den ganzen Kram sonst wohin stecken, ich hab alles so satt!"  
  
Damit stürmte der Junge an ihnen vorbei und hinterließ zwei verblüffte Jungs die keine Ahnung hatten, was in ihren Freund gefahren war. Achselzuckend und mit einem wütenden Blick zu den erstarrten oder kichernden Gryffindors ging Harry gefolgt von Blaise wieder Richtung Verwandlungs-Raum. Draco würde sich schon wieder einkriegen.  
  
Doch der Blonde tauchte bis zum Abendessen nicht wieder auf und langsam machten sich seine Freunde Sorgen. Harry sah letztendlich auf der Karte der Herumtreiber nach und entdeckte den Punkt D. Malfoy auf der Spitze des Astronomieturmes. Entschlossen ging er los um den Blonden zur Rede zu stellen, denn es gab keinen Grund für diesen Ausraster. Nur weil es Draco nicht sofort gelang, ein Animagus zu werden, musste er nicht gleich Blaise und ihn beleidigen, zumal es vor den Gryffindors geschehen war. Blaise stimmte mit Harry überein, dass nur einer mit Draco reden sollte, damit sie überhaupt Erfolg hatten und so ging der Gryffindor nun durch das Schloss, immer wieder die Karte beobachtend.  
  
Letztendlich kam Draco ihm jedoch schon entgegen und sie trafen sich im 3. Stock des Schlosses, vor dem Heiltränke-Raum. Als Draco den Schwarzhaarigen sah, wollte er sofort wieder umdrehen, doch Harry rannte auf ihn zu und bat ihn sanft zu warten. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand der Slytherin da und wich Harrys Blick aus. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, was Harry verblüfft innehalten ließ, denn er hatte Draco noch nie weinen gesehen. Eigentlich hielt er den Slytherin für zu stolz und stark, um solche Gefühle zuzulassen, doch nun erkannte Harry, dass der andere auch nur ein Mensch war, jedoch einer, der seine Gefühle gut verbergen konnte.  
  
"Na los, lach schon...ich hab's nicht anders verdient.", Dracos Worte klangen bitter, doch Harry erkannte, dass er sich eigentlich eher selbst verletzen wollte.  
  
"Ich werd nicht lachen. Und auch wenn du es hasst, das zu hören, aber du bist auch nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, Drac. Was war heute und in den letzten Tagen los, hm?" Die Hand des Gryffindors legte sich beruhigend auf die Schulter des Kleineren, doch dieser zuckte wie unter einer heißen Berührung zusammen und keuchte leise auf. Dann wirbelte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum und rannte davon - und ließ zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Gryffindor verblüfft stehen. Auch Harry ging darauf hin ratlos zum Gryffindor-Turm. er verstand den Blonden einfach nicht, was hatte Harry ihm denn getan? Und Harry bemerkte auch die beiden Gestalten nicht, die sich verstohlen hinter ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen und alles beobachtet hatten.  
  
Harry war froh darüber, die ersten beiden Stunden frei zu haben, denn so konnte er sich noch mal mit Blaise in der Bibliothek treffen und über Dracos seltsames Verhalten beratschlagen. Viel kam nicht dabei heraus, denn Blaise hatte Draco nicht zurückkommen hören und der einzige Hinweis auf dessen nächtliche Anwesenheit in ihrem Zimmer war Dracs zerwühltes Bett gewesen. Auch beim Frühstück war er nicht und Harry machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen.  
  
Doch hätte Harry gewusst, was in diesen zwei Freistunden im Schloss vor sich ging, wäre er nicht so ruhig gewesen. Kaum betrat Harry in Kräuterkunde das Gewächshaus 21 schlugen ihm seltsame Emotionen entgegen. Von boshaftem Gekicher über Ekel bis hin zu offenen Beleidigungen war alles vorhanden und Harry fragte sich, was nun schon wieder los war. Nicht dass ihn die Stimmung störte. Sie war exakt dass, was er letztendlich irgendwann hatte erreichen wollen. Doch erstens wollte er den Grund für diese Feindseeligkeit wissen und zweitens interessierte ihn, wie das ganze so plötzlich ausbrechen konnte. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, mit denen er diese Stunde hatte, waren auch nur allzu gern bereit, seine unausgesprochenen Fragen zu beantworten.  
  
Kaum hatte Professor Sprout ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie die Aloena - kleine rankende Rosenpflanzen mit aphrodisierender Wirkung - umtopfen sollten, begann Lavander: "Na, hat dir dein Lover den Laufpass gegeben, oder steht er nicht auf Dreier?"  
  
Harry hielt irritiert inne und blickte Lavander verwundert an, was eine Aloena nutzte, um seine Finger einzuwickeln. Sanft befreite er sich wieder von den grünen Ranken, als Dean abfällig einwarf: "Das würde sicher viele interessieren, dass der goldene Junge so ne Schlampe ist."  
  
Immer noch irritiert setzte Harry die Pflanze in seiner Hand ab und blickte dann die Schüler um sich an. "Was genau soll das eigentlich?", fragte er ruhig und ging erst mal nicht auf die Beleidigungen ein, die er sich auch gar nicht erklären konnte.  
  
"Sag bloß, der große Potter ist zu blöd um zu schnallen, dass wir es wissen. Hast du echt gedacht, dass du so was Perverses geheim halten kannst. Tja, Pech gehabt. Sobald das die Presse erfährt kannst du dich von deinem Ruf verabschieden - obwohl, der scheint dir ja sowieso nicht sonderlich wichtig zu sein." Das war ein Hufflepuff, den Harry gar nicht kannte, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.  
  
Die anderen schienen ihm seine Unwissenheit abzulesen, denn sie grinsten hinterhältig und Katie, eine weitere Hufflepuff sagte: "Dann werden wir dich mal aufklären. Wir wissen dass du schwul bist und Malfoy dich fickt. Tja und wie's aussieht hat der endlich auch gerafft, dass du auch diesen Zabini vögelst, denn er hat dir offenbar endlich den Laufpass gegeben. Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man abserviert wird und feststellt nur ein Spielzeug zu sein? Ich wette, du kannst es dir jetzt nicht mehr erlauben, so große Töne zu spucken, wenn Malfoy seine Slytherins auf dich und Blaise hetzt."  
  
Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen grinste Harry nur amüsiert und kicherte dann sogar leise. Dann schnappte er sich einige der Aloena, warf sie in die Menge und entkam unter dem ganzen Tumult, während die Pflänzchen alles einzuranken versuchten, was sich in ihrer Nähe bewegte. Bevor Sprout merken würde, dass er fehlte, war die Stunde vorbei.  
  
Als er zurück zum Schloss ging, verfinsterte sich jedoch seine Miene. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Dracos seltsames Benehmen...alles. Er war so dumm gewesen! Wieso hatte er das nicht bemerkt? Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und dachte nach. Sobald Katie angefangen hatte zu erklären, hatte es Klick gemacht. Sie hatten ihn und Draco gestern im Gang gesehen und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ein Paar waren. Das war zwar absurd, erklärte aber einiges. Harry wusste nicht, wie sie nach der Szene denken konnten, dass ER von Drac fallen gelassen worden war, wo doch der Blonde derjenige gewesen war, der am Boden zerstört geflohen war. Doch das passte wahrscheinlich viel besser in ihre Theorie. Und Harry gab zu, dass es sein könnte. Sie waren kein Paar, doch er wusste, dass Draco auf Jungs stand und bei sich selbst hatte er es in letzter Zeit auch vermutet. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er und Drac sich ständig angifteten. Wenn er die vielen kleinen Gesten und Worte berücksichtigte, die der Slytherin immer wieder tat oder sagte, dann wurde deutlich, was er für Harry empfand. Wieso hatte der Gryffindor das nicht viel eher bemerkt? Wieso brauchte er erst diese kleinen Kinder, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen? Und während Katie geredet hatte, war Harry klar geworden, dass er sich über diese Situation freute. Er bedeutete Draco etwas! Sie waren nicht nur wegen des Plans befreundet! Harry konnte sich sogar vorstellen, wirklich mit dem Blonden zusammen zu sein. Er genoss dessen Gegenwart und konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie das früher mit ihren Streiten gewesen war. Er musste mit Drac reden um herauszufinden, ob das sein Problem war, denn es erklärte so viel. Die fehlende Konzentration, die Wut ... alles. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo der Slytherin steckte.  
  
Doch dieses Problem war leicht zu lösen. Harry brauchte nicht einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers konsultieren, denn Draco hatte seit gestern früh nicht mehr am Essen teilgenommen und er war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Küche oder dort in der Nähe.  
  
Und der Schwarzhaarige behielt Recht, denn der Blonde saß einsam in einer Ecke der Küche, mit einem kleinen Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten vor sich. Offenbar hatte er noch nicht viel davon gegessen und auch seine angezogenen Knie und seine ganze Haltung zeugten von den Problemen, die den Slytherin quälten.  
  
Was weder Dumbledore noch Hermine oder Ron wussten, war, dass Harry noch immer einen Freund hatte, den er gern besuchte und das war Dobby. Der Hauself hatte sich verwundert gezeigt, als er feststellte, dass alle im Schloss seinen berühmten Freund hassten, doch Harry hatte ihn beruhigt. Es gehörte zum Plan und Dobby hatte sofort aufgehört zu fragen und es einfach akzeptiert. Seitdem waren Draco, Blaise und der Gryffindor schon oft hier unten in der Küche gewesen, wenn sie wegen langer Übungsstunden das Essen verpassten, oder nachts noch Hunger hatten. Die anderen Elfen ignorierten die drei, doch Dobby sorgte immer dafür, dass alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt wurden.  
  
Jetzt war der kleine Hauself nirgends zu sehen und auch sonst herrschte hier wenig Betrieb. Die Elfen waren wohl im Schloss beschäftigt, da das Frühstück schon lange vorbei war. Somit konnten sie ungestört reden und Harry war dankbar dafür. Vorsichtig trat er zu Draco, welcher ihn jedoch erst bemerkte, als er zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich los, Drac? Du tust so, als hätte ich dir was getan."  
  
Die Schultern des Blonden strafften sich und mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah er auf: "Was willst du schon wieder hier? Ich hab dir gesagt, ich komm allein klar. Lass mich in Ruhe!" Doch seine vorherige Haltung strafte seinem arroganten Ton Lügen und Harry setzte sich ohne Zögern neben ihn auf die warmen Steine am Herdfeuer.  
  
"Pech gehabt. Ich werd dich nicht eher in Ruhe lassen, bis du mit mir geredet hast. Du müsstest mich kennen und wissen, dass sich keiner wehren kann, wenn ich beschließe, ihm zu helfen."  
  
Der kleine Scherz zeigte Wirkung, denn Draco entspannte sich etwas. Doch als er das bemerkte, sah er, wütend über sich selbst, in eine andere Richtung und schwieg verbissen. Harry seufzte vernehmlich. Also eine andere Taktik.  
  
"Das passt doch gar nicht zu dir, ständig vor den Problemen wegzulaufen. Du hast...." Bei seinem Stolz packen, war das einzige vernünftige, was dem Gryffindor außer der Wahrheit einfiel, doch der Blonde unterbrach ihn grob.  
  
"Was bringt dich dazu zu glauben, ich hätte Probleme? Ich wüsste nicht, welche das sein sollten. Mir geht's bestens!" Diese offensichtliche Lüge ließ Draco innerlich aufseufzen und Harrys sarkastisches "Ja, klar!" machte die Situation auch nicht besser.  
  
Aber er konnte Harry doch nicht einfach sagen, dass er das Problem war, dass er diese Berührungen und diese Nähe auf freundschaftlicher Basis einfach nicht mehr aushielt...  
  
"Ich weiß, was dein Problem ist...", meinte Harry neben ihm und Draco zuckte nur die Achseln. Oh nein, dass glaubte er eher nicht. Harry hatte nicht mal die winzigste Andeutung gemacht, seit er wusste, dass der Slytherin schwul war. Darauf kam der Gryffindor nie!  
  
"Ich!"  
  
Das entsetzte Aufkeuchen neben sich ließ Harry innerlich zufrieden lächeln, doch er blickte nur ruhig in Dracs geschocktes Gesicht. Stammelnd wollte der Slytherin alles abstreiten, doch Harry unterband den Versuch mit einer Handbewegung.  
  
"Du brauchst es gar nicht leugnen. Es ergibt nämlich alles Sinn. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst." Und die Art, wie der Gryffindor das sagte, bestätigte Draco, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. Harry wusste es wirklich, jetzt half kein Leugnen mehr. Jetzt war Schadensbegrenzung gefragt, um nicht alles zu zerstören, was sie aufgebaut hatten.  
  
"Woher?" Zu seinem Entsetzen klang dieses eine Wort so leise und verzweifelt, dass er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre vor Scham. Er hörte sich an wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, das von seinem Schwarm ertappt worden war.  
  
Harry kicherte wieder leicht, was ihm einen empörten Blick des Slytherins einbrachte. Ernst fuhr er fort: "Ich war ziemlich dämlich, dass muss ich zugeben. Da erzählst du mir, dass du auf Jungs stehst und dann das mit der Wette beim ersten Quidditch-Spiel und all diese kleinen Bemerkungen und Gesten von dir und ich kapier es trotzdem nicht. Weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Es hat ein paar Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs gebraucht, die mir klar gemacht haben, wie es um deine Gefühle steht."  
  
Harry sah Dracos verständnisloses Gesicht und erzählte ihm von der vergangenen Stunde Kräuterkunde.  
  
"Irgendwer hat uns gestern Abend beobachtet. Und dann dein Ausbruch gestern Morgen im Kerker. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kommen, du hättest mich abserviert, wo doch du dich so seltsam benommen hast....aber trotzdem sind sie scheinbar schlauer als ich, denn sie haben deine Gefühle als das erkannt, was sie wirklich sind. Ich hab nur gedacht, dass du Probleme mit den Zaubern und dem Animagus und so hast. Ich dachte sogar kurz daran, dass du deine Entscheidung bezüglich meines Plans bereust, weil ich und Blaise plötzlich so stark waren wie du und du keine Machtposition uns gegenüber mehr hast. Aber dass es so direkt mit mir zu tun hat, darauf bin ich nicht gekommen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise und blickte Draco von der Seite an. "Verzeihst du mir, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab?"  
  
Doch dieser meinte nur bitter: "Was gibt's da zu verzeihen. Ich hab mich ja nicht besonders klar ausgedrückt und mir ist wohl nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass du keine Gedanken lesen kannst."  
  
Beruhigend wollte Harry seine Hand auf den Arm des Slytherins legen, doch dieser zuckte zusammen, drehte sich weg und sprang dann aufgebracht auf die Füße. "Ja es stimmt. Ich bin in dich verknallt wie ein dämliches Schulmädchen. Ich kann mich beim Üben nicht konzentrieren, weil ich ständig an dich denken muss. Und jede verdammte Nacht träum ich von dir, oder wie es wäre, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und das schlimmste ist, dass du meine Gefühle kennst und sie nicht erwiderst. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt und müssen mit einander auskommen, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, wenn wir nur Freunde sind. Ich will dich!" Erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch blieb Draco erstarrt stehen und seine übliche kalte Maske setzte sich auf sein Gesicht. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und wollte zur Tür gehen, als sich warme Arme um seine Taille schlangen und sich ein kräftiger Körper sanft an ihn schmiegte. Harrys Kinn lag auf Dracs Schulter und warmer Atem kitzelte den Blonden am Hals, als Harry sagte:  
  
"Ich hab mich mal wieder nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ich bedauere sehr, dass ich deine Gefühle erst jetzt erkannt habe, denn sonst hätte ich schon viel eher meine eigenen entdeckt."  
  
Der Slytherin wagte sich nicht zu bewegen und wartete, was nun kam.  
  
"Ich hab schon lange gewusst, dass ich an Mädchen nicht sonderlich interessiert bin, aber die nötige Konsequenz hab ich auch ignoriert. Ich mag deine Nähe, deine Berührungen - nicht als Freund, so wie mit Blaise - sondern als Geliebter. Ich lieb dich, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Und eine riesige Last wich von Draco, denn ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er drehte sich in der Umarmung herum. Dann schlang er die Arme um Harry und die beiden versanken minutenlang in einen atemlosen, fast verzweifelten Kuss. Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten, hatte Draco zu seiner Erleichterung wieder etwas zu sich selbst gefunden. Er hasste es, wenn ihn seine Gefühle so sehr beeinflussten, dass er nicht mehr er selbst war. Jetzt wurden die Küsse zärtlicher, sanfter, nur noch weiche Berührungen der Lippen und Harry spürte, wie sich Draco immer mehr beruhigte. Dieser Junge war es einfach nicht gewohnt, so viele Gefühle zu besitzen und er reagierte entsprechend heftig.  
  
Irgendwann setzten sie sich dann Arm in Arm wieder auf die Steine neben dem Herd und Draco machte sich mit plötzlichem Heißhunger über die bis jetzt vergessenen Leckereien her. Harry beobachtete ihn grinsend und wusste, dass nun endlich wieder alles so lief, wie es sein sollte. Das einzige, worüber er sich immer noch ärgerte, war, dass er die anderen Gryffindors gebraucht hatte, um auf die Lösung dieses Problems zu kommen.  
  
Es wurde spät, als Drac und Harry den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler dort und die waren Harrys Anwesenheit gewohnt. Die beiden gingen auch geradewegs zu Blaise und Dracos Zimmer, ohne auf die anderen zu achten. Der Langhaarige saß schlafend in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin, ein Buch über Heiltränke aufgeklappt auf dem Schoß, doch als die beiden Jungs eintraten, erwachte Blaise sofort. Erfreut bemerkte er, dass sich Draco wieder recht normal benahm und er wagte auch zu fragen, was denn los gewesen sei.  
  
Harry grinste nur und meinte: "Och, eigentlich nichts weiter. Außer dass Drac seine Gefühle verheimlicht hat und ich meine nicht erkannte."  
  
Der Blonde warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch Blaise kicherte nur.  
  
"Also seid ihr endlich zusammen? Hat ja lang genug gedauert."  
  
Das ließ wiederum die anderen beiden verblüfft aussehen und der Braunhaarige erklärte: "Dracs Träume waren manchmal sehr ... wortreich ... und so wie er dich immer beobachtet hat, Harry, war klar, was er für dich empfindet. Nur bei dir war ich mir nie so sicher..."  
  
Seufzend nickte der Gryffindor. "Da sind wir schon zu dritt. Aber das hat sich jetzt erledigt. Du wirst damit leben müssen, dass wir ab jetzt zusammen sind."  
  
"So lange ihr mich nicht aus dem Zimmer hier rausschmeißt... oder wenigstens nicht so oft, ist das okay. Ich hab ja immerhin auch nen Freund, also wär ich der Letzte, der was gegen eure Beziehung hat", und grinsend fügte er noch hinzu: "Gott sei dank kennt ihr den Lautloszauber!" Augenblicke später musste Blaise einem Kissen ausweichen, was Draco von seinem Bett aus geworfen hatte. Doch sie waren alle froh, dass diese neue Beziehung ihre Freundschaft und ihre Pläne nicht gefährdete.  
  
Harry ließ sich ebenfalls auf Dracos Bett nieder und glitt über die grünen Laken auf seinen Geliebten zu. Dieser nahm den Gryffindor einfach in die Arme und genoss diese Stille. Es war noch einige Zeit bis zum Mittag und die beiden hatten ja sowieso erst gegessen, denn Draco hatte auch Harry etwas von Dobbys Tablett abgegeben. Also lagen sie einfach nur beieinander, genossen die momentane Sorglosigkeit und ihre neue Liebe und träumten vor sich hin von der Zukunft.  
  
Blaise weckte die beiden Turteltäubchen dann zwei Stunden später, da es Zeit für Zaubertränke war. Harry und Drac waren verwundert, dass sie geschlafen hatten, doch offensichtlich hatten sie Ruhe gebraucht, nach all den Problemen in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Und jetzt würde das Beste kommen. Die beiden erzählten Blaise, was im Gewächshaus und in der Küche geschehen war, so dass auch dieser im Bilde war und alle drei freuten sich auf die Blicke der Gryffindor. Diese hatten ja offenbar gehofft, mit den seltsamen Gerüchten Harry auch die letzten Freunde zu nehmen. Doch sie hatten erst ermöglicht, dass die beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen waren. Wie verwundert waren die Gryffindors dann auch, als Harry Hand in Hand mit Draco, beinahe strahlend in den Kerker kam, gefolgt von einem ruhigen Blaise. Kein Zeichen eines 'Schwulendramas', keine zornigen Blicke oder bittere Feindschaft. Jeder merkte, dass die drei nun noch stärker verbunden waren. Die kleinen Andeutungen, wie eklig und pervers Harry doch sei, waren beinahe Verzweiflungstaten und die Schüler merkten, dass sie Harry damit nicht treffen konnten. Für sie wirkte es, als hätten der Slytherin und der Gryffindor beschlossen, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, nun wo es eh alle vermuteten und als würde sie die Reaktion der anderen überhaupt nicht stören. Und das traf auch zu. Harry war es ziemlich egal, was die anderen darüber dachten, dass er mit Draco zusammen war. Schon jetzt fühlte er dieses wunderbar warme Gefühl und dieses Bauchkribbeln, wenn Drac ihn nur ansah oder berührte. Er wusste, dass diese Gefühle früher auch schon da gewesen waren, doch da hatte er sie noch verdrängt und verleugnet. Jetzt, wo er jemanden hatte, der die Liebe erwiderte, konnte er nicht glücklicher sein und ihm war egal, wie das nach außen wirkte. Und Harry begriff auch, dass diese Entwicklung noch andere Vorteile hatte. Somit würde sein Ruf noch etwas weiter sinken, wenn alle wussten, dass er fest mit Drac zusammen war. Und niemanden würde der zweite Teil ihres Planes überraschen. Und niemand konnte ihm nun verweigern, mit Drac über Weihnachten zu Blaise nach Hause fahren. Die beiden verbrachten bekanntermaßen schon jahrelang ihre Weihnachten zusammen, da Dracs Eltern zu dieser Zeit meist unterwegs waren und dieses Jahr würde Harry mitfahren. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte der Schwarzhaarige glücklich und streichelte Dracos Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zärtlich. Er war seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich.  
  
/g/ Das wars für heute! Auf das nächste Pitel müsst ihr leider länger warten, denn meine Woche ist schon ziemlich voll, dass zum Schreiben nicht wirklich Zeit bleibt! Aber ich geb mir Mühe. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr ja fleißig reviewn!  
  
CZ Fly 


	4. Weihnachtszeit

So, ohne groß drumrumzureden, hier der 4. Teil. Weihnachten passt ja schön zu den momentanen Temperaturen.... Schnee auf der Zugspitze!!!! /g/  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: okay Leuts haltet eure Sockenwärmer fest! Es kommt Lemon!!! Also noch mal ganz klar und deutlich, wer was gegen Bettgeschichten, zwischen zwei männlichen Schnuffis hat, der sollte sich schnellstens verziehen!  
  
all Danke für die Reviews, auch wenn es etwas wenig waren! /schnüfsüchtigist/ Aber macht weiter so! /Gummibärchen und Schokolade austeil/  
  
sweet dreams: Sofern du das hier jemals lesen solltest, was ich jedoch nicht glaube, so gut bin ich nicht ... ich hab mir den Namen deines Devon ausgeborgt, weil der irfendwie klasse ist. Und dein Theo kommt indirekt hier nun auch vor.... Aber er passt nur so in den Plot, wie er eben da unten steht. So im Nachhinein, sind da nicht mehr wirklich viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber ich wollte es trotzdem dazuschreiben. Thx  
  
So, wie immer gehört nix mir, außer ein gewisser rot-schwarzhaariger Schnuffie. Ich verdien auch leider nix damit!  
  
So und jetzt Enjoy!!!  
  
Der zweite Lord  
  
4. Weihnachtszeit  
  
Der Tag verging schnell und Harry war einfach nicht von Drac wegzubekommen. Blaise sah ein, dass seine Freunde diese letzten Wochen vor Weihnachten nutzen wollten, um ganz harmonisch zusammen zu sein und sich gegenseitig zu entdecken. Und so ließ er sie in Ruhe. Am Abend lagen die beiden noch immer in den Kissen des Blonden und Harry genoss die Wärme des anderen.  
  
Er wusste, dass er schon längst hätte zurückgehen müssen, doch er wollte sich nicht von dem Slytherin trennen und dieser hielt ihn noch immer fast besitzergreifend fest. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag nur geredet und sich zwischenzeitlich atemlos geküsst. Blaise war irgendwann in die Bibliothek geflüchtet und die zwei bemerkten erst, dass er weg war, als er ihnen ein großes Essenstablett aus der Küche mitbrachte. Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig und der Langhaarige hatte sich vorsorglich mit einem Lautausschluss-Zauber in sein Bett verzogen, doch Harry und Drac lagen nur einfach weiter beieinander und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Sie mochten zwar die Berührungen des anderen, doch sie waren noch nicht mal einen Tag zusammen. Sex war noch nicht drin.  
  
"Ich will nicht gehen", murmelte Harry leise und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in Dracos Umarmung. Dieser deutete ein Schulterzucken an und meinte: "Du kannst auch hier schlafen. Das Bett ist groß genug." Harry strahlte den Blonden daraufhin an und nickte begeistert. Doch es verging noch eine weitere Stunde, bevor sich die zwei endlich ins Bad begaben und bettfein machten. Harry lag zuerst wieder in dem weichen Bett. Er trug eine Schlafhose von Draco und fühlte sich absolut fantastisch. Alles in diesem Bett roch nach seinem Geliebten. Dieser tauchte auch bald darauf wieder auf und legte sich neben Harry. Sofort schlang der die Arme um den Slytherin, legte den Kopf auf die nackte Brust und genoss die Wärme. Harry hörte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag des Blonden zu und fühlte sich geborgen. Dracos Hand streichelte zärtlich über den muskulösen Rücken des Gryffindors und auch er fühlte sich glücklich. Jetzt würde er keine Probleme mehr mit seiner Konzentration haben.  
  
"Ich lieb dich", nuschelte Harry leise und schläfrig und Draco grinste leicht. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, diesen wundervollen Jungen je zu besitzen und ihn zu lieben, geschweige denn zurück geliebt zu werden. Das war das schönste Gefühl seit langem.  
  
----------  
  
Tatsächlich schaffte Draco es in nur drei weiteren Tagen, ein Animagus zu werden. Allerdings nicht ohne Probleme. Zuerst schaffte er nicht mehr als ein kurzes Flackern, doch dann standen Harry und Blaise einem riesigen Drachen gegenüber ... der sich den Kopf an der Decke des Geheimraumes stieß und ausgeknockt zu Boden fiel. Als Harry und Blaise sich wieder von ihrer Lachattacke beruhigt hatten und Draco für einen weiteren Versuch wieder bei Bewusstsein war, hatte Blaise den Raum magisch vergrößert, so dass Draco auch hinein passte. Keiner von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, dass ein Drache ja wesentlich größer war, als sie. Auch jetzt musste sich das dunkelgrün schimmernde Wesen noch etwas verrenken und quetschen, um in dem Raum nichts kaputt zu machen, doch es funktionierte. Zu Weihnachten würden sie dann mal probieren, ob das Fliegen für Draco genauso einfach war, wie für einen echten Drachen. Hier in Hogwarts konnten sie sich jedoch keine Flugstunden leisten.  
  
------------  
  
Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte Dumbledore nicht lange protestieren können, als Harry ihm mitteilte, dass er in den Ferien nicht in Hogwarts bleiben und auch nicht zu den Dursleys fahren würde. Natürlich konnten sie wegen Lucius Gefolgschaft zu Voldemort nicht nach Malfoy Manor und so war nur das Schloss der Familie Zabini in Frage gekommen. Diese Familie war schon sehr alt, jedoch nicht wirklich reinblütig, so dass sie dem Lord nie gefolgt waren. Und da das selbst bei Auroren bekannt war, weil Miranda Zabini - Blaise Großmutter - selbst früher Aurorin gewesen war, konnte Dumbledore schlecht etwas dagegen sagen. Draco besuchte seinen Slytherin- Freund sowieso jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten, so dass dessen Eltern nichts gegen weiteren Besuch hatten und damit waren für die Lehrer in Hogwarts keine Ausreden mehr möglich, Harry von seinem Freund fern zu halten.  
  
Die letzten zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten waren recht ruhig gewesen, denn alle waren nur mit dem Fest beschäftigt. Ihre Abneigung gegen die Beziehung von Harry und Drac war noch zu spüren, doch das Fest der Liebe überschattete alles. Harry und sein Slytherin verbrachten die Tage so harmonisch wie möglich und lagen immer noch manchmal nur stundenlang auf Dracs Bett und küssten sich. Seit sie ihre Liebe erkannt hatten, schlief Harry nur noch bei den Slytherins und war praktisch mit in das Zimmer eingezogen. In den Gryffindor-Turm kam er nur noch ganz selten und so sahen seine früheren Freunde ihn nur noch beim Essen und im Unterricht und konnten ihn nicht mehr irgendwie dumm anmachen.  
  
Alles in allem war es eine schöne Zeit - doch Harry, Blaise und Draco wussten, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein würde.  
  
------------  
  
Blaise Vater Devon begrüßte die drei Jungs, welche mit einer der Kutschen Hogwarts' gebracht worden waren.  
  
"Na wie war die Reise, bestimmt ewig lang." Erfreut umarmte der ältere Mann seinen Sohn Blaise. Dann gab er Draco und Harry höflich die Hand und führte sie durch das große Tor in die Eingangshalle. Die beiden Slytherins kannten das hier ja schon, aber Harry war trotz Hogwarts sprachlos. Schon allein das Foyer war so groß wie das ganze Haus der Dursleys. Wie konnte eine einzige Familie in diesem riesigen Haus leben. Hinter sich hörte er ein Kichern von Blaise und dann meinte Draco missbilligend: "Bei Merlin, Harry, so begeisternd ist das auch wieder nicht. Was willst du dann bei Malfoy Manor machen? In Ohnmacht fallen?"  
  
Verlegen nahm der Schwarzhaarige seine Tasche wieder auf und sah sich dann weiter - etwas vorsichtiger - um. Das Schloss musste riesig sein, nach dem, was er von außen gesehen hatte und wenn man die Proportionen des Foyers berücksichtigte. Doch das war gar nicht das beeindruckendste. Zwei Treppen führten nach oben in die erst Etage und endeten in einer Galerie. Davon gingen mehrere Gänge ab, die weiter ins Innere des Schlosses führten.  
  
Blaise führte die beiden Gäste zuerst zu ihrem Zimmer, was sie sich über die Ferien teilen würden. Es befand sich in einem Turm im Westflügel und Harry begann bereits zu ahnen, wie leicht es hier sein würde, sich zu verlaufen.  
  
"Sag mal Blaise, wie groß ist deine Familie, dass ihr in einem so riesigen Schloss wohnt?", wollte Harry auf seinem Weg durch das Haus wissen. Sie hatten ihr Gepäck abgestellt und der braunhaarige Junge zeigte Harry gerade den Rest des Gebäudes. Draco hatte sich schon in die Bibliothek in der 2. Etage verzogen, da er sich hier ja auskannte.  
  
Blaise zuckte die Achseln: "Früher war unsere Familie ziemlich groß. Da hat meine Großmutter noch hier gewohnt und meine ganzen Tanten und Onkels. Aber viele sind in letzter Zeit weggezogen, weil sie nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben wollten. Im Moment wohnen nur Mom und Dad hier und deshalb ist auch alles außer dem Westturm ziemlich verwaist."  
  
Das hatte Harry auch schon bemerkt. Die anderen drei kleineren Türme waren tatsächlich ziemlich einsam. Die Möbel waren größtenteils verschwunden oder zugehangen und alles war düster und staubig. Doch der Westflügel wirkte dafür umso wohnlicher und behaglicher. Im Erdgeschoss war die Küche, darüber die Zimmer der Jungs, Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer der Eltern und ein kleiner Salon, der als Ess- und Wohnzimmer diente. In der zweiten Etage befanden sich ein großer Salon für offizielle Anlässe und die Bibliothek von Devon - einem Heilmagier. Jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg nach ganz oben.  
  
Blaise öffnete die Tür am Ende der engen Wendeltreppe und bedeutete Harry vorzugehen. Dieser bückte sich unter der Tür durch und blieb dann staunend stehen. Dieser Raum war eindeutig magisch vergrößert, denn seine Ausmaße waren wesentlich größer, als der Turm eigentlich zuließ. Es war ein großer Übungsraum. An der einen Wand befand sich ein großes Regal mit Büchern. Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es Bücher der dunklen Künste waren und er wunderte sich, wie sie hier her gekommen waren, wo die Zabinis doch Voldemort nicht dienten. An einer anderen Wand waren hunderte menschliche und magische Waffen aufgebaut und unterstrichen die Funktion des Zimmers. Der Rest des Raumes war leer und nur von mehreren Fackeln erhellt.  
  
Begeistert drehte sich der Gryffindor zu Blaise um und dieser meinte: "Drac und ich haben hier schon ziemlich oft geübt. Die meisten der Bücher kommen von seinem Vater. Drac war nicht nur hier, um seinen Eltern über Weihnachten nicht im Weg zu sein, sondern auch, um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Und es kommt noch besser."  
  
Damit ging Blaise auf die Wand gegenüber zu, berührte eine der Fackeln und zog sie leicht nach unten. Sofort darauf erklang ein leises Knirschen und ein Teil der Wand bewegte sich zur Seite. Wieder bedeutete er Harry, zuerst hindurch zu gehen und dieser folgte der Aufforderung. Es war Nacht, als er auf die Plattform hinaustrat. Der Himmel war sternenklar und es wehte ein kalter Wind, der Harrys Umhang aufbauschte. Doch der bemerkte die Kälte gar nicht, so überwältigend war der Anblick unter ihm. Der Gryffindor hatte nun freie Sicht auf das Anwesen hinter dem Schloss. Genau am Fuß der Mauern befand sich eine große gepflegte Gartenanlage, die sicher Blaise Mutter Melissa versorgte. Dahinter waren einige Stallungen, in denen neben mehreren Pferden auch einige Kutschen und Muggel-Autos untergebracht sein mussten. Dann endete das eigentliche Schloss und die Ländereien begannen. Weit in Richtung Horizont konnte Harry die durch steinerne Mauern bezeichnete Grenze erkennen, doch davor befand sich dass, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte: Ein großes Quidditchfeld. "Wow!", war das einzige, was der Schwarzhaarige herausbrachte und Blaise grinste.  
  
"Drac und ich haben hier schon ziemlich oft geübt, damit unser lieber Slytherin dich endlich schlagen konnte. Aber das Beste ist, dass wir das Feld aufgrund der klaren Grenzen vollständig isolieren können. Wir können es vor dem Ministerium und sogar vor Voldemort verstecken."  
  
"Das heißt, wir können dort zaubern, ohne den Alarm im Ministerium oder bei Dumbledore auszulösen.", stellte Harry nachdenklich fest und nickte leicht. Das war praktisch. Es gab viele Verschleierungszauber um Magie zu verbergen, doch sie wirkten alle nur auf einen genau begrenzten Raum. Doch für ihre Übungen, die sie sich für Weihnachten vorgenommen hatten, reichte ein einzelnes Zimmer nicht, selbst ein vergrößerter Raum wie der, den sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten. Doch das Feld dort draußen war ideal.  
  
"Und Drac kann auch mal das Fliegen ausprobieren. Wir können das Spielfeld nämlich auch vor neugierigen Augen schützen."  
  
Begeistert blickte sich Harry noch etwas um, bevor sie den Übungsraum wieder betraten und dann den Turm verließen. Auf dem Rückweg zur Bibliothek erklärte Blaise Harry: "Mom wird sich auch über Weihnachten hauptsächlich im Ministerium aufhalten." Seit Voldemort letztes Schuljahr Hogwarts angegriffen hatte, konnte Fudge die Auferstehung des Lords nicht mehr leugnen und das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um gegen die Angriffe der Todesser vorzugehen oder hysterische Zauberer zu beruhigen. Harry wunderte sich eigentlich, dass Melissa Zabini es überhaupt schaffte ab und zu nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
"Dad weiß von Dracs und meinen Übungsstunden in den letzten Jahren - wahrscheinlich weiß Mom das auch - aber bis jetzt haben sie noch nichts dagegen gesagt. Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Voldemort hasse und dass ich nie auf seine Seite wechseln würde, also lassen sie mich sogar mit Drac zaubern. Außerdem hat Dad im letzten Brief irgendwas von einem neuen Heiltrank geschrieben, an dem er arbeitet und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er 24 Stunden am Tag im Labor zubringen, wenn nicht was wirklich dringendes dazwischen kommt. Wir werden also so ziemlich unsere Ruhe haben."  
  
Blaise betrat nun dicht gefolgt von Harry die Bibliothek und musste Lächeln. Der Gryffindor folgte dem Blick des Braunhaarigen und grinste ebenfalls. In der Mitte des Zimmers befanden sich mehrere Sofas und ein Arbeitstisch, doch Draco hatte die weichen Sitzmöbel vorgezogen. Die beiden Jungs erkannten nun auch warum, denn der Blonde lag mit einem dicken Wälzer über Zaubertränke auf dem Bauch friedlich schlafend auf einem der Sofas.  
  
Blaise drehte sich wieder zur Tür und flüsterte amüsiert: "Ich denke mal du brauchst mich nicht, um den Drachen zu wecken. Seht aber zu, dass ihr in einer Stunde im Salon zum Abendessen erscheint." Damit verschwand der Slytherin und ließ einen errötenden Harry zurück.  
  
'Was glaubt der eigentlich, wie weit wir schon sind?', fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige, doch dann streifte er seine Verlegenheit ab und ging auf den Schlafenden zu. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand noch auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf seinem Bauch und die andere hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und lockten Harry verführerisch zu einem Kuss. Doch der Schwarzhaarige widerstand der Versuchung vorerst und setzte sich nur vorsichtig neben seinen Geliebten auf das schwarze Polster. Draco so friedlich zu sehen, ließ Harry kurz innerlich aufatmen und alles vergessen. Den Plan, ihre Probleme, Voldemort, Dumbledore - einfach alles. Es gab nur noch den schlafenden Prinzen neben ihm. Die Welt war in diesem Augenblick einfach nur perfekt. Dann streckte Harry eine Hand aus, um eine blonde Strähne, die Draco ins Gesicht fiel, fort zu streichen und der Slytherin wachte sofort auf. Entschuldigend lächelte Harry ihn an, doch Draco schaute nur verträumt zurück.  
  
"Ich hab von dir geträumt", stellte er fest und hielt Harrys Hand fest, die dieser wieder zu sich nehmen wollte. Harry folgte der stummen Aufforderung und strich sanft über Dracos Wange zu dessen blondem Haar hinauf. Dort vergrub er seine Finger in die seidigen Strähnen und beugte sich langsam nach unten.  
  
"So, hast du das. Was war es denn für ein Traum?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen und küsste die roten Lippen des anderen Jungen sanft. Draco lächelte leicht und meinte: "Er war viel zu kurz." Dann hielt er Harrys Kopf mit seiner freien Hand fest und provozierte einen weiteren, leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Minuten vergingen, in denen sie sich einfach nur atemlos küssten. Dann legte sich Harry neben Draco auf das Sofa und dieser legte seine Arme um die Taille des kleineren Jungen.  
  
"Wo hast du denn Blaise gelassen?", fragte der Slytherin nach einiger Zeit, in der sie nur stumm die Gegenwart des Anderen genossen hatten.  
  
Harry wurde wieder etwas rot und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge des Blonden: "Er denkt wohl, dass wir etwas Zeit 'für uns' brauchen. Wir sollen in einer Stunde zum Essen in den Salon."  
  
"So, das denkt er also. Und du?", wollte Draco sanft wissen.  
  
"Ähm ... ich ...", stammelte Harry, doch der Slytherin lachte nur leise.  
  
"Keine Sorge, wir überstürzen das schon nicht. Immerhin warst du bis vor kurzem noch 'ungeküsst'." Grinsend wehrte er einen halbherzigen Schlag des empörten Harrys ab.  
  
----------  
  
Beim Abendessen war nun auch Melissa anwesend, die Harry bis jetzt nur aus Blaise Erzählungen kannte. Auch sie sagte nichts dazu, dass Harry - der goldene Junge und Feind des Lords - sie besuchte und nun einträchtig mit Draco Malfoy zusammen am Tisch saß. Im Gegenteil, es schien, als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt, dass Harry mit ihrem Sohn und dessen bestem Freund befreundet war. Harry wurde sofort freundlich aufgenommen und Melissa und Devon sprachen mit ihm, wie mit einem alten Bekannten. Diese Herzlichkeit hatte Harry erst ein einziges anderes Mal in seinem Leben erfahren und das war im Fuchsbau gewesen - eine Zeit die ewig her schien.  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen die Jungs noch etwas mit Blaise Eltern zusammen und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Dabei erfuhren sie auch, dass Melissa tatsächlich die ganze Weihnachtszeit über würde arbeiten müssen. Devon meinte dazu nur, dass die drei ja eh nicht ständig von ihnen beobachtet werden wollten und er sich auch in sein Labor verziehen wolle - was Blaise Harry schon angekündigt hatte. Die Geschenke würden sie dann am 25. aber gemeinsam aufmachten; das hatte Melissa versprochen.  
  
Die drei Jungs verzogen sich am Abend auch schon recht schnell in ihre Zimmer, denn die Fahrt war lang und anstrengend gewesen und ihr Terminplan für Weihnachten war ähnlich voll gestopft wie der von Blaise Mutter. Harry konnte sich auch nur noch genießerisch an seinen Geliebten schmiegen, bevor er einschlief. Selbst wenn sie schon so weit gewesen wären, wie Blaise dachte, wäre Sex an diesem Abend unmöglich gewesen.  
  
-----------  
  
Blaise erwachte durch ein seltsames Gefühl und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, welches durch seinen Vorhang schien. Seltsam, er hätte schwören können, dass er die Vorhänge am Abend verschlossen hatte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er erwacht war und sein Kopf fuhr suchend herum. Tatsächlich. Ein warmer Arm war besitzergreifend um seine Taille geschlungen und der dazugehörige Körper hatte sich nackt an ihn geschmiegt. Ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen und das rotschwarze Haar des Eindringlings kitzelte Blaise an der Nase. Sanft streichelte der Slytherin den blassen Rücken des anderen und genoss dessen warmes Gewicht. Durch die Berührungen erwachte der Neuankömmling und blickte Blaise verschlafen aber glücklich an.  
  
'Morgen Liebling.' ertönte es in Blaise Gedanken und er küsste Blaise dann alles andere als müde. Genießerisch umschlang Blaise den Körper des anderen und presste ihn näher an sich. Alle Fragen waren vergessen und es gab nur noch den Jungen über ihm. Er hatte ihn schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen. Der Rothaarige fuhr mit seinen Händen liebkosend Blaise Körper entlang, während er ihn weiterhin küsste. Seine Hände blieben am Blaise Schlafanzughose hängen und nahmen das Kleidungsstück einfach mit sich auf ihrem Weg nach unten. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen, dass keiner Geduld für lange Spielchen hatte. Ohne lange zu zögern drang ein Finger in Blaise ein und weitete ihn sanft, während er noch immer von den Lippen um den Verstand gebracht wurde. Dem Finger folgten schon bald zwei weitere und Blaise konnte nur noch genüsslich stöhnen. Er drängte sich gegen die Hand um zu zeigen, dass er bereit war und der andere wartete auch nicht mehr lange. Die Finger wurden durch einen Penis ersetzt, welcher quälend langsam eindrang. Blaise keuchte laut und schlang seine Beine um den blassen Körper des anderen. Er zog ihn noch weiter zu sich und noch weiter in sich hinein. Beide konnten sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen und der Rothaarige begann kraftvoll in Blaise zu stoßen. Schon nach einigen Stößen bäumte sich der Braunhaarige unter ihm auf und verspritzte seinen Samen auf seinem Bauch, während sich die Muskeln in seinem Inneren zusammen zogen und auch den Eindringling kommen ließen.  
  
Erschöpft trennten sie sich wieder und Blaise kuschelte sich an den erhitzten starken Körper. Jetzt hatte er endlich Zeit zu fragen: "Was machst du eigentlich schon hier, Sajin? Ich hab eigentlich erst in drei Tagen mit dir gerechnet."  
  
'Soll ich wieder gehen?' fragte der Angesprochene halb ernst, halb im Scherz, doch Blaise wusste, dass er darauf nicht antworten brauchte. Er hatte die beruhigende Stimme seines Geliebten in seinen Gedanken vermisst und war einfach nur glücklich, ihn jetzt hier bei sich zu haben. 'Ich hatte einen Auftrag des Lords, aber ich war etwas eher fertig. Und da ich wusste, dass Draco und du über Weihnachten hier seid, dachte ich, dass ich schon eher vorbei komme. Ich hoffe, ich stör euch nicht.' Kichernd meinte Blaise nur: "Was glaubst du denn, wobei du Drac und mich hier stören könntest? Natürlich bist du immer willkommen. Allerdings muss ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen."  
  
Verwundert blickte Sajin seinen Geliebten an, doch der erhob sich wortlos und begann sich an zu ziehen. Als der Rothaarige keine Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls zu erheben, stöhnte Blaise gespielt: "Brauchst du ne Extraeinladung. Du wirst ihn beim Frühstück sehen, aber dazu musst du dich erst mal erheben."  
  
Jetzt zog sich auch Sajin endlich an und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück. Blaise überlegte jedoch schon, wie Harry reagieren würde, denn er kannte Sajin ja nur aus seinen Erzählungen.  
  
---------  
  
Als die beiden Quidditch-Sucher den Salon betraten, sahen sie Blaise entgegen ihrer Erwartungen nicht allein am Tisch, sondern in Begleitung eines ziemlich gut aussehenden jungen Mannes. Er hatte rot-schwarze kurze Haare, im Kontrast dazu sehr bleiche Haut und unter seinem Shirt zeichnete sich deutlich ein durchtrainierter Oberkörper ab. Harry blieb verblüfft stehen und blickte zu Draco, der den Fremden jedoch zu kennen schien und arglos zum Tisch ging. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, was Blaise über seinen Freund gesagt hatte und musste feststellen, dass es nicht gelogen war.  
  
Sajin stammte aus einer älteren Zaubererfamilie, die sogar über einige Ecken mit den Malfoys verwandt war. Natürlich war es Pflicht für eine solche reinblütige Familie, Lord Voldemort zu dienen und da Sajins Eltern beide schon etwas älter und die Mutter sogar bettlegerich war, war die Wahl auf den einzigen Sohn gefallen. Blaise hatte erzählt, dass er Sajin schon sehr lange kannte, sie waren auch schon seit Blaise dritten Schuljahr zusammen und für beide war es schrecklich gewesen, als Sajin dem dunklen Lord vor zwei Jahren die Treuen schwören musste. Davon abgesehen war Sajin stumm, besaß aber die Gabe der Gedankensprache und konnte sich so trotz allem verständlich machen. Blaise hatte erzählt, dass Sajin der einzige war, von dem er wusste, dass er ohne Sprüche und Formeln zaubern konnte und Harry bewunderte das. Nur Kraft seiner Gedanken zaubern zu können, war ein entscheidender Vorteil, der nicht zu verachten war.  
  
Auch der Gryffindor setzte sich nun an den Tisch. Devon war schon in seinem Labor verschwunden und Melissa war im Ministerium, so dass die Jungs Zeit für sich haben würden. Doch bevor Harry sich eines der leckeren Brötchen nehmen konnte, hörte er eine erschrockene Stimme in seinen Gedanken und zuckte genau wie Draco und Blaise zusammen: 'Seid ihr verrückt geworden?!'  
  
Sajin war aufgesprungen und starrte Harry entgeistert an. Sein Blick hing an der Narbe auf dessen Stirn und der Schwarzhaarige begriff langsam. 'Wieso ist Harry Potter hier? Ihr wisst doch genau, dass der Lord die Gedanken seiner Anhänger lesen kann. Du bist hier absolut nicht sicher.' Der letzte Satz war speziell an Harry gerichtet, doch dieser lächelte nur. Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu und tat, als interessiere ihn das alles überhaupt nicht, während Blaise Sajin beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte.  
  
"Setz dich wieder. Es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte der Braunhaarige und der ältere Junge folgte auch etwas verwirrt der Anweisung. 'Aber...' wollte er mit einem erneuten Blick zu Harry beginnen, doch dieser lächelte noch immer und meinte dann schulterzuckend: "Voldemort wird mich hier nicht angreifen, denn er wird viel zu neugierig sein, warum ich mit dem Todesserkandidaten Nummer 1 zusammen bei den Zabinis bin. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass er genug Zeit hat, ständig die Gedanken seiner Untergebenen zu kontrollieren, noch dazu, wenn du nicht bei ihm, sondern hier bist. Das Ministerium macht ihm momentan die Hölle heiß, hat Melissa erzählt. Und wenn du wieder bei ihm bist, bin ich längst wieder in Hogwarts. Also kein Grund zur Panik."  
  
Sajin blickte ihn ungläubig an, und schien dann beschlossen zu haben, gar nicht erst versuchen zu wollen, Harry zu verstehen. Wenn der Goldene Junge Hogwarts an der Seite eines Malfoys verließ und seelenruhig mit einem Todesser des Lords am Frühstückstisch saß, konnte irgendwas nicht stimmen. Doch Sajin hatte beim besten Willen keine Idee, was und so ließ er es bleiben. Immerhin hing Blaise da mit drin, also würden sich die drei schon was dabei gedacht haben. Doch dann kam ihm noch ein beunruhigender Gedanke: 'Aber er wird von mir erwarten, dass ich dich töte.'  
  
Doch dieses Mal schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Bis jetzt hatte er sich voll und ganz seinem Buch, welches er sich zum Essen mitgebracht hatte, gewidmet und Desinteresse vorgetäuscht. Aber jetzt klinkte er sich in das Gespräch mit ein.  
  
"Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Er weiß, dass nicht viele Todesser Harry gewachsen sind, immerhin hat er bei Voldemorts letztem Angriff gezeigt, dass er einiges mehr an Zaubern beherrscht, als für unser Alter üblich." Das stimmte, überlegte Harry. Als Voldemort am Ende der Sechsten angriff, hatte er zuerst die Spinnen geschickt, um das Warnsystem der Schule zu verwirren und dann waren die Todesser gekommen. Harry hatte zu dieser Zeit aber schon den Spezialunterricht von Dumbledore und McGonagall genossen und konnte einige der Todesser mit Leichtigkeit entwaffnen, abwehren oder K.O schlagen.  
  
"Er weiß, dass du ihn nicht besiegen könntest und du solltest das auch wissen. Außerdem wird er annehmen, dass Harry durch mich und Blaise noch mehr gelernt hat, wie du ja sicher auch vermutest. Es wäre Wahnsinn von dir, Harry anzugreifen, wo nur eine geringe Chance besteht, zu siegen."  
  
"Ja und außerdem kannst du Voldemort sagen, dass du nicht wusstest, warum ich mit Draco zusammen hier bei Blaise bin und das du deshalb gezögert hast und ihm nur Bericht erstatten wolltest.", fügte Harry hinzu und nahm sich nun endlich auch ein Brötchen.  
  
'Was auch stimmt.', meinte Sajin nun in Gedanken. 'Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?'  
  
Doch Blaise unterbrach seine Fragen: "Sorry, Saj, aber das können wir dir nicht sagen, das ist auch zu deinem Besten."  
  
Dieser nickte nur und dann herrschte kurz Schweigen. Harry dachte wieder über Blaise Freund nach. Er war der Grund, warum Blaise bei ihrem Plan überhaupt mitmachte, doch der Schwarzhaarige musste zugeben, dass Sajin das durchaus wert war. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf. Der Rothaarige hatte die gleiche bleiche Haut wie Draco. Lag das an ihrer Verwandtschaft? Andererseits war die schon ziemlich weit entfernt, weiter als Sirius Verwandtschaft zu Narzissa Malfoy und sein früherer Pate war ja nicht so bleich gewesen. Irgendwie vermutete Harry, dass da noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Aber dass ging ihn nicht wirklich etwas an, das war Sajins und Blaise Angelegenheit.  
  
--------------  
  
Nach dem Essen verzog sich Sajin wieder, denn er war die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und wollte seinen Schlaf nachholen. Blaise, Draco und Harry war das auch ganz recht so. Sie hatten nichts gegen Sajins Anwesenheit, denn sie wussten, dass er nur widerwillig dem Lord diente, doch eigentlich hatten sie ihre Feriengestaltung ohne Blaise Freund geplant. Dieser würde zwar nicht aus eigenem Antrieb für Voldemort spionieren, doch alles was er sah, würde der Lord letztendlich doch erfahren, und dass würde ihren ganzen Plan durcheinander würfeln.  
  
Also machten sie sich sogleich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld und legten einen Sicht- und einen Zauberschutz darüber. Sajin und die Hauselfen wussten zwar, wo sie waren, doch sie würden sie nicht stören und somit auch nichts sehen. Zuerst verwandelte sich Draco in sein Namenstier, was hier wesentlich leichter war, als in dem engen Geheimzimmer in Hogwarts. Der Drache sah im Tageslicht genauso beeindruckend aus, wie im Schein der Fackeln und die beiden anderen bewunderten die dunkelgrün schimmernde Echse. Die Flügel waren beinahe Schwarz und hatten eine Spannweite von mehr als 10 Metern. Der ganze Körper des Drachen war beeindruckend und der Schwanz peitschte fast bedrohlich hin und her. Doch die silbergrauen Augen des Drachen waren die von Draco und Harry und Blaise wussten, dass sie keine Angst vor diesem riesigen Wesen haben mussten. Sie wussten beide, wie es war, sich in seiner Animagusform zu befinden. Sie konnten sich zwar nicht mit anderen Wesen verständigen, doch sie hatten noch immer ihr eigenes Bewusstsein. Der Drache, der Puma und die Maus waren nicht auf ihr tierisches selbst reduziert, denn die Zauberer waren noch immer Herr ihrer Gedanken und Handlungen.  
  
Jetzt bewegte sich Draco auch recht vorsichtig zurück und drehte sich erst in einiger Entfernung um, so dass er Harry und Blaise nicht mit seinem Schwanz verletzen konnte. Dann breitete der Drache seine Schwingen aus, nahm etwas Anlauf und sprang dann hoch in die Luft. Im selben Augenblick begannen die Flügel zu schlagen und Draco gewann an Höhe. Aufgrund der Abgrenzungen des Quidditchfeldes und somit auch ihres Sichtschutzes, konnte Draco nicht sehr lang fliegen und musste auch ständig Kurven einlegen, doch somit wussten sie alle, dass es ihm genauso leicht viel, die Luft zu erobern, wie seine natürlichen Vorbilder.  
  
Nach dem Flugtest ließ sich der Drache am Ende des Feldes unter den Ringen nieder und sie bereiteten sich auf die nächste Übung vor. Dann feuerte Draco mehrere Feuerstöße aus seinem Maul auf die Jungs ab und diese parierten mit ihren herausgesuchten Zaubern. Alle drei wussten, welches Risiko sie eingingen, denn sie hatten keinen Sicherheitszauber, der ihr Leben rettete, wenn doch mal was schief ging. Aber Blaise kannte als Sohn eines Heilmagiers wenigstens einige Sprüche, die das schlimmste verhindern konnten. Und außerdem wussten alle drei, wie weit sie gehen konnten und wo das Risiko zu groß wurde.  
  
Nach der Flammenabwehr verwandelte sich Draco wieder zurück und sie übten den Rest gemeinsam. Draco benötigte keinen Zauberschutz gegen Flammen, denn er musste sich ja nur in einen Drachen verwandeln, um absoluten Schutz zu erhalten und die Theorie konnte er ja. Als nächstes standen Explosions- und Teleportationszauber auf dem Programm. Dann war auch schon Mittag und die drei apparierten zurück in ihre Zimmer. Für Harry war das eine weitere Übung gewesen, denn in Hogwarts hatte er das nie testen können, auch wenn das einer der ersten Sprüche gewesen war, die er von Blaise und Draco gelernt hatte. McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten sich in der Sechsten geweigert, Harry diese Zauberkunst beizubringen, denn erstens hätte er es weder in Hogwarts noch in den Ferien bei den Dursleys anwenden können oder dürfen und außerdem meinten sie, er sei noch nicht so weit, das zu lernen.  
  
Etwas erschöpft ließen sie sich zum Essen nieder, zu dem auch Devon erschien. Für den Nachmittag beschlossen sie dann theoretische Studien in der Bibliothek, wobei sich Blaise schon nach zwei Stunden verabschiedete, um nach Sajin zu sehen. Draco und Harry sahen den Slytherin bis zum Abend nicht mehr.  
  
Beim Abendessen war dann sogar Melissa anwesend, welche früher hatte gehen können und so konnte die ganze Familie den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken, was bei den Zabinis traditionell ohne Zaubersprüche durchgeführt wurde. Melissa und Devon waren auch sehr erfreut Sajin zu sehen, der mit einem etwas abgekämpften Blaise zum Abendessen erschienen war. Nach dem Baumschmücken saßen die Sechs noch lange zusammen und genossen einfach die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung. Zu Blaise und Sajins Ärger wurden viele Anekdoten aus Blaise Kindheit erzählt und da Sajin schon seit jeher mit den Zabinis befreundet war, kam er auch meist mit in den Storys vor. Harry amüsierte sich köstlich und als dann das Thema auf die früheren Weihnachtsfeste umschwenkte, konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum retten, da auch Draco nun sein Fett weg bekam. Von umgestürzten Weihnachtsbäumen, verlorenen Weihnachtsessen und verschwundenen Geschenken war alles dabei und Harry lachte sich schlapp. So viel Spaß hatte er bis jetzt wirklich nur bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau gehabt. Und Harry lernte durch diese fröhliche Runde auch Sajin kennen und er wusste nun überdeutlich, warum Blaise diesen Jungen so sehr liebte, dass er ihrem Plan zustimmte, obwohl er dadurch früher oder später auch seine Eltern verraten musste. Sajin war einfach wundervoll. Er war fröhlich und ein richtiger Familienmensch, weshalb er sehr gut zu den Zabinis passte. Er war aufgeschlossen und hatte keine Vorurteile, so wie Harry das schon bei vielen erlebt hatte, die ihn zum ersten Mal trafen. Sajin behandelte Harry wie jeden anderen auch, und sah in ihm weder den Jungen-der-überlebt-hat, noch den Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
  
Es war alles in allem einer der schönsten Abende, die Harry bis dahin erlebt hatte und er würde sich noch sehr lang daran erinnern. Nur einen einzigen Wehmutstropfen gab es. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und Blaise und Harry lagen jeweils an ihre Geliebten gekuschelt auf zwei Sofas vor dem Kamin im Salon. Melissa sah schon ziemlich müde aus, da sie ja den ganzen Tag Stress gehabt hatte und auch Devon war nicht mehr ganz munter. Doch bevor die beiden Erwachsenen den Raum verließen, fragten sie Sajin noch, wann er denn wieder abreisen würde.  
  
'Ich denke keiner von euch hat auf die Mondphasen geachtet, als ihr mich eingeladen habt. Wenn ich nicht eher gekommen wäre, hätte ich euch gar nicht besuchen können. Ich muss in drei Tagen wieder zurück.'  
  
Melissa nickte darauf nur und Devon und sie verließen den Raum, doch Harry blickte Sajin verwundert an. "Was haben Mondphasen mit deiner Rückkehr zu Voldemort zu tun?"  
  
Etwas hilflos und auch verlegen blickte Sajin zwischen Blaise und Draco hin und her und dann dämmerte es den beiden.  
  
"Stimmt ja Harry, ich hab dir gar nicht gesagt, dass Sajin ein Werwolf ist", meinte der braunhaarige Slytherin entschuldigend und auch etwas ängstlich. Er fragte sich, wie der Gryffindor darauf reagieren würde und auch Sajin hatte Angst. Er mochte Harry, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso der Goldene Junge scheinbar mit einem Todesseranwärter befreundet war. Er wollte dessen Freundschaft sehr gern behalten, auch wenn das Voldemort so wenig gefallen würde wie seine Beziehung zu einem Aurorenkind wie Blaise. Aber was würde er dazu sagen, dass er ein Werwolf war? Viele Zauberer hassten diese Wesen, weshalb es Voldemort auch so leicht viel, Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen.  
  
Doch Harry winkte einfach ab, als wäre es nicht schlimm, dass Blaise ihm dieses nicht so unwesentliche Detail über seinen Geliebten erst jetzt mitteilte. Sajins Hoffnungen wurden durch Harrys Worte noch geschürt.  
  
"Ich hab mich nur gewundert, aber stimmt, in vier Tagen ist ja Vollmond. Sajin ich hab nichts gegen dich und dass du ein Werwolf bist, stört mich absolut nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du gebissen wurdest und ich kenne selber einen Werwolf. Remus war ein guter Freund meines Vaters und meines Patens und auch ich hab ihn sehr gemocht." Dabei warf er Draco kurz einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den dieser unschuldig erwiderte. Draco war mit Remus Lupin nie sehr freundlich umgegangen und ihr Plan würde das nicht gerade ändern.  
  
"Also du und Blaise, ihr braucht euch deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen, ich hab keine Probleme damit." Die beiden waren über diese Aussage sehr erleichtert, was man ihnen auch deutlich ansah. Ihr Gespräch wandte sich nun natürlich Sajins Vergangenheit zu, denn Harry wollte mehr darüber erfahren, wann der Junge gebissen wurde. Jetzt verstand er auch die Blässe des Rothaarigen, denn auch Remus hatte nie besonders gesund gewirkt. Die Verwandlung zehrte sehr an den Kräften der Betroffenen und machte sie körperlich schwächer. Harry bewunderte Sajin deshalb umso mehr, dass der relativ fit aussah, bis auf die bleiche Haut und dass er auch die Aufträge Voldemorts immer gut überstand.  
  
Letztendlich begaben sich auch die vier jungen Männer ins Bett, auch unter der Maßgabe, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder etwas üben wollten.  
  
------- So das wars für heute! Da ich momentan etwas in meine Vordiplomsprüfung eingespannt bin, lernen und all das, kommen die Pitel jetzt nicht mehr so schnell, aber ich wird mich bemühn. Vergesst nicht den Button hier unten links und dann bis zum nächsten Mal. /noch mal Schockolade verteil/  
  
CU Fly 


	5. Bescherung

Der zweite Lord

So da bin ich mal wieder! Ich hab ja lange nix mehr von mir hören lassen, sorry! Aber der Prüfungsstress ist echt beschissen. Ich lern jetzt seit vier verdammten Wochen, hab drei Prüfungen hinter mir und das Ganze nimmt kein Ende. Aber in zwei Wochen hab ich's überstanden. Dann kann ich auch wieder schreiben. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was einem so alles für Ideen kommen, wenn man versucht, sich auf Cyanobakterien und Citronensäurecyclen zu konzentrieren. Es ist echt scheiße nur lernen zu müssen, wenn man ständig neue Einfälle hat. Na egal. In zwei Wochen kann ich ja alles in Geschreibsel umsetzen und euch mit neuen Pitels glücklich machen, wo ihr doch so lange warten musstet.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich auch absolut nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden bin, was neue Storys und meine eigenen Reviews betrifft. Also bedanke ich mich jetzt erst mal provisorisch bei all meinen Lesern für die Geduld und ich wird später auf eventuelle Fragen oder Unklarheiten innerhalb der Reviewliste antworten.

Bedankt euch im Übrigen bei meinem Beta Serenitatis. Ohne sie würdet ihr das Pitel hier auch erst in zwei Wochen bekommen. /g/

So genug geschwafelt. Zur Story!

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin weitere folgen

Warnung: Mal wieder heißer Lemon zwischen zwei Schnuffies. Und da ich denke, dass keiner mehr hier ist, der das hasst – nicht nach dem letzten Pitel – freut euch drauf. /g/

Sonst wie immer Rätsel über Rätsel. Das scheint meine Spezialität in dieser Story zu werden. Aber tröstet euch, spätestens am Ende der Story (welches irgendwie noch far far away ist /lol/ Merkt man, dass ich vorgestern Shrek2 gesehen hab?) werdet ihr alle Antworten haben. /fiesgrins/

Also denne, sit back and enjoy! /Gummibärchen und Knusperflocken verteil/

Der zweite Lord

5. Bescherung

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry und Draco von einer Hauselfe geweckt und sie beeilten sich auch, nach nebenan in den Salon zu kommen. Blaise und Sajin waren schon anwesend. Der Slytherin saß etwas hibbelig auf Sajins Schoß und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Draco wusste, wie sehr Blaise Geschenke mochte, doch Harry sah das zum ersten Mal und musste kichern. Das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Ron. Auch Devon und Melissa waren schon anwesend und so konnte Blaise jetzt auch endlich zu den Geschenken stürzen und anfangen auszupacken. Die anderen gesellten sich etwas langsamer dazu und begannen ebenfalls, ihre Gaben zu suchen.

Blaise bekam von Sajin einen Mondsteinanhänger, der Gefühlstelepathie hervorrief. Somit würde der Träger die Gefühle der Menschen, die er berührte, spüren. Von Blaise bekam der Rothaarige eine Windkugel, durch welche man mit dem Besitzer des Gegenstücks sprechen konnte - welches natürlich Blaise besaß. Draco, Blaise und Harry schenkten sich untereinander dicke Zauberbücher, die für ihre geheime Ausbildung wichtig waren. Außerdem erhielten auch Draco und Harry Windkugeln. Draco schenkte den beiden anderen je eine Heiltrankphiole, deren Inhalt der Blonde selbst erforscht und getestet hatte. Und von Harry bekamen die beiden anderen je einen Tarnumhang, dessen Nützlichkeit der Gryffindor nur zu gut kannte.

Harry bekam natürlich dieses Jahr nichts von Ron, Hermine oder Mrs. Weasley, doch das hatte er auch nach dem, was geschehen war, nicht erwartet. Doch als er alle Geschenke seiner Freunde aufgemacht hatte blieb noch eins ohne Absender übrig. Verwirrt drehte er es in den Händen und blickte Hilfe suchend zu den anderen. Draco und auch Melissa bemerkten seinen Blick.

Blaise Mutter meinte: "Das ist gestern Nacht einfach durch den Kamin gekommen, obwohl wir den nur ans Netzwerk anschließen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, weil wir alle apparieren können. Die Hauselfen haben es unter den Baum gelegt, aber ich hab auch keine Ahnung, von wem das ist."

Draco kam zu Harry hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Armlehne des Sessels, um beim Auspacken zuzusehen.

"Vielleicht gibt es den Weihnachtsmann doch, wenn der Kamin nicht angeschlossen war!", witzelte Harry um seine Neugierde etwas zu beruhigen und fing sich dadurch einen seltsamen Blick von Draco ein. Selbst der kannte diese Muggelerfindung.

"Meinst du, es ist von Dumbledore? Ich hab schon den Tarnumhang von ihm bekommen, glaub ich zumindest. Aber warum sollte er mir nach allem etwas geben?", verwirrt blickte der Grünäugige den Slytherin an und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht ist es wieder was von deinem Dad und dann muss er es dir schenken, egal was er denkt, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Und außerdem kennst du ihn doch besser als ich und selbst ich weiß, dass der Mann gnadenlos optimistisch ist. Mach's auf, dann weißt du es."

Harry sah wieder auf das Geschenk und nickte dann. Das Papier war schwarz und irgendwie eigenartig - fast Licht-schluckend. Es war kein Band zu sehen und so zerriss Harry das Papier einfach vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam ein Umschlag von dem gleichen seltsamen Schwarz und eine kleine Schachtel. Harry öffnete zuerst den Karton, doch er konnte mit dem Gegenstand darin nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. In schwarzem Seidenpapier lag ein silberner Stab von vielleicht 10cm Länge und 1cm Breite. An dem einen Ende befand sich eine breitere Fläche, welche reich verziert war und beinahe wie eine in sich verschlungene Pflanze wirkte - so plastisch und auch so lebendig. Es sah fast aus wie ein Schlüssel, doch der Bart fehlte, mit dem man das Schloss geöffnet hätte. Verwirrt gab Harry den Gegenstand an Draco weiter und öffnete den Umschlag. Darin befand sich ein einzelnes völlig weißes Blatt und Harrys Verwirrung stieg.

"Was...?", murmelte er, doch dann begriff er. Der Brief war mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass er ihn nur lesen konnte, wenn er allein war. Scheinbar wollte der Absender nicht, dass jemand anderer die Nachricht zu Gesicht bekam.

Auch Draco hatte verstanden und legte den Schlüssel wieder zurück in die Schachtel. Dann erhob er sich und gesellte sich zu Blaise und Sajin und Harry stand ebenfalls auf. Mit dem Brief und der Schachtel verließ er den Raum und apparierte außerhalb von Sajins Sichtweite in sein Zimmer. Er hatte beschlossen das apparieren noch etwas zu üben, damit ihm in Ernstsituationen kein Fehler unterlief.

Sobald er in seinem und Dracos Zimmer erschien, bildeten sich schwarze Buchstaben auf dem Briefbogen und Harry setzte sich auf das Bett um zu lesen.

'Lieber Harry,

ich weiß, du hast mich lange nicht gesehen, doch im Gegensatz dazu habe ich dich die letzten 1 1/2 Jahre immer beobachtet. Ich weiß genau was dein Plan ist und ich weiß, dass es der einzige Weg ist und die einzige Chance. Ich kenne jetzt auch die Prophezeiung, denn ich habe sie in deinen Träumen gesehen.

Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, ich sei tot ... und irgendwie bin ich das eigentlich auch. Aber selbst Dumbledore weiß nicht, was der Schleier wirklich ist...'

Harry stockte und las sich den letzten Satz noch einmal durch. Jähes Begreifen lähmte ihn und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

"Sirius!", flüsterte er erstickt und ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. Dieser Brief war von Sirius! Aber das war doch unmöglich.

Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass niemand wieder aus dem Schleier herauskam. Das war zwar kein wirklicher Tod, aber es kam dem sehr nahe.

Er nahm das Blatt wieder auf, das er auf das Bett fallen gelassen hatte und las weiter.

'...was der Schleier wirklich ist und selbst ich hab es erst herausgefunden, weil ich hier bin. Es ist wie eine parallele Welt, in der alle Entscheidungen richtig waren und keine Fehler geschehen sind. Es ist perfekt ... und genau das stört mich hier so. Du kennst mich ja, ich mag es nicht, wenn alles glatt geht und man nicht improvisieren muss. Aber das ist hier so. Keiner macht Fehler und jeder lebt das Leben seiner Träume. Deshalb ist hier auch noch keiner wieder herausgekommen - weil sie das Leben alle so wollen und ihr Dasein in der wahren Welt einfach vergessen haben. Mir ging das auch kurz so, doch dann hab ich deine und Remus Stimme nach mir rufen hören, immer und immer wieder und irgendwann konnte ich euch nicht mehr überhören. Ich bin irgendwie aufgewacht und weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Harry, ich hab herausgefunden, wie ich zurückkommen kann. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, aber machbar. Es hat nur noch niemand versucht. Ich will zurückkommen und du hast jetzt auch die Macht dazu. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gleich geht. Du brauchst ziemlich viel Anstrengung dafür um den Schlüssel, den ich dir geschickt habe, zu formen. Und außerdem muss ich mich ebenfalls auf das Zurückkommen konzentrieren. Aber ich hab viel meiner Macht verbraucht, um dir diese Nachricht zu senden und muss mich erst ausruhen. Ich möchte, dass du in 4 Monaten ins Ministerium zum Schleier gehst, genau am 24. April. Die Zeit hier läuft genau wie bei dir ab, so dass wir uns nicht verfehlen werden. Genau mittags am 24. April werde ich mich darauf konzentrieren, aus dem Schleier zu kommen. Meine Kräfte sind dann soweit wieder hergestellt. Wenn du genau dann den Schlüssel in den Schleier hältst und dich darauf konzentrierst, ihn zu formen, kann ich wieder zu dir kommen. Ich weiß, dass du mich vermisst, deshalb glaube ich, dass du mich auch wieder zurück haben willst. Wehe, wenn du nicht kommst!

Außerdem muss ich doch noch meinen lieben Moony weiter ärgern. Und der Giftmischer braucht noch ne Lektion.

Also, mein Patensohn. Ich verlass mich auf dich. Ich werd da sein, hoffe du auch.

Ich hab dich lieb. Sirius.'

Harry lag auf dem Bett und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Letztendlich tat er beides. Immer wieder las er den Brief durch und prägte ihn sich Zeile für Zeile ein. Sirius würde zurück kommen, und dass schon in vier Monaten. Das war fantastisch. Er würde ihnen helfen können und vielleicht konnte ihr Plan dann sogar tatsächlich gelingen. Das war einfach wunderbar.

Noch immer vor Glück weinend lag Harry zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, als die Tür sich leise öffnete. Sofort verschwanden die Worte des Briefes, denn Draco trat ein. Als er Harry mit roten Augen und verheultem Gesicht sah, eilte er bestürzt zu dem kleineren Jungen und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

"Hey, was ist den passiert? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht wieder gekommen bist. War der Brief von Dumbledore? Hat er dir was Schlimmes geschrieben? Nun sag schon?", drängte Draco besorgt und Harry musste grinsen.

"Kann ich ja nicht, wenn du mir Löcher in den Bauch fragst. Nein, es war nicht vom Schulleiter. Das Päckchen kommt von Sirius."

"Wie Sirius? Black? Der ist doch tot? Im Schleier im Ministerium, oder? Du hast doch gesagt, er kommt nicht wieder", jetzt war Draco genauso verwirrt, wie Harry zuvor und der Gryffindor lehnte sich lächelnd an den Blonden und erzählte ihm von dem Brief.

"Also kannst du ihn zurückholen Wow. Das ist klasse. Und Black kann uns sicher auch ziemlich helfen. Außerdem wirst du dann im Schloss nicht so alleine sein." Harry nickte und umarmte Draco dann glücklich. Das war tatsächlich das beste Weihnachten überhaupt.

----------

Auch Blaise erfuhr am Nachmittag die Neuigkeit und freute sich für Harry. Die drei machten an diesem Tag nur wenige Übungen, da Blaise' Eltern ja auch da waren und der Braunhaarige auch Sajin nicht vernachlässigen wollte. Somit war dieser Tag eher faul und Harry und Draco gingen zeitig ins Bett, um wenigstens am nächsten Morgen wieder für die Übungen ausgeruht zu sein.

Harry lag in Dracos beschützenden Armen und dachte über den Tag nach. Er war einfach perfekt gewesen. Auch Draco schien sich Gedanken zu machen, denn er fragte leise:

"Was hältst du eigentlich von Sajin?"

Harry brauchte nicht lang überlegen: "Er ist sehr nett und ich versteh Blaise. Für jemanden wie ihn würde ich auch alles tun. Ich mag ihn sehr."

"So, du magst ihn also sehr?"

"Ja."

"Mehr als mich?"

Harry knuffte Draco mit dem Ellebogen und beide lachten. "Dummkopf, natürlich mag ich dich noch viel mehr. Heut den Tag über hast du mir aber besser gefallen."

Verwirrt fragte der Blonde: "Inwiefern?"

"Na, heut wart du freundlich, locker, normal, wie alle anderen. Du warst nicht so arrogant wie sonst immer. Das hat mir besser gefallen."

Nachdenklich legte Draco die Arme um den kleineren.

"Hm, seltsam, dass du dich schon eher in mich verliebt hast. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon jemals in Hogwarts 'normal und locker' gewesen zu sein. Dein Geschmack scheint doch etwas unterschiedlich zu sein."

Harry grinste. "Vielleicht mag ich deine Arroganz auch ein kleines bisschen."

"Du bist schizophren.", meinte Draco lakonisch und Harry kicherte.

"Und du bist göttlich."

"Das hört jeder Malfoy gern."

"Ich wusste es doch, deine arrogante Ader kommt wieder."

"Tja, du hat es nicht anders gewollt, du forderst es ja richtig heraus."

"Ja, und weißt du, was ich noch gern herausfordern würde?" Die Stimme des Gryffindor klang jetzt sehr verführerisch und Harry legte sich aufreizend auf den Blonden. Draco lächelte erfreut.

"Ich kann's mir denken. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dir das leisten zu können, kannst du mich ja mal in dieser Sache herausfordern."

Dracos Stimme klang dunkel vor Lust und er rieb sich verlangend an Harrys Oberschenkel. Dieser spürte, wie auch seine eigene Erregung wuchs und er konnte nur noch "Ja!" hauchen. Mehr Worte waren auch nicht nötig.

Dracos Hände fuhren sanft Harrys Oberkörper hinab und ließen den Schwarzhaarigen vor Lust zittern. Auf ihren Weg zurück nach oben liebkosten die Finger Harrys gebräunte Haut und nahmen gleichzeitig das Shirt mit, welches Harry zum Schlafen angezogen hatte. Sanft zwang er die Arme des Kleineren über dessen Kopf und zog ihm dann das Oberteil aus. dann folgte ein Kuss, der beide atemlos machte. Nun ergriff Harry die Initiative und küsste sich Dracos bloßen Oberkörper hinunter. Sanft umspielte er die Brustwarzen auf dem hellen Fleisch mit seiner Zunge und ließ Draco leise stöhnen. Dann waren seine Hände am Bund von Dracos Hose angelangt und die Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen erforschte dessen Bauchnabel, während er dem Blonden die Hose auszog. Harry wunderte sich selbst über seinen Mut, doch er wusste, dass es richtig so war.

Doch der Slytherin zog den anderen wieder zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn. Seine Zunge drang zwischen Harrys Lippen und erforschten dessen Mundhöhle, stupste die Zunge des anderen herausfordernd an und lockte zum Kampf. Der Gryffindor ging darauf ein und beide kämpften um die Oberhand in dem Kuss. Letztlich gewann Draco und er rollte sich auch soweit herum, dass er nun oben lag. Besitz ergreifend fuhren seine Hände über Harrys erhitzten Körper, während er an Harrys Ohr knabberte und immer wieder mit seiner Zunge liebkosend die Ohrmuschel neckte. Dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter nach unten und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur aus heißen Küssen auf der braunen Haut. Jeder Kuss sandte brennendes Verlangen zwischen Harrys Beine und nun war er es, der sich verlangend an Dracos Männlichkeit rieb.

Dracos Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und schoben sich in Harrys Hose. Der Slytherin massierte die Pobacken des anderen und strich immer wieder sanft mit dem Finger über die kleine Öffnung dazwischen. Dann endlich hatte er Erbarmen mit Harry und entfernte den letzten Rest störenden Stoffes. Nackt lagen sie aufeinander und pressten ihre verschwitzten Körper und ihre Erregungen aneinander. Harry glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn Draco nicht bald etwas tat, doch dieser ließ sich quälend viel Zeit. Seine Lippen liebkosten weiterhin Harrys Brustwarzen und bissen ab und zu hinein, was dem Gryffindor ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

Doch Draco wusste, dass sich Harry nicht mehr lang beherrschen konnte und so streckte er die Hand zum Nachtschrank aus. Er wusste, dass Blaise vorgesorgt hatte, als er sie beide hier einquartiert hatte und seine Finger tasteten suchend in der Schublade herum. Dann fand er endlich, was er gesucht hatte. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung entfernte er den Deckel des Flakons und warmes Öl lief ihm über die Handfläche. Es ging doch nichts über einen Heilmagier als Vater.

Die schmierigen Finger kehrten zurück an Harrys Eingang und dieser wusste, dass er sich nun entspannen musste. Draco erleichterte ihm dass, in dem er ihn erneut tief küsste, während er einen Finger in Harry schob. Zuerst schmerzte es, doch das Öl war warm und fühlte sich gut an. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken stöhnte Harry nach mehr und Draco kam der Aufforderung nach. Der Finger wurde ganz hinein geschoben und bewegte sich dann in kreisenden, weitenden Bewegungen wieder nach draußen. Ebenso langsam und vorsichtig wurde er wieder hinein geschoben. Mehrere Male drang Draco so in Harry ein und lenkte ihn gleichzeitig mit seinen Lippen und der anderen Hand ab. Dann folgte ein zweiter Finger und schon bald ein dritter. Durch spreizende Bewegungen weitete der Blonde Harry und dieser genoss diese Behandlung einfach nur. Das war göttlich.

Dann spürte der Slytherin, dass sein Geliebter bereit war und er öffnete dessen Beine mit den Knien und kniete sich dazwischen. Wie von selbst winkelte Harry die langen Beine an und legte sie Draco auf die Schultern. Der Blonde stützte sich neben Harry auf dem Bett ab, schlang einen Arm um Harrys Beine und drang dann unendlich langsam und vorsichtig in den anderen ein. Harry verspannte sich kurz, doch Draco stoppte sofort und ließ ihn sich daran gewöhnen. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, während er weiter in ihn eindrang. Plötzlich bäumte Harry sich mit einem Schrei auf und keuchte lautstark. Draco war nun ganz in ihm und berührte diesen einen Punkt, der alles rundherum bedeutungslos werden ließ.

Auch Draco genoss die Enge um seinen Penis und zog sich genauso vorsichtig wieder aus Harry heraus, bis nur noch die Spitze in dessen Anus war. Dann pfählte er Harry beinahe brutal wieder auf, doch dieser spürte nur Lust, als Draco den Punkt in ihm berührte. In einem abgehackten Rhythmus stieß der Blonde nun immer wieder zu und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hand zu Harrys Schwanz zwischen ihnen gleiten. Seine Hand strich im gleichen Rhythmus über die Erregung des Kleineren und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Harry krallte seine Hände in das Bettlacken und stöhnte im gleichen Rhythmus, wie Draco ihn von beiden Seiten bearbeitete. Auch der Slytherin keuchte schwer und er spürte, dass sie beide nicht mehr lange durch halten würden. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, fester und noch tiefer. Harry wand sich unter ihm in Qual und Lust und dann plötzlich explodierte er in Dracos Hand. Wenige Sekunden später stieß der Blonde noch einmal tief in Harry und kam dann ebenfalls.

Erschöpft brach Draco über dem Gryffindor zusammen und atmete schwer. Dann erinnerte er sich an Harrys unbequeme Lage und zog sich vorsichtig aus dessen Hintern. Draco rutschte ein wenig nach unten und leckte die Lustspuren von Harrys Bauch, während dieser nur erschöpft und vollkommen glücklich da lag. Dann, als der Samen vollständig von Draco aufgeleckt worden war, krabbelte der Slytherin nach oben und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen in den Arm. Mit einer Hand deckte er sie beide zu und Harry schmiegte sich ganz eng an den Blonden. Dann spürte er eine Hand seine Seite hinab fahren und drei Finger drangen in ihn ein und füllten die unbefriedigende Lehre in ihm aus. Jetzt war er absolut glücklich.

"Ich liebe dich." konnte Harry noch murmeln, bevor er erschöpft in den Armen seines Geliebten einschlief.

----------

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen ziemlich schnell und nicht sehr besinnlich. Blaise' Eltern arbeiteten, Harry, Draco und Blaise probierten weiterhin Zauber aus und Sajin fühlte sich aufgrund des zunehmenden Mondes etwas schlapp und vertrieb sich die Zeit in der Bibliothek. Ab und zu konnte sich Blaise abseilen und zu seinem Freund flüchten, was Harry und Draco wiederum für eigene Vergnügungen nutzten.

Blaise' Reaktion am Morgen des 26. war nur ein Grinsen gewesen, denn Harry war mit hochrotem Kopf zum Frühstück erschienen und Draco hatte ganz offen nach einer neuen Öl-Phiole gefragt. Natürlich hatten die beiden ihre Erkundungen des anderen auch am Morgen fortgesetzt und am Tag darauf und in der folgenden Nacht und am nächsten Morgen....

Dann reiste Sajin ab, denn er wollte wieder bei Voldemort sein, wenn er sich verwandelte. Dessen momentaner Aufenthaltsort war ein Schloss mit massiven Kerkerzellen und ideal für die Verwandlung. Blaise war an diesem Tag nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen, denn er trauerte jedes Mal, wenn sein Freund zum Lord zurückkehrte. Die restlichen Tage nutzten die Jungs um intensiv alle möglichen starken Zauber der schwarzen und weißen Magie zu üben.

Am Abend des letzten Tages waren sie gerade dabei, das Zaubern ohne Stab zu üben, als eine der Hauselfen sie zum Essen rief. Da sie für diese Übungen keine schweren Zauber nehmen konnten, hatten sie den Sichtschild dieses Mal weggelassen und nur den Magie-Verschleierungszauber gesprochen. Bis jetzt war keinem ein Zauber gelungen und so waren sie ziemlich froh über das Essen und die damit verbundene Abwechslung. Harry und Blaise waren die ersten, die zurück zum Schloss gingen, doch plötzlich wurde der Gryffindor von einem großen Schneeball getroffen und sie hörten hinter sich ein erfreutes Lachen.

Als Harry herumwirbelte und dabei den Schnee aus seinem Mantel klopfte, sah er, wie Draco noch immer amüsiert kicherte und drei weitere Schneebälle auf ihn und Blaise zuflogen. Harry duckte sich, wurde aber trotzdem getroffen, denn die weißen Kugeln änderten abrupt die Richtung und flogen hinter ihm her.

Auch Blaise bekam einen Ball ab und beide blickten sich verwundert an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der schon wieder drei Bälle abschoss, jedoch keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und sie begriffen. Draco war der Leviosa-Zauber ohne Stab gelungen und er konnte die Schneebälle auch lenken. Und natürlich hatte der Slytherin nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine beiden Freunde einzuseifen.

Diese versuchten erneut erfolglos ausweichen, und beschlossen dann ohne zu zögern, sich zu rächen. Harry formte noch im Hocken zwei Schneebälle und schoss sie nacheinander auf den Blonden. Dann rannte er auf den Slytherin zu und formte eine weiteren Ball. Draco konnte den ersten Schüssen noch ausweichen und schickte auch ein paar Kugeln zur Verteidigung, doch gegen den Beschuss von zwei Seiten konnte auch er sich nicht wehren.

Als Harry nah genug war, warf er sich auf Draco und presste ihn mit dem Rücken in den Schnee. Die Hände pinnte er neben dem Kopf des Blonden fest auf den Boden und blieb rittlings auf ihm sitzen.

Auch Blaise kam jetzt dazu und stopfte eine Handvoll Schnee in Dracos Pulli, was diesen erschrocken aufschreien ließ.

Harry konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten, presste den sich windenden Körper jedoch weiter in den Schnee.

"Gibst du auf?"

Draco kicherte jetzt, den Blaise hatte begonnen, ihn durchzukitzeln, doch er schüttelte trotzig den Kopf: "Niemals!"

Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte Draco heiser ins Ohr: "Bist du sicher?"

Draco fühlte Harrys Erregung, welche sich an seinen Bauch presste und seine Hose wurde ihm etwas eng. Doch er blieb stur: "Ich geb nicht auf."

Da biss Harry leicht in Dracos Ohr und meinte nur: "Dann werde ich diesen Ungehorsam bestrafen müssen." Ein kurzer Blick zum grinsenden Blaise sagte ihm, dass dieser wusste, was Harry vor hatte und den anderen Bescheid geben würde, dass die beiden nicht zum Essen kamen. Dann apparierte Harry in ihr Zimmer und nahm den wehrlosen Draco unter sich mit.

-------------

Hermine war die letzten drei Tage über zu Ron gefahren und feierte nun auch den Jahreswechsel im Fuchsbau. Sie hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie im Haus der Weasleys auch Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mad-Eye Moody und Tonks traf. Da ja alle Weasley-Kinder bis auf die Jüngsten schon aus dem Haus waren und Ron und Ginny die meiste Zeit über in Hogwarts waren, hatte Molly viel Platz und beherbergte einige der Ordensmitglieder. Die Eltern von Ron gehörten ja immerhin auch zu der Gruppe und seit Sirius tot war, empfanden es viele als nicht sehr passend, dessen Haus weiter als Basis zu nutzen. Treffen fanden zwar noch immer im Grimmauld Place statt, doch die meisten wohnten in ihren eigenen Wohnungen oder bei Freunden.

Hermine war besonders Remus sehr niedergeschlagen vorgekommen. Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft war Vollmond gewesen, weshalb der Werwolf noch ziemlich schlapp aussah. Doch die ungesunde Blässe und das kränkliche Aussehen kannte Hermine schon von ihrem ehemaligen DADA-Lehrer. Jetzt jedoch saß er nur ruhig im Wohnzimmer, las Bücher und ignorierte die anderen um sich her einfach. Molly und dem Rest schien das schon gar nicht mehr aufzufallen, weshalb das Mädchen schloss, dass Remus nicht erst seit kurzem so niedergeschlagen war. Doch sie fragte sich, was ihn so verändert hatte.

Zu Silvester feierten die Freunde schon ab dem Nachmittag sehr fröhlich, denn jeder Zauberer liebte dieses Muggelfest. Tonks und Arabella saßen schon vor dem Abendessen mit roten Wangen kichernd in einer Ecke und waren nicht mehr wirklich Herrinnen ihrer Gedanken. Auch Molly und Arthur Weasley sprachen der Bowle sehr gut zu, die sich praktischerweise immer wieder selbst füllte. Moody vergaß sogar seine Paranoia und spielte mit Ron mehrere Runden Zauberschach, die der Rothaarige teilweise sogar verlor, weil er ebenfalls zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Auch Hermine amüsierte sich prächtig und verschwand kurz vor Mitternacht mit Ron sogar für eine Weile in dessen Zimmer, um den Jahreswechsel würdig zu feiern.

Doch als sie dann wieder herunter ins Wohnzimmer kamen, saßen alle um den Kamin und kicherten und tratschen fröhlich - alle außer Remus. Ron setzte sich zu seinen Eltern und musste derbe Scherze der Männer über sich ergehen lassen, was Molly leicht empörte. Hermine suchte derweil den Werwolf und fand ihn auf einem Gartenstuhl auf der Terrasse hinterm Haus. Dort hatte er schon die ganze Zeit gesessen, seit die Feuerwerke der umliegenden Dörfer über den Hügeln erblüht waren.

Hermine holte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Gemeinsam starrten sie in die sternenklare Nacht und schwiegen. Hermine fröstelte leicht und plötzlich erklang Remus Stimme neben ihr, der einen Wärmzauber auf das Mädchen sprach.

"Du solltest wieder reingehen und dich amüsieren. Ron vermisst dich sicher schon", meinte der braunhaarige Mann leise und blickte wieder zu den Sternen und dem abnehmenden Mond.

"Ach was, der kommt auch ohne mich klar. So zu wie Ron ist, merkt er wahrscheinlich nicht mal, dass ich fehle. Aber warum sind Sie die ganze Zeit schon hier draußen? Macht Ihnen das hier keinen Spaß, das Feiern und das Zusammensein mit Freunden? Sie sind schon die ganze Zeit so traurig und nachdenklich, nicht wahr?"

Remus seufzte: "Die anderen merken es schon gar nicht mehr, aber dass ich es vor dir nicht verbergen konnte, hätte ich wissen müssen."

Hermine wurde leicht rot, gab aber nicht auf: "Und warum sind Sie so traurig?"

Remus schwieg lange, und als Hermine schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, meinte er leise: "Es ist wegen Sirius!"

"Wegen Sirius? Aber wieso? Sie hätten doch auch nichts ausrichten können. Selbst Harry hat eingesehen, dass er keine Schuld hat. Es ist doch auch schon so lange her."

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja es ist lang her, doch weißt du sicher, dass Harry sich nicht mehr die Schuld dafür gibt? Das glaub ich nicht. Ich hab lang überlegt, warum er sich seit diesem Sommer so verändert hat und ich glaube, dass es auch daran liegt."

"Also sind Sie auch wegen Harry so traurig. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber eigentlich ... nein ... das stimmt so nicht. Ich hab mir zuerst Sorgen gemacht. Und dann hat er immer mehr getan, um sich abzugrenzen und war nur noch mit Malfoy und Zabini zusammen. Nein, eigentlich hab ich ihn aufgegeben, nach allem, was er getan hat."

"So?" Remus schwieg lange und meinte dann: "Ich hab ihn zwar nicht jeden Tag in der Schule erlebt, aber ich glaube, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum er sich so verändert hat. Es hat vielleicht nicht vordergründig etwas mit Sirius zu tun, aber ich weiß, dass Harry ein guter Mensch ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so plötzlich böse wird und zu Voldemort wechselt, so wie es scheinbar alle vermuten. Selbst in den Zeitungen wird jetzt schon leise vermutet, dass Harry die Seite wechseln wolle, obwohl sie nur die Gerüchte aus Hogwarts kennen. Ich kenne Harry sehr gut. Wir haben uns nach Siris Tod ziemlich oft getroffen, auch als er wieder in Hogwarts war. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich grundlos so verändert."

"Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!" stellte Hermine verblüfft fest. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, Harry wäre zu Remus nach dem Tod seines Paten etwas distanzierter gewesen. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Also vertrauen Sie ihm noch immer, so wie Dumbledore es scheinbar auch tut? Das beschämt mich, denn ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu, obwohl ich seine Freundin war." Kurz schwieg das Mädchen

"Andererseits hab ich auch schon im letzten Jahr das Gefühl gehabt, Harry nie wirklich gekannt zu haben. Er nimmt den Kampf immer auf sich, um andere zu schützen und spielt gleichzeitig allen den fröhlichen Jungen vor, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ist. Harry kann nicht sehr überzeugend lügen, aber als Schauspieler ist er ein Ass. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm und seinem Verhalten nun halten soll.", Hermine erhob sich seufzend und streckte sich. Es war wieder kalt geworden und ein leichter Wind kündete von neuem Schneefall.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was Harry mit all dem bezweckt, aber ich vertraue ihm trotzdem" meinte Remus und damit schien das Gespräch beendet.

Hermine ging zurück ins Haus und dachte über die letzten Minuten nach. Remus vermisste seinen alten Freund scheinbar noch immer und Harry war scheinbar seine letzte Stütze gewesen, weil auch der Gryffindor Sirius sehr gut kannte. Und nun, da auch der Schwarzhaarige sich von seiner Vergangenheit abgewandt hatte und für Remus nicht mehr erreichbar war, war er so nachdenklich und traurig geworden. Nun verstand Hermine auch den eindringlichen Ton von Remus' Briefen am Schuljahresanfang, als Harry sich plötzlich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte. James' Kind war wie ein Sohn für Remus gewesen und nun kämpfte der mit dem Verlust von zwei lieben Menschen, wo Hermine nur einen Freund verloren hatte.

Auch Remus beschloss, nun nach drinnen zu gehen, denn das allein vor sich hin Starren brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Seufzend erhob er sich und warf einen Blick zu den Sternen.

"Ich vermisse dich, Siri. Und ich brauch dich, dich und Harry."

Damit trat er durch die Tür, wo ihn warmer Lichtschein begrüßte, der ihn aber innerlich nicht wärmen konnte.

--------------

/g/ Na überrascht von dieser Bescherung. Es ist absolut geil der allmächtige Autor zu sein. Ich konnte Sirilein doch nicht in dem Schleier versauern lassen, wo er so gut hier in die Story passt! Ich hab noch einiges mit ihm vor. /froihändereibirrsinniglach/

Ähm ja! Egal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es versüßt euch die Wochen bis zu meinem 6. Pitel.

Also ich wird dann mal wieder Mikrobio lernen und hoffen, dass ich mir was merken kann. Und irgendwann muss ich auch noch mal ins Bett! /seufz/

Euch allen noch warme, lernfreie Tage. CU Fly


	6. Wut

So da bin ich wieder!

Zuerst all: Danke, Danke für all eure Reviews. Ich konnte zwar in letzter Zeit wegen den Prüfungen nicht so oft posten, wie ich wollte, aber wenn mein Beta mitspielt, kriegt ihr demnächst öfter ein Kapitel. Was die Rätsel betrifft. Ich bemüh mich, mal n bisschen was anzudeuten, aber ich wird euch nichts deutlich auf die Nase binden, sonst wird's ja langweilig. Die Antworten bekommt ihr nur häppchenweise. /g/

At: Vanillia: ist das mit Siri genug Andeutung fürs erste?

At: Deedochan: /baffsei/ Jep, langes Review, aber ich liebe so was. /g/ Deine Fragen werden sich im Laufe der Story aufklären, du brauchst nur Geduld. Das mit dem Feld hast du schon richtig erkannt. Der Schutz vorm Ministerium ist schwarzmagischen Ursprungs und verhindert, dass Beobachter da rein sehen können, oder die Magie, die darin gesprochen wird registrieren. Und um nahe tatsächliche „Beobachter"auszusperren gibt's noch das Sichtschild. Dann sieht das ganze Quidditchfeld aus wie ne undurchsichtige neblige Kugel. Und das mit Luc und Zissa, hm... das klärt sich auch noch. Warts ab! /fiessei/

At: all: Ich geb zu, bei Siri hab ich mich extrem durchsichtig verhalten, so dass zumindest der Teil irgendwie jedem Klar ist, aber na ja... ihr wolltet ja ein paar Hinweise. /verlegensei/

At: Maginisha: „Kennst du X?"/ungläubigkuck/ So was fragst du ernsthaft? Klar kenn ich X und fast alles andere von Clamp...Ich muss gestehen ich bin Manga verrückt! /seufz/ Oh ja das ganze Zeichnen würd ich auch gern können, aber mein Talent reicht leider nur gradso zum Schreiben..../doppelseufz/

Du hast die Story nur überflogen? /beleidigtseiunddichausschimpf/ Also wirklich! Tsts. So was liest man von Anfang bis Ende. /lol/

Echt. Drac ist zu Anfang kleiner als Harry. Ich sollte mir meine Anfangspitel noch mal durchlesen – is mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber das mit den Kutschen stimmt. Ich wusste es vorher nicht, habs aber nachgeschaut. Na vielleicht steht Harrylein ja unter Schock, oder es braucht ne Weile, bis es wirkt, oder es regnet, oder er ist so von Drac abgelenkt, dass er es nicht mitkriegt....hihi...letzteres gefällt mir am besten! /g/

So jetzt iss aber genug.

Die übliche Warnung: lemon!!! Wer Jungs-Jungs-Beziehungen hasst, sollte verschwinden!

Sonst ist das Pitel eher kurz, aber ich bemüh mich, mehr demnächst zu posten.

Mal n Disclaimer: nix mir außer Sajin. Und ich verdien leider auch nix!

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin

So, dass wars! Genießt es und reviewt fleißig!

/GummibärchenjederFarbeausteil/

Der zweite Lord

6. Wut

Am 2. Januar kehrten die Schüler dann wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Viele kamen mit dem Hogwartsexpress, auch Hermine und Ron, doch Harry, Draco und Blaise suchte man in dem Zug vergeblich. Die drei hatten sich eine Kutsche von Devon ausgeliehen, welche magisch so verzaubert war, dass sie ihren Weg hin und zurück von selbst fand. So hatten die drei Ruhe und konnten ihr nächstes Vorgehen planen. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel zu lernen, denn alle wichtigen Zaubersprüche kannten die drei nun. Jetzt würde der zweite Teil ihres Plans beginnen.

Beim Abendessen erschienen die drei als einige der letzten und die Tatsache, dass Harry fast zwei Wochen in der Gesellschaft von Draco Malfoy weit ab vom Schutz Dumbledores überlebt und scheinbar auch genossen hatte, gab Nahrung für neue Gerüchte. Getuschel wurde laut, als sich Harry ans Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches setzte und keinen der rot-goldenen auch nur im entferntesten beachtete. Dafür blickte er immer wieder zu einem ganz bestimmten Jungen am Slytherin-Tisch herüber und vielen wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, was vor Weihnachten geschehen war.

Schon während des Abendessens wurden Gerüchte laut, Harry sei über Weihnachten dem Lord beigetreten und trüge jetzt das Dunkle Mal um Malfoy näher zu sein. Viele behaupteten auch zu wissen, dass die Zabinis ebenfalls zu Voldemort gehörten und bei ihnen dunkle Rituale und Orgien gefeiert wurden. Alles in Allem amüsierte sich Harry köstlich über diese aus der Luft gegriffenen Behauptungen. Ihm taten nur Melissa und Devon leid, die für kurze Zeit ebenfalls die Leidtragenden sein würden, denn er wusste, dass die Gerüchte Hogwarts' schnell ihren Weg in die Zaubererzeitungen finden würden. Aber nicht mehr lange, und alle Gerüchte würden bedeutungslos werden. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Nach dem Essen folgte Harry den Gryffindors in einiger Entfernung und betrat nach ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne die anderen zu beachten, ging er nach oben und packte sein Schulzeug und seine wichtigsten Sachen. Er war es leid, ständig sein Zeug im Gryffindor-Turm zu holen, wo er doch sowieso praktisch bei Draco und Blaise wohnte. Mit dem klein gezauberten Koffer und Hedwig in Händen verließ er den Turm der Löwen auch schon bald wieder und niemand hielt ihn auf. Den Gryffindors war Potter herzlich egal, jetzt, da er sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Nur Hermine beobachtete Harry und dachte dabei an Remus' und Dumbledores Hoffnung. Doch sie konnte dem Schwarzhaarigen noch immer nicht verzeihen, dass er sie einfach so fallen gelassen und ihre Freundschaft mit der von Malfoy eingetauscht hatte. Vielleicht gab es wirklich einen Grund, warum Harry das alles tat, doch ihr war das eigentlich egal. Ein Blick zu Ron zeigte ihr ein ähnliches Bild. Dieser saß mit Dean, Seamus und Neville über einem Kartenspiel und schien Harry genauso wie alle anderen zu ignorieren. Also hatte auch der Rothaarige seine Hoffnungen bezüglich ihres früheren besten Freundes nun aufgegeben.

Was Hermine nicht wusste, war, dass Ron Harry durchaus beobachtete und sich noch immer seine eigenen Gedanken über all das machte.

----------

Harry nannte das Passwort des Slytherin-Turmes und betrat mit seinem Gepäck den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar der anwesenden Slytherins sahen bei seinem Eintreten auf und Pansy fragte höhnisch: "Haben die Gryffindors dich endlich rausgeschmissen?"

Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern ging auf Dracos und Blaise Zimmertür zu. Da ging hinter ihm ein kleiner Tumult los und Pansy beeilte sich, an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei zu kommen.

"Was glaubst du, was du da tust. Bild dir nicht ein, du könntest nach Slytherin wechseln. Ich werd mit Snape reden. Der wird dich genauso wenig hier haben wollen, wie wir."

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Ich werd garantiert nicht in euer dämliches Haus wechseln. Ich zieh nur bei Draco ein, mehr nicht." Für ihn war damit das Thema erledigt, doch er wusste, dass Pansy nicht so leicht aufgab. Anfangs war sie empört darüber gewesen, dass ihr Draci-Schatz plötzlich mit Potter befreundet war. Sie war die Einzige der Slytherins gewesen, die Harry von Anfang an ablehnten, wo der Rest sich noch Hoffnungen machte, dass der Gryffindor zu Voldemort wechselte. Als Harry dann keine Anstalten machte, sich mit den Slytherins anzufreunden, sondern nur weiter mit Draco und Blaise zusammen war, sah sich Pansy bestätigt. Sie hasste Potter dafür, dass er ihr ihren Draci wegnahm und versuchte ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nach einer sehr fröhlichen Stunde, in der Harry Pansy jeden harmlosen aber erniedrigenden Fluch aufgehetzt hatte, den er kannte, hatte sie sich zuerst einen Tag auf der Krankenstation versteckt und ab da jegliche Beleidigungen oder Angriffe bleiben lassen. Sie war kein einziges Mal mehr in Dracos oder Harrys Nähe gekommen und hatte auch nie Snape gepetzt.

Doch Harrys Umzug in den Turm der grün-silbernen berechtigte Pansy beinahe, Snape auf den Plan zu rufen.

Dieser erschien auch schon 20 Minuten später mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau und klopfte erbost an die Zimmertür.

Harry war gerade dabei, den letzten Rest seiner Sachen in Dracos Schränke zu verteilen. Blaise las am Kamin ein Buch und Draco lag über einem Brief an seine Eltern auf dem Bett und beobachtete Harry beim Einräumen ab und zu verträumt.

Der Blonde war es dann auch, der sich seufzend erhob und dem Zaubertränkemeister die Tür öffnete. Blaise blickte nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf und Harry lehnte sich nur gelangweilt an den Doppelschreibtisch an der Wand. Gelassen sah er dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins entgegen, welcher sich erbost vor dem Gryffindor aufbaute und sofort mit seiner leisen Stimme Befehle ausstieß.

"Mr. Potter. Ich verlange, dass Sie augenblicklich meinen Turm verlassen und zu Ihrem eigenen Haus zurückkehren. Was fällt Ihnen ein, sich einzubilden, ohne meine Erlaubnis das Haus wechseln zu können. Ich verlange eine Erklärung von Ihnen!"

Harry lächelte herablassend und meinte dann auch mit einem kurzen Blick auf Dumbledore, welcher in der Tür stehen geblieben war: "Es liegt mir fern, mich in Ihre Machtbefugnisse einzumischen. Ich habe überhaupt nicht vor, das Haus Gryffindor zu verlassen und wie Sie sehen, trage ich noch immer meine alte Schuluniform. Ich ziehe lediglich bei meinem Freund ein, da dieser und sein Zimmergenosse nichts gegen meine Anwesenheit haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass das regelwidrig ist." Genau genommen stimmte das nicht ganz, denn jeder Schüler hatte am Abend in SEINEM Turm zu sein - also dem seines Hauses. Aber wenn Dumbledore das verlangte, mussten sie damit rechnen, dass Harry sich eben nicht an die Regeln hielt - wie schon so oft. Die drei wollten mit dieser offenen Aktion eigentlich nur testen, wie weit der Schulleiter bei Harry bereit war zu gehen.

Dieser trat nun auch vor und legte Snape beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann sah er Draco und Blaise an und fragte freundlich: "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie etwas gegen die Anwesenheit ihres Schulkameraden?"

Beide schüttelten synchron die Köpfe und alle mussten sich ein amüsiertes Kichern krampfhaft verkneifen. Snape schien beinahe vor Wut zu platzen und wirbelte erbost zu dem alten Direktor herum.

"Albus, wie kannst du Potter das erlauben? Wenn er solche Freiheiten erhält, werden bald alle wohnen wollen, wo es ihnen passt. Ich..."

Doch Dumbledore unterbrach den Zaubertrankprofessor: "Severus, ich denke, wir können für unser Entgegenkommen auch von Harry etwas verlangen. Er wird ab sofort im Unterricht wieder besser mitarbeiten und einmal in der Woche bei dir Nachsitzen und neue Tränke ausprobieren." Mit einem langen, beschwörenden Blick zu Harry fuhr der Schulleiter dann fröhlicher fort. "Und außerdem wäre es sicher für die Verhältnisse zwischen den Häusern wesentlich besser, wenn jeder da schliefe, wo er will. Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, die ich genauer überdenken muss. Gute Nacht, allerseits."

Damit ließ der weißhaarige Mann die Jungs und Snape stehen und rauschte an einer verblüfften Pansy vorbei aus der Tür.

Gegen dieses Machtwort konnte selbst Snape nichts tun und er blickte Harry nur hasserfüllt an.

"Sie dürfen solange hier bleiben, bis ich begründete Beschwerden der anderen Slytherins höre. Und wegen des Nachsitzens kommen Sie morgen Abend in mein Büro." Damit verschwand auch der hakennasige Mann aus dem Zimmer der drei und nur Pansy blickte verdattert in das Zimmer. So hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt.

Draco bemerkte das Mädchen als erster und fuhr sie grob an: "Was machst du noch hier? Hau ab, Mädchen haben in den Zimmern der Jungs nichts zu suchen." Die Slytherin ließ sich dass nicht zweimal sagen, zumal Dracos Worte auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise und Harry auf sie lenkte. Schnell schlug sie die Tür zu und in dem Zimmer herrschte sekundenlang Ruhe. Dann prusteten alle drei gleichzeitig los und Draco fiel auf das Bett. Harry hielt sich verzweifelt am Schreibtisch fest und Blaise verlor beinahe sein Buch aus der Hand.

"Oh...oh man, das ... ging ja besser, ...als geplant. Habt ihr Snapes Gesicht gesehen?", kicherte Harry und ließ sich neben Draco aufs Bett fallen. Dieser hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass er einen zusätzlichen Schweigezauber um ihr Zimmer legte. Dann nickte er und meinte: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore noch immer so fest an dich glaubt. Es war gut, dass wir diesen Test gemacht haben."

Harry wurde wieder ernst und setzte sich auf. "Ja, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie weit ich bei ihm noch gehen muss, damit alles klappt. Aber ich hab eigentlich mit so was gerechnet. Er vertraut mir noch viel zu sehr."

"Also fangen wir gleich richtig an?", wollte Blaise nun wissen und auch Draco sah Harry neugierig an.

"Ja, machen wir es richtig. Wir haben drei Monate Zeit um alles durchzuziehen und wir müssen bei allen Erfolg haben, auch bei Dumbledore.", bestätigte Harry und ließ ihnen somit keine Wahl mehr und auch keinen Raum für Sentimentalitäten.

-----------

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ gleich, allerdings kein bisschen ereignislos. Wie Dumbledore verlangt hatte, arbeitete Harry in den Unterrichtsstunden wieder mit, jedoch anders, als es dem Schulleiter lieb war. Harry war arrogant, aufmüpfig und wies die Lehrer mit Absicht auf jeden noch so kleinen Fehler ihrer Unterrichtsführung hin. Schon nach einer Woche hatte Dumbledore mehrere Beschwerden sämtlicher Lehrer auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, sogar der, die gar nicht bei den Siebtklässlern unterrichteten. Harry benahm sich plötzlich vollkommen anders, als noch im letzten Jahr. War er da in sich gekehrt und strafte alle mit Verachtung, so jagte er jetzt jedem Schüler beim kleinsten Fehler Flüche auf den Hals. Die Lehrer redete er vorlaut an und verachtete ihre Ratschläge, als hätten sie keine Ahnung, wie man unterrichtet oder mit Schülern umging. Natürlich hagelte es Strafarbeiten für Harry, doch dieser nahm das ohne zu murren hin, weil er so noch viel mehr die Gelegenheit hatte, die Professoren nieder zu machen.

Keiner zog ihm allerdings Punkte ab, selbst Snape nicht, denn das Haus Gryffindor für Harrys Ungehorsam zu bestrafen, kam allen unfair vor, war der Goldene Junge doch praktisch hauslos.

Immer mehr Beschwerden erreichten Dumbledore, in denen härtere Strafen für Harry verlangt wurden, denn kein Schüler hatte das Recht, sich so arrogant und grob den Lehrern gegenüber zu verhalten. Doch keiner der Professoren wollte Harry weiter Strafarbeiten aufgeben, weil er dann wieder über sie herzog. Harry fand immer wieder Punkte, die die Lehrer nicht abstreiten konnten, weil sie stimmten. McGonagall machte aus lauter Wut über den Gryffindor Fehler in Verwandlung, die Harry ihr dann ankreidete. Snape ruinierte einen Zaubertrank und konnte sich gegen Harrys ruhig vorgebrachte Vorwürfe nicht rechtfertigen. Flittwick, Sprout und Sinistra erging es ähnlich und alle begannen Harry zu hassen.

Harrys Art, ganz sachlich ihre Fehler vor den anderen Schülern aufzulisten, als handle es sich um Unterrichtsstoff, brachte vor allem McGonagall und Snape oft zur Weisglut. Doch Dumbledore beruhigte sie die ersten Wochen noch. Dann jedoch konnte der Schulleiter die Klagen und Vorwürfe ihm gegenüber nicht mehr überhören und er begann Harry zu beobachten. Die Gemälde im Schloss berichteten ihm, wie Harry jeden Schüler verfluchte, der ihn auf dem Gang zufällig anrempelte, der ihm im Unterricht widersprach oder einfach, wenn der Gryffindor Lust dazu hatte. Draco und Blaise waren zwar meistens in der Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen, doch sie beteiligten sich nie an diesem, wie es schien, Zeitvertreib Harrys. Auch beschwerte sich niemand über die beiden Slytherins, sondern einzig über Harry Potter.

Je länger der Schulleiter das beobachtete, desto mehr hatte er den Eindruck, Harry habe alles, was in den früheren Jahren sein Wesen ausgemacht hatte, vollständig verloren. Er war weder freundlich, noch höflich oder hilfsbereit, sondern das genaue Gegenteil. Und er erinnerte Dumbledore immer mehr an Voldemort, nach seinen ersten Angriffen auf die Zaubererwelt vor 20 Jahren. Harry war wie ein anderer Mensch, ein Mensch, der das Böse förmlich suchte und mit offenen Armen empfing.

Letztendlich gab Dumbledore den Beschwörungen der Lehrer nach und schränkte Harry soweit ein, wie möglich. Der Junge durfte weder Quidditch spielen, noch nach Hogsmead, hatte wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzuziehen und ihm wurde eine Art Hausarrest aufgedrückt, wonach Harry nur zur Schule und zum Essen hinaus durfte. Bücher wurden ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht und Treffen mit Malfoy oder Zabini waren verboten.

Trotz allem wusste Dumbledore genau, dass Harry sich regelmäßig mit den beiden Slytherins traf und auch oft bei Draco übernachtete. Da er Harry dass aber nie nachweisen konnte, musste er sich mehr oder weniger geschlagen geben. Durch den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber war Harry in dieser Hinsicht nicht aufzuhalten.

-------------

Harry hatte nicht wirklich Probleme mit den Anordnungen Dumbledores. Er musste zwar nun immer bei den Gryffindors im Turm bleiben, doch er wusste sich seiner Haut sehr gut zu wehren. Nach einigen kleineren Verletzungen traute sich niemand mehr, ihn anzusprechen oder ihm dumm zu kommen. Harry wurde offen ignoriert und heimlich gehasst - dass, was er beabsichtigte. Natürlich traf er sich weiterhin mit Draco und Blaise, denn auf die Zuwendung seines Geliebten und ihre Gespräche konnte und wollte Harry nicht verzichten.

Ab und zu gab es mal ein paar kleinere Streite, weil Draco genauso auf stur schaltete wie er es früher getan hätte, wenn Harry mal zur verabredeten Zeit nicht erschien. Der Junge war und blieb eben ein Malfoy.

Ganz schlimm war es einmal, als Harry eine Bemerkung darüber machte, wie praktisch es für ihren Plan doch war, dass er und Draco zusammen waren. Harry hatte den Blonden schon zwei Tage wegen scharfer Bewachungen seitens McGonagalls versetzen müssen und der Slytherin war entsprechend sauer gewesen, obwohl er es hätte wissen müssen.

Jetzt warf er Harry vor: "Du bist also nur mit mir zusammen, weil es dem Plan dient, ja? Das hättest du dir auch schenken können. Ich hör auf, damit das klar ist. Wie konnte ich nur einem Gryffindor vertrauen, und dann auch noch dir, Potter."

Wütend verließ er den Geheimraum, in dem sie sich noch immer trafen und schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass Harry und Blaise zusammen zuckten.

"Er ist schon seit Tagen so gereizt, ich denke ihm bekommt die lange Abstinenz von dir nicht. Was soll ich denn da sagen, ich seh' Sajin höchstens drei oder vier Mal im Jahr", meinte Blaise kopfschüttelnd, doch Harry seufzte.

"Man merkt eben, aus welchem Elternhaus er kommt - arrogant und krankhaft eifersüchtig.... Oh man, wenn er das gehört hätte....ich hab die gleichen Vorurteile wie er. Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten das hinter uns."

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer blickte Harry auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, die er nun immer mit sich trug und sah, dass Draco in seinem Zimmer war. "Blaise, du musst mich in euer Zimmer bringen."

Dieser nickte, während Harry den Tarnumhang von einem der Tische nahm. Er hatte sich ja heimlich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm schleichen müssen. Doch dann wollte Blaise wissen: "Was hast du vor? Drac regt sich schon von allein wieder ab, er weiß doch, dass das momentan etwas kompliziert ist. Vielleicht braucht er nur Zeit."

Harry nickte, warf sich den Umhang aber trotzdem über und verschwand augenblicklich.

"Das kann schon sein. Aber es wird nicht lang dauern, bis er wieder ausrastet. Ich werd ihm ein für alle Mal beweisen müssen, dass ich ihn wirklich liebe und nicht aus Berechnung mit ihm zusammen bin. Wir müssen das aus der Welt schaffen, bevor ich gehe, weil wir dann noch weniger Zeit für uns haben werden."

Blaise ging voran und meinte dann ergeben: "Also werd ich heut wohl ein paar Schweigezauber um mein Bett legen müssen", was Harry kichern lies.

Draco tigerte noch immer im Zimmer herum, als Blaise eintrat und etwas umständlich die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der Blonde sah den Slytherin kurz an und meinte dann grummelnd: "Hat er dich geschickt, um mich wieder zu beruhigen?"

Doch Blaise antwortete nicht, sondern verschwand einfach mit einem Buch in seinem Bett. Dann sprach er einen Schweigezauber und Draco konnte nur noch verblüfft auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge starren. Etwas mehr Beachtung hätte er sich schon gewünscht, auch wenn er einsah, dass er denkbar unangebracht reagiert hatte. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn wirklich liebte.

Plötzlich legten sich starke Arme um seine Taille und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich hab ihn nicht vorgeschickt, sondern wollte selbst mit dir reden. Alles okay?"

Draco seufzte und lehnte sich an den etwas Kleineren. "Klar ist alles okay. Ich hab mich nur künstlich aufgeregt. Ich weiß ja, dass unsere Beziehung nichts mit dem Plan zu tun hat."

"Na, dann ist ja gut." Der Körper entfernte sich und Draco fuhr schnell herum um Harry aufzuhalten. Doch Harry lächelte den Blonden nur süß an und kicherte dann.

"Keine Angst, ich geh heut nirgendwo mehr hin. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich dir meine Liebe ja auch mal wieder beweisen."

Damit zog er den Blonden mit sich auf die grünen Laken und rollte sich dann über den Slytherin.

"Wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?", flüsterte Harry aufreizend und begann die Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd zu öffnen. Jeden Zentimeter frei gelegter Haut verwöhnte er dabei mit Küssen.

"Eine Ewigkeit!" Draco keuchte, als Harry in seine Brustwarze biss und heißes Verlangen in seine Lenden schickte. "Aber denk nicht ... uh ... dass du mich jedes Mal mit Sex besänftigen ... uh ... kannst."

Stöhnen wand sich der Slytherin unter dem Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser sich nun der Hose zuwandte und seine Zunge spielerisch in Dracos Bauchnabel tauchen ließ.

"Keine Sorge. Ich mag einen starken Partner. Du wirst mich sonst auch nicht so leicht klein kriegen. Das heut ist nur ne Ausnahme."

Knopf und Reisverschluss waren nun geöffnet und ein schwarzer Satintanga kam zum Vorschein. Harry hob den Kopf und sah Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an: "Tangas in schwarz? Eigentlich war unser nächstes Treffen erst übermorgen geplant. Wolltest du noch jemanden verführen?"

Draco wurde rot und sah verlegen zur Seite. Dann schien er sich an sein Image zu erinnern und meinte trotzig: "Vielleicht, wenn du mich ständig allein in diesem großen Bett lässt."

Harry kicherte leise und bewegte sich wieder nach unten. "Dann ist es ja ganz gut, dass ich dich heute für diesen Ungehorsam bestrafe, damit du mir nicht wirklich fremdgehst."

Seine Hände wanderten von hinten in die enge Hose und umfassten die bloßen Pobacken. Währenddessen küsste sich Harry vom Bauchnabel weiter nach unten bis zum Rand des Tangas und leckte dann durch den Stoff über Dracos Männlichkeit. Der Blonde keuchte laut, was den Gryffindor dazu veranlasste, das zuckende Fleisch weiter mit Zähnen und Zunge zu bearbeiten. Der Slytherin wollte sich dieser lustvollen Folter entgegen heben, doch Harry zog seine Hände von Dracos Hintern und hielt dessen Hüften weiterhin auf dem Bett gefangen.

Dann wanderte sein Mund wieder aufwärts, verweilte kurz bei den Brustwarzen und ließ dann Dracos Keuchen durch einen tiefen Kuss verstummen. Harrys Hände wanderten ebenfalls nach oben und zogen dem Blonden das Hemd nun vollständig aus. Dann gingen die Finger wieder auf streichelnde Wanderschaft über den blassen Körper, während der Blonde nun seinerseits an Harrys Shirt zu zerren begann. Mit etwas Mithilfe des Gryffindors zog Draco das schwarze, enge Oberteil über den Kopf des anderen und fuhr fast haltsuchend über den muskulösen Rücken Harrys. Dracos Erregung rieb sich verlangend an Harrys ebenfalls schmerzenden Männlichkeit und er schrie stumm nach Erlösung.

Harry hatte Erbarmen mit seinem Geliebten und entfernte dessen Hose und auch den Tanga. Dann küsste er das steil aufgerichtete Glied sanft an der Spitze, bevor er mit seinen Händen die geschwollenen Hoden Dracos massierte. Keuchend wand sich der Slytherin unter Harry, während dieser seine Lippen um den Penis schloss und sanft zu saugen begann. Mit sprunghaftem Rhythmus bewegte er seine Lippen und seine Zunge den Schaft entlang, blies vorn in den Spalt und massierte dabei weiterhin die Juwelen des Blonden. Dieser konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und stöhnte immer wieder Harrys Namen. Tropfen der Lust quollen aus seinem Schwanz und Harry leckte sie genießerisch auf, doch kurz bevor Draco kam, ließ der Gryffindor von ihm ab. Harrys Atem kühlte die nasse Männlichkeit und trieb Draco noch etwas weiter zur Spitze, doch er kam nicht und wimmerte nur gequält auf, während er die Augen weiter zusammen kniff und die Hände im Laken vergrub.

"Nicht aufhören", brachte der Slytherin nur heiser hervor, doch Harry tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sondern ließ nun ganz von ihm ab. Der Blonde öffnete nun die Augen und sah, wie Harry sich nun ebenfalls ganz auszog. Dann setzte sich der Gryffindor rittlings auf dessen Bauch, presste seinen harten Schwanz aufreizend an Dracos schweißnasse Haut und beachtete dessen aufgerichtete Erregung scheinbar überhaupt nicht.

Und Draco genoss diesen dominanten Harry absolut. Sonst war der Slytherin immer oben gewesen und hatte den Schwarzhaarigen verwöhnt, und auch wenn er ein wenig den morgigen Tag fürchtete, an dem er wahrscheinlich nicht würde sitzen können, freute er sich doch, Harry in sich spüren zu können.

Dieser leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen und rieb sich verführerisch an Dracos Bauch. Dann befeuchtete er einen Finger, schob sich wieder nach unten und setzte ihn an Dracos Öffnung. Unendlich vorsichtig drang er in ihn ein und weitete ihn langsam. Schon bald nahm er einen zweiten Finger zu Hilfe, doch dann ließ er erneut von dem keuchenden Draco ab und setzte sich wieder auf dessen Bauch. Der wollte schon unsicher anmerken, dass zwei Finger nicht reichen würden, doch Harry küsste die Frage des Blonden weg und der vertraute seinem Geliebten. Dann schob sich Harry erneut nach unten und Draco schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Schmerzes in seinem Hintern, als sich plötzlich eine feuchte Enge um seinen Penis schloss. Überrascht riss Draco die Augen auf und sah einen lächelnden Harry vor sich, der sich gerade selbst auf Draco aufpfählte. Aber zum Denken kam der Blonde gar nicht mehr, denn Harry hob sich von Draco und pfählte sich dann erneut auf. Immer wieder bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf und ab und streichelte sich dabei selbstvergessen. Seine Lippen waren geöffnet und ein Rotschimmer lag auf seinem Gesicht. Draco blickte seinen Geliebten verzaubert an, während er diese Behandlung einfach genoss. Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und dann wurden Harrys Bewegungen immer schneller. Nun hob sich Draco ihm auch im gleichen Rhythmus entgegen und Harry musste sich haltsuchend nach hinten lehnen. Schon bald krallten sich ihre Finger in das Lacken und die beiden ergossen sich gleichzeitig. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry nach vorn auf den verschwitzten Draco fallen und ihre Haut klebte aneinander, als wären sie eins.

Lächelnd kuschelte sich Harry an den Blonden und meinte dann schläfrig: "Aber das nächste Mal bin ich dann richtig oben."

Draco küsste den kleineren und wickelte dann eine Decke um sie. Harry hob seinen Unterkörper etwas, damit sie sich trennten und dann lag er erschöpft auf dem Slytherin.

"Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich dich liebe."

Wieder küsste Draco den anderen tief und meinte dann nur: "Daran hab ich doch nie gezweifelt. Wenn die Bestrafung allerdings jedes Mal so aussieht...."

Harry brachte noch einen kleinen Klaps auf Dracos Oberschenkel fertig, bevor er einschlief.

-----

/g/ Er schläft auffallend oft hinterher ein, nicht oder?! /videokameraeinpackundrausschleich/


	7. Verbannung

Der zweite Lord

So, da bin ich wieder! Heute noch mal etwas kurz, aber ich werd mich bessern, hoff ich.

Hey! Ich war letzte Woche in Sommersturm! /g/ Der ist süß! Ha und sie hatten Sex auf dem Bootssteg! /lolsabber/

Wo wir gleich beim Thema sind!

Warning: Ausnahmsweise mal ein Sex-loses Pitel! Ich weiß, ich bin so schlecht. Und das wird sich auch im nächsten Pitel nicht bessern. Alle Lemon-Hungrigen müssen mindestens bis zum neunten warten. Sorry! Aber das hier ist ja Gott sei dank kein PWP! /g/

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin

at all: Ihr werdet alle noch etwas warten müssen. Der Plan wird erst weit hinten verraten. Aber ich hoffe, es wird euch in der Zwischenzeit nicht langweilig. Reviewt und Ratet trotzdem fleißig weiter.

/Gummibärchen und Schokolade ausgeb und allen viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsch/

Der zweite Lord

7. Verbannung

Dumbledore konnte die Klagen der Lehrer nun nicht mehr ignorieren und auch er selbst wollte endlich wissen, was eigentlich mit Harry los war. Seine Beobachtungen hatten ihm zwar die Berichte der Professoren bestätigt, doch deswegen wusste er noch immer nicht, wieso sich der Junge so absolut anders verhielt. Der Schulleiter begann sogar schon an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Am Anfang hatte er angenommen, dass Harry gut und böse durchaus noch unterscheiden könne, auch wenn er mit Slytherins seine Zeit verbrachte. Doch nun ließ der Gryffindor keinerlei Skrupel oder Gewissen vermuten und Dumbledore fürchtete wirklich, den Jungen an die dunkle Seite zu verlieren, so wie schon einmal Tom Riddle. Die Parallelen waren nicht zu übersehen. Das Familienverhältnis der beiden und ihre eigene Einstellung zu Gut und Böse waren sich sehr ähnlich. Harry hatte schon oft Regeln gebrochen und nicht ganz legale Zauber benutzt, um seine Feinde zu besiegen, so wie Tom. Mit dem Unterschied, dass der Lord den Anstand gehabt hatte, mit seinem offenen Wechsel zur dunklen Seite bis nach der Schule zu warten. Harry schien das gleich erledigen zu wollen.

Der Schulleiter hatte lange mit Hermine, Ron und auch Remus gesprochen, da diese Harry noch mit am besten kannten. Doch sie hatten noch immer keine Ahnung, warum sich Harry so plötzlich so verändert hatte. Und sie wussten auch nicht wirklich, was sie dagegen tun sollten, dass Harry ihre Reihen verließ und zu Voldemort wechselte. Sie konnten den Jungen ja schlecht verhaften, auch wenn es zu ihrem und seinem Schutz geschehen würde und Dumbledore zweifelte daran, dass sie Harry einfach so aufhalten konnten - egal welche Pläne er verfolgte. Auf ihre Seite konnten sie Harry nicht mehr ziehen und seine Pläne würde er sich nicht vereiteln lassen. Wollten sie irgendetwas gegen Harry unternehmen, würden sie ihn offen bekämpfen müssen und das wollte der Schulleiter eigentlich vermeiden. Noch war er stärker als der Schwarzhaarige - zumindest hoffte Dumbledore das - doch das würde nicht ewig so bleiben, und wenn sie Harry aufhalten wollten, musste es bald geschehen. Doch alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, seinen früheren Schützling anzugreifen. Nicht nur, dass der Schulleiter noch immer einen Funken Hoffnung hatte, was Harry betraf, der durch einen Kampf endgültig vernichtet werden würde.

Seine Glaubwürdigkeit als Schulleiter und Professor von Hogwarts wäre dann ebenfalls gefährdet, denn niemand vertraute einem Lehrer, der seinen Schüler an die Dunkelheit verlor.

Also war der einzige Ausweg, an diesen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer zu glauben und ein Gespräch mit Harry zu suchen. Vielleicht war noch nicht alles zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er Harry daran erinnern, dass der Weg, den er nun scheinbar gehen wollte schon seine Eltern und Sirius das Leben gekostet hatte und nichts Gutes bringen konnte. Dumbledore fürchtete diese Unterredung jedoch auch, denn wenn er versagte, hätten sie Harry für immer verloren und der Lord hatte so gut wie gewonnen.

-----------

Es war Ende März, als das geschah, worauf Harry schon lange gewartet hatte und wovor sich Albus Dumbledore so sehr fürchtete. Harry saß gerade am Frühstückstisch und ging seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz ein letztes Mal durch, um nachzuschauen, ob alles korrekt war. Er hatte die letzte Nacht wieder bei Draco verbracht, so wie immer in der letzten Woche, denn alle Zeichen standen auf Sturm. Es würde bald soweit sein, dass Harry gehen musste und er wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Draco verbringen, bevor er ihn monatelang nicht mehr sah. Die Slytherins saßen schon komplett am Tisch und Harry sah immer wieder zu Draco hinüber und dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Dem Blonden schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn der Rotschimmer blieb die ganze Zeit auf seiner Nase. Der Hufflepuff-Tisch war auch schon fast voll und bei den Ravenclaws saßen viele gleichzeitig mit Buch und Brötchen bewaffnet da. Nur der Gryffindor-Tisch war noch etwas verwaist, und nur einige Siebt- und ein paar Drittklässler waren schon aus den Betten gekommen. Hermine kicherte gerade über irgendetwas, was Lavander gesagt hatte und beugte sich dann zu Ron, um auch ihm davon zu erzählen.

Harry betrachtete die beiden ein bisschen wehmütig, denn so eng wie in den ersten fünf Hogwartsjahren konnte er nie mehr mit seinen beiden Freunden zusammen sein. Doch dann rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er hatte diesen Weg selbst gewählt und das aus gutem Grund. Er würde ihn auch ohne Reue zu Ende gehen.

Entschlossen packte er seine Sachen zusammen, denn er wollte Snape noch ein wenig auf die Palme bringen. Der Mann hatte in der letzten Stunde eine falsche Maßangabe für das Honeablut an die Tafel geschrieben, was den ganzen Trank ruinieren könnte, wenn sie ihn heute so brauten. Es machte Harry sogar Spaß den Zaubertränkemeister zu ärgern, denn so konnte er sich für all die Jahre der Demütigung ein kleines bisschen rächen. Der Grünäugige hatte beobachtet, dass Snape viel mehr Fehler machte, wenn man an ihm und seinem Unterricht Mängel fand und das amüsierte den Jungen. Früher war er zu vorsichtig und der Professor zu mächtig gewesen, um Fehler herauszufordern, doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Jetzt traute sich Snape fast nicht mehr, Harry anzusprechen und der Gryffindor genoss diesen Zustand.

Voller Vorfreude erhob er sich und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die große Halle merkwürdig still geworden war. Ein schneller Blick zu Blaise und Draco zeigte ihm, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschehen war, denn diese blickten nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zur Eingangstür. Harry folgte nun ihrem Blick und sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung schneller. Es war soweit.

In der großen Tür stand Dumbledore und blickte nachdenklich zu dem sehr leeren Gryffindor-Tisch. Dann ging er auf dessen Ende zu, an dem Harry noch immer stand und sagte leise:

"Mr. Potter, ich würde Sie gern in meinem Büro sprechen, jetzt gleich."

Doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, der fast freundlichen Bitte Folge zu leisten. Für seinen Plan mussten alle sein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter hören. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte:

"So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss zum Unterricht. Wir können das auch gleich hier besprechen."

Dumbledore blickte verwirrt drein, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

"Ich werde Sie bei Professor Snape entschuldigen. Ich glaube wir sollten unter vier Augen sprechen." Das war schon mehr ein Befehl, doch Harry lächelte nur süffisant.

"Nein, der Weg lohnt sich nicht. Ihre halbgaren Ausreden können Sie sich sparen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich bekehren wollen wieder der liebe, nette, naive Junge-der-lebt zu werden, den Sie als Schachfigur nach Lust und Laune benutzen können. Aber darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock. Stecken Sie sich Ihre moralischen Appelle sonst wohin."

McGonagall am Lehrertisch sprang erbost auf und wollte dazwischen gehen, doch der weißhaarige Mann gebot ihr mit einer Geste zu schweigen. Dann sah er Harry lange an und seufzte: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was geschehen ist, dass du dich so verändert hast, Harry. Aber ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst, dass du deine Eltern und Sirius durch Voldemort verloren hast. Ist es wirklich so viel besser, ihm zu dienen?"

Harrys Reaktion darauf war jedoch anders, als alle vermutet hatten - er lachte. Kichernd legte er seine Bücher ab und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Dann blickte er den Schulleiter aus nassen Augen an und fragte amüsiert: "Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde Voldemort folgen, nach all dem, was er mir angetan hat? Dann sind Sie dümmer, als ich dachte."

"Aber du...", wandte Dumbledore ein, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Ich bin mir meiner Macht bewusst, dass sollten selbst Sie gemerkt haben. Und deshalb werde ich garantiert nicht speichelleckerisch vor Voldi auf dem Boden herumkriechen. Ich bin mindestens so mächtig wie er, das sollten gerade Sie am besten wissen, wo Sie ihn doch schon seit seiner Jugend kennen."

Der Schulleier wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Schon nach der Zweiten hätte ich wissen müssen, wie unfähig Sie sind, wo Sie doch Tom kannten und auch seine Macht und Skrupellosigkeit erahnten. Und trotzdem haben Sie nichts gegen ihn unternommen. Was also wollen Sie jetzt gegen mich tun? Wollen Sie mich bekämpfen? Gern."

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wirbelte Harry herum, zog seinen Zauberstab und rief mehrere Sprüche so schnell hintereinander, dass niemand reagieren konnte. Ein Teil der Decke brach zusammen und stürzte vor dem Lehrertisch auf den Boden. McGonagall, die noch immer stand, wurde gegen die hintere Wand der Halle geschleudert und die vier Haustische flogen durch den Saal und krachten gegen die Seitenwände. Dann drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem genießerischen Grinsen wieder zu Dumbledore um und bedrohte ihn mit seinem Stab.

"Also, Schulleiter, was wollen Sie tun? Hier kämpfen und alle Schüler in Gefahr bringen? Oder lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, so wie Sie Tom Riddle in Ruhe gelassen haben? Sie sind absolut machtlos und sollten endlich aufhören, leeren Hoffnungen hinterher zu jagen. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu Ihrer selbsternannten Schutztruppe und Sie sollten das endlich akzeptieren."

Mit einem Blick in die Runde wandte sich Harry zur Tür und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

"Sollten Sie mich versuchen, aufzuhalten, werden Menschen verletzt."

Mit dieser Warnung wollte er gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn auf.

"Warum tust du das?"

Harry drehte sich um und blickte den Professor lange an. Die Schüler hatten sich in Grüppchen zusammengedrängt und starrten ihn ängstlich an und nur Dumbledore schien noch genug Mut zu haben, Harry die Stirn zu bieten.

"In der Zweiten wurde mir nachgesagt, ich sei der Erbe Slytherins. Jemand hat damals vermutet, Voldemort wollte mich als Baby nur umbringen, damit ich ihm nicht die Position streitig machen kann. Vielleicht bin ich der neue Lord, was wollen Sie dagegen tun?"

Nun verließ Harry endgültig die ramponierte Halle und ließ eine verstörte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft zurück, die nicht wussten, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. Harry hatte offen zugegeben, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Sollte ihn jemand aufhalten, würde er sogar verletzen oder töten und die zerstörte Halle war nur eine Warnung gewesen.

Besorgt drehte sich der Schulleiter um, doch außer McGonagall schien niemand etwas abbekommen zu haben und die Professorin für Verwandlung rappelte sich soeben mit Sinistras und Sprouts Hilfe wieder auf.

Nun hatte er Gewissheit! Harry war für sie verloren. Er stellte sich sogar offen gegen sie und schien die Show gerade sehr genossen zu haben. Dumbledore warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Malfoy und Zabini, doch die beiden kümmerten sich scheinbar genauso erschreckt um ihre Mitschüler. Dumbledore machte sich jedoch nichts vor; die beiden wussten, was Harry geplant hatte. Und immer mehr hatte auch der Schulleiter den Eindruck, dass das alles hier von Harry geplant gewesen war. Die offenen Beschuldigungen gegen ihn selbst, die Angriffe auf die Schüler und die verbalen Attacken gegen die Lehrer. Harry hatte den Hass mit Absicht herausgefordert, damit er diesen Abgang inszeniere konnte. Und Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass der Junge jede Minute genossen hatte. Von nun an waren sie Feinde und Harry hatte ihnen sogar schon eine Kostprobe seines Könnens gegeben, um keinen Zweifel an seiner Macht aufkommen zu lassen. Das alles war perfekt eingefädelt gewesen und so ganz untypisch für den früheren Gryffindor. Aber es war typisch für Voldemort.

Dumbledore zweifelte keine Sekunde mehr an Harrys Seitenwechsel. Alle Hoffnung, die er anfangs gehegt hatte, war nun verschwunden. Der einzige Lichtblick bestand darin, dass Harry den Lord noch immer zu hassen schien und sich somit nie mit ihm verbünden würde. Dann hatte Voldemort noch nicht gewonnen und vielleicht schwächten oder vernichteten sich die beiden Feinde Harry und Tom sogar gegenseitig.

Und so wie ihm, ging es allen anderen. Hermine, Ron, McGonagall, alle Schüler, die Harry als ihren Retter gesehen hatten - niemand glaubte nun mehr daran, dass alles nur ein Trick war um Voldemort zu besiegen. Das gerade war Ernst gewesen und Harry hatte wirklich vor, ein zweiter Lord zu werden.

-------------

Nur wenige Tage später waren die Neuigkeiten in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt. Der goldene Junge hatte die Seiten gewechselt. Seltsamerweise machte niemand Dumbledore verantwortlich, dass dieser Harry zu viel Macht gegeben hätte oder nicht gut genug auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Der alte Mann blieb unangetastet und leitete Hogwarts weiter, was auf zwei Dinge zurückzuführen war. Erstens waren sich alle einig, dass Harrys Veränderung so plötzlich geschehen war, dass niemand es hätte voraussehen können. Und selbst Dumbledore hätte nicht ahnen können, wie weit Harry Potter dann gehen würde. Und außerdem hatte er durch seine besonnene Handlung wahrscheinlich verhindert, dass der Goldene Junge an jenem Morgen die Schüler und Lehrer ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Viele gingen davon aus, dass Harry mit dem Verlassen Hogwarts solange gewartet hatte, weil er Dumbledore noch immer etwas fürchtete und erst jetzt die Situation eskaliert war, als der Schulleiter Harry offen angriff. Das wäre zwar früher oder später sowieso geschehen, doch der Schulleiter hatte noch soviel Macht über Harry gehabt, dass er ihn von schlimmeren Taten als der Zerstörung der großen Halle abhalten konnte. Niemand außerhalb Hogwarts oder des Phönixordens kam auf die Idee, dass Harry selbst diesen Abgang geplant hatte.

Von nun an war Harry genauso aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt, wie Lord Voldemort.

---

So, leider, wie gesagt, etwas kurz. Aber ich werd mich bessern. Vergesst das Reviewn nicht. Ich fahr jetzt erst mal drei Tage in Wanderurlaub in den Kyffhäuser und danach bekommt ihr das 8. Pitel. /versprech/


	8. Neubeginn

Der zweite Lord

So, da bin ich wieder! Es hat mal jemand gefragt, wie viele Pitel es werden....ich schätze mal so um die 30, aber versteift euch nicht auf die Zahl... kann mehr oder auch weniger werden.

Sonst danke ich allen Reviewern und bitte euch weiterhin um Geduld...Der Plan wird noch nicht verraten...obwohl ich im nachhinein immer wieder feststelle, dass ich manchmal ziemliche Andeutungen mache ... egal.

At Tiberitus: So du ahnst was? Gratulation. Aber nicht in den Reviews verraten, sonst ist es ja kein Geheimnis mehr – zumindest wenn du recht hast! /g/

Ansonsten red ich heut mal nicht lang um den heißen Brei! Hier das nächste Pitel!

/Schokoladeausteil/

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin

Der zweite Lord

8. Neubeginn

Schon nach wenigen Tagen herrschte in Hogwarts wieder so etwas wie Normalität. Die Reparaturen der Halle waren recht schnell abgeschlossen gewesen. McGonagalls Gehirnerschütterung war die einzige Verletzung geblieben und die Untersuchungskommission des Ministeriums zog auch schnell ab. Man hatte Harrys Veränderung schon früher nicht begründen können und warum sollte das jetzt anders sein. Die Spuren des Gryffindors endeten in Hogsmead, wohin er nach der Zerstörung mit seinen ganzen Habseligkeiten ohne Eile gegangen war, in dem Bewusstsein, vorerst keine Verfolger fürchten zu müssen. Dann war er appariert, was die Auroren auch ohne weiteres feststellten, doch wohin der Junge verschwunden war, wusste keiner. Auroren wurden vermehrt auf die Suche geschickt, doch keiner fand den Schwarzhaarigen und die Wogen glätteten sich allmählich.

Die Gerüchte wurden nicht besonders laut und verstummten schnell, denn für niemanden kam diese Entwicklung wirklich überraschend, hatten sie Harrys Verhalten in den letzten drei Monaten doch aus erster Hand erfahren. Außerdem standen bald die Prüfungen an und die Schüler konnten sowieso nichts gegen Harry unternehmen.

Dieser tauchte auch die nächsten zwei Monate nicht mehr offiziell auf und abgesehen vom Phönixorden und den Auroren vergaßen alle den Vorfall ziemlich schnell. Viele sahen in Harrys letzten Worten nur Aufschneiderei und die meisten vermuteten sowieso, dass Harry sich entweder dem Lord anschloss, oder von ihm vernichtet werden würde. Beides konnten sie nicht ändern oder verhindern und beides würde die Zaubererwelt schon noch früh genug erfahren.

Es war wie so oft - die Zauberer lebten weiter in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und beachteten die Gefahr um sich nicht.

Harry würde sie jedoch bald wachrütteln.

-------

Harry ging ohne Hast durch die Gänge von Hogwarts Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum rannten einige Gryffindors durch die Gegend und auch das Bad schien sich im Belagerungszustand zu befinden. Ohne auf die Schüler zu achten, ging Harry die Treppe nach oben und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Wohltuende Stille umgab ihn. Er wusste, wie verstört und ängstlich jetzt alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Halle waren und er war froh darüber, dass sein Plan so gut funktioniert hatte. Natürlich würden viele bald darauf kommen, dass alles, was er in der letzten Zeit getan hatte, auf diesen Morgen hingedeutet hatte. Vor allem Dumbledore würde das schnell erraten. Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, den Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, dass er es genossen hatte. Doch dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Er hasste es zu sehen, wie er voller Furcht und Angst aus großen Augen angeblickt wurde. Und doch würden ihm von nun an von der breiten Masse nur diese Blicke folgen. Es war egal. Es gehörte zum Plan.

Seine Sachen waren schon seit Tagen mehr oder weniger in den beiden Koffern verstaut und Harry holte sie nun unter dem Bett hervor. Dann packte er den letzten Rest hinein, den er noch für die Schule benötigt hatte und zauberte alles in Taschenformat. Er steckte die Koffer in seinen Umhang und ging hinüber zu Hedwig. Die Schneeeule blickte ihn aus vertrauten Augen an und zeigte keine Scheu. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr Herr heute getan hatte und es wäre ihr wohl auch egal gewesen. Harry öffnete die Tür des Käfigs und Hedwig kletterte auf seine Faust. Dann holte er das Tier aus dem Gitter und streichelte ihre weißen Federn sanft.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich für eine Weile verlässt. Ich habe einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, bei denen du etwas auffällig bist. Ich möchte, dass du runter zu Draco fliegst und dort bleibst, bis er dir eine Nachricht für mich mitgibt. Okay?"

Die Eule schuhute leise und zwickte Harry zärtlich ins Ohr. Dann sprang sie auf das Fensterbrett und wartete, bis Harry die Fensterflügel geöffnet hatte. Sie breitete ihre Schwingen aus und flog dann schnell um das Schloss zum Slytherinkerker.

Harry sah ihr kurz nach und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam. Hedwig war seine einzige Verbindung zur Vergangenheit und sie zu verlieren, auch wenn es nur kurz war, tat weh. Doch die Eule war zu auffällig und für die nächste Woche brauchte Harry so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich.

Noch einmal blickte er sich in dem Zimmer um, was für sechs Jahre seines Lebens sein Zuhause gewesen war und dann wandte er sich um und ging ohne Zögern nach draußen. Die Gryffindors beachteten ihn noch immer nicht und die Gänge draußen waren menschenleer.

Ohne aufgehalten zu werden erreichte Harry das Schlossportal, durchquerte die Grounds und ging hinunter nach Hogsmead. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und nahm den Anblick des Schlosses, des Quidditchfeldes, des Sees und des umliegenden Geländes in sich auf. Es würde kein Abschied für immer sein, denn schon bald würde er hierher zurückkehren. Doch dann würde der Anblick nicht so friedlich sein.

Entschlossen drehte sich der Grünäugige um und erreichte schon bald das Dorf. Hier war er außerhalb der Appariersperre Hogwarts und konnte gehen, wohin er wollte.

Sein erstes Ziel war die Winkelgasse. Er hatte Hogwarts ja nicht verlassen können, so dass er seine Besorgungen erst jetzt machen konnte, doch das Geld seiner Eltern schon in den letzten Sommerferien in Sicherheit zu bringen, hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Aber Harry wusste, dass er durch die Zerstörung der großen Halle etwas Vorsprung hatte und ohne Eile alles erledigen konnte. Bevor sie in der Winkelgasse nach ihm suchten, war alles erledigt. Da er noch nicht 18 war konnte Dumbledore noch immer sein Konto sperren, weshalb Gringotts sein erster Anlaufpunkt war. Zum Entsetzen der Kobolde ließ er sein gesamtes Verließ räumen und das ganze Gold in Koffer verpacken. Diese verkleinerte Harry ebenfalls und steckte sie ein.

Dann besorgte er sich einen neuen Umhang und einige Kleidergarnituren bei Madame Melkins, denn er konnte ja schlecht überall in der Schuluniform von Hogwarts herumlaufen. Einige Bücher, Zauberutensilien und einen Imbiss später apparierte Harry nach Schottland in die unmittelbare Umgebung von Hogwarts. Dort verschwand er in einem Wald und zog sich vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt die neue Kleidung an. Außerdem veränderte er sein Aussehen mit einem Zauber soweit, dass er für die nächsten Stunden von anderen nicht erkannt wurde.

----------

Mandy Blodwoord wartete ungeduldig im Foyer des alten Schlosses Argywn. Sie hatte erst am späten Vormittag die Nachricht erhalten, dass der Interessent sie um ein Uhr hier treffen wollte. Sie fand das etwas kurzfristig, doch sie war hier - wer fehlte, war der potentielle Käufer.

Ungeduldig lief sie auf den Marmorfließen hin und her. Argywn Castle war schon uralt und auch ziemlich groß. Es gehörte einem verarmten Landadligen, der schon vor Monaten zu ihr gekommen war, damit sie das Schloss für ihn verkaufte. Das Problem war nur, dass diese Mauern schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatten und dringend eine Sanierung benötigten. Außerdem entsprachen die sanitären Standards nicht einmal annähernd den Ansprüchen ihrer bisherigen Klienten. Mandy hatte schon viele Interessenten durch das Schloss geführt und jeder war hinterher mit dem Versprechen, sich das ganze zu überlegen auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwunden. Bis sie kurz nach Weihnachten einen Brief von einem Mr. Sorter bekommen hatte, in dem um eine Anschauungsmappe gebeten worden war. Mandy hatte die Fotos und Gebäudeskizzen zu einem Bericht über den Zustand des Schlosses gelegt und an eine Adresse irgendwo in Schottland geschickt. Ein Dorf namens Hogsmat oder so ähnlich, sie wusste es nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Hoffnung gehabt, dass dieser Sorter sich wieder melden würde, doch jetzt war er sogar hier her unterwegs und seine Briefe hatten immer sehr interessiert geklungen.

Mandy fragte sich jedoch, nach einem wiederholten Blick auf ihre Uhr, wo der Kerl blieb. Sie hatte sich extra beeilt, rechtzeitig in dieser gottverlassenen Gegen zu sein und nun kam der Typ schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Wer wollte auch mitten im nirgendwo ein Schloss besitzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sich der Mann wieder anders überlegt und wenn Mandy zurück in ihr Büro kam, würde dort eine Absage auf sie warten. Wieder einmal bereute sie es, kein Handy zu besitzen.

Entschlossen, nicht mehr länger zu warten, schloss sie das große Eingangsportal ab und wollte zu ihrem Auto gehen, als ein junger Mann auf sie zugeeilt kam. Er war vielleicht Mitte 20, hatte blondes, kurzes Haar was in alle Richtungen abstand und eine Sonnenbrille bedeckte seine Augen. Seine Kleidung hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Anzug, war aber vom Schnitt etwas zu altmodisch. Doch Mandy ignorierte das. Wer so verrückt war, ein altes, baufälliges Schloss im Niemandsland zu kaufen, konnte auch einen exzentrischen Modegeschmack besitzen.

Der Mann stoppte vor ihr und lächelte etwas gequält, während er um Atem rang. Mandy entdeckte kein Auto und ihre Gedanken wurden auch gleich darauf von Mr. Sorter bestätigt.

"Mrs. Blodwoord, nehme ich an? Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber ich hab mich etwas verfahren und hab zu Fuß weitergesucht. Ich hoffe, Sie warten noch nicht zu lang."

Mandy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Möchten Sie sich erst einmal ausruhen, oder wollen wir gleich ins Schloss gehen?"

Der Mann lächelte ihr jetzt freundlich zu und meinte: "Ich fühle mich schon besser. Wir können mit der Besichtigung gleich beginnen, damit ich Sie nicht zu lange aufhalte."

Also führte Mandy den Mann durch das Castle. Es war riesig, aber größtenteils unmöbiliert. Die Zimmer waren hell und freundlich und sah man von den Spuren des Alters ab, so war es eigentlich sogar ziemlich hübsch. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie das wichtigste besichtigt und die beiden fanden sich wieder im Foyer ein.

"Also, was sagen Sie?", wollte Mandy wissen. Im Allgemeinen waren von den anderen Kunden an dieser Stelle immer Ausflüchte gekommen, doch dieser Sorter war schon während der Führung interessiert gewesen und schien ab und zu sogar schon Pläne für die Einrichtung im Kopf zu entwerfen. Mandy hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

Der blonde Mann nickte auch und meinte dann: "Sie haben mich vorab ja schon gut informiert und das hier entspricht ungefähr meinen Erwartungen. Ich denke, ich nehme es. Der Preis bleibt gleich?"

Mandy nickte nur und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hatte den alten Ladenhüter tatsächlich verkauft.

"Gut, ich glaube, der Preis ist auch angemessen. Dann lassen Sie uns die Formalitäten erledigen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Mandys Auto und diese begann in ihrer Tasche auf dem Beifahrersitz zu kramen. Sie hatte den Vertrag zwar mit, doch sie hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, ihn zu benötigen. Plötzlich umhüllte sie ein helles Licht und das nächste, was sie erkennen konnte, war die Landstraße in der Nähe von Aberdeen, die sie mit ihrem Auto befuhr. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den blonden Mann mit dem altmodischen Anzug, der ihr ein kleines Schlösschen keine 10 Kilometer von Aberdeen entfernt für einen unverschämt hohen Preis abgekauft hatte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und fuhr zurück in ihr Büro.

----------

Harry nahm den Verwandlungszauber von sich und änderte auch die Kleidung wieder in etwas weniger förmliches. Dann blickte er sich erneut in dem Foyer seines Schlosses um. Er war schon im Sommer in einer Muggelzeitschrift auf die Anzeige von Mandy Blodwoord gestoßen, doch damals hatte er noch nicht die Möglichkeiten gehabt, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Außerdem war es damals auch noch nicht so dringend nötig gewesen. Erst in Hogwarts nach Weihnachten hatte er Mandy auf Muggelart geschrieben, ihr eine erfundene Adresse in Hogsmead genannt und sich informieren lassen. Durch einen Zauber waren die Briefe von Hedwig immer rechtzeitig von der Muggelpost in Aberdeen abgeholt worden, bevor jemandem auffiel, dass diese Adresse gar nicht existierte.

Jetzt hatte er Mandy mit einem Gedächtnisblock versehen, so dass sie sich zwar an ihn erinnerte und auch an den Kauf an sich, jedoch glaubte, ein ganz anderes Schloss verkauft zu haben. Harry hatte am Morgen genügend Gold in Muggelgeld getauscht und ein Konto in London eröffnet. Davon hatte er das Schloss bezahlt und würde sich die Einrichtung und diverse Kleinigkeiten aus der Muggelwelt kaufen. Das kleine Schloss nahe Aberdeen existierte nicht wirklich, doch das war nicht wichtig. Einer oberflächlichen Überprüfung durch Muggel- oder Zauberministerien hielt der angebliche Kauf stand und dass genügte. Mandy erinnerte sich nicht mehr an dass alte Argywn Castle und Harry hatte alle Unterlagen in ihrem PC und in ihren Ordnern vernichtet. Und vor allem würde niemand dieses Schloss mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringen.

Das erste, was der Junge nun tat, war, einige Umbauten vorzunehmen. Er sanierte das Schloss mit mehreren Zaubern vollständig und ließ ringsherum Bäume und Rosensträucher wachsen, die ihn vor eventuellen neugierigen Wandereraugen schützen würden. Dann strich er die Zimmer neu an, reparierte Marmorfußböden, Wände und Holz- und Steintreppen. Am Ende dieses Tages hätte Mandy dieses Schloss wohl nicht wieder erkannt, denn abgesehen von der fehlenden Einrichtung sah es zwar altmodisch aber baulich wie neu aus.

Das letzte, was Harry an diesem Tag tun musste, war der Schutz gegen Voldemort und Dumbledore. Neben einem Magieverschleierungszauber und einem Zauber, der das Schloss für Muggel so baufällig wie eh und je erscheinen ließ, sprach Harry noch weitere Flüche aus, die den Lord und den Phönixorden daran hindern würden ihn durch einen Suchzauber hier zu orten oder irgendwelche magischen Aktivitäten zu bemerken. So rundherum geschützt konnte das Castle als Basis dienen.

Harry apparierte nach London zurück und mietete sich in einem kleinen Hotelzimmer für eine Nacht ein. Am nächsten Tag klapperte er Möbelgeschäfte und Kaufhäuser ab und kaufte die nötige Einrichtung für sein Schloss. Das konnte er nicht durch Magie heraufbeschwören, denn nichts konnte aus Nichts entstehen. Und Harry hatte keine Lust, sich hunderte Mäuse zu besorgen und jede in einen anderen Gegenstand zu verwandeln. Da war kaufen doch viel einfacher und tierfreundlicher. Wer setzte sich auch gern auf einen piepsenden Stuhl?

Harry besorgte sich auch mehrere Muggelkleidungsstücke, denn er würde lange Zeit nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt auftauchen können, ohne aufzufallen. Um seine Pläne durchzuführen musste er sich aber in der Welt bewegen und das war als Muggel wesentlich einfacher, als als gesuchter Zauberer.

Die Möbelstücke holte er mit einem Lastwagen nacheinander persönlich ab, und da er sie immer bei anderen Warenhäusern und unter anderem Namen gekauft hatte, schöpfte niemand Verdacht und seine Spuren waren noch immer verwischt. Oft zahlte er bar, so dass er jeden beliebigen Namen annehmen konnte und ein bisschen 'Amnesia' half immer.

Natürlich transportierte Harry die Möbel mit Flüchen in das Castle und nach drei weiteren Tagen war das Schloss vollständig eingeräumt und sehr behaglich.

---------

Es war das erste Aprilwochenende, als Harry sich in seinen Sessel vor den Kamin im kleinen Salon setzte, ein Weinglas neben sich und die Windkugel von Blaise auf dem Schoß. Ehrfürchtig blickte Harry auf die perfekt geformte Kugel, in der immer wieder Schlieren entstanden, wie von Wolken, die durch Wind bewegt wurden. Sachte berührte der Junge die Kugel und dachte angestrengt an Draco. Die Kugel wurde plötzlich dunkel und dann sah Harry durch sie einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Zimmers seiner beiden Slytherin-Freunde. Blaise huschte gerade ins Bild, war aber sofort wieder verschwunden und Harry schätzte die Richtung, in die der Langhaarige gegangen war als Bad ein. Doch der Junge sah auch ein kleines Stück von Dracos Bett und einige blonde Haarsträhnen hingen in dieses Bild.

"Drac!"

Der Blonde fuhr erschrocken hoch und blickte sich suchend im Zimmer nach einem anderen Anwesenden um. Irgendjemand hatte ihn gerufen. Dann fiel sein Blick zufällig auf die zuvor durchsichtige Kugel, in der nun Harrys Kopf zu sehen war und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins aus. Schnell sprang er auf und holte die Kugel zu sich ins Bett.

"Hi, na wie geht's dir so ganz allein?"

Harry kicherte und seufzte gleich darauf. "Um ehrlich zu sein, vermiss ich dich schon jetzt schrecklich. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich die nächsten drei Monate ohne dich aushalten soll."

Draco grinste überheblich, doch Harry glaubte auch in seinen Augen Sehnsucht zu entdecken. "Ach was, das hältst du schon aus. Ich muss ja auch ohne Streicheleinheiten auskommen. Aber was anderes, bist du schon fertig mit allem?"

"Ja!", Harry nickte stolz und erzählte ihm von dem Schloss und was er in der letzten Woche alles geschafft hatte. "Es ist jetzt richtig wohnlich hier, aber es ist auf alle Fälle viel zu groß für mich. Ich schlaf hier auf dem Sofa, weil ich mich schon zweimal auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer verlaufen hab. Hier kann man sich echt nur durch apparieren fortbewegen. Und bevor ich in der Küche bin, vergehen Stunden. Das hier ist fast so schlimm wie im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Apropos. Ich denke ich nehm Dobbys Angebot an. Könntest du ihm Bescheid geben?"

Dobby hatte bemerkt, dass Harry seine Sachen gepackt hatte und scheinbar nur auf die Abreise wartete und er hatte gefragt, ob er mitkommen könnte. Der Hauself war ja frei und nur in Hogwarts geblieben, weil er sonst nicht wusste wohin, und weil Harry auch dort war. In dem neuen Schloss konnte Harry einen Koch und Hauself durchaus gebrauchen.

"Ich werd es ihm sagen. Ich schick dir dann Hedwig mit seiner Antwort und wo du ihn abholen kannst, okay?"

Harry nickte. Plötzlich ging im Hintergrund eine Tür und dann drängte sich ein zweites Gesicht in die Kugel.

"Hi, Harry, na was gibt's Neues an der Schlossbesitzerfront?"

Auch Blaise bekam nun eine kurze Zusammenfassung der letzten Woche und dann wollte Harry wissen: "Wie läuft es eigentlich so bei euch?"

Doch Draco und Blaise kicherten nur. "Nix besonderes. Die Wogen haben sich geglättet, so wie wir erwartet haben. Dumbledore hockt ständig mit McGonagall und Snape zusammen und hat schon mehrfach das Schloss verlassen. Wahrscheinlich bespricht er sich mit dem Orden. Ansonsten stehen wir etwas mehr unter Beobachtung, vor allem Granger und das Wiesel haben ein Auge auf uns geworfen, aber dank der Tarnumhänge und der Karte der Rumtreiber können wir trotzdem alles beobachten."

Harry nickte nur. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht erwartet. Auch aus der Zeitung hatte er einiges erfahren und wusste, dass nur die normalen Anstrengungen unternommen wurden, um ihn zu fangen - mehr als ein paar Auroren war er dem Ministerium noch nicht wert. Ihr Plan war wirklich nötig. Wie zu erwarten war, sorgten sich nur Dumbledore und der Orden, was Harry als nächstes vorhatte. Nun vorerst musste sich Harry noch still verhalten, denn solange man nur zu dritt war, ließ sich kein Krieg gewinnen.

"Dein Artikel hat allerdings ziemlich viel geholfen. Ich will gar nicht dran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr hier wäre. Dann hätten wir vielleicht so ein inkompetentes Arschloch wie Fudge als Schulleiter, brr", machte Draco und brachte alle drei zum kichern. Tatsächlich hatte Harry am zweiten Tag seiner 'Flucht' unter falschem Namen einen Artikel für den 'Tagespropheten' verfasst, in dem er Dumbledores besonnenes Handeln angesichts eines größenwahnsinnigen Harry Potters hervorgehoben hatte und das niemand eine solche Entwicklung hätte voraussehen können, auch der Schulleiter nicht. Sein Artikel war von allen verschlungen worden und keiner zweifelte mehr an dem alten Mann. So kam auch niemand auf die Idee, ihn aufgrund seiner bei Harry gemachten Fehler abzusetzen. Das war vor allem den drei Verschwörern ganz recht, denn für sie war Dumbledore in seiner bisherigen Position am nützlichsten. Albus Dumbledore war noch immer der größte Gegner Voldemorts und das durfte sich nicht ändern - noch nicht.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit bevor es für die Slytherins Zeit zum Abendessen war. Die beiden würden Harry auch weiterhin über die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden halten und Draco würde am Abend Hedwig zu Harry schicken.

-----------

Voldemort wartete ungeduldig auf die Versammlung seiner engsten Getreuen. Er hatte die Gerüchte über Harrys seltsames Verhalten im letzten Schuljahr gehört, doch erst, als Lucius sie durch Dracos Briefe bestätigte, hatte der Lord daran geglaubt. Warum war der Goldene Junge plötzlich mit Draco Malfoy, einem seiner aussichtsreichsten Todesserkandidaten befreundet? Lucius hatte glaubhaft versichert, dass Draco nicht plötzlich auf Dumbledores Seite stand und auch Harry machte nicht den Eindruck, noch zum Phönixorden zu gehören. Doch Anfangs hielten alle Todesser das nur für ein Täuschungsmanöver, um in die Reihen des Lords zu gelangen. Als Harry und Draco dann sogar ein Paar wurden, war sich Voldemort sicher gewesen, dass Harry das alles nur spielte, um sich bei seinen Feinden einzuschleichen und sie von innen zu vernichten. Das war Harry durchaus zuzutrauen. Doch wie passte da die Freundschaft zu Zabini hinein, dessen Mutter für das Ministerium arbeitete und dessen Familie Voldemort schon immer gehasst hatte. Und warum war auch Draco so plötzlich offen mit Blaise befreundet? Sie wurden auch früher oft zusammen gesehen und Draco war oft zu den Zabinis in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren - doch Lucius hatte das immer selbst veranlasst, um Dumbledore über Draco zu täuschen oder zumindest zu verunsichern. Jedenfalls dachte der Lord das immer. Scheinbar war Dracos Freundschaft zu Blaise dabei mehr gewachsen, als alle ahnten.

Noch stellte sich Draco auch nicht gegen ihn, doch Voldemort wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Harry handelte. Seine Spione hatten ihm von den letzten drei Monaten und Harrys radikaler Änderung berichtet und der Lord war letztendlich doch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harrys Plan nicht zu sein schien, sich bei ihm einzuschleichen. Sonst würde der Gryffindor doch nicht so offen handeln und so bösartig alle seine früheren Freunde behandeln. Oder wollte Harry tatsächlich zu ihm wechseln?

Der Lord war wieder einmal über sich selbst erstaunt, wie sehr ihn sein junger Feind beschäftigte. Er dachte in letzter Zeit oft über Harry nach und kam zu keinem Ergebnis, doch selbst Dumbledore schien es so zu gehen.

Es klopfte und Voldemort drehte sich unwillig zur Tür. Pettigrew trat ein, gefolgt von Lucius, Sajin, Bellatrix und dem Rest der inneren Todesser. Voldemort nickte ihnen ungnädig zu und die Männer und Frauen berichteten, was sie über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts erfahren hatten.

"Was denkt ihr darüber? Was hat Potter vor?", wollte der Lord abschließend wissen, doch alle blickten sich nur fragend an. Ihnen ging es wie dem Lord selbst. Harry hatte sich offen bekannt, ein Gegner Dumbledores zu sein, doch er behauptete, Voldemort noch immer zu hassen. Wie passten da Draco und Blaise ins Bild?

Die roten Augen des Lords blieben an Lucius hängen.

"Sag mir, was mit deinem Sohn ist!"

Der blonde Mann überlegte nicht lange: "Er ist loyal. Er hat mir regelmäßig Briefe geschrieben, die über Dumbledores Aktivitäten berichten, soweit er sie als Slytherin beobachten kann. Er ist zwar mit Potter zusammen, doch er hat geschrieben, der Junge stünde auf keiner Seite. Ich habe ihn ermuntert, die Beziehung aufrecht zu halten um Informationen zu sammeln, doch ich habe ihm auch zu Vorsicht geraten. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass Draco Euch verrät, aber selbst er kennt Potters Beweggründe nicht. Und scheinbar hat sich Potter auch vor drei Tagen von meinem Sohn getrennt, und da er Hogwarts nun verlassen hat, sieht Draco keine Möglichkeit, an weitere Informationen zu kommen."

Als Lucius geendet hatte, fragte der Lord geradeheraus: "Spielt dein Sohn dir etwas vor?"

"Nein, mein Lord. Ich weiß, dass er loyal zu mir und somit auch zu Euch steht." Die Sicherheit in der Stimme des Mannes überzeugte Voldemort und er entließ die Todesser. Sie hatten den Befehl, nach Harry zu suchen. Erst, wenn Voldemort dem Jungen gegenüber stand, würde er Gewissheit haben, woran er nun eigentlich mit ihm war. Bis dahin würden die Pläne des Lords erst einmal warten müssen, denn niemand wusste, wozu Harry nun fähig war, wo er sich von Dumbledore losgelöst hatte. Voldemort hatte zwar vorgehabt, Hogwarts bald anzugreifen, doch zuerst musste er Harry entweder zu sich holen oder töten. Hogwarts nur zu beobachten würde vorerst reichen.

---------

So und da ich grad mitten im Umzug stecke, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Pitel wirklich auch am nächsten WE rauskommt, aber ich bemüh mich! CU Fly


	9. Verbündete

So und da bin ich mal wieder! Ich leb momentan in Kisten, weil in meiner Wohnung noch die Regale fehlen, wo ich das Zeug hinräume. Aber das ändert sich dann bald.

At Maginisha: Das klärt sich in diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich steh in deinem Author alert?! /froi/

At all: so, nachdem ja Harry im letzten Pitel nur eingezogen ist passiert diesmal sogar was! /g/

Enjoy! /Gummibärchenverteil/

Disklaimer: Also Sajin ist meiner und Mandy auch. Dann kommen in den nächsten Piteln noch n paar die mir gehören! /kreisch/ Subby! /ghüstel/ Aber der Rest – also alles was euch bekannt vorkommt – ist leider nix mir und ich mach auch keinen Profit damit – obwohl ich's gebrauchen könnte.

Warnung: Hm, slash wie immer, aber diesmal nix, wovor sich jemand fürchten muss.

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin

Der zweite Lord

9. Verbündete

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte Harry unter anderem mit Üben der Flüche und Vorbereitungen des Schlosses. Dobby kochte für ihn und half ihm dabei, das Schloss weiter für ihre Zwecke einzurichten. Ein großer Stall nach Vorbild der Zabinis entstand zuerst, in dem Harry mehrere Kutschen, eine Besenkammer und einige Muggelautos für verschiedenste Anlässe und Gelände unterbrachte. Auch eine Koppel für Pferde folgte, den Harry mochte die Thestrals aus Hogwarts nicht wirklich und gegen sie waren Pferde leicht zu handhaben, auch wenn sie nichtmagisch waren. Dann richtete er mehrere Übungsräume ein und stockte seine Bibliothek auf. Außerdem richtete er die Zimmer für seine späteren Gäste her.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Harry nun bei den Pferden und nahm sich dorthin auch seine Arbeit mit. Über Kommunikationszauber und Handys holte er diskret Erkundigungen über seine zukünftigen Verbündeten ein und plante die Treffen.

Die Zaubererwelt war soweit wieder ruhiger, dass Harry es wagen konnte, ohne Verwandlungsfluch nach draußen zu gehen. Bis auf einige Todesser und Auroren suchte ihn niemand, und er musste als er selbst bei den Personen erscheinen, die er ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Seine erste Reise machte Harry Mitte April nach Rumänien.

------

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, überhaupt einen Ministeriumsangestellten zu finden, der einem wildfremden Mann, den er nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte oder würde und von dem er nur den Namen kannte, etwas über potentielle Todesserkandidaten verriet. Harrys Suche konzentrierte sich auf solche Zauberer, deren Eltern, Verwandte oder enge Freunde für Voldemort arbeiteten, deren eigene Position jedoch unklar war. Der kleine Beamte, der Harry bei den Ermittlungen half, hielt das Ganze für eine kleine persönliche Rache des Anrufers und war auch nur gegen entsprechende Bezahlung bereit, Informationen herauszugeben. Die meisten erwiesen sich als unbrauchbar.

Harry beobachtete die Zielpersonen durch einen Feuerzauber manchmal stundenlang durch den Kamin, doch meist waren es nur einfache Angestellte oder unfähige Zauberer, die weder für die eine, noch die andere Seite arbeiteten, weil sie einfach nicht die Fähigkeiten dazu hatten.

Doch dann stieß Harry auf einen viel versprechenden jungen Zauberer. Sein Name war Kyle Williamsen und er arbeitete mit Charlie Weasley zusammen in Rumänien an der Drachenpflege. Die Schwester des Mannes war erst vor zwei Jahren zu Voldemort hinzugestoßen, doch Kyle konnten bisher keine Todesseraktivitäten nachgewiesen werden.

Hoffnungsvoll machte sich Harry auf den Weg. Er benutzte seinen Feuerblitz, denn da er sich in Rumänien nicht auskannte, konnte er schlecht apparieren und Harry bezweifelte, ob es dort Flohpulverkamine gab oder ob eine so weite Reise angenehm war. Diese Art des Reisens behagte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht besonders. Durch seinen Tarnumhang konnte Harry auch bequem und ohne Zauber am Tag über Muggeldörfer fliegen ohne mehr als ein leichtes Luftflimmern zu erzeugen. Er genoss die Freiheit, wieder auf seinem Besen zu fliegen und er hatte dieses Mal nicht einmal eine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Harry konnte alles aus seinem Feuerblitz herausholen. Es war dennoch eine lange Reise und Harry beschloss in Paris einen Platz in einem Muggelflugzeug zu buchen. So konnte er bequem mit klein gezaubertem Besen nach Bukarest fliegen und sich ausruhen. In der Stadt übernachtete er in einem Hotel und flog dann am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages weiter.

Aus Rons Erzählungen wusste Harry ungefähr, wo die Drachenbrutstation und der Beobachtungsposten der Drachenhüter lag und er fand sich recht schnell dahin. Schon bald sah der Junge unter sich ein kleines Dorf, welches von hohen Schutzzäunen umgeben war. Harry wusste, dass nur sehr starke Magie einen wild gewordenen Drachen aufhalten konnte und so waren die Zauberer wohl auf Muggeltaktiken verfallen. Weiter abseits befand sich ein größeres Gebäude, was nach den Schilderungen der Weasleys die Drachenbrutstation war. Dort wurden verletzte Drachen und verlassene Junge gepflegt, aber auch Dracheneier aus Gelegen herausgenommen und dort bebrütet, weil es im Schutz der Zauberer für die kleinen wesentlich ungefährlicher war. Ausgewachsenen Drachen hatten außer dem Menschen keine nennenswerten Feinde, doch Babydrachen schmeckten selbst dem kleinsten Raubtier vorzüglich.

Vorsichtshalber schlich Harry sich zuerst im Tarnumhang an dieses Gebäude und ging den Zauberern aus dem Weg, die hinein- und hinauseilten. Der Schwarzhaarige musste zuerst herausfinden, wo Kyle steckte und ihn dann zu einem unauffälligeren Treffpunkt lotsen ohne erkannt zu werden. Nicht nur dass Charlie hier arbeitete, der Harry persönlich kannte. Harry wusste, dass sich einige Ordensmitglieder hier aufhielten und außerdem war ein Harry Potter nicht wirklich unauffällig, egal ob er als Retter gefeiert oder als Feind gefürchtet wurde.

Nach einigem Zögern folgte Harry einer Schar schwatzender Frauen in das Gebäude und versuchte verzweifelt, mit niemandem anzustoßen. Er würde draußen nichts erfahren, also musste er dieses Risiko eingehen. Doch keiner beachtete das seltsame Verhalten einiger Türen, die sich aus keinem besonderen Grund zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen schienen. Harry hingegen war erleichtert, als er endlich einen menschenleeren Gang erreichte. In so einem Tarnumhang musste man seine Augen wirklich überall haben. Er wusste schon, warum er in Hogwarts immer nachts herumgeschlichen war. Doch der Junge nahm den Umhang auch jetzt nicht ab, denn es konnte noch immer jemand ohne Vorwarnung um die Ecke kommen. Langsam bewegte er sich weiter und schaute in jeden Gang nach Hinweisen, welche Abteilung sich dort befand. Praktischerweise waren die meisten Türen aus Glas, so dass er dort gucken konnte, wer in den Räumen saß. Doch von Kyle keine Spur.

Theoretisch durfte der Mann nicht im freien Gelände sein, denn er hatte sich erst vor drei Tagen eine Brandwunde eingefangen, als er einen kleinen verletzten Grünschuppendrachen fangen wollte. Harry hoffte, dass sich Kyle jetzt auch noch hier irgendwo aufhielt.

Dann erreichte er das Ende des Gangs und er öffnete vorsichtig die leider undurchsichtige Tür, jederzeit bereit, zurückzuweichen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Der Raum war zwar nicht leer, doch die Anwesenden waren alle um einen erleuchteten Kasten versammelt und beachteten ihre Umgebung nicht mehr. Harry schlüpfte leise in den Raum und schlich sich näher an die Personen heran. Das, was die fünf Personen so fesselte war ein großer Glaskasten, der mit feuchtem Gras und Stroh ausgelegt war und in dem ein rubinrotes Ei von der Größe eines Kinderkopfes lag. Harry hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesehen und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an Norberts 'Geburt'. Auch hier war gerade ein kleines Drachenbaby am Schlüpfen, denn es zeigten sich schon Risse in der Schale. Um die Kiste standen mehrere Personen mit gespannten Gesichtern und darüber hing eine UV-Lampe, die alles in warmes Licht tauchte und gleichzeitig für die nötige Geburtstemperatur sorgte.

Scheinbar war das eine ziemlich seltene Drachenrasse, wenn alle so gespannt den Vorgang beobachteten. Auch Harry konnte sich einer gewissen Faszination nicht erwehren, als sich ein kleines rotes Köpfchen aus der Schale kämpfte. Doch er vergaß darüber nicht seine Mission und blickte sich die Anwesenden nun etwas genauer an. Harry kannte nur zwei. Der eine war Charlie und der andere war Kyle, den er in den letzten Tagen einige Zeit beobachtet hatte. Dann standen noch drei Frauen um den Kasten, von denen zwei so etwas wie Hebammen zu sein schienen, denn sie fassten immer wieder mit behandschuhten Fingern zu, um dem Drachen die Befreiung etwas zu erleichtern. Die dritte Frau hatte lange rote Haare und wachsame, grüne Augen und Harry erinnerte sich, sie auch bei der Beobachtung Kyles öfters gesehen zu haben. Sie hieß Karein oder so ähnlich und arbeitete mit Charlie eng zusammen. Harry hatte sie als Ordensmitglied im Verdacht.

Der Grünäugige wandte sich wieder Kyle zu. Der Mann hatte langes blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Er sah ziemlich kräftig aus und Harry traute ihm durchaus einen Kampf mit einem Jungdrachen zu. Er wäre ein perfekter Verbündeter. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch irgendwie an eine privatere Stelle locken.

Doch während Harry noch überlegte, wie er das anstellen sollte, geschah plötzlich etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Der Drache befreite sich mit einem leisen Fiepsen ganz von der roten Schale, doch ihn schien die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu verstören, denn er blickte sich fast panisch um und fiepste herzzerreißend. Charlie machte gerade eine Geste, dass sie alle etwas weiter von Tisch wegtreten sollten, als das rote geflügelte Etwas beschloss, sich der unliebsamen Beobachter selbst zu entledigen und eine Feuerflamme ausstieß. Eigentlich war es mehr ein kleines Flämmchen und es war auch nicht wirklich in die Richtung der Zauberer gerichtet, doch alle schreckten zurück und wichen etwas chaotisch von dem Kasten fort. Dabei stieß eine der Frauen gegen Harry, schrie überrascht auf und hielt sich sehr unglücklich an dessen Tarnumhang fest. Beide fielen zu Boden und plötzlich war die Hälfte von Harry sichtbar.

Etwas verwirrt blickte sich Harry um und registrierte erst bei Charlies erkennendem Blick, dass er nun wieder sichtbar war. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog der Schwarzhaarige seinen Zauberstab und schickte gleichzeitig die unglücklich gefallene Drachenhebamme mit einem Schlag in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Dann sprang er auf und musste sich schon vor einem Fluch retten, den Charlie auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Augenblicke später schrie Harry einen Betäubungsfluch in die ungefähre Richtung des Weasleys und hechtete hinter einen Labortisch. Stille herrschte und der Junge wagte einen kurzen Blick über die Tischkante. Ein Fluch raste auf ihn zu und Harry musste eilig den Kopf wieder einziehen. Das rote Leuchten traf die Kante, an der sich zuvor noch sein Gesicht befunden hatte und riss ein großes Loch hinein. Charlie schien es ziemlich ernst zu meinen. Aber Harry hatte gesehen, dass die beiden anderen Frauen ebenfalls bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen, also hatte sein Betäubungsfluch doch etwas getroffen.

Wieder herrschte Stille, dann hörte Harry ein Flüstern und wusste, dass Kyle und Charlie sich berieten. Er musste schnell handeln, bevor die beiden Zeit für einen gemeinsamen Angriff hatten, denn dagegen konnte er sich nur schwer wehren. Er hatte nur diesen Tisch zwischen sich und den Angreifern und außerdem war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, biss der Kampf draußen bemerkt werden würde. Wenn ein Zauberer durch die Tür kommen würde, würde er Harry sofort sehen und dieser fühlte sich schon jetzt wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

Entschlossen sprang Harry auf, rannte im Zickzack durch den Raum und ignorierte die Flüche, die Charlie und Kyle auf ihn abschossen. Erneut rief Harry einen Betäubungsfluch, welcher aber großflächiger wirkte und sofort verstummten die Zaubersprüche. Gehetzt duckte sich Harry hinter den Tisch mit dem Babydrachen und versuchte zu hören, wie viele jetzt noch seine Gegner waren. Hatte er beide erwischt?

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme: "Potter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier zu treffen. Der Lord lässt dich schon überall suchen. Er wird stolz auf mich sein, wenn ich dich ihm ausliefere."

Harry stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Das war Kyles Stimme. Der Mann war ein Todesser! Verdammt, dann war die ganze Aktion hier umsonst. Auf diese Informationen aus dem Ministerium war echt kein Verlass. Er würde seine Suche anders anfangen müssen.

Ein Fiepsen erklang und Harry blickte erschrocken nach oben. Der Drache! Er war genau im Schussfeld. Harry wusste zwar nicht, was das für eine Sorte war, aber dass sie wertvoll war, hatte selbst er begriffen, nach der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit bei der Geburt. Dem Reptil durfte nichts passieren. Doch Kyle schien das wenig zu kümmern, denn er schickte immer wieder Flüche in Harrys Richtung, die wie durch ein Wunder nur den Tisch, aber nie den Glaskasten trafen. Harry musste was unternehmen. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass Kyle ein Todesser war, konnte er auf Rücksichtsname verzichten, aber wenn das hier schon nichts brachte, konnte er wenigstens den Drachen retten.

Harry formte mit einem Zauber einen kleinen, roten Energieball, der für einige Sekunden stabil bleiben würde. Diese Kugel nahm Harry in die Linke und warf gleichzeitig den Stab in den Raum.

"Ich geb auf, nicht schießen, ich komm jetzt raus."

Damit erhob sich Harry hinter dem Tisch, achtete aber darauf, dass der Energieball verdeckt blieb. Lauernd sah er sich in dem Raum um. Die Frauen lagen noch immer bewusstlos am Boden und auch Charlies Beine konnte Harry hinter einem umgestürzten Gerät hervorlugen sehen. Doch Kyle zeigte sich vorerst nicht und Harrys Hand begann schon zu brennen. Die Energie fuhr leise knisternd seine Finger entlang und hinterließ schmerzhafte Brandblasen.

Harry lies sich jedoch nichts anmerken und wartete weiter auf Kyle. Endlich tauchte dieser hinter dem gleichen Gerät hervor, hinter dem Charlies Körper lag und er hielt beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Harry zögerte nicht länger. Mit Schwung warf er die rote Kugel auf Kyle und wollte sich dann wegducken, doch Kyles 'Explosivum' ließ ihn anders handeln. Ein blauer Funkenregen bewegte sich sehr schnell auf Harry und den Babydrachen zu, doch der Junge wusste, dass die Wirkung wesentlich verheerender war, als die harmlosen Funken versprachen. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Harry zur Seite und riss den Glaskasten mit sich zu Boden. Dann erreichte seine Energiekugel das Ziel und Kyle wurde nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert. Das Brechen seines Genicks ging in der Explosion der Funken unter, die den umgestürzten Tisch trafen. Doch Harry war schon einen Meter entfernt und hatte sich dort zu einer schützenden Kugel um den Drachen zusammengerollt. Holzsplitter bohrten sich in die Wand und die Tür und auch Harry zuckte stöhnen zusammen, als er getroffen wurde. Doch er ließ den sich windenden kleinen Drachen nicht los, obwohl dieser mit seinen Krallen die Kleidung zerfetzte und die darunter liegende Haut empfindlich zerschrammte.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz, doch dann wurde es still im Raum und er öffnete die Arme hastig. Der kleine Drache kullerte auf den Boden und schüttelte sich verwirrt, während Harry zitternd Luft holte und einfach nur liegen blieb. Ihm war egal, ob jetzt andere Zauberer kamen, oder ob Charlie wieder erwachte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte höllisch und er wusste, dass er hier nicht mehr wegkam.

Dann fiel ein Schatten auf ihn und Harry zwang sich, den Kopf etwas zu heben und die Augen zu öffnen. Er blinzelte in das grelle Licht der UV-Lampe, die bei dem Kampf etwas abgestürzt war und nun genau auf ihn gerichtet war. Mehr als rot konnte Harry nicht erkennen, doch dann beugte sich die Person etwas weiter zu ihm und Harry erkannte Karein, die nun ihren Zauberstab hob. Also brachte sie es zu Ende, bevor seine Mission überhaupt begonnen hatte. Harry schloss enttäuscht die Augen und erwartete sein Schicksal. Doch der erwartete Fluch kam nicht, sondern ein leichtes Kribbeln erfasste ihn und fuhr seinen ganzen Körper entlang. Augenblicklich hörten die schlimmsten Schmerzen auf und Harry spürte fast deutlich, wie die Holzsplitter seinen Rücken wieder verließen. Die größten Wunden schlossen sich und die kleineren hörten auf zu bluten.

Verwundert öffnete Harry die Augen und sah in Kareins besorgtes Gesicht. "Alles okay?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und setzte sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Drachen und er versuchte ein Lächeln, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Karein folgte dem Blick und meinte dann erleichtert: "Dank dir ist er in Ordnung. Es wäre wirklich ein Verlust gewesen. Es ist das erste Rotschuppenbaby, was wir seit 20 Jahren bekommen haben. Die Rasse ist vom Aussterben bedroht."

Harry stupste den Drachen leicht an und dieser plumpste unbeholfen rückwärts zu Boden, was Harry kichern ließ. Der Drache fand das nicht witzig, denn er plusterte sich etwas auf, breitete die fast durchsichtigen Schwingen aus und wollte einen Feuerstoß in Harrys Richtung schicken. Der Versuch endete in einem Schluckauf und auch Karein kicherte nun. Dann setzte sie den Drachen zurück in den Kasten, den Harry mit etwas Mühe wieder umdrehte.

Erst jetzt blickte der Grünäugige die Frau bewusst an und setzte an: "Wieso hast du...?", doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Ich erklär es dir später. Zuerst musst du hier weg. Es gibt einen Hinterausgang."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und seinen Tarnumhang auf, der wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt geblieben war und folgte Karein dann verwirrt, die schon zur anderen Seite des verwüsteten Raumes geeilt war. Dabei kam Harry an dem toten Kyle vorbei und auch die Rothaarige stockte kurz. Doch ihr Blick war ohne Mitleid und Harry begann zu ahnen, dass er vielleicht doch nicht umsonst nach Rumänien gereist war.

Harry lief hinter Karein durch einige dunkle Gänge, die scheinbar schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurden und dann plötzlich standen sie wieder im hellen Licht des Tages. Sie waren an einer zerstörten Mauer angekommen, die Harry zuvor nicht hatte sehen können, weil sie auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes zum Zaun hin zeigte. Wahrscheinlich war hier mal ein Drache eingebrochen und hatte die Station angegriffen, denn auch die Vegetation ringsum war sehr spärlich, wie nach einem Feuer. Die junge Frau führte Harry um das Gebäude herum und da auch dort niemand zu sehen war, flüchteten sie sich weiter ins Dorf.

Der Kampf hatte letztendlich doch Aufmerksamkeit erregt und die meisten Zauberer waren wohl im Labor, um zu helfen. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile wieder den Tarnumhang übergeworfen und eilte Karein hinterher ins Dorf und zu deren Haus. Natürlich würde es auffallen, wenn die Frau fehlte, da sie ja mit Charlie und Kyle zusammen gearbeitet hatte und deshalb ließ sie Harry nur ein und eilte dann zurück zum Ort des Geschehens.

Harry wusste noch immer nicht so richtig, was er von all dem halten sollte. Karein gehörte offiziell nicht zum Phönixorden und nach dem Blick, den sie Kyle zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie auch für Voldemort und dessen Anhänger nichts übrig. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Bewusstlosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht, oder war rechtzeitig genug erwacht, um Kyles Worte mit zu hören und zu wissen, für welche Seite er kämpfte.

Aber sie hatte Harry geheilt und hier her in Sicherheit gebracht, obwohl sie ihn sicher erkannt hatte. Was bezweckte sie damit? Wollte sie Charlie später heimlich hierher führen? Aber sie hatte von Harry nicht verlangt, bei ihr zu Hause zu warten und sie hatte auch nicht versucht, ihn hier festzuhalten. War das ein Trick, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihn später auszuliefern? Gehörte sie doch einer der beiden Parteien an?

Harry lehnte sich seufzend von innen gegen die Tür. Er würde warten müssen, um eine Antwort zu erhalten. Selbst wenn es eine Falle war. Er wollte wissen, woran er mit Karein war.

Entschlossen stieß er sich von dem Holz ab und ging zur anderen Seite des Hauses. Eine Glastür führte auf eine kleine Terrasse und dahinter war der Schutzzaun zu sehen. Harry konzentrierte sich und ließ seinen Zauberstab in kreisenden Bewegungen herumwirbeln, während er sich selbst einmal um die eigene Achse drehte. Dann legte er den Tarnumhang auf einem Stuhl im Haus ab und lies sich auf die Couch fallen. Jetzt war er gewarnt, falls sich mehr als eine Person dem Haus näherte und da er noch immer den Feuerblitz klein gezaubert in der Hosentasche bei sich trug, konnte er schnell fliehen, noch dazu unsichtbar.

Harry hoffte, dass er sich in Karein nicht täuschte. Ihr Blick zu dem Toten vorhin hatte eine Ahnung in ihm geweckt, dass er vielleicht doch noch einen Verbündeten hier fand. Das Risiko musste er dabei in Kauf nehmen, sonst würden Draco, Blaise und er auf ewig allein kämpfen.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte er, wie sich jemand näherte. Es waren zwei Personen, was Harry in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Wen brachte Karein da mit?

Schnell warf er sich den Umhang über und wich zur Wand neben der Haustür zurück, den Zauberstab griffbereit.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Karein trat gefolgt von einer weiteren Frau ein, welche ihr fast zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Die gleichen Augen, das gleiche Haar, nur die Gesichtszüge waren etwas härter, als hätte die andere Frau wesentlich mehr Leid im Leben erfahren, als andere.

Karein trat in das kleine Wohnzimmer und sah sich suchend um. Als sie niemanden entdeckte rief sie leise: "Harry Potter?"

Also hatte sie ihn definitiv erkannt. Harry überlegte. Mit den beiden Frauen wurde er mit etwas Glück fertig und es schien kein weiterer Besuch anzustehen. Was soll's....

Der Umhang wurde heruntergezogen und ein etwas ramponiert aussehender Junge mit zerfetzter Kleidung tauchte neben der geschlossenen Tür auf.

"Ich bin hier."

Karein fuhr herum und auch die andere Frau blickte erschrocken zur Tür. Dann entspannten sie sich wieder und Harry wurde die Unbekannte vorgestellt: "Das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Sarah. Du kannst den Zauberstab herunter nehmen, wir werden dich nicht verraten."

Harry blickte fast verblüfft auf seine Hand. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er ihn gezogen hatte. Seine Reflexe arbeiteten tadellos. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ er den Stab in seinem Umhang verschwinden und ging an Sarah vorbei zum Sofa. Dort ließ er sich fallen und blickte die beiden Frauen erwartungsvoll an.

Diese setzten sich ebenfalls und Harry fragte: "Also, warum hast du mir nun geholfen?"

Karein blickte Sarah lange an, wie um sich zu vergewissern und begann dann: "Wir haben von den Ereignissen in Hogwarts gehört und Anfangs waren wir enttäuscht, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast. Aber dann hast du gesagt, du hasst Voldemort noch immer, stimmt das?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig: "Ich hasse ihn noch. Aber das erklärt das von vorhin noch nicht. Ich habe eine ziemlich einfache Frage. Gehörst du zu Dumbledore, oder nicht? Du arbeitest mit Charlie Weasley zusammen, weshalb die Vermutung nahe liegt. Ich werde euch nicht angreifen, wenn die Antwort nicht die ist, die ich hören will, das verspreche ich euch. Aber ich muss das wissen."

Sarah wollte etwas sagen, doch Karein hielt sie mit einer Geste auf. "Du hast den Drachen gerettet. Kyle hat dich angegriffen und du hast ihn bekämpft. Ich wüsste auch gern, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Ich habe die Geschichten in den Zeitungen gelesen, aber was ist wahr?"

Harry grinste leicht. "Eine typische Pattsituation, nicht war? Gut, dann sage ich euch, was ich vermute. Ich glaube, ihr arbeitet nicht für Dumbledore, denn ihr seid allein hier aufgetaucht, ohne Charlie, oder den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, von denen ich hier weiß. Ihr habt also niemandem gesagt, dass ich noch hier bin. Und ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, als du Kyle bei unserer Flucht angesehen hast. Du hasst den Lord. Stimmt das soweit?"

Karein überlegte kurz, doch dann nickte sie und Sarahs Einwände wurden überhört. "Ja du hast Recht. Ich gehöre keiner Seite an, genauso wenig wie meine Schwester. Aber auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Harry ignorierte diese Frage vorerst: "Habt ihr jemanden in Voldemorts Reihen, jemanden, der euch sehr nahe steht?"

Sarah sprang auf und blickte Karein beschwörend an: "Sag ihm nicht mehr. Er könnte unser Feind sein. Es heißt, er ist der zweite Lord!"

Doch Karein legte ihr beruhigend den Arm auf die Schultern. "Das glaube ich nicht, ich denke, er steht genau wie wir zwischen den Seiten. Ja, Harry, es gibt jemanden. Sarahs Mann und unser Bruder gehören zu den Todessern des Lords."

Harry nickte leicht: "Ich hatte so etwas erwartet. Mein Instinkt täuscht mich selten. Jemanden wie euch habe ich gesucht. Ich kam hier her um Kyle als Verbündeten zu gewinnen, doch wie sich herausstellte, war er schon längst ein Todesser. Ich möchte, dass ihr mir zuhört...."

Und damit begann Harry zu erzählen.

-------

Nach nur einer Stunde hatte Harry den beiden Frauen alles erzählt. Und er hatte auch ihre Befürchtungen zerstreut. Sie willigten ein, Harry zu folgen, denn sie begriffen die Chance, die sich ihnen da bot. Und Harry wusste, dass er genau solche Verbündete wie diese beiden Frauen gesucht hatte. Sie brauchten sich gegenseitig.

Von Karein erfuhr Harry, dass Charlie und den anderen Zauberern nichts Ernstes passiert war und auch dem Drachenbaby ging es gut. Natürlich hatte man sich gefragt, wo Karein hin verschwunden war, doch sie hatte behauptet, sich Sorgen um Sarah gemacht zu haben, die gleich in der Nähe in einem Labor gearbeitet hatte.

Jeder wusste in der Drachenstation, wie eng die beiden Schwestern miteinander verbunden waren.

Es würde bald bekannt werden, dass Harry in die Station eingedrungen war und sogar einen Menschen getötet hatte, weshalb sie bald würden verschwinden müssen.

Harry brach schon zwei Stunden nach dem Vorfall wieder auf und flog vorsichtig und immer gegen Angriffe gewappnet zurück nach Bukarest. Dass er mit einem Flugzeug flüchtete, würde niemand der Ministeriumsangestellten oder Auroren anfangs vermuten. Und bis sie auf die Idee kamen, war Harry schon längst zurück in Schottland. Karein und Sarah würden in zwei Tagen unter einem Vorwand ebenfalls abreisen und Harry würde sie dann von London aus nach Argywn Castle bringen.

Da die Zwillinge nun Harrys Geschichte kannten, gaben sie ihnen die Namen einiger Personen an, denen es ähnlich wie ihnen ging und die potentielle neue Verbündete werden konnten. Harry reiste von nun an fast ständig in der Welt herum und scharte seine Anhänger um sich. Wenn sich jemand trotz Harrys Geschichte weigerte, wurde er mit einem Gedächtnisblock versehen und Harry suchte weiter.

Ab und zu kehrte er in das Schloss zurück und brachte Neuankömmlinge mit, oder ruhte sich einfach nur für einen Tag aus. Das Schloss war jetzt mit Leben erfüllt und alle möglichen Sprachen schwirrten durch die Mauern. Da jeder Harrys Plan kannte, und die Schicksale der anderen nachempfinden konnte, gab es nur selten Streitigkeiten und alle arbeiteten fieberhaft an der Umsetzung der Aufgaben, die Harry ihnen gab. Harry sprach auch oft mit Draco und Blaise über die Windkugel und erzählte von den Fortschritten. Auch war er über Dobbys Anwesenheit im Schloss sehr froh, denn so wusste er, dass niemandem etwas fehlen würde.

Und dann kam der 24. April.

So und das wars mal wieder für heute. Ich fahr jetzt ne Woche an ne Talsperre zum Hydrobio-Praktikum. Das heißt so viel wie: Pitel gibt's erst nächstes WE wieder, zeitigstens....

Trotzdem das Reviewn nicht vergessen. CU Fly


	10. Sirius

Der zweite Lord

So und da bin ich nach langer Zeit mal wieder. Sorry, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin momentan ständig wegen der neuen Wohnung unterwegs und außerdem noch Dauergast beim Zahnarzt. /schmerz/

Aber ich hoffe, dass ich demnächst öffters zum Schreiben komme.

Hier also erst mal das nächste Pitel, lehnt euch zurück und freut euch!

/SpekulatiusundGlühweinverteil/

at Lego-chan: ein Fan, ein Fan!!!.../g/

at Maginisha: Infrarotlampe ist ne gute Idee, aber wer weiß schon, was Drachen für Bruttemperaturen braucht....ich müsste Hagrid mal fragen gehen.../lol/ Und jep, die beim Ministerium sind nicht die hellsten... das merkt man in meiner Story noch öfters...

James-Bond-Mäßig...soso...nun das wird in diesem Pitel auch nicht besser...ich hoffe du verzeihst mir /g/

At auxia: tada!

At Altron: /g/ DER 24. APRIL....etwas SCHRECKLICHES wird auf uns lauern ....muahahaha!!! /lol/

At Li-chan: noch ein Fan!!!! /froi/ tja ob die zwei auf ewig zusammenbleiben... /überleg/ Wirst du ja sehen.../fg/ Gott sei dank hast du nicht nur die ersten beiden Pitel gelesen..../esnichtmag,alsZeitvertreibgesehenzuwerden/

Zu dem Puma: Ich mag schwarze Pumas, das ist der erste Grund...ich weiß, naturgemäß gibt's die nicht in schwarz, aber ihre Gestalt ist von allen Raubkatzen am beeindruckendsten und schönsten und ich mag nun mal keine Punkte oder streifen...also schwarz.... Und zweitens passte das zu Harrys Haarfarbe tatsächlich am bessten...da hast du recht... tiefere Bedeutungen wird's da wohl nicht mehr geben.

At mooney: Danka, Danke, noch ein Fan! Ich bin ja ganz baff! Danke für das Lob! /rotwerd/

At all: Ich hoffe die Story wird euch auch weiterhin gefallen und ihr bleibt mir treu!!!

----------------

Disclaimer: Also Sajin ist meiner und Mandy auch. Dann die ganzen neuen Verbündeten von Harrylein...die sind auch alle mir. Aber der Rest – also alles was euch bekannt vorkommt – ist leider nich mir und ich mach auch keinen Profit damit – obwohl ich's gebrauchen könnte.

Warnung: Diesmal ausnamsweise nichts....Die kommen heut mal wieder zu nix was innerhalb eines Bettes stattfindet...leider /seufz/

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin

Der zweite Lord

10. Sirius

"Habt ihr sein Versteck endlich gefunden?" Der Lord blickte Lucius und Bellatrix ungeduldig an.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und gab zu: "Bis jetzt noch nicht, Herr. Er hat sich sehr gut versteckt. Er muss irgendwo eine Basis aufgebaut haben, doch wir haben sie noch nicht gefunden. Und das einzige Mal, wo wir nahe genug an ihn herangekommen sind, war in Rumänien, doch Kyle Williamsen ist tot."

Bellatrix fuhr fort: "Er sucht Verbündete, mein Lord und er scheint genau zu wissen, wen er aufsuchen muss. Er wird immer wieder gesehen, doch er ist nicht mehr an einen unserer Leute geraten. Er schein die Todesser entweder zu erkennen, oder ...", der Lord vervollständigte für sie den Satz.

"...Oder er hat verdammtes Glück. Ich tendiere eher zu letzterem. Er hatte schon in seinem ganzen Leben nur Glück. Habt ihr wenigstens einige seiner neuen Gefolgsleute ausfindig gemacht, gibt es Gemeinsamkeiten?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kennen nur sieben oder acht und die sind von überall her. Potter sammelt in Amerika, Japan, Australien und Russland genauso Verbündete wie in Europa. Er wurde schon überall gesehen und meistens war er beim Rückweg in Begleitung. Aber es gibt keinen Zusammenhang, außer dass sie Potter folgen. Einige der uns bekannten waren auch schon als Todesser im Gespräch, während andere euch hassen und eher als Ordensmitglieder verdächtigt wurden."

"Wir müssen Potter endlich finden. Ich will wissen, was er vorhat. Sucht weiter." Damit waren die beiden entlassen.

----------

Das Zimmer war groß und hell erleuchtet. Die grünen Samtvorhänge waren schon offen und ließen den Tag ein. Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die riesigen Fenster und die transparente Decke in den Raum und brachen sich teilweise auch in der Windkugel, um als Regenbogen gegen die Wände und Möbel zu fallen.

Der Boden war mit dunklen und dicken Teppichen in Schwarz und grün ausgelegt, die jedes Geräusch schluckten, was ein darüber Gehender verursachte. Die Wände waren hell tapeziert und mit Landschaftsbildern verziert. Ein großer Kleiderschrank bedeckte fast die gesamte Seite der Wand rechts von der Tür die ins Bad führte und einige Bücherregale und mehrere Truhen bedeckten die restlichen Wände, die nicht durch Fenster ersetzt waren. Ein großer, zugebauter Arbeitstisch stand vor einem der Fenster und ein Besen lehnte neben der Tür. Der Rest des Zimmers wurde von einem riesigen Bett mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen und einigen Sesseln mit schwarzem Bezug eingenommen.

In diesem Bett lag Harry und entspannte sich. Er war nackt und genoss den warmen Wind, der mit dem dünnen Laken spielte und seine erhitzte Haut so wenigstens etwas kühlte. Für einen Frühlingstag war es absolut zu heiß und Harry weigerte sich schon seit Stunden aufzustehen, denn er genoss diese seltene Ruhe. Natürlich war dass Schloss eigentlich nicht ruhig, aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen Schallschutz um sein Zimmer gelegt um die Geräusche der Aktivitäten der anderen draußen zu halten. Er war seit zwei Tagen wieder in Argywn und hatte sich ausgeruht.

Harrys Hand spielte mit dem silbernen Schlüssel, den Sirius ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Heute Mittag war es soweit, sein Pate würde zu ihm zurückkehren. Harry blickte auf die Uhr und erhob sich seufzend. Das war schon in zwei Stunden und sie mussten langsam los.

Bis jetzt wusste niemand von der Befreiungsaktion außer Draco. Selbst Blaise hatte Harry es nicht gesagt, weil er bei einem Scheitern so wenigstens keine mitleidigen Blicke ertragen musste. In den Plan waren 10 seiner neuen Verbündeten eingeweiht, doch auch sie wussten nur, dass sie ins Ministerium mussten, nicht warum. Es würde schwierig werden, in der Mitte eines Arbeitstages ins Herz der Zaubererwelt zu gelangen, doch Harry hatte nur die Besten ausgewählt.

Gähnend streckte sich der Grünäugige und begab sich nach einer kurzen Dusche in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er wählte eine enge schwarze Stoffhose, ein grünes Top und Turnschuhe und schlang dann noch einen Gurt für den Zauberstab um seine Hüften. Praktisch für einen Einbruch und vor allem nicht zu warm. Wieso war es Ende April auch schon so sommerlich heiß?

Mit einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel verließ Harry sein Zimmer und ging hinunter in den kleinen Salon. Unterwegs begegneten ihm einige Zauberer, die ihn alle grüßten, jedoch auch ziemlich beschäftigt schienen. Harry war stolz darauf, alles so gut organisiert zu haben, denn wirklich jeder hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe und saß nicht dumm herum.

Im Salon warteten schon seine 10 Begleiter für diese Mission. Karein war die Heilerin ihrer Truppe. Ihre Schwester Sarah hatte eine erstaunliche Meisterschaft in der Levitation gezeigt. Sie konnte einfach alles schweben lassen. Von sich selbst über Personen, Tiere, Gegenstände bis hin zu ganzen Felsbrocken.

Die nächsten im Bunde waren Kei, der besonders Tarnungszauber beherrschte, Subaru, dessen Spezialität der Angriff war und Yu, der Verteidigungszauber im Schlaf meisterte. Mareike war für Geräuschzauber verantwortlich, Fieré für Verwirrungs- und Illusionszauber und Lolâ konnte Explosionszauber besonders gut. Dann waren da noch Andrey und Leeza, die genau wie Harry alle Zauber gleich stark beherrschten. Jeder der anderen konnte die allgemeinen Zauber natürlich auch, doch ihre Spezialgebiete beherrschten sie besser als alle und waren für Harry bei dem folgenden Unternehmen an bestimmten Stellungen besonders nützlich.

Die fünf Frauen und fünf Männer waren alle schon vorbereitet und schienen nur noch auf Harry gewartet zu haben. Dieser war über seinen selbst gefundenen 'Translato'-Spruch besonders froh, denn so konnte er Englisch sprechen und wurde trotzdem von allen verstanden, genauso wie jeder der Verbündeten alle anderen Sprachen verstehen konnte.

Sie gingen noch einmal den Plan durch und als alles geklärt war, apparierten die 11 geschlossen in eine Seitenstraße neben dem Ministerium.

-----------

Seit Voldemorts Rückkehr in Harrys 5. Schuljahr hatte das Ministerium auf strengere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gesetzt und so konnte nun niemand mehr einfach durch Kamine in das Gebäude unter der Erde und auch eine Apparierkontrolle war nun vorhanden. Natürlich konnte sich das Zaubereiministerium keinen kompletten Apparierschutz wie in Hogwarts leisten, denn dafür gingen zu viele Leute ein und aus und dafür waren deren Geschäfte zu dringlich. Bei dringenden Notfällen konnte nicht erst jeder bis in die Seitenstraßen des Gebäudes laufen. Doch die Kontrolle war sogar für Harry zu wirkungsvoll. Dabei wurde die Herkunft oder der Zielort jedes Zauberers aufgezeichnet, was nicht einmal Fieré mit seinen Illusionszaubern verhindern konnte. Also mussten die 11 auf dem herkömmlichen Weg hinein und auch wieder hinaus gelangen.

Zuerst war Fieré an der Reihe und er legte über alle einen Spruch, so dass man sie nicht erkannte. Jetzt standen da in der Gasse 11 unscheinbare Ministeriumsangestellte, die in Zweier- oder Dreiergrüppchen das Portal durchschritten. Jetzt, wo keine Kamine mehr zur Verfügung standen, da deren Überwachung zu kompliziert war, war die Telefonzelle durch eine Tarnvorrichtung ähnlich wie im St. Mungos ersetzt worden. Ein etwas Windschiefer Zaun mit vielen Plakaten für Konzerte und Galas, die schon seit zwei Jahren abgelaufen waren, diente als Eingang. Die Zauberer mussten sich nur dagegen lehnen, und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in das unterirdische Foyer. Ein Zauber verhinderte, dass Muggel dieser Absperrung zu nahe kamen und Wachzauberer mit der Gabe, Illusionszauber aufzudecken, beobachteten die ankommenden Ministeriumsbesucher. Einer der Zauberer, die für die Überwachung des Eingangs zuständig waren, schaute etwas genauer hin und glaubte ein Flackern zu sehen, doch als er blinzelte stand wieder eine Frau mit dem Ministeriumsanstecker vor ihm. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und ignorierte es. Er schien wohl mehr Hunger zu haben, als er gedacht hatte.

Der zweite, weit wichtigere Schutzzauber, war Harrys Problem. Er überwachte die Gedanken der Ankömmlinge und sobald böse Absichten oder ungewöhnliche Gedanken auftraten, wurden die Wachzauberer alarmiert. So konnte auch kein Angestellter, der durch den Imperiuszauber gelenkt wurde, unbemerkt eindringen, denn dies wurde ebenfalls registriert. Doch Harry konzentrierte sich stark und projizierte eine Art gedankliche Glocke über sich und die anderen 10. Außerdem schloss er einen weiteren Zauberer, der aber offensichtlich wirklich in das Ministerium gehörte, mit ein und sorgte dann dafür, dass der Schutzzauber nur dessen Gedanken wahrnahm. Er würde zwar nur einen Ankömmling registrieren, wo die Zauberer 12 sahen, doch bevor die Auroren das vergleichen konnten, waren Harry und seine Leute schon längst weg.

So kamen sie ohne Probleme in das Foyer und Harry, Subaru und Kei waren die ersten, die den Fahrstuhl betraten und nach ganz unten in die Mysteriumsabteilung fuhren. Kei sagte einen Tarnspruch und als sich die Lifttüren unten im Keller öffneten, hätte sich ein zufälliger Beobachter nur gewundert, warum die Kabine leer herunter gefahren war. Doch auf dem Gang war niemand und Subaru senkte seinen zum Angriff erhobenen Zauberstab auch wieder. Dann traten die drei in den Gang und Harry schickte den Lift wieder hoch. Die ankommende Kabine wäre für Yu und Mareike das Zeichen, das alles in Ordnung war und sie nachkommen konnten. Harry und die anderen bewachten derweil weiterhin den Gang und waren durch Keis Zauber noch immer geschützt, dass sie für arglose Beobachter wie Teile der Wand aussahen. Doch es kam niemand und auch die Deutsche und der Chinese erreichten heil den Keller. Dann folgten Karein, Sarah und Lolâ und zuletzt erschienen Andrey und Leeza. Fieré würde oben auf sie warten und, falls etwas schief ging, ihren Rückzug decken.

Leeza übernahm die Sicherung des Lifts, während die anderen weiter in das Labyrinth aus Räumen vorstieß, welches sich unter dem Ministerium erstreckte. Ihnen begegneten keine Angestellten, doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Kurz vor Mittag hielt sich hier unten theoretisch niemand auf. Doch seit neuestem wurde in dieser Abteilung ein Teil der beschlagnahmten Bücher aus Todesserhäusern aufbewahrt und so konnte sich hier doch mal jemand her verirren. Harry musste also durchaus auf der Hut sein. Außerdem konnten sie durch diese Bibliothek ihr eigentliches Ziel verbergen. In dem runden Raum verschwanden auch schon Andrey, Kei und Mareike durch eine der vielen Türen. Dort waren die verbotenen Bücher aufgestellt und die drei würden einige wichtige mitnehme, damit ihr Einbruch wie Diebstahl aussah. Harry hatte sich eine Quelle im Ministerium besorgt, die ihnen die Informationen über den Schutzzauber am Eingang und das System des schwarzen Raumes gegeben hatte, nachdem sich die Türen veränderten. Natürlich wusste der Zauberer nun nichts mehr davon.

Die übrigen fünf folgten Harry, der ja schon einmal hier unten gewesen war. Glücklicherweise kannte der auch die meisten Fallen, so dass sie mit Lolâs Explosionszaubern oder Sarahs Levitation heil durch die einzelnen Räume kamen. Dann endlich erreichten sie das große, runde Zimmer, was wie ein kleines Amphitheater aufgebaut war, doch plötzlich erstarrte Harry. Da war ein Schatten gewesen! Wurden sie erwartet?

Ohne lang zu überlegen hechtete er zur Seite und rief den anderen eine Warnung zu. Subaru und Yu benötigten die nicht, denn sie waren ebenfalls schon mit gezogenen Zauberstäben ausgewichen. Karein und ihre Schwester waren die letzten gewesen und wichen eilig auf den Gang zurück und hinter die Tür. Doch Lolâ reagierte etwas zu langsam und sie war es auch, die zuerst getroffen wurde.

Ein hellblauer Strahl traf die schwarzhaarige Frau mitten in der Brust und warf sie nach hinten, sofort baute Yu ein Verteidigungsschild vor der Liegenden auf und Subaru und Harry griffen gleichzeitig an.

Es waren drei Gegner, die sich hinter einigen undefinierbaren Gegenständen in der Mitte des Raumes versteckten. Scheinbar waren es Ministeriumsangestellte, die hier unten gearbeitet hatten. Das war nicht geplant gewesen!

Harry eilte nach unten und duckte sich hinter eine klobige Figur, die wie ein Ball aussah. Subaru folgte wenige Sekunden später, schoss mehrere Flüche schnell hintereinander ab und tauchte dann neben Harry in die Deckung der Kugel.

Der Japaner hielt sich den Oberschenkel und Harry sah an einem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, dass er schwer verletzt war.

"Du bleibst hier. Gib mir Rückendeckung.", bestimmte der Grünäugige und Subaru nickte. Dann rannte Harry gedeckt von den Angriffen des anderen Mannes nach links und nach vorn. Im Zickzack erreichte er einen Tisch, hinter den er sich fallen ließ. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn jetzt prasselten mehrere Flüche auf seine Deckung ein und auch Subaru wurde zugesetzt, so dass er sich hinter der Kugel in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zurück. Karein war gerade dabei unter Yus Schutzschild Lolâ in den Gang zu bringen und dort zu heilen. Gut. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass er fast auf sich gestellt war. Subaru war zu weit weg und Yus Verteidigung nützte ihm nichts. Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und fand den kleinen Stofffetzen, nicht größer als ein Taschentuch. Er zauberte es wieder in die ursprüngliche Größe und hatte nun den Tarnumhang in der Hand. Dann rief er nach Sarah.

Eine Serie von Flüchen folgte diesem Ruf, die auf seinen Tisch und die Tür einregnete, doch Sarah hatte der kurze Blick durch die Tür

gereicht, um zu verstehen, was Harry von ihr wollte. Sie konzentrierte sich und rief dann einen Spruch, denn sie auf Harrys Versteck schleuderte. Schnell duckte sie sich wieder hinter die Tür und konzentrierte sich dann. Ohne Sichtkontakt war das hier viel schwieriger, doch sie wusste ungefähr, wo sich Harry befand und zog mit ihrem Zauberstab seine Flugbahn nach.

Harry hatte sich den Tarnumhang übergeworfen und schwebte nun dank Sarah hoch oben in der Luft - unsichtbar für die Verteidiger. Schon bald konnte er sie sehen. Es waren drei Männer, die immer wieder auf die Tür und Subarus Versteck zielten, sonst aber die Gefahr nicht zu ahnen schienen, in der sie schwebten.

Harry versuchte sorgfältig zu zielen, was schwebend nicht ganz einfach war und sprach dann hintereinander drei Betäubungsflüche. Zwei der Männer sackten sofort zu Boden, doch der dritte zielte noch halb benommen auf Harrys ungefähre Position in der Luft, bevor ein Fluch von Subaru ihn ins Land der Träume schickte.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige wirbelte mit einem überraschten Laut durch die Luft, da der Zauber ihn noch gestreift hatte und erst eine Wand stoppte ihn.

Mit einem Krachen fiel er zu Boden und verlor den Tarnumhang. Dann wurde es schwarz.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, kniete Karein über ihm und heilte gerade seine Kopfverletzung. Stöhnend setzte sich der Junge auf.

"Oh Mann, ich weiß, warum ich fliegen ohne Besen so hasse." Er hielt sich den brummenden Schädel und Sarah lächelte ihn verzeihend an. Doch Harry schüttelte nur mühsam den Kopf.

"Nicht weiter tragisch. Was ist mit euch?"

Lolâ lehnte neben der Tür an einer Wand. Sie sah nicht gut aus, aber Karein meinte, sie würde es überleben. Subarus Bein war wieder ganz und allen anderen ging es soweit gut.

"In Ordnung. Yu, geh bitte nach Andrey und den anderen sehen. Wenn wir hier auf unliebsamen Besuch gestoßen sind, könnte das dort auch der Fall sein. Karein, geh auch mit. Sarah, Subaru ihr kümmert euch um Lolâ."

Alle nickten und folgten den Anweisungen. Jeder von ihnen wollte zu gern wissen, was Harry hier nun eigentlich wollte, doch keiner fragte. Sie würden es sowieso bald herausfinden.

Als Yu und Karein verschwunden waren, ging Harry langsam auf den Schleier zu, der leuchtend in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher hörte er die Stimmen, die dahinter erklangen. Auf seinem Weg kam er an den drei bewusstlosen Verteidigern vorbei und er vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch noch eine Weile außer Gefecht bleiben würden. Dann blickte er auf die Uhr. Noch 15 Minuten bis Mittag. Gut, dann konnte er sich noch in Ruhe etwas ausruhen und konzentrieren.

Ohne Hast stellte sich Harry vor den Schleier und schloss die Augen. Seine Rechte umklammerte den Zauberstab und seine Linke hielt den silbernen Schlüssel. Dann konzentrierte er sich. Seine Atmung wurde ruhiger und sogar die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ließen etwas nach. Es war bald soweit.

---------

Andrey betrat die Bibliothek als Erster mit angriffsbereitem Zauberstab. Er sah zuerst nichts, doch dann bewegte sich ein Schatten hinter einem Regal und ohne zu überlegen rief der Russe einen Fluch. Auch Kei und Mareike griffen an und schon nach kurzer Zeit lagen zwei Ministeriumsangestellte verletzt und bewusstlos am Boden. Sie durchsuchten den kleinen Raum, doch sie waren nun allein. Erleichtert machten sie sich an die Arbeit und holten mit Suchzaubern die Bücher herunter, die Harry ihnen aufgeschrieben hatte. Dann verstauten sie sie in mitgebrachte Taschen, die sie später klein zaubern würden.

Als sie fast fertig waren, kamen Yu und Karein und halfen ihnen die Taschen zu Leeza zum Fahrstuhl zu tragen. Kei sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden und dann warteten sie auf Harry und die anderen. Sie waren gespannt, warum sie eigentlich wirklich hier waren.

----------

Subaru, Lolâ und Sarah starrten gespannt auf Harry, der noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt vor dem Schleier stand. Dann piepsten ihre Muggeluhren 12 Uhr und sie wussten, dass es nun soweit war. Auch Harry hörte das Piepsen ganz am Rande, doch er benötigte es nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass er nun handeln musste. Der Schlüssel in seiner Hand schrie förmlich danach, befreit zu werden und zurück in den Schleier zu dürfen. Also streckte der Schwarzhaarige den Arm aus, bis er das wabernde Etwas berührte. Ein Kribbeln durchlief seine Hand und den ganzen Körper, doch Harry zuckte nicht zurück. Dann wurde das Kribbeln zum Brennen und der Junge keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Aber er gab nicht nach. Er konnte Sirius auf der anderen Seite schon fast körperlich spüren und so fand er die Kraft auszuhalten und sich weiter zu konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun musste, doch der Schlüssel handelte für ihn. Er nahm Harrys Kraft und nutzte sie für seine eigene Verwandlung. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden formte sich der Schlüssel um und eine ähnliche Ranke wie am Griff entstand. Diese wickelte sich langsam auf, als würde sie in den Schleier gezogen und plötzlich war da ein Ruck, der Harry fast in den regenbogenfarbenen Nebel gezogen hätte. Aber er konnte sich gerade so halten und nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, hielt er den Schlüssel umso mehr fest. Das Ziehen wurde stärker, aber Harry weigerte sich, das warme Metall loszulassen. Er konnte auf der anderen Seite die gleiche Konzentration spüren und sie kam näher. Sirius kam!

Das Brennen in Harrys Hand wurde immer stärker, doch er hielt noch immer fest und plötzlich hielt er in seiner Hand nicht mehr den Schlüssel, sondern umfasste eine warme Hand. Ohne nachzudenken zog Harry und dann war der Widerstand gebrochen. Der Schleier konnte sein Opfer nicht mehr halten und Harry stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, bevor er zu Boden fiel. Dann landete ein Körper auf ihm und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Harry keuchte, doch das Gewicht erhob sich sofort wieder und eine bekannte Stimme fragte: "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das lang vermisste Gesicht seines Patens.

"Sirius!", mit tränenerstickter Stimme fiel Harry dem dunklen Mann um den Hals und schluchzte erleichtert auf. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft!

Sirius streichelte Harrys Rücken beruhigend: "Ist ja gut, ich bin ja da. Du tust ja grad so, als wär ich gestorben."

Harry musste grinsen und schob sich etwas von seinem Paten weg.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Ich hab dich vermisst."

Dann stand der Grünäugige auf und zog auch Sirius auf die Beine. Jetzt war alles gut.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er die Treppe nach oben zur Tür, wo Subaru und Sarah ihn ungläubig ansahen. Harry grinste etwas verlegen und meinte dann mit einer Geste zu Sirius. "Darf ich vorstellen, mein Pate Sirius Black."

Die beiden blickten verblüfft von Harry zu Sirius und wieder zurück, was den Jungen kichern ließ. "Leute ehrlich, ihr seht hochintelligent aus." Dann fasste er sich wieder und mit einem letzten Blick auf den Schleier und die drei Bewusstlosen meinte er: "Los lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Wir müssen weg sein, bevor alle wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

Subaru löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und hob Lolâ auf, die wegen der Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden war. Karein hatte ihre Verletzungen nur grob heilen können, denn sie hatte weder Heiltränke noch Zeit für langwierige Zauber zur Verfügung. Lolâ konnte erst im Castle wirklich geholfen werden. Harry holte seinen Tarnumhang wieder hervor, den er nach dem Sturz eingesteckt hatte und breitete ihn über der jungen Mexikanerin aus. So wäre es für Kei leichter, Subaru zu tarnen.

Dann drehten sie sich um und verließen den Schleier-Raum. Die drei Angestellten des Ministeriums würden bald gefunden werden, doch Harry hatte sich gegen einen Vergessensfluch entschieden. Erstens waren die Kampfspuren zu offensichtlich und selbst Reperaturzauber würden sehr schnell entdeckt werden. Zweitens war es für gute Auroren sehr leicht, herauszufinden, welche Zauber in den letzten Stunden hier unten gesprochen wurden und dann nützten auch Gedächtnisblokaden nichts. Und drittens konnten die sich doch ruhig fragen, was Harry hier unten gewollt hatte. Niemand würde die Veränderung am Schleier erkennen und da keiner wusste, dass ein Entkommen aus jener Welt möglich war, würde niemand vermuten, dass Sirius wieder hier war. Sie mussten den Mann nur ohne Aufsehen aus dem Ministerium schaffen, und keiner würde Verdacht schöpfen. Vielleicht würden einige sogar denken, Harry hätte sich auf der Suche nach der Bibliothek nur verlaufen - dass wäre dem Jungen ganz recht.

Am Lift trat dann Kei aus dem Schatten, blieb aber erschrocken stehen, als er den Fremden sah. Doch Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Alles in Ordnung. Das ist Sirius Black. Ich erklär euch das nachher. Lasst uns zuerst verschwinden."

Grüppchenweise fuhren die Verschwörer wieder mit dem Lift nach oben, getarnt durch Kei's Zauber. Dort angekommen sprach Fieré, der neben der Lifttüre Stellung bezogen hatte, sofort wieder einen Täuschungszauber auf sie alle und sie verließen als normale Zauberer oder Angestellte das Ministerium. Sobald sie die Seitenstraße erreicht hatten, apparierten sie nach Argywn Castle und waren damit in Sicherheit.

---------

So und das nächste Pitel kommt schneller, versprochen....lasst aber trotzdem ein Review da, ja! /liebschau/ CU Fly


	11. Vorbereitung

/reinschleich/

Hey! Da bin ich wieder!

/schüchterngrins/ Ähm, ja, warum das so lange gedauert hat??!! Ähm....

/mutzusammennehm/

Okay ich könnte jetzt Ausrede über Ausrede erfinden, aber ich will euch nicht anlügen....Fackt ist, ich hatte einfach nicht die Zeit!

So damit müsst ihr euch jetzt zufrieden geben! /g/

Und um erst mal alle Klarheiten zu beseitigen: Viele haben mich gefragt, ob Sirilein jetzt einfach so zu Harry wechselt, oder bei Dumbledor bleibt oder ob sich die beiden jetzt viel zu erzählen haben.... ich sag nur! 5. Kapitel!!!!

Und da ich euch nicht antun will, die Stelle ganz allein rauszusuchen: Tadaa!

Siris Brief, in dem er anfängt: „Lieber Harry, ich weiß, du hast mich lange nicht gesehen, doch im Gegensatz dazu habe ich dich die letzten 1 1/2 Jahre immer beobachtet. Ich weiß genau was dein Plan ist und ich weiß, dass es der einzige Weg ist und die einzige Chance. Ich kenne jetzt auch die Prophezeiung, denn ich habe sie in deinen Träumen gesehen."

E la voila! Alles geklärt!!!! /g/

So und sonst! Ich wird mir Mühe geben, Harry wieder etwas fieser zu machen, aber dazu wird in den nächsten Piteln leider wenig Gelegenheit sein, weil er da nur unter seinen Leuten ist!

At Lara-Lynx: Boa! Was fürn Review. So ein langes hab ich glaub ich noch nie bekommen! /dankedanke/ das mit den Malfoys und Drac und Blaise klärt sich noch! Nur Geduld! /lol/

At Li-chan: Ich hab nix gegen Panther, das hab ich nie gesagt! Aber soweit ich weiß sind die eigentlich nur schwarze Jaguare ohne – was hatten die gleich? – Punkte?, Na egal! Sind jedenfalls nur ne Sonderform die nicht so oft rum rennt! Aber das macht sie natürlich nicht weniger schön, nicht! Ich hab mich halt einfach für ein Puma entschieden….Die Hauptsache, es ist ne große, schwarze, kuddelige Katze! /g/

Hm und ne Frage! Lara-Lynx hat mich drauf hingewiesen, dass meine Story eigentlich R ist, was ja auch nicht so falsch ist, und sich auch nicht mehr ändern wird! Aber wenn ich die jetzt auf R hochsetze, ist die dann noch uneingeschränkt zugänglich? Mir war so, als kämen an Rs oder NC-17 nur bestimmte User ran?! Oder irre ich mich da! /keineAhnunghat/

So genug der Vorrede! At all: danke für die Reviews! Und genießt das nächste Pitel!

PS: das das SO lange gedauert hat ist aber die Schuld von ffnet und dem nicht funktionierenden DokumentManager. Aber jetzt gehts ja gott sei Dank wieder! /froi/

Der zweite Lord

11. Vorbereitung

Etwas abgekämpft aber auch erleichtert erreichten Harry, Sirius und die anderen das Schloss. Harry hatte auf seinen Paten noch einen speziellen Zauber sprechen müssen, damit er durch den Apparierschutz gelangen konnte, doch das war eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen. Natürlich hatte Harry den gleichen Schutz um sein Schloss gezogen, wie Hogwarts besaß, denn er wollte nicht plötzlich Voldemort in seinem Schlafzimmer auftauchen sehen - oder Dumbledore. In diesem Falle war sich Harry auch nicht wirklich sicher, was schlimmer war - zumal wenn Draco dann wieder bei ihm schlafen würde. Aber damit er und seine Verbündeten trotzdem in das Schloss apparieren konnten, hatte Harry diesen Zauber entwickelt, der, wenn er vom Hausbesitzer ausgesprochen wurde, jedem anderen freien Zugang gewährte, als wäre die Sperre nicht vorhanden. Und das war auch ein zusätzlicher Schutz, denn so konnte niemand außer Harry selbst andere in das Schloss lassen und es konnte sich so auch kein Spion einschleichen.

Die zwölf Personen tauchten im großen Salon im Nordflügel auf und einige der dort arbeitenden blickten kurz auf. Sie hatten die Ankunft erwartet, doch als sie nun Sirius sahen, blieben ihre verwunderten Blicke an der Gruppe hängen. Harry streckte sich und massierte seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf, als er Anweisungen gab. Lolâ wurde in das Krankenzimmer gebracht und Karein und Marco, ein schon etwas älterer Heilmagier, der für solche Fälle im Salon gewartet hatte, sollten sich um die junge Mexikanerin kümmern. Auch alle anderen, die sich im Verlauf der Mission Verletzungen zugezogen hatten - egal ob sie schon geheilt worden waren, oder nicht - sollten sich später bei den Magiern melden und durchsehen lassen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die neugierigen und verwunderten Blicke der anderen. Der Grünäugige stutzte und blickte dann seinerseits verwirrt, bis Sirius in sein Gesichtsfeld geriet. Harry grinste leicht und meinte dann an niemand bestimmten gewandt:

"Der Plan war erfolgreich. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle ziemlich neugierig. Deshalb werden wir uns heute Abend alle hier zum Essen treffen und ich erkläre euch alles. Sagt dass auch den anderen, die jetzt nicht anwesend sind."

Damit stellte er die Zauberer wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden zufrieden. 10 Zauberer übernahmen die Untersuchung der drei großen Taschen, in denen die gestohlenen Bücher waren. Sie würden sie in der Bibliothek einsortieren und einige, von Harry ausgegebene Aufgaben oder Zaubersprüchesuchen, ausführen. Die restlichen Zauberer zerstreuten sich auch nach und nach und Harry sah zu Sirius.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir dein Zimmer zeige? Du siehst zwar nicht annähernd so schlimm wie nach Askaban aus, aber neue Sachen würden dir trotzdem besser stehen."

Der dunkle Mann nickte nur lächelnd und folgte Harry dann. Nach einem kurzen Stopp in Harrys Zimmer, in dem er Tarnumhang und Besen ablegte, gingen sie einige Gänge entlang bis in den einzigen Turm. Im obersten Stockwerk betraten sie nun ein Zimmer, was so groß wie der gesamte Steinturm war und auch entsprechend rund und geräumig aussah.

Verblüfft blieb Sirius stehen.

"Wow!.... Harry, das ... das ist fantastisch."

Rings an den Wänden hingen Wandteppiche oder Vorhänge, die die Mauern verdeckten. Der Boden war von einem flauschigen Teppich bedeckt und zwei Schränke standen gegenüber der Tür. Außerdem waren mehrere schwere Truhen an den Wänden verteilt und ein Kamin mit zugehöriger Sitzecke befand sich links von der Tür. Doch das Bett hatte sofort Sirius Augenmerk auf sich gezogen und Harry musste schmunzeln. Es war ein Doppelbett, was sich genau in der Raummitte befand und den Blick auf den blauen Himmel frei gab. Harry hatte die Decke magisch zum Fenster umfunktioniert, so dass es dem Bewohner dieses Zimmers vorkam, als schliefe er unter freiem Himmel.

"Harry, dass ist Wahnsinn. Was soll ich mit so einem großen Zimmer... und mit diesem riesigen Bett?" Etwas ratlos blickte Sirius sein Patenkind an, doch dieser schlenderte nur achselzuckend zu einem der Schränke und öffnete ihn.

"Ich hab das Zimmer so gut es ging danach gestaltet, was du mir im 4. und 5. Schuljahr erzählt hast. Der freie Himmel, wegen Askaban und ansonsten so wohnlich wie möglich. Und außerdem gefällt es mir hier auch sehr gut, und da ich vorhab, in der nächsten Zeit oft mit dir zu reden.... Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm einige Kleidungsstücke in Sirius Größe aus dem Schrank und warf sie auf das Bett. Dann blickte er amüsiert auf seinen Paten, der noch immer nicht antwortete. Als dieser den Blick auf sich spürte, räusperte er sich gekünstelt und meinte dann verlegen: "Es ist phantastisch. Und du bist jederzeit willkommen, aber was soll ich mit dem Doppelbett? Willst du mir da irgendwas sagen?"

Das Letzte war wohl mehr ein Scherz und Harry überging das auch, obwohl er bei dem großen Schlafmöbel durchaus einen Hintergedanken hatte. "Ich dachte einfach, es gefällt dir so. Wenn nicht, kannst du auch ne Pritsche, oder ein Strohlager bekommen, aber das zerstört dann das ganze Bild."

Sirius stimmte in Harrys Lachen ein und die Frage war vergessen. Der Mann nahm sich die herausgelegten Sachen und sah sich dann etwas hilflos um. "Wo...?"

Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn und sprang dann aus dem Sessel auf, in den er sich hatte fallen lassen. "Das Badezimmer! Das hatte ich doch total vergessen. Ich hab mir den Fuchsbau zum Vorbild genommen, und an den Turm ein Zimmer außen angefügt. Allerdings sieht man es von außen nicht, damit es nicht so furchtbar aussieht."

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Harry an seinem Paten vorbei und schob einen Wandteppich, der das Sternbild des großen Hundes mit Sirius Namensstern zeigte, zur Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich eine schwarze Tür, die Harry nun öffnete. Sirius folgte dem Jungen in ein großes Bad aus schwarzem und weißem Marmor, mit großem Becken und riesigen Spiegeln an den Wänden. Der Mann blickte sprachlos um sich und Harry zog sich schmunzelnd zurück. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging dann wieder zu dem kalten Kamin. Bei dieser Hitze war ein Feuer absolut unnötig, zumal die Sonne warm in das runde Zimmer schien und nur der Kühlungszauber eine Backofentemperatur verhinderte.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und wartete auf seinen Paten. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf das Bett und er überlegte nachdenklich. Schon seit er Sirius Brief zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, verfolgte ihn dieser Gedanke und seine Erinnerungen an das vorletzte Schuljahr und seine Gespräche mit Remus kehrten immer wieder zurück. Jetzt da Sirius wieder da war, bestand eine geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es funktionieren konnte... Vielleicht würde sein Pate das Doppelbett irgendwann benötigen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal selbst etwas wusste. Harry schloss ja auch nur aus einigen Andeutungen von Remus. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei war....

Doch der Junge weigerte sich, schon jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Es gab zu viele Unsicherheiten und zu viel, was schief gehen konnte. Sie würden abwarten müssen und Harry würde sich hüten, Sirius von seinen Vermutungen und dem daraus resultierenden Grund für das Doppelbett zu erzählen.

Dann erschien Sirius in einer Jeans und einem bequemen Shirt wieder im Zimmer und warf seine alten Sachen nach Harrys Aufforderung einfach auf den Boden. Dobby hatte von fünf weiteren Hauselfen Verstärkung bekommen und so kümmerten sie sich nun mit Leichtigkeit um die Bedürfnisse der Schlossbewohner.

"Also, was machen wir jetzt?", wollte der Mann wissen und Harry erhob sich.

"Ich denke, ich zeig dir das Schloss. Durch die ganzen magischen Anbauten werden wir das gerade so bis zum Abend schaffen. Dann ist die Versammlung und danach können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Ich will alles über den Schleier wissen und ich will auch wissen, wieso und wieviel du von meinem Plan weißt."

Sirius stimmte zu und tatsächlich waren die beiden den ganzen Nachmittag mit der Hausführung beschäftigt. Zuvor hatten sie sich noch in der Küche einen größeren Imbiss geholt und Harry war kurz bei Lolâ gewesen. Ihr bekam die Pflege der beiden Heilmagier sehr gut und Karein konnte es sich auch nicht nehmen, Sirius und Harry kurz durchzuchecken. Beide hatten jeweils in Hogwarts schon genug Erfahrungen mit Madame Pomfrey gesammelt, um zu wissen, dass man sich nicht gegen Krankenschwestern wehren konnte.

Dann zeigte Harry seinem Paten das Castle. Nach mehreren Salons, Bibliotheken, den Zimmern der anderen Zauberer und einigen Übungsräumen für Zauberei, Zaubertränke und Muggelkampftechniken, sowie einem großen Duelliersaal, ging es draußen weiter. Die Sträucher und Bäume waren ansehnlich gewachsen und schützten nun den hinteren Teil des Schlosses vor neugierigen Blicken. Dort waren die Stallungen und Garagen, sowie ein großes Übungsfeld für weitläufigere Zauber. Außerdem hatte sich einer von Harrys Verbündeten daran gemacht, einen kleinen Garten mit Bänken, Brunnen und Blumenwiesen zu gestalten, der schon fast fertig war und in dem sich auch einige Zauberer aufhielten, um das schöne Wetter während der Arbeiten zu genießen. Etwas weiter hinten grenzte ein Wald mit einem kleinen, klaren See an das Anwesen und Harry war sichtlich stolz auf sein Eigentum.

Der Junge sollte dann jedoch auch Recht behalten, dass sie erst zum Abendessen mit der Führung fertig waren. Sie hatten sich auf ihrem Weg schon etwas über Sirius letzten zwei Jahre unterhalten, so dass Harry nun schon etwas schlauer war, als vorher. Nun erschien Dobby vor ihnen und bat sie zum Essen und Harry dissapparierte mit Sirius in den großen Salon, in dem sie angekommen waren.

Das eigentlich riesige Zimmer, in dem frühere Schlossherren sicher rauschende Feste gefeiert hatten, wirkte nun mit all den Tischen ziemlich klein. Überall standen gedeckte Vierertische, an denen teilweise schon Zauberer saßen. Auch Harry setzte sich wahllos an einen Tisch, denn zumindest hier beim Essen waren alle gleich. Immer mehr Zauberer erschienen und nach einer Viertelstunde war der Raum voll und ein Stimmengewirr schwirrte im Zimmer herum. Auch Sirius hatte Harrys Spruch zur Verständigung erhalten, so dass er wenigstens Subaru und Yu, die mit an ihrem Tisch saßen, verstehen konnte. Die Zauberer blickten erneut ziemlich neugierig zu Harry und Sirius, doch zuerst erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und keiner stellte mehr als leise Fragen.

Harry hatte das selbe System wie in Hogwarts eingeführt und neben der Küche einen gleichartigen Raum erschaffen, damit die Elfen dort die Tische decken und die Speisen dann hinauf schicken konnten.

Die Wahl der Gerichte überließ er meistens Dobby, doch auch die anderen Zauberer konnten ihre Wünsche in der Küche abgeben, oder selbst Kochen, so wie Sarah es oft und gern tat.

Somit waren erst einmal alle beschäftigt und erst nach einer dreiviertel Stunde kehrte allmählich Ruhe ein und die Blicke legten sich nacheinander auf Sirius und Harry. Dieser erhob sich nun auch endlich und begann seine Erklärung:

"Ihr wart ja alle sehr neugierig, warum dieser Einbruch ins Ministerium stattfinden musste und ich danke euch, dass ihr euch so lange geduldet habt. Der Grund ist, wie ihr euch sicher alle schon gedacht habt, dieser Mann hier. Das ist Sirius Black, mein Pate." Gemurmel entstand, doch Harry machte eine knappe Handbewegung und es herrschte wieder Ruhe.

"Ich weiß, was ihr alle denkt, aber Sirius ist ja offensichtlich nicht tot. Vor zwei Jahren ist er in diesen Schleier gefallen und alle hielten ihn für verloren, doch ich bekam zu Weihnachten einen Brief von ihm, in dem er mir die Möglichkeit gab, ihn zu befreien. Wie das genau funktioniert wissen selbst wir beide noch nicht so ganz und wer weiß, ob wir es je erfahren werden. Ich hab das Ganze so geheim gehalten, damit niemand enttäuscht ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir."

Zustimmendes Nicken folgte und Harry lächelte leicht.

"Im Großen und Ganzen war der 'Einbruch' ein voller Erfolg. Ich hab schon einige positive Rückmeldungen des Bibliotheksteams erhalten. Wir werden bald alle Sprüche und alles Wissen zusammen haben, was wir für den nächsten Schritt brauchen. Ich werde aber alle noch genau einweisen, wenn es soweit ist. Vorerst möchte ich mich bei meinen 10 Begleitern von Heute bedanken, dass alles so gut funktioniert hat. Lolâ wird bald wieder fit sein und andere Verluste mussten wir nicht beklagen. Sirius wird im Turm wohnen und er ist schon in einen Großteil eingeweiht. Ihr könnt ihn von jetzt an als vollwertiges Mitglied unserer kleinen Verschwörung ansehen. So das war's erst einmal. Wenn noch Fragen sind, könnt ihr mich wie immer mit dem Rufzauber erreichen. Ansonsten werde ich heut Abend bei Sirius sein."

Damit setzte sich Harry wieder und löffelte weiter in seinem Pudding. Sirius konnte nur staunen, wie gut Harry seine Leute im Griff hatte. Er war wirklich erwachsen geworden, in den letzten Jahren. Nachdem alle ihr Essen beendet hatten, entstanden einige Gesprächsinseln und manche disapparierten auch in andere Teile des Schlosses. Harry sah noch einmal nach Lolâ und zog sich dann mit Sirius zurück.

Es wurde ein langer Abend, während dem sich die beiden über alles mögliche unterhielten - vergangene Zeiten, die beiden Jahre von Sirius Abwesenheit und Harrys momentanen und zukünftigen Pläne.

Letztendlich konnte Sirius nur weiter Harrys Organisationstalent und seine Klugheit bewundern und wenn nicht zu viel schief ging, konnten sie ihr Ziel tatsächlich erreichen. Beide waren zuversichtlich.

---------

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte und sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er holte die Windkugel von seinem Arbeitstisch und dachte an Draco. Das Bild des Slytherinzimmers erschien in der Kugel und Harry konnte sehen, dass Blaise Vorhänge schon zugezogen waren. Doch Draco schrieb noch im Schein einer Kerze einen Brief und so rief Harry den Blonden leise.

Dieser blickte auf und sein Gesicht erhellte sich freudig. Er stand auf und holte sich die Kugel ins Bett.

"Hi, es ist ewig her, dass du dich meldest.", Draco hatte einen Schweigezauber um sein Bett gelegt und konnte so etwas lauter reden.

Harry schmunzelte: "Ja genau 26 Stunden und außerdem funktioniert die Kugel auch in die andere Richtung."

"Ja, aber du treibst dich ja ständig woanders rum. Dagegen kann ich hier nicht weg, leider."

"Wieso, war irgendwas?", wollte Harry interessiert wissen.

"Nö, nich wirklich, aber dein Einbruch ins Ministerium hat schnell Kreise gezogen und Dumbledore hat Blaise und mich heute für meinen Geschmack etwas zu deutlich beobachtet. Und Granger und Wiesel sind auch nicht so hilfreich. Es ist furchtbar. Seit du weg bist, scheinen die beiden an mir zu kleben, als würden sie so was über dich erfahren. Ich würd am liebsten mehr tun, als ihnen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, die nicht mehr als rosa Warzen verursachen."

Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry kichern und konnte nur wenig überzeugend antworten: "Es ist ja nicht mehr lange. Nur noch knapp drei Monate und dann bist du sie erst mal los und wir sehen uns ja auch in 5 Wochen."

"Jaaa, aber das ist noch so ewig. Ich wünschte, die Zeit verginge schneller. Naja, egal, wie war dein Tag? Ich musste mich mit McGonagall über einen angeblich misslungenen Korbsessel streiten. Ich hoffe, du hattest wenigstens nette Stunden ohne mich."

Harry hatte den Tag von Sirius Befreiung nicht mehr erwähnt doch Draco hatte ja schon angedeutet, dass er von dem Einbruch wusste. Also hatte er es nur taktvoll formuliert und nicht vergessen. Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte seinem Freund nun, was geschehen war und dieser freute sich mit Harry. Sie redeten dann noch einige Zeit über belanglose Dinge, bis Draco wieder auf den nächsten Schritt ihres Planes zu sprechen kam:

"Also läuft alles wie besprochen, oder hat sich was Neues ergeben?"

"Nein, Sirius will ich da lieber raushalten, damit er Remus und Dumbledore nicht begegnet. Ich will sein Auftauchen noch ein bisschen geheim halten, bis wir ihn dringender brauchen. Die anderen sind vorbereitet und alle haben ihre ersten Anweisungen. Den Feinschliff geh ich dann mit jedem rechtzeitig durch, wenn es soweit ist. Du und Blaise, ihr bleibt im Hintergrund wie abgesprochen, aber nicht zu auffällig. Wenn sich was ändert, sag ich euch noch Bescheid."

"Und was ist mit deinem Artikel?"

"Ist in Arbeit. Ich werd ihn eine Wochen vorher einsenden und wir werden dann schon sehen, wo wir noch etwas nachhelfen müssen. In den nächsten Tagen werd ich erst mal wieder auf Verbündetensuche gehen. Einige der neuen haben mir ganz brauchbare Tips gegeben."

Draco seufzte gespielt: "Also wieder nur Briefkommunikation? Schade!"

Harry wirkte empört. "Hey! So wie du das sagst, scheint es dir ja nicht viel auszumachen. Sag es, wer ist mein Ersatz?"

Der Slytherin grinste fies: "Verrat ich nicht, aber du kennst ihn. Er ersetzt dich gut."

"Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt, wenigstens musst du meine Qualitäten nicht missen."

Beide kicherten leise und dann blickte Draco Harry seltsam an. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt verdammt kitschig klingt und ich mir das als Malfoy eigentlich verkneifen sollte, aber ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt zu dir kommen. Ich vermiss dich!"

Harry schaute dem Blonden erfreut in die Augen. Aus dessen Mund war ein solches Geständnis ziemlich selten.

"Ich vermiss dich auch. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange. Ich liebe dich."

Draco warf Harry eine Kusshand zu und beendete mit einem "Träum süß von mir." die Verbindung. Der Schwarzhaarige legte die Kugel auf den weichen Teppich und ließ sich dann rückwärts in die Kissen fallen. Das war das schlimmste. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn auch Draco sich schon jetzt auf Harrys Seite stellte und außerdem war dessen Position in Hogwarts viel zu wertvoll. Harry erhob sich wieder und warf seine Klamotten auf den Boden, wo die Hauselfen sie finden würden. Dann verschwand er kurz im Bad und legte sich in Anbetracht der sommerlichen Hitze draußen nackt in die Laken.

Wie von selbst fuhren seine Hände seinen Körper entlang und die Gedanke begannen zu einem ganz bestimmten Jungen zu wandern. Schon bald schlossen sich Harrys Finger um das steif gewordene Glied und er stellte sich Dracos Körper auf sich und seine Hände an seiner Männlichkeit vor. Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und die schweißnasse Haut stammte nun nicht mehr nur von der Wärme. Harry zögerte es immer wieder hinaus und folterte sich selbst, wie Draco es sonst wohl getan hätte. Doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er jagte seinen Körper über die Klippe der Lust. Erschöpft blieb er still liegen und bewegte nur die Hand zu seinem Mund, um den eigenen Nektar zu trinken. Befriedigt dachte er noch immer an den blonden Slytherin, bevor er endlich einschlief.

--------

Es war das erste Treffen der Ordensmitglieder, bei dem auch Hermine und Ron teilnehmen durften. Nun da die beiden volljährig waren, konnte es ihnen niemand mehr verbieten und selbst Molly Weasley machte keinen so großen Aufstand wie vor mehr als zwei Jahren.

Das Treffen fand in einem abgelegenen Raum im Keller Hogwarts statt, der früher wohl mal als kleinerer Festsaal gedient hatte. Neben Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, den Weasleys inklusive Charlie und Bill, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt und vielen anderen saßen nun auch die beiden Gryffindors auf weichen Polstersesseln rund um einen Tisch, auf denen sich Akten und Pergamentrollen stapelten.

Natürlich drehte sich auch diese Zusammenkunft wieder hauptsächlich um Harry Potter. Hermine kam es so vor, als wäre Voldemort nur noch der zweitwichtigste Gegner, obwohl Potter im Gegensatz zum dunklen Lord bis jetzt erst einen Menschen umgebracht hatte. Charlie hatte von seiner Begegnung mit Potter vor fast zwei Monaten noch einmal für die beiden Neuankömmlinge berichtet und dann waren sie mal wieder die ganzen Sichtungen durchgegangen, wonach der ehemalige Schüler überall in der Welt aufgetaucht war um Verbündete anzuwerben. Doch wie Voldemort erkannten auch die Phönix-Mitglieder keinen Zusammenhang und schon bald wandten sie sich einem weiteren Rätsel zu.

Es war nun vier Wochen her, dass Potter in das Ministerium eingebrochen war. Und noch immer wussten sie nicht, was er in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewollt hatte. Sie waren die Berichte des Ministeriums durchgegangen, mit denen der Orden nun ganz offen in Kontakt trat. Seit Voldemorts offensichtlicher Wiederkehr weigerte sich Fuge nicht mehr, mit Dumbledore zusammen zu arbeiten, wo dieser ja auch keine Anstalten machte, sich dessen Posten unter den Nagel zu reißen. Sie hatten Potters Spuren verfolgen können, wussten, dass sich die Gruppe mehrfach getrennt hatte und das einige sofort in die Bibliothek gefunden hatten, um die verbotenen und konfiszierten Bücher zu stehlen. Doch warum Potter mit seinem Teil der Gruppe erst in den Schleierraum eingedrungen war, konnte sich keiner erklären. Dass sich der Junge dort unten verlaufen hatte, bezweifelten alle Anwesenden, denn immerhin war es erst knapp zwei Jahre her, dass er dort Sirius verloren hatte. Doch was wollte er dort. Es gab in dem Raum nichts zu stehlen und nur aus simpler Gefühlsduselei brach niemand in das Ministerium ein. Es war also keine einfache 'Grabbesuchung' oder etwas ähnliches, wie einige Ministeriumsangestellte vermuteten. Nach den Ereignissen im 5. Schuljahr war Sirius posthum freigesprochen worden, da jeder von seiner Tätigkeit für den Orden erfuhr und so wusste auch jeder, dass Potter seinen Paten in dem Schleier verloren hatte. Doch Dumbledore und die anderen waren sich sicher, dass der Tod des Mannes nicht der Grund war, warum der Schwarzhaarige diesen Raum aufgesucht hatte.

Hermine blickte auf und sah links den Tisch hinunter. Dort saß Remus und starrte trübselig Löcher in die Luft. Dieses Thema war wirklich nicht das Beste für den blassen Werwolf, wo er doch schon sonst ständig über seinen alten Freund nachzugrübeln schien.

Auch die anderen wollten gerade das Thema beenden und das Treffen auflösen, als eine ältere Frau außer Atem die Tür öffnete und keuchend in das Zimmer stolperte.

Dumbledore eilte besorgt auf die Frau zu und beschwor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einen weiteren Stuhl, auf den er sie setzte. Ihr graues Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg von Hogsmeade bis hier in die Kerker gerannt - was wahrscheinlich stimmte.

"Amanda, atmen Sie erst mal ruhig durch, bevor Sie etwas sagen. Wenn Sie uns hier umkippen, bringt uns das auch nichts."

Die Frau hatte angesetzt hektisch zu erzählen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie ruhig. Erst als sie sich halbwegs erholt hatte und wieder bei Atem war, begann sie von neuem. Sie legte eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" auf den Tisch und meinte kurzatmig:

"Das ist die Morgenausgabe... ich hab sie nur zufällig beim Druck überflogen ... und da hab ich diesen Artikel gefunden. Der Verfasser ... er ist wieder ein gewisser Cedric Padfoot, der, der auch schon den Artikel über ... Sie gebracht hat, als Harry Potter geflohen ist. Nachdem ich den Artikel gelesen hab, hab ich versucht rauszufinden, wer der Reporter ist, doch ich weiß nur, dass er frei schreibt und angeblich für mehrere Magazine verfasst. Nur konnte mir keiner sagen, was er noch so geschrieben hat. Aber lesen Sie zuerst."

Damit schlug die Frau den "Tagespropheten" auf der 5. Seite auf und die Mitglieder drängten sich darum um alle lesen zu können.

'Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher?

Aus zuverlässiger Quelle haben wir erfahren, dass Albus Dumbledore wohl Gefahr läuft, seine Schule schon bald zu verlieren. Nicht durch Machenschaften des Ministeriums, wie das vor zwei Jahren leider eingetreten ist - und was natürlich auf Missverständnissen basierte. Nein! Unsere Quelle berichtete, dass Dumbledore nun nicht mehr nur einen Feind hat, sondern gleich zwei. Sie erinnern sich sicher alle an die Ereignisse vor zwei Monaten, als Harry Potter die Schüler und Lehrer in Hogwarts angriff und dann ohne Spuren verschwand. Er wurde in der letzten Zeit überall auf der Welt gesichtet, doch sein Aufenthaltsort konnte genausowenig ermittelt werden, wie der von Sie-wissen-schon-wem. Doch der Einbruch in das Ministerium vor einem Monat bestärkt uns in der Annahme, dass unsere Quelle Recht hat. Nicht nur Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hasst Dumbledore, sondern auch der neue Feind der Zaubererwelt tut das. Unsere Quelle berichtet, dass nicht nur verbotene Bücher gestohlen wurden, sondern auch ein Buch mit Grundrissen alter Schlösser in ganz Großbritannien. Dies wurde erst vor wenigen Tagen entdeckt, doch es handelt sich hierbei um eine wirklich beängstigende Tatsache.

In diesem Buch ist auch der Grundriss von Hogwarts verzeichnet!

Ja, wir wissen, was Sie nun fürchten und wir müssen leider sagen, dass eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich durch Harry Potter angegriffen werden soll. Und Sie sollten auch bedenken, dass es um Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf bedenklich still geworden ist. Wir haben zwar noch alle im Ohr, wie Harry Potter dem Schulleiter Hogwarts kurz vor seiner Flucht versicherte, dass er sich nie mit Voldemort verbünden würde. Doch glauben Sie das? Wir hatten doch auch immer alle geglaubt, dass Der-Junge-der-lebt uns alle vor dem größten aller Feinde beschützen würde und nun hat er die Seiten gewechselt, ohne dass es selbst Dumbledore vorhersehen konnte.

Und noch etwas sollten Sie bedenken, liebe Leser. Hogwarts mag zwar sicher sein, doch wird es gegen den Angriff zweier Lords bestehen? Wollen wir hoffen, dass Dumbledore mächtig genug ist, dieser Bedrohung Herr zu werden, denn sollte Hogwarts fallen, wäre die wichtigste Bastion gegen das Böse verloren. Also lasst uns beten, dass unsere Informationen dieses Mal nicht korrekt sind. Wir haben unsere Pflicht der Warnung getan und können nur warten, ob ein Angriff - der leider sehr wahrscheinlich ist - tatsächlich stattfindet, oder nicht.'

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen sich verwundert an und dann wandten alle ihren Blick zum Schulleiter. Dieser saß angestrengt nachgrübelnd auf einem der Sessel und blickte erst auf, als das leise Tuscheln immer lauter wurde.

"Kingsley, stimmt das mit dem Buch über die Grundrisse? Ich habe nichts dergleichen in den Berichten gelesen."

Doch der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Das weiß ich auch nicht, ich werde das sofort nachprüfen."

"Ja, tu das und dann kannst du gleich versuchen herauszufinden, wer dieser Cedric Padfoot ist und woher er seine Informationen bezieht. Wir sollten uns mit diesem Reporter mal unterhalten." Kingsley nickte Dumbledore zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Alle anderen diskutierten leise mit ihrem Nachbarn weiter, bis schließlich Ron das aussprach, was alle dachten: "Könnte es denn wahr sein, Professor. Könnte sich Harry mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zusammengeschlossen haben? Und könnte es diesen Angriff wirklich geben?"

"Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben seit Severus Enttarnung keinen Spion mehr in Voldemorts Reihen und so wissen wir nicht, was er plant. Doch dass der Lord uns angreifen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte, dass halte ich für absolut sicher. Harry dagegen..."

McGonagall nickte: "Ich habe ihm durchaus geglaubt, dass er Du-weißt-schon-wen noch immer hasst und ich glaube nicht, dass ein Zusammenschluss wahrscheinlich ist. Die bringen sich wohl eher gegenseitig um - was uns nur recht sein kann." Man merkte, dass die Professorin für Verwandlung noch immer nicht besonders gut auf Harry Potter zu sprechen war.

Doch auch Hermine meldete sich nun zu Wort: "Aber Harry hat doch die 'Karte des Rumtreibers'. Das heißt, er hat schon längst einen Grundriss von Hogwarts und wir haben ja auch schon alle Geheimgänge versiegelt, deswegen. Wenn er hätte angreifen können, hätte er das doch schon längst tun können. Dieses Buch wird ihm nichts Neues erzählen. Also glaube ich nicht, dass an diesem Artikel viel Wahres dran ist. Außerdem klingt er ziemlich gestelzt und eher Panik-macherisch, als alles andere. Da will nur jemand die Zaubererwelt in Unruhe versetzen."

Viele nickten zustimmend, doch Albus Dumbledore schwieg lange. Dann erhob er sich bedächtig und meinte: "Nun, ich stimme mit euch Größtenteils überein, aber wir sollten die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen doch etwas anziehen. Severus, Minerva, ich möchte, dass ihr mit Professor Flitwick die Schutzzauber überprüft und verstärkt. Und ich werde mir noch überlegen, ob ich der Einladung von Mr. Fuge tatsächlich folgen soll. In anderthalb Wochen findet eine Ministeriumssitzung statt, bei der ich dabei sein sollte, doch in anbetracht der jetzigen Lage überlege ich mir das noch einmal. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht."

Damit verschwand sein Stuhl und er ging, begleitet von Amanda, die ihnen den Artikel gebracht hatte, nach draußen. Nach und nach leerte sich nun das Zimmer, bis nur noch Hermine und Ron übrig waren. Die beiden blickten sich bedeutungsvoll an. Dumbledore hatte schon einmal im ersten Schuljahr das Schloss verlassen und Du-weißt-schon-wer hatte nicht gezögert, dies zu nutzen, um seine Pläne umzusetzen. Jeder wusste, dass Dumbledore bei dieser Sitzung anwesend war und vielleicht war an dem Artikel doch mehr dran. Hermine hatte ein komisches Gefühl und als sie bei Ron untergehackt durch die Gänge ging, spürte sie auch dessen Anspannung. Wiederholt fragte sich das Mädchen, warum das alles geschah.

---------

"Herr, werden wir den Angriff durchführen? Es ist zu günstig. Dumbledore hat Fuge erst gestern zugesagt, dass er zu der Sitzung erscheinen wird. Wir müssen Hogwarts vernichten. Wir dürfen uns diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen."

Unwillig zückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und Augenblicke später lag Bellatrix vor Schmerz keuchend am Boden.

"Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe. Das weiß ich selbst."

Lucius wagte sich vorsichtig nach vorn und fragte unsicher: "Aber warum zögert Ihr dann, mein Lord?"

"Hast du den Artikel gelesen, von diesem Padfoot? Er beunruhigt mich. Er taucht zu einer so seltsamen Zeit auf. Natürlich haben Potter und ich uns nicht zusammengeschlossen und ich weiß, dass diese Grundrisse für uns beide nicht für einen Angriff nötig sind. Ich frage mich, wer diese Quelle ist? Nun ist Dumbledore gewarnt, denn selbst er weiß den winzigen Wahrheitskern in Gerüchten herauszufiltern. Irgendjemand hat mich verraten und meine Pläne veröffentlicht. Oder jemand in Potters Gefolge hat das getan."

Der bleiche Mann lehnte sich zurück und überlegte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Potter plante, denn alle Versuche ihn zu finden scheiterten immer wieder. Doch wenn er die gleichen Ziele wie er selbst verfolgte, dann würde der Junge auch zuerst Dumbledore beseitigen. Voldemort hatte warten wollen, was Potter plante, um sich darauf einzustellen, doch er wusste auch, dass er sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen durfte, auch wenn Dumbledore nun gewarnt war - von wem auch immer.

Er hatte keine Wahl und musste Hogwarts angreifen. Er würde ja sehen, wie Potter darauf reagierte.

Der Lord lehnte sich nach vorn und sprach mit kalter Stimme: "Lucius schick die Späher wieder hinaus, sie sollen Hogwarts weiter beobachten und alles für den Angriff vorbereiten. Wir werden den alten Narren besiegen."

---------

So und weil es so schön war und ihr so lange warten musstet schickt jetzt schnell ein Review ab und ihr kriegt das 12. dieses Mal sogar schneller! Vorrausgesetzt mein Beta beeilt sich n bisschen! /lol/


	12. Angriff

So! Ganz kurz, bevor ich zur Vorlesung muss noch das neue Pitel!

Danke an die lieben Reviews. Undurchsinchtig bleibt es aber leider noch die nächsten Pitel. Aber ich denke, so in 10 Piteln wissen alle, um was es geht! (Ist zumindest geplant!)

Viel Spaß!

Der zweite Lord

12. Angriff

Harry saß gelangweilt auf einer Bank in dem kleinen Park. Sirius hatte sich in den schwarzen Hund verwandelt und tollte durch die Blumenbeete auf der Jagd nach einem Schmetterling, doch davon ließen sich die Zauberer um Harry leider nicht ablenken. Der Junge seufzte. Er hasste diese Einsatzbesprechungen. Das ging jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen so und sie wiederholten doch nur ständig das Zeug, was schon jeder wusste. Irgendwie schienen sich alle 80 Zauberer auch 80 Mal versichern zu wollen, dass sie alle ihre Aufgabe richtig verstanden hatten. Aber Harry wusste, dass das nötig war, denn sonst würde ihr Mission nicht gelingen. Eine gute Planung war in diesem Fall lebenswichtig und Harry riss sich gewaltsam zur Ordnung. Subaru und Yu waren am schlimmsten. Der Japaner wollte ständig seinen Kopf durchsetzen und einfach drauflosstürmen und Yu versuchte ihn ständig zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen, was regelmäßig in Streit ausartete. Auch jetzt waren die beiden wieder in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt und es würde nicht viel fehlen, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Harry fragte sich, wann sie endlich dass offensichtliche akzeptierten, und zusammen finden würde. Wenn die beiden ihre Aggressionen im Bett austoben konnten, würde hier wenigstens endlich Ruhe herrschen.

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade drauf und dran die beiden Streithähne persönlich und sehr direkt darauf hinzuweisen, dass sich ihre Auseinandersetzungen beinahe wie Ehekrach anhörten, als er einen leisen Ruf in seinem Kopf hörte. Alarmiert setzte er sich kerzengerade auf, was selbst Subaru bemerkte und alle blickten Harry verwirrt an. Sirius hörte auf, den Falter zu verängstigen und tappte zu den Bänken, auf denen alle saßen. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen und blickte Harry wie die anderen besorgt an.

Dieser saß noch immer blicklos da und horchte in sich hinein. Der Ruf wiederholte sich. Es war nicht wie der Rufzauber, den alle anderen Verbündeten benutzten, um ihn über kurze Distanz auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das hier war dringender, wichtiger. Nur zwei Menschen beherrschten diesen Rufzauber, der über große Strecken wirkte. Sie hatten ihn schon im letzten Jahr geübt und er war nur für Notfälle reserviert, denn Dumbledore konnte diesen Kontakt durchaus bemerken, wenn er aufmerksam genug war. Draco oder Blaise riefen ihn!

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: "Accio Windkugel!" Wenige Augenblicke später fiel die gläserne Kugel in seinen Schoß und darin konnte Harry auch schon Draco und Blaise erkennen.

Ohne Begrüßung sagte der Blonde sofort: "Harry, wir haben in Problem!"

Dieser nickte leicht und blickte kurz auf. Die anderen Zauberer blickten ihn gespannt an, was ihm nicht wirklich recht war, doch andererseits schien etwas wichtiges passiert zu sein, dass Draco nicht bis zum Abend wartete. Also würden es die anderen sowieso bald erfahren.

"Was ist los?", fragte er, und wandte sich wieder den Slytherins zu.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und blickte mit in die Kugel und Draco begrüßte den Mann kurz, bevor er ein Pergament mit grünem Wappen in das Sichtfeld hielt.

"Das ist grad gekommen. Ich les es vor:

'Lieber Sohn. Der Lord hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du noch immer, oder erneut Kontakt zu Harry Potter aufgenommen hast und er wünscht, dass du ihm berichtest, was du über das Versteck des Jungen und dessen Pläne weißt. Er wünscht weiterhin, dass du erneut eine Beziehung mit Potter aufnimmst, damit du in seiner Nähe bist und uns weitere Informationen zukommen lassen kannst. Ich habe dir anbei einen Mehrfachportschlüssel mitgeschickt, mit dem du uns deine Briefe ohne Risiko schicken kannst.

Ich erwarte, dass du die Befehle ausführst und der Familie Ehre machst. Dein Vater.'"

Draco schwieg kurz und kramte neben sich herum, bis er einen silbernen Drachenanhänger in die Kugel hielt.

"Zusätzlich hab ich noch einen Brief von Mama bekommen, in dem dass hier war. Wir haben die Kette untersucht und über einige Umwege rausgefunden, dass es so ne Art magischer Sender ist, der meinen Aufenthaltsort jemand anderem verrät."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und überlegte: "Also scheint dir dein Vater oder Voldemort nicht mehr zu vertrauen, dass war zu erwarten. Aber woher weiß er, dass wir noch Kontakt haben?"

Jetzt ergriff Blaise das Wort und erzählte: "Wir haben uns gestern auf dem Weg aus Hogsmeade über dich unterhalten. Es waren nur belanglose Sachen, aber ich glaube Rastaban Locknell hat uns gehört. Du kennst ihn, dass ist der große, düstere Typ mit der Narbe quer über das rechte Auge. Er war eigentlich weit genug weg, aber er könnte einen Lauschzauber eingesetzt haben. Er ist ziemlich gehetzt an uns vorbeigelaufen, als wir ins Schloss kamen. Und Pansy hat ihn keine halbe Stunde später zur Eulerei gehen sehen, obwohl er schon am Morgen Post verschickt hat - das hat Millicent zumindest behauptet. Wir haben ihn auch schon seit längerem in Verdacht, uns versuchsweise zu bespitzeln, aber bis jetzt hat er sich clever genug angestellt."

"Also weiß Voldemort jetzt von eurem Kontakt zu mir...?", wollte Harry zur Sicherheit noch mal wissen, doch Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir sind unser Gespräch noch mal mit nem Erinnerungszauber durchgegangen. Er kann nur wissen, dass Draco mit dir in Verbindung steht. Von mir weiß er das nicht. Meine Deckung ist sicher."

"Okay, klar. Blaise? Macht es dir was aus, die anderthalb Monate alleine in Hogwarts zu bleiben?"

Der Langhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und fragte dann: "Nö, wieso? Was hast du vor?"

Doch Harry antwortete zuerst nicht, sondern wandte sich Draco zu.

"Was hältst du von nem richtig stilvollen Abgang. Wenn du schon gehen musst, sollte es doch wenigstens mit nem Knall sein, nicht?"

Der Blonde grinste in die Kugel und meinte dann: "Ich war schon immer für große Auftritte. Was schlägst du denn vor?"

Und Harry lehnte sich zurück, überlegte kurz und erklärte dann Draco, Blaise und den anderen Zauberern seinen Plan.

-----

Es war Dienstag abend, als der Angriff erfolgte. Dieses Mal waren mehr als die Hälfte von Harrys Verbündeten an der Aktion beteiligt. Es war der Tag, an dem die Ministeriumssitzung mit Fuge und den anderen stattfand, zu der auch Dumbledore geladen war. Harry und der Rest apparierten zuerst mitten ins Nirgendwo des schottischen Hochmoores um sich danach in die Nähe von Hogwarts zu zaubern. Nur so konnten sie eventuelle Zauber austricksen, die ihre Apparierstrecke zurückverfolgen konnten - egal ob diese Zauber von den Todessern oder von Dumbledore gesprochen worden waren. Da das Schloss durch einen Apparrierschutz umgeben war, den nicht einmal Harry überwinden konnte, legten die mehr als 80 Personen den letzten Rest des Weges auf Besen zurück, bis sie mitten im verbotenen Wald auf die erste Schutzbarriere trafen.

Einer der Zauberer wurde von einem wütenden Greifvogel ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste angegriffen und vom Besen geworfen.

Immer mehr Vögel griffen die Zauberer in Kamikaze-Manier an und nicht wenige verloren Zauberstab, Besen oder ganz die Besinnung. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatten die Tiere ihren Vorteil der Überraschung verloren und Subaru und seine Gruppe starteten den Gegenangriff. Blaue und Weiße Blitze zuckten durch die Nacht und trafen meist mehrere Eulen, Adler, Falken oder Singvögel gleichzeitig, so dass schon bald der Boden mit zuckenden Leibern nur so übersäht war. Harry und der Rest hielten sich auch nicht weiter auf und flogen weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Subaru fing noch einen kurzen, besorgten Blick von Yu auf, bevor er sich mit blutender rechter Hand vom Besen schwang und auf seine Gruppe zuging. Die meisten, der vorn fliegenden Zauberer waren durch die Schnäbel und Krallen stark verletzt worden und viele der Besen waren beim Weiterfliegen ohne Besitzer am nächsten Baum versplittert, so dass an ein weiter kämpfen gar nicht mehr zu denken war. Fluchend sammelte der junge Japaner sein zerschrammtes und blutiges Grüppchen ein und führte sie weg von der Apparriergrenze, von wo aus sie wieder in zwei Etappen nach Argywn-Castle zurück apparrierten. Wenn er wenigstens gemeinsam mit Yu kämpfen könnte. Der Chinese war immer zu vorsichtig, wer wusste schon, was ihm alles passieren konnte.

-----

Die Angreifer erreichten unterdessen den Rand des verbotenen Waldes auf der Hogwarts-Seite und stießen dort auf die nächsten Barrieren. Lolâ und ihre Gruppe räumten mehrere sich von selbst immer wieder aufbauende Mauern aus dem Weg, indem se die Steine immer kleiner sprengten, bis nur noch riesige Sandhaufen übrig waren. Der Nachteil war, dass die Zauberer für ihre Explosionszauber sehr nahe heranmussten und nicht selten eine zusammenstürzende Wand die Angreifer unter sich begrub. Sarah hatte mit ihrer Levitation alle Hände voll zu tun, die Verschütteten zu befreien und Karein heilte mit einigen anderen die gröbsten Wunden. Wer nicht mehr Kämpfen konnte, hatte jedoch Order zurück zum Dorf zu gehen und ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Der nächste Schutzzauber war eindeutig das Werk von Professor Sprout, denn als Fieré und Yu plus einige andere gerade ein paar ziemlich echt aussehende Wölfe, Raubkatzen und seltsam deformiert wirkende magische Ungeheuer mit Verwirrungszauber ablenkten, griff der Wald selbst die Angreifer von hinten an. Schlingpflanzen umrankten Arme, Beine und Körper und nicht wenige Zauberer wurden einfach hilflos in den Wald gezerrt. Erst als Harry, Andrey und Leeza mit Feuer- und Eiszaubern die Ranken angriffen, konnten sie wenigstens ein Kräftegleichgewicht herstellen und eine gewisse Verteidigungsposition herstellen.

Plötzlich wurde der Wald von einem markerschütternden Schrei erfüllt, der schon nach wenigen Sekunden so hoch wurde, dass die Menschen ihn glücklicher Weise nicht mehr hören konnten. Anders dagegen die Tiere zwischen ihnen und Hogwarts. Der Schrei musste nun auch für ihre empfindlichen Ohren unerträglich geworden sein, denn viele knurrten oder fauchten wie wahnsinnig, kniffen Schwänze ein oder legten Ohren an und rannten nach wenigen Augenblicken panisch davon. Schon nach wenigen Metern lösten sie sich in Luft auf, da sie eigentlich nur Illusionen gewesen waren, doch der Schaden unter Harrys Leuten war trotz allen erheblich. Die Zauberer konnten nun jedoch endlich in Richtung Schloss vor dem noch immer angreifenden Wald flüchten und die Verletzten wurden per Besen zum Dorf zurückgeschafft.

Ohne Pause zu machen, machten sich die Angreifer wieder auf den Weg Richtung Schloss und trafen schon kurze Zeit später auf die nächste und letzte Barriere: eine massive Wand aus schimmernder Magie. Es waren nur noch Yu, Harry, Karein und 20 weitere Zauberer übrig, die sich entlang der Barriere aufstellten und auf Harrys Kommando immer zugleich mit ihren stärksten Zaubern angriffen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden begann die magische Wand vor Spannung zu leuchten und zu pulsieren. Sie überspannte das gesamte Schlossgelände, und nach der Macht die für diese Leistung nötig war, konnte sie nur von Dumbledore selbst stammen. Doch die Glocke schwang schon bedrohlich hin und her und Dellen und Beulen bildeten sich, die bei jedem Angriff größer wurden. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Augenblicken, bis diese letzte Verteidigung um Hogwarts fiel.

----

Dumbledore war zwar von Fuge zu der Sitzung eingeladen worden, doch er hatte erst 5 Minuten vor Beginn eine Eule ausgesandt, dass er nicht kommen würde. Eventuelle Feinde würden bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mit dem Angriff beschäftigt sein und den Vogel nicht bemerken und falls doch keine Attacke kam, hätte der Schulleiter sein Gesicht vor dem Minister wenigstens annähernd bewahrt. Der alte Mann konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der Zeitungsartikel dieses Cedric Padfoot doch beunruhigt hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass weder Tom noch Harry eine Karte von Hogwarts benötigten. Doch der Schulleiter wusste, wie verlockend seine Abwesenheit war, Hogwarts anzugreifen, und irgendwoher musste dieser Journalist - den sie noch immer nicht gefunden hatten - ja seine Quellen haben.

Also hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, für den Fall der Fälle den Orden in Hogwarts einzuquartieren und nicht bei Fuge zu erscheinen. Und schon wenige Minuten nach Acht - dem Beginn der Sitzung - gaben die Ereignisse seinem Gefühl recht. Harry griff an.

Die Lehrer, die Ordensmitglieder und auch die meisten Siebtklässler saßen gemeinsam in der Großen Halle und beobachten durch einen Zauber Dumbledores das Vorrankommen der Zauberer. Die Aktivierung des ersten Schutzzaubers hatte sie alarmiert und nun verfolgten sie, wie ein Zauber nach dem anderen schon nach wenigen Minuten außer Kraft gesetzt wurde.

"Wenn er nicht unser Feind wäre, würde ich Potter für das da fast bewundern.", stellte ein Ravenclaw sachlich fest und die anderen nickten nur. Der Beginn des Angriffs war erst 10 Minuten her und Harrys Leute überwanden gerade die Illusionswölfe von McGonagall und verließen die Reichweite des Waldes. Die Organisation war perfekt. Scheinbar gab es für jede Barriere ein oder zwei Gruppen, die so effektiv zusammen arbeiteten, dass der Zauber so schnell zusammenbrach. Doch glücklicherweise kam Potter nicht ohne Verluste davon, denn nach jeder Barriere wurden die Angreifer weniger, bis nur noch etwa 20 Personen auf den Grounds waren und die mächtigste, vom Schulleiter selbst errichtete Schutzvorrichtung angriffen.

Abfällig meinte Seamus: "Mit den paar Leuten schafft er das nie. Wenn er alle seine Zauberer hätte angreifen lassen, dann vielleicht, aber so..."

Der Gryffindor verstummte, als die magische Wand unter der Belastung zu leuchten begann und Ron meinte leise:

"Was wolltest du grad sagen? Wir sollten Harry nie unterschätzen. Er weiß viel mehr, als wir glauben."

Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und auch der Rest des Ordens schaute kurz zu dem Rothaarigen. Doch bevor sie weiter über Rons sonderbares Verhalten nachdenken konnten erhob sich Dumbledore und meinte fast leicht hin:

"Na dann wollen wir doch mal dafür sorgen, dass der Junge nicht dazu kommt, seinen Plan umzusetzen. Ich hoffe, jeder hat sich mit seinen besten Sprüchen vorbereitet, aber ich möchte, dass ihr kein Risiko eingeht."

Sogar die Slytherins nickten und alle bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen durch das Schloss und über die Wiesen zu den Angreifern. Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Ron und sah dann lange zu Malfoy und Zabini. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Vor allem, dass die Slytherins mitkämpfen würden, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Aber so stark wie Harry zu sein schien war leider jeder Zauberer nötig. Und so stürzte auch sie sich ins Geschehen.

-----

Voldemort hatte einen der Todesser, die in einem weiten Bogen rings um Hogwarts Stellung bezogen hatten, mit einem Zauber übernommen und konnte so vor Ort sein, ohne die Sicherheit seines Schlosses zu verlassen. Er hatte gerade den Befehl zum Angriff geben wollen, als Harrys Leute aus dem verbotenen Wald kamen und weitere Schutzzauber aufhoben. Er hielt seine Leute zurück und beschloss abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde Harry ja alle Barrieren für ihn aus dem Weg räumen können. Seine Todesser hatten sowieso nicht herausfinden können, über welche Schutzmaßnahmen Hogwarts genau verfügte. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er seine Leute für den eigentlichen Angriff aufheben konnte - und für den Kampf gegen Harry Potter. Doch noch während der Lord beobachtete, wie nur zwanzig Zauberer die magische Wand angriffen und er Harry insgeheim für total übergeschnappt erklärte, landete vor ihm eine erschöpfte Eule. Es war eine Nachricht von Lucius, welcher zur Wahrung des Scheins und gleichzeitig als Spion im Ministerium bei der Sitzung war und dem Lord nun mitteilte, dass Dumbledore gar nicht erschienen war. Das bedeutete, dass der alte Kauz noch immer im Schloss war und Voldemort war plötzlich mehr als froh, dass er mit dem Angriff noch gewartet hatte. Mal sehen, wie sich Potter mit nur 20 Zauberern gegen Dumbledore und diese Ordens-Typen behaupten konnte. Vielleicht brachten sie sich ja gegenseitig um, oder seine Todesser konnten diesen aufmüpfigen Emporkömmling auf der Flucht stellen. Entweder Potter schloss sich ihm freiwillig an, oder segnete das zeitliche. Letzteres war dem Lord fast noch lieber, denn nur tote Feinde waren bekanntlich gute Feinde.

-----

Die magische Kuppel war gerade am zusammenbrechen und nur noch Yu, Harry und 5 weitere Zauberer waren in der Lage, den Angriff ernsthaft fortzusetzen, als Dumbledore sowie Lehrer, Schüler und Ordensmitglieder vor ihnen auftauchten. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, doch er hatte trotz allem alle Hände voll zu tun, seine Leute vor den Zaubern zu schützen und selbst welche auszuteilen. Am Ausgang dieses Kampfes bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel und er sah schon die triumphierenden Gesichter der Verteidiger. Doch auch Harry selbst konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Alles lief nach Plan.

Nach wenigen Minuten brüllte Harry Yu und Karein, die sich um die Verletzten kümmerte, den Rückzug zu und die Zauberer verließen einer nach dem anderen das Schlachtfeld, verfolgt von Flüchen, die sie auf ihren Besen jedoch nicht einholen konnten. Dann stand nur noch Harry zwischen dem verbotenen Wald und den Verteidigern und noch immer umspielte ein siegesgewisses Lächeln Harrys Lippen. Dass ließ selbst die mutigsten Verteidiger unsicher stocken und Dumbledore trat sehr vorsichtig einige Schritte auf den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu.

"Warum bist du hier? Glaubst du wirklich, ich gebe meine Schule kampflos auf?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schoss Dumbledore einen starken Schockzauber auf den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, doch bevor der rote Strahl ihn erreichte, prallte er an einer massiven Barriere einen halben Meter vor Harry ab.

Dieser schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf und musterte dann Dumbledore und die Ordensmitglieder intensiv.

"Nein eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um meinen Freund abzuholen."

Mit diesen Worten trat Draco aus den Reihen der Verteidiger, ging ohne zu zögern auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn fest. Alle waren zu überrascht, um einen Zauber zu sprechen. Niemand hielt es für möglich, dass man die Hochburg des Guten nur angriff um seinen Liebhaber abzuholen. Da musste doch noch mehr sein. Außerdem war Draco in den letzten Monaten absolut unauffällig gewesen und jeder hatte geglaubt, nach Potters Bekenntnis, Voldemort noch immer zu hassen, würde er sich auch von dem zukünftigen Todesser trennen. Scheinbar hatten sie Draco die ganze Zeit falsch eingeschätzt.

Moody erwachte als erster aus seiner Starre, doch sein Fluch prallte ebenso wie Dumbledores zuvor an der Schutzbarriere ab, die nun auch Draco umschloss. Dieser hatte den Arm leicht um Harrys Hüften gelegt und musterte die Verteidiger spöttisch und arrogant wie ein typischer Malfoy.

"Wollen wir?", fragte Harry zufrieden und Draco nickte leicht.

"Klar, alles erledigt, wir können."

Damit schwangen sich die beiden auf Harrys Besen und flogen unbehelligt Richtung Hogsmeade - die Ordensmitglieder wussten ja, dass Harrys Schutzzauber alle Angriffe abhielt.

Die Siebtklässler und auch einige Lehrer blickten den beiden ehemaligen Schülern noch ratlos nach, als Dumbledore sich schon zu seinen Kollegen umdrehte und Befehle erteilte. Augenblicke später hüllte die magische Wand Hogwarts wieder ein und die Erwachsenen machten sich daran alte und neue Schutzzauber um Hogwarts zu errichten.

Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass er Harry weit unterschätzt hatte - wie sie alle. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und der Junge hätte die Schule tatsächlich ernsthaft in Gefahr bringen können. Wenn er nur ein paar mehr Zauberer mitgebracht hätte, hätte er gewonnen. Und diese Schutzbarriere, die er um sich selbst errichtet hatte, kannte sogar der Schulleiter nicht. Seines Wissens war es nicht möglich, einen transportablen Schutz och dazu mit der Macht nur einer einzigen Person entstehen zu lassen. Er selbst hatte für die Barriere um Hogwarts auf die Magiereserven des Schlosses zurückgegriffen, denn die Schule war schon Jahrhunderte ein magischer Ort und nur dadurch war eine so starke Schutzmauer überhaupt machbar gewesen. Scheinbar besaß Harry Fähigkeiten, die sie alle nicht einmal ahnten - wie Ron zuvor gesagt hatte.

Und Dumbledore konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der eigentliche Gewinner dieses Abends trotz allem Harry war. Solange sie nicht wussten, was der Junge plante, konnte alles passieren.

Nach einigen Minuten meldeten die Lehrer die Wiedererrichtung der Schutzzauber und Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf. Für einige Zeit hatte er befürchtet, dass Harry mit einer Verstärkung zurück kommen würde, oder dass Voldemort das verwundbare Hogwarts angreifen würde. Der Schulleiter hatte zwar sofort die magische Kuppel um Hogwarts wieder erstehen lassen, doch das allein war ja selbst für Harry offenbar kein Hindernis mehr und würde auch Voldemort nicht aufhalten. Doch zum Glück war der Schutz um die Schule so schnell wieder aufgebaut. Noch einmal würde Dumbledore seine Feinde nicht unterschätzen, egal ob Harry oder Tom. Er hatte den Jungen viel zu nahe herankommen und viel zu wenige Barrieren errichten lassen. Von jetzt an würde immer ein Lehrer und ein Ordensmitglied Wache halten und der Ring aus Schutzflüchen musste kontinuierlich ausgedehnt werden. Niemand durfte auch nur noch in die Nähe des Schlosses kommen, wenn er feindliche Absichten hegte.

Hogwarts durfte nicht fallen - wo die Zaubererwelt doch nun zwei Feinde hatte.

--------

Voldemort beobachtete durch die Augen des übernommenen Todessers, wie Harry sich zurück zog. Er hatte sich gegen einen Angriff entschieden, obwohl Hogwarts gerade ohne Schutz war. Doch Dumbledore war anwesend, er und seine Leute waren gewarnt und sie waren schon auf Verteidigungsposition. Und schon Minuten später war der magische Schutz Dumbledores um die Schule auch schon wieder vorhanden und die anderen Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer machten sich an die Wiedererrichtung der Verteidigung. Es würde in Zukunft nicht mehr so einfach sein, Hogwarts anzugreifen, nun da der alte Mann gewarnt war. Voldemort fragte sich, wieso Potter nur so wenige Zauberer für den Angriff mitgebracht hatte, denn nach seinen Informationen musste der Junge fast die doppelte Anzahl an Verbündeten besitzen. Wahrscheinlich dachte Dumbledore gerade über ähnliches nach, denn der Schulleiter ging nun gefolgt von den Schülern nachdenklich in das Schloss zurück.

Auch die Todesser verließen nun den Ort des Geschehens und apparrierten, nachdem sie die Schutzgrenze um Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Voldemort würde Dumbledore noch früh genug vernichten. Das hier war nur ein unbedeutender Aufschub. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet, nun konnte er auch noch etwas länger ausharren. Viel wichtiger war jetzt erst einmal diese unbekannte Größe zu eliminieren, die Potter in dem ganzen Spiel darstellte. Wenn er nicht herausfinden konnte, was Potter plante, musste er ihn eben auf seine Seite holen, oder vernichten. Und Voldemort wusste auch schon, wie er das anstellen konnte. Eigentlich hatte Harry selbst für seinen Untergang gesorgt.

----

Ein Cliff, na fast jedenfalls! Ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten Chap!

CU Fly


	13. Kontrahenten

Der zweite Lord

Hi! Bin nach laaanger laaanger Zeit endlich wieder da! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat und ich hab noch nicht mal ne Ausrede. Ich les nur grad Perry Rhodan und wer das kennt, weiß, dass das 86! man bedenke diese Zahl! Bände sind, die wirklich spannend sind. Und ich bin erst bei Nummer 21…/seufz/

Aber ich wird trotz allem Weiterschreiben. Ich will ja selbst wissen, wie's weitergeht.

So die Reviews: erstmal at all: danke, danke…für die neuen Fans noch mal besonderen Dank. Ich geb mir Mühe schneller weiter zu schreiben…aber mein Beta hats auch nicht leicht … Schule, Fahrschule, Japanisch…

Aber ich hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem am Ball.

At hbt3: gehört alles zum Plan, wie du ja selbst sagst…Hogwarts ist sicherer, nich/g/

At Maginisha: Nee, wurde noch nicht geklärt, warum Harry sein eigenes Ding dreht…daran hängt ja mein ganzer Plot..wenn ich das verrate weißt du, dass nur noch n paar Pitel bis zum Ende fehlen…und soweit isses noch nich. Na ich hoffe doch, du magst meinen Harry irgendwann wieder. Er ist ja weder richtig gut noch richtig böse…so gefällt er mir irgendwie am bessten.

At Altron: Ich weiß ich müsste euch Hinweise geben, aber dann wisst ihrs doch gleich. Das geht hier nicht so einfach. Theoretisch könnte man es ab jetzt aber bald erraten. Einige Hinweise muss ich ab und an dann doch einstreuen. Wenn man die dann nicht bemerkt, kann ich mir gratulieren, dass ich gut bin…./bg/ Nee, es wird spätestens in 10 Kapiteln aufgelöst…Ich bin fies, nich? Hoffe doch. /lol/ Verlier nicht die Geduld, ja. Wär schade.

So und jetzt geht's endlich los.

Pairing wie gehabt: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, weitere folgen – sogar hier in diesem Pitel /kicher/

Also dann/kekse und kuchen verteil/

13. Kontrahenten

Dumbledore betrat gerade noch immer nachdenklich sein Büro, als Remus hinter ihm die Treppe hoch geeilt kam und sich keuchend gegen die Wand lehnte.

"Albus. Du hast mir doch vorhin erzählt, was Malfoy gesagt hat, bevor er mit Harry verschwunden ist. Ich glaub, ich weiß, was er damit meinte. Komm mit."

Damit eilte der Werwolf die Stufen wieder hinunter und dem Schulleiter blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Remus war in der Schule geblieben, um die restlichen Schüler zu beruhigen und zu beschützen, falls die Angreifer doch durch gekommen wären. Dumbledore hatte ihn nur kurz über das Geschehene aufgeklärt und dann mit der Suche nach unliebsamen Überraschungen beauftragt. Harrys Angriff war zu gut geplant gewesen, um nur der "Befreiung" Malfoys zu dienen und Moody und Tonks hatten vermutet, dass Potter während des Kampfes Zauberer in das Schloss geschmuggelt hatte - wie auch immer sie an den Bewachern hätten vorbei kommen sollen. Doch um sicher zu gehen, waren McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Moody und Tonks ausgeschickt worden, um das Schloss zu durchsuchen.

Remus führte den Schulleiter hinunter in die Kerker, wo ein Snape, der noch bleicher war als sonst, auf die beiden wartete. Sie betraten den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich fast alle Schüler dieses Hauses zu befinden schienen und wild durcheinander spekulierten. Auf einem der Sessel saß Blaise Zabini wie eine ruhige Insel im stürmischen Meer und starrte die drei Lehrer beinahe herausfordernd an. Dumbledore lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber er würde es ja bald herausfinden, egal ob er wollte oder nicht.

"Ich hab ihn bei meiner Suche zusammen mit Lupin gefunden." Auch Snapes Stimme war leise und mit einem fast panischen Unterton und der Schulleiter fragte sich, was diesen Mann so erschrecken konnte, bevor er zum Zimmer von Malfoy und Zabini geführt wurde. Was er sah, war schon schlimm genug. Doch was es bedeutete, war dass, was Snape so außer Fassung gebracht hatte und auch den Schulleiter schockierte.

Harrys Angriff hatte unter den Verteidigern keinen einzigen Verletzten gefordert, doch hier fanden sie trotz allem einen Toten.

Der blonde Junge war nackt und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, doch sein Körper schien keine äußeren Zeichen der Gewalt aufzuzeigen. Dies ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass er mit dem Crucio gefoltert und mit dem Avada getötet worden war. Und es konnte nicht Potter gewesen sein. Der war gar nicht in die Nähe des Schlosses gekommen.

Dumbledore überlegte kurz und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. Zabini war lange vor Malfoy in der großen Halle erschienen und somit war der Zauberersohn einige Zeit allein in diesem Zimmer gewesen. Da die Slytherins ihre Zimmer jedoch mit privaten Passwörtern schützten, konnte nur Draco Malfoy diesem Mord begangen haben.

"Das ist Rastaban Locknell. Er war auch in der Siebten. Ich hatte ihn schon in der Halle vermisst. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat." Snape hatte seine alte Fassung noch immer nicht zurück und Dumbledore berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

"Ich weiß, was der Junge dir bedeutet hat, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Draco ist der einzige, der das hier getan haben könnte. Wenn Blaise es gewesen wäre, wäre er ebenfalls mit Harry verschwunden. Wir haben ihn ebenfalls verloren. Es ist nur irgendwie makaber, dass wir ihn nicht an Voldemort, sondern an dessen größten Feind verloren haben. Ich bedauere, dass wir das nicht haben kommen sehen."

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf"Das konnte niemand ahnen. Wir konnten doch auch Harrys Veränderung nicht voraussehen. Niemand hätte diesen Mord verhindern können. Ich frage mich nur, warum der Junge getötet wurde."

Snape wollte etwas sagen, doch eine kalte Stimme unterbrach sie"Er hat Draco hinterher spioniert. Sie sollten ihm dankbar sein, denn er hat Sie von einem von Voldemorts Spionen befreit. Und wenn Sie jetzt bitte dieses Ding da aus meinem Zimmer entfernen würden, wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar." Das war Zabini, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und sie noch immer mit diesem abfälligen Blick musterte.

"Du wusstest das, nicht wahr? Gehörst du auch zu Potter? Hast du ihn umgebracht? Draco würde so etwas nie tun" Snapes Stimme war unbeherrscht, klirrte jedoch fast vor Kälte. Es fehlte nicht viel und der Tränkemeister hätte sich auf den langhaarigen Slytherin gestürzt. Doch Dumbledore und Remus hielten den Mann zurück und auch Zabini schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn dem so wäre, stünde ich nicht mehr hier und würde mit Ihnen plaudern. Sie wissen selbst, dass ich schon oben war, als Locknell von anderen noch gesehen wurde. Sie haben die anderen selbst danach gefragt. Locknell hatte nicht viele Freunde und keiner weint ihm nach, am aller wenigsten ich. Aber ich hab ihn nicht getötet und ich gehöre nicht zu Harry. Sie müssen sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass Ihr Lieblingsschüler nicht mehr so nett und harmlos ist, wie Sie das gern hätten - obwohl, nett und harmlos war Draco noch nie. Und jetzt hätte ich gern mein Zimmer wieder."

Dumbledore drehte sich wortlos um, bedeckte den toten Slytherin mit einem Lacken und ließ ihn dann durch die Tür schweben. Snape warf Zabini noch einen kalten, aber nun wieder beherrschten Blick zu und Remus und er folgten dem Schulleiter. Sie hörten noch, wie der Slytherin hinter ihnen die Tür zuschlug und die anderen Schüler leise und aufgeregt weiter tuschelten, bevor sie in den Gang traten.

"Er nennt ihn noch immer Harry und er sympathisiert auch mit Malfoy. Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten.", meinte Remus nachdenklich und Dumbledore nickte nur.

Vielleicht war Zabini wirklich nur zeitweise mit Potter befreundet gewesen und vielleicht hatte er wirklich nichts mit dem Mord zu tun. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er davon zumindest gewusst. Und vielleicht war er auch nur noch hier, um als Spion zu dienen. Sie würden Zabini wirklich unter Beobachtung stellen müssen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Dumbledore sein Büro und schickte eine Eule an Lucius Malfoy. Dieser musste von der Tat seines Sohnes erfahren, auch wenn Dumbledore nicht wusste, ob der Vater stolz oder wütend sein würde. Wenn es stimmte, dass Rastaban Locknell zu Voldemort gehört hatte, hatte sich Draco offen gegen seinen Vater gestellt. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht nur durch diesen Mord, sondern auch durch seine Verbindung mit Harry getan und Dumbledore wurde immer deutlicher, dass Harry tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte, was er über seinen noch immer bestehenden Hass auf den Lord gesagt hatte. Und irgendwie ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

Doch über eins war Dumbledore doch froh. Der Mord war zwar innerhalb der Schule geschehen, doch der Mörder hatte Hogwarts schon längst verlassen und so bestand keine Gefahr der Schließung. Das hätte anders ausgehen können, wenn Locknell oder ein anderer durch Harrys Angriff umgekommen wäre, denn diese Bedrohung war nicht einzuschätzen. Doch Dumbledore war zuversichtlich, mit den verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Harry und Voldemort künftig von Hogwarts fern halten zu können und das würde Fuge überzeugen. Eine Schließung der Schule hatte Harry nicht erreichen können, falls das sein Ziel gewesen war.

-

Harry apparierte mit Draco, sobald sie die Sperre um Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Doch er folgte nicht der Rute seiner Zauberer, die alle über mindestens zwei Apparieretappen nach Argywn zurückgekehrt waren. Erstens konnte Draco noch nicht durch die Appariersperre um das Castle, bevor Harry ihn nicht mit einem entsprechenden Fluch belegt hatte und zweitens hatten die zwei noch etwas zu erledigen.

Sichernd sahen sie sich auf der Lichtung um, auf der sie gelandet waren, doch das war mehr oder weniger nur Reflex, denn vor ihnen konnte niemand hier ankommen, es sei denn, Voldemort beschäftigte neuerdings Hellseher.

Ruhig drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem stürmischen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Atemlos lächelten sie sich in der Dunkelheit an und Harry meinte leise"Ich hab dich vermisst"

Draco umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen sanft und meinte beruhigend"Ich dich auch, aber jetzt hast du mich ja für immer. Ich trenn mich jedenfalls nicht mehr von dir. Mich wirst du nie mehr los."

Spielerisch boxte Harry ihn in die Seite und meinte trocken"Sei nicht so überheblich"

Doch dann trennten sich die beiden und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Wartend standen sie auf der Lichtung.

"Da wird Snape ganz schön enttäuscht von mir sein. Sie werden Locknell bald finden."

Harry nickte"Ja, aber so kann er wenigstens nicht versuchen, dich gegen mich aufzubringen, denn selbst er wird einsehen, dass nur du den Spion töten konntest. Er kann es keinem anderen in die Schuhe schieben, nicht mal mir und er wird wissen, dass du damit auch nicht mehr von der Seite abzubringen bist, die du gewählt hast. Dann hat er auch keine Skrupel, bei dir zum Äußersten zu gehen und dich genauso zu bekämpfen, wie er mich bekämpfen würde."

Draco wollte noch etwas sagen, doch plötzlich erschien mit einem gedämpften Knall eine dunkle Gestalt auf der Lichtung und die beiden Jungs hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Nach wenigen Sekunden waren alle Todesser appariert und begannen die beiden zu umkreisen. Diese hatten sich allerdings an einen großen Stein gestellt, so dass wenigstens ihr Rücken geschützt war und die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten sich in einem Halbkreis um die ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schüler aufstellten.

"Schade. Du bist klüger, als ich dachte. Du vertraust Draco tatsächlich nicht, so wie ich an deiner Stelle auch niemandem trauen würde. Aber wenn wir schon nicht dein Versteck finden, haben wir jetzt wenigstens dich selbst." Der Todesser sprach zwar noch mit seiner Stimme, doch es war eindeutig Voldemort, der da zu Harry sprach.

Dieser grinste jedoch nur abfällig und legte einen Arm um Dracos Hüften, wie dieser zuvor in Hogwarts. "Im Gegenteil, ich würde Draco mein Leben anvertrauen. Du hast nur übersehen, dass wir beide tatsächlich viel schlauer sind als du. Draco und ich wussten von Anfang an, dass der angebliche Anhänger von Narzissa nur ein besserer Peilsender ist. Wir haben mit Absicht auf dich gewartet."

"Das ist unerheblich. Du kannst hier nicht weg. Du hast dich bei deinem Angriff auf Hogwarts überschätzt und du überschätzt dich, wenn du glaubst, ganz alleine meine Todesser vernichten zu können."

"Oh, aber ich bin nicht allein. Dieses Treffen hier dient einzig und allein dem Zweck, dir klar zu machen, dass ich nicht bereit bin, dir hinterher zu schleimen, und dass das gleiche für Draco gilt. Diesen Malfoy bekommst du nicht, damit das klar ist."

Harrys Blick wanderte abfällig über die verhüllten Todesser und er fuhr fort"Ich kann auch kaum glauben, dass du schon so lange der 'Staatsfeind Nummer 1' der Zaubererwelt bist, wenn du dich nicht mal in Persona an die vorderste Front wagst. Bist ziemlich feige, was Voldi"

Der Todesser, den der Lord übernommen hatte zückte seinen Zauberstab und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Bürschchen. Ich bin hier eindeutig in der besseren Position. Und auch wenn ich deine Pläne nicht durchschaue und vielleicht du meine Möglichkeit wärst, Dumbledore schnell zu besiegen; wer gegen mich ist, stirbt qualvoll. Du hast soeben dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Ich kann Dumbledore ohne dich locker besiegen und du wirst leider nicht das Privileg haben, diesem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Draco, das ist deine letzte Chance, deinen Vater stolz zu machen. Töte Potter und komm zu mir"

Draco lächelte nur spöttisch und meinte dann zu Harry"Der Typ will es einfach nicht begreifen. Echt lahm."

Dann nahm er langsam den Drachenanhänger ab und warf ihn dem Todesser zu Füßen"Ich kriech niemandem in den Arsch und du wirst dir noch wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein - oder was auch immer - nachdem wir mit dir fertig sind. Zieh ab, solange wir noch gute Laune haben."

Der Lord schien jetzt genug provoziert worden zu sein, denn ohne noch länger zu zögern gab er den Angriffsbefehl - mit dem Ergebnis, dass sich keiner der Todesser vom Fleck bewegte. Nicht einmal der Körper des Mannes, den Voldemort übernommen hatte, konnte sich rühren. Harry grinste und trat dann auf den Sprecher zu.

"Tja, wie du siehstüberschätze ich mich nicht. Glaubst du wirklich ich komme ohne Rückendeckung her, Voldi" Damit nickte er einer Person in den Reihen der erstarrten Todesser zu und diese löste sich und trat neben Harry. Dann wurde die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und ein rotschwarzer Haarschopf wurde sichtbar.

"Sajin", keuchte der Todesser überrascht und Harry grinste. "Man sollte sich besser überlegen, welche Leute man anwirbt und mit welchen Mitteln man sie bei sich behält. Der gute Sajin hatte Heimweh nach seinem Liebsten. Pech für dich! Und mir solltest du von nun an alles zutrauen, wenn ich sogar deine Todis abwerben kann."

Damit wandten sich die drei um und Harry apparierte mit ihnen ein Stück weiter in die schottischen Wälder hinein, 30 erstarrte Todesser mitten im Nirgendwo zurücklassend.

-

"Oh Mann, der wird sauer sein", kicherte Draco und ließ sich auf einen Stein fallen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur"Soll er doch. Schade dass er nicht selbst da war, sonst hätte ich ihn gleich einen Kopf kürzer machen können. dann wäre ich dieses Problem endlich los."

"Du weißt selbst, dass du das nicht schaffen würdest", mahnte Draco an und Harry nickte nur ergeben. Klar wusste er das alleine. Man durfte ja aber noch träumen.

'Na Gott sei Dank hat er dir nicht mit Vergeltung an deinen Eltern gedroht, Draco. Ich wüsste zwar, dass ich mich dann genauso entscheiden würde, wie ich es getan habe, aber an deiner Stelle...', schaltete sich Sajin gedanklich in das Gespräch ein, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Auf die Idee kommt er gar nicht. Er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, wenn jemand seine Freunde oder Verwandte bedrohen würde - zumindest wenn er welche hätte. Und Voldemorts Fehler ist, dass er von sich immer auf andere schließt. Er würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Draco mit Lucius oder Narzissas Tod zu drohen. Außerdem sind die beiden für ihn zu wertvoll."

Draco nickte zustimmend, meinte aber doch"Froh bin ich darüber trotzdem. Ich will meine Eltern nicht verlieren. Ich hasse sie nicht so wie du, Sajin."

'Die können mir gestohlen bleiben. Verpflichten mich gegen meinen Willen für Voldemort, nur weil ich mich für Blaise entschieden hab. Allerdings bin ich jetzt auf deine Kochkünste angewiesen, Draco. Den Wolfsbanntrank können nicht viele Tränkemeister. Abgesehen von Snape, wusste ich bis jetzt nur von Voldemort, der den Trank kann. Ich will nicht unbedingt jemanden anfallen.'

"Keine Angst. Ich hab alle Zutaten besorgt und Vollmond ist erst in drei Wochen wieder. Drac kriegt das hin. Haltet mal kurz still, ich will den Fluch über euch sprechen." Damit zog Harry seinen Stab und nach einer halben Minute leuchtete eine goldene Korona um die beiden jungen Männer kurz auf.

"So, jetzt können wir zum Castle. Draco, dir hab ich gleich noch den Übersetzungszauber mitgegeben, damit du die anderen Sprachen auch verstehst. Sajin, durch deine Gedankensprache müsstest du dich mit den anderen so verständigen können. Wenn nicht, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen, denn für Telepathie wirkt der Fluch nicht. Aber ich denke, es müsste so gehen. Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, ich will sehen, ob alle gut angekommen sind."

Die beiden nickten und alle apparierten dann nach Argywn-Castle.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren alle wohlbehalten im Schloss angekommen. Die meisten hatten leichte Verletzungen davon getragen und die Heiler-Crew würde noch die nächsten zwei Tage vollauf zu tun haben, doch es hatte keine Toten gegeben und ein weiterer Teil ihres Planes war erfolgreich umgesetzt worden. Harry lieferte Sajin in dessen neuem Zimmer und Draco in Harrys eigenem ab, denn auch die beiden waren erschöpft, und sah dann noch kurz bei Sirius rein um ihm von der Mission zu erzählen.

Dann schlenderte er nachdenklich durch die Gänge des Schlosses und ging alles noch mal durch. Mit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts war der entscheidende erste Teil beendet. Jetzt musste nur noch der Rest funktionieren, aber der Stein war schon im Rollen. Es musste schon eine mittelschwere Katastrophe passieren, um seinen Plan jetzt noch aufzuhalten.

Harry dachte kurz an Sajin. Der Mann hatte nicht protestiert, als er erfuhr, dass Blaise erst in eineinhalb Monaten, nach Schulschluss, zu ihnen kommen würde. Doch gegen monatelange Trennung war diese kurze Zeit ein Klacks und Blaise war trotz der nun strengeren Bewachung, unter der er bald stehen würde, von unschätzbarem Wert für Harry. Sajin hatte das ohne Kommentar akzeptiert. Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an Blaise Gesicht, wenn er seinen Geliebten sehen würde. Nachdem Draco ihn durch die Windkugel über Lucius Brief und den Anhänger alarmiert hatte, hatte er zwar den Plan entwickelt, Draco zu sich zu holen, doch Blaise und den anderen hatte er gesagt, sie würden den Anhänger, der Dracos Position verriet gleich zerstören. In Wirklichkeit hatte er mit Draco ausgemacht, dies zu nutzen um Voldemort klar zu machen, welche Position Harry und Draco ihm gegenüber einnahmen. Dann hatte er kurz vor Beginn des Angriffs Sajin über dessen Windkugel gerufen, ihm von seinem Plan erzählt und ihn gefragt, ob er zu Harry wechseln würde. Der Werwolf hatte nicht gezögert und sich für die kleine Inszenierung auf der Lichtung bereit erklärt. So kurz vor dem Angriff hatte Voldemort auch keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, Sajins Gedanken in irgendeiner Weise zu durchforsten und von dem Plan zu erfahren.

Karein hatte sich vorhin noch um Sajins Todesser-Mahl gekümmert und es mit starken Zaubern weggeätzt. Das war zwar schmerzhaft für den Mann gewesen, doch so konnte Voldemort ihn auch nicht mehr aufspüren oder seine Gedanken lesen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Nachdenkens begab sich Harry noch einmal hinunter in den Garten, doch er kam nicht weit. Schon von weitem hörte er aus der Bibliothek die streitenden Stimmen und Avergna, eine ältere Heilmagierin, kam auch aufgeregt auf ihn zu, als er den Raum betrat.

"Die zwei sind unmöglich, ich versuch seit einer halben Stunde, Yu zu verarzten, aber Subaru lässt ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe. Du solltest wirklich mal was tun. Die zwei vertragen sich einfach nicht."

Harry nickte nur leicht und fragte dann noch, ob Yus Verletzungen schlimm wären. Da Avergna das verneinte, schickte er sie zu ihren anderen Patienten und trat dann ganz in den Raum hinein. Subaru saß mit verbundener Hand auf einem Tisch, die Beine auf dem Stuhl und gestikulierte wild vor Yus Gesicht herum. Dieser saß leicht erschöpft auf einem zweiten Stuhl und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, verteidigte sich aber verbal ziemlich heftig. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lauschte kurz, um sich ein Bild zu verschaffen, denn die beiden Asiaten hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Kein Wunder, wo sie doch so sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren.

"Und ich sag dir, du bist einfach zu übervorsichtig. Während du drei mal überlegst, ob und wann du welchen Zauber aussprichst, hat dich dein Gegner doch schon längst angegriffen, zerstückelt und deine Verbündeten niedergemacht. Du musst schneller sein, sonst nippelts du noch irgendwann absolut unrühmlich bei nem minikleinen Gemetzel ab. Ich werd aber bestimmt nicht um dich trauern." Subaru kreuzte die Arme und sah Yu herausfordernd an.

Dieser machte auch bereitwillig weiter"Und du bist besser, was? Ab durch die Wand, egal ob dahinter ne ganze Bataillon steht und auf dich wartet. In deiner Nähe möchte ich nicht kämpfen, du ziehst die Angriffe ja förmlich auf dich. Ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch auf dieser Erde wandelst."

"Ach ja? Dastehen und nix tun, würde mir auch nicht helfen! In deiner Nähe fallen die Leute doch reihenweise um, weil du immer alles doppelt durchdenkst. Ein Wunder, dass du noch lebendig durch die Botanik schleichst."

"Ich werd dir gleich mal..."

"Okay, stopp, das reicht. Ihr werdet jetzt beide mal still sein", unterbrach Harry Yu und blickte ihn und den Japaner warnend an.

Diese senkten die Köpfe, jedoch nicht, ohne sich vorher noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Schön. Endlich Ruhe. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie ihr euch anhört? Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten."

"Aber ist doch wahr. Der Dummkopf bringt sich doch selber in Gefahr mit seiner Übervorsichtigkeit..."explodierte Subaru.

Yu fuhr ihm dazwischen"Ach, und du mit deiner Hau-drauf-Taktik bist besser was"

"Hey! Ich hab Ruhe gesagt. Ihr versteht es immer noch nicht, was? Ihr nervt alle um euch rum mit euren ewigen Streits und ständig habt ihr nur das eine Thema. Und das Schlimme ist, es fällt euch noch nicht mal auf"

Yu und Subaru blickten Harry verwirrt an und waren sich plötzlich sehr einig"Was fällt uns nicht auf"

"Oh, ich glaub's nicht. Da streitet ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar über ..."

Beide unterbrachen Harry synchron"Wir streiten nicht wie ein Ehepaar" und Harry ignorierte sie einfach. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass den beiden jemand sagte, wo's langging.

"...über eure jeweiligen Zauber und Kampftechniken und merkt nicht mal, dass ihr euch eigentlich nur Sorgen umeinander macht."

Kurz herrschte verblüffte Stille und dann protestierten Subaru und Yu wieder gleichzeitig. "Wir machen uns doch keine Sorgen umeinander..."

"...Der Typ kann mir gestohlen bleiben..."

"...Bringt sich ständig selbst in Gefahr und nimmt keine Rücksicht auf andere..."

"...und kommt verletzt her und will sich nicht mal verarzten lassen, weil er zu stolz ist..."

Plötzlich stockten beide und sahen erst den grinsenden Harry und dann sich gegenseitig an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Harry nickte beifällig. "Na, endlich habt ihr euch mal wirklich zugehört und mitgekriegt, was ihr da eigentlich sagt. Ihr macht euch Sorgen, dass der andere nicht zurück kommt und wollt dann dafür sorgen, dass er beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger ist, um nicht doch verletzt zu werden. Ihr gehört eindeutig zusammen und von jetzt an will ich keine Streits mehr hören, klar."

Die beiden reagierten darauf gar nicht mehr, denn Subaru blickte Yu nur unverwandt in die braunen Augen und auch Yu schien Harrys Gegenwart schon komplett verdrängt zu haben. Harry ging mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zur Tür. Endlich würde wieder Ruhe herrschen. Er hatte doch gleich gesagt, die zwei sollten ihre Aggressionen lieber im Bett austoben. Kurz bevor der Schwarzhaarige die Tür der Bibliothek schloss, sah er noch, wie Subaru von der Tischkante rutschte und auf Yus Schoß zu sitzen kam. Dann umarmten sich die beiden und versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Lächelnd schloss Harry die Tür. Na endlich.

-

/g/ Hach sind sie nicht süß die beiden. Sind meine niedlichsten Original-Charas seit langem…

So und jetzt wird ich endlich ins Bett verschwinden. Muss morgen zeitig raus, denn ich fahr in Urlaub! Skifahren – obwohl ich das doch gar nicht kann. /bibber/ Na hoffentlich ist zumindest Langlauf einfach.

Und wenn ich mit gebrochenem Bein heimkomme hab ich wenigstens endlich Zeit weiterzuschreiben.

CU Fly


	14. Ruhepause

Der zweite Lord

Tadaaaa und da bin ich nach laaaanger laaaaanger Abstinenz mal wieder. Tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen. Ich hoffe doch ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu. Und weil das so lang her ist, bekommt ihr so gar noch ein gratis

WAS BISHER GESCHAH!

Aaaalso Harry ist ab Beginn des 7. Schuljahres ziemlich seltsam, ignoriert Ron und Hermine sowie alle anderen Schüler abgesehen von Draco und Blaise. Mit denen hängt er dafür immer öfter zusammen und macht geheime Dinge, lernt schwierige Zauber und so weiter. Auch die Lehrer ignoriert er und nur Dumbledore glaubt noch, dass Harry wenigstens Gut und Böse noch auseinander halten kann und irgendein Grund hinter diesem seltsamen Verhalten steckt. Ron und Hermine finden sich mit Harrys Veränderung ab und ignorieren ihn genau wie alle anderen. Harry ist besser in der Schule als je zuvor und dann schaffen es die drei neuen Freunde auch Animagie zu werden. Draco als Drache, Blaise als Maus und Harry als Puma. Dabei entdeckt Harry über Umwege, dass Draco ihn liebt und erkennt seine eigenen Gefühle.

Über Weihnachten sind die drei bei Blaise Eltern Devon und Melissa und auch Blaise Freund Sajin ist da. Der arbeitet für Voldi und ist ein Werwolf … Blaise und er sehen sich also nur alle paar Monate. Harry erhält dann zu Weihnachten einen Brief vom totgeglaubten Sirius, in dem beschrieben ist, wie Harry seinen Paten retten kann.

Silvester verbringen Ron und Hermine (die übrigens seit dem Angriff Voldis auf Hogwarts Ende der Sechsten zusammen sind) im Fuchsbau, wo auch Remus und einige andere vom Orden wohnen. Dort erfährt Hermine, dass Remus Harry besser kennt, als sie immer dachte, da die beiden sich nach Sirius Tod öfter unterhalten haben. Remus ist traurig über Harrys drastische Veränderung und vermisst diesen.

Nach den Ferien ist Harry dann wie ausgewechselt, treibt Lehrer wie Schüler in den Wahnsinn und erweckt ganz den Anschein, offiziell die Seiten gewechselt zu haben. Im März greift er Dumbledore vor den Augen der Schüler und Lehrer offen an, zerstört die große Halle teilweise und verschwindet dann spurlos – aber er sagt selbst, dass er nicht Voldemort folgen wird.

Harry richtet das Schloss Argywn in Schottland ein, begibt sich auf Verbündetensuche in allen Teilen der Welt und befreit dann im April Sirius aus dem Schleier im Ministerium – natürlich ohne dass der Orden oder das Ministerium was davon wissen.

Dann erfolgt der Angriff Harrys auf Hogwarts, wobei er die Verteidigung empfindlich schwächen kann, aber nur Draco „abholt". Voldemort schaut dem Ganzen zu und will die Chance nutzen, Harry auf seine Seite zu ziehen oder zu vernichten, doch Harry sagt den Todessern nur, wie wenig er von Voldi hält und dass er ihn noch immer hasst. Mit Sajins Hilfe kann Harry entkommen. Snape wird derweil von seinem Lieblingsschüler Draco enttäuscht, denn es wird eine Leiche im Kerker gefunden und der Mord kann nur auf Dracos Konto gehen. So und jetzt sitzt Blaise alleine im Schloss rum und da sind wir jetzt auch schon…..

Wie immer gehört nix abgesehen von meinen eigenen Charas und der Idee mir und ich verdien leider nix dabei. /seufz/

Warnung: wie immer lemon beziehungsweise Jungs-Jungs-Beziehungen….wer das nicht mag, weiß ja wo's rausgeht…./lol/

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu weitere folgen

So und jetzt genug gelabert. Die Rätsel werden nicht weniger aber es geht schon mal in die laaaaange Zielgerade…. /g/ Ich schätze, noch 10 Kapitel, dann haben wir es alle geschafft.

Auf die Comments antworte ich dann glaub ich beim nächsten mal, ihr wisst ja sonst selber schon nicht mehr, worauf ich da eigentlich antworte … ist eben wirklich lang her. /seufz/ Aber ich wird besser, versprochen

Und nu: Enjoy/KekseundGummibärchenverteil/

Der zweite Lord

14. Ruhepause

Blaise langweilte sich! Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe, seit Draco weg war. Klar waren es nur anderthalb Monate, aber er hatte sich im vergangenen Schuljahr so weit von den anderen Slytherins entfernt, um nur noch mit Harry und Draco zusammen zu sein, dass es jetzt unmöglich war, wenigstens mit ihnen zu reden. Blaise war praktisch ein Ausgestoßener. Die Söhne und Töchter der Todesser hatten ihn schon immer ignoriert, da seine Familie Voldemort nicht diente. Und die anderen Slytherins verachteten ihn noch immer, obwohl er ja nicht mit Draco geflohen war und so zumindest scheinbar nicht mehr zu Harry gehörte. Jetzt saß er ständig allein in seinem Zimmer, lernte alleine oder musste im Unterricht allein arbeiten. Das war nicht fair. Klar war es für seine ZAGs besser, dass er nicht ständig abgelenkt wurde, aber deswegen machte es ihm noch lange keinen Spaß, alleine zu sein. Und dann die Bewachung der Gryffindors und der Lehrer!

Ständig war irgendeiner in seiner Nähe, der ihn beobachtete und seine Aktivitäten Dumbledore mitteilte. Da war er schon alleine, aber er war auch nie unbeobachtet. Glücklicherweise hatten er und Draco vorgesorgt und einen geheimen Gang freigeräumt, der in der Nähe der Kerker begann. Dort unten mussten seine Bewacher zwangsläufig Abstand halten, da zu viele Gryffindors einfach auffielen. Und dort unten entwischte Blaise ihnen auch regelmäßig. Das war sein einziger Zeitvertreib: Spionage. Harry hatte ihn ja nicht umsonst in Hogwarts gelassen und Blaise hatte sich auch nicht umsonst die Form einer Maus als Animagi-Gestalt herausgesucht.

Auch jetzt ging Blaise gemächlichen Schrittes die vielen Treppen zum Kerker hinunter und ignorierte Thomas und Brown gekonnt, die ihn in einigem Abstand verfolgten. Doch als er sich in der Nähe des Geheimganges befand, versicherte er sich mit einem Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber, dass niemand in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Gut.

Schnell berührte er mit seinem Zauberstab einen großen Stein im Mauerwerk und quetschte sich durch den schmalen Spalt, der entstand. Sofort zog er auf der anderen Seite die gelöschte Fackel in ihrer Halterung herunter und der Spalt schloss sich geräuschlos wieder. Kurz lehnte sich der Braunhaarige gegen die kalte Wand und wartete. Das Licht seines Stabes zeigte ihm die Punkte auf der Karte. Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown standen exakt auf der anderen Seite der Mauer und schienen sich suchend hin und her zu bewegen. Doch Blaise hatte keinen Zweifel, dass auch sie ihn verlieren würden, denn bis jetzt hatte keiner seiner Verfolger diesen Geheimgang gefunden. Als die beiden Gryffindors sich dann enttäuscht wieder fort bewegten, um in der Nähe des Slytherin-Einganges zu suchen, ging Blaise mit leuchtendem Zauberstab den Gang entlang und stieg einige Treppen nach oben, bis er im dritten Stock des Schlosses wieder heraus kam. Dort mündete der Gang in ein altes unbenutztes Klassenzimmer, von denen es in der Schule haufenweise geben musste. Blaise vertiefte sich noch einmal kurz in die Karte, bevor er sie löschte und sich selbst in eine kleine braune Maus mit langem Fell verwandelte. Mrs. Norris war irgendwo im Kerker gewesen und Filch saß um diese Zeit noch in seinem Büro. Dafür waren Dumbledore und Co alle im Lehrerzimmer versammelt gewesen. Und dort wollte Blaise nun auch hin. Diese Art der Spionage hatte er in letzter Zeit schon oft betrieben und jetzt, da die Prüfungen vorbei waren und nur noch eine Woche bis zum Abschlussball war, betrachtete Blaise das Ganze schon fast als Sport. Bei den letzten Treffen hatte der Orden keine weltbewegenden Neuigkeiten besprochen. Von Harry hatten sie wochenlang nichts mehr gehört und Voldemort schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Trotz allem war Dumbledore noch immer vorsichtig und schickte immer wieder Späher in alle Teile der Welt, um Nachrichten zu bekommen.

Auch wenn Blaise auch heute keine Informationen erwartete, schlich er sich trotzdem gemäß Harrys Anweisungen durch ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Loch in der Tür in das Lehrerzimmer und versteckte sich hinter einem Schrank, um ungestört und ungesehen lauschen zu können. Er hatte Draco und Harry in den letzten Wochen regelmäßig Bericht erstattet, aber da er nie Neuigkeiten verkünden konnte, kam er sich langsam etwas überflüssig vor. Und außerdem war er noch immer etwas neidisch auf seine beiden Freunde, die zusammen sein konnten, während er hier alleine festsaß.

Plötzlich hörte er seinen Namen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er gar nicht richtig auf das Gespräch geachtet hatte. Auch wenn sie nur Belangloses erzählten, konnte er ja zuhören, wenn er schon hier war.

"... haben Zabini immer wieder verloren, wenn er in den Kerker geht. Ich glaube, dass er dort einen Geheimgang kennt, den ich nie auf der Karte gesehen habe. Wissen Sie von einem dort unten, Professor Lupin?", das war Hermine, die wohl gerade Bericht über Blaise Überwachung erstattete.

Der blasse Professor nickte knapp und Blaise riss erschrocken die braunen Augen auf. Doch dann atmete er bei den Worten des Mannes auf:

"Es gibt da unten irgendwo einen Gang. James hat ihn mal entdeckt. Aber er führte nur quer durchs Schloss in einen damals unbenutzten Teil und war zudem ziemlich vollgerümpelt und teilweise auch verfallen. Wir haben ihn, glaub ich, nicht mal in die Karte eingezeichnet, weil er uns nicht wichtig genug erschien. Ich würde ihn nicht mal finden, wenn ich davor stünde. Tut mir leid."

"Nun, dass ist ja auch egal. Zabini steht ja sonst immer unter Bewachung und uns geht es ja nur darum, dass er uns bei den Sitzungen nicht zu nahe kommt. Hier kann er nicht rein und damit ist er auch relativ unwichtig." Wie sehr Tonks sich da irrte, konnte sie nicht mal ahnen. Die Maus grinste leicht.

"Und außerdem muss er in einer Woche sowieso hier weg und bis jetzt haben wir ja nicht wirklich Staatsgeheimnisse besprochen", meinte Snape sarkastisch und Blaise seufzte zustimmend. Wie wahr. Scheinbar würde es heute auch nicht anders werden. Bis jetzt hatte er hier nur erfahren, dass Hermine und Rons Entschluss, Auror zu werden, jetzt nicht nur durch die Bedrohung seitens Voldemort kam, sondern auch durch die Veränderung ihres ehemals besten Freundes bestärkt wurde. Sie wollten beide am Kampf beteiligt sein, was als Auror am ehesten möglich war. Außerdem wusste Blaise, wo das Versteck des Ordens in London war, doch damit hatte er Harry und vor allem Sirius nichts Neues gesagt. Hauptsächlich war Harry an den Namen der Ordensmitglieder interessiert, die nicht regelmäßig zu den Treffen erschienen, sondern im Außendienst arbeiteten, oder sogar in Voldemorts Reihen spionierten. Doch mehr als ein Dutzend hatte Blaise bis jetzt nicht aufschnappen können.

Doch plötzlich wurde es interessant. Mad-Eye Moody war etwas später eingetroffen und berichtete nun von einer Information aus den unteren Reihen der Todesser.

"Loyd konnte uns nicht mehr sagen, als dass sich seine Gruppe in drei Wochen in Kairo mit einigen anderen Todessern treffen soll. Er wusste nicht, was dort ihr Auftrag sein wird, aber er wird uns informieren, sobald er genaueres weiß. Vermutlich werden sie eines der altägyptischen Artefakte stehlen. Colbert hat uns ja schon berichtet, dass Voldemort sich immer wieder für die ägyptische Magie interessiert hat. Allerdings startet in zwei Wochen in Kairo auch eine chinesische Ausstellung, in der alle möglichen historischen Stücke ausgestellt werden..."

Arthur Weasley unterbrach ihn: "Stimmt, ich hab die Aufstellungsliste durch Zufall gestern gesehen. Da sind einige mächtige Stücke dabei, die Voldemort sicher auch gern hätte."

Moody nickte: "Wir müssen den Bericht von Loyd abwarten, denn da unten in Kairo gibt es für den Lord ziemlich viele lohnende Ziele."

Dumbledore nickte: "Wir sollten das im Auge behalten und schon einige Ordensmitglieder informieren. Die Auroren können wir erst im letzten Moment einsetzen, denn Voldemort hat sicher Spione im Ministerium und wäre dann gewarnt. Gut, wenn das alles ist..."

"Verzeihung, Sir.", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. "Aber was ist mit Harry?"

Blaise fiel auf, dass er ihn noch immer beim Vornamen nannte. Nicht einmal Hermine tat das noch, seit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts. Nur Lupin, Dumbledore und eben der Gryffindor nannten Harry noch so. Alle anderen sprachen nur noch von Potter. Blaise hatte Ron immer für einen ziemlichen Dummkopf gehalten, doch scheinbar steckte doch noch mehr in ihm. Der Slytherin wusste nicht, ob Ron seinem ehemaligen Freund noch immer vertraute - was durchaus einer Dummheit gleichkam, nach allem was geschehen war - oder ob Ron ahnte, was Harry vorhatte. Sie würden den Rothaarigen beobachten müssen.

"Was soll mit Potter sein? Er hat sich bei seinem Angriff auf die Schule weit überschätzt und musste mit eingekniffenem Schwanz abhauen. Der leckt sich irgendwo die Wunden und traut sich nicht mehr raus." Snapes Stimme triefte vor Hass - er hatte Harry nicht vergeben, dass dieser Draco zu sich gezogen hatte, auch wenn der Blonde auch unter Voldemorts Herrschaft gemordet hätte.

Molly Weasley schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Vielleicht hat er sich damals überschätzt, aber er ist noch immer aktiv. Wir wissen, dass er wieder Mitglieder sammelt, wie vor seinem Angriff. Nur geht er viel vorsichtiger und langsamer zu Werke, so dass wir ihn erst entdecken, wenn er schon längst weg ist. Das haben wir aber schon vor drei Tagen besprochen."

"Wir können nur abwarten, was Harry tut. Unsere Versuche, Spione einzuschleusen scheitern bei ihm kläglichst und wir sind darauf angewiesen zu reagieren. Wir müssen einfach bereit sein, ihn sofort anzugreifen, wenn er sich zeigt. Was anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig. Ich schlage also vor, die Sitzung für heute zu beenden. Alastor, du versuchst weitere Informationen über Kairo herauszufinden." Dumbledores Stimme klang alt und müde und er schien froh zu sein, den Raum verlassen zu können. Auch Blaise zögerte nicht lange und schlüpfte noch vor den ersten Ordensmitgliedern durch das Loch im Türrahmen und huschte schnell an der Wand entlang durch die Gänge. Erst zwei Stockwerke tiefer verwandelte er sich in einer unbeobachteten Mauernische zurück und ging dann in die Bibliothek. Die Zeit für seinen Bericht war noch nicht gekommen und wahrscheinlich war Harry sowieso noch unterwegs. Draco hatte gestern irgendwas von Alaska gesagt.

* * *

Es war später Abend. Draco lag auf dem großen Bett, die Windkugel neben sich und las in einem Muggelroman. Er hatte den ganzen Tag an Zaubertränken gearbeitet und sein einziger Lichtblick war der Waldspaziergang mit Sirius gewesen. Der Mann langweilte sich offenbar noch mehr, als der Blonde, denn er hatte sogar zugestimmt einigen Zauberern Animagie-Unterricht zu geben. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte momentan niemand im Schloss wirklich etwas zu tun, denn Harry wollte darauf warten, dass der Orden oder Voldemort etwas unternahmen, bevor er eingriff. Für den Plan war das nötig, doch für die Motivation der Mitstreiter nicht wirklich förderlich. Aber dafür waren jetzt nur noch die Hälfte der Zimmer im Schloss bewohnt, denn die unfreiwillige Langeweile wurde mit Verkupplungs-Partys und Romantischen Abendessen bekämpft und das zeigte Früchte. Fast jeder der Mitstreiter hatte zeitweise oder dauerhaft eine Beziehung mit einem oder einer der anderen Zauberer. Draco und Sirius schienen abgesehen von den verheirateten oder den zu alten Zauberern die einzigen zu sein, die allein in ihren Betten schliefen. Bei Sirius wusste Draco nicht, woran das lag, denn der Mann konnte sich vor Avancen kaum retten.

Bei ihm selbst war das etwas anders. Harry war in den letzten Wochen ständig unterwegs gewesen, um neue Zauberer für seine Mission zu gewinnen und um alles, was sie aufgebaut hatten, nicht zu gefährden, konnte Draco ihn auch nicht begleiten. Eine einzelne Person versteckte sich nun mal viel leichter, als zwei - noch dazu wenn man so auffällig war wie ein Draco Malfoy.

Der Blonde seufzte. Was tat man nicht alles für seine Ziele. Wenigstens konnte Harry ab und zu eine Nacht in Argywn verbringen. Doch so toll, wie Blaise scheinbar glaubte, hatten es die zwei dann auch nicht. Den Neid des Jungen konnte Draco bei den regelmäßigen Berichten schon spüren und er freute sich schon auf dessen Gesicht, wenn der Slytherin Sajin wieder sah. Dafür konnte Blaise auch noch ein bisschen schmoren. Apropos!

"Draco?", erklang pünktlich die Stimme des Langhaarigen aus der Windkugel und der Blonde legte das Buch zur Seite.

"Na, wieder ne langweilige Sitzung?"

"Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich hab Neuigkeiten. Die dürfte selbst Harry noch nicht wissen. Ist unser Goldjunge eigentlich noch im Schnee?", wollte Blaise wissen und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja. Eigentlich wollte er schon heute Mittag da sein, aber er hat nur Hedwig geschickt, dass es etwas länger dauert und seitdem kam kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr."

Der Braunhaarige verzog kurz das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, hatte sich aber schnell wieder in der Gewalt. Ihm schien das Ganze zu gefallen, nach dem Motto: Wenn ich meinen Freund nicht sehe, darfst du dass auch nicht. Vielleicht hätten sie von Sajins Anwesenheit erzählen sollen, damit sich Blaise noch etwas geärgert hätte, dass er in Hogwarts festsaß. Aber dafür war es jetzt auch zu spät. Bei einer Woche lohnte sich das nicht mehr und so war wenigstens die Überraschung noch möglich.

"Also was war denn nun beim Treffen? Haben sie Voldi in der Sauna erwischt und wegen Störung des ästethischen Empfindens der Öffentlichkeit nach St. Mungos geschickt." Draco merkte selbst, dass er etwas überreagierte und Blaise war klug genug, das zu übergehen und zur Sache zu kommen, ohne Harry noch mal zu erwähnen.

"Besser. Sie wissen, dass Voldemort nach Kairo kommen wird. Er hat seine Todesser entsprechend instruiert, aber sie wissen nicht, ob er es auf die ägyptische oder die chinesische Magie abgesehen hat." Damit erzählte der Slytherin kurz von dem Ordenstreffen und den Mutmaßungen der Mitglieder.

Abschließend stellte Blaise fest: "Ich denke, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, mal wieder in Erscheinung zu treten. Darauf wartet ihr ja schon alle sehnsüchtig."

Draco nickte: "Und willst du vorher noch die zwei Wochen zu deinen Eltern? Harry meinte, dass er nichts dagegen hat."

Blaise überlegte kurz, schien dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass er in einem Schloss voller liebeskranker Zauberer nicht wirklich was zu suchen hatte. "Ich denke ich nehm das Angebot an. Ich treff euch dann in Kairo, wenn Harry mir Bescheid sagt, oder ich komm eben ins Schloss. Sag unserem Anführer schöne Grüße."

Draco nickte nur und die Kugel wurde wieder trüb. Doch bevor er sich Gedanken über das eben gehörte machen konnte, legte sich ein schwerer Körper auf ihn und warme Lippen küssten seinen Hals.

"Hallo Liebling. Wie ich höre, hast du mich vermisst."

Draco brauchte sich nicht erst umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer ihn da so überfiel. Seufzend legte er sich flach auf die schwarze Decke und lächelte zufrieden.

"Hat ja auch ziemlich gedauert. Du solltest dir langsam echt überlegen, ob du mich hier alleine lässt, denn Sirius ist nicht der Einzige mit Verehrerinnen und Bewunderern. Und ich bin nicht so standhaft wie dein Pate."

Harry erhob sich von dem Blonden und dieser nutzte die Chance, um sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Die grünen Augen blitzten ihm leidenschaftlich entgegen und Draco konnte plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken, als seinen Geliebten zu küssen.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich stürmisch und ihre Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf den schließlich Harry gewann.

Atemlos trennten sie sich wieder und Harry stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. Lächelnd blickte er auf Draco herab und meinte dann:

"Da hat mich wohl tatsächlich jemand vermisst? Aber tröste dich, nach dem was Blaise grad sagte, werde ich die nächsten Wochen hier ziemlich viel zu tun haben. Du hast mich dann wieder ganz für dich."

Draco war selbst überrascht, wie erfreut er über diese Nachricht war und Harry schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Für kurze Zeit vergaßen sie die Welt um sich herum und es gab nur noch sie beide.

Harrys Finger fuhren an Dracos Seite hinunter und schoben bei der Aufwärtsbewegung das Hemd mit hoch. Seine Fingerspitzen hinterließen brennende Male auf der blassen Haut des Blonden und dieser stöhnte leise auf und presste seine erhitzte Mitte gegen Harry. Auch der ehemalige Gryffindor keuchte leise auf und presste seinerseits gegen den Körper unter sich.

Dann hob Draco willig die Arme, so dass Harry ihm das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten über das Gesicht des anderen und dann den Hals hinab über die Brustwarzen bis zum Hosenbund. Harrys Finger folgten dieser Spur und bewirkten, dass sich Draco nur noch stöhnend unter dem anderen hin und her winden konnte.

"Harry bitte...!", presste der Blonde hervor und dieser ließ sich auch nicht lange betteln. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung streifte er Draco die Hose herunter und warf seine gleich hinter her auf den Boden. Dann folgten Harrys Hemd und die Unterhosen und gleich darauf presste er sich wieder an den nackten Körper des Blonden. Ihre Männlichkeiten rieben verlangend aneinander, während sie sich erneut verlangend küssten und nur ab und an ein Stöhnen erklang.

Dann zog Harry mit der Rechten Dracos Bein an und schob es etwas zur Seite. Noch immer auf dem Größeren liegend bewegte der Grünäugige seine Finger in kreisender Bewegung um Dracos Eingang bis er mit zwei Fingern in diesen eindrang. Der Slytherin keuchte auf und Harry senkte seine Lippen zu dessen Brustwarze. Diese beidseitige Bearbeitung war fast schon zu viel für Draco, denn sein Schwanz zuckte unkontrolliert und ein paar Tropfen quollen hervor und benetzten ihre Körper. Doch Harry bewegte die Finger in Draco unerbittlich weiter und kurz fühlte der Blonde nur Schmerz. Dann gewöhnte er sich an die weitenden Bewegungen und presste verlangend gegen die Hand. Ein dritter Finger kam hinzu und Harry schob sich etwas nach unten und spreizte Dracos Beine nun vollständig.

Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss Harrys Behandlung einfach, nicht in der Lage, mehr als Keuchen hervor zu bringen. Dann wurden die Finger entfernt und Draco fühlte sich für kurze Zeit beunruhigend leer. Dieser Zustand dauerte an und der Blonde wollte schon protestieren, als er plötzlich von heißem Fleisch aufgespießt wurde und zugleich erschrocken und lustvoll aufschrie. Gott!

Mit den Händen neben Draco aufgestützt, drang Harry ohne zu Zögern tief in den anderen ein und gab ihm auch keine Gelegenheit, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen. Zu lange hatten sie schon nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Sie waren beide ausgehungert nacheinander. Harry zog sich fast ganz zurück und pfählte Draco dann erneut komplett auf. Ihre Körper schlangen sich umeinander und Harry steigerte sein Tempo, wobei Draco ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen presste. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor Harry sich in Draco ergoss und dieser sein Sperma zwischen sie beide verspritzte. Dann sanken sie beide erschöpft auf das Bett und blieben aneinander geklammert einfach liegen.

Langsam kühlte ihre verschwitzte Haut und Harry murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen: "Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Dadurch fand der Blonde wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sammelte sich soweit, dass ein Gespräch möglich war.

"Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon zurück?"

"Gerade eben. Ich bin grad reingekommen, als Blaise von Kairo erzählte. Ich hab die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass Voldemort etwas in diese Richtung unternimmt. Jetzt kann der nächste Teil endlich anlaufen."

"Warst du schon bei den anderen, oder bei Sirius?", wollte Draco noch wissen, doch Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, wodurch er den Slytherin mit seinen Haaren kitzelte.

"Nö, ich bin sofort zu dir. War was Bestimmtes?"

Draco kicherte sanft: "Abgesehen davon, dass Sirius sich langweilt und sogar schon Unterricht gibt - und du weißt, wie sehr er es hasst, irgend jemanden zu belehren oder Geduld zu haben - benehmen sich fast alle hier im Schloss wie mit Snapes bestem Liebestrank benebelt."

Harry seufzte: "Ich weiß. Seit Subaru und Yu zusammen sind und keiner mehr wirklich was zu tun hat außer langfristige Projekte und Lernen neuer Zauber, ist das fast zum Sport geworden. Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich jetzt wieder hier bin!"

"Sag ich ja. Und du kannst froh sein, dass Malfoys treu sind."

"Richtig. Dann sollte ich dir dafür auch was zurückgeben, was meinst du?", fragte Harry unschuldig und stieß leicht mit den Hüften zu. Draco entwischte ein Keuchen und seine Antwort bestand nur aus einer festeren Umarmung. Harry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und begann sanft und stetig in Draco zu stoßen, während seine Hand an dessen Hüfte nach unten wanderte und dann die Erregung des Blonden massierte. Es sollte lange dauern, bis die beiden in dieser Nacht Schlaf fanden.

* * *

So, dass war jetzt noch nicht wirklich ein Handlungstechnischer Fortschritt, aber das 15. liegt schon bei meinem Beta/flüster/ Und das 16. auch schon fast/froi/ 

Ich verspreche hiermit auch, dass ich ab jetzt öfter die Pitel reinstelle. Auf alle Fälle wird es nie mehr ein viertel Jahr dauern. Und wenn ich euch so was verspreche, erwarte ich auch, dass ihr gaaaaanz dankbar seid…./winkmitdemzaunspfahl/ Also denkt an den kleinen Knopf da links.

/g/ CU Fly


	15. Kairo

HI! Na wie ihr seht halte ich mein Versprechen! Und das 15. ist sogar ziemlich lang/g/

At katzura: Wie du siehst…es ging schneller und ich bemüh mich…Die Fragen klären sich auch bald…und Remus… /kicher/ klärt sich in 2-3 Piteln…/froi/

At Lobarie: Ja nich…die im Orden brauchen halt immer ne Weile…aber da gibt es ja Gott sei dank einen, der nich ganz so doof ist…./g/miträtselnumsichwerf/ Aber eine Teilantwort kommt im 16. Pitel…

At Imobilus: Kann durchaus sein, dass es auch länger als 3 Monate war, ich weiß es ehrlich nicht….

At all: Also ich hab mich bemüht schnell zu sein und die Story geht jetzt endlich etwas voran. Die Auflösung der Fragen dauert noch ein Weilchen, aber dafür darf Draco bald wieder wichtig tun- für alle denen es zu wenig Draco ist/g/

Warnung: Wieder mal Sex zwischen zwei männlichen Schnuffies/sabber/

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu weitere folgen

Und jetzt lehnt euch zurück und genießt!

Der zweite Lord

15. Kairo

Sirius langweilte sich. Mal wieder. Er saß zusammen mit einigen der anderen Zauberer im Garten auf der Wiese und gab Anleitung, wie sie es schafften, Animagi zu werden.

Wenn James ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Der würde sich kringelig lachen. Er und Lehrer. Das war wie Snape und Haarewaschen - ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, was praktisch nie passierte. Aber jetzt saß er trotzdem da und schaute zu wie sich Lolâ und Andrey über ihre Erfolge freuten und Karein noch immer am ersten Stadium verzweifelte. Und Sirius konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er in gewisser Weise stolz war. Schon 10 seiner 'Schüler' hatten ihre Animagi-Gestalt gefunden und dass erst nach einem Monat Unterricht. Am meisten hatten ihn die beiden Asiaten überrascht. Seit sie zusammen waren, war es richtig ruhig geworden und sowohl Subaru als auch Yu hatten die Form von Eichhörnchen angenommen. Das hatte für viel Amüsement gesorgt. Die meisten Zauberer suchten sich ihre Gestalt selbst aus und diese entsprach dann auch meist dem Wesen des Zauberers. Dracos Drachengestalt überraschte Sirius genauso wenig wie Harrys Puma oder Blaise' Maus, denn sie passten zu ihrem Wesen. Aber Subaru und Yu waren so sehr auf ihre Streits und anschließend auf ihre neu entdeckte Beziehung und ihre Gefühle fixiert gewesen, dass sie sich gar keine Gestalt festgelegt hatten, die sie gern werden wollten. Und wenn das geschah suchte sich die Magie die Form, die am besten zu dem Zauberer passte. Diese Eichhörnchen sagten ziemlich viel über die beiden Asiaten aus. So gefühlsbetont und verspielt wie ihre Tiere waren die beiden eigentlich, wenn sie sich gerade nicht stritten.

Sirius würde die Blicke der beiden nie vergessen, als sie sich gleichzeitig, ohne sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren in dasselbe Tier verwandelten. Wieder zurück in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt hatten die zwei sich verblüfft angestarrt, dann diesen verliebten Blick bekommen, den Harry oder Draco manchmal hatten und waren anschließend apparriert. Bis zum Abend hatte sie keiner mehr gesehen und Sirius konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was da passiert war.

Oh man, jetzt genoss er sein Lehrerdasein schon fast. Das würde Moony gefallen. Sirius stoppte seine Gedanken automatisch und beinahe erschrocken. Er wollte nicht an ihre alte Freundschaft denken, wo sie doch nun auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. Remy würde ihn nicht verstehen. Er selbst zweifelte ja manchmal an dem Plan. Doch er hatte hinter dem Schleier gesehen, dass Harry nur diese Möglichkeit blieb und er wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Nur würde Moony das nicht verstehen können.

Sirius seufzte und half der verzweifelten Karein ruhiger zu werden. Die Frau war gut in ihrer Heilmagie, doch der Schwarzhaarige zweifelte daran, dass sie es jemals schaffen würde, ein Animagi zu werden - nicht unter seiner Anleitung jedenfalls.

Na, wenigstens würde in wenigen Tagen etwas Abwechslung in sein Leben kommen. Blaise hatte an dem Tag des Abschlussballs in Hogwarts noch einmal ein Ordenstreffen belauscht und dort die Bestätigung für Kairo erhalten. Voldemort hatte seinen Todessern in Nordafrika und Südeuropa eindeutige Anweisungen über Anreise, Unterschlupf und nötige Besorgungen gegeben und nur das Ziel des Überfalls war noch nicht bekannt. Harry hatte Chihaya, eine Ägypterin die sich in der alten Pharaonenmagie und der Geschichte dieses alten Landes gut auskannte zusammen mit Sajin, Subaru und Yu nach Kairo geschickt um die Lage auszukundschaften. Yu sollte Informationen über die chinesische Ausstellung einholen, die im alten Königspalast in der Stadt aufgebaut wurde und lohnende Ziele Voldemorts auflisten und Chihaya würde die ägyptischen Artefakte nach Wichtigkeit bewerten. Außerdem sollten die vier nach den Leuten des Lords und nach Ordensmitgliedern Ausschau halten und die Ankunft Harrys vorbereiten.

Und Sirius hatte Harry dazu überreden können, dass er selbst auch mit durfte. Sein größtes Argument war zwar nur gewesen, dass er sonst in Argywn vor Langeweile sterben würde, denn helfen konnte er nicht wirklich und zeigen durfte er sich eigentlich auch noch nicht. Aber Harry hatte ein Einsehen gehabt. Sirius war schon einmal eingesperrt gewesen - damals zwar im engen und düsteren Grimmauldplace - doch auch hier in dem weitläufigen Schloss empfand man es nach drei Monaten als viel zu eng.

Sirius hatte versprochen, sich im Hintergrund zu halten und solange er nicht gerade den ranghohen Phönixleuten oder Todessern über den Weg lief, war er ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Er würde eben nur vorsichtig sein müssen.

* * *

Blaise war nur eine Woche bei seinen Eltern vergönnt gewesen, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Melissa war nicht begeistert gewesen, als er sich schon so bald wieder verabschiedete. Und noch dazu hatte er ihr nicht einmal sagen können, wann er wieder zu ihnen konnte. Die beiden kannten ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er noch immer mit Harry befreundet war. Sie hatten Draco, Harry und ihren Sohn ja an den Weihnachtstagen ausgiebig beobachten können und wussten, dass da echte Freundschaft bestand. Die Tatsache, dass Blaise in Hogwarts allein zurück geblieben war, änderte daran wenig. Und die beiden Erwachsenen hatten Harry auch von einer Seite erlebt, die sie an all den Berichten über Harrys Seitenwechsel zweifeln ließen. Blaise hatte ihnen ihre Fragen zwar nicht beantwortet, aber Devon und Melissa vertrauten ihrem Sohn.

So hatte sich dieser nach einer Woche mit der Bitte verabschiedet, ihm auch weiterhin zu vertrauen, egal was geschehen würde und sie hatten nur genickt.

Jetzt saß Blaise in einem Taxi, was ihn vom Kairoer Flughafen zu seinem Hotel brachte. Harrys Leute hatten rechtzeitig für die meisten von ihnen Unterkünfte besorgt und nur ein paar mussten sich durch verhexen der Einwohner selbst Schlafgelegenheiten suchen. Momentan gab es wahrscheinlich kein freies Zimmer in Kairo und Umgebung mehr. Zu den unzähligen Touristen und Wissenschaftlern, die in die beiden Ausstellungen wollten, kamen ja auch noch Todesser, Auroren und eben Harrys Verbündete.

Schon jetzt sah Blaise aus dem Auto mehr Fremdländer(Aus-) als Einheimische und dabei waren es noch drei Tage bis zur Eröffnung der Museen. Der langhaarige Junge hatte keine Ahnung wie Harrys Plan aussah, oder wie weit die Vorbereitungen waren. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte ihm nur per Eule mitgeteilt, in welchem Hotel er wohnte und dass er dort das Vorgehen erfahren würde.

Blaise bezahlte den Fahrer mit Muggelgeld, schnappte sich seinen Koffer und ging dann auf das große Hotel zu. Er hatte offenbar eine der nobleren Unterkünfte bekommen, denn auch wenn er mit dem Namen Hilton nichts anfangen konnte, sah man schon von außen den Luxus dieses Hotels. Nach den Anmeldeformalitäten wurde ein gewisser Ray Zatiz von einem Pagen nach oben in die 6. Etage gebracht. Blaise hatte sich zwar noch nicht wirklich an diesen Namen gewöhnt, aber so würde er einer routinemäßigen Überprüfung der Auroren oder Voldemorts entgehen und wirkte nach außen wie ein normaler Tourist. Deshalb war er auch wie jeder Muggel mit dem Flugzeug gekommen und trug sein Gepäck nicht in verkleinerter Form mit sich herum.

Der Page stellte seinen Koffer neben das Doppelbett und verschwand, nachdem er ein Trinkgeld erhalten hatte. Blaise wunderte sich, wieso er ein Doppelzimmer bekommen hatte, doch Harrys Leute würden da schon ihre Gründe haben. Vielleicht kam noch jemand, mit dem er Ehepaar spielen musste – das würde Blaise zwar nicht leicht fallen, wo er doch seit Weihnachten nichts mehr von Sajin gehört hatte, doch es gehörte zum Job.

Zuerst begann der Junge seine Sachen auszupacken und verstaute die verräterischen Utensilien, die ihn als Zauberer auswiesen dann wieder im Koffer. Die Zimmermädchen mussten ja nicht gleich alles erfahren. Blaise zog sich das schwarze Shirt über den Kopf und warf die Schuhe in eine Ecke. Für seinen Geschmack war es in diesem Ort einfach zu heiß. Ein Sommer in Kairo. Welcher Idiot war auf die Idee gekommen gerade hier und zu dieser Jahreszeit eine Ausstellung zu machen, die solchen Zuspruch erhielt. Aber vielleicht war das ja so gedacht gewesen, um die Touristen fernzuhalten, damit die wirklich interessierten noch Hotelzimmer bekamen? Nun, da hatte der Organisator aber nicht mit den drei Feinden Voldemort, Dumbledore und Harry gerechnet.

Egal!

Nach einem kurzen Blick vom Balkon auf die erhitzte Stadt beschloss Blaise, dass er sich bei all diesem Komfort hier auch eine Dusche gönnen konnte. Da er von zu Hause und von Malfoy Manor Luxus gewönnt war, beeindruckte ihn die teure Einrichtung zwar nicht besonders, aber der Whirlpool im Badezimmer ließ ihn dann doch erfreut lächeln. Das ließ sich aushalten, egal wer noch mit ihm in diesem Zimmer wohnen würde. Dass noch jemand kam, war klar, denn die Unterkünfte waren ja knapp.

Doch vorerst würde er die Einsamkeit nutzen und sich abkühlen. Nach einer entspannenden halben Stunde im Whirlpool und einigen Gedanken an Sajin, stellte sich der Braunhaarige dann auch zufrieden unter den kalten Strahl der marmorverkleideten Dusche. Das war herrlich. Solche Jobs könnten öfter kommen.

Plötzlich schlangen sich warme Hände um seine Taille und ein nackter Körper schmiegte sich an Blaise. Dieser erstarrte augenblicklich und überlegte fieberhaft, wo er seinen Zauberstab gelassen hatte, bis ihm aufging, dass ein Todesser ihn garantiert nicht nackt umarmen würde. Doch erst als eine rotschwarze Haarsträhne über seine Schulter fiel, atmete Blaise wirklich auf.

„Sajin, tu so was nie wieder!", entfuhr es dem kleineren und der Neuankömmling kicherte stumm an Blaise Rücken.

‚Wieso? Wen hast du denn erwartet? Wer außer mir sollte dich denn sonst in der Dusche aufsuchen?' Amüsiert drehte Sajin den Langhaarigen um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten meinte Blaise halb schmollend, halb nach Atem ringend: „Deshalb brauchst du dich aber nicht so an mich ranzuschleichen. Ich hätte dich hier nie erwartet. Bist du von Voldemort auch her geschickt worden?"

Wieder grinste Sajin verschmitzt und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. Das ließ Blaise nun doch stutzen und er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als der Größere ihm seinen linken Unterarm vor die Nase hielt. Zuerst wusste Blaise nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, bis ihm auffiel, dass gerade das, was er nicht sehen konnte, das entscheidende war.

„Das ... das Mal ist weg!", flüsterte er ungläubig und Sajin nickte. „Aber ... wie?"

‚Ich gehöre offiziell nicht mehr zum Lord. Harry hat mich beim Angriff auf Hogwarts mit nach Argywn Castle genommen und die Heiler haben mir das Mal entfernt. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er dir nichts mehr tun kann, brauche ich ihm auch nicht mehr zu folgen.'

Blaise hatte Sajins Erklärung atemlos gelauscht, doch er kam gar nicht mehr dazu, auf seine beiden Freunde sauer zu sein, da sie ihm den Wechsel seines Geliebten verschwiegen hatten. Seine Gefühle gingen einfach mit ihm durch und die Freude, Sajin endlich wieder zu haben, und die Liebe, die er für diesen Jungen empfand, wischten alles andere beiseite. Ohne weitere Worte schlangen sich Blaise' Arme wieder fester um den Rücken des anderen und die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das Wasser prasselte noch immer auf sie herab, doch es störte sie nicht. Und da beide sowieso schon nackt waren, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sich Sajin an den Rücken des Langhaarigen presste und sanft in Blaise Hitze eindrang. Gleichzeitig fuhren seine Hände über den dunklen Körper des Jüngeren und das kalte Wasser erhöhte ihre Erregungen nur noch mehr. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Blaise gegen die Wand spritzte und Sajin sich in seinen Geliebten ergoss. Erst jetzt waren sie beide wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig, nachdem sie ihr Verlangen nacheinander gestillt hatten. Und erst jetzt wurde Blaise völlig bewusst, was es bedeutete, dass Sajin nun zu Harry gehörte. Sie würden sich nicht mehr trennen müssen. Dass ließ seine Erregung schon wieder ansteigen, doch er wusste, dass es vorerst noch wichtigeres zu besprechen gab.

Also lehnte er sich zurück und an die Brust seines Geliebten und fragte mit etwas rauer Stimme, die seine Erregung nicht sehr verbarg: „Wie weit ist Harry mit den Vorbereitungen? Und was sind meine Aufgaben?"

Sajin antwortete nicht gleich, sondern angelte nach dem Duschknopf und stellte das Wasser ab. Dann öffnete er die Tür, führte Blaise ins Wohnzimmer und sie legten sich gemeinsam auf die kühlen Laken.

‚Yu und Chihaya haben versucht herauszufinden, was Voldemorts Ziel sein könnte, doch es gibt in beiden Ausstellungen mehrere mächtige Exponate, die wir nicht weiter eingrenzen können. Deshalb will Harry mit dir heut Nacht versuchen herauszufinden, wo sich die Todesser aufhalten und was der Lord plant. Wir haben schon ein paar Anhaltspunkte für eure Suche, aber Harry wollte auf dich warten, da du unauffälliger im Spionieren bist und weiter kommst als er, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Und außerdem hat er uns ein paar Stunden „Wiedersehensfreude" – wie Sirius sich ausdrückte – zugestanden.'

„Sirius ist auch hier? Ich dachte er soll bis zum Entscheidungskampf nicht gesehen werden. "

‚Er hat Harry wohl so lange genervt, bis der zugesagt hat. Es wäre auch unfair, ihn immer außen vor zu lassen.'

Blaise nickte und kuschelte sich weiter in Sajins Umarmung. Also ein Kundschaftsgang heute Nacht. Da war noch etwas Zeit und er hatte auch im Großen und Ganzen alles Wichtige erfahren. Details konnte sein Geliebter ihm auch in ein paar Stunden noch erzählen. Sajin schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn seine Hände begaben sich schon wieder auf Blaise Körper auf Wanderschaft.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als ein schwarzer Puma und eine braune Maus durch die Straßen von Kairo schlichen. Der Mond war gerade erst wieder am Zunehmen und noch dazu waren Wolken am Himmel, so dass sich die beiden Animagi in den tiefen Schatten verbergen konnten. Harry und Blaise hatten sich erst vor einer halben Stunde auf den Weg gemacht, nachdem sie sich noch einmal eingehend das Straßensystem der Nilstadt und ihre Ziele eingeprägt hatten. Das erste Versteck der Todesser, was sie anlaufen wollten, war nicht mehr weit. Es war ein kleineres Hotel am Rande der Stadt und darin wohnten einige der höheren Todesser. Bis jetzt war es Harry noch nicht gelungen, einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen unterzubringen, denn neuerdings war der Lord ziemlich vorsichtig. Auch Dumbledore konnte nur noch die wenigen Spione in den unteren Reihen haben und seit Snapes Enttarnung konnte der Lord sicher sein, dass zumindest seine engsten Vertrauten nicht ausspioniert wurden. Selbst Harrys Visionen, die durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort noch immer ab und an kamen, halfen ihm nicht wirklich weiter.

Aber die beiden waren ja nicht umsonst Animagi und so schlichen sie sich weiter vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit.

Weiter vorn brannte Licht auf einer Veranda und laute Stimmen drangen durch die Nacht, als die beiden Tiere näher kamen. Harry war schon bald gezwungen, im Schutz eines einzelnen Baumes zurück zu bleiben, denn durch das heiße Klima gab es hier zu seinem Leidwesen keine Hecken, die Deckung boten. Jetzt war Blaise auf sich allein gestellt. Der Puma würde nur Wache stehen und der Maus zu Hilfe eilen, wenn sie entdeckt würde.

Das kleine braune Etwas schlich sich nun heimlich allein durch das spärliche Gras bis nahe an die Veranda heran. Gerade noch im Schatten verharrend, aber in Hörweite, blieb Blaise an den Boden gepresst liegen und spitzte die großen Ohren.

Er verstand nur wenig, doch das sagte ihm schon nach einigen Minuten, dass das hier entweder nur die Touristen waren, oder die Todesser ihnen nicht den Gefallen taten, über ihre Pläne zu sprechen. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Also kehrte Blaise zu dem Puma zurück und schüttelte in einer sehr menschlichen Geste den Kopf.

Harry seufzte daraufhin innerlich auf. Das war klar gewesen. Also mussten sie in das Haus. Die beiden Tiere wollten sich gerade in Bewegung setzten, als Harry einen Geruch wahrnahm, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Auch Blaise spitzte die Ohren und schnüffelte in alle Richtungen. Die grünen Augen der Katze beobachteten aufmerksam die Umgebung und plötzlich sah Harry auch einen schwarzen Schatten an der Seite des Hotels entlang wandern. Von dort kam der Geruch und auch ein leises Rascheln.

Angespannt starrte Harry weiter auf den Schatten, der langsam auf sie zukam und Blaise versteckte sich hinter dem Baum, um sich sofort zurück verwandeln zu können, ohne von den Feiernden auf der Veranda gesehen zu werden. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Als die Gestalt nur noch zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt war, erklang ein leises Bellen wie zur Begrüßung und Blaise sah, wie sich Harrys Rückenmuskulatur entspannte. Das war kein Feind, der da auf sie zukam und als der schwarze Hund neben dem Baum angelangt war, erkannte auch die Maus Sirius.

Harry funkelte seinen Paten aus grünen Augen zornig an, doch dieser winselte leise und schlich dann weiter Richtung Stadt zurück. Dem Puma war klar, dass Sirius schon in dem Hotel gewesen war und sie eine Besprechung schlecht hier in unmittelbarer Nähe der Menschen abhalten konnten. Also folgte er dem Hund ergeben und auch Blaise eilte schnell an die Seite der Katze.

Nach wenigen hundert Meter erreichten sie eine geschützte Mauer, hinter der sie vor zufälligen Blicken aus Häusern oder von der Straße sicher waren. Jetzt verwandelten sich die drei zurück und Harry fuhr Sirius sogleich erbost an: „Was sollte das? Du solltest im Hotel bleiben. Du bist viel zu auffällig! Jeder Todesser und Auror weiß, welche Gestalt du hast."

Die Standpauke war aufgrund des Flüstertons jedoch nicht gerade überzeugend und Sirius grinste Harry auch nur etwas entschuldigend an.

„Beruhige dich. Die wissen doch nicht, dass ich wieder da bin. Wer kommt schon auf die Idee, bei einem schwarzen Hund an einen offiziell Gestorbenen zu denken?"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch, um wieder ruhig zu werden und überging den Vorfall dann einfach. Sirius hatte ja nicht ganz Unrecht, aber der Mann musste ja auch nicht unbedingt ein solches Risiko eingehen. Doch zuerst waren andere Dinge wichtig.

„Hast du wenigstens etwas erfahren?"

Doch Harrys Pate schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die Todesser sitzen zwar da drin in ner fröhlichen Runde zusammen, aber entweder wissen sie noch nichts, oder die Einsatzbesprechung ist schon vorbei. Wir sollten woanders suchen."

Harry und Blaise nickten zustimmend und schon wenige Minuten später eilten drei dunkle Schatten durch die schlafende Stadt.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als Harry erschöpft zu Draco ins Bett kroch und sich an den Blonden kuschelte. Dieser wurde bei der Bewegung natürlich wach und fragte verschlafen: „Und?"

Harry seufzte leise: „Nichts. Als hätten die den Befehl bekommen, sich nicht über ihren Auftrag zu unterhalten und auch ja keine Pläne, schriftlichen Anweisungen oder sonst was rum liegen zu lassen. Blaise, Sirius und ich gehen morgen noch mal raus und zwar schon abends. Da ist die Chance größer, doch noch etwas zu erfahren."

Draco spürte schon, wie er wieder in den Schlaf driftete, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Harry gesagt hatte: „Sirius war mit?"

Harry seufzte schon wieder. „Ja, er ist alleine losgezogen und hat uns dann später getroffen. Ich versteh ihn ja, dass er nicht immer eingesperrt sein will, aber ich will ihn doch nur beschützen."

„Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut so. Er ist alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen und wer wird ihn schon hier vermuten, wo er doch eigentlich als tot gilt", beruhigte Draco seinen Geliebten und spürte dessen Nicken an seinem Rücken.

„Ich weiß das ja, obwohl ich an seiner Fähigkeit, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, arg zweifle."

„Ja, da kommst du ganz nach deinem Paten", konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen und erntete dafür einen Klaps auf die Hüften. Zu mehr war Harry aber nicht mehr fähig und Minuten später war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon eingeschlafen.

Zwei Stunden später wachte Draco erneut auf, doch er ließ Harry schlafen. Wenn die drei am Abend noch mal raus wollten, brauchte der Junge seine Ruhe. Der Blonde verzog sich ins Badezimmer, da er für Sajin noch den neuen Wolfsbanntrank vorbereiten musste. Der Trank musste ja immer frisch zubereitet werden und brauchte zwei Wochen, so dass Draco das nicht bis nach Kairo verschieben konnte, auch wenn Vollmond erst dann sein würde. Mit den anderen brauchte er sich nicht in Kontakt setzen, denn ein Treffen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen und war nur bei positiven Nachrichten geplant. Also hieß es weiterhin warten.

* * *

In dieser Nacht mussten sie etwas erfahren, denn sonst war es zu spät. In zwei Tagen war die Eröffnung der beiden Museen im Königspalast im Zentrum der Stadt und bis jetzt kamen noch immer ständig neue Stücke an, so dass momentan Tag und Nacht Hochbetrieb in den Sälen war. Jetzt konnte noch niemand angreifen, doch das würde sich in der nächsten Nacht ändern. Dann waren die Ausstellungen komplett und das war die Nacht, in der Voldemort zuschlagen würde. Blaise hatte das noch in Hogwarts erfahren und Harry zweifelte daran, dass der Lord diesen Teil des Plans noch ändern konnte oder wollte. Also mussten sie bis dahin wissen, auf was es der Lord abgesehen hatte, um ihn daran zu hindern. Auch Dumbledore konnte nun schon durch seine Spione wissen was Voldemorts Ziel war und Harry würde stark ins Hintertreffen geraten, wenn er als einziger unwissend blieb.

Am Anfang sah es noch ziemlich schlecht aus. Sirius, Harry und Blaise hatten sich getrennt, um schneller Erfolg zu haben, doch da sie schon am Abend losgezogen waren, als es noch relativ hell und die Stadt noch entsprechend belebt war, hatten sie sich stark zurückhalten müssen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Jetzt war es schon wieder kurz vor Mitternacht und Harry hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er ein Geräusch hörte.

Es war ein lautes Bellen, was verdächtig nach Sirius klang und das alarmierte den Puma nur noch mehr. Wenn Sirius so unvernünftig war, die ganze Stadt zusammen zu bellen, musste etwas passiert sein. Eilig rannte die Katze durch die Straßen und auf das immer wieder erklingende Bellen zu. Als er nahe genug war, stoppte Harry jedoch und schlich die nächsten Meter geschmeidig und lautlos an den Häusern entlang. Vorsichtig schaute er um die Ecke und was er sah, ließ ihn kurz zusammen zucken. Blaise lag auf der staubigen Straße und Sirius stand beschützend über der bewusstlosen Maus. Zumindest hoffte Harry, dass sein Freund nur bewusstlos war. Der schwarze Hund sprang immer wieder vor und schnappte nach einem der zwei Todesser, die ihn umkreisten und sich einen Spaß aus der ganzen Sache zu machen schienen. Harrys erster Impuls war es, den beiden Tieren zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch dann stockte er. Die beiden Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe noch, setzten sie aber nicht ein. Also hielten sie Sirius für einen einfachen Hund, der aggressiv seine Beute - die Maus - verteidigte. Sie lachten und umkreisten die beiden Tiere und gaben Harrys Paten nur immer wieder Tritte oder Schläge, wenn dieser ihnen zu nahe kam. Sirius war jedoch zu erschöpft um noch eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die beiden Menschen darzustellen und deshalb waren sie wohl so selbstsicher.

Harry hielt sich nicht lange mit der Frage auf, was Blaise oder Sirius passiert war. Wenn die Todesser Blaise bewusstlos gemacht hätten, wüssten sie, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. So hielten sie beide aber nur für Tiere und das war Harrys Vorteil.

Ohne zu zögern rannte Harry geschmeidig auf die Szene zu. Seine Rückenmuskeln traten kraftvoll hervor, als er weit ausholte und lautlos und viel schneller herankam, als es für einen Menschen möglich war. Dann nutzte er seinen Schwung, stieß sich mit den Hinterpfoten ab und sprang einen der Todesser entschlossen von hinten an. Seine Zähne bissen kraftvoll in das Fleisch des Mannes und dieser schrie schmerzvoll auf. Sein Begleiter drehte sich gerade zu ihm um, um ihm zu helfen, als Harry auch schon wieder den Boden erreichte, sich umdrehte und sich noch in der Bewegung zurückverwandelte.

Der schreiende Todesser war zu Boden gesunken und der zweite hatte noch gar nicht begriffen, woher der Angriff kam, als ein grüner Strahl ihn traf und nach hinten schleuderte. Noch in der Bewegung drehte sich Harry zu dem am Boden liegenden um und tötete auch diesen ohne zu Zögern mit einem Avada Kadevra.

Erst jetzt sah sich Harry wachsam nach allen Seiten um, ob noch mehr Menschen hier waren, oder durch den Schrei angelockt worden waren.

Doch die Straßen waren noch leer.

Eilig steckte Harry seinen Stab wieder in die Hosentasche und drehte sich zu Sirius und Blaise um. Ersterer hatte sich ebenfalls zurückverwandelt und saß erschöpft auf dem staubigen Asphalt, doch Blaise rührte sich noch immer nicht.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seinen Paten eilte Harry auf die braune Maus zu und hob sie dann vorsichtig in die Höhe. Das Tier war noch warm und Harry glaubte den Herzschlag zu fühlen, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier weg um Blaise zu versorgen und eventuellen Neuankömmlingen zu entgehen. Also drehte sich Harry zu Sirius um, blickte ihn fragend an und als dieser stumm nickte apparrierten sie gemeinsam in Harrys Zimmer im Hilton. Eigentlich hätte Harry gern auf Zauberei verzichtet, da ein Magiesuchzauber sie nur allzu leicht verraten könnte, doch Blaise Zustand war zu besorgniserregend um darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Kaum im Zimmer angekommen sank Sirius erschöpft auf den Boden und wurde ebenfalls bewusstlos, doch Harry erkannte, dass sein Pate nur erschöpft, nicht aber verletzt war. Draco war natürlich bei ihrer Ankunft erwacht und kümmerte sich sofort um den dunkelhaarigen Mann, während Harry wortlos aus dem Zimmer und zum Lift eilte. Karein hatte ihr Zimmer gemeinsam mit Sarah zwei Etagen höher und Harry verfluchte den Lift, der ewig nicht kommen wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Blaise Herz immer langsamer schlug und hoffte verzweifelt, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Doch hier im Hotel konnte er nicht apparrieren ohne mit dem Knall die ganzen Gäste zu alarmieren.

Endlich bei Karein angekommen stürmte er ohne anzuklopfen in das Zimmer, schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich mit zwei Zauberstäben konfrontiert. Ein kleines Lächeln über die Reaktionsschnelligkeit der Schwestern huschte über das Gesicht des Grünäugigen, bevor er sich an das leblose Bündel in seinen Händen erinnerte und zum Tisch eilte. Auch Karein hatte Blaise Zustand sofort erkannt und achtete nicht darauf, dass sie nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet war, als sie aus dem Bett sprang.

Harry hatte die Maus auf den Tisch gelegt, seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Rückverwandlungsspruch gesagt. Nun wurde Blaise blasser Körper erkennbar und Karein schob Harry ungeduldig zur Seite. Auch Sarah hatte sich an den Tisch gedrängt und gemeinsam entwickelten die Schwestern eine Aktivität, die Harry Hoffnung gab und die nicht vermuten ließ, dass die beiden Augenblicke zuvor noch geschlafen hatten. Nach wenigen Minuten gab Karein Harry Anweisungen, was er aus ihrem Koffer holen sollte oder wo er Blaise halten sollte und der Junge kam gar nicht mehr zum Nachdenken oder Angst haben.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde sank Harry dann erschöpft auf ein Bett und er war nun sicher, dass Blaise durchkommen würde. Aber es war knapp gewesen. Ein Crucio hatte den Jungen getroffen und dazu kam ein heftiger Schlag mit einem Stock oder ähnlichem, der für ein so kleines Tier wie eine Maus verheerend gewesen war.

Aber Karein hatte die inneren und äußeren Blutungen mit Salben und Zaubern gestillt und Blaise mit Bandagen nur so mumifiziert. Auch wirkte der Braunhaarige noch immer sehr blass und hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt, doch Karein meinte, dass das ganz gut so war. Harry bekam nach einer Stunde den Auftrag, Blaise vorsichtig in dessen Bett zu bringen und ihn mindestens die nächsten drei Tage ausruhen zu lassen, dann würde alles in Ordnung kommen.

Als Harry an das Zimmer im dritten Stock klopfte, öffnete ihm ein blasser Sajin und Harry wusste, dass Draco ihm schon Bescheid gegeben hatte. Umso mehr erstaunte es den ehemaligen Gryffindor, dass Sajin nicht nach oben gekommen war, doch er hätte eh nichts tun können. Harry wusste jedoch nicht, ob er sich so hätte zurückhalten können, wenn Draco in Gefahr war.

Jetzt legte er den blassen Verletzten sanft auf das Doppelbett und lächelte Sajin aufmunternd an, bevor er wieder ging. Er konnte dem Werwolf noch nicht sagen, was geschehen war und so ließ er Sajin einfach nur mit der Gewissheit zurück, dass Blaise es zumindest überstehen würde. Für Aufklärung war später Zeit.

Oben bei sich und Draco angekommen, saß Sirius noch immer ziemlich blass und erschöpft auf dem Bett und blickte bei Harrys Eintreten angstvoll aber auch mit Hoffnung auf. Draco saß auf einem Stuhl und beide hielten Teetassen zur Beruhigung in der Hand.

„Und?", konnte sich Sirius nicht zurückhalten und atmete erleichtert auf, als Harry lächelte.

„Gott sei dank. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es sei zu spät", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und nippte an seinem Tee. Harry setzte sich daraufhin neben seinen Paten auf das Bett und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn genau passiert? Blaise wurde doch nicht von den beiden Todessern so zugerichtet. War da noch jemand?", wollte Harry nun wissen und Draco schaute die beiden ebenfalls interessiert an.

Sirius nickte und atmete tief durch: „Ja, da war noch jemand. Ein Auror!"

/Flashback/

Sirius war gerade aus dem dritten Hotel gekommen, was er für heute untersuchen sollte, als er einen kleinen Schatten vorbeihuschen sah und Blaise erkannte. Schnell schloss er zu der Maus auf und diese blickte ihn fragend aus ihren kleinen Augen an. Doch er Hund schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Sie wollten sich schon wieder trennen, um ihre nächsten Ziele anzusteuern, als leise Stimmen erklangen. Sirius und Blaise drückten sich noch mehr in den Schatten eines Hauses und schon bald erklangen auch zwei paar verschiedene Schritte, während die Unterhaltung langsam verständlich wurde.

„...wissen nicht, auf welches Artefakt ihr es abgesehen habt. Ihr könnt also ganz beruhigt sein."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Dumbledore keine Ahnung hat? Du sitzt nicht gerade an der Quelle für bedeutende Informationen." Diese Stimme kam Sirius irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Ja, absolut. Er hat zwar Spione bei euch, aber ebenfalls nur in den niedrigeren Positionen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer das ist, aber wie du ja sagtest, erfahre ich nicht viel. Aber wenn sie wüssten, wo ihr angreift, hätten sie schon Befehle rausgegeben; immerhin wissen sie, dass es morgen soweit ist. Bis jetzt sind wir nicht mal in die Nähe der Pharaonenmaske beordert worden, also kein Grund zur Sorge." Der erste, der offenbar ein Spion in den Reihen der Auroren war, blieb plötzlich stehen und sah sich sichernd um.

Auch der andere stoppte, doch er schien nicht zu wissen, was der Auror suchte. Dieser meinte noch immer wachsam: „Geh zurück zu Bellatrix und sag ihr, dass alles glatt läuft. Wenn sie doch noch etwas herausfinden sollten, geb ich Bescheid, aber ich bezweifle es."

Der Todesser nickte und eilte gleich darauf den Weg zurück, den sie gemeinsam gekommen waren. Sirius erinnerte sich, dass er diese Stimme heute schon einmal in einem der Häuser gehört hatte. Daher kannte er sie. Den Auror kannte er dafür nicht. Dieser stand jedenfalls noch immer mitten auf der Kreuzung, auf der er vorhin gestoppt war und schien noch immer etwas zu suchen. Dass er sie beide bemerkt hatte, bezweifelte Sirius, denn sie hatten sich nicht bewegt, doch schon Sekunden später wusste er es besser.

Ein gleißender Strahl traf ihn und ließ ihn vor Schmerz schreien. Auch Blaise wurde von einem Crucio getroffen, doch der Auror hatte nicht mit Sirius schneller Regeneration gerechnet. Noch während sich die Maus leise fiepsend auf dem Boden wand, sprang der Hund den Spion an. Der hatte zwar noch Zeit, Sirius erneut mit dem Crucio zu belegen, doch da war der Hund auch schon heran und biss ihm kräftig in die Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt. Der Stab fiel zu Boden und der Auror schrie vor Schmerz auf. Verzweifelt schlug er auf die Schnauze des Hundes ein und Sirius war noch immer ziemlich schwach, so dass er von dem Faustschlag des Mannes voll getroffen wurde. Jaulend stürzte der Hund auf den Asphalt, begrub aber den Zauberstab unter sich. Der Mann wollte ihn gerade mit einem Tritt zur Seite stoßen, als Sirius ihn drohend anknurrte. Zu mehr hatte er momentan nicht die Kraft, aber das musste der Auror ja nicht wissen. Der Mann unternahm keinen zweiten Versuch, den großen, schwarzen Hund von seiner Waffe zu vertreiben, sondern ging zu der Hauswand hinüber, wo allerlei Gerümpel lag und hob ein abgebrochenes Stuhlbein auf. Gerade, als er sich wieder erheben wollte, rührte sich Blaise, der keine zwei Meter neben dem Spion auf dem Boden lag. Mitleidlos schlug der Mann mit dem Stock nach der Maus und diese wurde drei Meter weiter gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo sie reglos liegen blieb.

Sirius bellte erschrocken und mühte sich auf die Beine zu kommen, doch der Crucio und der Faustschlag waren auch für ihn ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen. Der Auror war wieder zu dem Hund herum gefahren und kam nun bedrohlich auf ihn zu.

„Na, du dummer Animagus? Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du von Potter oder vom Orden kommst, aber ich versprech dir, dass du deine Leute in der Hölle wiedersehen wirst." Damit holte er zum Schlag aus, doch Sirius sprang plump zur Seite, verwandelte sich gleichzeitig zurück und zog noch in der Bewegung den Zauberstab. Als er den Auror mit dem Avada traf, konnte er noch dessen verblüfftes Gesicht sehen und wusste, dass der Mann ihn erkannt hatte.

Doch das nützte ihm nun nichts mehr. Erschöpft blieb Sirius Sekundenlang auf dem Asphalt liegen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Beinahe hätte er nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Das musste ein ziemlich mächtiger Crucio gewesen sein.

Plötzlich erklangen Schritte und gleichzeitig fiel Blaise dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder ein.

Sirius sammelte seine letzte Kraft, um sich zurück in den Hund zu verwandeln, tapste dann eilig zu Blaise und nahm die beängstigend leblos wirkende Maus mit dem Maul auf.

Genau in dieser Sekunde tauchten zwei Todesser um die Ecke auf und stutzten beim Anblick des toten Zauberers. Dann bemerkten sie den großen Hund, doch ihnen kam nicht in den Sinn, dass er für den Tod des Aurors verantwortlich sein könnte. Sie wunderte nur, dass der Hund seine Beute so behutsam im Maul hatte und da die Leiche kein Todesser war, ging sie das ganze nichts an und sie hatten Zeit für einen kleinen Spaß mit diesem schwarzen Tier.

Lachend verfolgten sie den langsam flüchtenden Sirius und trieben ihn schon nach der nächsten Häuserecke in die Enge. Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Blaise loszulassen und die Männer anzugreifen, die es nicht einmal für nötig hielten, Flüche einzusetzen. Sirius kümmerte es auch nicht, wenn sein Bellen andere weckte. Es war das einzige, was ihm einfiel um die Männer wenigstens etwas auf Abstand zu halten. Sich noch einmal zu verwandeln schaffte er nicht und fliehen konnte er auch nicht mehr, schon gar nicht mit Blaise zusammen.

/Flashback ende/

„Aber zum Glück bist du dann aufgetaucht, Harry!", endete Sirius und dann herrschte kurz Schweigen in dem Raum.

„Die Pharaonenmaske…?", sinnend trat Harry an das Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die nur von vereinzelten Straßenlaternen erhellt wurde.

Er erinnerte sich, was Chihaya dazu gesagt hatte. Die Maske war ein Exponat der ägyptischen Ausstellung, doch sie hatten sie bald von der Liste der potentiellen Ziele Voldemorts gestrichen, da sie nicht mächtig genug war diesen Aufwand zu lohnen. Es sei denn….!

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um und blickte ihn noch kurz nachdenklich an. Dann schien er sich entschieden zu haben: „Hohl bitte Chihaya, Marius und Lethe her. Ich hab Aufgaben für die drei. Sie sollen ihre Sachen packen und sich dann bei mir melden."

Draco nickte und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. Er war nicht sauer, weil er zum Laufburschen degradiert worden war, denn Sirius war noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe und Zauber konnten sie wegen der Entdeckungsgefahr nur im Notfall einsetzen. Doch der Blonde hätte zu gern schon eher als die anderen gewusst, was Harry plante. Nun musste er wohl auf die Einsatzbesprechung warten.

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und dachte nach. Draco würde etwas brauchen, um alle drei herzuholen, denn nur Chihaya wohnte noch mit im Hilton. Die beiden anderen wohnten weiter außerhalb der Stadt in kleineren Hotels und sie mussten ja auch noch ihre Sache packen.

Sirius drang auch nicht mit Fragen in sein Patenkind, sondern nutzte die Pause um sich auf dem Bett auszustrecken und einfach auszuruhen.

Harrys Gedanken rasten derweil. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum Voldemort so leichtsinnig war, schon nächste Nacht angreifen zu wollen, obwohl er wusste, dass zumindest Dumbledore den Zeitpunkt des Einbruchs kannte. Es wäre noch möglich gewesen, dass der Lord nichts von den Spionen der Auroren in seinen unteren Reihen wusste, doch das hatte Harry von Anfang an bezweifelt und Sirius Bericht hatte diese Möglichkeit auch widerlegt. Der einzige Grund, warum Voldemort trotzdem auf dieses Datum beharrte und nicht kurzfristig den Plan änderte und erst am Ende zuschlug, wenn wieder weniger Betrieb war, war, dass der Lord keine andere Wahl hatte. Also hatte Harry angenommen, dass ein sehr machtvolles Objekt sein Ziel war, auf das Voldemort nicht wochenlang warten konnte, sondern was er gleich benötigte. Doch dass der Lord so plötzlich ein magisches Artefakt benötigte, an was er im Rahmen der Ausstellung durch die Sicherheitsleute und die Auroren nur schwer herankam, war Harry bis jetzt immer schwer vorstellbar gewesen. Insgeheim hatte der Junge die ganze Zeit daran gezweifelt, dass der Lord wirklich einen Diebstahl plante. Viel wahrscheinlicher war eine Falle für Dumbledore gewesen, doch die hätte der Lord auch einfacher aufstellen können. Erst die Aktivitäten der Todesser in Kairo hatten bewiesen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich beabsichtigte in das schwer bewachte Museum einzudringen, und zwar an dem Tag, wo zusätzlich noch hunderte Auroren auf ihn lauerten, nur um ein einziges Artefakt zu stehlen. Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Voldemort entweder ein Narr war, oder sich mehr von dem zu stehlenden Objekt versprach, als jetzt abzusehen war. Und er hatte sich vorgenommen, diese Chance zu ergreifen.

Doch nun stellte sich heraus, dass der dunkle Magier die Pharaonenmaske stehlen lassen wollte und alles ergab einen Sinn. Weder Harry noch Dumbledore hatten dieses verhältnismäßig machtlose Stück Gold als Ziel vermutet. Es gab mächtigere Artefakte in beiden Ausstellungen. Und genau das war der Grund, warum Voldemort trotz allem schon in der nächsten Nacht zuschlagen würde. Solange niemand wusste, was sein Ziel war, würden die Auroren und Harrys Leute zwar beide Ausstellungen bewachen, aber sie würden hauptsächlich die mächtigen Stücke beobachten. Und die Todesser konnten fast seelenruhig in den Königspalast spazieren und die relativ ungesicherte Maske stehlen, ohne dass es auch nur jemandem auffiel.

Wenn die Bedeutung dieses Diebstahls bekannt würde, wäre es schon längst zu spät und der Lord hatte gesiegt – zumindest wenn Harry mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag. Und der Junge zweifelte nicht daran, denn Voldemort war durchaus kein Narr.

Es erklärte auch, warum der Lord nicht warten konnte, die Maske zu stehlen. Wenn Harry richtig lag, dann musste sein Feind den Fluch, für den er die Maske benötigte, schon in vier Wochen aussprechen und konnte somit gar nicht warten, bis die Auroren unvorsichtig wurden oder ganz abzogen.

Das Öffnen der Tür unterbrach Harrys Gedanken und der Junge wandte sich zu den vier Personen um, die das Zimmer betraten. Draco setzte sich sogleich neben Sirius auf das Bett und blickte gemeinsam mit Harrys Paten gespannt auf ihren Anführer.

Dieser bedeutete den drei Zauberern näher zu treten und lehnte sich selbst an das Fensterbrett mit dem Rücken zum allmählich heller werdenden Horizont.

„Chihaya. Du hast dir doch die Exponate der ägyptischen Sammlung angesehen! Was weißt du über die Pharaonenmaske?"

Lethe und Marius blickten Harry genauso verblüfft an wie die Angesprochene und Harry musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Die drei stammten alle aus Ägypten und hatten bei Planung und Vorbereitung dieses Einsatzes entscheidende Rollen gespielt. Sie kannten sich auch von allen am besten in den Artefakten ihres Landes aus.

„Die Pharaonenmaske? Aber die ist nicht mächtig genug, dass der Lord es auf sie abgesehen haben könnte…." Harry hob die Hand und unterbrach die dunkelhaarige Frau.

„Ich weiß. Sag mir trotzdem, was du davon weißt."

Chihaya nickte ergeben und begann zu erzählen: „Die Maske wurde im Grab von Ramses IX. gefunden. Er war ein ziemlich schwacher Pharao, der für Ägypten nicht besonders viel geschaffen hat. Die Maske war das prunkvollste Stück seiner Grabbeigaben. Sie besteht aus Gold mit Smaragden für die Augen, reichem Kopfschmuck aus Straußen und Fasanenfedern und Onyx als Verzierung von Gesicht und Hals. Alles in allem ziemlich prachtvoll, da er immerhin Pharao war, aber magisch gesehen nicht besonders wichtig. Nur in Verbindung mit dem verschollen geglaubten Königszepter das Re soll die Maske Macht erlangen und dann gibt es noch diese Legende …. „

Plötzlich stockte die junge Frau und sah erst Harry, dann Lethe und Marius mit großen Augen an.

„Der Skarabäus des Re!", flüsterte die zweite Frau andächtig und Harry nickte ihr leicht zu.

„Richtig. Ich denke, dass Voldemort das Zepter und den Skarabäus schon hat und dann würde der Diebstahl Sinn ergeben."

Marius und Chihaya wollten schon in hitzige Diskussionen ausbrechen und Lethe saß immer noch geschockt auf ihrem Stuhl, als sich Draco räusperte.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich eure Fachsimpelei störe, aber was hat es mit dem Ganzen nun auf sich? Im Gegensatz zu dir, Harry, scheine ich nicht alle Besprechungen mitbekommen zu haben…" Auch Sirius sah die vier verwirrt an und Chihaya ergriff das Wort.

„Ich habe das Harry im Zuge unserer Nachforschungen nur am Rande erzählt. Ich hätte nie gedacht … Es existiert eine Legende, wonach das Königszepter des Re, was angeblich von Dynastie zu Dynastie unter den Pharaonen weitergegeben wurde, gemeinsam mit der Pharaonenmaske Ramses des IX. eine starke Magie freisetzten kann. Das haben wir auch in Betracht gezogen, doch das Zepter ist schon zu Cäsars Zeiten verschwunden und bis jetzt konnte kein Zauberer diese Legende überprüfen. Aber wenn man annimmt, dass Voldemort das Zepter gefunden hat, würde es einen Sinn ergeben, die Maske zu stehlen. Sie wäre dann aber noch immer nicht mächtiger als einige andere Artefakte in den beiden Ausstellungen und dem Lord würde das nicht wirklich etwas nutzen. Aber wenn er auch noch den Skarabäus gefunden hat…" Chihaya stockte kurz und ehrfürchtig und fuhr erst nach einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung Dracos fort.

„Der Skarabäus ist in der ägyptischen Mythologie heilig, wie ihr ja bestimmt wisst. Jeder Herrscher besaß unzählige Schmuckstücke in dieser Form. Angeblich erhielt Menses, der erste König der 1. Dynastie von den Göttern eine Skarabäus aus Onyx und Gold, dem magische Kräfte innewohnten und mit dessen Hilfe er seine Feinde unterjochen und das Reich am Nil bilden konnte. Auch der Skarabäus galt als verschollen, wenn er überhaupt existiert hat – Beweise fehlen nach wie vor – und alle drei Gegenstände sind zwar mächtig, aber nicht wirklich so stark, dass sich der Aufwand für den Lord lohnt. Aber zusammen genommen…"

„Lass mich raten. Alle drei zusammen lassen die Erde erbeben, die Götter auferstehen und die Welt in ihren Grundfesten erzittern. Oh, bitte! Das ist aber doch nun wirklich nicht Voldemorts Stil. Der steht doch eher auf Monster, tödliche Flüche und handfeste Angriffsmöglichkeiten, nicht so'n nebulöses Zeugs." Dracos Stimme triefte vor Spott und Marius sah ihn auch entsprechend gekränkt an. Immerhin war das ihre Geschichte.

Harry legte Draco sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte beschwörend: „Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Zumal du Chihaya auch mal zu Ende reden lassen solltest."

Ergeben seufzte der Blonde und Harry nickte der Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Das Ritual muss zum Sonnenfest, dem Fest des Re abgehalten werden und das ist in 26 Tagen, also genau zur Sommersonnenwende am 21. Juni. Und wenn du dir in Erinnerung rufst, dass das auch das Fest der Magie bei den Kelten ist, kannst du die Bedeutung vielleicht schon erahnen. Das ist ein wirklich magischer Tag, an dem Rituale um ein vielfaches verstärkt werden. Da bebt nicht nur die Erde. Wenn Voldemort das mit einem zweiten Fluch kombiniert, sagen wir einem Suchzauber für eine bestimmte Person, kann er diese sofort töten. Kein Gegenfluch oder Verteidigungszauber hält das auf. Selbst Dumbledore würde dadurch vernichtet."

Stille herrschte nach Chihayas Worten und selbst Draco hatte den Ernst der Lage nun begriffen.

„Also müssen wir verhindern, dass er die Maske jetzt oder später bekommt und wir verhindern dadurch auch das Ritual, da er dazu ja alle drei Gegenstände benötigt", stellte Sirius nun fest und die drei Ägypter nickten synchron.

Harry ergriff nun wieder das Wort und wandte sich an die beiden Frauen und den Mann.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr einen Auftrag übernehmt. Ich muss wissen, ob Voldemort eine andere Möglichkeit finden könnte, das Ritual durchzuführen. Und wenn, müsst ihr jeden Gegenstand, den er nutzen könnte, sofort aufspüren und vernichten. Wir verhindern inzwischen, dass der Lord die Maske bekommt."

Die drei nickten, nahmen ihre Sachen und verschwanden ohne weitere Fragen. Harry konnte ihnen ja auch nicht sagen, wo sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollten und so waren sie auf sich allein gestellt.

Als sie wieder allein in dem Zimmer waren, setzte sich Harry erleichtert seufzend auf das zweite Bett.

„Na wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was wir morgen Nacht verteidigen müssen. Voldemort daran zu hindern, die Maske zu bekommen, dürfte jetzt ein Kinderspiel werden, schon allein, weil wir sie auf jeden Fall zerstören müssen. Wir brauchen also keine Rücksicht auf das Artefakt zu nehmen. Und da Dumbledore nicht weiß, wo das Ziel liegt, muss er die Auroren überall postieren und ist so geschwächt, dass er uns nicht behindert."

Draco sah ihn fragend an: „Wann willst du die Einsatzbesprechung machen?"

„Ich geb den anderen 13 Uhr das verabredete Zeichen. Wir treffen uns draußen vor der Stadt an der verabredeten Stelle. Sajin, Yu und du, Sirius, ihr werdet während des Einsatzes auf Blaise aufpassen und unsere Sachen zum Castle schaffen. Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geregelt und es kommt nichts mehr dazwischen." Harry seufzte wieder, dieses Mal jedoch nicht erleichtert, sondern besorgt.

* * *

Harry hatte über einen kurzen Rundrufzauber alle zu einer alten Ruine 5 Kilometer westlich von Kairo bestellt und allen noch einmal erklärt, wie es in der Nacht ablaufen würde. Nachdem Harry auch von der Gefahr der Maske – verbunden mit dem Königszepter und dem Skarabäus – berichtet hatte, zweifelte niemand daran, dass ihnen diese Mission unbedingt gelingen musste.

Gegen 20 Uhr verließen circa die Hälfte von Harrys Leuten ihre Unterkünfte und taten so, als würden sie sich in der Stadt ein Abendessen suchen. Ihre Kleidung wurde in Taschen verkleinert bei Sajin abgegeben, der dann gegen Mitternacht gemeinsam mit dem noch immer geschwächten Blaise nach Argywn Castle apparrieren würde. Die restlichen Zauberer Harrys aßen der Tarnung wegen in ihren Hotels zu Abend und spielten dann Touristen, die sich ins Nachtleben stürzen wollten. Das alles diente nur dem Zweck, dass die Hotels nicht plötzlich wie ausgestorben wirkten. Theoretisch war es zwar egal, da auch die Auroren und die Todesser sich nun auf den Weg machen würden, doch dieser verzögerte Abzug diente hauptsächlich der Irreführung der Muggel.

Die Hoteliers kannten ja nur Pseudonyme und hatten die meisten von Harrys Leuten auch nur unter Täuschungszaubern gesehen und wenn sie nun noch unverfänglich wie Touristen die Nacht zu verbringen schienen, würden es die Auroren ziemlich schwer haben, Harrys Zauberer von normalen Touristen zu unterscheiden. Somit wollte Harry einer Entdeckung seiner Verbündeten im Nachhinein auch so weit wie möglich verhindern.

Kurz vor 24 Uhr fanden sich dann alle am Königspalast ein und schlichen auf ihre Posten. Wer unterwegs einen Todesser oder Auror fand tötete oder betäubte ihn und setzte seinen Weg dann möglichst unbemerkt fort. Im Großen und Ganzen war es eine relativ komische Aktion. Drei verschiedene Parteien versuchten lautlos und unbemerkt in die Ausstellungen zu gelangen, obwohl jeder von der Anwesenheit der beiden anderen genau wusste. Doch letztendlich waren alle Verbündeten Harrys in Stellung und die Schlacht konnte beginnen.

* * *

Soooo. Wie ihr seht geht es bald zur Sache… Und nicht wundern, dass der Sonnengott bei mir Re heißt…das ist kein Schreibfehler sondern Absicht….Ra und Re ist beides richtig aber mir gefällt Re besser….

Und nun freut euch auf der Kampf im Museum und die Verwicklungen die daraus entstehen… /froi/ Bis bald! CU Fly

PS: Reviews nicht vergesen.


	16. Der Königspalast

So/schäm/ Schon das zweite Pitel und ich verspäte mich wieder….Sorry. Aber ich musste dann doch n bissl mehr für die Uni tun als gedacht…./seufz/

Dafür hier endlich das heiß ersehnte Pitelchen….

At all: Keine Angst, ich wird die Story definitiv zu Ende schreiben (fragt sich nur wann…/g/) Ich hasse das auch, wenn ne Story nie weitergeht…da kenn ich einige…

Und vielen dank für die vielen Lieben Reviews…/geehrt fühl/

At Lobarie: Na der dumme Auror-Spion hat seine Strafe wenigstens gleich bekommen, nich!

At Katzura: Gehen wir mal davon aus, das Harry nicht weiß, wo Voldi steckt, da ist das mit dem Klauen so ne Sache…Der hat seine Sammlerstücke ja auch nicht unterm Kopfkissen…sondern im Privatsafe …/g/ Süße Vorstellung, Voldi mit begehbarem Privatsafe…./kicher/ Nee, ne Idee wärs schon, aber ich hab was anderes vor…

Und der Plan…wird bald gelüftet, sogar sehr bald schon…18. oder so… aber Geheimnisse bleiben trotzdem… /freu/

So und ohne groß drumrum zu reden…

Warnung: Kampf bedeutet n bissl Blut…aber sonst nix schlimmes…vielleicht n paar unwichtige Tote

Pairings: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu weitere folgen

Der zweite Lord

16. Der Königspalast

Yu verwünschte sein Schicksal, dass er zurück bleiben musste. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Subaru alleine zu lassen. Der Japaner war trotz ihrer Beziehung noch viel zu ungestüm und somit auch entsprechend unvorsichtig.

Und nur weil Yus Eltern in den höheren Rängen der Todesser zu finden waren, durfte er nicht mit. Dabei hasste er seine Eltern eigentlich. Wenn sie nicht wären, hätte er mit Leichtigkeit Auror werden können, so wie er es sich früher immer gewünscht hatte. Aber er war aufgrund des Verdachtes gegen seine Eltern sofort abgelehnt worden. Nun, ohne die beiden wäre er jetzt wohl auch nicht in Harrys Reihen – und er hätte Subaru nie getroffen. Eine grauenvolle Vorstellung.

Das brachte Yu wieder zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Überlegungen und er warf die Taschen, mit denen er gerade über einige Umwege in Argywn Castle angekommen war, achtlos und ziemlich wütend zu Boden. Seine Eltern hätten ihn erkennen können, hatte Harry befürchtet und dann hätte Yu sich genau wie Sirius verstecken müssen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Harry ihm auch nicht antun, den Tod seiner Eltern mit anzusehen, oder sogar selbst herbeizuführen, doch Yu wäre das ziemlich egal gewesen. Hauptsache, er hätte auf Subaru aufpassen können. Jetzt saß er mit Sirius und Sajin im Castle fest und wusste nicht, wie es in Kairo aussah. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

/--/

Sirius hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, an der entscheidenden Aktion nicht teilnehmen zu dürfen und saß nun bei Sajin und Blaise in einem der Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten die Sachen der anderen zurück transportiert und konnten nun nur warten, bis Harry und die anderen zurück kamen. Blaise ging es wieder soweit gut, dass er mit Sajin eine Partie Zauberschach spielen konnte und später gesellte sich auch ein mürrischer Yu zu ihnen. Sirius konnte die Sorge des Chinesen verstehen, denn auch er sorgte sich um sein Patenkind und dessen Geliebten. Doch sie konnten nichts tun als warten und hoffen.

/--/

Harry dachte kurz an seinen Paten, der sich sicher Sorgen machte und warf auch einen kurzen Blick auf Subaru, der in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe hockte und ungeduldig hin und her blickte. Doch Sirius hätte Harry hier nicht großartig helfen können und wenn nicht sehr viel schief ging, konnte ihnen auch nicht viel passieren. Harry hatte Yu – und auch Sajin – auch nur aufgrund ihrer Eltern zu Hause gelassen, denn selbst wenn sie sie hassten, wollte er doch nicht, dass die beiden ihre Familienangehörigen sterben sahen. Die meisten anderen aus Harrys Gefolge hatten zwar auch Verwandte, Geliebte oder Freunde unter Voldemorts Todessern, doch das waren zumeist niedere Ränge, die heute mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht auftauchen würden. Das Ziel war für den Lord zu wichtig, um ein Risiko einzugehen und so rechnete Harry fest mit den Todessern der höheren Stufe.

Seine Späher hatten ihm bestätigt, dass die Auroren schon auf ihren Posten waren, doch sie standen weit verstreut und würden lang brauchen, bis sie in ausreichender Zahl bei der Maske waren. Einige waren auch schon im Land der Träume und Harry rechnete nicht wirklich mit Überraschungen von dieser Seite.

Da huschte plötzlich ein Schatten an Harrys Seite und Draco flüsterte seinem Freund leise zu: „Andrey und Leeza haben die Todesser gesehen. Es geht los."

Der Grünäugige nickte und zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Jeans. Leise flüsterte er einen Warnzauber und jeder seiner Verbündeten spürte ein warnendes Kribbeln im Nacken. Nun wussten alle, dass die Todesser im Anmarsch waren. Harrys Leute waren so versteckt, dass die Wege durch die Ausstellungsräume frei waren. Die Gefolgsleute des Lords sollten ruhig denken, auch Harry wüsste nicht, wo das Ziel lag und hätte sich draußen aufgestellt oder über die beiden Museen verteilt. Wenn sie erst einmal in dem Raum waren, in dem sich die Maske befand, würden die Zauberer zuschlagen.

/--/

Ron saß gelangweilt auf seinem Posten. Das einzige was ihn ab und an aus seinen Grübeleien holte, war ein schneller Blick zu Hermine hinüber, die rechts neben ihm hinter einer Säule hockte. Das Mädchen faszinierte ihn noch immer und selbst in einer Situation wie dieser konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten ihre ihm so wohl vertrauten Bewegungen zu beobachten. Obwohl er ja eigentlich nicht viel zu tun hatte. Warten, bis irgendwas passiert!

Da hatte Ron aber schon mal bessere Aufträge erhalten. Dumbledore und die Auroren waren sich noch immer sicher, dass Voldemort in dieser Nacht, vor der Eröffnung in das Museum einbrach und nur der ehemalige Gryffindor schien daran zu zweifeln. Der Lord musste doch wissen, dass er Spione in seinen unteren Reihen hatte. Ron fand es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sich die Todesser gerade herzlich über die dummen Auroren amüsierten und gar nicht daran dachten, schon jetzt zuzuschlagen. Aber da er ja nun mal der einzige war, der so dachte, saßen sie nun hier und hatten nichts zu tun. Weder Harry noch Voldemort waren bis jetzt aufgetaucht und Ron bezweifelte stark, dass sich das noch ändern würde.

Also hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, als er Hermines Handbewegung mit Blicken verfolgte, zusah wie sie ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und dann wieder angestrengt lauschend nach vorn sah.

Nun schweiften Rons Gedanken endgültig ab und er dachte an die vergangenen Wochen zurück.

Nach Harrys Angriff auf Hogwarts war es erstaunlich ruhig um Rons früheren besten Freund geworden. Der Orden hatte sich nach einiger Zeit fast überhaupt nicht mehr um den jungen Feind gekümmert und sich wieder verstärkt Voldemort zugewandt, obwohl Ron das für einen Fehler hielt. Er kannte Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man ihn nie unterschätzen durfte und nur weil er sich ein paar Wochen lang nicht rührte, war er noch lange nicht harmlos.

In Anbetracht der Lage waren dann viel mehr Aurorenanwärter aufgenommen worden, als üblich und das bewies, dass zumindest einige noch immer mit Harrys erneutem Auftauchen rechneten. Auch Hermine und Ron hatten diese Laufbahn eingeschlagen und erstaunlich schnell Fortschritte gemacht. Als es dann soweit war, dass Voldemorts Angriff auf Kairo bevorstand, durften die besten Aurorenschüler auch mit und die beiden Gryffindor waren ebenfalls darunter.

Ron dachte auch wieder an letzte Nacht. Sie hatten weit nach Mitternacht einen Toten Auror auf der Straße gefunden und nicht weit davon entfernt lagen zwei Todesser ebenfalls mit dem Avada Kadevra getötet. Es war nicht klar, was dort geschehen war, doch sie nahmen an, dass der Auror von den beiden Todessern getötet wurde, weil er nicht mächtig genug war, um beide Feinde zu besiegen.

Doch die Tatsache, dass die Leichen einige Straßen auseinander lagen, gab weiterhin Rätsel auf, genauso wie sie nicht wussten, wer die Gefolgsleute des Lords letztlich umgebracht hatte.

Hermine war nicht die einzige gewesen, die Harry dafür verantwortlich machte und selbst Ron konnte sich das gut vorstellen, doch ihn beschäftigte schon seit letzter Nacht die Frage nach der Bisswunde.

Einer der Anhänger des Lords wies eine tiefe Bisswunde am Nacken auf, die zwar nicht die Todesursache gewesen war, aber dennoch hätte gefährlich werden können. Was auch immer den Todesser angegriffen hatte, es war gefährlich und mächtig. Hermine und der Rest des Ordens vermuteten, dass Harry sich ähnlich wie Voldemort eine Art Haustier zugelegt hatte, doch Ron vermutete etwas anderes. Ihn wunderte, warum noch nicht einmal Remus auf die Idee kam, dass Harry ein Animagi geworden war. Ron traute das seinem ehemaligen Freund durchaus zu und er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die DADA-Stunde bei Professor Marlas, in der Harry entgegen seiner damaligen Gewohnheiten aktiv mitgearbeitet und Fragen gestellt hatte. Ron würde es nicht wundern, wenn Harry schon vor Weihnachten den Animagus-Zauber gemeistert hätte und nun in der Form eines großen Raubtieres oder etwas ähnlichem gegen seine Feinde vorging. Das passte zu dem Jungen.

Doch Ron würde sich hüten, diesen begründeten Verdacht auszusprechen, denn im Gegensatz zu allen Phönixmitgliedern wusste er noch immer nicht wirklich, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er musste sich erst noch ein Urteil bilden und würde Harrys Aktionen vorerst nur weiter beobachten.

Apropos beobachten. Ron erinnerte sich wieder an seine Pflicht und ließ seinen Blick mehr oder minder aufmerksam über die dunklen Gebäude der Stadt schweifen, die in der Nähe des Königspalastes lagen. Von hier mussten sich sowohl Harrys als auch Voldemorts Leute nähern, wenn sie nicht schon im Museum waren. Aber dann hätten die Auroren in dem Gebäude wohl schon längst Alarm gegeben. Ron bezweifelte ja sowieso, dass in dieser Nacht noch etwas geschah.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte er einen Schatten der sich verstohlen auf sie zu bewegte. Ohne zu zögern gab er Hermine ein stummes Zeichen und wartete angespannt mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf den Angreifer. Voldemort würde doch nicht tatsächlich heute angreifen, wo er doch wusste, dass er erwartet wurde?

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf des Hier und Jetzt. Hermine war gerade dabei einen Zauber zu wirken und der Junge tat es ihr gleich. Daher wurde der schleichende Todesser gleich von zwei Flüchen bewusstlos zu Boden geschickt. Hermine wollte gerade einen Warnzauber an die anderen ausschicken, als sie diesen selber bemerkten. Offenbar waren auch an anderen Stellen Todesser aufgetaucht. Da blieb nur die Frage, wo Harry steckte. Doch Ron kam nicht dazu, weiter über diese Frage nachzudenken, denn wieder tauchte ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit auf und die beiden Aurorenanwärter hatten schon bald alle Hände voll zu tun, die Angreifer aufzuhalten.

/--/

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken waren die ersten Todesser an ihren Verstecken vorbei und in den Ausstellungsraum mit der Pharaonenmaske eingedrungen. Harry wartete noch bis weitere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten um die Vitrine versammelt waren, bevor er aufsprang und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes die großen Flügeltüren zwei Räume weiter zuschlagen ließ. Somit waren alle restlichen Todesser und die Auroren ausgesperrt und alles Weitere würde sich in diesen drei zusammenhängenden Besucherräumen abspielen.

Als die Türen zuschlugen, drehten sich die versammelten Todesser beinahe erschrocken herum und auch die letzten zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Was sie sahen, brachte einige dazu abfällig zu lachen und Bellatrix Lestrange schlug die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Mantels zurück.

„Potter, was willst du denn hier, so ganz allein?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Die anderen Männer und Frauen lachten nach diesem Ausspruch hämisch, doch Harry verzog die Lippen nur zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Oh, glaub mir, im Gegensatz zu Voldi leide ich nicht an Selbstüberschätzung. Ich wollte euch nur warnen. Wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, wird es euch leid tun!"

Und noch bevor die Todesser weitere Bemerkungen machen konnten, tauchten die Zauberer aus ihren Deckungen auf und richteten ihre Stäbe auf die Todesser. Harry lachte nun nur verächtlich und wehrte einen Zauberspruch von Bellatrix ab. Als wäre das das Zeichen zum Angriff gewesen, begann der Raum vor grünen, roten oder weißen Strahlen nur so zu leuchten und schon nach wenigen Minuten lag die Hälfte der Zauberer tot oder bewusstlos am Boden. Wer es von den Todessern nicht geschafft hatte, hinter der Vitrine der Pharaonenmaske in Deckung zu gehen, war schon bei den ersten Zaubern gefallen und Harrys Verbündete waren nicht zimperlich gewesen. Aufgrund ihrer Deckungen waren sie natürlich den Todessern gegenüber im Vorteil und der Avada hatte bis jetzt noch keinen von ihnen getroffen. Dafür wütete er unter den Todessern um so rücksichtsloser.

Auch Harry hatte sich hinter eine Säule zurückgezogen und konnte nur immer wieder einen Blick riskieren, wenn er einen Fluch losschickte. Langsam aber sicher begannen sich die verbliebenen Todesser auf sie einzuschießen und dann wurde es schwer, aus der Deckung heraus noch einen der Feinde zu treffen. Doch sie mussten schnell handeln, damit die Gefolgsleute Voldemorts keine Gelegenheit hatten, die Maske an sich zu nehmen.

Schnell schaute sich Harry nach Lolâ um, die er in weiser Voraussicht in seiner Nähe postiert hatte. Nun nickte er ihr zu und auch Subaru erkannte das Zeichen. Gedeckt von den anderen Zauberern in ihrer Umgebung sprangen Harry und der Japaner aus ihrer Deckung und schickten ihre mächtigsten Angriffszauber auf die Vitrine zu. Im gleichen Augenblick tauchte auch Lolâ hinter ihrer Vitrine auf und schickte ihren mächtigsten Explosionszauber direkt auf die Maske zu.

Bellatrix und einige andere Todesser hatten den Vorgang beobachtet, doch ihre Abwehrzauber kamen viel zu spät und in ihre verzweifelten Schreie hinein klang das Bersten von Glas und Stein. Lolâ hatte voll getroffen und nun existierte weder die Maske noch die Deckung, hinter der sich die Todesser verstecken konnten. In die Verwirrung und Enttäuschung der Feinde schossen erneut grüne Strahlen und weitere Männer und Frauen sanken tot zu Boden. Die höheren Todesser hatten sich ihre eigenen Verbündeten als Deckung gesucht und feuerten hinter deren Körper Flüche zu den Verteidigern, während sie sich langsam zurückzogen. Einer der schwarz Gekleideten sprengte ein Loch in die rückwärtige Wand und als auch der letzte schutzlose Todesser getötet worden war, blieben nur noch 10 oder 15 Feinde übrig, die sich eilig durch den neu entstandenen Fluchtweg zwängten. Harry wusste, dass er diese Todesser entkommen lassen musste, wollte er nicht selbst an die Auroren geraten, die draußen Wache hielten und schon seit einiger Zeit an der große Flügeltür ihre Kräfte erprobten. Also schickte er den flüchtenden nur einen starken Vergessensfluch nach, der auf diese Entfernung wenigstens bewirkte, dass sich die Todesser nicht im Detail an ihre Bezwinger erinnerten. So würde Voldemort auch weiterhin nicht wissen, wer alles zu Harrys Verbündeten zählte. Aufgrund des Apparierschutzes, den Dumbledore schon vor Tagen über den Königspalast verhängt hatte und den nicht einmal Voldemort zerstören konnte, mussten sich sowohl Harry als auch die Todesser auf normalem Weg zurückziehen, doch das war für die wenigen Gefolgsleute des Lords schwieriger als für Harrys Verbündete.

Ohne auf einen Befehl zu warten verwandelten sich die flugfähigen Animagi und alle anderen zauberten ihre Besen groß, die sie bis jetzt in den Taschen getragen hatten. Der Aufbruch erfolgte auch nicht zu früh, denn als sich die ersten Zauberer in die Luft erhoben brach der Zauber über der Flügeltür zusammen und diese zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Davor standen mehrere Auroren und auch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite drangen schon vereinzelt Ministeriumsangestellte in den Kampfraum ein. Doch die Zauberer ließen sich dadurch nicht stören, sondern nutzten die nun doppelte Fluchtmöglichkeit ohne Zögern. Lähmungs- und Illusionszauber verschießend flogen sie über die Auroren hinweg und schon bald waren fast alle von Harrys Leuten entkommen. Auch dieser wollte sich gerade auf seinen Besen schwingen und Draco und Lolâ durch die Trümmern der Flügeltür folgen, als sein Blick auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf neben einer zerstörten Vitrine an der Wand fiel. Subaru!

Scheinbar hatte ihn bei ihrem Ausfall ein Fluch getroffen und Harry konnte nur bangen und hoffen, dass es kein Avada gewesen war. Ohne nachzudenken sprang der Junge auf und eilte mit dem Besen in der Linken und Flüche verschickend auf den Gefallenen zu. Neben Subaru fiel er auf die Knie und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war tatsächlich ein Avada gewesen, doch er hatte nur die Vitrine getroffen und diese restlos zerstört. Subaru atmete noch, wenn auch nur schwach und Harry wollte ihn schon erleichtert auf seinen Besen heben. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er Yu mit der Nachricht über Subarus Tod hätte gegenübertreten müssen. Doch als Harry den älteren umdrehen wollte, sah er, dass die Vitrine wohl doch nicht so ganz zerstört worden war. Ein großer Glassplitter ragte aus Subarus Unterleib hervor und der Japaner blutete heftig. Kein Wunder das dessen Atmung so schwach war. Verzweifelt hoffte Harry, dass er Subaru aufheben konnte, ohne dass dessen Körper den Kampf gegen den Tod aufgab. Harry beschwor eilig einen magischen Schutzschild um den Bewusstlosen, wie Harry ihn selbst bei ihrem Angriff auf Hogwarts benutzt hatte. Dadurch wurden alle Flüche abgewehrt, aber der Geschützte konnte auch keine eigenen Zauber aussprechen. Harry nahm Subaru dann mit banger Hoffnung auf die Arme und bestieg den Besen. Nun hatte er allerdings keine Hand für den Zauberstab mehr frei und musste sich quasi ungeschützt durch die Reihen der Auroren kämpfen. Diese waren schon weit in die Räume eingedrungen und ein Blick sagte Harry, dass er der letzte Fliehende war. Die Todesser waren schon alle entkommen und soeben flog der letzte Besen mit brennendem Schweif und unter einem wahren Fluchhagel durch die Türen.

Doch Harry musste es auch ohne Schutz schaffen. Schon um Subarus Willen. Tief über den Verletzten gebeugt und nur mit einer Hand am Besen raste Harry auch schon auf die Tür zu. Bekannte Gesichter kamen ihm entgegen und Remus trauriger Blick traf Harry noch vor dessen Fluch. Doch Gott sei dank nahmen die Auroren Rücksicht und schickten keinen Avada auf ihn. Der Schutzschild von Subaru bekam einiges ab und auch wenn Harry ebenfalls teilweise durch diesen geschützt war, begann er langsam seine Beine und Arme nicht mehr zu spüren. Seine Augen tränten und gleichzeitig schüttelte ihn ein Schmerzanfall fast so schlimm wie der Crucio. Doch mit Blick auf den zusammenbrechenden Schutzschirm Subarus' nahm Harry alle Kräfte zusammen und beschleunigte noch etwas mehr.

Und plötzlich war er durch!

Vor sich erstreckte sich sternenklarer Himmel, als er durch die Eingangstore des Museums flog und den Königspalast hinter sich ließ. Doch die Appariergrenze betrug noch einige Meter auf denen es von Auroren nur so zu wimmeln schien. Von unten und hinten kamen Harry Flüche entgegen, denen er nur ungenügend ausweichen konnte.

Kalte Luft umtoste ihn und Harry merkte schnell, dass das nicht nur von seiner Geschwindigkeit herrührte, sondern dass die Auroren den Fliehenden einen Sturmzauber nachgeschickt hatten, um sie aufzuhalten. Für die anderen war das wohl kein großes Hindernis gewesen, doch für Harry und Subaru bedeutete es fast das Verhängnis. Mit gelähmten Gliedmaßen war es für den sonst so talentierten Flieger nicht leicht, sich weiterhin in der Luft zu halten, zumal er nun schutzlos den Flüchen ausgesetzt war, die ihn auch immer wieder am Rücken trafen. Nur wenige Zickzackbewegungen gelangen Harry, die ihn nicht wirklich aus dem Einflussbereich der Strahlen brachten und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Da traf ein Feuerfluch den Schweif seines Besens und dieser schwankte merklich. Der Boden kam immer näher und Harry verwandte all seine Kraft darauf, eine nicht allzu schwere Bruchlandung zu machen. Subaru würde das nicht überstehen und auch er selbst hatte schon mehr abbekommen, als gut für ihn war.

Mit einem lauten Knacken brach der Besen entzwei als die Beiden aufschlugen. Harry versuchte den bewusstlosen Japaner weitestgehend mit seinem Körper zu schützen und gemeinsam rutschten sie meterweit über den staubigen Boden. Steine bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken, doch seinen restlichen Körper fühlte er aufgrund der vielen Lähmzauber, die ihn nun mittlerweile schon getroffen hatten, gar nicht mehr.

Benommen blieb Harry sekundenlang an Subaru geklammert liegen, bis ihn die Schmerzen zurück in die Wirklichkeit holten. Offenbar hatte er sich einige Knochen gebrochen und der Schmerz übertönte sogar die Lähmung seines Körpers. Unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft und vor Schmerz und Anstrengung keuchend stemmte sich Harry auf einen Ellbogen und versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Doch die Hand gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und mit einem letzten Blick auf Subaru fiel er zurück auf den Boden.

Es war aus.

Die Stimmen der Auroren kamen schon näher und obwohl Harry sich außerhalb des Apparierschutzes befand, fand er nicht mehr die Kraft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da war er nun soweit gekommen, hatte sogar Voldemorts Pläne durchkreuzt, nur um jetzt kurz vor der entscheidenden Phase seines Planes aufgeben zu müssen.

Das war nicht fair!

Erneut versuchte Harry an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, als er eine Bewegung hinter einer der Eingangssäulen des Königspalastes bemerkte. Es war Ron.

Der junge Mann stand mit bereitem Zauberstab halb neben, halb hinter der Steinsäule und blickte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm herüber. Harry wurde klar, dass er Ron schon die ganze Zeit gesehen hatte, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm dessen Anwesenheit völlig bewusst.

Warum hatte er gewartet? Er war der einzige Auror in unmittelbarer Nähe, alle anderen kamen noch immer von der Eingangstür her auf ihn zugelaufen, während sie ununterbrochen Zauber ausschickten ohne zu treffen. Warum tat Ron nichts? Wieso zögerte er?

Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, Harry zu fangen. Ihn, der ihre Freundschaft verraten und beschmutzt hatte. Ihn, der Ron und Hermine so sehr mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. Warum hasste Ron ihn nicht? Oder wollte er Harrys Hilflosigkeit nur genießen? So bösartig hatte Harry seinen Freund nie eingeschätzt; doch wer wusste schon, was in den Monaten mit Ron geschehen war?

Harry verstand das nicht, doch plötzlich vergaß er Rons seltsames Verhalten, denn er wurde durch mehrere Schatten abgelenkt, die über ihn fielen und ihn erstarren ließen.

Mühsam hob er den Kopf, als Arme ihn berührten, doch es war kein Auror der ihn da gestellt hatte.

„…Dra..co…!" brachte der Junge heiser hervor und der andere lächelte ihn gehetzt an. Harry sah nun auch Sajin und Yu und außerdem einen Mann in Kapuze und Umhang, den Harry nur erkannte, weil er sich zu ihm beugte. Das war Sirius. Doch Harry hatte gar keine Zeit, sich auch noch Sorgen um seinen Paten zu machen, denn die Auroren kamen immer näher.

Yu bückte sich zu Subaru und hob ihn sanft auf seine Arme. Die Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch der Zustand seines Geliebten ließ ihn trotz allem nicht in Panik verfallen. Während Sajin die Rückendeckung übernahm, legte Yu eine von Subarus schlaffen Händen auf eine alte Tasse – eine Portschlüssel für Notfälle, den Harry schon vor Monaten vorbereitet hatte – und beide verschwanden mit einem lauten Plopp.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Sirius und Harry verschwand auch Sajin auf dem gleichen Weg wie die beiden Asiaten.

Das alles hatte nur Sekunden gedauert und Sirius hob Harry gerade auf, als ein riesiger Schatten über die beiden fiel. Scheinbar war Draco nicht mehr mit dem Abblocken der Flüche nachgekommen und hatte die einzige Konsequenz gezogen. Er hatte sich in sein Namenstier verwandelt. Die Flüche der Auroren prallten nun wirkungslos an den Schuppen des grün-schwarzen Drachen ab, denn für ein so mächtiges Wesen musste man schon härtere Geschütze auffahren.

Doch Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Selbst wenn Dracos neue Gestalt die Auroren überraschte, würden sie dadurch nur Sekunden gewinnen. Die Zauberer waren erfahren genug, um schnell die Lage zu erfassen und Sprüche zu verwenden, die auch für einen Drachen mächtig genug waren.

Harry verfluchte seinen Körper, der ihm nicht mehr gehorchte und konnte nur beobachten, wie Sirius weiter Flüche austeilte und Draco sie mit seinen Schwingen schützte. Warum waren sie eigentlich noch nicht mit einem Portschlüssel verschwunden? Lange konnten sie das nicht mehr überstehen. Die Auroren hatten sich nun mehr oder weniger auf sie eingeschossen und es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis sie aufgeben mussten und dann hatten sie die gleiche Situation wie noch Minuten zuvor, mit dem Unterschied, dass dann auch Draco und Sirius gefangen wurden.

Harry verzweifelte.

Plötzlich wurde er schmerzhaft angestoßen und gegen Sirius gepresst, bemerkte aber erst Sekunden später, dass er sich schon mehrere Meter über dem Boden befand und sich schnell von dem Museum und der Stadt entfernte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich gemeinsam mit seinem Paten in der Klaue des Drachen befand und davon getragen wurde. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Sie waren entkommen – jedenfalls dachte Harry das, bevor sein malträtierter Körper in gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Wie sehr er sich irrte, würde er schon bald erfahren.

/--/

Als Subaru erwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er war. Dann erkannte er das Deckengemälde, was sein und Yu's Zimmer zierte und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er konnte sich nur noch an den grünen Avada Kadevra erinnern, der statt seiner die Vitrine vor ihm getroffen hatte. Dann war da nur noch Schmerz und dann nichts mehr.

Jetzt versuchte er seinen Kopf zu bewegen und es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie leicht das ging. Sein Blick fiel auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf und Subaru schmunzelte leicht. Yu lag neben ihm auf dem großen Doppelbett und hatte sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Seine Hände waren an Subarus Decke geklammert und sein Gesicht zeigte noch im Schlaf Besorgnis.

Vorsichtig testete der Japaner aus, in wie weit sein Körper ihm schon gehorchte und schob dann langsam die Rechte unter der Decke hervor um sie sanft auf Yu's Haar zu legen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ruckte dieser nach oben und blickte hellwach und sehr besorgt um sich. Doch erst nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte er den Grund seines Erwachens und dunkle Augen blickten Subaru gleichzeitig erschrocken und erleichtert an.

Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Chinesen aus und als wäre eine zentnerschwere Last von Yu genommen worden, legte dieser sich wieder neben seinen Geliebten. Dann blickten sie sich lange in die Augen und endlich sagte Yu leise: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Subaru konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und das bewies ihm mehr als alles andere, dass er es wider Erwarten doch gut überstanden hatte. Dass Yu ihm nicht sofort Vorwürfe über seine Leichtsinnigkeit machte, zeigte Subaru aber auch, wie knapp es gewesen war.

Yu genoss es seinerseits einfach nur, neben Subaru zu liegen und seine Blicke nicht von diesem zu nehmen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht gut gehen würde, wenn Subaru allein kämpfte. Der Mann brauchte einfach einen Aufpasser. Seine Erleichterung über die Genesung seines Geliebten wich jedoch bald der Besorgnis um Harry, Draco und Sirius. Die drei waren nicht zurückgekommen.

Yu hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, als alle, sogar Draco, per Apparieren oder Portschlüssel im Castle aufgetaucht waren, nur Subaru und Harry nicht. Draco hatte geschworen, dass Harry genau hinter ihm gewesen war, doch er hatte Subaru nirgends gesehen und ihn schon in Sicherheit geglaubt. Sirius war es dann gewesen, der mit einigen Not-Portschlüsseln und einem Umhang zur Tarnung aufgetaucht war und zur Rückkehr gedrängt hatte. Harry hatte das zwar ausdrücklich verboten, aber keiner der drei hatte sich darum Gedanken gemacht. Besonders Harry durfte nicht gefangen genommen werden, sollte ihr Plan nicht jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel scheitern. Und Yu dachte nicht daran, seinen Geliebten zurück zu lassen – ebenso wenig wie Draco.

Also waren sie gemeinsam mit Sajin als Verstärkung Sirius nur allzu bereitwillig zurück nach Kairo gefolgt und hatten schnell die brenzlige Situation erkannt, in der sich Harry befand. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen hatte und sich auch sonst nicht bewegte, sprach für sich. Sajin und Yu hatten sich sofort um den verletzten Subaru gekümmert und waren in dem Wissen geflohen, dass Draco und Sirius Harry retteten. Doch offenbar war etwas dazwischen gekommen.

Yu musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht an Harry gedacht hatte. Seine Sorge nach der Rückkehr hatte nur Subaru gegolten und er hatte sowohl sich als auch insgeheim Harry schwere Vorwürfe gemacht. Doch Karein und Avergna hatten für Subaru schon bald Entwarnung gegeben. Die Verletzung war schlimm, doch durch die rechtzeitige Hilfe konnte der Japaner mühelos gerettet werden. Und jetzt blieb nur noch die bange Frage, was mit Harry, Draco und Sirius geschehen war. Für ein Rettungskommando war es schon zu spät gewesen, als Yu und Sajin mit Subaru zurückgekehrt waren, denn die Auroren waren schon zu nahe gewesen. Nur Flucht hätte die drei Zurückgelassenen noch retten können. Aber zumindest in Argywn waren sie nicht aufgetaucht. Blieb nur noch die Hoffnung auf Dracos Fähigkeiten als Drache und Sirius' Erfahrung in der Flucht.

Das Schlimmste war, dass sie noch nicht einmal etwas tun konnten. Die drei mussten sich selbst helfen, wo auch immer sie waren – solange es nicht schon zu spät war.

/--/

Sajin schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ging auf das große Bett zu. Es hatte einige Schwerverletzte gegeben, von denen zwei immer noch in Lebensgefahr schwebten, doch die Heilmagier taten ihr Möglichstes und Sajin wäre nur im Weg gewesen. Was die Aktion anging, so war sie ein Erfolg gewesen, doch der Preis würde vielleicht zu hoch sein. Es war zwar nichts so verlaufen, wie sie gedacht hatten, da die Auroren sie auf ihrer Flucht stärker angegriffen hatten, als vermutet, doch die Pharaonenmaske war vernichtet worden. Chihaya hatte auch schon einen ersten Bericht erstattet, wonach Voldemort ohne die Maske nichts mit dem Skarabäus oder dem Zepter des Re anfangen konnte. Dass die Todesser sie so lange aufhalten konnten, bis die Auroren nahe genug am Palast waren um jede Flucht zu gefährden, war nicht abzusehen gewesen und sie hatten die Quittung auch sofort erhalten.

Sajin erinnerte sich an Yus Blick, als er jedem Neuankömmling entgegen gesehen hatte, in der Hoffnung, endlich Subaru zu sehen und er war froh gewesen, Blaise sicher in ihrem Zimmer zu wissen. Auch Sirius war die ganze Zeit unruhig hin und her getigert und hatte ständig auf die Uhr und die angekommenen Zauberer gesehen. Dann war Draco angekommen und ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt.

Jetzt schliefen die meisten Zauberer und nur einige wachten, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Voldemort oder die Auroren ihre Fluchtrouten doch verfolgt hatten. Sajin legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes, kuschelte sich jedoch schon bald an Blaise warmen Körper heran. Die Bandagen übersah er geflissentlich, denn er wusste, dass es dem Jungen schon viel besser ging. Doch seinen Gedanken konnte Sajin nicht entfliehen.

Warum waren Harry, Draco und Sirius nicht zurückgekommen?

Sie waren doch genau hinter ihm gewesen. Die Auroren waren noch weit genug entfernt gewesen, so dass auch die drei hätten entkommen müssen. Sajin glaubte kurz vor dem Benutzen des Portschlüssels noch Dracos Drachengestalt erkannt zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher und es hätte auch keinen Grund für diese Verwandlung gegeben. Draco hatte einen Portschlüssel bei sich getragen. Warum hätte er sich verwandeln sollen? Sajin wusste es nicht. Er würde warten müssen, was weiter geschah. Vielleicht saßen die drei schon morgen fröhlich am Frühstückstisch und machten sich über all die Sorgen, die ihnen gegolten hatten nur lustig. Doch Sajin zweifelte daran. Er würde Blaise fragen, was sie nun tun würden. Jetzt konnten sie nur warten.

* * *

Das wars mal wieder…und ich konnts nicht lassen mit dem Cliff….aber ich hab bald Ferien…da gibt es neue Pitel… Bis bald…ich muss in die Uni… /seufz/

Vergesst das Reviewen nicht. CU Fly


	17. Flucht

Der zweite Lord

Soooo und vor meinem 14-tägigen Italienurlaub löse ich noch schnell den Cliff auf… das kann ich euch doch sonst nicht antun. Dafür kommt aber dann definitiv für die nächsten drei Wochen nix…sorry.

So und gleich vorneweg…diesmal wars ein Kampf…nicht mit dem Pitel, aber mit meinem beta. Wer sich an einigen Formulierungen stößt, dass ist alles allein Seris Schuld…/g/

Ne fällt wirklich nicht weiter auf…nur n paar grammatikalisch-rechtschreibliche Problemchen….nix schlimmes, schon gar nix was große Autoren wie mich zu Boden wirft /muhahaha/

Okay werden wir wieder Ernst…Ich hab den 6. Harry gelesen und darf natürlich an dieser Stelle nichts verraten … ich wollte nur mitteilen: Er ist GEIL! Ich finde, besser als der 5.

Und noch eine weltbewegende Neuigkeit! BLAISE IST EIN KERL! Ich habs immer gewusst und keiner wollte mir glauben.

Also auch an Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler: HP6 Englische Ausgabe S. 137: „He (Harry) recognised a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes….(.).…'Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course –' (zu Harry)"

Da ist es bewiesen. Nach meinem Urlaub muss ich mal bei mir zu Hause in den ersten 2 Bänden kucken ob ich da Blaise noch mal finde…irgendwo soll da ja was von nem weiblichen Blaise stehen…na vielleicht hat J.K. bei uns heimlich spioniert und findet nen männlichen Blaise auch viel besser… /g/

At: Claire14fraser…Wow langes Review…danke /g/ auch für den Schleim ich heb ihn auf, bis ich ihn mal selber brauch…/bg/ Deiner Meinung über Film und Buch kann ich mich nun gar nicht anschließen, ich mag alles sehr, besonders der 6. /g/ aber jeder hat seine eigenen Ansichten…Sag mal hat dein Name zufällig was mit Diana Gabaldon zu tun? Kommt mir so bekannt vor? Kann mich aber auch irren. CU

So damit will ich euch nicht weiter nerven. Die Auflösung einiger Rätsel gibt es definitiv im 19. und 20., weil das ist schon so gut wie geschrieben, aber noch nicht heute…

Ach ja, wenn ihr die Stelle mit den Kristallen nicht kapiert…/seufz/ -Wie mein Beta – dann fragt mich…./doppelseufz/

Das wars jetzt wirklich…/Aufs Thermometer lunsch/…/Eis und Kühlflaschen austeil/

Bis in drei Wochen. Fly /knuddelallenochmalzumAbschied/

Warnung: nix diesmal

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu weitere folgen

Der zweite Lord

17. Flucht

Harry blinzelte gegen das helle Licht und ein Stöhnen löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Augenblicklich wurde das Licht fortgenommen und eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Stirn.

„Harry, es ist alles OK. Wir sind in Sicherheit." Die sanfte Stimme seines Paten holte ihn nun endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück und Harry wurde sich der Schmerzen bewusst, die seinen Körper peinigten. Erneut stöhnte er, versuchte sich aber dennoch aufzusetzen. Mit Sirius' Hilfe konnte er sich soweit erheben, dass er sich gegen einen Stein lehnen konnte ohne vor Schwäche wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.

Erst jetzt war Harry in der Lage, seine Umgebung zu erfassen und was er sah, ließ die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zurückkehren – jedenfalls soweit er sie bewusst miterlebt hatte.

Sirius und er saßen am hintersten Ende einer niedrigen Höhle. Vor ihnen war ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet, dessen Schein jedoch sehr auffällig zum Ausgang hin abgeschirmt war. Draußen schien es Nacht zu sein, denn kein Licht drang durch den schmalen Eingang zu ihnen.

Harry selbst saß in Sirius' Umhang gehüllt gegen die Wand gelehnt und war an einigen Stellen notdürftig mit Stofffetzen bandagiert.

Diese Tatsache und Dracos Fehlen waren es dann auch, die Harry stutzen ließen.

Sie waren geflohen, gut und schön. Aber wenn sie schon nicht zurück in Argywn Castle waren, sondern in dieser Höhle abwarteten, warum hatte Sirius keinen Heilzauber angewandt – Harry fühlte sich jedenfalls nicht danach. Beunruhigt blickte Harry seinen Paten an, der sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

„Wo ist Draco?"

Sirius grinste gequält und machte eine weitausholende Bewegung Richtung Eingang.

„Nicht da!"

Harry seufzte leise und zuckte gleich darauf aufgrund eines Stechens im Bauch zusammen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blickte er wieder zu dem Mann.

„Das sehe ich auch. Was ist los?"

Sirius schloss die Augen und seufzte lautstark. „Wir haben da ein paar kleinere Probleme. Eigentlich ist es nur eins, aber davon hängt wohl alles ab. Die Auroren haben Draco mit nem Zauber getroffen und ..."

„Was? Aber ich weiß noch, dass wir mit ihm geflohen sind, er ist nicht..." unterbrach Harry Sirius erregt und vergaß seine Schwäche für einen Moment. Die Quittung kam prompt, denn als er sich zu seinem Paten drehen wollte, durchzuckte ihn erneut ein stechender Schmerz und Harry fiel keuchend in sich zusammen.

Sirius starke Arme hielten ihn und Harry lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Brust des Mannes.

„Keine Sorge, Draco geht es gut – den Umständen entsprechend. Er wurde schon vor dem Königspalast getroffen, kurz nachdem wir angekommen waren, um dich zu retten. Wir wissen nur dummerweise nicht, was es für ein Fluch war, deshalb können wir das Ganze nicht umkehren. Kurz gesagt, Draco ist in seiner Animagus-Gestalt gefangen."

Sirius schwieg und ließ seine Worte wirken – und Harry begriff vollkommen.

Deshalb waren sie nicht per Portschlüssel geflohen, so wie Yu und Sajin, denn das war magischen Tieren nicht möglich – auch nicht, wenn es nur Animagus-Gestalten waren. Draco hatte sich auch nicht freiwillig in den Drachen verwandelt, um ihn und Sirius vor den Flüchen zu schützen. Es war einfach ein Unfall gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Bannfluch oder etwas Ähnliches gewesen, der die drei hatte an Ort und Stelle halten sollen. Doch der Auror der den Zauber gesprochen hatte, wusste ja vorher nicht, dass Dracos Gestalt ein Drache war. Warum Draco sich quasi gezwungener Maßen in seine andere Form verwandelt hatte, war Harry ein Rätsel. Aber durch den Bannfluch – oder was auch immer – konnte sich sein Geliebter nun nicht mehr zurückverwandeln. Und damit begannen die Probleme ja erst.

Die Auroren wussten nun, dass einer von Harrys Begleitern ein Drache war und brauchten nur überall im Umkreis magische Drachenfallen aufbauen, die bei jedem dieser Wesen Alarm schlugen, was vorbeikam. Somit konnte Draco mit ihnen gar nicht nach Schottland fliegen, weil er schon nach den ersten hundert Metern eine ganze Horde Auroren auf den Fersen gehabt hätte. Ein Wunder, dass sie in diesem Versteck noch nicht entdeckt worden waren.

Deshalb hatte Sirius auch keine Heilzauber benutzt und das Feuer abgedunkelt, damit sie niemand durch Suchzauber fand.

Apparieren konnten weder Draco noch Harry. Der Blonde wegen seiner neuen Erscheinungsform, Harry wegen seiner Verletzungen. Und Sirius würde sie beide garantiert nicht allein zurücklassen, zumal selbst das Apparieren bei dieser erhöhten Aufmerksamkeit registriert werden würde. Hätten sie es gleich bis nach Argywn Castle geschafft, hätte kein Suchzauber sie durch die magischen Schutzwälle des Schlosses aufspüren können, doch hier waren sie leichte Beute. Sie waren gefangen, obwohl sie noch in Freiheit waren.

„Und wo ist Draco jetzt?"

Sirius machte eine Geste nach rechts und meinte dann: „Neben uns ist eine etwas größere Höhle, in die der Drache auch hineingepasst hat. Und damit er uns nicht bei jedem Umdrehen zertrampelt, hab ich dich hier her gebracht. Was tun wir jetzt?"

Harry zuckte vorsichtig mit den Schultern und überlegte kurz: „Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich keine Ahnung. Wir können wegen der Drachenfallen, die sie sicher überall aufgestellt haben, nicht weg. Und Apparieren ist auch nicht drin. Ich fürchte uns bleibt vorerst nichts anderes übrig als zu warten." Plötzlich stutzte er, als er den Ruf eines Vogels vernahm.

Bis jetzt hatte Harry angenommen, dass sie sich noch in der Nähe von Kairo befanden und ihr Versteck irgendwo in der Sahara lag. Die Höhle hätte zu einer Felswüste sehr gut gepasst. Doch der Vogel gehörte da nicht wirklich hin.

Neugierig blickte Harry Sirius an: „Sag mal, wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Sirius grinste: „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie. Das hier ist mein altes Versteck, wo ich vor vier Jahren mit Seidenschnabel hin geflohen bin. Ich dachte, wir sollten soweit fliehen wie möglich – solange wir noch können. Wir sind hier in Griechenland, etwa 200 Kilometer von Athen entfernt."

„Aber wenn wir soweit gekommen sind, haben wir doch noch eine Chance. Die Auroren können noch nicht hier sein, und ich war wohl lange genug bewusstlos, damit Draco ausgeruht genug ist um nach Schottland zu fliegen. Oder wenigstens bis in die Nähe..." Harrys neue Hoffnung wurde jedoch schnell von seinem Paten getrübt.

„Du vergisst, dass ich hier der Fluchtexperte bin. Wenn es eine Chance gegeben hätte, bis nach Argywn Castle zu kommen, wäre Draco sogar noch letzte Nacht von Kairo aus durchgeflogen, egal wie erschöpft er war. Aber du solltest die Auroren nicht unterschätzen. Nach allem, was du getan hast, werden sie dich nicht einfach entkommen lassen. Sie haben sofort nach unserer Flucht damit begonnen, ein weltweites Netz aus magischen Kristallen zu zaubern. Das schwebt jetzt in ca. 15 km Höhe und mit jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, kommt ein neuer Kristall dazu. Die Dinger registrieren jeden fliegenden Körper von der Größe eines Quidditchspielers – also wird ihnen Draco auch nicht entgehen. Am Anfang konnten wir dem Ganzen noch ausweichen, indem Draco ganz tief geflogen ist. Aber als wir dann über Griechenland waren, war die Dichte der Kristalle so hoch, dass wir nicht mehr unentdeckt weiter gekommen wären. Und jetzt ist Fliegen für Draco unmöglich geworden. Die nehmen dich ziemlich ernst."

Harry lächelte säuerlich. „Man sieht doch immer wieder gern, dass seine Arbeit Erfolg hat. So etwas haben sie früher nie eingesetzt. Die brauchen dafür bestimmt ne ganze Menge Zauberer. Wenigstens klappt der Teil unseres Plans, auch wenn er uns jetzt mehr schadet als nützt. Können wir nicht über Land weiter fliehen?"

Sirius blickte Harry lange an. „Ich hab damit gezögert, weil ich nicht weiß, ob du das überstehst. Du hast jede Menge Knochenbrüche und wahrscheinlich auch innere Blutungen. Und ich kann keinen Heilzauber anwenden, ohne gleich eine ganze Kompanie Auroren anzulocken. Aber du hast Recht, es ist unsere einzige Chance."

Harry nickte entschlossen. „Ich schaff das schon. Draco muss einfach etwas sanfter auftreten."

Also war es entschieden. Es würde erst in sechs Stunden wieder hell werden und Sirius meinte, dass sie bis dahin wohl bis Deutschland kommen konnten. Also nahm der Mann Harry auf die Arme und ging mit ihm zu Dracos Höhle hinüber. Der Drache hatte sich, soweit es ging, zusammengerollt, doch seine Flügel stießen trotzdem fast an die Steindecke. Beim Eintreten der beiden Zauberer hob er alarmiert den schuppigen Kopf und blickte sie aus silbernen Augen beunruhigt an. Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, doch er spürte schon jetzt die Schmerzen und war sich nun gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er diese Art des Transportes wirklich überstehen würde. Drachen waren eigentlich nicht unbedingt für die Fortbewegung am Boden geeignet. Aber Harry würde sich hüten, jetzt etwas zu sagen. Sie mussten fliehen, bevor auch der Boden überwacht wurde.

Sirius trat an das grün geschuppte Wesen heran und erklärte ihm ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Als Drache konnte Draco zwar nicht mit ihnen sprechen, aber er verstand sie durchaus.

Sirius flüchtete nach draußen, als sich der Drache halb erhob und dann in einem Mittelding aus laufen und kriechen aus der viel zu engen Höhle herauskam. Dort streckte er zuerst seine Flügel aus und genoss die neue Freiheit, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte und den beiden Zauberern die Möglichkeit gab, auf ihn zu klettern. Sirius ließ sich unmittelbar zwischen den Schulterblättern in einer Vertiefung nieder, Harry nun auf seinem Schoß. Mit den Armen hielt er den Verletzten fest, während er überlegte, wie er sich nun selbst auf dem Drachenrücken sicherte. Doch Draco löste das Problem, indem er die Schwingen nur halb anwinkelte und so eine Art natürlichen Schutzschild rings um die beiden Passagiere entstehen ließ. Das war zwar für den Drachen unangenehm, aber er würde Harry und Sirius wenigstens nicht verlieren, während er rannte.

Und dann ging es auch schon los. Der Drache erhob sich auf alle viere, und begann erst langsam, dann immer schneller auszugreifen. Mit einem Schritt legte das Tier mehrere Meter zurück und trat dabei noch erstaunlich leise auf. Wenn sie nicht unmittelbar an einem Haus vorbeikamen, würde man sie trotz der Größe noch nicht einmal bemerken. Sie waren lautloser als selbst Sirius befürchtet hatte.

Für Harry war diese Reise weniger schön. Sirius wurde schon stark durchgeschüttelt durch die Bewegungen, doch Harry verlor schon nach den ersten zehn Schritten das Bewusstsein. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

* * *

Als es dämmerte, hatten die drei Flüchtlinge gerade Mitteldeutschland erreicht und im Harz ein geeignetes Versteck für den Drachen gefunden. Sirius hatte Harry neu verbunden und sich dann genau wie Draco ausgeruht. Doch Schlaf konnte der Mann nicht finden. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Weiter würden sie aus eigener Kraft nicht kommen. Abgesehen davon, dass Harry einen weiteren Ritt auf dem Drachen nicht überstehen würde, war Großbritannien noch immer eine Insel und Draco konnte nicht die ganze Strecke durch den Kanal schwimmend zurücklegen. Außerdem war Sirius sicher, dass die Auroren ihre Spur bald finden würden, oder zumindest mit großflächigen Zaubern auch das Land absuchen würden. Draco war letzte Nacht Hals über Kopf geflohen und hatte sofort die heimatliche Richtung eingeschlagen. Jeder hätte so gehandelt. Nun wussten die Auroren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Harrys Versteck irgendwo in Europa lag. Also würde sich die Suche auf diesen Kontinent erstrecken und dann konnten die drei ihnen gar nicht entgehen.

Sirius seufzte. Wenn er wenigstens Hilfe holen, oder Harry heilen könnte. Aber dann waren die Ministeriumsangestellten noch viel schneller auf ihrer Spur. Der Mann wusste ehrlich nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Eine Gefangennahme war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht war es sogar besser. Dann würde Harry das ganze wenigstens überstehen. Wenn er nicht bald medizinische Hilfe bekam, sah es schlecht für den Jungen aus.

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf sein Patenkind schlief Sirius dann doch ein.

* * *

Sirius wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte und deshalb blickte er sich aufmerksam in der Höhle um. Doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Er wollte sich schon wieder beruhigt gegen Draco zurücklehnen, als das Geräusch erneut erklang. Es war nur leise und ein anderer hätte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt, doch Sirius war zu lange auf der Flucht gewesen, um das zu überhören. Das waren Schritte.

Vorsichtig erhob sich der Mann und schlich zum Eingang der Höhle. Er hatte sie noch am Morgen mit Zweigen notdürftig abgedeckt und konnte nun ungesehen nach draußen spähen.

Sirius sah nichts, doch das Geräusch von Schritten wiederholte sich. Irgendjemand war dort. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, ob es ein Muggel oder ein Zauberer war, doch er musste auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Leise schlich der Mann wieder zu Draco zurück und gab diesem einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Flanken. Für den Drachen war das wohl nicht mehr als ein Kitzeln, aber Draco war sofort hellwach. Sirius bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein und auf den schlafenden Harry aufzupassen, bevor er zum Eingang zurück ging und sich lautlos durch ein Loch in der Laubabdeckung ins Freie schob, welches er extra für diesen Fall vorgesehen hatte. Wenn ihm etwas passierte, würde Draco Harry nehmen und mit ihm fliehen, auch wenn der Drache gar nicht wusste, wohin.

Lautlos schlich Sirius durch den lichten Wald und versuchte die Schritte zu lokalisieren. Der Unbekannte befand sich schon gefährlich nahe am Höhleneingang und Sirius wusste, dass man die Tarnung aus nächster Nähe leicht durchschauen konnte. Er musste den Fremden aufhalten. Ohne noch länger zu zögern, bewegte sich der Mann auf die Stelle zu, von der die Schritte erklangen. Als er den Fremden erreichte, stand dieser unmittelbar vor der Höhle und blickte forschend in die Umgebung. Bis jetzt hatte er das Versteck also noch nicht gefunden. Sirius sah den Mann nur von der Seite und die Kapuze des Zauberermantels verdeckte das Gesicht zu einem Großteil, doch irgendetwas kam ihm bekannt vor.

Und als Sirius dann entschlossen hinter dem Baum hervortrat, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, den Zauberstab auf den Mann gerichtet und ihm ein „Was wollt Ihr?" zurief, da drehte sich der Unbekannte herum und Harrys Pate erkannte ihn.

„Remus!" Das Wort entfuhr ihm, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, doch der andere blieb weitere Sekunden reglos stehen. Sirius konnte nur vermuten, was in den Gedanken seines besten Freundes nun vorging. Er verwünschte sein vorschnelles Handeln, denn nun würde Remus erst recht wissen, dass Harry hier irgendwo war. Der Mann war ja nicht dumm. Er würde sich denken können, dass er hier keinen Doppelgänger vor sich hatte, wo Sirius ihn ja auch erkannt hatte. Und er würde sich auch an Harrys scheinbar sinnlosen Einbruch in das Ministerium im Frühjahr erinnern. Jetzt blieb den beiden Freunden keine andere Wahl, als zu kämpfen, denn immerhin standen sie auf verschiedenen Seiten. Das hatte Sirius schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet und alles in ihm hasste den Gedanken, gegen Remus anzutreten. Doch es würde sich nun nicht mehr vermeiden lassen.

Deshalb hob Sirius auch wachsam seinen Zauberstab, als Remus sich bewegte, doch dann erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung, als Remus freudestrahlend auf ihn zu eilte und ihm um den Hals fiel. Das hatte Sirius in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erwartet.

* * *

Remus erstarrte nur für Millisekunden, als die so bekannte Stimme ihn anrief. Dann drehte er sich eilig um und erblickte einen Mann, der das genaue Ebenbild von Sirius war. Doch Remus wusste, dass das nicht sein Freund sein konnte. Sirius war tot. Selbst Dumbledore hatte keine Rettung gewusst. Doch der andere, der genauso überrascht wie Remus selbst war, wusste seinen Namen und da begriff Remus, dass ein Wunder geschehen war. Im ersten Moment war ihm egal, wie es möglich war, dass Sirius hier vor ihm stand. Einzig und allein die Tatsache zählte. Sein Unterbewusstsein versuchte ihm vehement mitzuteilen, dass Sirius nur von Harry bei dem damaligen Einbruch im Ministerium befreit worden sein konnte, dass sein Freund die Seiten gewechselt hatte und dass Harry hier nun auch irgendwo sein musste. Doch Remus ignorierte das alles.

Was zählte, war allein der Mann, der da vor ihm stand. Und ohne noch länger zu überlegen, eilte Remus auf den anderen zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Erfreut wiederholte er immer wieder Sirius Namen und konnte noch nicht fassen, dass das alles echt war.

Erst als er von Sirius etwas auf Abstand geschoben wurde, kam Remus zu Bewusstsein, was er da gerade tat und er atmete einmal tief durch. Als hätte es nur diese kurze Atempause gebraucht, traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Sirius war sein Feind! Er hatte Harry bei der Flucht geholfen! Remus hatte die ganze Zeit überlegt, wer der Mann gewesen war, der mit Draco und den anderen zu Harrys Rettung erschienen und ihm so vertraut vorgekommen war. Nun wusste er es. Und das bedeutete, dass Harry hier war – und der Drache.

Remus wurde plötzlich auch bewusst, was ihn die ganze Zeit an diesem Ort gestört hatte und er fuhr zu dem getarnten Eingang der Höhle herum. Doch dieser war nun nicht mehr verdeckt. Der Drache hatte sich hinaus geschoben und in seiner rechten Vorderklaue saß ein blasser aber grinsender Harry.

Remus vergaß völlig, dass Sirius hinter ihm stand, sondern hob den Zauberstab und wollte Hilfe herbeirufen. Er hatte sich nur allein auf die Suche gemacht, weil er erst prüfen wollte, ob sein Suchzauber stimmte. Remus war es gewesen, der den Bannfluch auf Harrys Retter abgefeuert hatte. Dummerweise waren mehrere andere Flüche mit seinem zusammen getroffen und hatten den Zauber soweit verändert, dass er nur Draco beeinflusste, der von diesem Zauberkonglomerat voll getroffen wurde. Remus hatte ja nichts von dessen Animagus-Gestalt gewusst. Der Zauber hatte den Drachen hervor gezwungen und dann gebannt. Remus hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um herauszufinden, dass dieser Zauber, der da so zufällig erzeugt worden war, sogar tatsächlich existierte. Und er hatte erfahren, dass dieser Fluch, beziehungsweise das Opfer dieses Fluches, durch einen bestimmten Suchzauber gefunden werden konnte. Da das Ganze viel Spekulation gewesen war, wollte Remus die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht von ihren Posten abziehen ohne Beweise zu haben. Und so war er allein hier her gekommen. Doch seinen Rufzauber konnte er nicht beenden, weil ein ‚Expelliarmus' von Sirius ihm den Stab aus der Hand schleuderte.

Enttäuscht drehte sich Remus zu seinem Freund herum: „Du stehst tatsächlich auf seiner Seite. Weißt du nicht, wie viele Menschen Harry schon getötet hat. Er ist nicht mehr der, der er früher war. Sirius bitte..."

Doch dessen sanftes Kopfschütteln unterbrach ihn. Aber er sagte nichts. Es war Harry, der mit ruhigen Worten auf Remus einredete. Draco hatte sich weiter vor bewegt und Harry saß noch immer blass und vor Schmerz zitternd auf dessen Klaue. Doch seine Stimme klang ruhig und fest und Remus musste einfach zuhören:

„Sirius vertraut mir noch immer, Remus. Du solltest das auch tun. Es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt, und was ich dir eigentlich gar nicht sagen dürfte. Aber ich schätze dich als Freund und Lehrer sehr und ich kann und werde dich nicht mehr belügen. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn du bereit bis mir zuzuhören. Dann wirst du begreifen, warum ich so und nicht anders handeln muss. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass das unter uns bleibt. Du darfst niemandem davon erzählen, auch wenn es dir schwer fallen wird. Bitte vertrau mir, wie du es früher getan hast."

Die eindringlichen Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Remus wurde bewusst, dass eine Hoffnung die ganze Zeit weiter bestanden hatte. Harrys Taten hatten einen Grund. Remus zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit von Harrys Worten. Dieser Junge konnte ihn gar nicht belügen. Remus wusste einfach, dass es stimmte – das Harry allen Grund hatte, so zu handeln, wie er es bis jetzt getan hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass Sirius das wusste und billigte, tat sein übriges dazu. Ohne länger zu zögern nickte Remus und trat auf Harry zu. Voller Neugierde und Vertrauen blickte er den Verletzten an und meinte schlicht: „Ich werde dir zuhören und ich werde schweigen, wenn ich es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."

Harry nickte erleichtert und sagte mit einem leisen Lächeln: „Mehr kann und will ich nicht erwarten. Ich weiß, dass du verstehst, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst."

Sirius trat nun ebenfalls zu den drei Zauberern und dem Drachen und reichte Remus seinen Zauberstab. Dieser steckte ihn achtlos ein und folgte dann Harry und Draco in die Höhle. Dort ließen sie sich nieder und während Sirius den Eingang wieder tarnte, begann Harry zu erzählen...

* * *

Remus umarmte Harry sanft, aber voller Liebe. Dann lächelte er ihn väterlich an, wie er es schon früher immer getan hatte und gab dann dem Drachen einen Klaps. Dann stand er Sirius gegenüber und blickte diesem beinahe scheu in die Augen. Zuerst zögernd, doch nach einem aufmunternden Nicken Harrys mutiger trat Remus den letzten Schritt auf Sirius zu und umarmte den Mann fest. Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange zog er sich hastig zurück und war appariert, bevor Sirius reagieren konnte. Dieser fasste sich verdattert an die brennende Stelle an seiner Wange und blickte Harry dann vorwurfsvoll an, als dieser leise zu kichern begann.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran komisch sein soll!" Sirius wollte sich beleidigt abwenden, denn er wusste noch immer nicht wirklich, was er von Remus Geste halten sollte. Doch dann stockte er mitten in der Bewegung. War Remus etwa...?

Harrys Kichern endete in einem lauten Prusten und dann meinte der Junge: „Jetzt verstehst du ja wohl, warum du ein Doppelbett in deinem Zimmer stehen hast."

Damit begann das Gekicher erneut, doch Sirius bekam das gar nicht mehr mit, denn er war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Wie hatte er nur so blind seinen eigenen und Remus Gefühlen gegenüber sein können. Sirius schalt sich gedanklich einen Narren, während er sich an all die Gesten und Andeutungen seitens Remus erinnerte. Spätestens seit er im Schleier immer wieder Remus Rufe vernommen hatte, hätte er doch erkennen müssen, dass Remus ihn liebte.

Harry hingegen lehnte sich fast entspannt zurück. Damit war das auch geklärt. Sirius hatte endlich seine Gefühle für Remus erkannt und der Werwolf hatte nun wieder einen Grund, sich über das Leben zu freuen – nach der Rückkehr seines Geliebten. Harry hätte sich diese Entwicklung der Dinge vor einem Jahr nie träumen lassen. Damals hatte er sich noch davor gefürchtet, gegen Remus zu kämpfen, denn er mochte den Mann als Freund und Lehrer. Er hatte es gehasst, Remus so enttäuscht und einsam zu sehen. Doch nun war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Wie erwartet hatte Remus ihm bis zum Ende zugehört und begriffen, dass kein anderer Weg blieb als der, den Harry gewählt hatte. Ohne zu zögern hatte er Harry seine Hilfe versprochen und war nun mit einer Reihe von Aufgaben in die Reihen des Ordens zurückgekehrt. Harry hatte endlich das erreicht, was er schon die ganze Zeit angestrebt hatte – ein Verbündeter in Dumbledores höchsten Kreisen. Jetzt konnte nicht mehr viel schief gehen.

Remus hatte Harry vor seinem Abschied den Gegenzauber für Dracos Misere erklärt und versprochen für einen kurzen Augenblick das Kristallnetz zu stören, so dass die magische Überwachung zusammen brach. Er hatte ihnen verraten, dass nicht genug Auroren vorhanden waren, um ganz Europa auf Magie zu überwachen, da viele für die Aufrechterhaltung des Netzes benötigt wurden. Die Ministeriumsangestellten hielten das auch für unnötig, denn das Kristallnetz hatte auch die Aufgabe Zauber und Apparieren zu registrieren. Brach das Ganze jedoch kurzzeitig zusammen, konnten Sirius oder Harry Draco zurückverwandeln und der Portschlüssel in Dracos Besitz würde wieder zu ihrer Verfügung stehen. Dann stand einer Flucht nichts mehr im Wege.

Nach wenigen Minuten gab Sirius das vereinbarte Zeichen. Remus hatte einen Warnzauber geschickt, als Zeichen, dass die Kristalle inaktiv waren. Sie handelten ohne sich groß absprechen zu müssen und schon nach wenigen Sekunden erreichten die drei Flüchtlinge wohlbehalten Argywn Castle. Na zumindest fast. Der Portschlüsseltransport war für Harrys verletzten Körper erneut zu viel geworden und er sank ohnmächtig auf die Steinfließen der Halle. Doch Karein und die anderen Heilmagier kümmerten sich sofort um Harry, so dass kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. Auch Draco, der froh war, wieder er selbst zu sein, wurde auf Folgeerscheinungen des Zaubers untersucht und leistete dann dem schlafenden Harry Gesellschaft. Doch die Besorgnis aller war gewichen, denn Harry, Draco und Sirius waren in Sicherheit.

* * *

Vergesst das Reviewn nicht/g/ CU Fly 


	18. Sturm

Der zweite Lord

Hi! Sorry, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen. /untertischverkrich/

Aber nach dem Urlaub musste ich sofort wieder in die Uni - da bin ich jetzt auch grad – und seitdem hatte ich nicht soooo viel Zeit zum schreiben, wie ich gern gehabt hätte. Dazu kommt, dass das Praktikum noch 2 Wochen geht, ich noch 2 Protokolle schreiben und nen Vortrag vorbereiten muss... /seufz/ Das nächste Pitel wird also bestimmt nicht vor drei Wochen... /sorry/

Aber dafür nähert sich alles bald dem Ende, diesmal dürfen Harrylein und Dracolein mal wieder n bissl böse sein... /G/

Warnung: Lemon, mal wieder.../kicher/ und Death von Nebencharas, aber n bissl brutal diesmal.../g/ keine Angst, nix blutrünstiges.

So und da ich bald mein Gel aus dem ETB nehmen muss, mach ich jetzt Schluss. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern und hoffe, ihr seid auch weiterhin so fleißig.

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu, Remus/Sirius weitere folgen evtl.

Disclaimer wie immer nix mir außer die Charas, die ihr nicht aus den Büchern kennt.

Also denne/Eisausteil/Ventilatoranschmeiß/

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Der zweite Lord

18. Sturm

Draco streckte sich und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Endlich war dieser Tag geschafft!

Seufzend blickte er auf seinen Geliebten, der neben ihm auf dem großen Bett lag und noch gedankenverloren Pergamente durchsah, Bücher wälzte und Anweisungen schrieb. Erneut seufzte der Blonde. Kaum waren sie von ihrer Mission zurück, plante Harry schon die nächste... nicht zum Aushalten. Aber andererseits würde Draco froh sein, wenn das alles vorbei war. Doch der junge Mann dachte nicht daran, dafür seinen Spaß zu opfern. Schon bald würde Harry die Pläne vergessen haben, dafür würde Draco schon sorgen.

Doch vorerst kehrten seine Gedanken zu den vergangenen Stunden zurück.

Es war gerade mal 8 Tage her, dass sie Voldemorts Pläne in Kairo vereitelt hatten. Harry, Subaru, Blaise und auch den anderen Verletzten ging es schon lange wieder gut und ihr Anführer hatte sie auch nicht lang zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Jetzt waren sowohl die Auroren, als auch Voldemort nicht auf einen Angriff Harrys vorbereitet, denn eigentlich gab es keine Ziele, wie in Ägypten. Es war also die perfekte Zeit, um loszuschlagen und alles für den Endkampf vorzubereiten.

Und so waren am Morgen drei Gruppen zu je 30 Zauberern aufgebrochen. Harry selbst hatte die Attacke in Paris geleitet, bei der zwei Auroren getötet und unzählige weitere verletzt worden waren. Draco hatte in Sydney das Zaubereiministerium angegriffen und ebenfalls zwei Auroren getötet. Und Blaise hatte gemeinsam mit Sajin ein kleines chinesisches Dorf angegriffen, von dem sie durch Remus wussten, dass sich dort gerade ein Trupp Todesser im Belagerungszustand befand. Hier waren gleich drei höhere Todesser gestorben und mehrere Auroren schwer verletzt worden. Alles in allem war es eine durchaus erfolgreiche Aktion gewesen. Und sie würde den Orden des Phönix noch mehr in Verwirrung stürzen. Alle der getöteten Auroren waren Spione Voldemorts gewesen, doch das wusste weder Dumbledore noch Fuge. Nur Voldemort musste langsam einen Teil des Puzzles erkennen.

Und schon in zwei Tagen war der nächste Angriff geplant. Wieder würden sie ihre drei Gruppen anführen und in gewisser Weise freute sich Draco sogar darauf. Nach all den Monaten des Nichtstuns, war seit Kairo endlich die Langeweile verschwunden, und wie gesagt, Draco würde froh sein, wenn das alles vorbei war.

Doch nun fiel sein Blick wieder auf den still neben ihm arbeitenden Harry. Draco lächelte leicht und lehnte sich dann vorsichtig über Harry. Dieser bemerkte die Attacke jedoch erst, als sich feuchte Lippen unnachgiebig auf seinen Hals senkten und fest zu saugen begannen. Harry kicherte leicht, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig gegen die Berührung und schob mit einem Arm achtlos die Pergamente und Bücher vom Bett.

„Willst du mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen?"

Draco lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Harrys Hals zierte nun ein riesiger Knutschfleck, der wohl erst in drei Wochen verschwunden sein würde.

Dann rollte er sich auf die Seite und stützte den Ellenbogen auf. Sein Blick lag träumerisch auf Harry, der sich sehr bereitwillig von seiner Arbeit ablenken ließ.

„Oh, eigentlich schon."

Harry grinste und legte sich auf den Bauch. „So, und ich wette, ich weiß auch ganz genau was."

„Ja, was denn?" Draco schob sich weiter zu dem anderen und schlang ein Bein um Harrys Hüfte, ließ es dessen lange Beine hinabfahren und blieb dann halb auf seinem Geliebten liegen.

„Du willst mir anbieten, die Planung zu übernehmen, damit ich Freizeit habe und mich mal entspannen kann."

Dracos Hand wanderte verführerisch über Harrys Rücken nach unten und blieb dann auf dessen Hintern liegen. Seine Lippen senkten sich erneut zu Harrys Hals, verteilten diesmal aber nur leichte Küsse und die Hand begann langsam mit massierenden Bewegungen.

„Fast. Arbeit übernehmen nein, entspannen ja."

Zu mehr Worten kamen sie nicht. Harry versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch Draco verhinderte das konsequent, so dass der Kleinere so halb auf der Seite liegend von Dracos Körper umschlungen wurde. Lange umarmten sie sich nur fest und küssten sich atemlos, doch dann winkelte Draco sein Bein etwas an und presste das Knie gegen Harrys pulsierende Mitte. Dieser stöhnte laut und gab sich ganz den Berührungen hin. Dracos Hände fuhren unter Harrys Shirt und malten Kreise auf Bauch und Rücken, die wie Feuer brannten. Sein Knie schob Harrys Beine weiter auseinander und Dracos eigene Erregung rieb sich verlangend an Harrys. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften trieb Draco Harry schier in den Wahnsinn und seine Hände schoben sich auf der Rückseite in Harrys Hose und massierten dessen Pobacken. Gleichzeitig drückte Draco Harry weiter an sich und presste sich immer mehr gegen den anderen. Harry kam aus dem Stöhnen und keuchen gar nicht mehr heraus und konnte sich nur an Dracos Rücken festhalten und verwöhnen lassen.

Doch kurz bevor Harry erlöst wurde, stoppte Draco abrupt alle Bewegungen und Harry gab ein frustriertes Keuchen von sich. Seine glasigen Augen klärten sich und er blickte Draco vorwurfsvoll an. Doch dieser senkte nur seine Lippen auf Harrys und begann einen wilden Zungenkampf, während er gleichzeitig Harrys Shirt hochzog und den Knopf von seiner Hose öffnete. Als sich Draco von Harry löste, schob er ihm den Stoff über den Kopf und befreite sich eilig selbst von seinem Hemd. Dann rollte er Harry auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam, beinahe quälend den Reisverschluss. Seine Hände strichen immer wieder fast zaghaft über die Beule, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten und Harry zuckte jedes Mal selbstvergessen in Richtung der Hand, um mehr dieser Berührungen zu bekommen. Doch Draco hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihm. Im Gegenteil. Der Junge erhob sich vom Bett und ging auf die andere Seite, um dort aus dem Nachtschränkchen eine gläserne Ölphiole zu holen. Diese legte er neben Harry auf das Bett, doch er kam nicht zurück auf die Laken. Lange stand er einfach nur da und blickte Harry verlangend an, als würde er ihn nur mit Blicken ausziehen und der andere spürte, wie ihm unter diesen erotischen Blicken noch heißer wurde. Dann begann Draco sich selbstvergessen zu streicheln und fuhr auch immer wieder mit seinen Händen über seinen Schritt oder in die Hose hinein. Ganz langsam öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss und strippte dann unglaublich verführerisch vor Harry aus dem Kleidungsstück.

Dieser lag einfach nur da und genoss den Anblick. Das alles gehörte ihm. Und er gehörte Draco. Für immer. Da war keine Scheu mehr, wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Sie vertrauten sich schon lange völlig und Harry liebte diese Offenheit, mit der sie einander begegneten. Wer hätte vor anderthalb Jahren gedacht, dass sie einmal so miteinander leben würden? Das hätte sich Harry nie erträumt. Diese Gedanken und Dracos Anblick waren es dann auch, die Harry über die Klippe springen ließen. Er kam hart in seine Hose und schrie Dracos Namen heraus. Und das, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal miteinander schliefen.

Als Harry wieder klar denken konnte, spürte er die Finger, die sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten und er hob bereitwillig die Hüften und ließ sich den Stoff vom Körper ziehen. Ohne zu zögern lehnte sich Draco vor, biss sanft in die rechte Brustwarze, umkreiste dann die linke mit der Zunge und zog eine nasse, brennende Spur bis hinunter zu Harrys schon wieder halbsteifer Erregung. Dann senkte sich Dracos Mund über Harrys Mitte und seine Zunge fuhr den Penis auf und ab. Harry wollte sich dieser feuchten Wärme entgegen heben, doch Draco hielt seine Hüften unerbittlich fest und gab selbst den Takt an, nach dem Harry stöhnte. Immer wieder hob und senkte sich der blonde Haarschopf und es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry zum zweiten Mal kam und seinen Samen in Dracos Mund spritzte. Dieser schluckte alles und saugte dann noch genießerisch den letzten Rest aus Harry. Seine Zunge leckte stimulierend weiterhin an dem Schaft entlang und schon Augenblicke später war Harry wieder hart. Doch nun ließ Draco von ihm ab und legte sich voll auf Harry. Ihre Männlichkeiten pressten sich aneinander und ihre verschwitzten, erhitzten Körper verschmolzen beinahe miteinander. Lange küssten sie sich, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft über den Körper des anderen gingen. Harrys Hände streichelten Kreise auf Dracos blassem Rücken und dieser ließ seine Finger wie Federn über die Seiten nach unten gleiten, was neue Erregung in Harrys Mitte sandte. Dann schob sich ein Knie zwischen Harrys Beine und schob sie auseinander. Ungefragt umschlangen Harrys Beine Dracos Hüften und dessen Hand massierte sanft aber fest Harrys Hintern und Anus. Harry selbst öffnete mit leichten Schwierigkeiten die Ölphiole und tropfte etwas Flüssigkeit auf Dracos ausgestreckte Hand. Dieser senkte sich nun wieder zu Harrys Eingang und ein Finger bewegte sich in kreisenden Bewegungen um den Muskelring und drang dann entschlossen ein. Tief senkte sich der feuchte Finger in Harry und wurde dann wieder herausgezogen. Immer weiter weitete Draco seinen Geliebten, doch als Harry immer ungeduldiger gegen die Finger drückte, konnte sich der Blonde ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück halten. Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen und Draco hob seine Hüften etwas an, damit sein Penis auf die Höhe von Harrys Anus kam. Dann stieß er ohne Zögern zu und versenkte sich sofort bis zum Anschlag in den anderen Körper. Doch Harry war das mittlerweile gewöhnt und verspürte nur noch Lust, als Draco diesen einen Punkt in ihm berührte. Und dann konnte Draco auch nicht lange warten. Er hatte sich schon so lange zurückgehalten, dass er keine Rücksicht auf Harry nehmen konnte und einfach immer wieder zustieß. Harry stöhnte jedoch nur in Dracos Takt mit und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kam der Blonde tief in Harry. Als dieser den heißen Samen in sich spürte, ergoss auch er sich zwischen ihren Körpern und die Muskeln zogen sich krampfhaft um Draco zusammen. Harry molk Draco geradezu und brachte ihn so ohne weiteres sofort zu einem zweiten Orgasmus.

Erst jetzt blieben beide keuchend und ineinander verschlungen liegen und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten zog sich Draco fast bis zum Ansatz aus Harrys Hintern nur um dann wieder tief hineinzustoßen. Augenblicklich waren beide wieder hart und Draco stieß langsam, beinahe gleichmäßig in Harry. Dieser genoss einfach nur das Gefühl, Draco so tief in sich zu spüren und die nächsten Minuten war das Zimmer nur von leisem Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen beide erneut und es würde nicht das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht bleiben.

* * *

Draco lehnte sich hinter der Mauer vor und beobachtete die kleine Ansammlung Verlorener. 22 Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens drängten sich in der Schlucht hinter den wenigen Häusern. Das Dorf war schon zur Hälfte abgebrannt und an einigen Stellen drohte sogar jeden Augenblick erneut ein Feuer auszubrechen. Alles in allem ein sehr unsicheres Versteck für die Auroren. Draco und seine 20 Leute hatten sich auf den zugänglichen Teilen der umgebenden Felsen verteilt und schickten immer wieder tödliche Flüche nach unten, die aber wohldosiert geradeso daneben gingen. Bis jetzt war erst ein Auror schwer verletzt. Doch die beiden Ausgänge der Schlucht wurden von Dracos Leuten bewacht und dieser verwandelte sich immer wieder in sein Namenstier und überflog Feuer speiend das Versteck der Gefangenen.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Auroren jede Möglichkeit auf Rettung verloren hatten – oder jedenfalls musste das für die Eingesperrten so aussehen. Doch Draco war da etwas schlauer als sie. Und er hatte ja auch gar nicht vor, sie alle zu töten. Eigentlich wollte er nur einen.

Draco lächelte boshaft, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung sah. Ohne zu Zögern sandte er einen Avada Kadevra nach unten und traf genau die Aurorin, die sich bei einem Schuss zu weit vorgewagt hatte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stürzte sie zu Boden und Draco lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Wieder ein Spion Voldemorts weniger.

Damit war ihr Auftrag hier praktisch schon erfüllt, doch Draco konnte es sich nicht nehmen, noch einmal über die Schlucht zu kreisen und weitere Flammenstöße loszuschicken. Das Ganze sollte doch möglichst echt aussehen.

Doch dann trat das ein, worauf der Blonde die ganze Zeit schon gewartet hatte. Überall auf den Felsen und im Dorf tauchten weitere Auroren auf. Einige mit angesengten Roben oder hinkend, was bewies, dass auch Harry und Blaise fleißig waren. Jetzt standen Draco und seine Verbündeten einer Übermacht gegenüber und den Rückzug mussten sie nicht einmal mehr spielen. Doch Draco konnte seine Leute ohne größere Verluste zurückziehen und nur zwei Hexen erlitten leichte Fluchverletzungen.

Am Ende hinterließen sie eine ganze Horde Auroren, die sich über ihren Sieg freuten und nur eine Tote zu beklagen hatten.

Als Draco mit seinem Trupp in Argywn Castle ankam, wurde eine allgemeine Einsatzbesprechung abgehalten. Harry hatte in Kalifornien angegriffen, einen Todesser getötet und dafür gesorgt, dass genügend Auroren Zeugen des ziemlich brutalen Endes geworden waren. Es hatten auch genügend Ministeriumsangestellte gesehen, dass Harry persönlich der Henker gewesen war. Auch Blaise war erfolgreich gewesen, auch wenn er nur zwei der vier anwesenden Spione getötet hatte.

Harry war zufrieden mit allen und begann schon wieder zu planen, oh wie Draco es hasste. Obwohl Harry sich immer so leicht ablenken ließ, wenn er in ihrem Bett Planungen machte ... Draco grinste in sich hinein und folgte Harry in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

* * *

Voldemort war sauer und das aus gutem Grund. Dieser verdammte Bengel wagte es doch tatsächlich ein Spiel mit ihm zu spielen. Nicht genug, dass er anfangs Ambitionen gezeigt hatte, ein neuer Lord der Dunkelheit zu werden, jetzt brachte er auch noch seine Spione in den Reihen der Auroren um, die er so mühevoll eingeschleust hatte. Das war nicht zum Aushalten. Aber wenigstens war nun endlich klar, auf welcher Seite Harry stand.

Auch wenn er anfangs behauptet hatte seinen eigenen Verein aufzumachen, war er doch noch immer auf Dumbledores Seite. Das zeigte sich nun überdeutlich.

Anfangs hatte der Lord ja noch geglaubt, Harry würde aus eigennützigen Motiven handeln und sich aus Dumbledores Marionettentheater lösen wollen. Gut, es hatte ziemlich bald festgestanden, dass Potters Hass auf Voldemort ungebrochen gewesen war, doch selbst in Kairo war nicht klar gewesen, für wen der Junge eigentlich kämpft – für sich oder doch für Dumbledore? Das Zepter hätte Potter auch als eigene Bedrohung ansehen können, denn Voldemorts zweite Handlung nach der Tötung Dumbledores wäre zweifelsohne Harrys Tod gewesen.

Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte Voldemort nie damit gerechnet, dass Potter noch immer für das Gute kämpfte – das war erst jetzt klar geworden, weil bei seinen Angriffen selektiv nur die Spione getötet wurden, niemand sonst. Kein einziger Auror war mehr als verletzt worden. Erst gestern waren in Afrika und London 3 weitere Spione gestorben. Damit hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen 10 Spione in den unteren Reihen des Ministeriums und 4 hohe Todesser verloren. Dagegen hatte der Lord selbst in seinen unteren Reihen keinen einzigen Spion entdecken können, obwohl er sicher war, dass es welche gab. Das durfte nicht so weitergehen.

Und Voldemort verstand einfach nicht, warum Potter dieses verquere Doppelspiel spielte. Was brachte das dem Jungen? Wenn er schon wusste, wer die Spione waren – woher auch immer – warum ging er dann nicht einfach zu Dumbledore und sagte es ihm? Warum hatte er erst diesen zweiseitigen Privatkrieg angefangen, der ihm nur Steine in den Weg legte? Der Lord musste zugeben, dass er sich schon längst verloren gesehen hätte, wenn Harry von Anfang an mit Dumbledore zusammen angegriffen hätte. Der Junge hatte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten an den Tag gelegt. Nicht wenige seiner Leute waren durch mächtige Sprüche der schwarzen Magie gestorben, die er von Potter nie erwartet hatte.

Der Lord konnte nur hoffen – und selbst dafür sorgen – dass Potter bei den Auroren weiterhin als Feind galt, damit ein Zusammenschluss eben unmöglich wurde. Doch eigentlich hatte Potter sich diese Möglichkeit ja durch seine Taten selbst verbaut. Die Auroren wussten nicht, dass ihre toten Kameraden Spione waren und der Hass auf Harry stieg mit jedem weiteren brutalen Mord noch. Wenn sie ihn jetzt fanden, würden sie ihn ohne zu fragen sofort töten, dessen war sich der Lord sicher.

Aber vielleicht würde sich das alles als bedeutungslos erweisen, wenn Lucius und Narzissa von ihrer Mission rechtzeitig und erfolgreich zurückkamen. Wenn Voldemort Recht hatte, würden Potter und Dumbledore nur noch kleine Probleme darstellen, die leicht zu beseitigen waren. Lucius musste nur das mitbringen, was er hatte finden sollen. Der Lord musste zugeben, dass das bis jetzt sein einziger Ausweg aus dem ganzen Schlamassel war, aber wenn alles gut ging, war es auch ein perfekter Ausweg.

* * *

Blaise sah aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf den zerschmetterten Leichnam tief unter sich. Nein, da rührte sich bestimmt nichts mehr. Perfekt, damit war sein Auftrag hier auch erledigt. Der Junge drehte sich zufrieden zu Sajin um, der hinter ihm auf der Brücke wartet.

„Alles okay. Wir können Harry suchen gehen."

Sajin nickte nur und gemeinsam mit den anderen Zauberern apparierten sie. Zurück blieben drei verletzte Auroren, die glaubten, ihr mickriger Schutzzauber hätte sie vor den Flüchen der 10 Zauberer Harrys bewahrt und eine Tote. Die Ministeriumsangestellte war durch Flüche von den anderen getrennt worden und dann von Blaise selbst per Schwebefluch über das Geländer der Muggelautobrücke befördert worden. Diesen Sturz konnte selbst ein Zauberer nicht aufhalten, zumal Blaise' Leute das Apparieren verhinderten.

Was Blaise erst nach ihrer Rückkehr in das Castle erfuhr, war, dass Hikaru, eine junge und fähige Hexe aus Japan bei der ganzen Aktion ihren Umhang verloren und wahrscheinlich erkannt worden war. Bis jetzt waren Harrys Leute immer maskiert oder mit Umhängen und Kapuze zu den Angriffen aufgebrochen, damit eben niemand enttarnt wurde. Wussten die Auroren, oder auch Voldemort erst mal wer alles zu Harrys Gefolge gehörte, konnten sie die eventuellen Angehörigen als Druckmittel benutzen. Doch in diesem einen Fall konnte Blaise schnell genug reagieren. Hikarus Mutter war zwar ein Muggel, doch unter diesen Umständen war eine Evakuierung durch die Zauberer erlaubt. Sie wurde mit einem Schutzzauber und mit gelöschtem Gedächtnis in ein kleines japanisches Dorf in Hokkaido gebracht und Hikaru erhielt die Aufgabe ab und an magisch nach ihr zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Auch Draco kehrte erfolgreich zurück. Er hatte ein Treffen der Auroren, von dem sie über Remus erfahren hatten, überfallen. Der Mann war dabei zwar auch verletzt worden, aber so wurde gleich ein eventueller Verdacht von dem Werwolf abgelenkt, falls seit Harrys Flucht aus Kairo und dem gleichzeitigen Zusammenbruch der Überwachungskristalle einer bestehen sollte.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco 2 weitere Spione Voldemorts töten können, wobei er nicht gerade zimperlich vorgegangen war. Den Ministeriumsangestellten war auch garantiert Dracos zufriedenes Grinsen nicht entgangen, als er zwei ihrer vermeintlichen Mitstreiter qualvoll umbrachte.

Harry war der letzte, der an diesem Abend zurückkehrte. Hier waren sogar einige Hexen und Zauberer leicht verletzt worden, denn scheinbar begannen die Auroren zu lernen. Sie hatten Harry tatsächlich eine Falle gestellt, die jedoch aus Mangel an Zauberern nicht wirklich funktioniert hatte. Die Auroren hatten ja nicht genau gewusst, wo Harry zuschlug. Sie waren in der letzten Woche dazu übergegangen ihre Angriffe auf Todessernester oder ihre Treffen zeitgleich und so zahlreich wie möglich abzuhalten und spielten damit Harry durchaus in die Hände. Bis jetzt hatte Harry immer an drei oder mehr verschiedenen Orten gleichzeitig angegriffen und so seine Gefolgschaft geteilt. Dass gaukelte den Auroren plausibel vor, dass Harry einfach nicht stark genug war um mehr als ein oder zwei Zauberer zu töten. Und genau das sollten sie ja auch denken. Sie sollten gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass Harrys Ziele immer schon vorher feststanden, weil er eben durch Sprüche, Visionen Voldemorts, die er noch ab und an hatte, oder Remus Informationen, genau wusste, wer die Spione in den Reihen des Ministeriums waren.

Und ihre nun gleichzeitig durchgeführten Versammlungen sollten Harry auch weiterhin zu dieser Taktik zwingen und ihn schwächen. Durch Remus wusste Harry, dass der Orden und das Ministerium diese ganzen Aktionen mit Harrys Ungeduld erklärten. Sie glaubten, dass Harry sehr schnell ein bestimmtes Ziel erreichen wollte, oder etwas Bestimmtes – wie zum Beispiel hohe Ordensmitglieder – suchte und deshalb nicht geballt immer an einer Stelle auftauchte, sondern an mehreren. Außerdem glaubten sie, Harry suche mehr oder weniger blind nach den Auroren und wenn er mal einige fand, schickte er wahllos Zauberer los, die dann jedoch scheinbar nie stark genug waren, um ihre Mission komplett zu beenden. So sah es für den Orden aus und Remus schürte diese Meinung kräftig.

Für den Orden bestand dadurch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einige Treffen ungestört durchführen zu können, doch sie wussten praktisch nie, wo Harry auftauchen konnte. Also mussten sie immer wachsam sein und Fallen waren meist mit zu wenigen Zauberern bestückt, so wie es heute der Fall gewesen war. So hatte Harry relativ sicher entkommen können und die Verletzungen waren nur entstanden, weil ja auch noch ein Spion getötet werden musste und Harrys Leute dadurch etwas aufgehalten worden waren.

Am Abend erfolgte wieder wie so oft eine Lagebesprechung und Harry stellte in Aussicht, dass dieses Partisanenspiel schon bald vorbei sein könnte. Es wurde immer schwieriger Spione ausfindig zu machen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie allmählich weniger wurden. Sie hatten es bald geschafft.

* * *

Remus starrte gedankenverloren auf die Platte des massiven Holztisches vor sich. Um ihn herum war lautes Stimmengewirr zu hören. Besonders Molly und Arthur stritten sich lautstark und Hermine hängte sich immer wieder in Percys Monologe, um ihre eigenen Ansichten kundzutun. Dumbledore stritt sich beinahe sanft mit Kingsley Shackelbolt; Tonks und Mad-Eye Moody versuchten McGonagall zu beruhigen und alles in allem war es einfach nur ein wirrer Haufen. Es war das erste Ordenstreffen seit Kairo und alle wollten Antworten auf ihre Fragen oder ihre Theorien loswerden.

Remus seufzte. Wie er es hasste, hier zu sein. Hier zu sitzen und Dinge zu wissen, über die seine Freunde nur spekulieren konnten. Seit Harry ihn vor drei Wochen in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte, hatte Remus begonnen, sein Schicksal zu verfluchen. Die Tatsache, dass er als einziger Dinge wusste, die all das erklären konnten, machte alles nicht einfacher sondern nur noch schlimmer. Dazusitzen und zuzuhören wie sogar Dumbledore, der Harry früher immer beschützt hatte, den Jungen als Feind ansah, war schon schwer genug. Aber sich dann auch noch seiner eigenen Schuld bewusst zu sein…

Remus seufzte erneut leise, was zwar in dem Lärm um ihn fast unter ging, doch trotzdem eine Person auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Aber der Werwolf bemerkte davon nichts.

Remus lauschte nur weiter den Streitgesprächen der anderen Ordensmitglieder und zuckte jedes Mal innerlich zusammen wenn ein neuer Toter angesprochen wurde. Nicht das sie es nicht verdient hätten. Es waren Spione gewesen, durch deren Informationen mehr als ein Auror oder Ordensmitglied von Voldemorts Todessern vernichtet worden war. Doch zu wissen, dass sie schuldig waren und selbst für die Morde mitverantwortlich zu sein, waren zwei Seiten. Remus hatte Harry die Informationen über verdächtige Personen – die auch im Orden selbst schon als mögliche Spione diskutiert worden waren – bereitwillig und in dem Glauben übergeben, damit fertig zu werden. Doch Harry hatte die Leute nicht gerade sanft in die andere Welt befördert und auch wenn Remus wusste, dass diese Brutalität nötig war um alle zu täuschen, hasste er sich doch selbst dafür, in gewisser Weise Mittäter zu sein. Oh, Harry hatte genügend der Kandidaten wieder aussortiert und neue gefunden, die tatsächlich Spione waren und sich nicht nur verdächtig benahmen. Eigentlich waren Remus' Informationen nur Richtwerte gewesen, nach denen Harry seine Enttarnungssprüche ausschickte oder in seinen Visionen gezielt suchte. Und Remus hatte keinen einzigen der Männer und Frauen selbst getötet. Und doch blieb eine Art schlechtes Gewissen und leichtes Unbehagen.

Harry schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Er spielte seine Rolle dermaßen perfekt, dass es Remus beinahe Angst machte. Wenn er nicht um den Plan wüsste, hätte er noch immer geschworen, dass Harry ihr Feind war und sowohl gegen Voldemort als auch gegen das Ministerium und Dumbledore kämpfte. Remus hatte Harry sogar einmal selbst bei einem Angriff erlebt und gesehen wie er eine Spionin rücksichtslos gequält und mit dem Avada Kadevra getötet hatte. Dracos Grinsen bei seinen Überfällen, von dem alle Zeugen berichteten, war da auch keine große Hilfe.

Remus verkniff sich ein weiteres Seufzen und hörte weiter den Debatten der anderen zu ohne vom Tisch aufzusehen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass einige der Toten schon zuvor als Spione verdächtigt worden waren, kam niemand auf die richtige Schlussfolgerung, denn zu viele waren gestorben, die gemeinhin unverdächtig erschienen waren und die selbst Remus für loyal gehalten hatte. Und zu viele derer, die noch als verdächtig galten, lebten noch. Allen im Orden war aufgefallen, dass nur niedrige Auroren starben, doch keinem wurde bewusst, dass bei der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit Spione nur die unteren Reihen infiltrieren konnten. Alle glaubten, dass Harry zu schnell ein unbekanntes Ziel erreichen wollte, als dass er sich Zeit für organisierte Angriffe nehmen konnte. So griff er ja auch immer gleichzeitig und scheinbar willkürlich ihre Treffen oder Patrouillien an und konnte nur die weniger begabten Zauberer töten oder verletzen.

Niemand erkannte die Wahrheit und Remus hatte von Harry den Auftrag bekommen, dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch noch eine Weile so blieb.

Plötzlich stutzte Remus und blickte doch auf. Er sah noch, wie Ron hastig den Kopf zur Seite wandte, schenkte dem jedoch keine Beachtung, denn Snapes Worte fesselten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Zaubertrankmeister war soeben erst eingetreten und die Brandflecke auf seinem Umhang bewiesen, dass er sofort hergeeilt war um Bericht zu erstatten.

„…Zabini. Außerdem wurde Bill und einer seiner Drachen leicht verletzt, als sie Amanda schützen wollten, aber sie waren zu spät. Potter hat sich selbst in Rio um ein Treffen unserer dortigen Gruppe gekümmert. Der Bericht kommt erst noch, aber ich weiß, dass sie es ziemlich schwer gehabt haben. Dort sind sogar 2 Auroren getötet worden. Einer wurde durch einen Kadevra getötet und ein zweiter wurde mit tödlichen Bisswunden im Dschungel eine halbe Meile weit entfernt gefunden. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, muss Potter sich entweder ein Puma als Haustier halten oder einer seiner Leute ist ein Animagus. Wir hatten ja schon in Kairo diesen Todesser mit der Bisswunde und es würde mich nach dem Drachen nicht mehr wundern, wenn sogar Potter selbst der Animagus wäre."

Remus fiel auf, dass Snape noch immer vermied, Draco anzusprechen. Seit dieser Rastaban Locknell in Hogwarts getötet hatte, hatte der Zaubertrankprofessor nie wieder den Namen seines früheren Lieblings ausgesprochen. Remus wusste nicht, ob Snape dadurch verdrängen wollte, was Draco getan hatte, oder ob er so seinem Hass Ausdruck verlieh.

„Also sind es nun schon wieder 3 Tote mehr." Stellte Percy traurig fest, wurde jedoch von McGonagall wütend unterbrochen.

„Nein, damit sind es schon 6. Du vergisst die drei Toten von vorgestern, als Potter und Malfoy Reykjavik angegriffen haben. Und natürlich ist Potter der Animagus. Er ist leider mächtig genug dafür. Er genießt ganz offensichtlich das Töten, wenn er es jetzt schon ohne Flüche sondern mit bloßen „Händen" macht. Er wird immer bösartiger. Jetzt zerfleischt er schon seine Opfer. Wir müssen diesem Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende machen."

Remus sah teilnahmslos zu, wie Tonks und Molly Minerva McGonagall zu beruhigen versuchten und lauschte der neu aufbrandenden Diskussionswelle. Snape hatte zwar nicht unbedingt von zerfleischen geredet, aber Remus verstand, welchen Eindruck das hinterlassen musste, wenn ein Zauberer lieber seine Animagus-Gestalt zum töten einsetzte, als seinen Zauberstab. Es war unmenschlicher. Erneut fürchtete Remus wie schon so oft, dass sie vielleicht doch den falschen Weg gingen, doch dann rief er sich Harrys Worte ins Gedächtnis und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Es war nötig um Voldemort zu vernichten, alles andere war unwichtig. Der Plan durfte nicht scheitern, nur weil sie plötzlich ihr Gewissen entdeckten.

Remus seufzte erneut und wandte sich wieder seiner Tischplatte zu. Jetzt folgten die üblichen Debatten und Diskussionen, denen er nur schwer zuhören konnte. Er wusste zwar, wie das alles für seine Freunde im Orden aussehen musste – und auch sollte – doch Remus hasste es dennoch, wie sie über Harry redeten. Sie wussten ja nicht, was er durchmachen musste, wie sehr er gegen sein Gewissen und seine Überzeugung handeln musste – der Angriff in Rio war nur ein weiteres Beispiel. Harry war nicht böse, er tat dies alles nur für die Welt und die Menschen, doch das konnten Dumbledore und die anderen ja nicht wissen. Woher auch? Harry spielte sein Spiel schon zu lange und zu perfekt. Unbewusst zog Remus die gleichen Schlüsse wie der dunkle Lord: Wenn der Junge den Auroren jetzt in die Hände fallen würde, würden sie ihn gnadenlos töten, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen – genau wie sie es mit Voldemort tun würden.

Remus durfte nicht aufstehen, protestieren und Harry vor seinen Freunden im Orden in Schutz nehmen. Er musste sich zurückhalten und sie reden lassen, wollte er nicht alles gefährden oder sich selbst in Gefahr bringen als Spion zu gelten, der er ja irgendwie schon war.

Der Werwolf war nur froh, dass sie nichts von Sirius wussten, denn dann hätte er nicht mehr so still hier sitzen können. Bei den Beleidigungen, mit denen sie Harry belegten, der wie ein Sohn für Remus war, fiel ihm das schon schwer, doch würden sie seinen Geliebten so beleidigen, könnte Remus nicht mehr für seine Handlungen garantieren.

Allmählich wandten sich die Gespräche konstruktiveren Themen zu und Remus war gezwungen, sich auch daran zu beteiligen. Er wusste, dass ihre Taktiken nicht viel bringen würden. Weder die, Harry eine Falle zu stellen, noch die, dessen Schlupflöcher zu finden oder dessen Anhänger zu entlarven. Die wenigen Gefolgsleute, die den Auroren schon seit März oder erst seit den letzten beiden Wochen bekannt waren, hatten keinen Schwachpunkt und keine auffindbaren Familienmitglieder, mit denen man sie aus der Reserve locken oder zur Kooperation zwingen konnte. Das war schon lange bekannt, aber immer mal wieder wurden ein paar neue Zauberer aus Harrys Reihen enttarnt und erkannt. Doch meist lief es wie bei dieser jungen Japanerin Hikaru Sawada. Ihre Mutter war kurz nach bekannt werden der Identität ihrer Hexentochter spurlos verschwunden und somit verlief diese Spur im Sand.

Remus war an der Erfolglosigkeit auch nicht ganz unschuldig, denn er warnte Harry immer rechtzeitig, wenn einer seiner Leute in Gefahr war. Remus war zwar alles andere als glücklich, seine Freunde hier im Orden, die ihm wie Molly oder Arthur wie eine Familie waren, ständig zu belügen und indirekt auch zu verraten. Doch es war nun mal nötig. Und es würde ja nicht mehr lang so weiter gehen. Er und Harry waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie fast alle Spione gefunden hatten. Mit den 6 toten Auroren der letzten drei Tage waren 21 Spione Voldemorts vernichtet. Außerdem 6 der höheren Todesser, von denen der Orden jedoch nichts wusste.

Und spätestens wenn der Lord alle Spione verloren hatte, musste er angreifen. Dann hatte er gar keine Informationsquelle mehr im Ministerium und konnte auch keine neuen einschleusen, da er wusste, dass er sie wie deren Vorgänger sofort wieder verlieren würde. Und dann musste er handeln, wollte er nicht komplett die Kontrolle über diesen Kampf verlieren. Wissen bedeutete hier noch immer Macht und blind zu sein konnte sich Voldemort nicht leisten. Wusste er bei beiden Feinden – Harry und Dumbledore – nicht mehr, wie deren Pläne aussahen, konnte er sich nicht mehr verteidigen und war ohne ein Ass im Ärmel praktisch verloren.

Und Harry deutete in letzter Zeit immer wieder an, dass seine Visionen erstens immer häufiger kamen, was auf einen wütenden Lord hindeutete, und zweitens immer eine gewisse Vorahnung einer großen Schlacht enthielt – vielleicht DER großen Schlacht.

Remus konnte es nur hoffen. Sehr viel länger würde er diese ganze Lügerei und Geheimnistuerei nicht mehr aushalten. Und der Mann war auch irgendwie froh, dass er erst jetzt in all das eingeweiht worden war. Auch wenn er dadurch erst so spät von Sirius Wiederauferstehung erfahren hatte, hätte er seine Verbündeten nicht schon monatelang belügen können. Das hätte sein Gewissen einfach nicht zugelassen. Dafür war Remus einfach zu ehrlich und gut. Selbst diese paar Wochen waren ihm schon schwer gefallen und Remus konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Harry ging, der das ganze ja schon seit einem Jahr durchmachte.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand schwer auf Remus Schulter und ließ diesen ertappt aufschrecken. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und seine braunen Augen blickten in das ernste Gesicht Rons. Erst jetzt wurde Remus wieder bewusst, wie der Junge zuvor beinahe erschrocken zur Seite gesehen hatte. Hatte Ron ihn beobachtet? Überhaupt war der junge Mann in letzter Zeit sehr nachdenklich gewesen. Selbst seit Kairo und denn vielen toten Auroren hatte Ron nicht aufgehört Harry bei dessen Vornahmen zu nennen, wobei er neben Remus der einzige war. Bei dem Mann hatten das alle auf ihre frühere Freundschaft und der alten Zeit mit James geschoben, doch selbst Hermine nennte Harry nur noch abfällig Potter und war auf dessen Spiel hereingefallen. Zweifelte Ron etwa noch immer? Glaubte er nach all diesen Taten Harrys noch immer irgendwie an seinen früheren Freund?

Remus wusste es nicht. Das war das einzige, was er nicht herausfinden konnte. Ron war in dieser Hinsicht selbst Hermine gegenüber verschlossen und es wäre auch zu auffällig, wenn Remus Ron über Harry ausfragen würde.

Der Werwolf hoffte, dass er sich nicht zuviel hatte anmerken lassen. Solange er Rons Absichten nicht kannte, durfte dieser nichts erfahren, auch wenn Remus es begrüßen würde, einen Verbündeten in diesen Reihen zu wissen. Nun, die Zeit würde zeigen, was Ron wirklich dachte. Vorerst drehte sich dieser einfach um und folgte Dumbledore zum Ausgang. Der Junge hatte Remus nur aus seinen Träumereien wecken wollen, da das Treffen sich langsam dem Ende neigte und schon die ersten Grüppchen den Raum und später auch Hogwarts verließen.

Jetzt waren nur noch die Lehrer, Hermine und die Weasleys anwesend und Remus erhob sich ebenfalls um in seine Räume zu gehen. Als er an Dumbledore und Ron vorbeiging, stockte er jedoch und wandte sich verwundert zu dem Rothaarigen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das erlauben kann. In der jetzigen Situation brauchen wir jeden Zauberer der kämpfen kann. Wir rechnen jede Stunde mit neuen Angriffen von Potter oder Voldemort, da ist keine Zeit für Privatausflüge."

Auch Molly und Hermine, die in ein Gespräch vertieft den Raum hinter Remus verlassen wollten, waren stehen geblieben und wollten nun wissen, was los war.

„Dein Sohn möchte Urlaub um eine Privatangelegenheit zu klären. Aber er will mir nicht sagen, was er vor hat.", erläuterte Dumbledore Rons Mutter.

Diese wollte sich schon empört an ihren jüngsten Sohn wenden, als Ron ihr dazwischen fuhr: „Ich weiß, die ganze Familie ist im Orden, was soll ich da für private Dinge außerhalb klären wollen. Aber selbst Mione weiß das nicht. Das geht nur mich etwas an. Aber es ist wichtig. Ich muss das tun."

Remus hörte den bedauernden Unterton heraus, als Ron auf die ständige Bevormundung und Beobachtung durch seine Familie anspielte und musste schmunzeln. Auch Molly verstand die Botschaft zwischen den Zeilen und das nahm ihr kurzzeitig den Wind aus den Segeln. Lange genug, dass Hermine ihren Freund ernst ansehen und dann nicken konnte.

„Geh ruhig. Du bist zwar ein guter Zauberer, aber wir werden auch mal ein paar Tage ohne dich auskommen können." Das Mädchen versuchte ein Lächeln, doch das konnte ihre Besorgnis nicht verbergen und auch Rons sarkastisches „Na vielen Dank!" täuschte nicht über seine Sorgen hinweg.

Remus war erneut nicht sicher, welche Rolle Ron nun eigentlich bei all dem einnahm. Hermine ging es wohl ähnlich, aber sie vertraute ihrem Freund scheinbar völlig, so dass sie seine Beweggründe nicht hinterfragte, obwohl sie sicher gern Antworten auf ihre Fragen hätte.

Und auch Dumbledore wusste nicht, was er von Rons Frage nach Urlaub wirklich halten sollte, aber er wusste, dass Ron loyal zu ihnen stand und wusste, was er tat. Was immer er vorhatte, er würde seine Freundin und die Ordensmitglieder nicht verraten.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch sicher, dass Rons Mission wichtig war. Er konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären und seit Harrys Verlust an die dunkle Seite traute er seinen Ahnungen auch nicht mehr so wie früher, denn er hatte immer geglaubt, Harry gehöre zur guten Seite. Aber Hermines Worte zerstreuten seine vagen Bedenken und ließen ihn nicken.

„In Ordnung. Du hast eine Woche. Wenn du eher wieder da bist, umso besser. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir das erklärst, wenn du wieder da bist."

Ohne zu Zögern stimmte Ron zu und verabschiedete sich dann. Auch die anderen zerstreuten sich und Remus blieb mit seinen Gedanken allein. Mal sehen, was Harry zu all dem sagen würde, aber wenn er nicht unter die Wahrsager gegangen war oder eine Vision ihm mehr verraten hatte, konnte wohl auch Harry nichts anderes tun als abwarten.

* * *

Dann bis bald, vergesst die Reviews nicht. Cu /knuddel/ Fly 


	19. Zweifel

Der zweite Lord

Hi und da bin ich mal wieder. Ich hab euch ja ziemlich lange warten lassen … mal wieder. /sorry/

Aber dafür werd ich mich jetzt mit dem Schreiben beeilen. Die doofen Leute wo ich die nächsten zwei Wochen arbeiten gehen wollte, brauchen mich nun doch nicht und ich hab wider erwarten plötzlich Zeit…und immer noch kein Geld…/seufz/

Und außerdem wäre es auch unverantwortlich, euch nach diesem Pitel längere Zeit sitzen zu lassen – ihr werdet schon sehen, warum. /kicher/ Ich bin ja so fies. /freu/

Und dann muss ich über Adelaide und alle anderen, die was ähnliches gedacht haben noch mal den Kopf schütteln….das mit dem Gel aus dem ETB nehmen war absolut harmlos und überhaupt nicht so gemeint, wie ihr verkommenen kleinen Hentais denkt…./g/ Aber ich muss zugeben, das hätte mir auch einfallen können, wenn ich mich in Biologie nicht auskennen würde. Zur Erklärung: gemeint war ein Agarose-Gel (flaches, geleartiges Etwas) mit dem man DNA auftrennt und ETB ist einfach ne Färbelösung… nix zitroniges also, nur simple Wissenschaft…eigentlich Schade/g/

So genug geschwafelt. Ich will mich heute noch an die Story setzen und weiter schreiben, aber das nächste Pitel kommt nicht vor nächster Woche, weil es noch bei meinem Beta ist.

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu, Remus/Sirius weitere folgen evtl.

Noch vielen dank für die ganzen lieben Reviews und nu lest schön!

Der zweite Lord

19. Zweifel

Harry erwachte erschrocken in tiefer Dunkelheit. Doch bevor er sich fragen konnte, wo er war, spürte er die vertraute Wärme von Draco an seiner Seite. Beruhigt entspannte er sich wieder. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen!

In letzter Zeit häufte sich das. Seit Kairo kamen weder Harry noch seine Verbündeten wirklich zur Ruhe und seitdem verfolgten Harry diese Albträume. Und immer wieder sah er die Opfer seiner Flüche darin.

Seit mehr als drei Wochen hielten Harrys Überfälle auf Voldemort aber vor allem auf die Auroren nun schon an und mittlerweile folgte eine Schlacht der nächsten. Erst gestern hatte Blaise 30 Auroren in Westchina abgefangen, als diese ein vermeintliches Todesserversteck ausheben wollten. Dass das nur eine Falle gewesen war, hatten die Ministeriumsangestellten sehr schnell erfahren müssen und natürlich waren dabei wieder nur die gestorben, die Harry auch ins Auge gefasst hatte – doch das wussten die Auroren ja nicht!

Und vor zwei Tagen war jener Angriff auf die kleine Gruppe im brasilianischen Dschungel erfolgt, der Harry seitdem schlaflose Nächte bereitete…

Er wusste, dass es eine gute Bereicherung des Angriffes gewesen war, der auch in seinem Sinne gut gewirkt hatte und dennoch…

Der Spion musste ja auch unbedingt in den Dschungel flüchten. Er war schneller gewesen als ihre Flüche und so war Harry nichts anderes übrig geblieben als seine Animagus-Gestalt zu nutzen. Der Puma war in den Dschungeln Südamerikas zu Hause und daher wie geschaffen für eine Verfolgung im dichten Unterwuchs. Also war der Junge dem Spion gefolgt und hatte ihn letztendlich auch gestellt. Und im Sinne der Abschreckung hatte er nicht mit einem Avada getötet, sondern mit seiner tierischen Gestalt, was ungleich brutaler war.

Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie seine früheren Freunde vom Orden auf diese Nachricht reagieren würden. Er hatte in den letzten Schlachten genug getan um Unglauben der anderen gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Sie würden sofort wissen, dass er den Auror getötet hatte und ihn für diese Unmenschlichkeit nur noch mehr verachten und hassen. Ganz wie es jetzt in der Endphase seines Planes nötig war. Es war egal was danach kam, die Hauptsache war, sie hassten ihn jetzt aus tiefster Seele.

Und dennoch…

Die Träume waren furchtbar….

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und ein warmer Körper legte sich komplett auf ihn.

„Hey du. Woran grübelst du denn? Die Rauchwölkchen hab ich sogar im Dunklen gesehen."

Harry lächelte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. Zu Draco, der diese Bewegung ja nicht sehen konnte, meinte er sanft: „Es ist nichts. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

Dracos Kopf sank auf Harrys Brust herunter und er atmete tief dessen Duft ein.

„Du hast wieder geträumt, nicht wahr?"

Harry seufzte und streichelte über den nackten Rücken des anderen. Natürlich konnte er seine Albträume nicht vor Draco verstecken, denn immerhin schliefen sie in einem Bett. Es brachte also nichts zu leugnen.

„Die Gesichter kommen immer wieder und es werden immer mehr. Obwohl ich weiß, dass sie es alle verdient haben, kann ich einfach nicht vergessen, dass ich sie getötet habe. Und wie ich es getan habe… Ich frage mich, wie Voldi das schafft, oder dein Vater."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und presste sich noch enger an den anderen Körper. „Sie haben einfach nicht so ein ausgeprägtes Gewissen wie du. Früher hätte ich jede Wette eingegangen dass das dein Untergang ist, aber jetzt…"

„Ja, jetzt habe ich dich. Du kannst töten ohne Schuld zu empfinden."

Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Auch ich bin nicht so skrupellos, dass ich meine Taten einfach vergessen kann. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir lasse ich es nicht so tief an mich heran. Du leidest an so etwas immer bis zum Grund deiner Seele." Plötzlich seufzte der Blonde und meinte dann mit Amüsement in der Stimme: „Und du machst mich immer sehr sentimental und tiefsinnig. So bin ich sonst auch nicht."

Harry kicherte: „Ja und du bist eben der dunkle Teil meiner Seele."

Draco kroch etwas höher und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit einem tiefen und langen Kuss.

„Du sagst es. Ich bin ein Teil deiner Seele. Und du bist ein Teil von mir. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden hab."

Harry fuhr an Dracos Seiten hinab und ließ seine Hände in dessen Shorts gleiten. „Und du hast auch Recht, wenn du meinst, dass ich dich sentimental mache. So romantisch erlebe ich dich selten."

„Das liegt nur an der späten Stunde. Und das kommt auch nicht so bald wieder vor", versuchte Draco sich zu rechtfertigen, verstummte aber keuchend, als Harrys Hände seine Pobacken zu massieren begannen und ab und an mit dem Finger über seinen Eingang strich.

„Dann sollte ich deine momentane Phase wohl mal ausnutzen, nicht wahr?" Auch Harry stöhnte nun verlangend und war für die nächste Zeit auch nicht zu mehr als das fähig.

Seine Erregung presste sich hart an Dracos und seine Hände schoben langsam die Shorts des Blonden herunter. Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und wurde durch Dracos Stöhnen nur kurz unterbrochen als Harry in ihn eindrang. Sie liebten sich kurz, heftig und wortlos und lagen danach eng aneinander gekuschelt und starrten in die Dunkelheit. Draco streichelte sanft Harrys Schulter und Rücken und der andere hielt sich einfach nur an dem Blonden fest und versuchte seinen Gedanken zu entkommen. Doch so einfach war das nicht. Draco hatte ihn kurz abgelenkt und ihm Frieden geschenkt, doch schon bald würden die Bilder mit Macht wieder zurückkehren und sogar die Visionen von Voldemort verdrängen, die Harry in letzter Zeit immer wieder hatte. Bilder, wie ihn stumme Augen vorwurfsvoll anblickten, wie Körper vor ihm leblos zu Boden fielen oder wie das warme Blut aus den Wunden der Opfer spritzte. Harry schloss gequält die Augen als die Bilder wieder aufblitzten. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er diesen Mann mit seinen eigenen Zähnen getötet hatte. Beinahe spürte er den metallischen Geschmack des roten Lebenssaftes noch in seinem Mund. Verzweifelt verkroch er sich noch tiefer in Dracos Armen, der nicht so Recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, dass Harry stark war und damit fertig werden würde, doch er brauchte scheinbar noch etwas mehr Zeit.

Harry versuchte sich derweil etwas abzulenken und dachte an den letzten Bericht von Remus. Es lief alles nach Plan – bis auf Ron.

Was hatte sein früherer bester Freund vor? Remus hatte ihm erzählt, wie nachdenklich der Rothaarige immer war und dass nicht einmal Hermine oder Dumbledore den Grund für Rons „Urlaub" kannten. Doch Harry hatte selbst keine Ahnung denn in dieser Hinsicht schwiegen die Visionen vehement. Also konnte Harry Ron auch nicht aufhalten. Und abgesehen davon, dass er keinen Zauberer für die Überwachung des jungen Mannes übrig hatte, weil er alle für weitere Angriffe brauchte, war Ron auch sofort nach seiner Abreise von Hogwarts spurlos verschwunden. Selbst Harrys Suchzauber konnten ihn nicht finden. Das war einerseits gut, denn es bewies das Harrys Plan weiter Früchte trug und Ron stärker geworden war, bedeutete aber auch, dass Harry weiter im Dunkeln tappte, bis sein früherer Freund es für richtig hielt, alles aufzuklären.

Es gab keine Alternative. Aber Harry ging immer wieder die Tatsache durch den Kopf, dass Ron ihn noch immer beim Vornahmen nannte….konnte Ron etwas ahnen? Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nie verraten hatte, besonders gegenüber seiner Freunde und dafür veranstaltete er ja diesen ganzen Zirkus inklusive der brutalen Morde der Spione….

Und dann erinnerte er sich auch daran, wie Ron in Kairo abwartend und kampfbereit hinter der Säule stand, aber nur beobachtete. Er kam auch oft in Harrys Träumen vor und sah dann zu, wie dieser seine Opfer tötete. Meist hatte Harry nach solchen Träumen nicht nur Angst vor sich selbst, sondern auch vor dem ehemaligen Gryffindor. Auf welcher Seite stand Ron wohl?

Harry wusste es nicht. Wie Remus schon sagte…nur die Zeit würde das zeigen.

Harry fand allmählich sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder. So wie ihn die Auroren nicht mehr aufhalten konnten, konnte das auch Ron nicht. Und vor allem konnte Harry dem allen nicht mehr entgehen. Er war zu weit gegangen und hatte zu viel erreicht. Egal wie stark sein Gewissen ihn malträtierte er durfte nun nicht mehr aufgeben. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Was kümmerte ihn sein Gewissen, wenn es um die Existenz der Zauberwelt ging. Voldemort musste vernichtet werden und dafür war jedes Mittel recht. Und sein Weg war nun einmal der einzige Weg. Harrys Lippen fanden den Weg zu Dracos und sie versanken in einem tröstenden Kuss. Sie waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten – nicht einmal durch sich selbst.

* * *

Voldemort erwartete Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy in seinen Gemächern. Es war kurz vor drei Uhr Morgens doch das war dem Lord egal. Er brauchte dank seiner Magie nur wenig Schlaf und momentan hielt ihn der Triumpf wach. Interessiert lauschte er dem Bericht der beiden Malfoys. Sie hatten tatsächlich gefunden, was er ihnen zu suchen befohlen hatte. Und es war sogar noch rechtzeitig bei ihm angelangt. Und es wurde wirklich Zeit. Nicht nur das schon 24 seiner Spione von Potter getötet worden waren und nur noch 9 übrig blieben. Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, würde er auch diese verlieren, dessen war er sich sicher. Dann hatte er nicht nur keine Ahnung mehr, was Potter so trieb, sondern war auch für die Machenschaften des Ministeriums blind. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen.

Doch der zweite Grund war viel wichtiger.

Er entschied über alles.

Wären Lucius und Narzissa nur etwas später gekommen, hätte Voldemort sich nur noch für den Rückzug entscheiden können und wer wusste, ob er dann noch erfolgreich wieder hätte erstarken können. Aber das war jetzt bedeutungslos. Potter und Dumbledore konnten einpacken. Jetzt war er wieder im Rennen und keiner konnte ihn mehr aufhalten.

In zwei Tagen war Sommersonnenwende!

* * *

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Auch Draco erwachte und zündete aus Reflex die Kerzen an. In den letzten Nächten waren die Albträume Harrys nicht weniger geworden und er hatte es sich angewöhnt immer Licht zu machen, um die Träume zu vertreiben und sich bewusst zu machen, dass er bei Draco und in Sicherheit war.

Wie immer nahm Draco den anderen fest in die Arme und fragte dann sanft: „Alles okay?"

Doch Harry reagierte anders als sonst. Er kuschelte sich nicht verschreckt an seinen Geliebten oder suchte Trost in ihrer Leidenschaft. Der junge Mann blieb einfach starr sitzen und blickte weiter geradeaus in Nichts. Als Draco Harrys Kinn in die Hand nahm und dessen Kopf etwas drehte, blickten smaragdgrüne Augen blind durch ihn hindurch und Draco war nahe daran Panik zu bekommen. Waren die Träume so schlimm gewesen? Hielt Harry dem Druck doch nicht stand? Draco hatte ganz am Anfang nur aus diesem Grund an allem gezweifelt, doch bis jetzt hatte Harry sich als stark genug erwiesen…

Immer wieder rief der Blonde den Namen seines Geliebten und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Zuerst musste er Sirius rufen und dann vielleicht Karein oder…

Draco war gerade dabei zu seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, als Harrys Blick sich klärte und er Draco etwas desorientiert anblickte. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht kurz auf, nur um sofort wieder ernst zu werden.

Draco wagte nicht zu atmen. Er ahnte plötzlich, dass Harry keinen der üblichen Albträume gehabt hatte. Die Reaktion war völlig anders gewesen.

Und Harry bestätigte die Worte auch augenblicklich: „Ich hatte eine Vision. Es ist soweit. Ich weiß, was Voldemort vorhat. Und wir müssen schnell handeln."

Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry auf und lief nackt zum Kleiderschrank. Auch Draco fragte nicht lange. Sie hatten gewusst, dass es irgendwann passieren würde und waren vorbereitet.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes schickte er einen allgemeinen Alarm höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe los und erreichte damit alle Zauberer in Argywn Castle. Selbst die Hexen und Magier die außerhalb Argywn gerade Aufträge erledigten wurden benachrichtigt und eilten so schnell es ging zurück zum Schloss. Es war soweit.

Binnen zwei Stunden waren alle Mitglieder von Harrys Verschwörung – abgesehen von Remus – informiert und in dem großen Salon im Nordflügel versammelt. Gefüllt mit allen 124 Mitgliedern wirkte der Raum regelrecht klein, doch die Enge störte angesichts der Spannung, die fühlbar in der Luft lag, niemanden. Harry selbst stand gemeinsam mit Draco, Blaise und Sirius in der Mitte des Salons und blickte alle nachdenklich an. Neben ihm standen drei geknickte Gestalten die sich sichtbar unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.

„Ohne lang um den heißen Brei zu reden: Ich hatte vor zwei Stunden eine Vision und weiß jetzt, was Voldemort plant. Ihr alle kennt Chihaya, Lethe und Marius. Ich hatte die drei nach den Geschehnissen in Kairo beauftragt herauszufinden, ob Voldemort die Pharaonenmaske irgendwie ersetzen kann und die drei haben nichts gefunden." Jetzt wandte sich Harry freundlich direkt zu den drei Zauberern: „Wie ich euch vorhin schon versicherte, und jetzt noch einmal für alle wiederholen will: Ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf. Ihr konntet das nicht wissen. Und ich wurde durch Voldies Gefühlssturm gerade noch rechtzeitig gewarnt."

Wieder an alle gewandt erklärte Harry: „Dass Chihaya, Marius und Lethe das übersehen haben, ist nicht verwunderlich, denn wir haben es erst vor einer Stunde finden können, weil wir wussten, wo wir suchen mussten. Voldemort hat es offensichtlich schon viel eher gewusst und als ‚Plan B' in der Hinterhand behalten. In einer alten Schriftrolle aus dem ich-weiß-nicht-wievielten Jahrhundert geht hervor, dass ein späterer Pharao als Belohnung für seine Verdienste um das Land am Nil von der damaligen Magiervereinigung einen Rubin mit besonderen Kräften erhalten hat. Mehr stand da nicht und da ist es auch kein Wunder, dass die drei das nicht mit der Pharaonenmaske Ramses des IX in Verbindung brachten. Aber aus meiner Vision weiß ich, dass der Rubin gemeinsam mit dem Skarabäus und dem Königszepter des Re fast die gleiche Macht ergeben, wie mit der Pharaonenmaske in Kairo. Wie Voldemort das erfahren hat ist mir nicht ganz klar, aber Tatsache ist, dass er den Rubin schon hat."

Harry ließ die Worte wirken und vereinzelt wurden Fragen laut, was sie denn da jetzt noch tun konnten. Blaise und Draco grinsten sich verstohlen zu. Das war ihr Verdienst. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass es trotz allem noch Hoffnung gab.

Harry fuhr fort: „Erstens kann Voldemort den Zauber nur zum ägyptischen Sonnenfest durchführen, was der Sommersonnenwende am 21. Juni entspricht. Das ist in zwei Tagen. Das wäre noch nicht wirklich ein Grund zum Feiern, doch Voldie kann sich nicht irgendwo in seinem Schloss verstecken und warten bis es soweit ist. Wenn er den Zauber einsetzen will – und er will Dumbledore töten, dass weiß ich aus der Vision – muss er nahe an das Opfer heran. Das ist wohl der Grund, warum der Lord zuerst die Pharaonenmaske gesucht hat und der Rubin nur an zweiter Stelle stand. Drac und Blaise haben außerdem rausgefunden, dass der Rubin nicht ganz so stark wie die Maske ist und Voldemort muss das Opfer, was er mit einem Fluch belegen will, sehen. Wenn er Dumbledore gegenübersteht, kann er dann jedoch jeden Zauber blocken und seinen eigenen Fluch durch jeden Blockungszauber bringen. Ich möchte dann nicht in Dumbledores Haut stecken.

Natürlich könnten wir den Orden jetzt durch Remus warnen, aber das bringt uns nicht wirklich Punkte. Wir müssen das jetzt beenden, sonst findet Voldie immer wieder einen anderen Ausweg. Und wenn er durch die wenigen Spione weiß, dass der Orden gewarnt ist, lässt er sich was Neues einfallen, was ich dann nicht herausfinden könnte.

Also müssen wir die Chance nutzen, die vielleicht die einzige sein wird. Wir haben das lange genug geplant und ihr wisst im Großen und Ganzen wie alles laufen wird. Darauf haben wir ja auch so lange hingearbeitet. Wir werden warten, bis Voldemort die Falle für Dumbledore zuschnappen lässt und dann eingreifen. Wir müssen die letzten Spione töten, um für hinterher alles zu regeln und wir müssen Voldie den Rubin und möglichst auch den Skarabäus und das Königszepter abnehmen. Wie genau das passieren wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass wir ihn aufhalten können, wenn wir alles richtig machen. Nur deshalb habe ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen, obwohl er so viel gekostet hat. In den nächsten Stunden muss ich noch die Einzelheiten mit Draco und Blaise durchgehen, aber wir werden uns in 10 Stunden wieder hier treffen und unser genaues Vorgehen besprechen. In drei Tagen ist alles vorbei, so oder so."

* * *

Sorry, das es so kurz war, aber der Cliff passt einfach zu gut…/fiesgrins/ Ihr kriegt nächste Woche dann mehr, hoff ich. Bis dahin reviewt fleißig….

CU Fly


	20. Sonnenfest

Der zweite Lord

So nur ganz schnell bevor ich in Urlaub verschwinde…

At Feilian: Danke danke danke/g/ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. /hoff/

At Taen: na da ist ja gut, dass du weiter gelesen hast…sonst wärst du ja abtrünnig geworden, und das können wir doch nicht zulassen; lies ruhig weiter! Freu mich über jeden Fan/jippie/

At burninangel84: Und auch dir herzlichsten Dank…bei so viel Lob muss ich mich ja wirklich anstrengen, und bald weiter schreiben…/michandenPCfessel/

So das wars…bis demnächst…genießt die letzten schönen Tage und freut euch auf die nächsten Pitel.

Pairing: Ron/Hermine, Harry/ Draco, Blaise/Sajin, Subaru/Yu, Remus/Sirius

Und zur Info, es kommen noch so 7-8 Pitel und dann war's das. Also freut euch auf die baldige Auflösung aller Fragen und bleibt mir treu!

Der zweite Lord

20. Sonnenfest

Remus starrte angestrengt auf den Eingang der Pyramide. Die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze und der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen den Körper hinab. Der Mann seufzte. Da hatte sich Voldemort eine tolle Stelle für seinen Raubzug ausgedacht. Ganz prima. Konnten sie diesen Kampf nicht nach Grönland verlegen, oder noch besser – in die Arktis.

Wieder seufzte Remus und wischte sich mit seinem schon lange durchnässten Taschentuch versuchsweise über das Gesicht. Es brachte nicht viel, aber man konnte es sich ja einbilden.

Plötzlich entstand eine Bewegung am Eingang der einsamen Pyramide.

Das sandfarbene Gebäude, 30 Kilometer südlich von Luxor erhob sich 10 Meter über die eintönige Wüste und ringsum war nichts als Sand. Tiere gab es hier nicht und es wehte fast kein Lüftchen. Und dennoch war die Wüste nicht leblos. Remus selbst war bis zur Hälfte von Sand bedeckt und durch seinen ockerfarbenen Umhang noch zusätzlich vor einer Entdeckung geschützt. Ebenso wie er waren die circa 300 Auroren und Ordensmitglieder im Sand verborgen und beobachteten und warteten. Die Bewegung wiederholte sich und plötzlich kam eine Gestalt in dunklem Umhang aus dem steinernen Eingang geschritten.

Remus fühlte die Spannung in seinem Körper und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Es war soweit. Das Spiel begann.

Erst gestern hatte Helga Lancaster ihnen von Voldemorts Plan berichtet, die zerstörte Pharaonenmaske durch einen ebenso mächtigen Gegenstand zu ersetzen. Der „Rubin der Magier", wie er in den Büchern genannt wurde, sollte angeblich hier in dieser Pyramide aus dem 10. Jahrhundert vor Christus verwahrt sein. Es hatte die Auroren mehrere Stunden gekostet, mit diversen Suchzaubern endlich ein Buch über den Rubin zu finden und so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sich der Edelstein noch immer hier befand und keinem Grabräuber in die Hände gefallen war, wenn es so schwierig war, Informationen darüber zu finden. Helga hatte nicht viele Einzelheiten sagen können. Voldemort hatte zwar den Einsatzbefehl für einige seiner Todesser gegeben, aber nicht genau gesagt, wann das ganze stattfinden sollte. Zumindest wusste Dumbledore, dass das Zeitfenster des Lords sehr klein war, wollte er die Macht des Skarabäus, des Zepters des Re und des Rubins noch zu der nächsten Sommersonnenwende freisetzen. Die war heute Nacht!

Nach dem Überfall auf Kairo hatte es nur wenige Stunden gedauert, bis Dumbledore wusste, was Voldemort mit der Pharaonenmaske geplant hatte und sie hatten erfolglos versucht herauszufinden, ob die Maske durch irgendetwas ersetzt werden konnte. Selbst Dumbledore wusste noch immer nicht, ob der Rubin die gleichen Funktionen übernehmen konnte, wie die Maske. Nur durch Helgas eindringliche Mitteilung, dass Voldemort diese Möglichkeit angedeutet hatte, waren sie jetzt alle hier versammelt. Niemand wusste, wie der Rubin wirken würde, sollte Voldemort ihn bekommen und keiner der Auroren hatte Lust abzuwarten, was dann passieren würde. Also hatten sie sich hier versteckt und warteten auf die Todesser.

Und scheinbar waren sie nun endlich da. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und die dunkle Gestalt war nur undeutlich zu sehen. Doch ihr folgten weitere. Was Remus und die anderen so irritierte, war, dass sie AUS der Pyramide kamen. Hatten sie den Rubin etwa schon? Die Auroren hatten den Edelstein in dem steinernen Gemäuer nicht gefunden, obwohl sie alles mit Suchzaubern abgesucht hatten. Vielleicht war Voldemort erfolgreicher als sie gewesen.

Das wäre gefährlich. Die exakte Zeit für den Beginn des magischen Festes am 21. Juni war 22:53 Uhr – in eineinhalb Stunden. Das würde knapp werden.

Remus spürte das vertraute Kribbeln im Nacken und wusste, dass Dumbledore einen Warnzauber ausgeschickt hatte. Wenn Voldemort den Rubin wirklich schon hatte, dann blieben ihnen nur noch 90 Minuten, um ihn dem Lord wieder abzujagen.

Plötzlich spürte Remus einen weiteren Warnzauber und er wusste eindeutig, dass dieser nicht vom Orden oder den Auroren kam. Harry war auch hier!

Und plötzlich ahnte Remus, was das alles hier bedeutete. Es war einfach nur eine ziemlich geschickt eingefädelte Falle. Voldemort wusste, dass sie hier waren. Er hatte wahrscheinlich den Rubin auch schon längst in seinem Besitz, weshalb sie ihn in der Pyramide gar nicht hatten finden können. Voldemort hatte die Spione in seinen Reihen einfach dazu benutzt, den Auroren eine falsche Information zu übermitteln und brauchte nur zu warten.

Und wie auf Kommando tauchten plötzlich rings um die große Pyramide und auch in einem weiten Kreis um die wartenden Auroren herum Todesser auf.

Spätestens jetzt mussten alle begriffen haben, was hier geschah, denn die versteckten Männer und Frauen sprangen in Wolken aus heißem Sand und Staub auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch sie waren eingekesselt. Die 300 Auroren sahen sich von beiden Seiten von mindestens doppelt so vielen Gefolgsleuten in schwarzen Roben umzingelt und ohne noch Zeit zum Organisieren zu haben, wurden sie auch schon angegriffen. Den Anfang machte die äußere Reihe der Todesser, die vorrückte und gleichzeitig unzählige Flüche auf die Zauberer unter Dumbledore losließen. Nur wenige trafen und viele prallten an den Schutzschilden ab, doch nun rückten auch die Todesser auf der Innenseite heran und die Auroren hatten fast keinen Handlungsspielraum. Dass eine Appariersperre über dem Gebiet lag, wurde schon in den ersten drei Sekunden klar und so mussten sich die Zauberer selbst helfen. Grüppchen rotteten sich zusammen, stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und deckten so ihre ungeschützten Seiten. Die ersten Schutzschilde versagten jedoch schon und noch immer rückten die Todesser vor. Dass auch in deren Reihen Gestalten zu Boden fielen und Lücken in der Linie hinterließen, bemerkte man noch nicht wirklich. Die Übermacht war einfach zu groß.

Remus fand sich nach wenigen Minuten Seite an Seite mit Hermine, Bill Weasley und drei Auroren wieder, die er nur vom Sehen her kannte. Fluch um Fluch verließ seinen Zauberstab und lichtete die Kampflinie der Todesser vor ihm weiter, doch noch immer waren es zu viele. Warum kam Harry nicht endlich? Er hatte von der Falle gewusst, das war klar. Remus hatte selbst erst heute Morgen von der Aktion erfahren und sie ja selbst noch für relativ harmlos gehalten. Von ihm konnte Harry das nicht wissen, also hatte er es selbst herausgefunden und auch gewusst, dass es eben nur eine Falle war. Nicht genug, dass er Remus nicht vorher gewarnt hatte, nun ließ sich der Junge auch nicht blicken, obwohl sie immer mehr Verluste einstecken mussten! Was hielt den jungen Mann auf?

Und wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort tauchten plötzlich Besen in der Ferne auf. Remus konnte nicht sagen wie viele, aber er wusste ja selbst, dass Harry nur etwas mehr als hundert Mitstreiter hatte. Hoffentlich reichte das aus. Auch die anderen Auroren hatten die Neuankömmlinge nun gesichtet und ein Stöhnen ging durch die Kämpfenden. Verbündete konnten das nicht sein, denn so viel mehr Auroren gab es nicht, die ihnen so schnell zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Und als die ersten Flieger näher kamen, wurden die Ahnungen bestätigt. Harry Potter war hier.

Jeder Auror – mit Ausnahme von Remus natürlich – glaubte nun an den Untergang. Potter würde sich als lachender Dritter verstehen und die Unterlegenen Auroren rücksichtslos mit angreifen. Schon schwirrten die ersten Flüche von den Besen herab und trafen über das Feld verteilt 5 Auroren. Die fliegenden Zauberer schwirrten über das Schlachtgetümmel und gaben ihren Vorteil der Beweglichkeit nur auf, wenn ihre Besen durch Flüche zerstört wurden. Nun flirrten die Zaubersprüche nicht nur am Boden hin und her, sondern wurden auch in die Luft abgefeuert.

Doch plötzlich ging eine Unruhe durch die Reihen der Auroren. Alles hatte mit Snape begonnen. Dieser stand gleich drei Todessern fast allein gegenüber und wurde hart bedrängt. Und plötzlich, als drei Crucio auf den Tränkemeister zurasten, landete eine Gestalt vor dem Mann und fing mit ihrem Schutzschild die verheerenden Sprüche ab, als wäre es nichts. Dann drehte sich ein Blonder Haarschopf zu dem Professor um und Draco grinste Snape etwas schief an. Dieser konnte nur verblüfft blinzeln. Zum nachdenken kam der ältere Mann gar nicht, denn die Todesser gaben nicht auf. Gemeinsam mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler konnte Snape sie jedoch zurückdrängen und zwei davon sogar töten.

Und Snape war nicht der einzige, der so oder ähnlich von einem von Harrys Mitstreitern gerettet wurde. Letztendlich kämpften die Auroren Seite an Seite mit ihren früheren Feinden gegen die Todesser und allmählich zeichnete sich eine Wendung ab. Keiner der Auroren verstand, was hier geschah. Doch es half ihnen zu überleben und zu siegen und das war das Wichtigste. Gedanken über das Wie und Warum konnte man sich später noch machen.

Irgendwann gelang es dann den Auroren, sich zu sammeln. Sie hatten starke Verluste erlitten, und viele waren verletzt oder betäubt, doch noch gaben sie nicht auf. An ihrer Seite kämpften noch immer die Gefolgsleute Harrys und schickten Fluch auf Fluch gegen die Todesser, die ebenfalls stark dezimiert worden waren. Doch Dumbledore und einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern war die Differenzierung aufgefallen, die Harrys Leute zwischen den einzelnen Todessern machten. Die meisten höheren Zauberer des Lords wurden gnadenlos mit tödlichen Flüchen der schwarzen Magie angegriffen und es war meist den Männern und Frauen Harrys zu verdanken, dass überhaupt so viele gestorben waren. Doch viele der niedrigen Todesser wurden einfach nur mit starken Betäubungs- oder Lähmflüchen getroffen. Als würden sie aus irgendeinem Grund Rücksicht verdienen! Manche wurden sogar durch Harrys Zauberer vor den Auroren geschützt!

Warum schonte Harry die eine Hälfte der Todesser und tötete die andere? Was hatte er überhaupt vor? Warum kämpfte er monatelang gegen die Auroren, nur um jetzt mit ihnen die letzte Schlacht zu bestreiten?

Dumbledore wusste darauf keine Antwort. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte er eine vage Ahnung, doch sie befanden sich noch immer im Kampf. Darum konnten sie sich später kümmern.

Plötzlich erklang ein Warnruf Harrys, der über den ganzen Platz hallte und scheinbar jeden seiner Gefolgsleute erreichte. Die Auroren sahen sich verwirrt um, als einige der Zauberer ihre Plätze verließen und zu Harry hineilten. Die anderen übernahmen dafür mit doppelter Anstrengung die Aufgaben der verschwundenen.

Auch Dumbledore war durch den Warnruf aufgeschreckt worden. Bis vor kurzem war es noch relativ ruhig um ihn gewesen. Zusätzlich zu seinem Schutzschild, dass er vorsichtshalber aufgebaut hatte, befanden sich Remus, Hermine und viele andere Ordensmitglieder in seiner Nähe, als wollten sie die Feinde besonders gut von dem Schulleiter abhalten. Doch nun stand Harry nur wenige Schritte vor Dumbledore und blickte ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an. Und dann sah er zur Seite und der alte Mann folgte seinem Blick. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Voldemort war keine 10 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Umgeben von seinen engsten Vertrauten und in den Händen hielt er die drei mächtigen Gegenstände der ägyptischen Mythologie: Der Skarabäus des Re, das Königszepter des Re und der Rubin der Magier!

Ein Blick zu den blassen Sternen ließen Dumbledore erneut zusammenzucken. Es war schon nach 23 Uhr. Der Kampf hatte viel länger gedauert, als er gedacht hatte. Die Zeit der Sommersonnenwende war da. Und Voldemort stand mit allen drei Artefakten vor ihm. Dumbledore wusste plötzlich, dass sein Leben nur noch am seidenen Faden hing und das Voldemorts Sieg nur noch Augenblicke entfernt war. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Wenn Voldemort heute gewann, hatte er den ultimativen Sieg erreicht. Das durfte nicht geschehen!

Doch plötzlich raste von hinten ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf den dunklen Lord zu. Er traf einen der Todesser, die ihren Herrn wie ein lebendiger Schutzwall umgaben und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Immer mehr Avadas leuchteten auf und trafen. Dumbledore hatte schon die Hoffnung, dass alles gut enden würde, als ein Schrei ertönte.

„Dad, nein! Airlobus" Es war Draco, der das geschrieen hatte und dessen Zauberstab nur auf den schwindenden Kreis von Todessern zeigte. Doch kein Todesfluch verließ dessen Spitze. Ein starker aber harmloser Wind fuhr über die Todesser und lüftete die schwarzen Kapuzen der Männer und Frauen. Unter zweien kamen die silberblonden Haare der Malfoys zum Vorschein und Draco rannte nun auf seine Eltern zu, scheinbar ohne sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu sein. Doch Dumbledores Blick auf Harry ließ ihn erneut an all dem zweifeln. Er hatte Entsetzten, Enttäuschung oder wenigstens Wut über Dracos Verrat erwartet, aber Harry lächelte. Und sein Lächeln galt dem Schulleiter. Als wolle er sagen: ‚Ich weiß viel mehr als du ahnst und ich bestimme, was weiter geschieht.' Und Dumbledore zweifelte nicht daran, dass es so war. Draco war mittlerweile bei seinen Eltern angelangt, die als einzige noch vor Voldemort standen. Alle anderen Todesser lagen leblos am Boden und rührten sich nicht. Und auch Voldemort ignorierte alles um sich herum. Er war von einem starken Schutzschild umgeben, ähnlich wie Dumbledores eigenem und wie Harrys beim Sturm auf Hogwarts, was weder Angriffe durchließ, noch eigene Zauber gestattete und nur wirkte, wenn der Zauberer seinen Standort nicht veränderte. Doch Voldemort brauchte noch nicht selbst zaubern. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die drei ägyptischen Artefakte in seinen Händen und wirkte den Zauber, der Dumbledores Tod bedeuten würde, trotz des magischen Schutzes. Er bekam gar nicht mit, wie sich Harrys Leute und die Auroren immer enger um ihn aufstellten und wie Draco hastig auf Lucius und Narzissa zu lief.

Harry war nur wenige Meter von Draco entfernt und sah zufrieden, dass Blaise, Sajin und der mit einer Kaputze bedeckte Sirius die nahen Auroren daran hinderten auch die beiden Malfoys zu töten. Draco sollte Gelegenheit haben, seinen Vater und seine Mutter zu überzeugen.

Dieser hatte auch vor, diese Chance zu nutzen, doch Lucius kam ihm zuvor: „Was willst du, Sohn?" Es klang abfällig. „Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Du hast uns verraten, also halte dich fern von uns!"

Doch Draco ignorierte die ablehnende Haltung seines Vaters: „Dad, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht so einfach vertrauen kannst. Aber ich bitte dich mir zuzuhören. Ich weiß, dass du Voldemort nur dienst um uns zu schützen. Ich weiß, dass du ihn hasst, aber keine andere Alternative gesehen hast. Aber ich habe sie gefunden – in Harry. Er will nur Voldemort töten, nur das ist unser Ziel. Es wird keinen zweiten Lord geben. Dad, vertrau mir! Ich hab dich nicht verraten, das könnte ich nie. Aber dieses Spiel musste sein, um dich und Mum zu schützen. Bitte hilf uns gegen ihn." Draco blickte seinen Vater atemlos und erwartungsvoll an, der die ganze Zeit kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte. Doch es war Narzissa, die den ersten Schritt tat. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, als sie aus dem Schatten Voldemorts heraustrat und ihren Sohn umarmte.

„Ich wusste es. Ich habe es immer gewusst."

Nun trat auch Lucius von Voldemort fort und nickte erst Draco und dann auch Harry ernst zu.

Sarkastisch meinte er: „Du hast zu viel von mir, Draco. Müssen eigentlich alle Malfoys ihr Leben für das ihrer Liebsten aufs Spiel setzen?"

Da lachte Draco befreit auf und wollte auf seinen Vater zulaufen.

Doch eine Stimme durchschnitt die relative Stille. „Draco, es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir haben nur noch Sekunden."

Der Blonde drehte sich alarmiert zu Harry um und folgte dann augenblicklich dessen Geste. Tatsächlich. Voldemort schlug soeben die Augen auf, die er während seiner Konzentration geschlossen hatte. Sein Blick war auf Dumbledore fixiert, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab dem Lord genau gegenüber stand. Beinahe hätte Draco vergessen, warum sie hier waren!

Noch immer wurden von den Auroren Zaubersprüche auf Voldemort abgefeuert, doch keiner traf sein Ziel. Die lebendige Mauer aus Todessern war zwar nicht mehr vorhanden, doch der magische Schutzschild des Lords hielt stand. Theoretisch war dieser Schutzwall durch nichts zu durchbrechen, solange sich der Zauberer darin still verhielt und keinen Gegenangriff plante. Voldemort könnte ewig da stehen bleiben und warten, bis die Auroren sich verausgabt hätten. Die einzige Chance, ihn zu besiegen, war der Zeitpunkt, in dem der Feind Dumbledore mit seinem durch die ägyptische Magie verstärkten Fluch angriff. Nur dann konnte Voldemort besiegt werden, weil er dann den Schutzschild aufheben musste, doch der Preis wäre zu hoch.

Natürlich wäre Dumbledore bereit gewesen, diesen Preis zu zahlen, doch er hatte nicht mit Harry gerechnet.

Auf ein Kommando Harrys begannen alle seine Anhänger, die sich zuvor um Voldemort versammelt hatten gleichzeitig ihre mächtigsten Sprüche auszusenden. Lichtstrahlen rasten auf Voldemort zu und prallten Zentimeter vor diesem auf eine unsichtbare Barriere. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wirkte der Lord wie in eine schützende, leuchtende Glocke gehüllt, die jeden weiteren Angriff nur zu Boden leitete und wirkungslos verpuffen ließ. Schon bald brachen einige der Zauberer vor Erschöpfung zusammen, doch Harry gab nicht auf. Immer mehr Flüche schickte er gegen seinen Feind und bald wirkte es, als würde ein kontinuierlicher Lichtstrahl von seinem Zauberstab bis zu der Glocke um Voldemort existieren. Draco und Blaise standen entschlossen neben Harry und griffen Voldemort ebenfalls immer wieder an, angefeuert durch Harrys Rufe.

Und Dumbledore und die Auroren sahen noch viele weitere Zauberer und Hexen. Bei Harrys Angriff hatten viele ihre eigenen Zauber eingestellt und nur verblüfft auf diese Macht geblickt. Was da an Magie entfesselt wurde, reichte eigentlich um mächtige Dinge zu vollbringen, doch an diesem Schutzschild mussten sie versagen. Niemand verstand, warum Harry nicht einfach aufgab und wartete, bis Voldemort von sich aus den Zauber aufhob. Nur in dem Augenblick, wo der Lord Dumbledore angriff bestand eine Chance ihn zu besiegen. Was Harrys Leute da taten, war doch sinnlos! Und doch gaben sie nicht auf. Noch immer sanken einige Hexen und Zauberer erschöpft zu Boden, doch es standen auch noch genügend. Neben Harry, Draco und Blaise sah Dumbledore einen kapuzenverhüllten Mann, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Hinter Blaise stand ein rothaariger Junge, der scheinbar die wortlose Magie beherrschte und Blaise stützte, der schon etwas schwächelte. Weitere Zauberer die Dumbledore nicht kannte, umzingelten Voldemort. Karein, Sarah, Yu, Subaru, Kei, Mareike, Fieré, Lolâ, Andrey, Leeza, Marius, Lethe und noch viele mehr.

Plötzlich blinzelte der Schulleiter. Ein Warnruf löste sich ohne sein Zutun von seinen Lippen, doch Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy zielten nicht auf Harry, Draco oder irgendeinen ihrer Verbündeten. Ihre Flüche trafen zielsicher auf Voldemorts Schild und die beiden reihten sich in die Angriffslinie ein ohne zu zögern. Und dann sah der alte Mann auch, wie Remus vortrat und seinen Zauberstab hob. Ihm folgten Hermine und Severus. Selbst McGonagall und die restlichen Lehrer von Hogwarts und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens unterstützten Harrys Bemühungen und ließen die leuchtende Glocke zum Schwingen bringen. Nun zögerte auch Dumbledore nicht länger, sondern schickte seinerseits mächtige Magie gegen seinen langjährigen Feind.

Da standen sie nun. Harrys Verbündete, die Weasleys – inklusive Ron, der in den letzten Minuten das Schalchtfeld erreicht und sich wortlos Harrys Angriff angeschlossen hatte – der Phönixorden, die mächtigsten Auroren und sogar zwei ehemalige Todesser – Narzissa und Lucius.

Sekundenlang geschah nichts. Voldemort stand einfach nur halb grinsend, halb erstaunt unter seinem magischen Schutz und die Flüche prallten weiterhin ab, oder wurden harmlos abgelenkt.

Zweifel kam in einigen auf, ob sie dies überhaupt schaffen konnten. Ein solcher Schutzschild galt seid jeher als unzerstörbar.

Doch plötzlich erklangen Worte über dem Schlachtfeld. Harry sprach zwar nur mit sich selbst, doch alle hatten es gehört und es gab ihnen neuen Mut: „Ich hab soviel aufgegeben, um das zu schaffen. Jetzt bringe ich es auch zu Ende." Und alle folgten diesem Satz.

Jeder suchte sein letztes bisschen Kraft zusammen und schickte noch mächtigere, noch stärkere Sprüche auf Voldemort los und plötzlich entstand eine Explosion aus Licht in ihrer Mitte und die Wucht warf die geblendeten Zauberer und Hexen zurück oder zu Boden. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille und keiner rührte sich. Viele blinzelten erfolglos die Tränen fort und versuchten mehr als nur bunte Kreise zu sehen. Doch dann wurde klar, dass vor ihnen nichts mehr war außer einem verbrannten Fleck Wüstensand. Voldemort war tot!

Zauberstäbe erhellten allmählich die Gegend und ungläubig starrten die Auroren und selbst Dumbledore auf den verbrannten Fleck. Sollte es das gewesen sein? Zugegeben, sie hatten fast alle ihre Kräfte mobilisieren müssen und viele waren gestorben oder im Kampf schwer verletzt worden. Doch irgendwie hatte sich Dumbledore diese letzte, endgültige Schlacht immer anders vorgestellt – schwerer, gefährlicher, länger andauernd. Nun hatten sie nur ein wenig gekämpft, ihre Macht gegen Voldemort geschickt und plötzlich sollte er tot sein? Das war so unwirklich.

Viele der Auroren begannen sich unwillkürlich umzusehen, als würde Voldemort jeden Moment hinter ihnen wieder auftauchen und erneut angreifen. Konnte er tatsächlich endgültig besiegt worden sein? Zumindest die noch verbliebenen Todesser glaubten dies. Und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu. Seid dem Tod des Lords brannte ihnen allen der linke Unterarm. Das Todessermal begann sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen aufzulösen und das war das eindeutige Zeichen, dass Voldemort nun für immer vernichtet worden war. Auch Lucius und Narzissa krümmten sich vor Schmerz zu Boden und wurden von Blaise und Draco gestützt.

Über das ganze Schlachtfeld verteilt knieten nun stöhnende Zauberer und Hexen zwischen den ratlosen Auroren und hielten ihre Unterarme weit von sich.

Doch noch immer handelten die Ministeriumsangestellten nicht. Noch immer glaubten sie nicht an die Tatsachen. Wer jedoch handelte, war Harry.

Der Junge drehte sich zu Sajin und schickte diesen mit einem Nicken zu Blaise hinüber, welcher nun vor Schwäche doch zusammen gebrochen war. Auch andere Zauberer spürten nun, dass sie sich zu stark verausgabt hatten und selbst die Auroren bemerkten ihre Schwäche, so dass sie gegen Harrys Befehl nichts unternehmen konnten. Natürlich war nach Voldemorts Vernichtung die Appariersperre aufgehoben worden. Harrys „Rückzug!" hallte über das gesamte Schlachtfeld und erreichte alle seine Gefolgsleute. Diese reagierten, soweit sie noch dazu in der Lage waren, schnappten sich bewusstlose oder geschwächte Freunde und apparierten oder verschwanden per Portschlüssel noch bevor die Auroren darüber nachdenken konnten. Und Harrys Leute nahmen auch jene Todesser mit, die sie im Laufe der Schlacht nur ohnmächtig gezaubert hatten. Innerhalb von einer Minute war die Wüste praktisch entvölkert. Die Auroren und die gefallenen Zauberer aller drei Parteien war alles, was noch am Fuße der Pyramide stand – und natürlich Harry. Dieser hatte zwar den Abzug seiner Leute beobachtet, schien selbst jedoch nicht daran zu denken, ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Sajin war mit Lucius und Narzissa verschwunden, kehrte aber nach Augenblicken an Blaise Seite zurück und stützte diesen. Draco stand an Sirius gelehnt da und versuchte wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Yu und Subaru kümmerten sich um Kei und Lolâ und Karein hielt ihre Schwester im Arm, die bei Voldemorts Tod mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein geschlagen war. Wenige andere Zauberer waren ebenfalls noch anwesend, weil sie einfach noch zu schwach waren, um zu fliehen. Sie warteten darauf, dass ihre Freunde sie abholten, nachdem sie andere Zauberer nach Argywn Castle gebracht hatten.

Doch nun endlich, zwei Minuten nach Harrys Ruf reagierte Dumbledore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihren zweiten Feind. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder folgten seinem Beispiel und umzingelten Harry und seine Verbündeten, obwohl auch sie nicht den Eindruck machten, eine Flucht wirklich verhindern zu können, so geschwächt waren sie. Snape stützte McGonagall. Mad-Eye Moody kümmerte sich um Molly, Hermine und Tonks hielten sich gegenseitig und Arthur Weasley zitterte so stark, dass er beinahe seinen Stab verlor.

Und Harry lächelte nur unergründlich. Seine Zauberstabhand hing harmlos an seiner Seite, er wurde von allen Seiten bedroht und seine Verbündeten waren nicht in der Lage zu fliehen oder gerettet zu werden, da einige noch etwas kräftigere Auroren wieder eine Appariersperre über das Gebiet legten. Man konnte die Gedanken der Auroren fast lesen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit mit Potter gekämpft ohne zu wissen warum. Es war um ihre Sicherheit gegangen und offenbar hatte der Junge ihnen gegen Voldemort geholfen, also hatten sie den Beistand ohne Fragen akzeptiert. Doch nun war Voldemort tot. Und den Ministeriumsangestellten kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, was Harry in den letzten Monaten getan und gesagt hatte. Er war ihr Feind, egal auf welcher Seite er heute gekämpft hatte. Er hatte Auroren und Ordensmitglieder getötet und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Und selbst in diesem Kampf hatte er zu Beginn noch 5 Auroren getötet. Außerdem hatte er viele Todesser geschont und sie durch seine Verbündeten sogar entführen lassen, bevor sie dem Zauberergericht übergeben werden konnten. Er half willentlich ihren Feinden – da zählte es nicht mehr sehr viel, dass er Voldemort mit getötet hatte. Potter wäre sicher geflohen, hätte er es gekonnt und dann hätte er seinen Kampf garantiert wieder aufgenommen. Hier bot sich die einmalige Chance, den ehemaligen Schüler Dumbledores endgültig unschädlich zu machen. Dieser Tag würde in die Geschichte eingehen als der Tag, an dem gleich zwei Feinde der Zaubererwelt besiegt worden waren.

So dachten die Auroren, während sie vorsichtig näher rückten und noch immer drohend ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hielten. Doch niemand sprach den ersten Fluch. Selbst Dumbledore zögerte, denn noch immer lächelte Harry beinahe sanft und undeutbar. Draco löste sich von dem verhüllten Mann und ging schwankend auf Harry zu. Scheinbar wussten auch die Verbündeten des Jungen nicht, was sie nun tun sollten. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlten sich die Auroren wieder überlegen und rückten noch näher. Sajin hob Blaise auf seine Arme, und rückte näher an Sirius. Auch Yu und Subaru stützten Kei und trugen ihn näher zu Sarah und Karein. Lolâ stolperte ebenfalls in die Mitte des Kreises und musste von einer weiteren Hexe aufgefangen werden.

Dumbledore wollte Harry gerade zur Aufgabe auffordern, als Draco seinen Freund erreicht und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Harry erwachte wie aus einem Traum, drehte sich zu Draco um und brach noch in der Bewegung zusammen. Sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und Draco folgte, mit Harry in seinen Armen.

Der blonde Mann bekam Panik. So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. Harry hatte doch die ganze Zeit noch gehandelt und sogar noch den Rückzug überwacht. Was war plötzlich los? Harry versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch es misslang. Von seiner Stirn tropfte Blut und Draco konnte sehen, dass es von Harrys Narbe kam, die sich rot von der blassen Haut abhob. Die Auroren waren gestoppt und wussten nun schon wieder nicht, was sie tun sollten. Kein anderer der Kämpfer war bei Voldemort explosivem Abgang verletzt worden. War das eine Falle, die Potters Flucht decken sollte? Wachsam blickten sie sich um und verhinderten, dass der kapuzenverhüllte Mann auch noch zu Draco und Harry eilen konnte. Als dieser daraufhin wütend seine Kapuze lüftete ging ein erstauntes Murmeln durch die reihen der Ordensmitglieder. Sie hatten Sirius erkannt und konnten nicht begreifen, wie dieser wieder hier sein konnte – noch dazu auf Potters Seite.

Sirius ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe und kniete sich neben Draco. Sein besorgter Blick glitt über Harry, doch er fand abgesehen von der blutenden Narbe auf der Stirn keine Verletzungen. Er wollte gerade die Hand nach Harry ausstrecken, als dieser die Augen wieder aufschlug.

„Es ist alles okay. Kümmer' dich um die anderen. Keiner flieht mehr. Ich erkläre alles, wenn ich wieder auf den Beinen bin.", sein Flüstern erreichte Sirius nur gerade so, doch er nickte und erhob sich wieder. Sein Blick traf Remus besorgtes Gesicht und er versuchte ein Lächeln, was nur mäßig ausfiel. Hoffentlich ging das gut.

Die Auroren rückten nun endgültig vor und nahmen die verbliebenen 16 Zauberer mit magischen Fesseln gefangen. Auch Draco und Harry wurden getrennt. Mit magisch auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen und entwaffnet standen sie alle da und warteten auf ihren Abtransport. Sirius sorgte dafür, dass selbst der hitzige Subaru nicht gegen die Verhaftung aufbegehrte. Die Verletzten wurden jedoch nicht besonders sanft behandelt und Draco musste mit ansehen, wie Harry von einem der Auroren brutal hochgezogen und vorwärts gestoßen wurde. Natürlich hielt das Harrys geschwächter Körper nicht aus und der Junge brach erneut zusammen. Draco bäumte sich wütend gegen die magischen Fesseln auf, doch sie hielten mühelos stand und ein Blick von Sirius ließ den Blonden ergeben still halten. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Trotzdem beäugte er den Auror wütend, wie er erneut auf Harry zuging und mit dem Fuß ausholte, um nach dem am Boden liegenden zu treten.

Doch plötzlich erklang ein Zauberspruch und der Auror stürzte rückwärts zu Boden, als der Fluch ihn nur auf einem Bein stehend erwischte. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf. Die anderen Auroren waren gerade dabei, ihre bewusstlosen Kameraden einzusammeln oder die Toten abzutransportieren. Sie hatten sich um Potters Misshandlung nicht wirklich gekümmert, denn immerhin war er der Feind. Doch als nun jemand den Auror zurück hielt, fuhren einige herum und suchten die mögliche Gefahrenquelle. Vielleicht war ja ein Verbündeter Potters zurückgekehrt und wollte ihn befreien.

Doch es war Ron, der da vor dem Verletzten stand und noch immer mit dem Zauberstab auf den Auror zeigte.

„Ich kümmere mich um Harry!", war jedoch alles, was Ron dazu sagte. Dann steckte er seinen Stab ein und hob seinen früheren besten Freund unendlich behutsam auf die Arme. Harry war bei dem Sturz ohnmächtig geworden und hing nun beinahe leblos in den Armen des Rothaarigen. Dieser kümmerte sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten um die entsetzten Blicke der Ordensmitglieder oder die geflüsterten Kommentare der Auroren. Selbst Hermine ignorierte ihr Freund und ging mit Harry im Arm an einigen Zauberern vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdige.

„Bleib stehen und beweise, dass du kein Verräter bist. Du hast Potter für meinen Geschmack zu lange nachgetrauert. Wer sagt uns, dass du ihn jetzt nicht einfach hinter unserem Rücken rettest?"

Das war Mad-Eye Moody und einige der Auroren nickten bekräftigend mit den Köpfen. Die eigenen Verwundeten und selbst Draco und der Rest der Gefangenen war vergessen.

Doch Ron grinste nur abfällig. „Glaub mir Moody. Ich hatte Recht, Harry zu vertrauen und nichts würde mir lieber sein, als ihn vor solchen wie dir zu schützen. Aber wie du sicher bemerkt hast, hätte Harry die ganze Zeit, als ihr geblendet und verblüfft nach Voldemorts Überresten gesucht habt, handeln können. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre er schon längst in Sicherheit und läge nicht hier und müsste seine Verletzungen aushalten. Harry wollte nicht fliehen, dass sollte allmählich auch dem letzten klar geworden sein. Also wenn du erlaubst bringe ich den ‚Feind' jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey und ich rate euch allen, Harrys Leute etwas besser zu behandeln. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was sie für euch getan haben."

Besonders das Wort Feind hatte Ron so sarkastisch gesprochen, dass jeder erschrocken zusammengezuckt war. Die Ordensmitglieder, die über Rons Worte nachdachten, begriffen langsam, dass der Junge Recht hatte. Harry war freiwillig hier geblieben, während alle anderen geflohen waren. Wieder einmal wussten sie nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und nicht nur Dumbledore fragte sich, was Ron wusste. Remus, der für die Aufräumarbeiten abkommandiert worden war – wahrscheinlich um ihn aus Sirius Nähe zu bekommen und nicht in Versuchung zu führen, seinem alten Freund zu helfen – hatte nach seiner Rückkehr Rons Worte mitbekommen und blickte dem Jungen überrascht hinterher. Dann fanden seine Augen Sirius und Draco, die Ron ebenfalls verwundert und erleichtert nachblickten und nur unwissend den Kopf schütteln konnten. Was auch immer Ron in der letzten Woche erfahren hatte, er schien Harry noch mehr zu vertrauen, als zuvor. Und offensichtlich war Harry bei ihm in guten Händen. Es würde sich schon bald zeigen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Und jetzt düse ich für 6 Tage nach Scotland ab und mach die Schotten mit ihren Röcken unsicher…./g/ Danach geht's dann weiter, ich kann euch ja nicht so lange am Cliff hängen lassen. Und mein Beta hat grad Ferien, da kommt das Pitel auch wirklich bald. Also dann Reviewt fleißig. CU Fly 


	21. Erkenntnisse

Der zweite Lord

Hi es hat ja nun wirklich arg lang gedauert, das war gar nicht so geplant…lag sowohl an mir, als an meinem Beta…..Ich entschuldige mich mal in unser beider Namen…/g/

/Plätzchenverteil/

So aber dafür kriegt ihr endlich Rons Urlaub und das 22. kommt innerhalb der nächsten Woche…und der Rest wird über Weihnachten geschrieben, weil da hab ich ja massig Zeit…/lol/

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, ich lös den halben Cliff ja auch bald auf. /lol/ Nur um ihn durch einen noch fieseren zu ersetzen. (Beta Seri-chan/bestätigendnick/)

Schottland war toll, nur leider etwas verregnet….keine Röcke, leider, aber dafür viel Whiskey und Guinness…ich rate jedem davon ab…beides schmeckt scheußlichst.

Aber sonst sind die Leute alle nett und die Landschaft ist herrlich, wenn man sie im Nebel und Regen mal erkennt. /kicher/

Oh und dann stell ich mal ne Frage: Wer war besser. HP3 oder 4 ich kann mich irgendwie nicht so ganz entscheiden! Aber ich weiß sicher, ich hätte gern das Frettchen und einen der Minidrachen aus dem Beutel/irrkicher/süüüüüüüß/

So das hätten wir. Ich wünsche allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und viele Geschenke und noch mehr Süßes. Wir sehen uns danach ja wieder zum 22. Bleibt schön brav dran, denn es nähert ja nun langsam dem Ende….nur noch vier offizielle Pitel und ein Spezial für alle Draco- und Lemonfans…..zumindest ist das noch geplant…mal sehen.

Ciaoi/hohoho-ruf/

/knuddeleinmaldierunderum/

Der zweite Lord

21. Erkenntnisse

Ron lachte in sich hinein. Das war wirklich zu einfach. Glaubten die wirklich, dass er sich so leicht beschatten ließ? Manchmal konnte man wirklich am Verstand einiger Auroren zweifeln. Obwohl...

Wenn Ron es sich recht überlegte, konnten sie von seinen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich nichts wissen. Die Sprüche, die er angewandt hatte, um seine Verfolger vom Ministerium abzuschütteln, gehörten nicht unbedingt zum Lehrplan der Aurorenanwärter. Nachdenklich blickte Ron um die Ecke und versicherte sich, dass die Luft auch wirklich rein war. Seit Harry sich zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres so sehr verändert hatte, hatte Ron nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es für all das einen Grund gab. Und irgendwie hatte er sich diesen Glauben all die Zeit bewahrt. Oh, er hatte von Harrys Taten erfahren – meist aus erster Hand bei den Ordenstreffen. Und doch hatte er im Innersten gewusst, dass er Harry noch immer vertrauen konnte. Und nun war er unterwegs um diesen schon fast zur Gewissheit gewordenen Verdacht zu bestätigen, den er seit Remus' seltsamem Verhalten hatte.

In den schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, eilte der junge Mann über die Straße und verschwand in einem Hintereingang, von dem er wusste, dass sich dort ein Durchgang zur Muggelwelt verbarg. Die Auroren hatten ihn bis hier in die Winkelgasse verfolgen können, weil er es so wollte, doch nun war es Zeit geworden, allein und unbeobachtet weiter zu reisen. Ron wusste schon gar nicht mehr zu sagen, wann er begonnen hatte jene Zaubersprüche zu erlernen, die ihn nun selbst vor starken Suchzaubern der Auroren tarnten. Es war wohl noch in der Schulzeit gewesen. Gemeinsam mit Hermine hatte er anfangs Zauber gesucht, mit denen sie Harry verfolgen konnten, ohne auf der Karte des Rumtreibers oder direkt durch den ehemaligen Freund bemerkt zu werden. Es hatte anfangs nicht wirklich funktioniert und Hermine hatte erstaunlich schnell den Elan verloren. Harry hatte damals im Gyffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum seinen Standpunkt sehr deutlich klargestellt und danach hatte Hermine das Vertrauen in Harry verständlicherweise verloren. Nicht so Ron. Wenn seine Freundin gewusst hätte, dass er sich freiwillig in die Bibliothek gesetzt hatte, wäre sie wohl maßlos erstaunt gewesen. Und nach einiger Zeit des Suchens hatte er dann jene Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deswegen niemandem davon erzählt, denn die Tarnzauber, die er gerade angewandt hatte, waren allesamt schwarzmagisch oder verboten und durchaus nicht für Siebtklässler geeignet. Damals hatte Ron sich auch nicht wirklich getraut, die Zauber anzuwenden – vor allem nicht unter Dumbledores wachsamem Auge. Doch er hatte sie nie vergessen und sich darauf vorbereitet, sie an einem Tag wie diesem einzusetzen.

In der Muggelwelt angekommen, verstaute er den Mantel hinter einer Mülltonne und trat in normaler Muggelkleidung auf die Straße. Die verwaschene Jeans und das weiße Shirt hatte er sich zusammen mit dem vorbereiteten Rucksack vor zwei Stunden aus seiner Wohnung geholt. In besagtem Rucksack befand sich außer den ausnahmslos aus der Muggelwelt stammenden Wechselsachen, auch das bisschen Bargeld, was er seit seinem Schulabgang gespart hatte – natürlich Muggelgeld. Für das, was Ron vorhatte, brauchte er die Anonymität der Nichtzauberer.

Und so bestieg Ron drei Stunden später auch ein normales Linienflugzeug nach Madrid. Mit apparieren wäre der Junge zwar wesentlich schneller gewesen, doch er hätte auch viel schneller die Auroren auf seine Spur gebracht. Und wer wusste schon, was Remus alles verraten hatte – vielleicht war Harry ebenfalls hinter Ron her, denn immerhin musste sein ehemaliger Freund seine Geheimnisse bis zuletzt schützen. Vor allem vor Ron, dessen Position wohl auch Harry nicht klar war.

Mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf seine Sitznachbarin – eine Frau mit auftoupierten Haaren und zentnerweise Schminke – schob Ron sich die letzten Meter durch den engen Flugzeuggang und warf sich dann in seinen Sitz. Er hatte keinen Fensterplatz, doch das war egal. Die Wolken sahen von einem Quidditchbesen aus auch nicht viel anders aus und dort konnte man sie sogar anfassen – kein Vergleich also.

Wieder kehrten Rons Gedanken zu Remus zurück. Bis vor kurzem hatte er einfach nur dieses unbestimmte Gefühl gehabt, dass Harry kein Feind war, ohne zu wissen, was das dann sonst alles zu bedeuten hatte. Doch dann hatte er Remus beobachtet, wie dieser die Magier durch Flüche unauffällig verwirrt hatte, die das Überwachungsnetz aus magischen Kristallen über Europa aufgebaut hatten, um den aus Kairo geflohenen Drachen mit Harry und dem fremden Mann zu finden. Es waren wohl nur wenige Minuten gewesen, in denen das Netz dadurch teilweise zusammenbrach und hinterher hatte jeder das Versagen der Zauberer auf ihre Schwäche zurückgeführt, denn sie waren nur wenige gewesen. Doch Ron hatte Remus gesehen und dessen Lächeln bemerkt. Remus war richtig erleichtert gewesen und Ron hatte sich gewundert. Und dann hatte er begonnen Remus zu überwachen. Unauffällig und sehr heimlich und er war fündig geworden. Remus hatte Harry Informationen über vermutliche Todesserspione in den Reihen der Auroren zukommen lassen. Sehr geschickt und selbst Ron hätte keinen Verdacht geschöpft, wenn er Remus nicht ständig beobachtet hätte. Aber der Mann war nie besonders überrascht über die Toten gewesen und Ron selbst hatte – einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden – bemerkt, dass viele der Auroren gestorben waren, die als Spione in Verdacht geraten waren. Warum das keinem anderen - selbst Dumbledore - nicht aufgefallen war, fragte sich Ron noch immer. Vielleicht fehlte ihnen einfach der Blick dafür, da sie durch ihren Hass auf Harry völlig blind für andere Dinge geworden waren.

Und Ron hatte auch Remus' schmerzliche Blicke bei jedem Treffen bemerkt, wenn sie Harry erneut beleidigten oder für neue brutale Tote verantwortlich machten. Es war auch Ron nie leicht gefallen, seine noch immer vorhandene Hoffnung für Harry nicht ständig hinaus zu schreien, doch Remus schien dies noch mehr zu bedrücken. Ron ahnte jedoch noch lange nicht, das dass nicht nur an Harry, sondern zu großen Teilen auch an Sirius lag. Das hatte selbst der Junge nicht erfahren können.

Jedenfalls hatte Ron sich in Remus' Handlungen selbst bestätigt gesehen. Wenn der Mann, der zwar wie ein Freund für Harry gewesen war, der aber doch genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein besaß um seine Gefühle für das Wohl aller zurückzustellen, nun plötzlich auf Harrys Seite wechselte, dann musste Harry wirklich gute Gründe angeführt haben, um Remus zum Spion werden zu lassen. Dass diese Rolle Remus nicht wirklich gefiel, war nämlich durchaus klar geworden. Und dazu kam eben noch, dass Harry unter anderem Voldemorts Spione in ihren Reihen tötete. Ron vermutete daraufhin, dass alle anderen Toten einfach von ihnen noch nicht als Spione erkannt worden waren.

Und so hatte Ron seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er musste, bevor er sich endgültig entschied, ob er Harry und Remus blind vertraute, gewisse Dinge erfahren und er hatte auch schon so eine Ahnung, wo er damit beginnen konnte. Noch konnte alles bloßes Wunschdenken sein. Harry konnte der miese Bastard sein, für den ihn alle anderen hielten und der nur auf Macht aus war. Remus konnte von ihm gezwungen worden sein, zu spionieren. Und Ron konnte einfach nur nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass Harry wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Um das herauszufinden reiste Ron nun nach Spanien.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Seufzend sank Ron auf einen Brunnenrand. Das hatte er sich wirklich einfacher vorgestellt. Wieso redeten die hier eigentlich nicht mit ihm? Hatte er auf der Stirn „Auror" stehen? Das war echt nicht zum Aushalten. Sich den Schweiß aus den Augen wischend beugte sich der Junge zu dem Eimer hinüber und ließ ihn in den dunklen Brunnen hinab. Gefüllt mit kühlendem Wasser zog er ihn wieder hinauf und fühlte sich nach einigen kräftigen Schlucken wieder etwas besser. Seit zwei Tagen irrte er hier nun schon durch die Dörfer, ohne eine vernünftige Auskunft zu bekommen.

Ron hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen gewissenhaft alle „Sichtungen" Harrys im April recherchiert und jeden bekannten Namen, jedes Bild und jedes Indiz unauffällig gesammelt. Während der Überfälle auf die Auroren hatten Harrys Anhänger zwar darauf geachtet, sich nicht mit Namen anzusprechen und ihre Gesichter unter den Umhänge verborgen zu halten, doch ab und an waren auch ihnen Fehler unterlaufen. Natürlich hatten einige Auroren, darunter auch Ron bei den Kämpfen die Aufgabe gehabt, mittels Lauschzaubern auf solche Informationen zu horchen. Doch die Kämpfe waren zu schnell hintereinander, verlangten die Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen und keiner hatte Zeit gefunden, alle aufgeschnappten Hinweise zusammen zu tragen – bis auf Ron.

Sicher hätte man ein oder zwei Zauberer dazu abkommandieren können, alles so zu ordnen, wie Ron es heimlich getan hatte, Zusammenhänge mit den Reisen Harrys im April zu suchen und wenigstens einige von Harrys Verbündeten aufzuspüren. Doch das hatte schon früher nicht funktioniert und die Auroren hatten ja, wie gesagt, auch anderes zu tun. Warum Zeit in etwas investieren, was schon früher keine Aussicht auf Erfolg gehabt hatte, wenn wichtigeres zu tun war?

Doch Ron hatte selbst dann nie aufgegeben, wenn er am Verzweifeln war, weil es einfach keinen Sinn ergeben hatte. Was fing man mit Namen und Gesichtern an, wenn man keine Ahnung hatte, wo man suchen sollte. Es war eine langwierige Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen gewesen und Ron war oft nahe daran gewesen, aufzugeben. Doch immer wieder hatte er sich gesagt, dass er wenigstens versuchen musste, Harrys Motive zu erfahren, bevor er sich entschied. Und irgendwann hatte er dann Leeza gefunden. Nicht nur, dass er dieser Frau auch ein Bild zuordnen konnte, sie existierte auch in der Registrierungskartei für Animagie als braune Schäferhündin. Und was noch besser war, ihre Adresse stand dabei.

Ron hatte sein Glück gar nicht fassen können. Diese Frau war die erste Verbündete Harrys, die er wirklich sicher aufspüren konnte – oder zumindest ihre Familie. Eilig hatte er damals alle Spuren seiner Suche vernichtet und auch dafür gesorgt, dass bei einer späteren Untersuchung der Auroren niemand die gleichen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, wie Ron jetzt.

Und dann hatte er sich auf den Weg nach Esperanza gemacht. Von Madrid war das noch ein ganzes Stückchen Landeinwärts gewesen, und er hatte fast einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, bis er das 300 Seelen-Dörfchen überhaupt gefunden hatte. Aber das Haus von Leezas Familie war leer gewesen und keiner der Nachbarn hatte ihm auf seine Fragen antworten wollen. Magie wollte Ron aus mehreren Gründen nicht anwenden. Erstens hätten ihn die Auroren so viel leichter finden können, zweitens wollte er sich vor den hier lebenden Muggel nicht verraten und außerdem wollte er die Antworten nicht erzwingen. Er hatte keine bösen Absichten und anfangs noch die Hoffnung gehabt, Leezas Familie versteckte sich nur und beobachtete ihn. Wäre er dann wie ein Todesser oder ein rücksichtsloser Auror vorgegangen, hätte er sich gleich wieder auf den Rückweg nach London machen können. So hoffte er, dass sie seinen guten Willen erkannten und sich ihm doch noch zeigten.

Ron seufzte wieder. Scheinbar war diese Hoffnung vergebens gewesen. Sie hatten lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich ihm doch noch zu zeigen. Scheinbar waren sie wirklich nicht mehr hier. Harry war wohl noch vorsichtiger, als Ron erwartet hatte.

Mit einem bedauernden Blick die staubige Straße hinunter nahm der Junge seinen Rucksack auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu der zwei Kilometer entfernten Landstraße. Dort hoffte er, wieder per Anhalter zurück nach Madrid fahren zu können.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die Sonne brannte noch immer heiß auf Rons Gesicht und er zog den Sonnenhut versuchsweise tiefer, ohne dass das was brachte. Es war 18 Uhr und die Sonne stand schon zu tief, um von dem Hut zurück gehalten zu werden. Er hätte mit seiner Abreise wohl doch bis zum Abend warten sollen, nur war dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer, einen willigen Autofahrer zu finden, der ihn in die Hauptstadt mitnahm. Missmutig kickte Ron einen Stein hinter einem kleinen Salamander her und trank einen Schluck aus seiner halbleeren Wasserflasche. Aber es war nicht mehr weit. Die Straße musste in wenigen hundert Metern auftauchen. Ron wollte schon weitergehen, als er alarmiert auf der Stelle verharrte und lauschte. Waren da nicht Schritte gewesen? Minutenlang geschah nichts, doch dann wiederholte sich das Geräusch. Da kam eindeutig jemand hinter ihm her. Ron vermied es, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, denn es konnte auch ein Muggel sein, der ihn da eingeholt hatte. Doch als die Schritte schnell näher kamen und deutlich wurde, dass der andere rannte, wanderte Rons Hand fast automatisch zu seiner Hosentasche, wo er seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Bei dieser Hitze, und vor allem in diesem Teil Spaniens hatte es niemand so eilig.

Plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche und Ron drehte sich vorsichtig um die eigene Achse. Doch hinter ihm war niemand. Verwundert wollte er schon zurückgehen, um nachzuschauen, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm rief. „Stopp!"

Ron drehte sich alarmiert zurück, doch er kam nicht dazu, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Angesichts des auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstabes war das keine so gute Idee.

„Wer seid Ihr?" Der Junge bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall und blickte seine beiden Verfolger betont ruhig an. Der Mann war bestimmt schon 80 Jahre alt und sein weißer Bart verbarg fast das ganze Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war durch den Staub verschmutzt, doch es war unverkennbar die normale Kleidung der hiesigen Bauern. Und auch der kleine Junge neben ihm trug nur eine kurze Hose und sein brauner Körper war vom Staub der Felder bedeckt. Das waren keine Todesser und auch keine Auroren. In Ron keimte Hoffnung auf.

„Junger Mann, wir stellen hier die Fragen. Wir haben dich den ganzen Tag beobachtet und du stellst uns ein paar Fragen zu viel. Was willst du hier?" Der alte Mann versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, auf alles gefasst und vorbereitet zu sein, doch seine Hand zitterte stark. Ihn hatte der Weg vom Dorf bis hier her sicher sehr angestrengt. Und Ron war sich nun ziemlich sicher, Leezas Familie gefunden zu haben, oder zumindest jemanden, der die Frau kannte, sonst hätten sie ihn nicht zu beobachten brauchen.

Also entschloss Ron sich dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen: „Ich suche Leeza Alende. Ich hab ihre Spur bis hier her verfolgt und wollte ihr oder ihrer Familie einige Fragen stellen." Ron bemerkte die Anspannung in den Körpern der anderen und merkte, dass er auf der richtigen Fährte war. „Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich will Leeza oder ihren Angehörigen nichts antun. Ich hab einfach nur einige Fragen. Ich komme wirklich nicht mit böser Absicht."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wurden gewarnt, dass jemand Leeza suchen kommen würde. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir niemandem trauen dürften. Aber du bist kein Todesser."

Ron lächelte besänftigend. „Das ist richtig. Ich bin ein Auror. Aber momentan bin ich nicht offiziell hier. Was ich wissen will, geht niemanden etwas an, auch nicht das Ministerium. Ich habe persönliche Gründe für mein Hiersein."

„Das kann jeder behaupten, du..."

„Großvater, wir können ihm trauen." Der Junge hatte zum ersten Mal das Wort ergriffen und blickte Ron nun aus ernsten aber auch irgendwie eigenartigen Augen an. Vorher hatte er den Kleinen für nicht älter als sechs gehalten, doch jetzt war sich Ron nicht mehr so sicher. Der Alte blickte lange zwischen Ron und seinem Enkel hin und her und nickte dann. Den Zauberstab senkend, entspannte sich der alte Mann und eine verkrümmte Hand zeigte auf eine Steingruppe am Wegrand. Wortlos gingen die drei darauf zu und setzten sich. Drückende Stille legte sich über sie, bis Ron fragte: „Leeza ist deine Tochter, richtig?"

Der Mann nickte. Dann zeigte er auf den Jungen: „Das ist Paolo, Leezas Sohn. Du wunderst dich sicher über ihn?"

„Oh ich bin dankbar, dass er mir vertraut, auch wenn ich nicht ganz begreife, warum. Ich hatte mir einen Kontakt mit Leezas Familie aber einfacher vorgestellt." Ron lächelte bei diesen Worten schief.

„Du musst verstehen, dass wir misstrauisch sind. Und ich erlaube dir auch nur, deine Fragen zu stellen, weil Paolo dir vertraut."

Ron blickte von dem alten Mann wieder zu dem Jungen. Dessen Augen schienen noch etwas größer geworden zu sein. Ihr tiefes Blau war beinahe unheimlich und Ron fragte sich, ob dieser Junge besondere Fähigkeiten hatte, und Leeza deswegen gegangen war.

Paolos Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Du bist erstaunlich nahe an der Wahrheit. Es waren oft Leute hier, die mich gesucht haben, weil sie von den Gerüchten gehört haben. Mama konnte mich nur schützen, weil sie fort gegangen ist." Die Augen des Jungen ließen Ron nicht los und er musste sich gewaltsam zusammen reißen. „Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern, oder? Zumindest kannst du die Gedanken anderer Leute ohne einen Spruch lesen."

Paolo nickte: „Am Anfang war ich nicht vorsichtig genug und hab meine Fähigkeit angewandt, wo ich nur konnte. Die Gerüchte waren schneller bei Du-weißt-schon-wem, als wir alle gedacht haben. Mama hat so getan, als besäße sie die Telepathie selbst, damit sie mich in Ruhe ließen. Aber dann wollten sie Mama haben und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns allein zu lassen."

„Und sie ging zu Harry.", stellte Ron fest. Paolo nickte und nun schaltete sich der Großvater wieder in ihr Gespräch ein.

„Die Auroren hätten auch bald von der Gedankenleserei erfahren und sie hätten Leeza ebenso gern in ihren Reihen gesehen, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer. Aber sie hätten genau wie er sehr schnell festgestellt, dass Paolo der eigentliche Telepath ist und ihn uns ohne Rücksicht weggenommen."

Ron nickte verstehend. „Aber Harry hat es verstanden und Leeza aufgenommen, ohne etwas von Paolo zu verlangen." Der Junge kannte seinen ehemaligen Freund gut genug um das ohne Zögern zu behaupten. Harry hätte nie von einem Kind verlangt, einen Kampf zu führen, der nicht sein eigener war. Dafür hatte Harry viel zu früh selbst kämpfen müssen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Und Leeza hatte bei Harry einen Platz gefunden, der sie vor den Auroren und Voldemort schützte und gleichzeitig Paolo in Sicherheit hielt. Und zusätzlich versuchten sie zumindest eine Interessengruppe zu vernichten. War Voldemort tot, war Paolo vor ihm sicher und die Auroren hatten nicht mehr den zwingenden Grund, das Kind zu rekrutieren. Leeza konnte an Harrys Seite nur gewinnen. Es war alles so, wie Ron es von seinem früheren besten Freund erwartet hatte.

Der junge Auror schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen auf, als er das Rascheln von Stoff und das Scharren von Steinen hörte. Der Alte hatte sich von seinem Stein erhoben und auch Paolo stand jetzt neben seinem Großvater. Der Junge lächelte Ron freundlich an und nickte dann. Ron wurde bewusst, dass Paolo die ganze Zeit seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, doch es machte ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus. Paolo schien ja offenbar gefallen zu haben, was er gehört hatte.

Nun erhob sich auch der Rothaarige und blickte nachdenklich in die Wüste. Er hatte also doch noch Antworten gefunden. Reichte ihm das schon? Eigentlich sollte es. Es war klar, dass Leeza nicht aus Machtgier bei Harry war und obwohl dieser von Paolo wissen musste, hatte er darauf verzichtet, den Jungen in seine Dienste zu zwingen. Brauchte Ron noch mehr Beweise?

Bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, erklang die Stimme des Großvaters wieder: „Hast du alles gefragt, was du wissen wolltest? Wir müssen zurück zum Dorf. Es wird hier schnell dunkel und für mich ist der Weg sehr anstrengend."

Verstehend lächelte Ron und meinte: „Ich hab alles erfahren, was ich wissen wollte. Sagt Leeza jedoch vorerst noch nicht, dass ich hier war. Sie könnte es falsch interpretieren. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich mit Harry selbst sprechen. Habt vielen Dank für eure Offenheit. " Ron wandte sich um und war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich Paolo zu ihm gerannt kam und neben ihm stoppte. „Du willst noch mehr wissen, nicht? Leeza hat mal einen Freund mitgebracht. Yu Leung. Seine Schwester wohnt in Xiangpo, nördlich von Peking. Ich glaube, sie solltest du als nächstes aufsuchen." Damit grinste Paolo und sah nun zum ersten Mal wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der einen erfolgreichen Streich gespielt hatte.

Ron hatte gar keine Zeit, sich zu bedanken, denn der Junge rannte schon wieder zu seinem Großvater zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Dorf. Kopfschüttelnd über den Jungen drehte sich Ron nun endgültig um und ging Richtung Straße davon. China also.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Eigentlich dürfte ich Ihnen das gar nicht erzählen, aber wenn Paolo Sie geschickt hat, vertraut er Ihnen. Leeza hat mir oft von ihrem Sohn erzählt. Ich weiß genug, um zu erkennen, dass er Ihnen vertraut. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, mir hinterher zu sagen, warum Sie das alles wissen wollen."

Ron nickte ernst und sah May-Ling erwartungsvoll an. Sie zu finden, war nach Paolos Hinweis leicht gewesen und nun saß er in ihrer kleinen Zweizimmer-Wohnung und wartete geduldig auf May-Lings Antworten.

„Unser Vater folgte der langen Familientradition stolz und diente dem chinesischen Zaubereiministerium wie seine Väter und Großväter vor ihm. Er war sogar ziemlich weit aufgestiegen. Er bekleidete das Amt des Zauberers für Magiebereinigung und Schutz der Muggel. Damals, als Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zum ersten Mal auferstand, waren Yu und ich noch Kinder. Aber wir haben trotzdem miterlebt, wie er Mutter dazu zwang unseren Vater zu verraten. Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte sonst unsere ganze Familie vernichtet. Mutter wurde ein Todesser, doch wir wissen, dass sie Vater immer geliebt hat. Sie hat ihn nie wirklich verraten. Vater starb erst bei den späteren Kämpfen und wir sind bei unserer Tante aufgewachsen. Yu wollte nie etwas anderes, als die Tradition unserer Familie fortzuführen und in Vaters Fußstapfen zu treten. Doch als Yu alt genug war, wurde er vom Ministerium abgelehnt. Er hatte ja einen Todesser als Elternteil. Dass Mutter damals nur sich und uns schützen wollte, zählte für die nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie Yu Harry getroffen hat, aber das ist seine Chance, Mutter zu retten. Er hat sich vorgenommen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten, damit Mutter ihm nicht mehr dienen muss. Und dann wären wir auch endlich frei, zu tun, was wir wollen, ohne benachteiligt zu werden, weil unsere Mutter angeblich eine Verräterin ist."

Ron nippte zögernd an seinem Tee und starrte dann in die Tasse. Das hätte er nicht erwartet, obwohl es eigentlich logisch war. Scheinbar trug jeder von Harrys Anhängern eine tragische Geschichte mit sich herum. Erst Leeza, die Paolo schützen wollte und nun Yu, der seinen Vater rächen und seine Mutter befreien wollte. Mitfühlend legte er seine Hand auf May-Lings Arm.

Diese blickte ihn leise lächelnd an: „Ich lebe schon lange damit. Es ist nicht so tragisch, wie es sich anhört. Aber jetzt sind Sie dran. Ich wüsste gern, warum Sie hier sind."

Ron fand es nur fair, ihr auch einige Fragen zu beantworten und begann zu erzählen, doch plötzlich hob das Mädchen erschrocken die Hand und Ron verstummte mitten im Wort. Ihre dunklen Mandelaugen blickten zur Tür, hinter der leises Lachen erklang. Ron und seine Gastgeberin befanden sich im Wohnzimmer, was noch durch eine Tür von Flur und Küche getrennt war. Und dort war soeben jemand angekommen.

May-Ling wollte sich schon eilig erheben, als ihr Blick auf Ron fiel und gleichzeitig eine zweite Stimme erklang, eindeutig Japanisch, aber Ron hatte schon vor seiner Reise an einen Translatospruch gedacht und verstand den zweiten Mann genauso mühelos, wie May-Ling zuvor.

Die Chinesin blickte noch einmal zögernd zur Tür und schnappte sich dann Rons Arm und zog den Jungen hoch. „Das ist Yu. Und wahrscheinlich bringt er Subaru mit. Ich kann mir ungefähr denken, warum Sie hier sind und deshalb wird mein Bruder Sie wohl auch verstehen. Aber wenn Subaru Sie hier sieht, werden Sie nicht zu vielen Erklärungen kommen. Verstecken Sie sich im Schlafzimmer. Sie sollten jedoch gut zuhören. Yu und Leeza sich nicht die einzigen, die gute Gründe für ihre Gefolgschaft zu Harry haben." Ron nickte und verschwand durch die angrenzende Tür. Das Zimmer war klein, nicht breiter als das schmale Bett, welches darin stand und es gab auch nicht viele Verstecke, falls doch jemand herein kommen sollte. Doch Rons Blick aus dem Fenster, bestätigte ihm, dass er entkommen konnte, wenn es nötig war.

Vorerst lehnte er sich an die Wand und zog eines von Fred und Georges Lauschohren hervor, die zu seiner Standardausrüstung gehörten.

May-Ling hatte den Tisch mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes neu gedeckt und schon waren Yu und Subaru lachend durch die Tür getreten. Der Japaner ließ sich mit einem grüßenden Klapps auf den Po des Mädchens auf die Couch fallen und May-Ling wurde entsprechend rot. Empört wollte sie den jungen Mann anfahren, doch Yu hielt sie mit einer Umarmung davon ab. „Hallo Schwesterchen. Nimm Subby-chan sein Benehmen nicht übel. Du kennst ihn doch. Er ist ein ungehobelter Klotz."

May-Ling grinste Subaru verschmitzt über Yus Schulter an und meinte dann. „Oh, ich könnte SUBBY-CHAN doch nie böse sein." Sie trennten sich voneinander und auch Yu nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. May-Ling goss derweil Tee ein, nicht ohne Subaru vorher liebenswürdig zu fragen: „Du willst doch sicher auch Tee, Subby-chan!"

Besagter Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen und meinte dann resignierend. „Ist ja gut, ich bin ab jetzt wieder lieb zu dir, May. Aber bitte hör auf, mich so zu nennen. Das mach Yu schon zur Genüge."

Das Mädchen kicherte leise und amüsierte sich noch viel mehr über Yus empörten Blick. „Ach, plötzlich gefällt dir der Name nicht mehr. Als ich dich heute Nacht so nannte, hast du nur nach mehr gestöhnt und..."

Subaru wurde tomatenrot und versuchte Yu mit Nachdruck zum Schweigen zu bringen, während May-Ling nur kichernd auf ihrem Sessel saß und sich amüsierte. Subaru konnte man genauso leicht ärgern, wie er anderen immer Streiche spielte. Doch dann erinnerte sich das Mädchen ihres Zuhörers und während das Gespräch andauerte, lenkte sie die Themen immer wieder geschickt in eine gewisse Richtung.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ron öffnete seufzend das Fenster und zauberte leise seinen Besen groß. Er hatte genug gehört. Subaru hatte ein ähnliches Schicksal, wie Yu und Leeza und Rons Entschluss stand nun fest. Der Japaner versuchte Voldemort zu stürzen, um seinen Bruder aus dessen Fängen zu befreien. Kamui war als sehr guter Zaubertränkebrauer seit Snapes Enttarnung unentbehrlich für den Lord und wurde mit seinem eigenen Trank gefügig gemacht. Erst wenn Voldemort gestürzt war, konnte Kamui durch einen Trank von Draco oder Snape wieder befreit werden, denn das brauchte Zeit. Wieder ein Anhänger, der Harry folgte um seine Angehörigen zu retten.

Wahrscheinlich gab es unter Harrys Freunden keinen Einzigen, der aus bloßer Machtgier kämpfte, dass hätte Harry wohl nicht zugelassen, egal wie dringend er Hilfe und Verbündete brauchte.

Nun stand für Ron fest, welchen Entschluss er fassen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund betrachtete Harry es als nötig, dass ihn all seine Freunde hassten. Warum, wusste Ron nicht, dass konnte nur Harry persönlich ihm sagen. Aber Harry hatte noch immer das gleiche Ziel wie immer zuvor – Voldemort zu vernichten. Und nicht etwa, um sich selbst an die Spitze der Unterwelt zu setzen, sondern um die Menschen – Zauberer wie Muggel – vor diesem Monster zu schützen. Das war aus den drei Geschichten klar hervorgegangen, die Ron gehört hatte. Weder Leeza noch Yu oder Subaru würden jemandem folgen, der nicht besser als Voldemort wäre und nur nach Macht strebte. Sie alle wollten das Gute in der Welt erhalten und kämpften nur für ihre Familien, Freunde oder ihre Überzeugung. So wie Harry ebenfalls.

Und Ron musste seinen Freund bewundern. Um sie alle zu retten, opferten Harry und die anderen unglaublich viel. Harry wurde von der Welt offen gehasst und auch die anderen hatten nur ihre engsten Verwandten, die die Wahrheit kannten. Alle anderen verachteten sie als Verräter und Feinde. Niemand wusste, wofür Harry kämpfte und Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob er so lange durchgehalten hätte. Wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte, musste es schon in den Sommerferien begonnen haben. Seit über einem Jahr lebte Harry damit, ignoriert und gehasst zu werden.

Rons Entschluss wurde bekräftigt, als er an Remus dachte. Der Mann musste nach Kairo tatsächlich alles erfahren haben. Er wusste wahrscheinlich auch, warum es für Harrys Plan so wichtig war, dass sie ihn alle hassten. Eigentlich hätte Harry ja auch weiter mit Dumbledore kämpfen können. Dass er es nicht getan, sondern seinen eigenen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, bedeutete ja wohl, dass Harry ihre Niederlage befürchtet hatte. Und obwohl Remus durch den Plan Harrys zum spionieren gezwungen gewesen war, hatte er sich für den Sohn seines Freundes entschieden. Das allein bewies schon, dass Harrys Absichten richtig waren. Und Ron würde Harry von nun an ebenfalls helfen.

Zuerst musste er zwar zum Orden zurückkehren, doch in einigen Tagen konnte er es wagen mit Remus zu sprechen und ihn zu bitten, ihn mit Harry zusammen zu bringen. Wenn sein Freund ihm erklärte, wie der Plan aussah, konnte Ron Harry auch endlich richtig unterstützen.

Ron ahnte ja noch nicht, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr nur noch einen Boten vorfinden würde, der ihn nach Luxor weiterschickte. Doch auch wenn Voldemort schon innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden vernichtet wurde, Harry hatte Rons Hilfe bitter nötig – jetzt ganz besonders. Nun brauchte Harry keine Verbündeten mehr, sondern Freunde. Und das war Ron schon immer und ohne Unterbrechung.

* * *

Bis baaald, vergesst das Reviewn nicht. Fly 


	22. Gefangen

Der zweite Lord

So und frisch nach den Feiertagen ein neues Pitel. Ich hoffe doch, ihr hattet ein schönes Fest und nicht zu viel Stress. Obwohl ich bin ja der Meinung, die Leute machen sich ihren Stress alleine….zeitig genug einkaufen, den Papa den Braten machen lassen – kann er eh am besten – und der Rest putzt den Baum. Und schon ist der Tag Stressfrei.

/schokoladeausteil/

Noch kurz zu den Reviews, dann geht's los.

At: popcorn1986/g/ ja Schottland war toll, nur nass, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch der Rest.

At: burninangel84: jep Voldis Tod war ziemlich einfach, aber das hat ja auch seinen Grund…kommt im 23. und 24. Pitel.

At:Jolinar89: ein Slashhasser! Das es das noch gibt…./g/ Nee, jeder darf seine Meinung haben, da ist es erstaunlich, dass du meine Story durchgehalten hast. Ich hab zwar nicht gezählt, aber n paar Zitronen hab ich schon verbraucht /kicher/ Ich bedanke mich für dein Durchhalten und wünsch dir auch noch bei den restlichen Piteln viel Spaß.

At all: Danke danke für die vielen lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Pitel wieder und ihr reviewt fleißig weiter!

Also dann noch schöne freie Tage, sofern ihr welche habt, und nen guten Rutsch. Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr zum neuen Pitel, wenn mein Beta es schafft.

Der zweite Lord

22. Gefangen

Die Tür der Kerkerzelle öffnete sich knarrend und Draco seufzte lautlos. Kamen sie schon wieder, um sie zu verhören? Ein kurzer Blick zu Sajin und Blaise neben sich ließ ihn erneut seufzen. Der Braunhaarige lag in Sajins Armen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch Blaise war viel zu geschwächt, um noch lange durchzuhalten. Hoffentlich holten sie nicht gerade _ihn _zu einem Verhör ab. Bis jetzt waren schon drei Mal Auroren erschienen und hatten wahllos zwei oder drei Zauberer aus dem Kerker geholt um sie zu befragen. Bis jetzt hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Das war Harrys Aufgabe. Sicher, sie kannten alle den Plan und auch die Gründe für dessen Existenz, aber nur Harry wusste restlos alles. Und es war sein Privileg alles aufzuklären. Er hatte am meisten geopfert, also sollte er auch die beschämten Gesichter der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder sehen, wenn sie erfuhren, was wirklich geschehen war.

Draco hatte versucht, für die Verletzten medizinische Hilfe zu bekommen, doch mehr als ein paar Schlucke Wasser waren nicht drin gewesen. Sarah hatte sich wieder etwas erholt, aber weder Kei, noch Lolâ sahen besonders gesund aus. Und Blaise hing auch mehr ohnmächtig als bewusst anwesend in Sajins Armen. Und was mit Harry war, daran wollte Draco gar nicht denken.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die genau auf ihn zukamen und er hob nun doch den Kopf. Doch nicht irgendein Auror stand vor ihm.

„Ron?", mehr brachte Draco nicht hervor. Ihm war noch immer nicht klar, was Weasley für eine Rolle spielte.

„Draco." Rons Stimme war nicht nur ruhig, in ihr schwang auch Respekt mit. Das wäre früher undenkbar gewesen. Plötzlich drängte sich eine Gestalt wortlos an dem Rothaarigen vorbei und beugte sich zu Blaise hinab.

Draco erkannte Madam Pomfrey und beobachtete beinahe ungläubig, wie sie den jungen Mann gründlich untersuchte und dann mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes eine Pritsche entstehen ließ, auf die sie Blaise verfrachtete. Ihm wurde ein Heiltrank eingeflößt, der den Jungen augenblicklich einschlafen ließ. Auch Sarah, Lolâ, Kei und fünf weitere Zauberer wurden so verarztet. Dann nickte Pomfrey Ron zu und verschwand wieder aus dem Verließ. Dieser blickte Draco noch kurz an, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch scheinbar überlegte er es sich im letzten Augenblick anders und wandte sich um.

Rons Blick fiel auf Sirius, der in einer Ecke an der Wand saß und den Auroren vor der Tür grimmige Blicke zuwarf. Ron ging zwei Schritte auf den älteren Mann zu und zog so dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sirius blickte Ron verwundert an und wollte schon etwas fragen, doch der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete mit einer unauffälligen Geste in Richtung der Wachen. Scheinbar wollte er in ihrer Anwesenheit nichts Verräterisches sagen. Doch bevor Ron sich zurück zu Draco drehte, meine er leise.

„Ich hab mich die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum. Dass du der Grund bist, hätte ich nie gedacht." Und Sirius wusste ohne nachzudenken, dass Ron nur Remus meinen konnte. Er erwiderte Rons Lächeln und erhob sich dann nach dessen Aufforderung.

„Draco, dich wollen sie auch sehen. Es sollen möglichst alle mitkommen, die halbwegs laufen können und von Madam Pomfrey verschont wurden. Und bevor du fragst, Harry geht es wieder halbwegs gut. Er hat Fuge etwas auf die Palme gebracht, weil er nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte und deswegen hat der Minister auch zugestimmt, Madam Pomfrey herzuschicken. Jetzt wird er sich aber nicht mehr lange hinhalten lassen und Harry ist für ne heftige Auseinandersetzung nicht wirklich kräftig genug, auch wenn er sich das einbildet. Ihr solltet ihn n bisschen unterstützen."

Der Blonde nickte und erhob sich. Auch Sajin trennte sich schweren Herzens von Blaise, dem er jetzt jedoch sowieso nicht helfen konnte. Subaru half Yu auf die Beine und auch Karein erhob sich. Sirius stand schon vorn am Gitter und wartete auf Ron, der den Auroren draußen anordnete, aufzuschließen. Von den beiden Wachen eskortiert und mit Handfesseln versehen folgten die sechs Zauberer Ron durch einige Gänge und fanden sich dann irgendwann in den bekannten Gängen Hogwarts wieder. Draco hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es in diesem Schloss richtige Kerker gab. Eigentlich hieß ja alles vom Zaubertrankkerker abwärts so. Not machte scheinbar erfinderisch. Letztendlich stoppte Ron vor dem Krankenflügel und klopfte höflich an. Ein Auror öffnete und die sieben Personen traten schweigend ein.

In dem großen Raum herrschte erstens ziemliche Enge und zweitens unangenehmes Schweigen. Scheinbar waren alle wichtigen Auroren und der komplette Phönixorden anwesend und selbst einige Minister inklusive Fuge hatten sich in Pomfreys geheiligten Hallen niedergelassen. In der Mitte dieser illustren Gesellschaft saß Harry mit einem Kopfverband auf einem der Krankenbetten und starrte Fuge grimmig an. Magische Fesseln waren auch um seine Hände geschlungen, um eine Verwandlung in seine Animagus-Gestalt zu verhindern. Doch bei Rons und Dracos Anblick erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Der Blonde vergaß alles um sich herum. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was für große Sorgen er sich um seinen Geliebten gemacht hatte. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, Harry nun so zu sehen: offenbar nicht zu schlimm verletzt und freudig lächelnd bei seinem Anblick. Draco ignorierte die Auroren um sich und auch Sirius und die anderen. Schnurstracks ging er auf Harry zu, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett ab und senkte sein Gesicht zu Harry hinab. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und sekundenlang gab es nur sie beide. Erst, als sich Remus leise räusperte, fanden die beiden Verliebten wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und lösten sich atemlos von einander. Harry war rot geworden und wich Remus lächelndem Blick aus, indem er verlegen auf die Bettdecke starrte. Doch Draco grinste den Mann nur herausfordernd an und schickte dann einen bedeutsamen Blick zu Sirius hinüber. Beide Männer wurden leicht rosa um die Nase und Draco konnte sich entspannt auf Harrys Bettkante niederlassen. Dieser hatte sich wieder gefangen und blickte Draco nun glücklich und etwas verlangend an. Doch dafür würden sie später noch Zeit finden. Vorerst mussten sie sich den Zauberern um sich widmen und auch Harry schien sich dieser Tatsache wieder bewusst zu werden, denn sein Blick wurde wieder ernst und er sah erneut Fuge an, wie vor Dracos Ankunft.

Dieser blickte herausfordernd zurück und ergriff das Wort: „Wir haben deine Verbündeten von Madam Pomfrey behandeln lassen, also kannst du dich nicht noch länger herausreden. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was du geplant hast. Du hast über 20 Auroren brutal getötet und jetzt wo Voldemort auch vernichtet ist, kannst du mir nicht weismachen, dass das alles war. Du hattest noch irgendetwas vor und ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was. Du bist gefangen und kommst nicht weit. Also versteck dich nicht länger hinter irgendwelchen Forderungen, deine Verbündeten betreffend. Deine restlichen Leute werden wir auch bald kriegen. Sieh es ein, du bist erledigt. Und jetzt rede endlich!"

Fuge hatte sich in Rage geredet und war aufgesprungen und vor den Anwesenden hin und her gelaufen, ohne jedoch Harry und Draco aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser hatte es sich mittlerweile am Fußende von Harrys Bett bequem gemacht und auch die anderen 5 Mitverschwörer standen nun innerhalb des Kreises aus Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern. Als Fuge keine Antwort bekam, blickte er irritiert auf Harry, doch dieser lächelte ihn nur unverbindlich an. Draco war nicht so zurückhaltend. Er kicherte leise und amüsierte sich köstlich über den aufgebrachten Zaubereiminister. Der würde noch staunen.

„Wag es nicht, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Keiner von euch hat die geringste Veranlassung, sich zu freuen. Wenn du nicht freiwillig redest, werde ich dich eben zwingen. Ich hab deine Verbündeten nicht umsonst hergeholt. Bis jetzt haben sie geschwiegen, aber etwas Wahrheitsserum werden sowohl dich, als auch deine 6 Freunde gesprächig ..."

„7!", wurde da Cornelius Fuge unterbrochen und er blickte sich verblüfft um. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er Remus, wie dieser aufstand und zu Sirius hinübertrat. Dieser hob seine gefesselten Arme und legte sie von hinten um den Körper seines Freundes. Sirius grinste selbstgefällig und Remus lehnte sich an den Größeren und blickte Fuge und die anderen dann herausfordernd an. Die Auroren hatten sich empört murmelnd erhoben und begannen wild durcheinander zu reden. Selbst Dumbledore blickte nur enttäuscht und verwirrt zu seinem früheren Schüler.

Fuge verschaffte sich nach Minuten Gehör und wollte Remus zurechtstauchen, was der sich wohl dabei dachte, doch er kam nicht einmal über das erste Wort hinaus. Erneut erklang eine Stimme und Fuge schaute sich nun nur noch empört zu dem Sprecher um.

„8!"

Es war Ron. Dieser schenkte Hermine einen langen Blick, bevor er an ihr vorbei in den innern Kreis trat – den Kreis der Angeklagten. Er nickte Draco und den anderen zu und schenkte Harry ein fröhliches Lächeln, wie er es in den alten Zeiten immer getan hatte.

Fuge war außer sich und er und Moodey schrien um die Wette, was das sollte? Ob sie sich darüber klar wären, wem sie da halfen? Dass dies ihr Untergang sei! Dass sie auf alle Fälle mit zur Verantwortung gezogen würden? Doch irgendwann bedeutete Dumbledore mit einem Räuspern Ruhe und eigenartiger Weise folgten auch alle dieser dezenten Aufforderung. Stille legte sich wieder über den Krankenflügel und alle Auroren und Ordensmitglieder blickten zwischen Dumbledore und den 9 „Feinden" hin und her.

„Remus, sag mir die Wahrheit. Hast du Harry bei seinen Plänen geholfen?" Der Schulleiter klang ehrlich enttäuscht bei dieser Frage, doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, Albus. Anfangs wusste ich nicht, warum Harry das alles tat und ich hatte einfach nur die Hoffnung, dass ich es irgendwann verstehen würde. Erst seid Kairo bin ich auf Harrys Seite und ja, ab diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich ihm und seinen Leuten geholfen und Informationen übermittelt. Aber du wirst schon bald verstehen, dass es der einzig richtige Weg war."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich schon an Ron wenden, als Fuge aufbegehrte: „Sie sind auch noch stolz darauf, diesem Verräter geholfen zu haben! Sie sind selbst nicht besser als er! Sie haben das Ministerium verraten und für Potter spioniert! Das ist genauso schlimm, wie Potters brutale Morde. Ich..."

„Sie sollten sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Minister. Solange Sie nicht die ganze Geschichte kennen, sollten Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Anschuldigungen sein. Und vielleicht sollten Sie auch aufhören Harry ständig zu beleidigen. Wenn Sie ihm die Fesseln lösen, wäre das wesentlich hilfreicher. Sie können nicht wirklich erwarten, dass er unter diesen Voraussetzungen mit ihnen kooperiert." Ron wollte noch weiterreden, doch Harry rief leise seinen Namen und der Junge stoppte. Seufzend blickte er seinen Freund an und als dieser nur den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Ron ein zweites Mal. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt aufzuregen, aber deswegen musste es Ron ja nicht gefallen, wie Harry behandelt wurde.

Mit den Achseln zuckend wandte sich der Auror wieder Fuge zu und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: „Bevor Sie fragen: ich habe nie ernsthaft daran gezweifelt, dass Harry einen sehr guten Grund für das Ganze hatte. Ich kenne ihn zwar immer noch nicht, aber ich kenne die Beweggründe einiger seiner Verbündeten und das ist mir Beweis genug, dass Harry nicht mein Feind ist. Und Ihrer sollte er auch nicht sein. Ich halte zu Harry, egal was Sie jetzt davon denken und Sie werden sehr bald verstehen, warum!"

Damit schwieg Ron. Er hatte alles gesagt. Der junge Mann spürte den verwunderten Blick Harrys noch immer auf seinem Rücken. Dass er, ohne den Plan zu kennen, übergelaufen war, musste Harry schon die ganze Zeit verwirrt haben. Und Rons Eröffnung, die Gründe für den Kampf zumindest weniger Zauberer Harrys zu kennen, musste diesen noch mehr verblüffen. Doch das würde sich auch bald klären. Vorerst würde Harry nicht darum herum kommen, endlich zu erklären, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, so zu handeln, wie er es getan hatte.

Auch Harry schien zu diesem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn er wandte sich nun selbst an Dumbledore: „Ich sehe ein, dass es schwierig ist, das alles zu verstehen, und das war durchaus ein Teil des Plans. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mir auch gern Veritasserum geben, wenn ich gleich alles aufkläre und Sie sicher gehen wollen, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Aber wenn Sie mich kennen und nur noch ein Funken Vertrauen in Ihnen ist, dann wissen Sie, dass ich Sie von nun an nicht mehr anlügen werde. Entgegen Mister Fuges Befürchtungen, habe ich alles erreicht, was ich je wollte. Voldemort ist tot. Ich bin nun bereit, Ihnen allen zu erklären, warum ich so und nicht anders gehandelt habe."

Fuge wollte schon das Angebot mit dem Veritasserum annehmen, doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er spürte mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass Harry nun die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Und plötzlich kam das lang vermisste Vertrauen des Schulleiters in diesen Jungen zurück. Nun, da klar war, dass alles einen Grund gehabt hatte, konnte Dumbledore Harry auch wieder Glauben schenken. Natürlich standen da noch all die Taten Harrys dagegen, Seine Morde, seine hässlichen Worte, sein offener Abfall von Dumbledore und dem Orden. Doch jetzt spürte der alte Mann endlich wieder das, was auch Remus und Ron die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben mussten. Vertrauen und Hoffnung, dass alles einen Grund hatte.

„Wir werden ihm zuhören, Cornelius. Und sollten danach nur die geringsten Zweifel bestehen, kann Severus immer noch sein Veritas-Serum an Harry probieren." Damit lehnte sich der Schulleiter in seinem Sessel nach hinten und zeigte Harry damit, dass er von jetzt an zuhören würde.

Fuge dagegen misstraute dem Frieden trotz Dumbledores Zugeständnis. Er erwartete ein weiteres Märchen Potters. Der Junge hatte sich in der Vergangenheit oft genug in den Fordergrund gespielt. Er hatte Erfahrung im Geschichten-Ausdenken. Das hier würde ein schönes, nettes, aber am Ende doch erlogenes, Märchen werden, mit dem Potter hoffte, sie alle in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Aber nicht mit ihm! Wenn diese Farce vorbei war, würde er Dumbledore beim Wort nehmen und dann würde der alte Kauz erfahren, wie sehr sein Lieblingsschüler ihn belogen hatte. Und anschließend würde Potter die Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen, die ihm nach 20-fachem Mord zustand und Fuge würde dafür sorgen, dass Potter einen Dementorkuss erhielt, so wahr er Zaubereiminister war!

Hermine sah beschämt zu Ron und Harry hinüber. Sie begann zu fürchten, dass das, was Harry gleich berichtete, ihr nicht gefallen würde. Ron hatte von Anfang an nie die Hoffnung verloren, wo sie sehr schnell bereit gewesen war, Harry zu verurteilen. Sie hatte ihren Freund schon aufgegeben, als er noch nicht einmal offen gegen das Gute arbeitete, sondern nur still für sich blieb und nur Malfoy und Zabini an sich heran ließ. Und auch wenn Harry das alles ja scheinbar beabsichtigt hatte, war das noch lange keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie an ihrem besten Freund zweifelte und nicht genau wie Ron wenigstens die Hoffnung behielt. Nun sie würde sehen, wozu das alles führte. Ron hatte sie die ganze Zeit über geliebt, obwohl sie offen gegen Harry war und somit war sicher, dass sie zumindest ihren Freund nicht auch noch verlor. Und Harry – das würde sich finden, hoffentlich.

McGonagall blickte zweifelnd zwischen Dumbledore, Fuge und Potter hin und her. Der Junge hatte ziemlich viel getan, um das Vertrauen, was sie früher in ihn gehabt hatte zu zerstören, aber der Schulleiter schien ihm plötzlich wieder zu glauben. Und bis jetzt hatte er damit immer recht gehabt. Sie konnte sich nur überraschen lassen.

Snape hingegen schaute unverwandt Draco an. Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie der Blonde ihm in Luxor das Leben gerettet hatte. So etwas tat man nicht mit seinen Feinden. Und dann dieses misslungene Lächeln, halb Mut machend, halb um Verzeihung heischend. Snape hatte es damals tief getroffen, dass Draco einen Mord begangen hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Draco wolle nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten. Doch andererseits hatte Lucius nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie sich der Lord Dracos Zukunft vorstellte. An seiner Seite. Snape hatte also Zeit gehabt, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Draco früher oder später Menschen töten würde um dem Lord zu dienen.

Was den Tränkemeister damals so geschockt hatte, war Dracos Lächeln gewesen. Er hatte keine Reue empfunden. Doch andererseits hatte auch er, Severus Snape, schon oft getötet. Nicht nur in Notwehr, aber immer in Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe und zum Wohle der Ordens. Was, wenn Potter dies wirklich alles getan hatte, nur um Voldemort zu stürzen. Hatte Draco dann nicht mit den gleichen Motiven gehandelt, wie auch Snape selbst? Manchmal heiligte der Zweck doch die Mittel, das wusste der Professor. Und allmählich begann er Draco zu verzeihen. Und er durfte nicht vergessen, dass Lucius und Narzissa sich letztendlich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten. Snape ahnte bereits, warum Draco in erster Linie bei diesem verrückten Plan Potters – wie auch immer der genau aussah- mitgemacht hatte. Und die nächsten Stunden gaben dem Zaubertranklehrer Recht.

Harry setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und blickte die Auroren, Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer der Reihe nach an. Er gab ihnen noch etwas Zeit über alles nachzudenken und ein Blick auf Hermine und Snape sagte ihm, dass beide schon jetzt so weit waren, auch ihm zu vertrauen. Hermine kannte Harry gut genug, um endlich den Hass zu vergessen, den Harry so mühsam aufgebaut hatte und ihm, wie Ron, zu vertrauen. Und Snape und Draco zu trennen hatte Harry schon damals als unmöglich angesehen. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass Snape überhaupt so heftig auf den Tod von Rastaban Locknell reagiert hatte. Und der Tränkemeister hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, um sich zu überlegen, dass Draco nicht anders gehandelt hatte, als Snape in ähnlichen Situationen. Zumal der Professor wusste, dass Locknell ein Spion Voldemorts gewesen war. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich der Mann mit Draco wieder versöhnen würde, wenn dies alles vorbei war.

Die restlichen Anwesenden, inklusive Fuge waren noch sehr skeptisch, doch Harry freute sich schon auf ihre Gesichter, wenn er erzählte. Sie würden nicht daran zweifeln, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, nicht einmal Fuge konnte das. Und sie würden begreifen, wovor er sie bewahrt hatte und wie viel er dafür geopfert hatte. Harry ahnte schon jetzt ihr Mitleid voraus und er war froh darüber, dass niemand den Standort von Argywn Castle kannte und er sich dort hin zurückziehen konnte, wenn alles vorbei war.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Draco, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, begann Harry dann doch zu erzählen. „Ihr erinnert euch alle sicher noch an das sechste Schuljahr. Damals hat Voldemort mal wieder versucht Hogwarts zu erobern. Und damals hatte ich eine Vision..." Und damit begann Harry zu berichten, was seit dem letzten Sommer geschehen war. Und während die Erinnerungen zurückkamen wurde ihm bewusst, warum er wirklich so lange damit gezögert hatte, alles zu offenbaren. Nicht, weil er das Mitleid der anderen fürchtete, was er so verachtete, sondern weil ihm erst jetzt klar wurde, wie viel er wirklich geopfert hatte, nur um den Sieg zu erkämpfen. Nicht nur er, sondern alle. Seine Verbündeten, aber auch Hermine, Snape, Dumbledore...sie alle. Und weil ihm erst jetzt in vollem Umfang bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er damals bereit gewesen wäre, diesen Weg zu gehen, hätte er gewusst, was alles auf ihn zukommen würde.

/g/ Toller Cliff nicht! Ich weiß, ich bin fies. Vergesst den Button hier unten links nicht und nun bis nächstes Jahr! CU Fly


	23. Erinnerungen

Der zweite Lord

Hi und hier nach laaanger, langer Zeit bin ich mal wieder mit nem neuen Pitel….Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat. Diesmal ist eindeutig mein Beta schuld….aber so viele Vorträge, wie Seri-chan in letzter Zeit machen musste….da kann ich verstehen, dass sie keine Zeit fürs betaen hatte.

Kurz noch die Reviews…

At: natsucat/g/ der passte doch aber so gut…./fiessei/

At: Jolinar: Ich bin nun mal Gern fies…da kann ich nix für….und das wird sich nicht so bald ändern…/bg/

At: Dax: offensichtlich geht das nur dir so…man kann ja auch nicht in jedem Kapitel vorwärts kommen…dann wär meine Story in 10 Kapiteln zuende gewesen….n bissl Gedanken-Erzählung gehört meiner Meinung nach immer rein.

At: Lobarie: Jep…noch 3-4 Kapitel, aber das wird dann mehr oder weniger Epilog-nochmalnLemon-Spaß…Quasi nur zu meinem Vergnügen…/g/

At:Lilith/schlag/eisbeutelreich/ So und jetzt darfst du schön weiter lesen….Und ich muss mich glaub ich drei mal gaaanz tief verbeugen für so viel Lob…./verbeug³/lol/ Ich binn wirklich baff, dass die Story sooo gut ankommt. /froi/

At:all: ja wie ihr seht geht es nu doch weiter und der Cliff wird aufgelöst…./kicher/ Ich bin halt gern fies!

Enjoy!

So und ohne noch lang drum herum zu reden…hier also endlich ein Teil der Antworten auf all eure Fragen….

Der zweite Lord

23. Erinnerungen

Flashback

„Oh Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal froh darüber bin, dass du mich zum Lernen gezwungen hast, Herm. Das war die schwerste Prüfung, die ich jemals erlebt habe und ich glaube sogar, dass ich sie bestanden hab."

Harry grinste hinter Rons Rücken und Hermine begann einmal mehr mit ihren üblichen Tiraden, wie wichtig das Lernen doch sei. Doch in Wirklichkeit war sie genauso erleichtert über das Ende der Prüfung in Verwandlung wie ihre beiden Freunde. Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass es wirklich schwer gewesen war, dieses Jahr bei McGonagall zu bestehen. Aber er hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl, trotz allem. Seit Dumbledore und McGonagall ihm Extraunterricht zur Vorbereitung gegen Voldemort gaben, war er in den meisten Fächern besser geworden und konnte sogar Hermine manchmal übertreffen. Doch glücklicherweise war die Prüfung bei ihrer Hauslehrerin die letzte in diesem Schuljahr gewesen. Nun waren es nur noch drei Tage bis zu den Sommerferien, in denen sie das schöne Wetter genießen und die Seele baumeln lassen konnten. Und vielleicht schafften es seine beiden besten Freunde in dieser Zeit ja noch, ihre Gefühle füreinander zuzugeben. Jetzt, da der Stress der Prüfungen vorbei war, konnte sich auch Hermine entspannen und dann gelang es ihr und Ron vielleicht endlich, das Offensichtliche zu erkennen. Harry wunderte sich, dass Hermine noch nichts bemerkt hatte, doch scheinbar war sie in diesen Dingen nicht so schnell wie im Schulstoff.

Mit einem langen Blick auf den in der Sonne glitzernden See stoppte Harry und rief seine beiden Freunde zurück, die, in ihr Streitgespräch vertieft, schon weiter gegangen waren.

„Leute...Herm, Ron! Schön, dass ihr mir auch mal wieder eure Aufmerksamkeit schenkt", doch Harry entschärfte diese Bemerkung mit einem Grinsen.

„Sorry Har. Aber Hermine versucht mir wieder ihre Weisheiten einzutrichtern. Sie scheint noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass wir jetzt Ferien haben und..." Ron duckte sich vor einer Kopfnuss von Hermine, doch das Mädchen verkniff sich eine spitze Bemerkung. Sie lächelte nur unergründlich und schien gar keine Lust zu haben, weiter mit Ron zu streiten. Harry erkannte die Anzeichen und stoppte das Starren schon im Keim. Wenn einer der beiden nicht hinsah, verfiel der jeweils andere in letzter Zeit immer in heimliches Bewundern und auch Hermine hatte mal wieder diesen Blick in den Augen. Aber darauf hatte Harry jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Das konnten sie am See besser ohne ihn machen.

„Ich muss noch zum Training zu McGonagall. Also wollte ich euch nur viel Spaß wünschen. Und vergesst nicht, mir ein Plätzchen frei zu halten. Ich will dann auch noch n bisschen baden."

Schatten legten sich über Hermines und Rons Gesichter und Harry konnte fast sehen, wie ihre Laune um einige Etagen in den Keller stürzte.

„Musst du auch heute wieder hin? Können sie dir nicht wenigstens am letzten Prüfungstag ein bisschen Freizeit gönnen?" Rons Stimme klang schon fast ein wenig wütend, doch Harry lächelte ihn nur aufmunternd an.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich hatte doch schon die ganze letzte Woche frei, damit ich nicht zusätzlich zum Lernen noch trainieren musste. Also dann, bis später." Ohne noch weitere Kommentare abzuwarten drehte sich der Junge um und verschwand in Richtung des Übungsraumes, den er nun schon das ganze Schuljahr besucht hatte.

Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr tröstende Worte seitens seiner beiden Freunde anhören. Er wusste, wie sehr sie diese Übungsstunden hassten, die er absolvierte. Aber sie wussten auch, dass es nötig war.

Anfangs hatte Harry geglaubt, sie wären neidisch auf ihn, weil er von Dumbledore unterrichtet wurde, und sie nicht. Wo es doch eigentlich auf Hermines Idee im 5. Jahr beruhte. Das Training bei Dumbledore war eigentlich nur eine Fortführung seiner Unterrichtsstunden unter Umbridges Nase. Nur, dass er nicht mehr der Lehrer war, sondern der Schüler. Doch schon bald hatte Harry begriffen, dass Hermine und Ron nicht neidisch waren, sondern ihn bedauerten. Sie wussten sehr gut, wie gefährdet Harry durch Voldemort war, und wie wichtig es war, dass Harry sich allein verteidigen konnte. Erst im letzten Sommer hatte sich gezeigt, dass es nötig war, dass Harrys Fähigkeiten noch gesteigert wurden. Und auch er selbst hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder ein solches Desaster zuzulassen, wie damals im Ministerium. Er wollte nie wieder einen geliebten Menschen sterben sehen, nur weil er selbst gerettet werden musste. Von nun an wollte sich Harry selbst verteidigen können.

Doch Hermine und Ron hatten auch seine schlechten Tage erlebt. In denen er sein Schicksal und besonders Voldemort verflucht hatte. Sie waren alle an jenem Tag im Ministerium gewachsen und hatten begriffen, dass es für sie keine unbeschwerte Jugend gab, solange der Lord existierte – besonders für Harry nicht. Und Hermine und Ron hatten gesehen, wie schwer es Harry trotz allem fiel, den fröhlichen Jungen zu spielen, während er seine Freizeit dem Kämpfen opferte und in jeder Minute daran erinnert wurde, dass jederzeit ein neuer Angriff erfolgen konnte. Harry war es nur selten passiert, dass er in der Gegenwart von Hermine und Ron solche trostlosen Gedanken hatte. Er wollte die beiden nicht noch mehr beunruhigen, als sie es so schon waren. Sie konnten ihm nicht helfen, was beide quälte und Harry wollte außerdem kein Mitleid. Harry wusste, dass er Hermine und Ron durch seine Distanzierung und seine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit auch – oder besonders – ihnen gegenüber sehr verletzte, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Und auch jetzt versuchte er die beiden vor seinen Problemen zu schützen, indem er so tat, als mache ihm die gestohlene Freizeit am See nichts aus. Doch beide wussten, dass er viel lieber mit ihnen baden gegangen wäre, Seamus oder Neville geärgert hätte und einfach nur entspannen wollte. Harry hatte es in ihren Blicken gesehen, als sie ihm eben nachgesehen hatten. Auch deshalb war er so schnell geflüchtet. Sie konnten es nicht ändern und es war nötig. Ihm war die Kindheit durch Voldemort gestohlen worden und Harry konnte das nicht rückgängig machen. Nur akzeptieren. Das hatte der Junge durch Sirius' Tod und seine langen Gespräche mit Remus erkannt.

Das war noch so ein Punkt, den Hermine und Ron nicht wussten. Remus war ein guter Freund der Drei und es wäre nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Harry sich mit dem Mann unterhalten hätte, träfen sie sich zufällig. Doch warum sollten sich die beiden sogar extra Treffpunkte ausmachen. Gut, Remus war mit Sirius befreundet gewesen und trauerte genauso um diesen, wie Harry es tat. Doch hätten Hermine und Ron von seinen langen Spaziergängen mit Remus an den Hogsmeadwochenenden erfahren, hätten sie auch wissen wollen, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten. Und Harry wollte sie eigentlich nicht anlügen. So hatte er beschlossen die Treffen zu verschweigen und vorgegeben, trainieren zu müssen. Denn Remus und Harry sprachen ohne auf sich Rücksicht zu nehmen über alles. Darüber, dass Harry nie froh sein konnte, bevor Voldemort nicht starb. Darüber, dass das Opfern seiner Freizeit nur ein kleines Übel war. Darüber, dass selbst Hermine und Ron trotz allem erwarteten, dass Harry stark genug war, das alles zu überstehen – obwohl der Junge sich ganz und gar nicht so fühlte. Vor Remus brauchte Harry nicht zu spielen, wie furchtlos und stark und von sich selbst überzeugt er war. Das war eine Lüge, die für alle einschließlich Dumbledore, Ron und Hermine reserviert war. Nur Remus verstand, dass Harry immer öfter an sich zweifelte und sich dem allen nicht gewachsen fühlte. Und nur Remus konnte ihm helfen Sirius' Tod zu verstehen. Akzeptieren konnten sie ihn beide nicht. Doch seit Harry wusste, das Remus nicht nur Sirius' Freund war, sondern ihn geliebt hatte und damit mehr verloren hatte als nur einen alten Schulfreund, verstand Harry den traurigen Blick des Werwolfes. Es war wie eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft. Sie hatten beide genug verloren um nicht mehr viel von der Welt zu erwarten. Und sie hatten beide ihre Kindheit schon viel zu früh aufgeben müssen.

Hätten Hermine und Ron dies alles gewusst, hätten sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Harry wusste, dass er den beiden vertrauen konnte. Er ahnte, dass sie ihn irgendwann nicht nur bemitleiden sondern es auch akzeptieren würden und ihm vielleicht sogar helfen könnten, seine Bürde zu tragen. Aber er wollte sie trotz dieses Wissens nicht belasten. Wenn er schon nicht glücklich sein konnte, so sollten wenigstens sie es sein. Vielleicht war das das einzige, was er jemals für sie tun konnte.

Harry erreichte den großen Übungsraum, in dem er mit Dumbledore und McGonagall duellieren übte und schreckte aus seinen düsteren Gedanken auf. Es war nicht gut, wenn er depressiv wurde. Besonders nicht vor einer Übungsstunde. Dumbledore hatte ein Talent dazu, diese Stimmungen zu erforschen und das wollte Harry nicht. Er wollte den Schulleiter um keinen Preis merken lassen, wie unsicher er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich bei diesen Stunden konzentrieren musste. Da war Gefühlsduselei wahrlich fehl am Platze. Harry atmete drei Mal tief durch und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Es gelang ihm natürlich nicht – das tat es nie. Aber er dachte wieder an Remus' trauernde Augen und an Sirius, wie er mit erschrockenem Blick in den Schleier fiel. Und dann sah er Hermine und Ron, wie sie von Voldemort getötet wurden – einer von Harrys häufigen Alpträumen in letzter Zeit. Durch diese Bilder erinnerte er sich wieder, warum er dies tat und es fiel ihm nun nicht mehr schwer, entschlossen die Tür aufzustoßen. Dumbledore und McGonagall warteten bereits auf ihn, wie immer, und Harry trat entschlossen in den Raum. Er würde solange trainieren, bis er Voldemort und dessen ganze Bagage zur Hölle und zurück jagen konnte und wenn er dabei sterben würde!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sich den schmerzenden Arm reibend verließ Harry den Übungsraum und trat langsam den Weg zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum an. Heute war es hart gewesen. Dumbledore hatte keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, das Harry eine Woche Pause gehabt hatte, in der er sich aber nicht wirklich hatte ausruhen können. Harry war ihm einerseits dankbar dafür, denn er war heute eindeutig weiter gekommen, als er noch vor einem halben Jahr geglaubt hatte, doch sein Arm schmerzte deshalb nicht weniger. Aber Harry war auch zu stolz nur deswegen zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Er war ja so schon Dauergast im Krankenflügel, da musste er wegen solchen Wehwehchen nicht auch noch dort hin. Im Turm der Löwen angekommen, suchte sich Harry zuerst das Heilbuch heraus, welches er zum letzten Geburtstag von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte. Harry hatte es noch nicht hinbekommen, alle Sprüche zu lernen und konnte nur die wichtigsten. Normalerweise kümmerte es ihn ja auch nicht, ob er überall blaue Flecken vom Training hatte. Doch wenn er noch ein paar Runden im See schwimmen und sich anschließend von der Sonne trocknen lassen wollte, mussten ja nicht alle die Trainingsspuren sehen. Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass er von Dumbledore unterrichtet wurde und noch weniger wussten, in was. Harry hatte vor, es dabei zu belassen, denn wer wusste schon, welche Schüler für Voldemort spionierten.

Dass es Spione gab, war Harry klar. Natürlich gehörte Malfoy dazu. Aber da der sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich rar gemacht hatte, musste Harry sein Misstrauen auf andere Slytherins übertragen. Und da gab es weiß Gott genug. Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, als er das Heilbuch gefunden hatte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Nach wenigen Minuten tat der Spruch seine Wirkung und die blauen Flecke und Schrammen von dieser und den letzten Trainingsstunden verschwanden. Harry bedauerte wieder einmal, dass der Spruch nicht auf Fluchnarben wie seine eigene auf der Stirn anwendbar war, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete und keine verräterischen Spuren mehr entdecken konnte.

Harrys Gedanken kehrten ungewollt wieder zu den Slytherins und zu seinem Erstaunen besonders zu Malfoy zurück. Bei dem ganzen Wirrwarr im Ministerium war Lucius Malfoy damals zwar gefangen genommen worden, doch es hatte nur Stunden gedauert, bis der Mann wieder frei war. Harry wusste nicht, wer da alles bestochen worden war, aber es mussten viele gewesen sein. Eigentlich hätte niemand an der Schuld von Malfoy Senior zweifeln dürfen. Aber erstaunlicherweise hielt sich der Sohn seitdem zurück. Keine spitzen Bemerkungen, keine Attacken, nichts, obwohl Harry ja direkt für die – wenn auch kurzzeitige – Verhaftung des Vaters verantwortlich gewesen war. Manchmal schien es sogar, als ginge Malfoy Harry aus dem Weg. Dem konnte das natürlich nur recht sein. Das Leben war viel einfacher, ohne einen blonden Spion hinter der nächsten Wand und so würde Voldemort erst recht spät von Harrys Training erfahren. Und auch alle anderen mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, was in jenen Stunden im Übungsraum geschah. Was Dumbledore da tat, war nämlich eigentlich verboten. Harry war noch minderjährig und die Sprüche, die sie in den Trainigsstunden durchnahmen waren alles andere als harmlos. Vieles überstieg bei weitem die 7. Klasse und Fuge würde sich garantiert einschalten, wenn er nur die Hälfte wüsste.

Harry schnappte sich sein Badehandtuch, zog seine Shorts über und zog mit einer Wasserflasche ausgerüstet zu seinen beiden Freunden los. Endlich ausspannen. Doch schon aus Reflex achtete Harry auf dem ganzen Weg durchs Schloss auf seine Umgebung. Normalerweise nahm er die Karte des Rumtreibers überall hin mit, doch das wäre nur mit Badehose aufgefallen. Also lauschte er auf seine Umgebung und achtete auf jeden Schritt, jeden Ruf. Harry war einerseits jedes Mal selbst erschrocken über sein schon fast an Paranoia grenzendes Misstrauen, doch andererseits war er auch stolz darauf, zu wissen, dass ihn niemand überraschen konnte, egal wie vorsichtig dieser vorging.

Kurz bevor Harry das Schloss verlassen konnte, sah er Rastaban Locknell in einen Gang verschwinden. Den Slytherin kannte Harry nur zu gut. Er war in seinem Jahrgang und eindeutig einer derjenigen, die Malfoys Platz als Spion für Voldemort eingenommen zu haben schienen. Doch Harry war sich dieses Mal sicher, dass er nicht das Beobachtungsziel war. Trotzdem musste er wissen, was da vorging. Rastaban war hinterhältig, wenn auch nicht so einfallsreich wie Malfoy. Und er war ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner. Oft schon hatte nicht viel gefehlt und Locknell hätte herausgefunden, was Harry manchmal abends in jenem Übungsraum tat. Eilig huschte Harry hinter dem Slytherin her und schlich den Gang entlang. Als er Stimmen aus einem der Seitengänge hörte, blieb er kurz stehen um zu lauschen. Es waren 3 oder vier verschiedene Stimmen, doch Harry kannte nur Locknells.

Vorsichtig schlich Harry weiter und lugte dann mit gezogenem Zauberstab um die Ecke. Was er sah irritierte den Jungen nicht wenig. Harry hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass Slytherin einander gegenüberstanden. Da war Locknell, dann zwei aus der 5. Stufe, die Harry nur vom Sehen kannte, da sie oft bei Rastaban hockten. Und ein Junge, den Harry nur zu gut kannte. Blaise Zabini! Der Slytherin mit den langen braunen Haaren gehörte zu Malfoys Freunden und Harry hatte das sehr verwundert. Blaise war kein Typ, der sich in den Vordergrund spielte, wie Malfoy. Er war auch nie bei dessen Streichen anwesend gewesen. Überhaupt hatte Harry den zierlichen Jungen erst zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres wirklich wahrgenommen, seit Malfoy so ruhig geworden war. Vorher war der Junge irgendwie unsichtbar, unwichtig gewesen. Harry hatte ihn nie bemerkt außer auf den Notenlisten der Abschlussprüfungen, auf denen Blaise Zabini nie weiter von Hermine entfernt gestanden hatte als 3 oder 4 Plätze. Ron hatte vor einigen Monaten vermutet, dass Zabini nur ein harmloser Streber wäre, der sich jetzt eben plötzlich mit Malfoy angefreundet hatte. Das würde sie kaum etwas angehen. Blaise sei harmlos, hatte Harrys Freund vermutet.

Doch der Gryffindore bezweifelte das. Er glaubte Malfoy nach jahrelanger Feindschaft gut genug einschätzen zu können, um zu wissen, dass der blonde Slytherin sich nicht mit bloßen Strebern abgab. Aber dass es sich bei den beiden nur um Freunde handeln könnte, dass konnte Harry nun doch nicht glauben. Doch er sollte schon bald eines besseren belehrt werden.

Da standen nun Locknell und seine beiden Freunde Zabini gegenüber und es sah für Harry nicht so aus, als würden sie zwanglos Hausaufgaben besprechen. Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die fast greifbar war und Zabinis Hand lag verdächtig nah an seinem Zauberstab, ohne dass er ihn jedoch zog. Zabinis Tasche lag auf dem Boden und die Bücher waren darum verstreut, als hätten die drei Slytherins den Jungen mit Absicht angerempelt. Und das Gespräch, oder vielmehr der Streit zwischen den vier Slytherins ließ auch keinen Zweifel mehr zu. Da standen sich Feinde gegenüber.

„…nur weil deine Mutter im Ministerium arbeitet. Aber glaub mir, das wird sich ändern. Schon bald wirst du nicht mehr so sicher vor uns sein. Reinblüter, die diesen Weichlingen vom Ministerium helfen, werden als erstes dran glauben, wenn er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder mächtig genug ist um Fuge und Dumbledore zu vernichten. Und dass wird gar nicht mehr so lange dauern. Du solltest deine Loyalitäten noch mal überdenken. Das ist meine letzte Warnung." Locknell grinste hämisch. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und die beiden anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du dich mit mir anlegst. Ich hab dir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass mich dein blöder Lord nicht interessiert. Und jetzt verzieh dich endlich." Zabinis Stimme klang hart, doch Harry konnte in seinen Augen ein leichtes Flackern von Angst erkennen. Der Junge mochte gut sein, doch gegen drei Gegner hatte er keine Chance und das wusste Zabini auch.

„Und wenn nicht? Läufst du dann zu deinem Lover, oder zu Malfoy? Ihr seid zwar befreundet, aber es würde Draco nicht gut bekommen, wenn er sich mit mir anlegt. Der Lord zweifelt so schon an ihm, weil er in letzter Zeit so still ist und wenig Einsatz für unsere Sache zeigt. Aber selbst Malfoy wird es nicht wagen, sich offen gegen ihn zu stellen. Also mach dir gar keine Hoffnungen. Und damit du dir unsere Warnung gut merkst…" Locknell hob die Zauberstabhand und Zabini reagierte blitzschnell. Sein Stab flog wie von selbst in seine Rechte, doch auch die beiden Jüngeren hatten schnell ihre Waffen gezogen. Locknell grinste selbstgefällig und wollte gerade zu einem Fluch ansetzen, als Harry hinter der Ecke hervortrat und laut „Hey, Doofbacke!" rief. Locknell drehte sich blitzschnell um und wollte sich dem neuen Gegner zuwenden, doch Harry war viel schneller. Der Slytherin konnte gerade noch sehen, wer ihn da angegriffen hatte, bevor er paralysiert zu Boden ging und zitternd liegen blieb. Gleichzeitig brachen die beiden 5.-Klässler zusammen und als Harry aufblickte sah er Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Ganges mit erhobenem Zauberstab stehen.

Zabini blickte verblüfft auf Harry und senkte seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er einen der Jüngeren bewusstlos gezaubert hatte. Harry wunderte sich über Zabinis irritierten Blick, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hier nur mit Shorts bekleidet barfuß im Gang stand, in der einen Hand die Wasserflasche, in der anderen den Zauberstab und über der Schulter ein Handtuch. Etwas errötend senkte Harry ebenfalls seine Waffe, vergaß aber nicht Malfoy misstrauisch zu beobachten. Dieser blickte Harry nur eigenartig an, was der Gryffindor auf seine seltsame Bekleidung schob, und steckte dann schnell den eigenen Zauberstab in die Tasche. Ohne ein Wort verschwand er wieder in den Gang aus dem er gekommen war und sowohl Harry als auch Zabini blickten ihm verwundert einige Sekunden nach. Dann lächelte Harry verlegen und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die hintere Tasche seiner Shorts zurück.

„Ich war grad auf dem Weg zum See!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Kleidung erklären zu müssen, obwohl das bei dem schönen Wetter draußen eigentlich logisch war. Zabini nickte nur und sammelte schnell seine Bücher zusammen. Als der Junge seine Tasche aufhob, trafen sich ihre Blicke noch einmal und Harry sah in den Augen des anderen kurz einen Ausdruck von Freude, Bewunderung und Freundschaft, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Doch dann drehte sich Zabini um und verschwand in die gleiche Richtung wie Malfoy zuvor und Harry kam zu dem Schluss, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben. Mit einem Blick auf die drei betäubten Slytherins wandte sich der Junge auch um und setzte seinen ursprünglichen Weg fort. Doch das eben Erlebte ließ ihn nicht los. Den ganzen Weg zum See grübelte Harry darüber nach, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Zabini war reinblütig, aber das hatte Harry schon halbwegs erwartet. Dass seine Eltern scheinbar nicht für Voldemort arbeiteten, sondern seine Mutter sogar im Ministerium angestellt war ohne zu spionieren, verblüffte Harry aber schon. Und wenn das allgemein bekannt war, so dass es auch solche wie Locknell wussten, warum gab sich Malfoy dann mit Zabini ab? Und warum erlaubte Malfoy Senior das? Und überhaupt. Scheinbar war Voldemort nicht damit einverstanden, dass Malfoy ihn, Harry, in letzter Zeit in Ruhe ließ. Offenbar ignorierte der blonde Slytherin die Befehle seines Vaters und dessen Meister. Das war mehr als eigenartig. Und dann dieser Angriff gerade. Harry hatte nicht zusehen können, wie Zabini von gleich drei Slytherins verflucht wurde und sich entschlossen zu handeln. Er wusste eigentlich nicht einmal warum. Dass Zabini keiner von Voldemorts Anhängern war, war nur der offensichtliche Grund. Wie der zierliche Junge da auf dem Gang gestanden hatte, entschlossen, sein Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen obwohl er gewusst hatte, wie gering seine Chancen alleine waren, da hatte sich Harry an sich selbst erinnert gefühlt. Und irgendwie war ihm der Junge auch sympathisch. Also hatte er Locknell abgelenkt um Zabini eine Chance zu geben. Doch Harry hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy für seine Freundschaft für Zabini das Vertrauen des Lords in Gefahr brachte. Harry ahnte, dass der Blonde genau wie er die ganze Zeit gelauscht hatte und nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, Zabini zu helfen. Die Tatsache, dass alle drei Angreifer gleichzeitig zu Boden gegangen waren, bewies, dass Malfoy nicht auf Harrys Ablenkungsmanöver reagiert hatte, sondern gleichzeitig mit Harry aus seinem Versteck aufgetaucht war. Er hatte nur Glück gehabt, dass Locknell und die anderen beiden ihn nicht gesehen hatte und seinen Verrat dem Lord mitteilen konnte. Malfoy hatte willentlich in Kauf genommen, vor Voldemort als Verräter entlarvt zu werden, nur um Zabini zu retten. Das hätte Harry noch vor Monaten für unmöglich gehalten. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob Malfoy einen Weg gefunden hätte seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und für alles eine harmlose Erklärung zu finden. Aber es gab daran nichts zu deuteln. Zabini war reinblütig, kein Anhänger des Lords und somit ein Feind. Der Lord ließ Malfoy vielleicht die Freundschaft durchgehen, weil er glaubte, Malfoy nutze Zabini nur aus. Aber Zabini gegen drei Spione Voldemorts zu schützen, ging eindeutig über das normal erlaubte Maß hinaus.

Harry warf sein Handtuch neben das von Ron und murmelte einige belanglose Begrüßungsworte. Doch er war noch immer in Gedanken bei der letzten Viertelstunde, als er sich in die kalten Fluten des Sees warf und zu schwimmen begann. Irgendwas hatte das alles zu bedeuten! Ein Malfoy tat nie etwas ohne Grund, dass hatte Harry auch schon gelernt. Warum benahm sich der Slytherin so seltsam? Harry seufzte und musste sich im nächsten Moment selbst vor dem Ertrinken retten, denn er hatte eine große Welle mitten ins Gesicht bekommen und Wasser geschluckt.

Er konnte die Dinge drehen und wenden, wie er wollte. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Schwimmbewegungen kehrte Harry nach einiger Zeit wieder an den Strand zurück. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Harry würde das Ganze nicht begreifen, es sei denn, er fragte Malfoy danach und das fiel ja wohl flach. Harry erinnerte sich flüchtig daran, dass Locknell etwas von einem Geliebten zu Blaise gesagt hatte, doch egal was es war, ob Zabini und Malfoy ein Paar waren oder ob Malfoy es einfach nur satt hatte, nach Voldemorts Pfeife zu tanzen – der Blonde war und blieb ein Arschloch. Das würde sich nie ändern. Und Harry würde diesem Kerl nicht mal einen Schritt über den Weg trauen.

Harry ahnte ja noch nicht, wie sehr er sich da irrte. Und tief im Inneren hatte er auch Malfoys Blick nicht vergessen, als sie dort auf dem Gang einander gegenübergestanden hatten. Verlangend und Begehrend.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Hey Har. Träumst du?" Der angesprochene schlug die Augen auf und sah Hermines Gesicht nur Zentimeter über seinem schweben. Zumindest vermutete Harry, dass ihn da seine Freundin beobachtete, genau sehen konnte er sie nicht, da er seine Brille abgesetzt hatte. Nun tastete seine Rechte suchend herum und fand sie nach wenigen Sekunden auch. Wieder sehend setzte sich Harry auf und blickte Hermine etwas verschlafen an.

„Tschuldige. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich schläfst. Aber wir sollten trotzdem zurück zum Schloss. Wir haben nur noch drei Stunden bis zum Ball und ich muss Ron und dir doch noch eure Anzüge zurechtzaubern."

Harry blickte sich irritiert um. Doch tatsächlich waren sie drei einige der letzten auf der Wiese am See. Ron stand schon mit gefaltetem Handtuch neben ihnen und auch Hermine packte jetzt ihre Tasche zusammen. Noch immer etwas benommen erhob sich Harry und warf sich das Handtuch über die Schultern. Dann schlurfte er müde hinter den beiden Freunden her. Heute war der vorletzte Schultag. Wenn man das noch so nennen konnte, denn Schule hatten sie nicht wirklich gemacht. Selbst die Lehrer schienen angesichts des schönen Wetters keine Lust mehr zu haben, ihre Schüler zu triezen, wo die Prüfungen seit gestern ja auch für alle vorbei waren. Nur Snape hatte es sich am Morgen nicht nehmen lassen schon Hausaufgaben fürs neue Jahr zu vergeben. Doch in einem Anflug von Lerneifer hatte Ron Hermine nicht widersprochen, als das Mädchen gleich nach dem Mittag eine Bibliothekssession eingeleitet hatte. Und so hatten die drei ihre Hausaufgaben über die Ferien auch schon fertig. Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Ron freiwillig Hausaufgaben machte. Besonders, wenn ab Mittag frei war und die Temperaturen allmählich die 30° C Marke deutlich überschritten. Aber offenbar war Ron bewusst geworden, dass er Hermine den Großteil der Ferien nicht sehen würde und so hatte der Junge die Gelegenheit genutzt, noch mehr Zeit in der unmittelbaren Nähe seiner heimlich Angebeteten zu verbringen. Harry fragte sich langsam, ob Hermine nicht doch etwas ahnte, denn sie hatte sich heute auffällig oft zu Ron hinübergebeugt um ihm etwas zu erklären – zu nahe jedenfalls für bloße Freundschaft. Doch Harry hatte sich jeden Kommentar verkniffen.

Dann hatten sie den Rest des Nachmittages wie alle anderen am See verbracht und nun musste Hermine noch das nachholen, was sie vor lauter Prüfungsstress nicht mehr geschafft hatte – Rons und Harrys Garderobe aufzubessern. Der Abschlussball lief unter dem Motto schwarz-weiß und weder er noch sein rothaariger Freund hatten dazu die passenden Anzüge. Also hatte sich Hermine bereit erklärt, mit einigen Zaubern nachzuhelfen.

Harry lachte wieder in sich hinein. Dieses Mal hatte Ron es sogar geschafft, Hermine ganz zwanglos zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball ging – als Freundin versteht sich. Der Junge schüttelte wieder einmal mental den Kopf – wie konnte man nur so blind sein?

Nun, Harry würde zwar auch hingehen, aber er hatte eigentlich keine Lust darauf, tanzen zu müssen. Seit Cho ihm im letzten Jahr gewissermaßen einen Laufpass gegeben hatte, hatte Harry kein Mädchen gefunden, was er als Begleitung akzeptiert hätte. Also ging er nur um seiner beiden Freunde willen mit und länger als bis zum Essen würde er ohnehin nicht bleiben. Außerdem schmerzte Harry von seinem Training in seiner Freistunde vor dem Mittag noch immer sein linkes Bein ein wenig. Die drei Freunde hatten zwar aufgrund ihres gemeinsamen Ziels Auror zu werden alle die gleichen Kurse gewählt, doch McGonagall hatte ihn in ihrer Stunde freigestellt, damit er mit Dumbledore noch etwas üben konnte. Immerhin kam Harry die ganzen Ferien zu nichts, da sollte er die Zeit, die noch blieb, auch nutzen. Harry hatte insgeheim gehofft, nun doch endlich apparieren zu lernen, doch Dumbledore hatte sich unerbittlich gezeigt. Das durften erst erwachsene Zauberer ab dem 17. Lebensjahr lernen und auch nur unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums. Und da Harry erst am Ende des Sommers volljährig wurde, hatte sich der Schulleiter strickt geweigert. Außerdem benötigte Harry diese Fähigkeit innerhalb von Hogwarts sowieso nicht. Dass Voldemort auch in den Ferien bei ihm zu Hause angreifen konnte, hatte Dumbledore einfach als nicht möglich abgetan, obwohl Harry Zweifel an dieser Behauptung hatte. So hatten sie nur neue Entwaffnungs- und Lähmzauber geübt und Harry fühlte auch jetzt sein linkes Ohr noch nicht richtig, wo ihn ein besonders starker Fluch getroffen hatte. Na wenigstens konnte er trotzdem hören.

Die nächste Stunde verging dem Jungen viel zu langsam. Hilflos saß er inmitten kichernder und flüsternder Mädchen, wurde von allen Seiten vermessen, begutachtet und ständig steckten Hermine, die Patil-Zwillinge und Ginny die Köpfe zusammen und grinsten unverschämt. Harry fragte sich, wie er hinterher aussehen würde und er fragte sich auch, wie Ron dieses ganze Trara aushalten konnte. Dieser saß glücklich lächelnd auf seiner Seite des Bettes, probierte da etwas an, ließ sich dort etwas anhalten und sah auch ansonsten wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt aus. Merlin sei Dank war der Zirkus dann doch endlich vorbei. Die beiden Jungs wurden angekleidet und frisiert vor einen Spiegel geschoben und Harry musste zugeben, dass das Ganze gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Eine schwarze Hose mit weißen Runensymbolen und anderen verschnörkelten Verzierungen presste sich an seinen Körper wie eine zweite Haut, bevor sie unten etwas weiter ausfiel, ohne die schwarzen Stiefel ganz zu verdecken. Ein schwarzes Hemd mit den gleichen Verzierungen und ebenso eng rundete das Bild schon fast ab. Dazu kam aber noch der im Kontrast dazu weiße Festumhang mit den selben Verzierungen in schwarz. Und die Mädchen hatten es fertig gebracht, dass seine Haare noch wilder abstanden als sonst, nur dieses Mal sah es sogar gewollt aus.

Harry besah sich auch Ron etwas näher. Der Junge trug eine weiße Hose und ein weißes Hemd, welche mit schrägen und gewellten schwarzen Linien verziert waren. Der weiße Festumhang zeigte die gleichen schwarzen Strukturen, nur breiter. In Anlehnung an den Festumhang, den Ron im 4. Jahr zum Weihnachtsball getragen hatte, war das Hemd und der Umhang mit schwarzen Rüschen verziert, doch dieses Mal sah es einfach nur schick aus. Harry konnte seinem Freund nur bewundernd auf die Schultern klopfen. Da hatten die Mädchen wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch schon wurden sie aus dem Zimmer hinausgeworfen. Es war zwar noch zwei Stunden Zeit und soweit Harry wusste, waren die Mädchen schon längst mit ihren Kleidern fertig – aber das waren halt Mädchen! Harry grinste. Trotz allem war er gespannt, wie Hermine aussehen würde, sicher noch schöner als in der vierten.

Harry und Ron vertrieben sich die letzten Stunden mit Zaubererschach. Packen konnten sie erst morgen nach dem Vormittagsunterricht und Hermine würde ausrasten, wenn sie Harry oder Ron bei etwas gefährlicherem als herumsitzen sah. Schon da konnten die schönen Anzüge knittern.

Dann endlich waren auch die Mädchen pünktlich Acht Uhr fertig angezogen und geschminkt. Hermines schwarzes Kleid reichte bis zum Boden und wies die gleichen Linien und Zeichnungen auf, wie Ron sie trug, nur eben in weiß. Harry grinste und konnte es sich nicht nehmen, als erster aufzuspringen. Mit einer galanten Verbeugung nahm er Hermines Hand, führte das Mädchen die letzten Stufen hinunter und die wenigen Meter zu dem Sessel, auf dem Ron staunend saß. Harry grinste erneut in sich hinein und meinte dann übertrieben vornehm: „Ihr Dame mein Herr!"

Das brachte Ron wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er sprang errötend auf und griff reflexartig nach Hermines Hand. Als ihnen klar wurde, wie diese Geste aussah, wollten beide schon wieder ihre Hände zurückziehen, doch Harry sagte noch rechtzeitig: „Ron, starr Herm nicht an wie einen Geist. Du hast sie zum Ball aufgefordert, jetzt musst du auch damit leben, dass sie besser aussieht als du. Obwohl das ja eigentlich zu erwarten war, immerhin ist sie ein Mädchen."

Harrys Worte entspannten die Situation augenblicklich. Hermines Hand blieb in Rons, denn sie hatte alles Recht dazu. Beide dachten daran, dass sie ja nur als Freunde zu dem Ball gingen und dass man da nun einmal Hand in Hand erschien – selbst als bloße Freunde. Harry schüttelte wieder einmal stumm den Kopf, reihte sich hinter Ginny und Neville ein und beobachtete auf dem Weg zur großen Halle verstohlen die anderen Pärchen. Einige waren ihm nicht neu, denn er hatte ja auch Lavanders Klatsch verfolgen können, die jede Ballaufforderung aller vier Häuser kommentieren musste. Da dieses Mal alle ab der 4. Klasse teilnahmen, waren da aber auch Altersunterschiede, die Harry den Kopf schütteln ließen. Und schon nach der ersten halben Stunde in der Halle gingen ihm die verliebten Blicke der Pärchen, die nicht nur aus der Not heraus einen Partner zu finden zusammen waren, allmählich auf die Nerven. Und scheinbar war Harry der einzige, der allein gekommen war. Doch das störte den Jungen nicht. Er gab sich sowieso nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er den ganzen fröhlichen Rummel hinter sich lassen musste, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Harry hatte nicht wirklich den Elan zu feiern, wo er doch morgen schon wieder zu den Dursleys zurück musste – auch wenn es das letzte Mal war. Und außerdem war da ja noch die Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Der Gryffindore verstand nicht ganz, wie es all den anderen, selbst den Lehrern gelang, die Bedrohung auch nur für einen Abend zu vergessen. Dumbledore hatte ihm am Vormittag gesagt, er müsse auch mal die Seele baumeln lassen und glücklich sein, sonst würde ihn das Leid verzehren. Doch Harry konnte das nicht. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Zu gefährlich war es, auch nur eine Sekunde unachtsam zu sein. Und zu viel hatte er schon erlebt, um diesen Ball hier wirklich genießen zu können.

Endlich erschien das Essen in Form eines üppigen Buffets. Harry bediente sich reichlich, leistete seinen Freunden noch etwas Gesellschaft und beschloss halb Zehn endlich zu verschwinden. Er war froh darüber, bei all den Einladungen an ihn standhaft geblieben zu sein. Denn so konnte er ohne Schuldgefühle einer Partnerin gegenüber heimlich verschwinden.

Doch als Harry die Tür zur großen Halle gerade geschlossen hatte, wurde sie erneut aufgestoßen. Lärm brandete aus dem Saal zu ihnen hinaus, bevor Ron die große Tür wieder zuwerfen konnte.

„Uff! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Tanzen so anstrengend ist." Ron fächelte sich vergeblich Luft zu und war tatsächlich ganz rot im Gesicht. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Ron damals in der 4. ja wie er nicht getanzt hatte und seitdem hatten sie keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gehabt.

„Was ist mit Hermine?", wollte Harry vorsichtig wissen. Nicht, dass Ron an diesem wichtigen Abend noch entscheidende Fehler beging. Doch dieser lächelte nur.

„Ich hab sie bei Ginny gelassen. Neville und mein Schwesterchen haben, glaub ich, schon genauso lang getanzt, wie wir zwei und den Mädels taten die Füße weh. Sie ruhen sich drinnen etwas aus und bei Neville weiß ich wenigstens, dass Herm in Sicherheit …." Ron stockte erschrocken und blickte Harry ertappt an. Wenn das noch möglich war, wurde er noch röter, diesmal jedoch aus Scham.

Doch Harry legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad. „Komm mal mit, mein geschockter Freund! Glaubst du wirklich ich hab noch nicht bemerkt, was da zwischen euch beiden läuft? Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. So einfach ist das. Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit nur erfolgreich ignoriert, also werde ich jetzt mal reinen Tisch machen. Sonst wird das mit euch ja nie was."

Ron stammelte verwirrte Sätze, schluckte ein paar Mal und meinte dann leise. „Ich liebe sie, ja. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich auch…" Sie hatten das Bad der Vertrauensschüler erreicht und traten ein. Durch Ron abgelenkt bemerkte Harry die Bewegung an dem großen Fenster nicht und führte seinen Freund zu einem der Waschbecken. Dort reichte er Ron ein nasses Handtuch und bedeutete ihm, sich etwas abzukühlen.

Gleichzeitig meinte er verschwörerisch: „Mein lieber Ron. Was glaubst du wohl, warum Hermine ihre Garderobe mit deiner abgestimmt hat? Was glaubst du, warum sie heute unbedingt noch die Hausaufgaben mit dir zusammen machen und dir ständig Tipps ins Ohr „hauchen" musste, anstatt zwei Meter von dir entfernt auf der Wiese zu dösen, ohne dir nahe zu kommen? Es ist offensichtlich, nur du siehst es nicht. Und was glaubst du, warum sie dich immer so anschaut, wenn du es nicht bemerkst? Sie guckt genau so, wie du es tust, wenn sie es nicht merkt. Ihr liebt euch und traut euch beide nicht, es zuzugeben, obwohl es fast alle um euch herum wissen."

Ron sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an, die gleichzeitig Unglauben und Hoffnung zeigten. „Meinst du echt!" Harry musste über diesen hoffnungsvollen Ton schmunzeln und wieder übersah er die huschenden Bewegungen am Fenster – es waren mehr geworden.

„Denk mal drüber nach und du weißt, dass ich Recht hab. Ich für meinen Teil werd mich jetzt in mein Bett verkriechen. Da wartet ein neues Verwandlungsbuch von McGonagall auf mich, was ich noch vor den Ferien schaffen will. Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß auf dem Ball." Harry drehte sich mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf Rons Schulter um und verließ das Bad wieder. Beim Hinausgehen glaubte er einen Schatten zu sehen, doch er war viel zu sehr mit sich und der Welt zufrieden – wo er doch nun Ron und Hermine offiziell verkuppelt hatte – um darauf zu reagieren.

Harry war schon drei Treppen weiter oben, als er stockte. Da war tatsächlich eine Bewegung im Fenster gewesen! Und er erinnerte sich auch an ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch. Ohne zu zögern drehte sich der Junge um. Mochte Ron denken, was er wollte, wenn es nichts war. Vielleicht war er ja auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Halle. Doch keine drei Sekunden später hörten seine überreizten Nerven einen fernen Schrei. Ron!

Harry zückte den Zauberstab und sprintete noch schneller den Gang entlang. Doch es dauerte noch immer viel zu lange, bevor er das Bad erreichte und die Tür auf sein Passwort reagierte. Hinter der Wand verborgen blickte Harry vorsichtig um die Ecke in den gefliesten Raum. Egal wie viele Sorgen er sich um seinen Freund machte, dessen Stöhnen er nun vernahm, es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er blindlings in einen Fluch stolperte.

Doch was Harry durch die Tür sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Spinnen! So groß wie Aragog, genauso haarig und eine davon hockte direkt über dem vor Angst zitternden Ron. Warum Spinnen? Ron hasste und fürchtete sie! Das bedeutete, dass Harry trotzdem auf sich allein gestellt war, obwohl es Ron körperlich soweit gut ging. Harry zögerte noch drei Sekunden und versuchte herauszufinden ob außer den unzähligen Krabbeltieren noch andere Gefahren in dem Raum lauerten. Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie die Spinnen in das Schloss gelangen konnten ohne Alarm auszulösen, sprang Harry mit einem Feuer-Fluch auf den Lippen in den Raum und vernichtete schon die Hälfte der Angreifer. Die qualmenden Kadaver fielen zuckend zu Boden und Harry wandte sich den restlichen Tieren zu. Hier konnte er nicht so großflächig vorgehen, da er sonst Ron getroffen hätte, der noch immer paralysiert und vor sich hin wimmernd am Boden lag. Also zielte Harry auf jede einzelne der Spinnen und tötete sie mit einem abgewandelten Betäubungsfluch, der Menschen zwar nur lähmte, Spinnen – auch riesige – aber sofort vernichtete. Manchmal erwischte er sogar drei oder vier auf einmal, doch es waren noch immer genug. Dennoch gelang es Harry bis zu Ron zu gelangen. Noch immer Fluch um Fluch sprechend kniete er sich neben den Jungen und schlug ihm mit der freien Hand drei Mal ins Gesicht. Das brachte Ron wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung. Mit angstgeweiteten aber klaren Augen blickte Ron seinen Freund an und versuchte sich dann aufzusetzen.

Stammelnd flüsterte er: "Da sind riesige Spinnen, wie kommen die hier rein? Mach sie weg, bitte Harry!" Rons Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik, als sein Blick auf das letzte Duzend Spinnen fiel, die gerade in Richtung Tür flüchteten. Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sie offen gelassen hatte, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Eilig half er Ron auf die zitternden Beine.

Dieser blickte sich noch immer panisch um, als würden jeden Moment neue Spinnen durch die zerbrochenen Fenster hereinkommen und so abwegig war das auch gar nicht. Doch zuerst mussten sie die geflohenen Tiere einholen. Da Ron ihm dabei nicht helfen konnte, redete Harry hastig auf ihn ein: „Ron. Du musst die Lehrer warnen. Die Dinger sind ohne Alarm auszulösen reingekommen. Das ist garantiert ein Angriff. Dumbledore muss gewarnt werden, dass vielleicht gleich Todesser hier auftauchen. Nimm die Abkürzung über den Gang des Einarmigen Ritters. Dann begegnest du den Spinnen nicht. Du musst dich beeilen. Sonst sind alle in Gefahr, auch Hermine."

Den Namen des Mädchens jetzt zu gebrauchen war zwar unfair, doch es zeigte Wirkung. Rons Beschützerinstinkt wurde geweckt und ohne noch lange zu zögern eilte Ron aus der Tür und rannte mit gezogenem Zauberstab nach links. Harry folgte seinem Freund auf dem Fuß, wandte sich jedoch nach rechts und tötete schon nach den ersten Minuten die restlichen Spinnen. Sie waren dumm genug gewesen, sich nach dem Verlassen des Bades in Sicherheit zu fühlen und hatten sich nur langsam in dem unbekannten Terrain bewegt. Als die letzte Spinne durch Harrys Fluch starb überlegte er schon, was passiert sein könnte und lauschte sichernd um sich. Spinnen konnten nicht schwimmen, also konnten sie nicht über den See und die Wasserleitungen nach Hogwarts gekommen sein. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore schon im 3. Schuljahr nach den Basiliskenangriffen überall verschärfte Sicherheitsfallen angebracht.

Dazu kam noch, dass die Fenster zerstört waren und Harry die Bewegungen zuvor ja auch dort gesehen hatte. Irgendwie mussten die Spinnen ungesehen durch das Fallensystem um die Schule gekommen sein. Aber dahinter musste ein Plan stecken. Harry ging vorsichtig wieder zurück zum Bad und flüsterte gleichzeitig: „Accio Karte des Rumtreibers! Accio Unsichtbarkeitsmantel"

Schon von weitem hörte er Stimmen aus dem Bad und wusste, dass der Angriff tatsächlich stattfand. Seine Narbe begann zu Schmerzen und so wusste er auch sicher, dass Todesser dahinter steckten. Augenblicke später schwebten die Karte und der Umhang heran und Harry fing beides auf. Eilig aktivierte er die Karte seines Vaters und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Scheinbar waren nur hier vor ihm Todesser nach Hogwarts eingedrungen, dafür aber gleich 40 oder 50. Weiter unten im Wald wartete noch eine einsame Gestalt und Harry wunderte sich nicht über den Namen den er las. Es war Lucius Malfoy. Sicher versteckte sich dieser Feigling um abzuwarten, was passierte und seinem Meister Bericht erstatten zu können. Harry verstaute die Karte hinter einer Statue auf dem Gang und ließ seinen Festumhang zu Boden gleiten. Der würde beim Kampf nur hinderlich sein. Harry hoffte zwar, dass Dumbledore und die Lehrer bald hier eintreffen würden, doch warten konnte er nicht länger. Die Todesser hatten schon begonnen auszuschwärmen und zwei waren nach links, zwei genau auf ihn zu unterwegs. Versteckmöglichkeiten gab es hier für ihn nicht und fliehen konnte er nur kurz, denn dann würde ihm der Tarnumhang nichts nützen, weil er beim Rennen sicher nicht alles verdeckte. Spätestens an den Treppen würden sie ihn sehen. Also konnte er auch hier warten und das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen, denn noch konnten sie von seiner Anwesenheit nichts wissen. Es hatte zwar jemand die Spinnen getötet und die Männer und Frauen waren vorsichtig, doch sie nahmen wohl an, dass der Zauberer auch die letzten Spinnen suchte. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Harry über ihr Nahen informiert war. Mit bereitem Zauberstab verbarg Harry sich unter dem Tarnmantel und wartete an die Wand gelehnt auf die beiden Todesser. Diese bogen auch schon bald um die Ecke und gingen nichts ahnend an Harry vorbei. Der Junge wartete noch einige Sekunden, warf dann den Umhang von der Schulter und rief eilig zwei Flüche. Die beiden Todesser schlugen schwer auf dem Boden auf und blieben bewusstlos liegen. Schnell änderte Harry seine Position, damit niemand aufgrund des Schusswinkels auf seinen Aufenthaltsort schließen konnte. Und schon Sekunden nachdem Harry wieder unter dem Umhang verschwunden war, tauchte der nächste Todesser auf. Diesem entfuhr beim Anblick seiner ohnmächtigen Kollegen ein Warnruf, bevor Harry ihn lähmen konnte und der vierte Todesser hatte ihn auch schon gesehen und zielte auf ihn. Jetzt ließ Harry seinen Umhang achtlos fallen, denn er behinderte ihn nur noch. Mit Zickzackbewegungen lief Harry vor den Flüchen davon und schoss seinerseits zurück. Bis zum nächsten Gang konnte er sich retten, doch Harry musste erschrocken feststellen, dass es eine Sackgasse war. Immer wieder schoss er zurück und lähmte noch 5 weitere Todesser, doch seine Situation war aussichtslos. Bis zur nächsten Ecke kam er nicht und hier ging es nicht weiter. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, konnte er seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort schon jetzt vergessen.

Doch seine lautlosen Gebete wurden erhört. Unter dem Feuerschutz einiger Männer hatten sich einige der Todesser vorgewagt und waren fast bei Harry angekommen. Sein Hemd war durch einen Fluch halb verbrannt worden, bevor er es hatte löschen können und seine Wange und seine linke Hand waren aufgeschürft von der Wand. Als der naheste Todesser jedoch gerade um die Ecke springen wollte, traf ihn ein Fluch aus dem Gang weiter unten. Gleichzeitig erklang Snapes Stimme: „Potter, alles klar?"

Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass er mal glücklich wäre, diese Stimme zu hören.

Erleichtert antwortete er: „Ja, ich lebe noch."

Snape antwortete nicht, doch weitere Flüche zischten an Harry vorbei und kurze Zeit später flüchtete sich McGonagall zu ihm in den Gang.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?" Harry nickte und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Der Kampf hatte zwar nur kurze Zeit gedauert, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl einen Marathon hinter sich zu haben. Nun kam auch Dumbledore zu ihnen.

„Die meisten Todesser konnten entkommen, aber ein paar hat Severus noch betäuben können. Wir bringen sie zu mir ins Büro. Minerva, kümmern Sie sich um Harry."

Damit verschwand der Schulleiter wieder und Harry verließ hinter der Professorin den Gang. Doch er ging nicht in Richtung Treppen, sondern kehrte um und rettete die Karte, den Umhang seines Vaters und auch den Festumhang. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bad, in dem Snape gerade damit beschäftigt war, den letzten Todesser zu fesseln und abzutransportieren. Harry stockte und starrte in die Luft, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Irgendetwas war da. Fast träumend ging der Junge auf das Bad zu, an dem Tränkemeister vorbei, der ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf und trat an eins der zerstörten Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man ein Stück des verbotenen Waldes sehen. Die Todesser waren schon längst fort, aber Harry spürte, dass trotzdem noch jemand da war.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry versuchte im Wald etwas zu erkennen, doch da war nur Dunkelheit. Aber er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Seine Narbe begann zu brennen und plötzlich sah Harry eine Gestalt mit blonden Haaren unter den Bäumen hervortreten und zu ihm hinaufschauen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, obwohl sie einander gar nicht erkennen konnten. Harrys Narbe schmerzte immer mehr und er hob die Hand zur Stirn, als könne er den Schmerz so vertreiben. Hinter ihm trat McGonagall heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch Harry hörte ihre Stimme nur wie aus weiter Ferne.

Das dort unten war nicht Lucius Malfoy!

Es war zwar sein Körper, doch er war es nicht. Das war Voldemort! Der Lord hatte den Körper seines Dieners übernommen um zu sehen, ohne selbst hier sein zu müssen. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als seine Stirn immer heftiger brannte. Die Hand darauf gepresst stand er da und konnte den Blickkontakt nicht abbrechen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Plötzlich verschwand der Blonde wieder hinter den Bäumen und Harry schrie auf. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand eine glühende Nadel mit einem Ruck aus seinem Kopf gezogen. Es sollte aufhören zu schmerzen, doch das tat es nicht. Das Brennen wurde immer schlimmer und Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz am Boden. Er hörte McGonagalls Stimme nur von weitem, wie sie besorgt seinen Namen rief. Seine Welt bestand nur aus Nebel und Schmerz. Und plötzlich sah er….

* * *

Hihi! Ein fieser gemeiner Cliff…./eg/ Ich liebe es doch, euch zu ärgern….Aber tröstet euch, nach dem nächsten Pitel wisst ihr praktisch alles was Harry und Drac zu ihrem Plan bewogen hat…also nur noch ein mal Warten. /lol/

Vergesst den Review-Button hier unten nicht….vielleicht langweilt ihr euch ja so sehr, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiter schreiben brauch…./scherzmach/

Cu Fly


	24. Vision

Der zweite Lord

Hey. Lang hats gedauert und nun endlich, endlich löse ich die Rätsel auf...nich das es danach zu Ende wäre, wir wollen doch noch nen ordentlichen Abschluss der Story...also es sind noch ca. 5 Pitel mit diesem hier, denke ich.../- 1 oder so.

Ja, ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich hier fabriziert hab...

Sorry, dass ich keine Zeit hab um die Reviews zu beantworten, aber ich sitz mal wieder im Labor und hab zu tun und andere wollen auch an den PC.

Und nun kurz und schmerzlos gehts weiter!

Der zweite Lord

24. Vision

Kämpfe, unendliche, immerwährende Kämpfe.

Tod, unendlich viel Leid und Schmerz.

Voldemort tötet Dumbledore in einer großen Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Am Horizont geht ein roter Stern auf, während ein riesiger Jupiter im Westen untergeht.

Dunkelheit überdeckt das Land. Jupiter verschlingt den Mond und Stille herrscht überall.

Ein Schrei voll Schmerz, Leid und Zorn erklingt.

Verschwommene Bilder rasen durcheinander, nichts ist deutlich.

Gesichter, Stimmen, bekannte Orte.

Der Schrei erklingt erneut. Voller Pein, Furcht und Angst.

Das Kaleidoskop aus Bildern dreht sich immer schneller.

Planeten gehen unter, Sterne tauchen auf. Flüche erklingen und Todesschreie verhallen im unendlichen Dunkel.

Und plötzlich war es vorbei.

Harry stöhnte und hielt sich noch immer die Stirn. Stimmen drangen auf ihn ein und brandeten an ihm ab wie Wasser an Fels. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Alles war hell und weiß. Farben bewegten sich um ihn und Töne klangen verzerrt. Und dann endlich blieben die Bewegungen stehen. Bilder erschienen und wurden zur Wirklichkeit und dann öffnete Harry wirklich die Augen.

Er lag im Krankentrakt. Mal wieder. Harry stöhnte verhalten, dieses mal nicht aus Schmerz, sondern aus Hilflosigkeit. Konnte er nicht einmal gegen Voldemort kämpfen und nicht hier landen. Was war überhaupt los?

Diese Frage wurde Harry im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde unzählige Male gestellt, doch er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal. Harry wusste, dass er etwas gesehen hatte, doch er erinnerte sich nicht daran, was es war. Er wusste nur, dass es wichtig war. Snape und Dumbledore gingen als erste, denn sie mussten sich noch um die gefangenen Todesser kümmern. McGonagall verließ ihn als nächste, um sich um die restlichen Schüler zu kümmern.

Durch seine beiden Freunde erfuhr Harry dann endlich, was während seines Kampfes mit den Spinnen und den Todessern geschehen war. Ron war wie von Taranteln gestochen in die große Halle gestürmt und hatte mit panischer Stimme etwas von Spinnen und Angriff geschrieen. Erst nach und nach hatte der Schulleiter ihn beruhigen können und herausgefunden, was wirklich passiert war. Dann hatten die Vertrauensschüler die Aufgabe bekommen, auf die versammelten Schüler zu achten, während vier Lehrer zu den Türmen unterwegs waren, um die 1.-3.-Klässler zu beschützen. Die Hauslehrer und Dumbledore hatten sich zu Harry auf den Weg gemacht, um die Schule zu verteidigen.

Ron saß noch immer ganz zittrig auf einem Stuhl neben Harry, einen Arm um Hermine geschlungen als wolle er sie trösten. Doch in Wirklichkeit hielt Hermine ihren Freund fest und zeigte ihm durch ihre Anwesenheit und ihre immer wieder geflüsterten, tröstenden Worte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Letztendlich warf Pomfrey auch seine beiden Freunde hinaus und Harry war fast froh darüber. Ron brauchte Ruhe und Hermine konnte ihn offensichtlich soweit trösten, dass er wieder halbwegs in die Realität zurückfand. Doch Harry wollte allein sein. Er hatte seinen Freunden und auch Dumbledore nicht gesagt, was er gesehen hatte, denn er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Sie glaubten, er habe den Zusammenbruch erlitten, weil er Voldemort oder einen seiner Diener gesehen hatte, der vom Lord übernommen worden war. Das stimmte ja auch irgendwie und Harry hatte ihnen nicht widersprochen.

Und dann endlich war er allein. Der Mond erhellte das Zimmer nur spärlich und unter der Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Zimmer leuchtete der Schein einer Kerze hervor. Aber die Stille im Schloss war beruhigend und Harry versuchte sich nun endlich zu entspannen. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich an die Bilder, die Vision, zu erinnern, die er gesehen hatte. Erst geschah nichts. Nur wirre Muster erschienen vor Harry geöffneten Augen und die Narbe begann wieder etwas zu stechen. Harry seufzte und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Er wusste, dass es ihm gelingen musste. Die Vision war wichtig. Sie entschied über die Zukunft. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher er das wusste, doch er vertraute diesem Gefühl vollkommen. Die Vision war gekommen, als er Voldemort - indirekt - gesehen hatte. Es hatte etwas mit ihm, mit der Prophezeiung, mit der Welt, mit allem zu tun.

Harry musste sich erinnern. Er musste wissen, was er da gesehen hatte. Und plötzlich stürzten die Bilder auf ihn ein. Nicht schnell und verschwommen, wie beim ersten Mal. Dieses Mal erkannte Harry alles. Er sah die Gesichter, die Orte und das Geschehen und wusste, was er sah. Und es war furchtbar. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und durchnässten das Kopfkissen, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte. Seine Augen standen weit offen, doch er sah ins Nichts. Mindestens eine Stunde lag er da in der Stille des Zimmers, stöhnte leise und verzweifelt vor sich hin und weinte. Und er sah und sah und sah….

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hermine starb in Rons Armen schon bei der ersten Schlacht um Hogwarts. Am Sternenhimmel waren der rote Mars und der Jupiter zu sehen. Das Sommerdreieck mit der Wega war deutlich im Süden zu erkennen. Es musste Mai sein. Todesser kämpften gegen hoffnungslos unterlegene Auroren und töteten immer mehr. Harry stand neben Ron, ohne wirklich dort zu sein. Er sah die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Freundes und wusste, dass Rons Welt zerbrochen war. Dann konnte Dumbledore die wenigen Auroren um sich scharen und Harry sah sich selbst in Mitten der Männer und Frauen. Er stützte Ron, der Hermine auf seinen Armen trug. Die Todesser wurden durch Dumbledores Schutzschild, was er über den letzten Überlebenden aufgerichtet hatte, aufgehalten und so konnten sie entkommen.

-+-+-+-+-+

Im Schloss stand Harry neben Hermines Totenbett und musste mit ansehen, wie Ron um seine Geliebte trauerte. Der Harry der Zukunft stand etwas entfernt und ebenfalls weinend neben Remus und versuchte verzweifelt die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Seine Worte klangen überdeutlich zu Harry, obwohl er eigentlich viel zu weit entfernt stand.

„Nur meinetwegen starb Hermine. Wenn sie nicht mit mir befreundet gewesen wäre, hätte Voldemort sie nie als Köder benutzt. Ich bin schuld. Und ich hatte mir doch geschworen, dass nie wieder jemand meinetwegen sterben muss. Warum sie….warum Hermine?"

Remus versuchte, den anderen Harry - Harry II - zu trösten, doch es war vergeblich. Und auch Harry I konnte nur stumm dastehen und das Leid ertragen.

-+-+-+-+-+

Eine Besprechung in Dumbledores Büro. Viele Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren anwesend und auch Harry II und Ron saßen auf ihren Sesseln. Harry II wirkte irgendwie verloren, wohingegen Ron mit einem harten und unerbittlichen Ausdruck alles um sich herum beobachtete. Er trug frische Wunden und auch die anderen Versammelten waren leicht verletzt. Es hatte wieder ein Kampf stattgefunden. Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger. Seine Gefolgsleute tauchten schon offen an vielen öffentlichen Plätzen auf und töteten Muggel und Zauberer ohne Rücksicht. Die Auroren kamen nicht mehr nach und konnten nur noch hilflos versuchen, zu retten, was zu retten war. Fuge war tot. Das Ministerium war kopflos und ein einziges Chaos. Nur Dumbledore konnte noch ein wenig Ordnung in alles bringen. Hogwarts war die Einsatzzentrale und die letzte Bastion im Kampf gegen Voldemort geworden.

-+-+-+-+-+

Harry I sah unzählige Menschen sterben, die er nicht kannte. Todesser jagten sie wie Vieh durch Dörfer und Städte und lachten dabei. Muggel und Zauberer wurden gleichermaßen brutal ermordet und Voldemorts triumphierendes Lachen klang immer wieder auf und überdeckte die Bilder.

-+-+-+-+-+

Wieder eine Schlacht vor Hogwarts. Es war Herbst. Voldemort hatte alles aufgebracht, was er besaß. Werwölfe, Schattengeister, Drachen, sogar Riesen standen den wenigen Auroren gegenüber. Harry II stürzte sich todesmutig in die Schlacht und konnte doch nichts bewirken. Harry I schwebte über allem und sah alles, als wäre er überall gleichzeitig. Er erkannte, wie mächtig Ron, Harry II, aber auch alle anderen im letzten halben Jahr geworden waren. Und dennoch reichte es nicht Voldemort zu besiegen. Unzählige Kämpfer auf beiden Seiten fielen. Am Ende, nach Tagen wie es schien, standen sich nur noch wenige Todesser und Auroren gegenüber. Ron stand neben Harry II und seine Wut und sein Hass entstellten sein Gesicht fast. Dumbledore war schwer verletzt, doch er kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Remus und Snape gegen Lucius und Bellatrix. Voldemort stand noch etwas abseits und beobachtete Harry II amüsiert. Ihn schien der Kampf zu erheitern.

-+-+-+-+-+

Die Bilder wechselten und zeigten kleinere und größere Schlachten, die vor jener im Herbst stattgefunden haben mussten. Harry I sah unzählige Freunde sterben. Neville, Fred, George, Seamus, Cho, Lavander, Molly und Arthur, McGonagall, Ginny, viele Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die er nur vom Sehen oder gar nicht kannte. Slytherins waren nirgends dabei, doch das hatte Harry I auch nicht erwartet.

-+-+-+-+-+

Eine Frau mit braunem Haar beschütze einen Jungen, den Harry I erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte. Es war Blaise Zabini. Harry erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter für das Ministerium arbeitete. Also waren doch Slytherins mit in diesen Kampf verwickelt. Aber die Frau starb. Blaise stand nun allein einem ganzen Dutzend Todessern gegenüber und Harry wollte sich schon vor Grauen abwenden um nicht zu sehen, was unvermeidlich war. Doch plötzlich erklang Zabinis Stimme: „Nein, Sajin nicht!"

Harry I blickte auf und sah einen Todesser vor Zabini zusammenbrechen. Der zierliche Junge hielt den jungen Mann eng mit den Armen umschlungen und rief immer wieder seinen Namen: „Sajin!" Harry sah schwarz-rotes Haar unter der Kapuze hervorleuchten und wusste plötzlich, dass Zabini diesen Mann geliebt hatte. Und er hatte sich geopfert um Zabini zu retten, doch er war umsonst gestorben. Nur wenige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen sich die Todesser von ihrer Überraschung erholten, bevor Zabini selbst von einem Avada getötet wurde. Der Todesser lachte dabei und seine Kapuze verrutschte und Harry I erkannte Rastaban Locknell.

-+-+-+-+-+

Erneut die Schlacht um Hogwarts im Herbst. Blutiges Laub bedeckte den Boden. Orion hing im Osten über dem Horizont und Harry II und Voldemort standen sich gegenüber. Der Lord lachte höhnisch und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mit der Beute zu spielen.

Ron starb durch Bellatrix Lestrange. Damit hatte Harry schon zwei geliebte Menschen an diese Frau verloren. Dumbledore lag tot neben Snape und Harry I erinnerte sich an den Kampf zwischen Voldemort und dem verletzten Schulleiter aus einem der früheren Bilder, der nur so hatte ausgehen können. Der alte Mann hatte mit seinen Verletzungen keine Chance gehabt.

Dann stürzte sich Draco Malfoy wütend schreiend an Harry II vorbei auf den Lord. Er schrie immer wieder Blaise Namen und schickte Fluch um Fluch gegen den Schutzschirm des Lords. Doch dieser lachte nur. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den blonden Slytherin, doch der Fluch erreichte sein Ziel nicht. Zwei Gestalten warfen sich schützend vor den Blonden und Narzissa Malfoy brach tödlich getroffen über ihrem Sohn zusammen. Voldemorts Gesicht zeigte erstmals Verblüffung und er senkte den Zauberstab um Zentimeter. Harry II versuchte die Chance zu nutzen, doch er wurde von Voldemorts schnell gesprochenem Fluch weit davon geschleudert.

„Lucius. Willst du mich wirklich verraten? Du könntest alles haben. Ich bin der Sieger!"

Doch der blonde Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie sind meine Familie. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meinen Sohn tötest." Und damit griff er Voldemort an, doch dieser lachte nur hämisch. Sein Schutzschild blieb undurchdringlich und er stand nur da und blickte amüsiert auf seinen ehemaligen Diener herab. Harry II rannte heran und schickte immer neue Flüche, doch er durchdrang den Schild ebenso wenig wie Malfoy zuvor.

Dann hob auch der Lord seinen Stab und mit nur einem Fluch vernichtete er Lucius Malfoy, der über seiner Frau zusammenbrach. Draco starrte mit Tränen und Hass in den Augen zu dem Mörder seiner Eltern auf, doch er starb nur Sekunden später, ohne etwas tun zu können. Und Harry II folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden später. Seine Flüche trafen Voldemort sogar einige Male, doch dieser war widerstandsfähiger als Harry II und noch nicht so erschöpft. Trotz eines gelähmten Arms stand Voldemort ruhig auf der Wiese und deckte Harry II mit Flüchen ein, ohne sich selbst zu schützen. Dadurch, dass Harry II immer wieder durch Lähm und Schmerzflüche getroffen wurde, konnte er sich bald gar nicht mehr bewegen und lag hilflos am Boden, den Zauberstab in der bewegungsunfähigen Hand. Voldemort lachte siegessicher und trat ihm die Waffe aus der Rechten.

„Du hast dich viel länger gehalten, als ich jemals vermutet hätte, doch letztendlich bist du zu schwach um mich zu besiegen. Aber tröste dich, dein Tod wird schnell sein. Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich für einen Gegner wie dich tun kann. Und außerdem bin ich dann sicher, dass du dich nicht wieder erholst und mir neue Scherereien machst, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Es hat allerdings Spaß gemacht mit dir, dass muss ich zugeben."

Und ein grüner Lichtstrahl füllte das Sichtfeld von Harry II und Harry I und ihre Schreie vereinten sich.

-+-+-+-+-+

Harry schrie noch immer, als er hochfuhr und die Hand zur schmerzenden Narbe hob. Seine Augen erkannten das Krankenzimmer und Harry atmete keuchend ein und aus. Schwer atmend versuchte er sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen und verbannte für Minuten alle Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns. Mit einem Blick erfasste er, dass Madam Pomfreys Zimmer dunkel war und dieser Gedanke lenkte ihn kurzzeitig ab. Die Frau schlief wohl jetzt und deshalb hatte sie auf seine sicher nicht allzu leisen Schreie glücklicherweise nicht reagiert. Harry atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich wieder in das schweiß- und tränennasse Kissen zurücksinken. Wieder versank er in Gedanken, doch dieses Mal blieb ihm seine Umgebung bewusst. Er versuchte zu ordnen, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Voldemort lockte also Hermine in eine Falle, da sie mit ihm befreundet war. Er hoffte wohl so an ihn, Harry, heranzukommen. Und im Frühling irgendwann griff er Hogwarts an. Harry erinnerte sich noch schwach an seine Astronomiestunden vor zwei Jahren. Das Frühlingsdreieck aus Leier, Schwan und Adler war deutlich zu sehen gewesen und der Mars und der Jupiter waren selten in dieser Konstellation zu beobachten. Wann genau der Angriff stattfand, würde herauszufinden sein, aber Hogwarts wurde definitiv irgendwann im Frühling oder Anfang Sommer angegriffen. Harry überlegte angestrengt. Wenn er das wusste, konnte er Hermine schützen und sie würde nicht in die Falle tappen. Vielleicht würde dann alles nicht so stattfinden. Doch in den Visionen hatte sich gezeigt, dass Voldemort nicht nur deshalb so mächtig wurde, weil er Hogwarts angriff. Er tötete ja niemanden „wichtigen" wie Dumbledore oder ihn selbst, Harry. Also würde der Lord wohl auch ohne den Angriff auf Hogwarts seine Pläne umsetzen können. Harry erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die vielen Toten, die er gesehen hatte. Freunde aus dem Orden und der Schule, die ihn aus toten Augen angestarrt hatten, als wäre es seine Schuld. Und letztendlich war es das ja auch. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war zu schwach gewesen, trotz des vielen Trainings. Er hatte viel gelernt, das hatte er in den Kämpfen in der Vision durchaus bemerkt, doch es hatte bei weitem nicht ausgereicht. Harry wurde klar, dass er nicht viel tun konnte, um diese Zukunft, die er soeben gesehen hatte, zu verhindern. Egal, wie viel er lernen würde, er würde es nicht schaffen. Harry wusste, dass er nach einem so erschreckenden Erlebnis, wie Hermines Tod, alles versucht hätte, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Er hätte das niemals auf die leichte Schulter genommen oder sich auf andere verlassen. Und wie er gesehen hatte, hatte das trotzdem nicht gereicht.

Der Junge schlug stöhnend die Hände vor die Augen. So etwas durfte nicht geschehen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es verhindern konnte. Es gab doch keine Möglichkeit. Eine ganze Stunde versuchte er sich jede denkbare Möglichkeit zu überlegen, um die Vision doch noch zu verhindern. Doch es gab nichts, was am Ende nicht mit Voldemorts Sieg und dem Tod Unzähliger endete. Harry war verzweifelt.

Zornig auf sich selbst lief er eine weitere Stunde Kreise in den Fußboden, doch auch nach dem 10. Mal fiel ihm keine bessere Möglichkeit ein.

Harry fiel stöhnend auf das Bett zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er bemerkte, dass er noch immer weinte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Kurz überlegte er, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Doch Harry wusste, dass der Mann auch nichts tun konnte. Die Prophezeiung von Madam Trelawney besagte, dass Harry und Voldemort sich gegenüberstehen würden und nur einer aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen konnte. Also konnte Dumbledore ihm dabei nicht helfen. Er konnte den Kampf nicht für Harry übernehmen und der Junge hatte ja gesehen, dass auch Dumbledores Macht nichts gegen Voldemort hatte ausrichten können, obwohl sicher auch der Schulleiter in all diesen Kämpfen mächtiger geworden war - wie sie alle.

Und plötzlich schoss Harry ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, eigentlich waren es sogar mehrere. Hoffnungsvoll setzte er sich auf und begann angestrengt zu überlegen.

Was, wenn die Prophezeiung nicht ausschloss, dass Harry Verbündete hatte. Es stand doch eigentlich nirgends drin, dass Harry ALLEIN gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Sie hatten das nur immer angenommen, weil die Prophezeiung besagte, dass einer von beiden sterben musste und nie von anderen Personen sprach. Aber sie bezog sich natürlich nur auf Harry und den Lord, weil die Weissagung für sie speziell gemacht worden war. Wenn Harry Voldemort mit Verbündeten angriff, war es trotz allem noch sein eigener Kampf.

Doch das würde noch immer nichts bringen, das wusste Harry. Auch in den Visionen hatte Harry mit anderen zusammen gekämpft, wenn sie auch keinen gleichzeitigen Angriff auf Voldemort gezeigt hatten, sondern nur ihn allein, wie er dem Lord gegenüber stand. Auch wenn sie gemeinsam kämpften, mit dem Kräfte-Niveau dieser Visionen konnten sie trotzdem nicht gewinnen.

Nein, sie mussten stärker werden! Stärker noch, als er es in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte und das musste für alle gelten, nicht nur für ihn, Dumbledore und einige wenige des Ordens.

Sie benötigten auch zusätzliche Kämpfer, denn nur mehr Kraft konnte gegen Voldemort bestehen.

Doch wie konnte man die Fähigkeiten der Zauberer steigern, die angesichts eines solch mächtigen Feindes wie Voldemort schon gestiegen waren, ohne letztlich auszureichen.

Das konnte nur durch einen weiteren Feind geschehen.

Zwei Feinde, die die Zauberer, Auroren und Phönixmitglieder gleichermaßen angriffen, konnten Verstecktes zutage fördern, was sonst nicht frei werden konnte.

Und Harry war sich klar darüber, dass nur eine Person für diese Aufgabe in Frage kam.

Er selbst!

Wenn Harry die Seiten wechselte, würde er hunderte Zauberer unglaublich enttäuschen und sie würden ihn mit der gleichen Inbrunst hassen, wie sie ihn jetzt liebten. Und darauf kam es an. Hass förderte Macht zutage, derer man sich selbst meist gar nicht bewusst war. Doch Hass auf jemanden, den man zuvor bewundert und geehrt hatte und der einen nun verriet, musste noch einen viel größeren Effekt haben.

Harry wusste, dass es nur diesen Weg gab. Er musste böse werden, um alle, die er liebte, vor dem Bösen zu bewahren. Er allein kannte den Ausgang der späteren Kämpfe. An ihm lag es, ob er die Zukunft ändern konnte. Er musste all seine Skrupel und Gefühle vergessen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass ihn alle hassten, die ihn jetzt bewunderten und liebten. Selbst Ron und Hermine durften sein Spiel nicht durchschauen. Zweifelte nur einer daran, dass Harry es ernst meinte, war vielleicht alles verloren. Es würde unglaublich viel Mut kosten und er verlangte von sich und den anderen unglaublich viel. Doch es musste gelingen!

Aber Harry wusste, dass er das nicht allein schaffen konnte. Er brauchte Verbündete, die ihm halfen, diesen großen Plan auszuführen und zuallererst musste Harry mächtiger werden. Viel mächtiger.

Kurz dachte Harry an Dumbledore, doch der Mann war zu wichtig. Er vor allen musste glauben, Harry als Feind zu haben, um allen anderen ein Vorbild zu sein. Harry wusste schon jetzt wie schwer es sein würde, Dumbledore, den unverbesserlichen, ewig optimistischen Schulleiter, zu überzeugen, dass ausgerechnet er, Harry, zum Feind geworden war, wo er doch Voldemort mehr hassen musste, als alle anderen.

Auch Hermine kam nicht in Frage. Das Mädchen wusste zwar unglaublich viel, aber sie würde das nicht durchstehen. Selbst wenn Ron ebenfalls eingeweiht war, bezweifelte Harry, dass seine beiden Freunde das konnten - von allen gehasst zu werden, selbst von ihren engsten Freunden und Verwandten. Und Harry wollte beide nicht unglücklich sehen. Ihn zu verlieren, konnten sie vielleicht eher überstehen, als ihr ganzes Leben und alles was ihnen wichtig war.

Doch plötzlich blitzte ein Bild in Harrys Gedanken auf. Draco Malfoy und wie ihn seine Eltern selbst vor Voldemort geschützt hatten. Harry hatte Lucius Worte nicht vergessen und erkannte nun, dass der Mann Voldemort nur folgte, weil er hoffte, so seine Familie zu schützen. Und Draco hatte seinen Freund Zabini vor Locknell geschützt, ohne daran zu denken, was das für ihn selbst bedeutet haben könnte. Wenn Draco wusste, was mit seinen Eltern geschah, wenn er seine Familie genauso beschützen wollte, wie er es bei Blaise und wie es sein Vater in der Vision getan hatte….

Harry wagte gar nicht, darauf zu hoffen. Aber er konnte nicht umhin, immer wieder darüber nachzudenken. Draco Malfoy als sein Verbündeter wäre einfach nur perfekt. Dem Slytherin nahm man den Seitenwechsel leicht ab, da es schon halbwegs erwartet wurde, dass er Lucius folgte. Und wenn Harry und Draco gemeinsam arbeiteten, dann konnte niemand mehr daran zweifeln, dass es Harry ernst war. Sie mussten einfach glauben, dass Harry böse geworden war. Ein Potter arbeitete nie freiwillig mit einem Malfoy zusammen. Harry hätte vor einigen Tagen noch nicht einmal selbst daran gedacht, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Doch die Notwendigkeit zwang ihn dazu und wenn alles wahr war, was er sich aus den Visionen und seinen eigenen Beobachtungen zusammengereimt hatte, dann war Draco Malfoy gar nicht der Bastard, der er nach außen hin zu sein schien. Er war arrogant, und sie würden sicher nie Freunde werden, aber mit dem gleichen Ziel, ihre Liebsten zu retten, musste eine Zusammenarbeit möglich sein. Und Draco konnte ihm noch unglaublich viel beibringen, was er für diesen Plan benötigte. Der Slytherin war genau wie Hermine oder Blaise einer der intelligentesten Schüler Hogwarts. Wenn er ihm nicht half, wer dann?

Harrys Gedanken stockten kurz, als er an Blaise dachte. Der Junge hatte ebenfalls viel zu verlieren. Seinen Geliebten und seine Mutter hatte Harry schon sterben sehen. Und er war ja noch nicht einmal auf irgendeiner Seite. Blaise Zabini konnte Harry sogar mit Sicherheit ebenfalls helfen.

Eine weitere Stunde saß Harry da und überlegte noch einmal alles in Ruhe. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sie würden ihn hassen und dadurch stärker werden. Durch Kämpfe mit ihm konnten sie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten üben und verstärken und so bestand die geringe Chance Voldemort gemeinsam zu schlagen und mehr konnte Harry nicht erhoffen. Eilig zog sich der Junge den Pullover über, den Hermine ihm dagelassen hatte. Er trug noch immer seine Festkleidung, doch das Hemd war nach der Feuerattacke nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen. Harry kramte entschlossen die Karte des Herumtreibers hervor und aktivierte sie. Blaise und Draco befanden sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Zweibettzimmer und schliefen sicherlich. Gut, jetzt musste Harry nur noch ungesehen dort hinein gelangen.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlich Harry ungesehen bis zu der Statue, die den Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes verbarg. Natürlich hatte Harry das Passwort nicht, also nutzte er einen Zauber, den er einmal mit Ron, Seamus und Dean im letzten Herbst probiert hatte um die Mädchen heimlich zu beobachten. Er erinnerte sich jetzt noch daran, dass Hermine drei Wochen lang sauer auf sie gewesen war, bis Ron es irgendwie geschafft hatte, dass sie sogar stolz darauf war, schön genug zu sein um für Jungs interessant zu wirken. Jedenfalls überschrieb der Zauber für einige Minuten jedes Passwort, hatte allerdings den Haken, dass für den Zauberer, der den Fluch sprach die Tür beim Rückweg verschlossen blieb, wenn er nicht das richtige und vorher gültige Passwort kannte. Doch Harry hoffte einfach, dass er Draco und Blaise überzeugen konnte. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel. Wenn es nicht funktionierte, konnte er sich hinterher immer noch einen Weg frei sprengen und Dumbledore alles berichten.

Unbemerkt gelangte Harry bis zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift: „D. Malfoy, B. Zabini." und nutzte auch hier den Spruch. Leise huschte Harry durch den Spalt, und schloss die Tür hinter sich vorsichtig wieder. Doch als er sich umdrehte, wurde ihm der Tarnumhang heruntergerissen und er sah sich mit zwei Zauberstäben konfrontiert. Harry konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, erfüllten die beiden Slytherins doch vollkommen seine Erwartungen, indem sie den „Eindringling" sofort bemerkten. Doch Draco schien das Lächeln noch weniger zu gefallen als Harrys nächtlicher Überfall.

„Was willst du hier, Potter? Und wieso, zum Teufel, grinst du so? Ich muss zwar zugeben, dass es mich überrascht hat, wie leicht du hier reingekommen bist, aber jetzt bist du fällig. Professor Snape wird dir…"

„Du solltest mich vielleicht erst mal anhören", unterbrach Harry den Blonden, bevor der Snape alarmieren konnte und blieb betont ruhig stehen. Sein Zauberstab hatte schon kurz nach seiner Enttarnung den Besitzer gewechselt, als Blaise ihn entwaffnet hatte, doch der Junge sah nicht so wütend wie Draco aus. Eher neugierig.

„Wieso sollte ich dir zuhören? Du laberst eh nur Mist. Bei Professor Snape kannst du dein Gesülze meinetwegen loswerden, aber ich hab da keinen Bock drauf." Draco wollte schon zur Tür gehen um seinen Hauslehrer zu alarmieren, doch Harry hielt ihn mit seinen nächsten Worten zurück.

Der Gryffindor wusste, dass das, was er nun sagen würde, entscheidend für alles war und so kam er sofort und ohne Umschweife zur Sache. „Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern dem Lord nur dienen, weil sie dich beschützen wollen. Und sie werden sterben, wenn wir nichts unternehmen. Und Blaise, auch deine Hilfe könnte ich gebrauchen. Ich habe in der gleichen Vision, in der Dracos Eltern starben, auch Sajin und deine Mutter sterben sehen. Ihr müsst mir helfen, das zu verhindern." Harrys Stimme war leise aber eindringlich gewesen und er hatte sein Ziel schon halb erreicht, das sah er an Blaise Augen und Dracos ganzer Körperhaltung. Der braunhaarige Junge blickte Harry voller Schock und sehr beunruhigt an, doch er schien nicht daran zu zweifeln, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte. Warum ihm Blaise so vorbehaltlos vertraute, verstand Harry überhaupt nicht, doch er erinnerte sich an dessen Blick vor zwei Tagen im Gang und begann zu ahnen, dass der Slytherin ihm schon lange Freundschaft entgegenbrachte, ohne dass Harry etwas geahnt hatte. Doch wer erwartete schon, dass ein Slytherin einen Gryffindor mochte, vielleicht sogar bewunderte. Harry kannte den Grund für Blaise Gefühle nicht, doch er freute sich irgendwie darüber, in diesem Jungen vielleicht einen neuen Freund zu finden. Nicht nur, dass es alles leichter machen würde. Blaise hatte etwas an sich, was Harry schon immer sympathisch gewesen war, nur hatte er es bis jetzt verdrängt und der typischen Gryffindor-Slytherin-Feindschaft geopfert.

Doch zu Harrys Erleichterung reagierte eben nicht nur Blaise auf seine Worte, sondern auch Draco. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und der Rechten auf der Türklinke wie erstarrt da. Sekundenlang schien er mit den Gedanken unendlich weit weg, bevor er sich langsam zu Harry umdrehte. Doch natürlich flehte er Harry nicht sofort um Hilfe an - das hatte der Junge bei weitem nicht erwartet. Harry wusste, dass es viel schwieriger sein würde, Draco Malfoy zu überzeugen. Entsprechen fiel auch Dracos Blick voller Hass auf den Gryffindor, ganz so wie Harry es erwartet hatte.

„Wenn das ein übler Scherz sein soll, dann kannst du nicht auf Snapes Strafe hoffen. Dann werde ich dich augenblicklich…"

Harry wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er beginnen sollte um Draco dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören. Wusste er einmal alles, würde er nicht an der Wahrheit zweifeln, doch Draco sah momentan nicht danach aus, als wolle er lange Schwätzchen mit seinem Feind halten, besonders über derartige Themen wie den Tod seiner Familie. Doch Harry bekam von ganz unerwarteter Seite Unterstützung - jedenfalls hatte Harry das nicht für möglich gehalten, auch wenn er es halb gehofft hatte.

Blaise streckte die Linke nach Draco aus und legte sie auf dessen nackten Arm, als wolle er den Zauberstab herabdrücken. Er tat nichts dergleichen, doch seine Worte stoppten den blonden Slytherin umso nachdrücklicher.

„Draco bitte. Lass ihn reden. Er weiß von Sajin und kennt sogar den Namen, obwohl du der einzige bist, dem ich es erzählt habe. Und du weißt, dass ich Harry vertraue." Harry verstand dieses vorbehaltlose Vertrauen des Slytherins ihm gegenüber noch immer nicht, doch die Worte zeigten bei Draco offenbar Wirkung, wenn auch widersprüchlicher Natur. Blaise' flehende Stimme ließ Dracos Kopf herumfahren und er blickte seinen Freund halb entsetzt, halb verwirrt an. Er schien nicht mehr zu wissen, was er von dem Jungen halten sollte. Doch dann sah er Blaise lange in die Augen und blickte dann zurück zu Harry. Sein Zauberstab sank ohne sein Zutun und er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Harry wagte nicht zu atmen, denn er wusste, dass dieser Moment über die Zukunft entschied. Wie sie so dastanden, Draco und Blaise nur in kurzen Schlafhosen, Harry in Pullover und Festhose, der Umhang zu ihren Füßen, Draco mit halb erhobenem Zauberstab und mit Blaise Hand fast besänftigend an seinem Arm….sie mussten ein denkwürdiges Bild abgeben. Stille umgab sie für Minuten, in denen sich Draco wohl darüber klar zu werden versuchte, was er tun sollte. Und das bestätigte Harry endgültig, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Dracos Hass auf ihn, als er behauptet hatte, seine Eltern seien in Gefahr, seine Rücksicht auf Blaise. Es passte alles nicht zu dem Draco, den Harry all die Jahre gekannt hatte, aber es gehörte alles zu dem Draco, der unter dieser Maske existierte. Dann endlich ging ein Ruck durch den Blonden. Er atmete einmal tief durch, richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Harry und sagte mit düsterer Stimme nur ein Wort: „Erzähl!" Damit hatte Draco sich entschieden, auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wusste.

Und Harry berichtete alles. Von dem Angriff heute Nacht, den die anderen Schüler zwar mitbekommen, von dem sie aber nicht genau gewusst hatten, was geschehen war. Er erzählte auch, dass er Lucius im Wald gesehen hatte und vermutete, dass Voldemort ihn übernommen hatte. Und dann berichtete er ausführlich von seiner Vision. Was geschehen würde, wer sterben würde, wann und wie. Er schonte weder sich noch Draco oder Blaise. Irgendwann saßen sie sich dann in Sesseln gegenüber, mit Decken bedeckt und ohne Zauberstäbe und Harry erklärte, warum alles, was er sich ausgedacht hatte, nicht funktionieren konnte, um die Zukunft zu ändern - bis auf eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Nach einer Stunde war Harry fertig. Er hatte auch nicht verschwiegen, was er sich von Dracos und Blaise' Hilfe erwartete. Dass beide ihm das Wissen vermitteln mussten, was er noch nicht hatte. Er erklärte auch, was es sie kosten würde und dass sie ihre Eltern und Freunde belügen mussten und als Verräter dastehen würden. Sollten sie es am Ende überleben, würde nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor. Sie würden töten müssen, Dinge tun, die selbst Draco niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte und die Menschen würden ihren Hass auf sie nicht so einfach wieder vergessen können.

Nun senkte sich Stille über den Raum und jeder der drei hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war schon fast Morgen und langsam erwachte die Welt draußen wieder. Doch Harry, Draco und Blaise saßen sich noch immer schweigend gegenüber. Irgendwann erklangen die ersten Schritte als das Haus Slytherin erwachte und die Schüler zum Frühstück eilten. Nun setzte sich Draco auf und blickte Harry direkt an: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das kannst, Pott…Harry. Kannst du morden, kannst du anderen brutal den Tod bringen. Denn das wirst du tun müssen, damit sie dich hassen. Du musst es ihnen mit Taten beweisen."

Harry dachte lange über diese Frage nach, doch letztendlich nickte er ernst: „Ich kann es, weil es sein muss. Ich habe gesehen, was alles passieren wird. Ich will das nicht noch einmal und dann in der Realität sehen. Ich werde niemals Unschuldige töten, das steht fest und muss auch euch klar sein. Und ich werde auch nicht akzeptieren, dass ihr das tut. Aber jeden Gegner werde ich gnadenlos vernichten. Ich…wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen."

Die drei nickten einander zu. Ein stilles Einvernehmen bestand nun zwischen ihnen. Es war unwichtig, was früher zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte - besonders zwischen Draco und Harry. Nur noch die Zukunft zählte. Draco hatte schon den ersten Schritt gemacht, indem er Harry mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte gesehen, welche Überwindung es den Slytherin dennoch gekostet hatte, trotz allem, was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Doch der Anfang war gemacht. Draco würde seinen Stolz überwinden, so wie Harry es schon in der Nacht getan hatte, als er sich entschloss zu einem Malfoy zu gehen. Harry musste im Nachhinein zugeben, dass ihm diese Entscheidung nur deshalb so leicht gefallen war, weil er die Vision kannte und Dracos Handlungen in der letzten Zeit zu verstehen glaubte. Harry glaubte, Dracos Maske durchschauen zu können und das hatte für ihn alles etwas leichter gemacht. Der Slytherin hatte diesen Vorteil nicht. Aber das würde sich mit der Zeit finden. Draco zweifelte nicht an Harrys Vision und er wusste, was auf den Spiel stand. Also würde er genau wie Harry alles tun, um den Plan erfolgreich durchzuführen. Harry blickte zwischen den beiden Slytherins hin und her und glaubte schon jetzt so etwas wie Verbundenheit mit diesen beiden Jungen zu fühlen. Sie waren Leidensgenossen, daran kamen sie nun nicht mehr vorbei und Harry beschloss in diesem Augenblick, das Beste daraus zu machen. Vielleicht würde sogar so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstehen können.

Der Gryffindor wusste, dass er ihr Schweigen nicht noch weiter hinauszögern konnte. Er musste sich seinem Leben wieder stellen, auch wenn er gern für immer so hier in diesem Raum gesessen hätte. Doch das hätte nur eine Flucht vor der Realität bedeutet. Also erhob er sich als erster.

„Ich sollte zurück. Und ich brauch das Passwort, sonst komm ich nicht raus. Wir müssen uns in den Ferien treffen und alles besprechen. Ich schick Blaise eine Eule, das fällt am wenigsten auf." Damit verschwand Harry unter dem Tarnumhang und Blaise ließ ihn hinaus. Der Gryffindor schlich sich zu seinem Turm hinauf, denn es war zu spät, in sein Bett im Krankenflügel zurückzukehren ohne Verdacht zu erwecken. Pomfrey hatte sein Verschwinden sicher schon gemeldet. Also tat Harry so, als sei er soeben aus dem Krankenflügel getürmt, um noch mit seinen Freunden frühstücken zu können, als er im Turm ankam. Hermine und Ron glaubten ihm aufs Wort, dass er nach Pomfreys Willen sonst wohl auch den letzten Tag noch komplett im Krankenflügel verbracht hätte. Der Junge zog sich schnell um, denn er trug ja noch immer die Festhose und ging dann gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron zum Essen, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Er bemerkte jedoch durchaus, dass Hermines Hand in Rons lag und brauchte ihr Geständnis am Tisch nicht mehr, um zu wissen, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Harry freute sich ehrlich für die zwei, bedeutete es doch, dass sie trotz des nächtlichen Geschehens glücklich sein konnten. Harry hingegen setzte seine schon oft geübte Maske der Fröhlichkeit auf und genoss den letzten Tag, den er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden verbringen würde, in vollen Zügen. Für die wenigen Stunden gelang es ihm, alle Sorgen und alle Ängste fortzuschieben. Etwas, von dem er noch am Abend geglaubt hatte, es nicht zu können. Doch nun war eine Situation eingetreten, die ihn um den Verstand bringen würde, hätte er sie nicht wenigstens jetzt noch ignoriert. Harry würde sich die nächsten Monate noch oft genug mit dem Plan beschäftigen müssen.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie noch einmal Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und anschließend Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, obwohl aufgrund der Ferienstimmung unter den Schülern nicht viel an Unterricht herauskam. Auch in diesen beiden Stunden machten Ron, Hermine und Harry noch ihre üblichen Scherze. Das goldene Trio war noch ein letztes Mal vereint und Harry vermied auch fast ängstlich jeden Blick zu Draco oder Blaise um die Zukunft noch ein kleines bisschen länger aufzuschieben. Schon nach dem Mittagessen wurden dann jedoch die gepackten Koffer im Hogwarts-Express verstaut und die Heimreise begann. Harry verdrängte die nächsten Tage noch immer in den Hinterkopf und plante fleißig mit Hermine und Ron, was diese gemeinsam in den Ferien tun würden. Natürlich versprach er ihnen zu schreiben und Dumbledore zu bitten, dass er den Fuchsbau wieder besuchen konnte. Doch Harry wusste, dass er das Haus von Molly und Arthur wohl nie wieder betreten würde. Und als sich die drei am Bahnhof voneinander verabschiedeten, da spürte Harry erst, wie schwer ihm das alles fiel. Er wusste, dass er sie wieder sehen würde, doch ihre gemeinsame Zeit war unwiederbringlich vorbei und er sah mit Furcht der Zeit entgegen, in der sie ihn hassen würden.

-+-+-+-+-+

Drei Tage später schickte Harry Hedwig zu Blaise. Er konnte natürlich keine andere Eule nehmen oder Hedwig verzaubern, dass sie weniger auffällig war, aber er bat Blaise um eine seiner Eulen für spätere Kontakte, so dass das Risiko minimiert wurde. Blaise informierte Draco und eine Woche nach Beginn der Ferien trafen sich die drei Verschwörer zum ersten Mal um ihren großen Plan auszuarbeiten.

Draco war natürlich nicht gerade davon angetan, bei Muggeln im Haus zu arbeiten, schon gar nicht heimlich. Aber er opferte seinen Stolz ihrer Sache, das erste von vielen Malen, dass Draco Harry positiv überraschte.

Zuerst redeten sie nur. Harry berichtete von seinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort, doch das meiste wussten Draco und zu Harrys Überraschung auch Blaise schon von Lucius direkt. Draco berichtete, dass Lucius gar keine andere Wahl geblieben war, als dem Lord zu dienen. Die Familien von ihm und Narzissa hatten es damals einfach befohlen. Und so konnte Lucius nur versuchen, seine Familie, so gut es ging, zu schützen. Hätte er sich gegen seinen und Narzissas Vater gestellt und das getan, was er eigentlich schon immer hatte tun wollen, Tränkemeister für das Ministerium zu werden wie Snape, dann hätte Narzissa nicht lange überlebt und wohl auch Lucius nicht. Dass es Draco dann gar nicht gegeben hätte, war eindeutig.

Blaise hatte durch Draco viel von den Vorgängen in den Kreisen des Lords erfahren. Die beiden waren schon seit Jahren befreundet und Lucius billigte das, obwohl der Lord nicht sehr begeistert davon war. Doch da Melinda und Devon, Blaise Eltern immer neutral geblieben waren, hatte Voldemort die Familie bis jetzt ignoriert.

Blaise überraschte Harry auch mit dem Geständnis, ihn schon von Beginn an heimlich bewundert zu haben. Dadurch, dass er im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zauberern durch Draco auch die Hintergründe und geheimeren Details von Harrys Kampf mit Voldemort wusste, hatte er den Gryffindor für seinen Mut und seine Tapferkeit, einem solch überlegenen Feind gegenüber, bewundert. Und Blaise gab zu, Harry einfach sympathisch zu finden. Der Junge erfuhr, dass der Slytherin ihn in den letzten Jahren ziemlich oft heimlich beobachtet und dadurch wohl mehr über Harry erfahren hatte, als dieser ahnen konnte. Blaise hatte seine Ehrlichkeit und seinen ganzen Charakter kennen gelernt, nur weil er beobachtet hatte und er hatte begonnen sich Harry als Freund zu wünschen - ohne Rücksicht auf die Häusergrenzen. Deshalb vertraute Blaise dem Gryffindor von Anfang an und das musste auch Draco akzeptieren.

Der schmächtige Slytherin berichtete Harry auch voller Stolz und offensichtlicher Liebe von Sajin. Nur Draco, Blaise Eltern und wahrscheinlich Voldemort selbst wussten, dass Blaise mit einem der Todesser zusammen war. Sajin wurde vor zwei Jahren, ebenso wie Lucius damals, gezwungen, anstelle seiner Eltern dem Lord zu folgen. Doch Blaise und er waren schon ein Paar seit Blaise 13 war und das hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert, obwohl sie sich so selten sahen. Harry wunderte sich immer wieder, mit welcher Leidenschaft der Junge von seinem Freund sprach, denn eine solche Liebe hatte Harry selbst noch nicht erlebt. Dadurch, dass Harry lange Zeit unter den Muggeln gelebt und sich auch jetzt nicht wie andere Zauberer vor ihrer Welt verschloss, waren ihm gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nicht neu. Aber durch Remus wusste Harry, dass solche Beziehungen unter Zauberern nicht gern gesehen wurden. Draco und Blaise schoben dass auf die Tradition der Reinblütigkeit der Zaubererfamilien, die homosexuelle und dadurch kinderlose Beziehungen verachteten. Doch beide waren der Meinung, dass sich das schon im Begriff war zu legen. Dadurch erfuhr Harry zu seinem Erstaunen, dass auch Draco gegen Liebe unter Männern nicht unbedingt etwas hatte. Harry wusste ja zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, wie wichtig diese Tatsache später für ihn werden würde.

Nach einiger Zeit der Eingewöhnung, in der es immer wieder zu Streits, besonders zwischen Harry und Draco kam, begannen sich die drei zusammenzuraufen. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass sie nur sich selbst hatten und dass sie zusammenhalten mussten. Sie begannen mit den theoretischen Übungen, lernten Zaubersprüche und Tränke, Verwandlungen und einfach alles, was ihnen nützlich erschien. Anfangs musste natürlich Harry am meisten lernen, besonders was die dunklen Künste anging. Doch irgendwann hatte er ungefähr Dracos und Blaise' Niveau erreicht und sie konnten gemeinsam lernen und planen. Mehr als Theorie trauten sie sich nicht, obwohl Draco Verschleierungszauber seines Vaters beherrschte, die es dem Ministerium nicht möglich gemacht hätten, ihre Aktivitäten im Haus zu überwachen. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, in wie weit Dumbledore ihn magisch überwachen ließ, so dass die drei den Praxisteil ihrer Studien auf Hogwarts verschoben. Ihre Pläne konnten sie allerdings nur bis Mai festlegen. Harry hatte aufgrund der Sternenkonstellationen, die er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, herausgefunden, dass irgendwann zwischen dem 29. April und 10. Mai Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts erfolgen musste. Das ließ ihnen genügend Zeit für die Vorbereitungen. Harrys Abfall musste relativ langsam erfolgen, damit sie Zeit genug hatten, alles vorzubereiten. Erst würde er sich von allen in Hogwarts distanzieren und nur noch mit Blaise und Draco zusammen sein. Blaise wurde von den anderen Slytherins sowieso meist ignoriert, so dass mehr Zurückgezogenheit gar nicht auffallen würde. Und Draco hatte sich ja schon im letzten Jahr aus den Ränkespielen der Slytherins zurückgezogen. Jeden würde es wundern, warum Harry gerade Draco als Freund auserkoren hatte, doch die Unwissenheit würde nur Gerüchten Nahrung geben, die Harrys Plan nur unterstützen konnte. Über Weihnachten würden sie bei Blaise dann das Apparieren lernen. Normalerweise wurde dass allen Schülern in der 7. Klasse erlaubt, da sie dann alle volljährig waren, doch nach Voldemorts Angriff bezweifelte Harry, dass das Ministerium die Genehmigung für einen Übungsraum zum Apparieren erteilte. Zu leicht konnte ein Feind so ins Schloss gelangen.

Spätestens im Februar musste Harry dafür sorgen, dass er die Schule im Unguten verlassen hatte und neue Mitstreiter anwerben. Dass sie alleine nicht weiterkamen, war ja klar. Zu dritt konnte man keinen Krieg gewinnen. Dafür musste noch ein großes Haus gefunden werden, in dem alle untergebracht wurden und Harry würde im neuen Schuljahr danach suchen.

Und spätestens Anfang Mai musste Harry Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts zuvor kommen, indem er selbst angriff. Durch seine fehlende Freundschaft mit Hermine konnte dem Mädchen schon nichts mehr passieren. Doch erst wenn es soweit war, konnte Harry entscheiden, wann und wie er Voldemorts Plan vereitelte. Denn ein Angriff würde so oder so erfolgen, wenn nicht mit Hermine als Köder, dann mit einer anderen List. Hogwarts war zu mächtig geworden, als dass Voldemort das Schloss und Dumbledore noch länger unbeachtet lassen konnte.

Alles Weitere würde sich finden.

Harry konnte nicht voraussagen, was nach dem verhinderten Angriff geschehen würde. Die ganze Zukunft wurde dadurch durcheinander gebracht. Wahrscheinlich würde sich Voldemort noch bedrohter fühlen, als ohnehin schon und einen neuen Plan zur Vergrößerung seiner Macht aushecken, den Harry noch nicht kannte, da seine Vision ja einen anderen Handlungsverlauf zeigte. Doch eines war sicher, Voldemort würde niemals aufgeben, bis er endgültig besiegt war. Ob in einem Jahr an jenem Herbsttag, oder in 10 Jahren irgendwo. Es war egal. Harry würde dieses Spiel so lange spielen, wie es dauerte und nötig war. Und egal wie viel es kostete, er musste gewinnen!

/Flashbackende/

So das wars! Hoffe es gefiel euch...vergesst nicht zu Reviewn

CU Fly /knuddel/


	25. Schuld?

Der zweite Lord

At: Snape126: Es muss ja auch jemanden geben, der die nicht-Slashs liest! Danke, dass du mir bis jetzt treu bist….und ich schlag dich doch nicht, weil du die Lemons nicht liest. Ist doch jedem seins. Dann wirst du allerdings von den letzten Piteln nicht mehr ganz soooo viel haben…aber lesen kannst du sie ja trotzdem. /hoff/

At DjEngelchen/kicher/ Mal wieder ein Fan. /verbeug/ Ich kenn das….da sitzt man nichtsahnend in der Mittagspause am PC und ein neues Pitel ist da, auf dass man schon Jahrelang gewartet hat…da kann man nicht anders als die uni zu ignorieren….

At Lara-Lynx: Die Dursleys/kopfkratz/ Die hatten Schiss vor Drac und Blaise und haben sich daher nach Timbuktu verkrümelt….Nein ehrlich keine Ahnung, die waren jetzt ja auch nicht soooo wichtig… und das mit dem Üben: Na dadurch dass Harry auch ein Feind war, mussten die anderen sich immer weiter anstrengen und immer besser werden. Wäre Harry „gut" geblieben, hätten sie sich wohl zu sehr auf ihn verlassen und dann wären ja auch die ganzen zusätzlichen Kämpfe, die Harry mehr oder weniger inszeniert hat nicht passiert und sie hätten eben nicht geübt! So waren sie dann am Ende stark genug Voldi abzumurksen, was sie ohne die Übung nicht geschafft hätten….alles unklar/g/

At Natsucat/g/

At Jolinar89: Nö noch 4 und vielleicht ein Lemon-special…und das mit der Vision…Seher nicht, aber durch den Kampf und die ganzen Emotionen hat die Vision eben eine höhere Ebene gezeigt…nicht nur die Gegenwart, sondern auch die Zukunft…das wird er wohl nicht noch mal schaffen….also für das eine Mal war er dann wohl doch irgendwie ein Seher…

At lealau/Verbeug/ Danke

At sam saw/kopfkratz/ Häääää? Das ist das eigentliche. Voldi ist tot! Kämpfe vorbei….jetzt geht's nur noch um die Schadensbegrenzung und das Ende….was willst du also…es sei denn die Frage bezieht sich auf die Lemons…die kommen bald wieder

At .: „." Ist auch n toller Name /g/

At LittleWhisper: Na dann sei happy happy happy…hier ein Teil des Restes /lol/

At geli-chan/seufz/ Ich bin einfach ein Happy-Ending-Fan da kann ich nicht anders

At Feilian/g/ auch dir danke

So an alle vielen dank für die reviews und nu lest schön!

Der zweite Lord

25. Schuld?

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, als Harry mit seiner Geschichte zu Ende war. Draco war schon kurz nachdem sein Freund zu erzählen begonnen hatte herumgerückt und hatte den Jungen trotz der Fesseln in den Arm genommen und ihm so Trost gespendet. Harry war in dem Augenblick egal gewesen, was die anderen dabei dachten. Er spürte Dracos warmen Körper an seinem und es war alles leichter zu ertragen. Die Erinnerungen, die Gedanken, das Bewusstsein, wie groß die Verluste wirklich waren. Und dennoch wusste Harry nun, trotz allem, was er geopfert hatte, dass es das wert gewesen war. Auch wenn er nicht geahnt hatte, wie all das ausgehen würde, oder dass er und Draco sogar einander finden würden, er hätte sich immer und immer wieder für diesen Weg entschieden. Das war ihm während dieser kurzen Zeit der Erinnerung überdeutlich klar geworden.

Erst jetzt wurde Harry auch wieder seine Umgebung bewusst. Sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf Hermine, die nun nicht mehr allein und beinahe verloren auf ihrem Stuhl neben McGonagall saß, wie zuvor. Das Mädchen hatte sich bei der Offenbarung der Vision und ihres eigenen Todes augenblicklich in Rons Arme verkrochen. Es hatte sie offensichtlich schwer erschüttert, was Harry da erzählt hatte, doch der Junge kannte seine Freundin gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht nur ihr eigener Tod war, der sie so geschockt hatte. Niemand hörte gern, dass er selbst beinahe gestorben wäre, hätte Harry die Zukunft nicht verändert – selbst Fuge saß blass auf seinem Stuhl und blickte betreten zu Boden. Hermine dachte gleichzeitig an Ron, der sie nun sehr besitzergreifend und beschützend umarmte und sie blickte nun Harry aus großen braunen Augen voller Mitleid an. Harry hasste diesen Blick eigentlich, doch er wusste, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, weil er ihren Tod hatte mit ansehen müssen – wenn auch nur in einer Vision, die nicht eingetreten war – und sie fürchtete, dass er dadurch noch mehr gelitten hatte, als ohnehin schon. Sie wusste, was es für Harry bedeutete, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren und deshalb schenkte der Junge ihr ein kleines, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln und Hermine fiel augenblicklich und sichtbar ein Stein vom Herzen. Manchmal bewunderte Harry dieses Mädchen für ihre Fürsorge anderen gegenüber, selbst wenn sie dieses Mal ihm selbst galt.

Remus lehnte noch immer an Sirius. Ihn hatte das alles nicht mehr ganz so erschüttert, denn er hatte die Geschichte ja schon einmal gehört. Sajin, Yu, Subaru und auch Karein hatten es sich auf Harrys Bett oder auf dem Fußboden davor gemütlich gemacht und mit halb geschlossenen Augen Harrys Worten gelauscht. Jeder von ihnen hatte wohl an seine eigene Geschichte und den Grund für seinen Beitritt zu Harrys kleiner Privatarmee gedacht. Nun beobachteten sie interessiert die Hogwartslehrer, Auroren und Ordensmitglieder. Diese saßen alle wie erstarrt auf ihren Stühlen oder Sesseln. Einige hatten das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schüttelten immer wieder die Köpfe, als könnten sie die Geschichte nicht glauben. Andere saßen mit offenen Augen da und blickten nirgendwohin. Doch vor allem in Dumbledores und McGonagalls Augen sah Harry Mitleid und er hasste diesen Blick, auch wenn er wusste, dass beide wie Hermine nicht anders reagieren konnten. Auch diejenigen Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, die Harry aus seiner Zeit im Grimouldplace (nich Grimauldplace?)kannte, begegneten Harrys Bericht auf ähnliche Weise und blickten ihn mit Mitleid in den Augen unverwandt an. Tonks tupfte sich immer wieder Tränen von der Wange und Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Es war vorbei und nicht zu ändern und es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie ihn früher, als sie ihn wie ihren Retter gefeiert hatten, vor einem solchen Ende zu bewahren versucht. Sie hatten immer gewusst, dass er im Kampf gegen Voldemort viel würde opfern müssen oder schon verloren hatte und keiner hatte gesagt, er müsse nicht mehr kämpfen, um ihm weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Wieso waren sie dann nun so überrascht, dass er bereit gewesen war, soviel zu opfern? Sie hatten es doch alle schon fast erwartet.

Doch Harry rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Verbitterung brachte ihm jetzt wirklich nichts. Er hatte erzählt, was zu erzählen war und nun war alles gesagt. Voldemort war tot, die Zukunft war verändert und die meisten waren mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Es konnte nur noch besser werden.

Nun endlich wurde die unangenehme Stille durch einzelnes Gemurmel unterbrochen, doch niemand sah mehr zu Harry hinüber. Alle blickten beschämt zu Boden, denn nun, da sie wussten, was er geopfert hatte, wurden sie sich der Dinge bewusst, die sie ihm angetan und derer sie ihn beschuldigt hatten. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass Harry alles nur für sie getan hatte und sie hatten ihn zum Dank auch noch ausgestoßen und gehasst. Obwohl jeder nun wusste, dass dies zu Harrys Plan gehört hatte, schämten sie sich alle für ihr Versagen. Harry konnte das verstehen. Das war das Opfer, was all die anderen bringen mussten. Und wenn sie das begriffen hatten, konnte wieder so etwas wie Normalität einkehren.

Plötzlich sah Harry etwas Braunes auf sich zukommen und dann lag ihm Hermine plötzlich in den Armen und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. Das Mädchen schien die Anwesenden und besonders Draco, an den Harry noch immer angelehnt saß, völlig vergessen zu haben, denn sonst hätte sie sich diesen Gefühlsausbruch wohl zweimal überlegt. Doch ihre Schultern zitterten nicht unter Schluchzern und ihr Gesicht war nicht tränenverschmiert, als sie sich von Harry löste und ihn ansah. Das alles hatte Harry erwartet und befürchtet, doch Hermine weinte nicht, sondern lächelte ihn glücklich und etwas verschmitzt an. Dann schüttelte sie nur stumm den Kopf und setzte sich dann vollständig auf. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf Harrys Arm und sie blickte ihn lächelnd an, während Ron neben dem Mädchen erschien, sich zu Harry hinunterbeugte und ihn ebenfalls umarmte. Es waren keine Worte zwischen ihnen nötig.

Das, was Harry nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte, war eingetreten. Seine beiden Freunde hatten ihm verziehen und das letzte Jahr war vergeben und vergessen.

Als Harry Hermine eben angelächelt hatte, hatte das Mädchen erkannt, dass er ihr nicht übel nahm, wie wenig Vertrauen sie im Gegensatz zu Ron in Harry gehabt und wie schnell sie ihn aufgegeben hatte. Sie wusste ja nun, dass er das nur beabsichtigt hatte. Es war furchtbar gewesen, den besten Freund zu hassen, doch Hermine war bewusst geworden, wie viel Harry bereit war zu tun, um sie zu retten. Er hatte sich sogar von ihrer Freundschaft getrennt, nur um seine Freunde zu retten. Was eigentlich verwirrend klang, war so typisch für Harry, dass sich Hermine wunderte, nicht schon eher darauf gekommen zu sein – so wie Ron. Sie hatten alle im letzten Jahr Dinge getan, die nicht wieder gut zu machen waren, doch das war nun nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Sie konnten sich diese Dinge nicht ewig vorwerfen, sonst würden sie nur weiter voller Hass leben, obwohl das nicht nötig war. Sie mussten nur vergeben und wieder voller Hoffnung in die Zukunft sehen. Was vergangen war, war vorbei und nur die Zukunft war wichtig.

Mit einem langen Blick zu Ron und Harry wandte sich Hermine von ihren beiden Freunden ab und tat erneut etwas, was Harry nie von diesem Mädchen erwartet hätte. Sie blickte Draco hinter Harry ruhig und nachdenklich an, beugte sich dann vor und umarmte den Blonden ebenfalls, wie Harry zuvor. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Er musste Dracos verblüfftes und geschocktes Gesicht gar nicht sehen um zu wissen, was in dem Kopf seines Freundes vorging. Der Körper des Blonden hatte sich unwillkürlich versteift und seine Arme, die um Harrys Taille lagen, hatten die Umarmung verstärkt, als wolle er sich an dem Körper vor ihm festhalten, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Als Ron Draco dann ebenfalls anlächelte und ihm einen Arm in freundschaftlicher Geste auf die Schulter legte, da konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich kichernd umzudrehen und den verblüfften Draco sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Damit musst du jetzt leben!", flüsterte er seinem Geliebten leise zu und dieser verdrehte gespielt die Augen. Doch Harry spürte, wie sich Draco entspannte und die Umarmung nur sanft verstärkte um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit Rons und Hermines Freundschaftsangebot einverstanden war. Die beiden sahen dies nun an Dracos leichtem, aber durchaus aufrichtigem Lächeln und zogen sich zufrieden an den Rand des Bettes zurück. Sirius kicherte leise und vergrub dann sein Grinsen in Remus Halsbeuge. Der Mann knuffte Harrys Paten spielerisch in die Seite und schien ihm zu bedeuten still zu sein, denn Sirius riss sich auch zusammen.

Bevor sich wieder unangenehme Stille über den Raum senken konnte, erhob sich Dumbledore, trat auf Harry zu und blickte ihn lange durch die Halbmondgläser an. Doch das Mitleid war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und er lächelte leicht, wenn auch irgendwie traurig. Dann vollführte er einen sanften Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Fesseln fielen von den Handgelenken Harrys und seiner Freunde ab. Dumbledore steckte den Stab wieder weg, streckte dann die Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie erleichtert.

„Ich möchte dich immer wieder fragen, warum du es mir nicht erzählt hast und immer wieder weiß ich sogleich die Antwort: Es gab gar keinen anderen Weg als deinen. Trotzdem hätte ich es lieber gesehen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre." Ein Ruck ging durch den alten Schulleiter und nun zeigte sich ein echtes und glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nun da wir das alle so gut überstanden haben, schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch ausruht. Severus wird euch die Zimmer zuweisen und wir sehen uns heute zu einem Essen in der großen Halle wieder, in Ordnung?"

Harry konnte nur stumm nicken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass wirklich alles so glimpflich ausgehen würde. Doch natürlich tat es das nicht. Als Dumbledore sich gerade umwenden wollte, um den Krankentrakt zu verlassen, erhob sich Fuge. Er war noch immer blass und seine Hände zitterten. Seine nächsten Worte zeigten auch, dass er an keinem Wort Harrys zweifelte. Und dennoch war er nicht bereit, ihm wie die anderen zu vergeben, im Gegenteil.

„Moment, Sie haben die Todesser vergessen, die Potter gerettet hat. Ich sehe ja ein, dass alle getöteten Auroren Spione waren, dass Voldemort nur so besiegt werden konnte und dass wir Potter das alles zu verdanken haben. Aber wenn er die restlichen Todesser, die seine Leute mitgenommen haben nicht ausliefert, dann zweifle ich daran, dass er uns wirklich in allen Punkten die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Die Zauberer sind Verbrecher, die ihrer gerechten Strafe zugefü…."

„Sie Möchtegern-Minister wissen ja gar nichts. Ich denke nicht daran, meinen Bruder an sie auszuliefern. Er hat gar nichts getan, dass Sie dazu berechtigt…."

„Subaru, bitte." Harrys Stimme unterbrach den aufgebrachten Japaner, der bei Fuges Forderungen wütend aufgesprungen war. Nun trat Yu hinter ihn und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Subarus Augen funkelten den Minister noch wütend an, der bei dem Ausbruch des Japaners erschrocken zwei Schritte zurück gemacht hatte.

„Minister Fuge, ich bitte Sie darum, mir auch in dieser Angelegenheit zu vertrauen. Ich weiß viel mehr über jene Todesser, die Sie so leichtfertig verhaften wollen, als…"

„Nur weil du Voldemort getötet hast – mit unserer Hilfe übrigens – hast du nicht das Recht, dich als Richter aufzuspielen. Die Todesser haben gemordet und müssen ihre gerechte Strafe…"

„Mister Fuge!" Harrys Stimme hatte nichts von ihrer Ruhe verloren, doch allein in diesen zwei Worten schwang eine deutliche Drohung mit und der Zaubereiminister schwieg nun doch, warf aber Dumbledore einen um Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.

Der Schulleiter drehte sich nun endgültig zu Harry um.

„Ich wollte darüber zwar erst morgen mit dir sprechen, aber es muss wohl doch jetzt sein. Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es Todesser waren, die du gerettet hast. Erklärst du uns, warum?" Seine Stimme war ebenso beherrscht wie Harrys und Fuge blickte ihn empört an. Diese Art der Unterstützung hatte er sich sicher nicht vorgestellt. Dumbledore schien mit Harry eher plaudern zu wollen, als kategorisch die Auslieferung der Todesser zu verlangen. Waren hier denn schon alle von diesem Potter so verblendet?

Draco amüsierte sich köstlich über Fuges Gesicht und folgte weiter gespannt der Auseinandersetzung. Doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry auch hier seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte. Dieser lächelte den Schulleiter auch nur freundlich an und nickte.

„Das ist leicht zu sagen. Wir haben alle Todesser bekämpft, die aus Macht- oder Habsucht, aufgrund ihres eigenen Entschlusses und aus freiem Willen Voldemort gedient haben und den Tod tausendfach verdienen. Alle Todesser, die wir befreit oder geschont haben, sind unschuldig an den Verbrechen, die Voldemort sie zwang zu begehen…"

„…und ich kann ihnen sogar einige Beispiele nennen." Alle Gesichter drehten sich nun zu Ron und blickten ihn verblüfft an. Selbst Harry und Draco sahen den rothaarigen Mann verwundert an. Doch Ron grinste nur. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm nun entgegenbrachte, aber nur kurz, denn er wusste, dass sein Bericht wichtig war. Allen musste bei Harrys Blick eben klar geworden sein, dass dieser sich nicht mit Ron abgesprochen hatte oder ähnliches. Umso überzeugender würden Rons Worte sein.

„Professor, ich war nicht umsonst in der letzten Woche unterwegs. Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und über einige Umwege herausgefunden, dass Kamui, der Bruder von Subaru hier von Voldemort gezwungen wird, Tränke zu brauen. Yu hier" damit nickte Ron auch dem jungen Chinesen zu, der ihn verblüfft ansah, „wollte seine Mutter aus den Reihen der Todesser befreien, die ebenso zur Gefolgschaft gezwungen wurde."

Ron ignorierte die immer noch verwunderten Blicke und deutete auf Sajin: „Diesen Mann haben wir ja auch schon bei einigen Aktionen Voldemorts beobachtet und es ist ja offensichtlich, dass er Voldemort nur aus Zwang folgte und nun durch Harry befreit wurde. Und ich glaube wir alle erinnern uns noch an die Worte von Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore nickte leicht und sah dann zu Harry hinüber. Dieser erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung, dass Ron so gut über Subarus und Yus Familie Bescheid wusste und meinte: „Fast alle meine Verbündete haben einen Angehörigen in den Reihen der Todesser oder an diese verloren. Kareins Bruder und Sarahs Schwester sind genauso zum Dienst in den Reihen des Lords gezwungen worden wie unzählige andere. Meist waren es die Familien selbst, die ihre Kinder an den Lord ‚verkauften'. Teilweise trat er selbst an sie heran und zwang sie in sein Gefolge, weil er ihre Fähigkeiten benötigte, so wie bei Kamui, nachdem Snape als Tränkemeister ausfiel, weil er als Spion enttarnt wurde. Alle, die wir gerettet haben, wurden gegen ihre Überzeugung gezwungen, Voldemort zu dienen und wollten nur ihre Freunde, Familie oder Geliebten schützen. Niemand dieser Leute verdient es, dafür auch noch bestraft zu werden. Und ich weigere mich entschieden, die ehemaligen Todesser freizugeben."

Fuge wollte protestieren, doch Harry erhielt von ganz unerwarteter Seite Unterstützung gegen einen erneuten Ausbruch des Zaubereiministers. Severus Snape trat an Fuge heran und hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff zurück.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben meine Spionagedienste immer sehr gern in Anspruch genommen. Und ich habe Ihnen schon damals gesagt, dass nicht alle der Todesser freiwillig beim Lord waren. Sie sollten Potter glauben, sonst bereuen Sie es womöglich." Damit nickte der Professor Draco und auch Harry knapp zu und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Krankentrakt. Für ihn schien alles gesagt worden zu sein. Auch Dumbledore meinte nun zu dem blassen Minister:

„Harry wird Recht haben. Ich denke, er stimmt sicher einer Untersuchung der Fälle zu, aber das können wir später besprechen. Sie sollten ihm soweit vertrauen, dass er keinen Schuldigen verschonen würde, nicht wahr, Harry?" Doch seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seinem ehemaligen Schüler vertraute und er wartete auch keine Antwort ab, als er sich nun endgültig umwandte und Snape aus dem Zimmer folgte.

Fuge schien es nun völlig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er blickte immer wieder zwischen der geschlossenen Tür und Harry hin und her und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er sich mit seiner Niederlage schon abfinden sollte, oder nicht. Doch dann verließen auch Molly und Arthur Weasley ohne ein Wort den Saal und nach und nach schlossen sich alle Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer an. Nun standen die wenigen Auroren um den Minister ein wenig verloren da und letztendlich legte Moody Fuge die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn mit den anderen nach draußen, nicht ohne Harry jedoch noch einen letzten bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Es war noch nicht vorbei, doch das störte den Jungen nicht. Der große Sieg war errungen und die kleinen noch folgenden Scharmützel waren nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Auror schloss, erhoben sich Sajin und Karein und baten Madam Pomfrey, sie zu den anderen ‚Gefangenen' zu begleiten, die ja nun auch sicher aus den Kerkern in die Krankenstation verlegt wurden.

Sirius zog Remus noch immer im Arm haltend auf einen der zurückgebliebenen Stühle und auch Yu und Subaru und Ron und Hermine setzten sich. Harry kuschelte sich etwas näher zu Draco und plötzlich sah sich Ron im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Besonders Subarus dunkle Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen.

Der Rothaarige lächelte etwas verlegen und berichtete dann, wie er über Leeza auch Mai-Ling gefunden hatte und die Geschichten von Kamui und Yus Familie gehört hatte. Die beiden Asiaten waren empört darüber, belauscht worden zu sein, doch Harry beschwichtigte sie. Es hatte ja niemandem geschadet. Doch dann blickte er Ron lange an.

„Weißt du, ich habe es mir am Anfang sehr schwer vorgestellt, Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich zu zerstören. Auch Remus zu überzeugen, fand ich ziemlich schwierig und wie sich gezeigt hat, hat es bei ihm ja auch nicht wirklich funktioniert. Und Dumbledore musste ich wirklich viel vorspielen, damit er mich fallen lässt. Aber ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass dein Vertrauen in mich nicht zu zerstören ist. Und damals als Hermine so schnell aufgegeben hat, dachte ich nicht, das du es dir bis zum Ende bewarst. Warum?" Hermine war bei diesen Worten wieder etwas rot geworden, doch Harrys Stimme hatte keinen Vorwurf beinhaltet. Doch Ron konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab dir eben einfach vertraut." Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

Kurz herrschte Stille, doch dann ergriff plötzlich Draco das Wort.

„Deine Eltern haben das Ganze wohl nicht so gut verkraftet wie du, Weasley." Ron zuckte bei der Erinnerung daran etwas zusammen und Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Harry drehte sich halb zu Draco herum, doch dessen Stimme war ernst gewesen und auch sein Gesicht zeigte kein Lächeln. Er hatte sich wirklich Gedanken über diesen Fakt gemacht, obwohl er Ron wohl nur um Harrys Willen akzeptiert hatte. Und Ron reagierte auch nicht gereizt auf Dracos Worte. Ihm war selbst aufgefallen, dass Molly und Arthur kein Wort zu Harry gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten auch keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt, als er sich vor Harrys Worten offen für diesen entschieden hatte. Und nun waren sie ohne eine Meinungsäußerung – ob positiv oder negativ – aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden und Ron wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten würden. Und Harry gegenüber. Es hatte besonders Molly hart getroffen, von Harrys Seitenwechsel zu erfahren. Nun die ganze Geschichte zu kennen, hatte ihr sicher auch nicht viel helfen können. Ron seufzte und Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

„Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken. Sie werden dich sicher nicht gleich verstoßen, nur weil du mit Harry wieder Freundschaft geschlossen hast. Sie wissen ja jetzt die Wahrheit." Hermines Worte waren gut gemeint, doch sie halfen Ron nicht wirklich weiter. Auch Harry wusste nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Er mochte Molly und Arthur, aber er hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, dass er Rons Eltern nie wieder so familiär betrachten konnte. Ihr Verhältnis hatte im vergangenen Jahr stark gelitten, und wo Hermine und Ron und selbst Dumbledore ihm verzeihen konnten, weil sie ihn sehr gut kannten da konnten andere versagen. Es war nichts Überraschendes für ihn. Doch Ron fürchtete sicher, seine Eltern nun zu verlieren, wo doch eigentlich alles vorbei war.

Erneut wurde Harry nun von Draco überrascht, denn dieser meinte sanft, beinahe freundlich: „Ich glaube, es passt Arthur Weasley nicht, dass ihn nicht so viel von Lucius Malfoy unterscheidet, wie er immer dachte. Beide haben in all dieser Zeit nur ihre Familien beschützt – auf ihre eigene Weise. Deine Eltern haben das erkannt, nur noch nicht wirklich verdaut. Sie werden dich nicht gleich deshalb aus der Familie ausstoßen. Zumindest hoffe ich dass, denn wie ich Harry kenne, wird er sonst darauf bestehen, dich als Bruder bei uns aufzunehmen – und darauf kann ich ehrlich gesagt verzichten. Ich werd Harry nämlich nicht mit dir teilen. Und außerdem werden sie auch irgendwann Harry akzeptieren. Sie werden sich wohl nur weigern, mich als seinen Partner anzuerkennen, aber auch damit kann ich leben." Das letzte hatte Draco spöttisch gesagt und nicht nur Harry hatte begonnen zu schmunzeln. Auch Ron grinste leicht und drückte sanft Hermines Hand.

Diese meinte jedoch nach wenigen Minuten, als sich die fröhliche Stimmung wieder etwas gelegt hatte: „Aber Harry, es wird nicht leicht sein, auch die anderen Zauberer – die Öffentlichkeit – von all dem zu überzeugen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so einfach die Vision und deine guten Absichten anerkennen und all die Taten, die in den Zeitungen ja noch ausgeschmückt wurden, vergessen."

Sirius nickte, grinste aber auch: „Ja, das Heldenimage ist futsch, obwohl du Voldi abgemurkst hast."

Harry schüttelte über diese Wortwahl seines Paten nur den Kopf, meinte dann aber zu Hermine: „Ich hab um ehrlich zu sein nicht damit gerechnet, die Schlacht zu überleben. Ich wusste nicht, wie eine Konfrontation mit Voldemort nach all den Veränderungen, die ich bewirkt hatte, ausging und konnte nur hoffen. Ich hab auch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was danach kommt. Aber eigentlich interessieren mich die anderen Zauberer nicht wirklich. Sie haben sich sonst nie um meine Gefühle gekümmert, sondern nur den Beschützer und Held in mir gesehen. Wenn sie mich weiterhin hassen, ist mir das auch egal. Ich werd vielleicht nicht unbedingt einen Job in der Winkelgasse annehmen können – aber das hatte ich ja auch nicht vor." Die Runde grinste wieder leicht und auch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist mir wichtig, dass ihr wisst, was wirklich geschehen ist und was die Wahrheit ist. Alles andere ist egal. Und außerdem hab ich ja noch ein Schloss, dessen Ort nicht mal Dumbledore kennt. Da kann ich mich verstecken und nicht mal ne Rita Skeeter findet mich dort. Es ist also wirklich unwichtig, was andere Leute von mir denken."

Draco nickte bekräftigend und flüsterte Harry dann laut genug ins Ohr, dass es auch alle anderen hörten: „Ja, und du hast ja außerdem mich. Und dass ich dich für einen göttlichen Liebhaber halte, solltest du ja wissen und das sollte dir auch genügen." Harry wurde prompt etwas rot und blickte sichernd zu Hermine und Ron. Doch die beiden ignorierten den Einwurf gekonnt und schienen mit sich selbst genug beschäftigt zu sein.

Wieder senkte sich Stille über die acht Personen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Doch es war eine angenehme Ruhe. Keine Fragen, keine Geheimnisse standen mehr zwischen ihnen und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Was wollte man mehr? Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Madame Pomfrey betrat ihren Herrschaftsbereich. Hinter ihr schwebten 9 Tragbahren herein und platzierten sich neben 9 Betten. Auch Sajin und Karein erschienen wieder im Krankentrakt und halfen der Schwester die bewusstlosen Zauberer auf die Betten zu legen und zu versorgen. Und hinter ihnen erschien Severus Snape. Mit finsterer Mine durchquerte er den Raum, ließ mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes die überflüssigen Stühle und Sessel verschwinden und hielt dann vor Draco und Harry an. Er sah beide lange an, warf auch einen finstern Blick zu Remus, Sirius und Ron und Hermine und beugte sich dann zum Erstaunen aller vor und umarmte Draco kurz aber fest und herzlich.

Sein Blick blieb weiterhin finster, aber es war deutlich, dass er seinem ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler alles verziehen hatte, was dieser getan hatte. Dann blickte er Harry an und meinte knapp.

„Du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher." Dann drehte er sich mit einem finsteren „Folgt mir!" zur Tür und führte sowohl Subaru und Yu, als auch Remus und Sirius zu ihren neuen Zimmern. Harry blickte Draco verblüfft an und dieser konnte nur die Achseln zucken. Harry war sich bewusst, dass dieser Satz von Snape im Gegensatz zu früher keine Beleidigung war, sondern eher ein Kompliment, aber das hätte der Junge von dem Zaubertränkemeister nie erwartet. Auch Ron und Hermine blickten Harry irritiert an und sahen Snape dann kopfschütteln nach. Dieser Kampf hatte sie wohl alle irgendwie verändert.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Da ja nun Madam Pomfrey ständig aufgrund der Kranken um Draco und Harry herumwuselte, konnten die beiden ihre Zweisamkeit gar nicht richtig genießen. Hermine und Ron hatten sich kurz nach Snapes Erscheinen ebenfalls verabschiedet, doch zu mehr als einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen waren die beiden Verliebten nicht gekommen. Da sich Madam Pomfrey aber auch kategorisch weigerte Harry aus dem Krankentrakt zu entlassen, obwohl dieser beteuerte, dass es ihm wirklich wieder gut ging, blieb Draco und ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Tatsache einfach zu akzeptiere, dass sie ihre private Siegesfeier auf später verschieben mussten. Draco ließ es sich jedoch nicht verbieten, Harrys Bett zu teilen und so lagen sie auch noch die nächsten Stunden einfach nur aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke und dachten nach oder unterhielten sich flüsternd um die anderen nicht zu stören. Auch Sajin hatte sich stumm aber unnachgiebig einen Platz in Blaise Bett erkämpft und hielt diesen nun ebenfalls fest im Arm und schlief. Karein hatte Madam Pomfrey bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten noch etwas geholfen und war dann von Snape ebenfalls zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht worden.

In diese friedliche Szene platzte dann wenig später Sirius und holte Draco und Sajin zum Essen ab. Entgegen Madam Pomfreys Willen durfte sogar Harry mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis Dumbledores das Bett verlassen, musste aber versprechen, über Nacht noch mal wieder zu kommen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry betrat Hand in Hand mit Draco die große Halle. Sirius und Sajin hatten den Raum schon vor ihnen durchquert und sich zu ihren Plätzen begeben. Die vier langen Tafeln der Häuser waren zur Seite geschoben worden und in der Mitte der Halle waren mehrere Tische in der Form eines Rechteckes zusammengestellt worden. Der junge Mann sah sich unwillkürlich sichernd um und bemerkte erst Sekunden später, dass ihn sein Misstrauen noch nicht verlassen hatte. Ein Jahr voller Geheimnistuerei und Vorsicht ließ sich offenbar nicht so leicht abschütteln. Doch die Gefahr war nun vorbei und Harry hatte keinen Grund mehr zu Misstrauen und Verfolgungsangst. Sich innerlich zur Ordnung rufend fasste Harry Dracos Hand etwas fester und blickte sich noch einmal um, dieses Mal jedoch mit ganz anderen Gedanken. Es war das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr, dass er die große Halle betrat und er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er diesen Raum damals verlassen hatte. Doch nichts zeugte noch von den Spuren seiner damaligen Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore und McGonagall und immerhin hatte sich Harry ja auch zurückgehalten. Doch der Junge war sich der Symbolträchtigkeit dieses Ortes bewusst. Hier hatte sein Kampf offiziell begonnen und hier würde er nun wohl offiziell enden.

Dracos Finger schlossen sich fest aber auch warm um Harrys Hand und der Junge blickte in das Gesicht seines Geliebten. Draco schien zu ahnen, was dieser Gang für seinen Freund bedeutete, denn er schenkte Harry ein aufmunterndes und zärtliches Lächeln. Harry lächelte selbstsicherer zurück, als er sich fühlte und folgte Draco dann zu den beiden einzigen noch freien Stühlen zwischen Ron und Hermine auf der einen und Snape und Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite. Subaru, Yu und Karein sowie Remus und Sirius saßen gemeinsam mit den Lehrern von Hogwarts und einigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens um die Tafel. Auch mehrere Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellte musterten Harry unauffällig, als er sich setzte, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Gläsern zuwandten. Natürlich fehlte Fuge und auch Mad-Eye Moody und einige andere hatten das Schloss schon vor dem Essen verlassen um an ihre jeweiligen Arbeitsplätze oder zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren. Harry schaute sich kurz um und bemerkte den traurigen Blick von Ron. Als er sich daraufhin nach Molly und Arthur umschaute, konnte er sie nicht entdecken und wusste, warum sein bester Freund so geknickt neben ihm saß. Doch während Harrys Suche nach den Weasleys fiel sein Blick auch auf McGonagall. Die Professorin hatte noch kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt und Harry glaubte auch nicht, dass sie ihm so bald verzeihen würde. Und tatsächlich drehte die Frau den Kopf zu der Wand hinüber, an die Harry sie damals geschleudert hatte, wie um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich noch immer an seine Tat erinnerte. Doch dann lächelte sie ganz leicht und drehte sich anschließend zu Madam Sprout, um auf eine Frage zu antworten. Und da wusste Harry, dass sie ihn zumindest nicht mehr hasste. Auch McGonagall hatte die Notwendigkeit seiner Taten akzeptiert und das war die Hauptsache.

Nun erhob sich der Schulleiter und Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden. Jeder erwartete wohl eine große Rede in der all das Vergangene noch einmal beleuchtet wurde. Doch Dumbledore begnügte sich damit, über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg jeden kurz aber intensiv anzuschauen und meinte dann mit einem amüsierten Blick zu Harry nur: „Lasst es euch schmecken."

Damit erschienen vor den Hungrigen unzählige Schüsseln mit dampfenden oder kalten Speisen und jeder langte kräftig zu. Harry blickte den Schulleiter noch eine Weile an, nachdem sich dieser gesetzt hatte und musste durch einen Stoß Dracos in die Seite wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt werden. Doch dann lächelte der Junge nur und bediente sich ebenfalls an dem Essen. Mehr als alles andere hatten diese Worte Harry bewiesen, dass wirklich alles wieder beim Alten war – oder zumindest das Wichtigste. Die Zeit der Opfer und Entbehrungen war endgültig vorbei. Es konnte nur noch besser werden.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Am Abend kehrte Harry treu zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankentrakt zurück, nicht ohne sich von Draco in einem einsamen Seitenflur ausgiebig zu verabschieden. Schon am nächsten Tag waren die meisten der Verletzten wieder wohlauf und kehrten trotz der Proteste der Krankenschwester gemeinsam mit Harry und Draco nach Argywn Castle zurück. Sirius und Remus blieben in der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts und dienten Dumbledore als Informationsquellen für all die Dinge, die noch nicht besprochen worden waren. Besonders die Natur des Schleiers und Sirius Entkommen aus diesem interessierten den Schulleiter. Auch Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihren Freund und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das Schloss zu sehen bekamen, über dessen Existenz der Orden schon immer spekuliert hatte. Ron traute sich noch nicht zu seinen Eltern zurück, denn er fürchtete sich noch immer vor deren Reaktion. Und so gingen sie Harry nun hier zur Hand.

Als die 17 Personen in Argywn Castle ankamen, wurden sie von einem wohlgeordneten Chaos begrüßt. Aufgrund der mehr als 70 geretteten Ex-Todesser war das Schloss bis an das Ende seiner Kapazitäten ausgefüllt. Die wiedervereinigten Familien, Verwandten und Freunde bezogen zwar gemeinsame Zimmer, doch es blieben noch immer genügend Menschen übrig, die in der Bibliothek oder in den Aufenthaltsräumen auf Sofas oder herbeigezauberten Sesseln und Betten lebten. Auch die Heilzauberer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und waren froh, als nun Karein und Sarah zu ihrer Unterstützung kamen.

Einige der Zauberer hatten sich auch kurzerhand nach draußen verzogen, denn immerhin war es Sommer.

Doch trotz der Enge war niemand schon auf eigene Faust in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt. Alle, ob Harrys Verbündete oder die ehemaligen Todesser, hatten auf den jungen Mann und seine Anweisungen gewartet. Die Ungewissheit über das Schicksal hatte sichtlich an den Nerven der Wartenden gezehrt und besonders Lucius hatte sich sehr zusammen nehmen müssen, um nicht einfach nach Hogwarts zu eilen und seinen Sohn zu „befreien". Doch da Harrys Verbündete alle über den Plan informiert gewesen waren und wussten, dass Harry Dumbledore und Fuge am Ende alles erzählen würde, hatte niemand wirklich an einem positiven Ausgang gezweifelt. Und selbst Lucius Malfoy war letztendlich überzeugt worden, dass Warten das einzig Richtige wäre, um Harrys Pläne nicht doch noch durch ein unsinniges und gewagtes Befreiungsmanöver zu gefährden.

Draco übernahm es, Ron und Hermine zuerst einmal ein Zimmer zu organisieren. Sajin brachte Blaise auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass auch die restlichen Zauberer zu ihren Familien fanden. Subaru und Yu trennten sich noch in der Ankunftshalle und suchten ihre Verwandten. Und Harry begann Leeza zu unterstützen, die mit einigen anderen bis jetzt die Koordination übernommen hatte. Zwei Tage später versammelten sich fast 200 Zauberer auf der großen Wiese hinter dem Schloss. Nur wenige lagen noch bewusstlos in den Krankenbetten, da ihre Verletzungen zu schwer waren. Einige der Männer und Frauen waren noch leicht verletzt, da bis jetzt die Behandlung der schwer Verwundeten natürlich vorgegangen war.

Harry hielt eine kurze Ansprache, klärte die Anwesenden darüber auf, dass Voldemort wirklich tot war und erzählte von den Stunden in Hogwarts. Aufgrund der überstürzten Flucht von Luxor hatten einige der Menschen doch noch Zweifel gehabt, ob der Lord wirklich getötet und nicht nur geschwächt gewesen war. Das verschwundene Todessermal ihrer Verwandten war zwar schon ein deutliches Indiz gewesen, doch erst jetzt, als sie es durch Harry bestätigt bekamen, erlaubten sich die Zauberer, ihre Erleichterung zu zeigen. Viele fielen sich in die Arme und gratulierten sich gegenseitig und Harry hatte alle Mühe, wieder etwas Ruhe in die Versammlung zu bekommen.

„Fuge ist natürlich nicht besonders begeistert über unsere „Entführungen" der ehemaligen Todesser. Aber Dumbledore und erstaunlicherweise auch Snape haben mich unterstützt und Fuge stimmt einer Untersuchung eurer Fälle und einem daraus resultierenden Freispruch zu. Er hat auch nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gern in eure Heimat zurückkehren wollt. Doch ihr solltet warten, bis euer Fall durchgesprochen wurde, damit ihr keine Verfolgung durch Auroren fürchten müsst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alles schnell über die Bühne geht, aber ein bis zwei Wochen solltet ihr noch hier im Schloss bleiben. Im Großen und Ganzen haben wir alle Imperius-Flüche brechen können, wie die Betreffenden wohl wissen." Vereinzelt wurde Nicken sichtbar. Einige der Todesser waren von Voldemort oder seinen Helfern durch den Imperius zum Gehorsam gezwungen worden und mit Lucius und Narzissas Hilfe hatten sie alle Betroffenen befreien können.

„Die Befreiung Kamuis, Subarus Bruder und ehemaligen Tränkemeister Voldemorts, steht als einziges noch aus, da dafür erst ein Trank gebraut werden muss. Draco und Snape arbeiten schon daran und sie sind beide zuversichtlich." Der Blonde neben Harry nickte bestätigend und Yu drückte zuversichtlich Subarus Hand. Die beiden Asiaten saßen in der vordersten Reihe, doch Subaru war wohl als einzigem nicht zum Lächeln zu Mute. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen vorbildlich um alle anderen gekümmert, ohne sich seine Sorgen um seinen Bruder anmerken zu lassen, doch Yu wusste, wie sehr sein Geliebter litt. Doch Kamui war durch einen seiner eigenen Tränke zu Voldemorts Sklaven geworden und für einen anderen Tränkemeister war es schwer, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen, wenn er die Zutaten nicht kannte. Und Kamui war nicht sehr kooperativ, da er als einziger der ehemaligen Todesser noch immer loyal zum verstorbenen Lord stand. Aber Snape würde es schon schaffen.

Harry blickte Subaru ebenfalls kurz an, als wolle er ihm Zuversicht geben, bevor er weitersprach: „Einige von euch haben den Wunsch geäußert, hier im Schloss zu bleiben. Prinzipiell steht dem nichts im Wege, aber ihr solltet wissen, dass auch in Zukunft die Position von Argywn Castle geheim bleiben soll. Ich werde in der Welt nicht wirklich gern gesehen sein, auch nach Voldis Tod nicht und ich hätte gern einen Ort, an dem Rita Skeeter mich nicht findet. Das gilt natürlich auch für jeden von euch. Ich weiß, dass viele wieder ins normale Leben zurück wollen und nachdem Fuge und das Ministerium die Fälle der ehemaligen Todesser überprüft und diese frei gesprochen haben, können sie euch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Aber wenn ihr mal Urlaub von diesem wirren Haufen im Ministerium braucht, seid ihr hier immer willkommen. Ich denke, das war alles."

Harry schwieg kurz und ließ seinen Blick über die fröhlichen Gesichter vor sich schweifen. Schon alleine dafür hatte sich das Ganze gelohnt – die Opfer und die Leiden auf allen Seiten. Diese Menschen waren frei und glücklich und sie hatten nun die Möglichkeit ohne Zwang selbst zu entscheiden, was sie tun wollten und was nicht. Besonders für die ehemaligen Todesser musste das eine ganz neue Chance seit Jahren sein. Sie waren endlich frei.

Harry lächelte kurz und blickte zu Draco, bevor er sich noch ein letztes Mal an seine früheren Verbündeten und deren Verwandte und Freunde wandte: „Ihr habt genauso viel geopfert und erleiden müssen wie ich und ich kann nicht oft genug betonen, wie dankbar ich euch bin, dass ihr mir geholfen habt Voldemort zu töten. Ohne euch hätte ich das nie geschafft. Und es war durchaus nicht selbstverständlich. Aber ich bin sicher, ihr alle habt euren Lohn für die vergangene Qual erhalten und sei es nur das Lächeln eurer Frau, eures Mannes, eurer Geschwister oder Eltern. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet nun glücklich."

Harry wollte noch so viel mehr sagen, doch er wusste, dass die Menschen vor ihm ihn auch so verstanden und wussten, was er empfand – wie glücklich er war. Deshalb schwieg der junge Mann und stieg mit einem letzten Nicken von der Bank herab, die er als Podest benutzt hatte. Mit Dracos Arm um seine Schultern kehrte Harry anschließend wortlos zum Schloss zurück und lauschte dem Lachen und den fröhlichen Gesprächen, die allmählich unter den Zauberern auf der Wiese ausbrachen. Der Junge schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten und genoss dessen Wärme. Er dachte daran, dass auch er den Lohn für all seine Mühen in Form von diesem Jungen erhalten hatte. Und seit langer Zeit war Harry wieder vollkommen glücklich.

* * *

So das wars auch schon….das nächste kommt schneller, versprochen, vielleicht am WE oder so.

Bis dahin CU Fly


	26. Wehmutstropfen

Der zweite Lord

Kurz zu einigen Reviewern:

At: LittleWhisper: Na ja, sooo dick nicht, aber n bissl Problembewältigung müssen sie hier im 26. dann doch noch machen.

At: burningangel84/g/ Danke für die Promotion!

At: Minnilein: Das kommt jetzt! Und noch n bissl im 28. Sei also gespannt!

At: Schreggi/mundzuklapp/ Boa/honigkuchengrinsenaufsetz/ Soviel Lob auf einmal und dass nur für mich/träller/ miiiiich/räusper/ Ja, Männer in Tangas ist auch nicht so mein Fav….aber Draco ist da eindeutig ne Ausnahme! Der kann alles tragen. Der sieht wahrscheinlich noch in ner Mülltüte sexy aus…/kicher/ durchsichtig…./lol/ Also lass dich von dem Rest noch überraschen.

At: Jolinar: Das Lemonspecial kommt dann, wenn ich alle meine Protokolle geschrieben hab und endlich mal wieder den PC ankucken kann, ohne an Vorträge und diverse Arbeiten zu denken. Aber dazwischen kommen ja noch Pitel 27 und 28! Da hab ich ja noch n bissl Zeit! Und im 27. ist auch ein kleines Leckerli für slashsüchtige wie unsereins/g/

At Arinja: stimmt, nur noch das hier und zwei Epilog-Kapitel, aber ich wollte einen runden Abschluss hinkriegen! Na ja und das Lemonspecial irgendwann mal… aber storytechnisch ist nicht mehr viel zu tun! PS: Voldi-chan/aufbodenkugelvorlachen/ Der ist gut!

So jetzt geht's aber los/knuddelalleeinmaldierunderum/

Der zweite Lord

26. Wehmutstropfen

Einen Monat später gab Harry Hermines Drängen endlich nach und begleitete sie und Ron in die Winkelgasse. Eigentlich wollte er nicht dort hin, denn er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Zauberer auf ihn reagieren würden – trotz der Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium, in denen die Vision Harrys und der Grund für dessen Plan mitgeteilt worden waren. Harry hatte es zwar vermieden, die Zeitungen all zu ausführlich zu lesen, doch das Wenige, was er gesehen oder von anderen erzählt bekommen hatte, reichte ihm schon. Hermine wollte das nicht glauben. Sie sah nur, dass sich Harry seit 4 Wochen nur in Argywn Castle versteckte, was zunehmend stiller und einsamer wurde. Das Ministerium hatte Wort gehalten und sich mit der Begutachtung der Fälle der ehemaligen Todesser beeilt und so hatten die meisten Zauberer das Schloss schon verlassen. Nur Ron und Hermine, Sirius und Remus, Subaru, Yu und Yus Mutter waren noch im Schloss. Letztere würde schon Morgen zu Mai-Ling nach China reisen und obwohl Subaru und Yu im Schloss wohnen bleiben würden, wollten sie bei der Gelegenheit Mai-Ling ebenfalls besuchen. Lucius und Narzissa waren nach ihrer Freisprechung – die nicht ohne Komplikationen abgelaufen war – wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt und Draco wollte sie bald mit Harry zusammen besuchen. Kamui befand sich noch immer in Hogwarts. Der Bann durch seinen Trank war gebrochen, doch der Japaner musste sich noch von den Nachwirkungen des Gegenmittels erholen und Snape kümmerte sich für Harrys Begriffe etwas zu fürsorglich um den Mann.

Nun da das Schloss also fast leer war und Ron sich auch nicht noch weiter vor seiner Begegnung mit seinen Eltern drücken konnte, hatte Hermine einen Kompromiss gefunden. Um Ron die Ungewissheit zu nehmen, wollten sie Fred und George in ihrem Laden besuchen und gleichzeitig sollte Harry aus seiner Einsamkeit erlöst werde, wie Hermine es ausdrückte.

Die Zwillinge waren nie Mitglieder des Ordens gewesen und hatten sich aus den Kämpfen weitestgehend herausgehalten. Deswegen hatte Harry auch keine Bedenken, die beiden zu besuchen. Ihn störte mehr, dass sie dabei durch die Winkelgasse mussten.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Da es noch immer Sommer war, fiel Harrys Vorhaben, sich mit einem Umhang zu tarnen, flach. Dazu kam noch, dass sich Draco nicht hatte davon abbringen lassen, die drei Freunde zu begleiten. Und ein blonder Malfoy-Schopf war ein noch deutlicheres Signal, als Harrys Narbe. Unglücklicherweise funktionierten die Tarnzauber, die Harry auf die Schnelle einfielen alle nicht bei großen Menschenmassen und so stand er nun hochaufgerichtet und unbeugsam, nach innen jedoch vor Frust schreiend und vor Trauer über diese offene Ablehnung zitternd inmitten der Winkelgasse.

Und wie sie ihn anstarrten!

Im tropfenden Kessel hatte man ihn der Dunkelheit wegen nur vereinzelt erkannt und das große Gemurmel hatte erst eingesetzt, als Harry Hermine und Ron schon längst durch die Hintertür gefolgt war. Doch hier im hellen Licht des ungnädigen Sommertages war er den Blicken hilflos ausgeliefert. Harry hatte nach den ersten Metern noch gedacht, dass es so schlimm ja gar nicht war. Vereinzelt hatten sich Zauberer zu ihnen umgedreht und nur kurz geschaut, bevor sie sich scheinbar wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zuwandten. Oh, Harry hatte ihr anhaltendes Starren auch noch in seinem Rücken gespürt, aber er hatte geglaubt, dass die Zauberer Anstand genug hätten, nicht offen ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu zeigen.

Wie sehr hatte er sich geirrt! Es hatte mit einem Ausruf begonnen, als jemand Draco erkannte. Dann hatten sich immer mehr Leute nach ihnen umgesehen, waren stehen geblieben und hatten mit feindseligen Blicken begonnen lautstark zu diskutieren. Sie versuchten erst gar nicht, zu verheimlichen, dass sie sich über Harry das Maul zerrissen. Draco hatte unwillkürlich Harrys Nähe gesucht, denn selbst für ihn – dessen Maske früher durch nichts zu durchdringen gewesen war – war der Hass und die Missachtung fast zu viel. Zumal sie nicht nur Draco galt, sondern besonders seinem Geliebten. Doch der Blonde hatte sich noch rechtzeitig genug bremsen können, bevor er den Arm um Harry gelegt hatte. Es wäre als die Geste des Trostes erkannt worden, die es hatte sein sollen – und es wäre als Schwäche ausgelegt worden, obwohl es das nicht war. Und Draco erkannte mit einem einzigen Blick zu Harry, dass dieser sich keine Schwäche erlauben wollte oder durfte. Der Junge lief kerzengrade durch die Menge hinter Hermine und Ron her. Sein Blick war eisig und hätte selbst bei der herrschenden Hitze Feuer erfrieren lassen – und Draco fühlte sich nicht nur ein bisschen an Professor Snape erinnert. Doch Harry wich keinem Blick der Zauberer aus. Er erwiderte ihr Starren mit einer Innbrunst, sodass sich die Leute nach einigen Sekunden wieder ihren Nachbarn zuwandten. Doch die Gespräche wurden dadurch nicht leiser.

„...eine Schande...traut sich hierher...hab es immer gewusst...er will doch nur an die Macht...er ist wie Du-weißt-schon-wer...Verräter ... Mörder...sollte sterben, damit wir endlich sicher sind..."

Sie hielten sich nicht zurück mit ihren Worten und die Tatsache, dass sich Harry offenbar nicht beeindrucken ließ, sondern nur arrogant und stolz durch ihre Reihen schritt, stachelte sie nur noch zu mehr an. Das war der Harry Potter, den sie erwartet und gefürchtet hatten. Nicht der Junge von früher, der freundlich war und dadurch nur Nettigkeiten von anderen erfuhr. Harry Potter war ein Arschloch und nur weil er den dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf getötet hatte, wurde er nicht wieder zum Volksheld. Sicher war der Tod von Du-weißt-schon-wem nur ein weiteres Stück in Harrys Weg zur Macht. Schon bald würde er sein wahres Gesicht zeigen und die töten, die ihm jetzt noch vertrauten – die wenigen Verblendeten. Das war es, was alle Zauberer hier in der Winkelgasse und anderswo dachten. Und es schien an Harry abzuperlen wie Wasser an einem Stein, was sie nur noch wütender machte. Doch Draco kannte seinen Freund besser. Sicher, der Junge hatte sich vielleicht sogar selbst davon überzeugt, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, was andere über ihn dachten. Bis jetzt! Nun erlebte er ihre Missachtung und ihren Hass hautnah und musste für sich selbst erkennen, dass es ihm durchaus sehr viel ausmachte. Und Draco bewunderte Harry dafür, dass er sich noch immer beherrschen konnte. Ihm selbst machte das Ganze nicht mehr aus, als all die anderen Beschimpfungen, die er in seinem Leben schon gehört hatte. Er konnte damit leben, dass ihn diese für ihn unwichtigen Personen hassten. Was ihm zu schaffen machte, war eher, dass sie seinen Geliebten beleidigten, der das nicht verdient hatte. Was wussten sie schon von dem, was Harry für sie getan hatte?

Doch Harry, dessen Leben immer schon durch die Annerkennung der anderen bestimmt worden war, musste bis tief in seine Seele leiden. Und Draco fragte sich nur, wie lange der Junge an seiner Seite es noch schaffte, seine Maske so gut aufrecht zu erhalten. Sicher Harry hatte im vergangenen Jahr schon viel ertragen müssen und genug gelernt, um sich meisterhaft zu beherrschen – das sah man ja gerade eben überdeutlich – doch irgendwann musste eine Grenze überschritten sein, wonach selbst Harry seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Draco hoffte nur, dass das nicht hier vor den Augen dieser undankbaren Mistkerle geschah.

Draco bemerkte, wie Hermine sich immer öfter feindselig umdrehte und nahe daran war, den Menschen um sie herum ihre Meinung zu sagen. Auch Ron war unruhig und hielt die Hand seiner Geliebten etwas zu fest. Doch sie durften hier keinen Streit beginnen. Es wäre wie einen Strohhalm in den Sturm zu halten. Gegen diese geballte Stimmung des Hasses konnten sie vier nicht ankommen. Auch Harry schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sich seine beiden Freunde nicht mehr länger damit abfinden wollten, wie er behandelt wurde, denn er beschleunigte seine Schritte leicht und schloss zu ihnen auf. Ein kurzer Blick zu Hermine ließ das Mädchen frustriert aber ergeben aufseufzen und die vier eilten mehr als dass sie gingen, stumm durch die Menge. Einen Vorteil hatte das Ganze allerdings schon. Da die Zauberer Harry fast wie einen Aussätzigen behandelten, wichen sie auch vor ihm zurück und eine breite Gasse bildete sich vor ihnen, so dass sie gut vorankamen. Noch hatte keiner den Mut gefunden, sie aufzuhalten und Harry und Draco waren sich mit Hermine und Ron einig, dass sie nicht so lange warten wollten, bis das geschah.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine noch Einkäufe erledigen wollen. Doch in Anbetracht der herrschenden Stimmung gingen die vier schnurstracks zu dem Laden, der nur 500 Meter vom Eingang der Winkelgasse entfernt, in eine kleine Nische gekuschelt war: „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze".

Ohne zu zögern und ohne sich umzudrehen, traten die vier ein und es war, als schlossen sie die Feindseligkeit aus und traten in eine neue Welt. Nun, zumindest das mit der neuen Welt war nicht so weit hergeholt. Harry hatte den Laden der Weasley-Brüder vor knapp zwei Jahren zur Eröffnung zum ersten und letzten Mal betreten und Draco hatte ihn noch nie von innen gesehen. Ein Malfoy war eben nicht gern im Herrschaftsbereich eines Weasley gesehen. Doch heute war das anders.

Harry stand noch staunend neben seinem Freund und versuchte den Inhalt der Regale aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig diesen Umschwung von grimmigem Hass zu absolutem Spaß zu verdauen, als ein roter Haarschopf auf sie zu geeilt kam und erst Ron und dann Hermine schwungvoll umarmte. Wie magnetisch wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den überquellenden, kunterbunten Regalen abgelenkt und auf Fred konzentriert – oder war es George? Zwischen all dem Gebimmel, Geknister und Geklacker innerhalb des Ladens, was von überall zugleich zu kommen schien, hörte Harry wie der eine der Zwillinge Hermine noch immer überschwänglich begrüßte. Und Sekunden später, stand auch vor ihm ein grinsender Rotschopf und schüttelte seine Hand übertrieben eifrig. Nun war auch Fred die zwei Schritte zu ihnen herangetreten und unterstützte seinen Bruder darin, Harry zu begrüßen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sich der Junge in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt, ohne Konsequenzen und stille Hintergrundgedanken. Das hier – der Laden, Fred und George – das hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Als wäre die Zeit in ihren glücklichsten Jahren einfach stehen geblieben. Keine Spur mehr von dem vergangenen Spießrutenlauf durch die Winkelgasse, die Kämpfe und die Opfer.

Harry war an einem Ort, den er mit gutem Gewissen zu Hause nennen konnte und während er Fred und George grinsend umarmte, entspannte er sich sichtlich.

„Großer Gönner und Überhaupt-erst-möglich-Macher unseres kleinen Unternehmens. Wir sind so glücklich..."

...dich endlich wieder in unserer bescheidenen Behausung begrüßen zu dürfen."

Harry grinste noch immer bis über beide Ohren und Hermine und Ron sahen sich gegenseitig erleichtert an. Das war wirklich Rettung in letzter Minute gewesen.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr noch die selben wie früher seid", meinte Harry und spielte damit nicht nur auf das Aussehen der Brüder an, sondern besonders auf die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendeten. Fred warf seine langen roten Haare stolz zurück, sah seinen Bruder an und grinste schon wieder.

„Nun du hast dich zwar sehr verändert, aber darüber können wir hinweg sehen." Fred legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern und schob ihn in Richtung einer bequemen Sitzecke inmitten des Ladens, in dem normalerweise die Kunden die Artikel betrachten und testen konnten. Jetzt waren die weichen Kissen leer und Harry bemerkte nun auch, dass sie die einzigen Gäste im Geschäft waren. Ein Blick an Ron und Hermine vorbei zurück zur Eingangstür zeigte ihm, dass George gerade das „Geschlossen" – Schild aufhängte.

„Wir haben euer Kommen schon vor einigen Minuten erfahren – es war ja auch nicht zu übersehen. Die machen da draußen ein Trara...nicht zum aushalten." Plötzlich stockte Fred und sah sich ebenfalls um. Es schien, als würde er seine Gäste durchzählen und drehte sich dann zum Eingang.

„He Brüderchen. Bring mal unseren schüchternen Gast mit. Malfoy traut sich wohl nicht in unsere heiligen Hallen. Mach ihm mal begreiflich, dass wir nicht beißen." Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, aber auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Draco als einen etwas entfernten und lange nicht gesehenen, aber dennoch willkommenen Freund ansah. Kein Zeichen der alten Feindschaft.

Harry gestand sich zu seiner Schande ein, dass er in den letzten Minuten gar nicht auf Draco geachtet hatte, so überwältigt und abgelenkt war er von all der Herzlichkeit der Weasley-Zwillinge. Und als Draco dann zu ihnen trat, und sich neben Harry auf ein Kissen fallen ließ, da schenkte der Blonde Harry nur ein verstehendes Lächeln. Draco wusste genau, wie wohl sich Harry hier fühlte und wie sehr der Junge diesen Ausgleich zu all der Feindschaft nötig hatte. Er verzieh Harry nur zu gern diese kleine Nachlässigkeit, sah er ihn doch seit langem wieder rundum glücklich.

„So, da habt ihr euch also durch die Aasgeier da draußen gequält nur um uns zu besuchen." George setzte sich zu ihnen in die Runde und schenkte Tee aus.

Hermine nickte: „Harry musste mal raus und Draco wohl auch. Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee. Allerdings hatte ich mir nicht im Traum vorstellen können, wie schlimm das hier ist. Haben die denn nicht zugehört?" Hermine brachte mal wieder sofort die Sprache auf den Punkt, doch sie hätten wohl eh nur noch kurz darum herum geredet. Jeden beschäftigte das gleiche.

„Och, normalerweise tuscheln sie nur und tauschen Hassreden in zivilisiertem Ton im Café aus. Das heute ist ne Ausnahme. Aber sie glauben einfach den Berichten Dumbledores nicht, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Fudge nicht wirklich mit seiner eigenen Meinung hinter dem Berg hält. Am meisten misstrauen sie dir wohl, wegen der Ex-Todis." Fred wandte sich nun direkt an Harry.

George grinste frech und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen: „Ja und wegen deinem Liebsten." Seine Blicke trafen Dracos und dieser blickte kalt zurück. Doch George kicherte nur und musterte den anderen übertrieben sorgfältig von oben bis unten..

Fred warf seinem Bruder daraufhin einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und meinte täuschend ernst: „Du sollst doch nicht mit Malfoy flirten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Jaden dir das durchgehen lässt, wenn er das erfährt."

Harry horchte auf und blickte Fred neugierig an. Auch Hermine und Ron sahen verwirrt von einem Bruder zum anderen. Nur Draco schnaubte und meinte dann frostig: „Dieser Jaden wird dich nicht mal mehr finden, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin – wenn du auch nur einen Versuch startest." Doch in seinen Augen erschien ein amüsiertes Funkeln.

„Wie dein hübscher Geliebter – sorry, Harry, ich tu's nie wieder – schon richtig erkannt hat, ist das das einzige Detail, in dem wir", ein Nicken zu Fred hinüber, „uns unterscheiden." Dieses Mal hatte Harry George empört angeblickt und dann besitzergreifend einen Arm auf Dracos Oberschenkel platziert. Doch der Weasley sprach unbeeindruckt weiter:

„Fred ist seit ein paar Monaten mit einem Mädchen zusammen – Janis. Und als wir uns so zum Frühlingsanbaden im Craigmoore oben bei Glasgow treffen, da bringt sie doch nicht etwa ihren süßen Bruder Jaden mit. Und da war's um mich geschehen. Tja und so sind wir beide zwar wirklich mit Geschwistern zusammen, wie alle immer geunkt haben, nur dass Fred eben hetero ist und ich nicht."

George lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück und grinste in die Runde. Harry lachte leicht und lehnte sich an Draco und Hermine beeilte sich, die beiden zu beglückwünschen. In all den Wirren der Kämpfe hatten sie nicht wirklich Zeit für Privates gehabt und da Fred und George nie in den Orden eingetreten waren, war deren Leben in der Zwischenzeit etwas unbeachtet geblieben.

Nur Ron blieb merklich still. Nach einigen Minuten des sinnlosen Herumalberns, um das man in Gegenwart der Zwillinge gar nicht herum kam, fragte Ron dann jedoch leise und ernst:

„Und Mom und Dad...was haben sie zu Jaden gesagt?" Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes fragen wollen, doch er traute sich nicht und blickte Fred und George nur angstvoll an. Doch sie verstanden ihren Bruder auch ohne Worte.

„Sie waren nicht begeistert. Aber sie sind drüber weg. Sie haben Janis und Jaden schon kennen gelernt und akzeptieren es. Ihnen blieb eh keine andere Wahl. In fünf Wochen zum großen Familientreffen..."

„...werden wir sie mitbringen und dann kannst du sie auch treffen. Und Percy und Penelope können es gar nicht erwarten, dir und Herm ihr zweites Baby vorzuführen. Du weißt doch, wie stolz die zwei auf den Nachwuchs sind."

Rons Gesicht hatte während dieser wenigen Worte mehrfach die Farbe gewechselt, von kalkweiß zu schimmerndem rot und zurück. „Heißt das, ich kann...sie haben...?"

George schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Klar, was dachtest du denn? Glaubst du ernsthaft, Mom kann dir lange böse sein? Sie heult zwar nicht ständig nach ihrem ‚Ronny-Spätzchen' aber ich denke, wenn du dich noch längere Zeit nicht blicken lässt, könnte das auf uns zukommen. Und das willst du uns doch nicht antun, Brüderchen."

Fred blickte Ron von der Seite drohend an und meinte dann sehr überzeugend: „Also schwing deinen Hintern nach Hause, bevor Mom anfängt, dich zu suchen. Ich glaub, es hat sie ziemlich schockiert, als du einfach bei Harry verschwunden bist. Als sie mitbekommen hat, dass sie dich nicht holen kann, einfach, weil sie nicht weiß, wo du steckst, hatte sie laut Ginny eine ziemliche Krise. Bis jetzt hat sie es noch ausgehalten, aber wenn sie ernsthaft sucht, wird sie wohl sogar dein Schloss finden, Harry. Und ich glaub nicht, dass ihr eine Furie wie Mom auf dem Hals haben wollt, wenn sie nach ihrem jüngsten Sohn sucht."

Draco schüttelte sich leicht und lachte dann gemeinsam mit Ron über diese Vorstellung. In dieser Hinsicht waren sich die beiden erstaunlich einig.

„Na dann werd ich euch wohl jetzt nicht mehr länger belästigen. Ich denke, ich kann es wagen schon vor dem Familientreffen zu Hause aufzutauchen. Mom freut sich sicher über ein paar helfende Hände.", erklärte Ron zu Harry gewandt nun erstaunlich mutig. Man sah ihm aber auch die Erleichterung an, die Freds Worte ausgelöst hatten.

Doch Hermine blickte ihn nur empört an: „Du meinst damit doch garantiert mich. Du machst doch zu Hause bei euch eh nichts anderes als mit Ginny Quidditch zu spielen und zu faulenzen. Wer hilft, bin ja wohl wieder ich!"

Doch man merkte dem Mädchen auch an, dass sie froh darüber war, dass sich Ron nicht länger verstecken wollte. Die Worte seiner Brüder hatten ihm bewiesen, was er innerlich immer gehofft hatte. Molly hatte ihm verziehen, dass er sich für Harry entschieden hatte und dann musste auch sein Vater ihm verzeihen. Einer glücklichen Familienzusammenführung stand also nichts mehr im Weg. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry und sie sah den wehmütigen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. Für Harry waren die Wesleys immer eine Art Familienersatz gewesen und er hatte viele glückliche Stunden im Fuchsbau verbracht. Es tat ihm sicher weh, zu wissen, dass er dort nicht mehr willkommen war. Doch Hermine bezweifelte eigentlich, dass Molly und Arthur ihm nicht genauso verzeihen konnten, wie sie es mit ihrem Sohn taten und wie Dumbledore oder sie selbst es mit Harry getan hatte. Nur weil sie damals im Krankentrakt kein Wort zu Harry gesagt hatten? Wie Draco damals schon gesagt hatte, Arthur und Molly mussten zu der Zeit wohl erst verdauen, dass Lucius Malfoy wie sie nur seine Familie verteidigt hatte – wenn auch mit zweifelhaften Mitteln. Im Grunde genommen war diese ganze Familienfehde zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys ja nun bedeutungslos, wo alle auf der gleichen Seite standen und eigentlich kein Grund zum Kampf mehr bestand. Die beiden Ordensmitglieder wären sicher schon längst zu Harry gekommen, wäre da nicht Draco. Hermine schenkte dem Blonden einen langen Blick. Wie er da so neben Harry saß, mit diesem scherzte und alles tat, dass sich ihr bester Freund wohl fühlte – da erinnerte er gar nicht mehr an den früheren Mistkerl. Er hatte sich auch ohne Probleme an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Im Grunde mussten auch Molly und Arthur das erkennen, wenn sie ihn einmal länger kannten. Sicher – mit Lucius Malfoy bestand die Fehde schon viel zu lange. Die beiden Familienoberhäupter würden garantiert keine Freunde werden, trotz der Erkenntnis, dass Lucius Voldemort nie freiwillig gefolgt war. Doch Draco war nicht sein Vater. Er war liebevoll und zärtlich zu einem Jungen, den Molly wie ihren Sohn behandelt hatte. Wenn sie bereit waren, Harry zu verzeihen – und daran zweifelte Hermine wirklich nicht – dann konnten sie vielleicht auch lernen Draco zu akzeptieren, so wie Ron es getan hatte. Wenn sie sahen, wie gut der junge Mann für Harry war, konnten sie vielleicht Harry wieder aufnehmen, ohne immer im Hintergedanken zu haben, dass er einen Malfoy liebte. Dann wäre Harry in dieser Familie wieder so willkommen wie früher.

Plötzlich wandte Draco den Blick und seine Augen fanden Hermines. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und senkte den Blick. Doch dann lächelte sie und schaute Draco offen an. Der Junge blickte nachdenklich drein. Er ahnte wohl, dass sie sich Gedanken über ihn gemacht hatte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Es war nicht wichtig. Er vertraute Hermine, dass sie ihm ihre Überlegungen mitteilen würde, wenn es so weit war. Und diese lächelte nur weiter still in sich hinein, während Draco sich wieder Fred und George zuwandte, um weiter mit ihnen zu plaudern. Hermine hatte schon einen Plan, wie sie alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit lösen konnte. Harry war nicht der einzige Stratege unter ihnen.

Fred und George hatten inzwischen ein wenig vom Laden und den alltäglichen Dingen berichtet. Trotz der Bedrohung durch Voldemort und später Harry war ihr Geschäft im letzten Jahr sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Vielleicht hatten die Menschen in Zeiten der Not sogar mehr Bedarf an Ablenkung und Spaß als sonst. Deshalb hatten die Brüder schon zwei Zweigstellen in England eröffnen können und planten sogar noch weiter zu expandieren. Molly, die ja anfangs nicht begeistert von dem Geschäft ihrer Söhne gewesen war, hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie den Lauf der Dinge nicht aufhalten konnte und freute sich mittlerweile sogar für die beiden. Jaden und Janis waren drauf und dran zu den beiden in die Wohnung zu ziehen und Fred behauptete stur und steif, dass Janis sogar schwanger war, obwohl das wohl mehr seiner eigenen Hoffnung entsprang. Die nächsten zwei Stunden unterhielten sich die Sechs angeregt über alles und jeden. Besonders angeregt spekulierten Harry Draco und George über Snape und Kamui. Der Weasley hatte die beiden Tränkemeister erst vor wenigen Tagen diverse Läden in der Winkelgasse besuchen sehen und sie sahen nicht danach aus, als wären sie nur Patient und Heiltrankhersteller.

„Ich meine ja, dass der Japaner ein bisschen zu jung für den ollen Snape ist, aber wem's gefällt. Vielleicht wird der Griesgram dann mal ein bisschen sanfter."

Harry lachte: „Ja, wenn er nachts ein bisschen durchs Bett gescheucht wird, ist er dann am Morgen in der Stunde um so müder. Zumindest, bis er sich ein bisschen Kondition antrainiert hat, um mit Kamui mithalten zu können. Die Gryffindores werden im nächsten Jahr aber bestimmt ruhiger leben können."

Draco stimmte in das Lachen ein: „Ich glaube nur, Subaru wird über diesen Familienzuwachs nicht glücklich sein. Ich denke, bei Familienfeiern wird es dort nie langweilig."

Alle drei kicherten sehr kindisch und die anderen drei stimmten mit ein. Nachdem sie dann noch diverse Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium, dem Orden und von Rons älteren Brüdern, Charlie, Percy und Bill ausgetauscht hatten meinten Harry und Draco, dass es Zeit zum Aufbrechen wäre. Ron beschloss, Hermine nach Hause zu begleiten und von da gleich am nächsten Tag zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Er würde seine Sachen dann später aus Argywn Castle abholen.

Also verabschiedeten sich Draco und Harry mit vielen Umarmungen und guten Worten von den beiden Freunden und den Zwillingen. Sie würden sich eine Weile nicht sehen, da Harry Draco für einige Wochen zu dessen Eltern begleiten würde. Fred brachte die beiden dann jedoch nicht zur Tür, sondern im Gegenteil noch weiter in Richtung des hinteren Ladenabschnittes.

„Hättet ihr Bescheid gesagt, dass ihr kommt, hätten wir den Kamin für euch frei schalten können. Dafür müsst ihr jetzt nicht wieder durch die Leute da draußen. Also macht's gut...und wir sehen uns." Damit warf er Flohpulver in die auflodernden Flammen und Harry und Draco, die nebeneinander in dem engen Kamin standen und die Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten um überhaupt hinein zu passen, sahen nur noch sein grinsendes Gesicht und Hermines Winken. Dann waren sie verschwunden.

Dann drehte Fred sich zu Ron und dem Mädchen um. „Also dann erzähl doch mal von deinem grandiosen Plan, du schaffst das doch sicher nicht ohne unsere Hilfe." Hermine fragte sich kurz, wie sie sich verraten hatte, doch als sie Georges und Rons verblüffte Gesichter sah, lachte sie nur. Fred war wohl einfach nur auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen, wie sie...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Severus nieste heftig und blickte sich misstrauisch um. Doch auf dem See und hinter den Bäumen war niemand. Leises Lachen erklang hinter ihm und warme Arme schlangen sich um seine bleichen Schultern.

„Was hast du?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück gegen den Körper des Jüngeren. „Ich weiß nicht. Mir war so, als würde uns jemand beobachten oder über uns sprechen."

Die warmen Hände wanderten die Arme nach unten und streichelten über den muskulösen Bauch, wanderten tiefer. „Da ist sicher niemand. Wahrscheinlich hat nur jemand an dich gedacht. Mein Bruder vielleicht...oder Harry."

„Gott bewahre. Bloß das nicht. Subaru verzeiht mir bestimmt nie, dass ich dich ‚verdorben' habe und Potter...den würde ich gerne aus unseren Privatangelegenheiten raushalten. Das geht ihn nichts an."

„Subaru soll sich nicht aufregen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er sich zurückhalten und Keuschheit pflegen. Er mag dich, auf seine Weise – nur zeigen kann das mein Bruder nicht so gut. Und Harry...eigentlich ist er ganz nett...ich weiß nicht, was du gegen ihn ..." Kamui verstummte, als sich Severus mit einem finsteren Blick zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich rate dir, diesen Namen nicht noch einmal zu erwähnen, sonst bereust du es." Seine Stimme war eisig, verriet aber auch nur mühsam zurückgehaltene Lust.

Kamui grinste. „Du musst mich schon zum Schweigen bringen, damit ich seinen Namen nicht mehr nennen kann..."

Der ältere Mann drehte sich endgültig zu seinem Liebhaber um und presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Decke am Seeufer. „Oh, da fallen mir einige Dinge ein. Und wenn ich dich so lange nehmen muss, bis du nur noch meinen Namen schreien kannst, dann werde ich das mit Vergnügen tun."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem heißen, verlangenden Kuss und ihre nackten und vom warmen Seewasser feuchten Körper rieben sich verheißungsvoll aneinander.

Hier war wohl eher die Frage, wer mehr Kondition hatte. (/kicher/)

* * *

/g/ Kurz aber süß! Ich hoffe, euch gefiel der Fred/George-Auftritt auch so gut wie mir! Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Review! CU Fly 


	27. Zukunft

Der zweite Lord

So nur ganz kurz das nächste Pitel….wir nähern uns ja langsam dem Ende. Hier mal einige Familienzusammenführungen und Schmankerl für alle Lemonfans. /g/

Also dann, schönen Maifeiertag euch allen noch! Und viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten.

Der zweite Lord

27. Zukunft

Blaise zuckte zusammen, als die kalten Finger seinen Rücken hinabfuhren. Wohlige Schauer folgten den Fingern und wanderten weiter hinab bis in seine pulsierende Mitte. Blaise stöhnte auf und presste sich enger an Sajins warmen Körper. Dieser nahm seine Hand fort und ein leises Klingeln drang an Blaise Ohren. In freudiger Erwartung wappnete er sich und als der Eiswürfel seinen Nacken berührte, zuckte der Junge erregt seufzend zusammen. Ein flammender Lichtbogen aus Lust entstand und wanderte gedankenschnell zwischen Blaise Beine, während Sajin den Eiswürfel sanft über Blaise Rücken führte und eine eiskalte und doch feurige Spur hinterließ. Blaise rieb seine Erregung verlangend an seinem Geliebten, der unter ihm lag und nun begann, zärtlich an dessen Hals zu knabbern. Der Eiswürfel zerfloss auf Blaise erhitzter Haut und wieder wanderten kalte Finger der Spur nach und bis zu dessen Anus hinunter. Kleine Kreise ziehend, massierte Sajin den Eingang, ohne Blaise jedoch mit einem Eindringen zu erlösen. Mit der zweiten Hand suchte Sajin in dem Eiskübel über seinem Kopf nach weiteren Eisstücken und platzierte sie auf Blaise Rücken. Sich selbst überlassen, rutschten die Stücken schmelzend hinab und heizten dessen Erregung nur noch mehr an. Einen letzten Würfel behielt Sajin in der Hand und wanderte damit Blaise' Nacken entlang nach vorn zum Schlüsselbein und zwischen ihnen an Blaise Brust hinab. Er umkreiste die Brustwarzen einige Male und wanderte dann tiefer. Blaise konnte nur stöhnend und seufzend auf dem anderen liegen und sich immer wieder gegen dessen Körper pressen um Erlösung zu finden. Nachdem auch der letzte Eiswürfel geschmolzen war, drehte Sajin sie beide, so dass er nun auf Blaise zu liegen kam. Seine Hand noch immer an Blaise' Hintern, drang er mit einem Finger sanft massierend in dessen Anus ein und erkundete die warme Enge, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss fanden. Blaise Hände suchten nun seinerseits den Eiskübel und folterten Sajin auf die gleiche zärtliche Weise, wie dieser es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Sajins Lippen wanderten nun weiter hinab, küssten und verwöhnten Gesicht, Hals und Brust und wanderten tiefer bis zum Bauchnabel. Blaise vergaß den Eiskübel für den Moment und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Finger in sich und die Lippen, die seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit nun bedenklich nahe kamen. Und dann erlöste Sajin ihn endlich und senkte seinen Kopf in Blaise Schoß. Seine warmen Lippen umschlossen den Schaft und fuhren tiefer und tiefer. Blaise versuchte noch weiter in Sajins feuchte Höhle vorzustoßen, doch der Junge stoppte ihn, indem er die zuckenden Hüften unerbittlich festhielt. Dann fuhr eine nasse Zunge den Schaft entlang und Blaise konnte sich der Sensation nur noch ergeben und laut stöhnend genießen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, wurden Sajins Bewegungen schneller, die Lippen pressten sich enger an Blaise' Penis und die Zunge sorgte noch für zusätzlichen Druck. Hoch und Runter – Blaise konnte dem Rhythmus nur mühsam folgen und irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und explodierte mit einem heißen Schrei in Sajin. Dieser schluckte Blaise Elixier und saugte dann noch an dessen Spitze, als könne er nicht genug von seinem Geliebten bekommen.

‚Du bist süß' höhrte Blaise Sajins Gedankenstimme und dann krabbelte der junge Mann wieder nach oben und legte sich schwer auf den anderen. Der ehemalige Slytherin war jedoch nicht in der Lage zu antworten, denn nun nahm der Finger Sajins seine vergessene Tätigkeit in Blaise Innerem wieder auf und wurde nach kurzer Zeit von einem zweiten und dritten unterstützt. Blaise wand sich stöhnend unter Sajin, wollte jedoch nicht weiter untätig bleiben und ließ nun seinerseits seine streichelnden Finger über Sajins Rücken und Bauch wandern. Ab und an, wenn Sajin diesen einen Punkt in ihm berührte, bäumte sich Blaise auf und musste sich an dem Körper über sich festhalten, doch dann ließ er seine Hände wieder weiter wandern und massierte auch dessen Männlichkeit herausfordernd. Sajins Stöhnen drang aus Blaise Gedanken und er lächelte leicht, bevor der andere ihn wieder so tief berührte, dass er alles um sich her vergaß.

Irgendwann kniete sich Sajin hin und schob Blaise Beine leicht zur Seite. Dieser lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf den Laken und genoss den Anblick eines stark erregten Sajins. Blaise konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich wie jetzt gewesen zu sein. Sicher, sie hatten schon früher miteinander geschlafen und es war jedes Mal fantastisch gewesen, doch immer hatten im Hintergrund der Abschied und die Trennung gestanden. Doch nun musste Sajin nie mehr fort. Es war einfach perfekt.

Sajin platzierte sich an Blaise Eingang und drang dann unendlich sanft und langsam in den Jungen unter ihm ein. Dieser stöhnte lustvoll und verschränkte hinter Sajins Rücken die Beine, zog diesen immer weiter zu sich, bis er komplett in ihm vergraben war. Und dann bewegte sich Sajin und Blaise vergaß alles um sich herum, außer diesem sensationellen Gefühl. Immer wieder den Namen seines Geliebten keuchend, umschlang Blaise dessen Oberkörper und bewegte sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit. Minutenlang war in dem Zimmer nur Stöhnen und Keuchen zu hören. Sajin öffnete seine Gedanken für Blaise und dieser erlebte so nicht nur seine eigene Lust, sondern auch Sajins. Es war überwältigend und deshalb hielt es der Junge auch nicht mehr lange aus. Warmes Sperma schoss aus seinem Penis heraus und verteilte sich auf seinem Bauch. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und pressten Sajin in sich schmerzlich, so dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als sich ebenfalls in Blaise zu ergießen. Erschöpft brachen sie auf dem Bett zusammen und lagen schwer atmend da. Sajin war noch immer in ihm und Blaise spürte das auch. Noch war er zu erschöpft, um darauf zu reagieren, aber schon bald würde sich das ändern.

Kurz schweiften Blaise Gedanken ab. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Eltern ihn vor einer Woche begrüßt hatten. Sajin und er hatten Harry und Draco noch im Schloss geholfen, bis die meisten ihrer früheren Verbündeten mit ihren Familien nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren. Erst dann hatten sie Blaise' Eltern besuchen können, die ja keine Auroren waren und somit auch nur das erfahren hatten, was alle anderen normalen Zauberer aus dem Ministerium gehört hatten. Doch Melinda und Devon hatten ihren Sohn in die Arme geschlossen, als sei nichts geschehen. Als hätte er sie nie verlassen, hätte nie etwas getan, was sie nicht gewusst hatten. Die beiden hatten nicht danach gefragt, was wirklich hinter all dem steckte. Sie hatten Blaise einfach vertraut und ihm dann ohne Unterbrechung zugehört, als er ihnen alles erzählt hatte. Kein Wort des Vorwurfes oder des Mitleides. Sie hatten es einfach akzeptiert als das, was es war – Vergangenheit. Und Blaise fühlte wieder diese tiefe Liebe zu seinen Eltern. Auch wenn sie nicht verstanden hatten, warum er damals gegangen war und sie scheinbar verraten hatte, hatten sie ihm immer vertraut und seine Erklärung hatten sie als etwas hingenommen, was zwar schön zu hören aber eigentlich überflüssig war. Und Blaise war dankbar über so viel Verständnis. Er wünschte sich, dass alle Zauberer so sein könnten. Doch natürlich ging das nicht. Viele hatten ihr Misstrauen ihm gegenüber schon offen gezeigt und Blaise war nur froh, dass sein und Sajins neuer Job im Ministerium weit ab von der Öffentlichkeit statt fand.

Plötzlich spürte Blaise eine sanfte Bewegung in sich. Sajin stieß erneut in ihn und dieses Mal war die Berührung deutlicher zu spüren. Augenblicklich wurde Blaise wieder hart und schenkte Sajin einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Glücklicher als jetzt konnte er nicht mehr werden.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry verstaute seine klein gezauberte Tasche in seinem Umhang und drehte sich dann zu seinem Paten um.

„Und wehe, das Schloss steht nicht mehr, wenn wir wiederkommen."

Sirius grinste unschuldig und zog Remus an seine Seite. „Darauf wird Moony schon aufpassen. Außerdem werden wir sowieso nicht sehr oft aus unserem Zimmer kommen…" Ein errötender Remus knuffte den Mann heftig in die Seite und Sirius hielt sich lachend den Bauch.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob mit einem kräftigen Sprung vom Boden ab. Sein Besen kam in 10 Metern Höhe zum Stehen und Harry glaubte seinen ungeduldigen Blick deutlich sehen zu können. Zum Abschied winkte er Remus und Sirius noch einmal fröhlich zu, hob dann ebenfalls vom Boden ab und folgte Draco auf dem Besen nach Süden.

„So, und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt? Subaru und Yu kommen erst in einer Woche wieder. Draco und Harry noch später und abgesehen von unserem Treffen mit Dumbledore in vier Tagen steht nichts auf dem Programm. Hast du einen Vorschlag."

Remus errötete schon wieder bis zu den Haarwurzeln, lächelte Sirius dann aber schüchtern an.

„Nun ja, ich dachte da an einen Ausflug zum See. Da gibt es eine schöne Lagune, die ich erst vorgestern gefunden habe…."

Sirius küsste den verdatterten Remus leidenschaftlich. „Ich weiß, wo du meinst. Da war ich schon öfters und hab …nun … ich hab mir einige Gedanken gemacht. Warum sollen wir bei dem schönen Wetter auch die ganze Zeit drin hocken. Es gibt da auch noch eine sehr bequeme Lichtung in dem Wäldchen hinter dem See…"

Damit schlenderten sie Arm in Arm zu dem großen, einsamen Schloss zurück um ein paar Sachen für ein Picknick zusammen zu suchen – mehr war für ihren Ausflug nicht nötig.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry landete neben Draco unmittelbar vor dem großen Portal und stand minutenlang regungslos da. Dann holten Dracos spöttische Worte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Also echt. Du kennst Hogwarts, du hast das Schloss der Zabinis gesehen und du wohnst seit über einem halben Jahr in Argywn Castle. Das hier sollte dich nun wirklich nicht mehr überraschen."

Harry warf dem Blonden einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder staunend und voller Bewunderung Malfoy Manor zu.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Argywn da drei Mal reinpasst, oder?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln: „Es ist auch nur ein Schloss."

Harry blickte ihn nun etwas verunsichert an. „Krieg ich einen Lageplan, oder wenigstens ne Skizze oder so. Ich verlauf mich da drin garantiert so wie in Argywn am Anfang."

Draco lachte und zog Harry mit sich in das Foyer, welches so groß war, wie die komplette große Halle von Hogwarts. „Keine Sorge, wir nutzen wie die Zabinis nur einen Bruchteil des Schlosses, es sei denn wir wollen mal alleine sein. Und wenn du nach zwei Tagen nicht wieder aufgetaucht bist, verspreche ich dir auch, einen Suchtrupp zusammenzustellen."

Harry knuffte ihn in die Seite: „Wie großzügig von dir. Ich nehm' lieber einen persönlichen Führer, der mir nicht von der Seite weicht."

Draco blickte ihn nun begehrend an und senkte seine Lippen verlangend auf Harrys. Doch plötzlich erklang ein Räuspern über ihnen und als die beiden keine Anstalten machten, sich von einander zu lösen, erklang ein strenges: „Draco!"

Der Blonde grinste leicht in den Kuss, wurde dann von Harry aber bestimmt fort geschoben und beide drehten sich zu dem Anwesenden um. Auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stand Lucius Malfoy und betrachtete die beiden Jungs mit einer Mischung aus Herablassung und schwer gezügelter Freude. Letztendlich siegte wohl die Wiedersehensfreude, was auch zum Teil an Narzissa lag, die nun an ihrem Mann vorbei die Treppe hinuntereilte. Lucius folgte seiner Frau, zeigte aber nur ein reserviertes Lächeln, während Narzissa zuerst Draco umarmte und dann Harry sehr herzlich die Hand schüttelte.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr endlich hier seid. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten. Ich hab einen Imbiss im Garten vorbereiten lassen. Ihr müsst uns alles erzählen…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Mama, wir haben euch nur einen Monat nicht gesehen. Du tust ja so, als wären es Jahre gewesen. Und lass uns doch erst mal ankommen. Ich wollte Harry erst mal das Schloss zeigen und…"

„Das kannst du auch später noch machen, sonst sehen wir euch heute ja gar nicht mehr wieder." Doch Lucius meinte damit garantiert nicht die Größe des Schlosses, sondern eher Dracos Absichten Harry besonders ausführlich sein Bett zu zeigen. Draco grinste ertappt und legte dann gehorsam seinen Reiseumhang und sein Gepäck ab. Auch Harry zauberte seine Tasche groß und folgte den Malfoys dann in den Garten. Nun, Park wäre wohl treffender gewesen, aber der Junge verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Neben einem großen Teich mit Goldfischen waren ein Tisch und vier bequeme Korbstühle aufgestellt. Erfrischende Getränke und ein – für mindestens 20 Leute reichender – ‚Imbiss' stellten den Tisch fast völlig zu.

Lucius achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass sein weißer Sommeranzug nicht beschmutzt wurde und auch Narzissa setzte sich vorsichtig, um keine Falten in ihr blaues Kleid zu bekommen. Doch dann begann die Frau ihren Sohn auch schon lebhaft auszufragen. Sie interessierte sich vor allem für das Schicksal der ehemaligen Todesser, die Harry und seine Mitstreiter befreit hatten. Also erzählten Draco und sein Freund abwechselnd über die Anhörungen im Ministerium und die Ergebnisse. Die beiden Malfoys waren mit ihrem eigenen Fall ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen und hatten die Schicksale der anderen daher weniger verfolgen können. Als Narzissa ihre Neugierde endlich befriedigt hatte, senkte sich kurz Schweigen über die Szene. Harry nippte an seinem Saft und beobachtete heimlich die beiden Zauberer und Draco. Dieser fühlte sich sichtlich wohl. Alle Anspannung war von ihm gewichen. Hier bei den Menschen, die er liebte, musste er sich nicht verstellen und konnte der Mensch sein, der er im Grunde war. Harry genoss diesen echten Draco sehr. Dann sah er wieder zu Lucius hinüber und bemerkte dessen beobachtenden Blick. Der Malfoy traute ihm wohl noch immer nicht vollständig. Sicher, er wusste, was seine Familie Harry zu verdanken hatte. Ohne den Jungen wäre Voldemort noch immer Lucius' Herr und Draco müsste noch immer das gleiche Spiel spielen, was Malfoy Senior jahrelang gespielt hatte. Und auch wenn die Feindschaft nur auf Befehl Voldemorts entstanden war, hatte Lucius sie doch gelebt – er hatte es tun müssen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Nun mit dem ehemaligen Feind an einem Tisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, was man ihm verdankte, war sicher schwer. Und dazu kam noch, dass dieser Feind das Herz seines Sohnes gestohlen hatte. Für jemanden, der trotz allem auf die Reinblütigkeit seiner Familie bedacht war – auch nach dem Sturz des Lords – musste das sehr schwer zu akzeptieren sein. Narzissa schien dieses Problem nicht zu haben, denn sie unterhielt sich auch mit Harry ganz ungezwungen und erkannte ihn als das an, was er war – den zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Doch Harry hoffte, dass auch Lucius seine Reserviertheit ihm gegenüber irgendwann aufgab. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr und Harry nahm ihm Draco nicht weg. Also gab es wirklich keinen Grund, an den früheren Verhältnissen festzuhalten. Das würde auch Lucius bald einsehen. Und bis es soweit war, hatte Harry ja noch Draco, der ihm Halt gab und über unangenehme Momente hinweg half.

Nach einer Stunde wurde es Draco und Harry in ihren Reisekleidern dann doch zu warm und sie beschlossen nach einer kurzen Hausführung Badehosen anzuziehen und den Pool unsicher zu machen. Narzissa konnte dagegen nicht viel sagen und Lucius äußerte sich gar nicht.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, in der Harry nicht viel mehr als sein gemeinsames Zimmer mit Draco – und ihr Bett – gesehen hatte, erschienen die beiden dann auch endlich und genossen den Rest des Sommertages.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Dein Vater mag mich noch nicht besonders, was?" Harry versuchte verzweifelt die Krawatte zu binden und seufzte frustriert, als er sich schon wieder fast eingeknotet hätte. Draco lächelte und trat hinter ihn. Mit geschickten Händen öffnete er den verhunzten Knoten und band den Stoff rasch und sicher zu einer perfekten Krawatte. Dann betrachtete er seinen Geliebten im Spiegel. Harrys Anzug bestand aus dünnem, schwarzem Stoff der seidig in der Abendsonne glänzte. Das grüne Hemd darunter brachte Harrys Augen gut zur Geltung und seine ganze Erscheinung stand in perfektem Gegensatz zu Dracos beigefarbenem Anzug. Wie Seiten einer und der selben Münze. Licht und Schatten.

Träumerisch legte Draco seine Arme um Harrys Taille und ließ das Kinn auf dessen Schulter sinken.

„Er ist wohl eher auf mich sauer, weil er meine Absichten nicht von Anfang an erkannt hat. Dad hat von Anfang an, seit er Voldi diente, nur das Wohl der Familie im Sinn gehabt. Er hat mich in diesem Sinne erzogen und er muss schockiert gewesen sein, als er durch meinen Seitenwechsel zu dir glauben musste, ich hätte ihn und Mama verraten. Es stand immer schon fest, dass ich Dad in die Reihen der Todesser folgte – Voldi wünschte es seit meiner Geburt. Dad musste befürchten, dass Voldemort Mama oder mich für meinen Verrat bestrafen könnte und das hat ihm sicher zu schaffen gemacht.

Wahrscheinlich machte er am Anfang dich dafür verantwortlich, dass ich mich so entschied. Als er noch nicht wusste, was wir planen, hätte er sicher geschworen, du hättest mich verführt, um dich zu unterstützen. Aber eigentlich müsste Dad besser wissen als jeder andere, dass ich Mama und ihn nie gefährden würde, wenn es nicht absolut nötig wäre. Und er hätte auch erkennen müssen, dass ich mich zu meiner Entscheidung nicht ‚verführen' ließ…"

„Richtig, du bist dein eigener Herr. Aber wusste er nicht von deinen Gefühlen…?"

„…für dich. Oh nein, das wusste nur Blaise. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es für ein Zwiespalt für Dad gewesen wäre, wenn meine Interessen bekannt geworden wären. Er hätte sich genötigt gesehen, dich ebenso zu schützen, wie Mama und mich und das wäre wirklich schwierig gewesen."

Harry blickte Draco nachdenklich an: „Aber ich dachte, dein Vater mag mich unter anderem deshalb nicht, weil ich ein Mann bin. Wir können nie Kinder bekommen und die Linie fortsetzen…"

„Daran hat sich Dad schon lange gewöhnt. Er wusste vielleicht nicht, dass ich dich liebe, aber er konnte sich an drei Fingern abzählen, dass es kein Mädchen ist. Glaub mir, dass er nur einen adoptierten Enkel bekommt, wusste er schon seit Jahren. Nein, Dad hasst dich nicht. Er traut dir nicht, weil er nicht weiß, wie tief deine Gefühle für mich sind. Er will einfach immer nur das Beste für Mama und mich und bevor er nicht sicher ist, dass du das bist, akzeptiert er dich noch nicht richtig. Aber er wird erkennen, dass mir gar nichts Besseres passieren konnte, als du." Draco begann zärtlich an Harrys Hals zu lecken und zu saugen und dieser lehnte sich genießerisch in die Umarmung.

„Danke für die Blumen. Das kann ich ohne Einschränkung zurückgeben." Harry überlegte kurz. „Hätten wir deine Eltern damals nicht einweihen sollen? Ich frage mich das eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit. Sie hätten es verdient, von Anfang an Gewissheit zu haben. Und wir hätten einen sicheren Spion bei Voldi gehabt…"

„…und wie ich dir damals schon gesagt habe: Voldi hat Dad zu gut überwacht. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko für unsere Ziele gewesen, wenn Dad gewusst hätte, dass wir Voldi auf diese Art stürzen könnten. Der Lord ahnte wohl immer, dass Dad ihm nur um der Familie Willen folgte, deshalb wollte er wohl auch mich an sich binden. Dann hätte Dad nie rebellieren können, ohne Mama und mich zu gefährden. So wie es geschehen ist, war es der einzige Weg. Und soviel schneller wäre es mit einem Spion auch nicht gegangen, wenn Dad das überhaupt gewagt hätte. Sei doch zufrieden, so wie es gelaufen ist. Es ist ja vorbei."

„Ja, endgültig. Und ich bin auch froh darüber. Du hast ja Recht, es hätte nichts geändert. Aber dein Vater wäre jetzt sicher wesentlich umgänglicher." Harry trat aus Dracos Umarmung heraus und zog diesen dann mit zur Tür. Sie wurden von Dracos Eltern zum Abendessen erwartet.

„Ach was. Das gibt sich wieder. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen ist er dir gegenüber aufgetaut und dann wirst du dir manchmal wünschen, von ihm nicht ständig beschützt zu werden. Ich warne dich hiermit nämlich nur: sobald er dich als offizielles Familienmitglied betrachtet, gehörst du auch zum Kreis seiner Schutzbefohlenen."

Draco schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Salon. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten stockte Harry kurz. „War das grad Snapes Stimme?"

Draco lauschte kurz. „Jep! Also hat Mama nicht gelogen. Sie meinte vorhin, dass Dad bei Severus Unterricht nimmt und anstrebt, der nächste Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts zu werden. Dumbledore scheint von dieser Idee fasziniert zu sein."

„Das ist typisch. Dann haben die Gryffindors ja wieder keine Ruhe. Bedeutet das jetzt, dass Snape hier im Schloss ist? Ich glaube, auch nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich mit dem Mann nicht länger als ein paar Stunden im selben Raum sein."

„Nun du hast ja noch Kamui. Der hält Severus etwas zurück. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier wohnen. Severus hat ein eigenes Schloss und der Unterricht findet, glaub ich, direkt in Hogwarts statt. Also wirst du ihn nur heute Abend ertragen müssen."

Harry seufzte ergeben und dann betraten sie das Esszimmer. Tatsächlich saßen Lucius und Snape nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und studierten ein dickes Buch. Kamui stand hinter ihnen, massierte mit einer Hand gedankenverloren Snapes Schulter und unterhielt sich mit Narzissa. Als sie die Anwesenheit der beiden Jungs wahrnahmen, hob Snape den Blick und starrte Harry finster an. Doch der Junge glaubte irgendwie, dass der Blick sanfter geworden war. Und dann begegnete er Kamuis dankbarem Lächeln und Harry beschloss für sich, dass dieser Abend doch nicht so schlimm werden konnte.

* * *

Das wars schon wieder! Wenn mein Beta mit dem Abistress halbwegs fertig wird, kommt das nächste und damit letzte auch bald. Also freut euch. CU Fly 


	28. Weihnachten

Der zweite Lord

So es hat lange gedauert, was nicht nur an meinem Abigeplagten Beta Seri lag…/seufz/

Hier also nun das letzte Pitel, Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das überhaupt noch jemand liest, aber ich poste es trotzdem, auch wenn es nur noch ein Epilog ist und nix großartig passiert…es gehört aber zum Storyende dazu….Das hier hat ganze 2 Jahre (sogar relativ exakt /staun/ gedauert, aber ich bin froh, dass hier so viele Leute hergekommen sind….und ich bedanke mich noch mal ganz doll für die vielen lieben Reviews….(vielleicht schaffen wir noch die 200/g/)

Irgendwann kommt vielleicht noch ein Spezial…aber das hat Zeit…mal sehen, wann ich mich vorm Lernen drücken muss, wo doch meine Abschlussprüfungen bald anstehen…/seufz/

Also dann, ihr wart ein tolles Publikum…ich hoffe es hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir!

CU Fly

Und jetzt genießt das letzte Pitel, auch wenn's nicht zur Jahreszeit passt. /kicher/

Der zweite Lord

28. Weihnachten

Harry kuschelte sich enger an Draco und ignorierte das Geräusch, was er soeben vernommen hatte. Oh, er hatte es schon richtig gedeutet und die nötigen Schlüsse gezogen, doch er war zu träge, um die entsprechende Konsequenz zu ziehen und sich nach einer Decke umzusehen. So lag er noch immer komplett auf dem verschwitzten Körper des Blonden, ihre Beine miteinander verschlungen und total erschöpft dem Land der Träume näher als dem Wachsein, als sich die Tür endgültig öffnete.

„Schlafen die noch?" erklang eine leise Stimme, die Harry als Hermines identifizierte. Spätestens jetzt hätte Harry sich eigentlich um eine Bedeckung seiner und Dracos Nacktheit kümmern müssen, doch er war einfach nicht in der Lage dazu. Doch Gott sei dank, war es nicht Hermine, die zur Zimmertür herein lunschte.

Harry vernahm ein amüsiertes Kichern was verdächtig nach einem der Weasley-Zwillinge klang – sicher George, denn Fred hätte sich eher peinlich berührt abgewandt. Dann entstand ein kurzes Handgemenge und Remus' Stimme war zu vernehmen: „Alle prüden und hetero-veranlagten Zauberer ab ins Wohnzimmer." Und Harry grinste schläfrig in sich hinein.

Dann wurde plötzlich eine Decke über Draco und ihn geworfen und jemand setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Harrys verschwitzte Schulter. Der brummte undeutlich etwas in Dracos Hals, wälzte sich dann aber gehorsam von diesem herunter und fiel daneben in die Kissen. Glücklicher Weise kam er auf dem Rücken zu liegen, denn sonst hätte er nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, sich in die richtige Position zu drehen, um die Störenfriede anzublicken. So schaffte er es aber, diese wenigstens aus halbgeöffneten Augen anzublinzeln. Auf dem Bett saß Remus und blickte ihn gleichzeitig amüsiert und peinlich berührt an. Sirius stand an der Tür und beobachtete die Szene mit sichtlichem Stolz. Und George zog soeben die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite und enthüllte stechende Helligkeit. Leidend stöhnend kniff Harry die Augen zusammen und verkroch sich an Dracos Seite. Dieser regte sich erst jetzt richtig. Nach ihrem Orgasmus musste er sofort eingeschlafen sein. Jetzt brummelte er leise irgendetwas Unverständliches und zog sich die Decke bis über die Ohren. George grinste und trat dann neben einen Jungen, der in Harrys Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen suchte. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry Jaden und wunderte sich. Was wollte der hier?

Seufzend schob sich Harry etwas weiter in eine sitzende Position und zog Draco unbarmherzig die Decke vom Kopf.

„Wir haben Besuch!"

„Hab ich bemerkt. Schick sie weg. Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

„Nix da. Ihr habt lang genug...nun, im Bett gelegen. Geschlafen habt ihr wohl weniger." George grinste schon wieder unverschämt und warf Harry dann ein Bündel Kleidungsstücke zu, die sein Freund aus dem Schrank hervorgekramt hatte.

Harry blickte die vier nun müde an und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich schneite es. Es war also noch immer Winter und soweit Harry wusste, hatten er und Draco heute nichts vor. Eigentlich hatten sie gerade deshalb geplant, nur im Bett zu bleiben.

„Sagt mal, was soll das? Remus wolltest du mit Sirius nicht schon längst weg sein? Oder seid ihr schon wieder zurück? Und wieso weckt ihr uns zu nachtschlafender Zeit?"

„Es ist kurz nach zwei, nachmittags. Und nein, wir sind noch nicht weg. Aber in fünf Minuten. Wir wollten nur schnell George und Jaden einen lehrreichen Anblick bescheren." Sirius Grinsen war in seinen Worten deutlich zu hören. Harry grummelte wieder etwas, beschloss dann aber sich zu fügen. Ohne dem Kleiderhaufen Beachtung zu schenken, erhob sich der Junge und tapste nackt ins Bad. Seiner Wärmequelle beraubt, murmelte Draco wieder etwas unter der Decke hervor, doch mehr rührte sich nicht. Remus grinste in sich hinein. Da hatten sie die beiden wirklich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie in dieser Nacht tatsächlich nicht viel geschlafen. Nun, die zwei waren noch jung. Ein bisschen Erschöpfung brachte sie nicht um.

„Beeilt euch ein bisschen. Wir warten unten im Wohnzimmer, 3. Etage." Damit schob Remus die anderen aus der Tür und ließ Draco und Harry wieder allein. Dieser versuchte erst einmal seine Lebensgeister mit einer morgendlichen Dusche zu wecken. Kurze Zeit später schlangen sich blasse Arme fröstelnd um ihn und Dracos Körper presste sich von hinten an ihn.

„Das ist Folter." Harry wusste nicht ganz, ob der Blonde die Weckaktion oder das eiskalte Wasser meinte, tendierte aber eher zu letzterem.

„Du bist aber freiwillig hier und außerdem hilft es." Draco antwortete nur mit einem Brummen, schmiegte sich aber noch näher und ging mit seinen Händen auf Entdeckungstour.

Kurz dachte Harry daran, dass die anderen nur eine Etage tiefer auf sie warteten, doch dann vergaß er alles, als Draco seinen Schwanz berührte, der sich trotz des kalten Wassers sofort aufrichtete. Dracos Erregung presste sich verlangend an Harrys Pobacken und dann drang er ohne Vorbereitung in Harry ein. Doch nach den ganzen Aktionen letzte Nacht und am Morgen war Harry noch bereit genug, um Draco sofort aufzunehmen. Harry stützte sich Halt suchend mit den Armen an der Wand ab, als Draco sich mit schnellen, harten Stößen immer wieder in dem anderen Körper versenkte. Gleichzeitig massierte er weiter Harrys Glied mit der Rechten, während das kalte Wasser auf sie herabprasselte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hielten sie es beide nicht mehr aus und kamen. Ihr Samen wurde von dem Wasser fort gespült und beide atmeten einige Male schwer durch.

„Das wievielte Mal war das jetzt?" wollte Harry erschöpft wissen, doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte das Wasser ab.

„Weiß nicht, ich hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen."

Sie trockneten sich stumm ab und machten sich soweit frisch, wie sie für nötig hielten. Als sie dann jedoch zu ihrem Bett zurückkehrten, wurden sie das erste Mal misstrauisch. Harry hielt seinen Festumhang hoch und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Was, glaubst du, wollen die von uns? Wir haben eigentlich keine Verabredung vergessen, oder?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich denke, wir müssen sie fragen, um es zu erfahren." Draco schlüpfte ohne zu zögern in seine grüne Hose und knöpfte das weiße Hemd zu. Jaden hatte entweder genau gewusst, was er suchte oder er besaß einen bemerkenswerten Geschmack, denn er hatte Kleidung gefunden, die perfekt zu den beiden passte und sehr gut aufeinander abgestimmt war. Nachdem er fertig angezogen war, trug Harry eine schwarze Hose und einen grünen Pulli über seinem schwarzen Shirt. Draco hatte über sein Hemd einen schwarzen Pulli gezogen, der mit seinen blonden Haaren gut kontrastierte. Alles in allem war die Kleidung zwar locker, aber auch elegant und der Festumhang rundete das Bild ab. Jetzt, wo Harry darüber nachdachte, hatten Sirius und Remus ähnlich ausgesehen und auch George hatte einen Festumhang getragen.

Mit der Überlegung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, verließen die beiden ihr Zimmer und suchten das Wohnzimmer eine Etage unter sich auf. Es war gut, dass Remus ihnen gesagt hatte, wo sie warten würden, dann immerhin besaß Argywn drei solcher Zimmer.

Als die beiden durch die Tür traten, erhoben sich Hermine und Janis vom Sofa, glätteten ihre Kleider und begrüßten Harry und Draco kichernd. Sie hatten sich wohl so ihre Gedanken gemacht, warum sie von George nicht ins Schlafzimmer gelassen worden waren. Harry und Draco hatten Jaden und Janis vor zwei Monaten bei Hermine und Ron kennen gelernt. Die beiden hatten eine Gartenparty zur Feier ihrer Verlobung gegeben und unter anderem Fred und George eingeladen. Nun musterte Harry das blonde Mädchen aufmerksam und als sie leicht errötete, dann aber mit einem Blick zu Fred unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, wusste er es mit Bestimmtheit. Doch Harry schwieg. Das sollte Janis ihrem Freund selber sagen.

„Also Leute. Was soll der Überfall?" Draco kam sogleich zum Punkt.

„Na ja, ihr habt Weihnachten wahrscheinlich etwas anders geplant, aber ich hoffe ihr seid uns trotzdem nicht böse. Ich weiß, wie sehr du, Harry, dir das die ganze Zeit wünschst und deshalb..." Hermine stockte und überreichte Harry dann eine selbst gebastelte, dadurch aber nicht weniger hübsche Einladung. Sie war an ihn und Draco adressiert und lud beide zur Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys in den Fuchsbau. Unterschrieben war sie mit Molly Weasley.

Harry musste die wenigen Sätze drei Mal lesen, bevor er es glauben konnte und dann blickte er noch immer verwirrt zwischen Ron, Hermine und den Zwillingen hin und her.

„Sie wollen, dass wir kommen? Beide? Ich dachte..." Harry verstummte und blickte Draco fragend an. Dieser lächelte nur unergründlich und meinte dann: „Es steht immerhin auch mein Name auf der Einladung. Dann wird es wohl stimmen."

Harry sah zu Hermine zurück, doch seine Fragen sprach er nicht aus.

„Ich fürchte nur, wir haben keine Geschenke. Damit haben wir nicht gerechnet. Und ihr müsstet eure ja schon per Eule bekommen haben." Draco sah das ganze Mal wieder gleich von der praktischen Seite. Doch Ron grinste.

„Es ist mir zwar sehr schwer gefallen, aber ich hab es mir verkniffen, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Wir haben alles schon zu Mom weitergeschickt. Es ist alles bereit, nur die Gäste fehlen noch."

„Kommt ihr mit?" Hermines Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Erstens wollte Harry nichts lieber als bei den Weasleys zu feiern, die für ihn wie eine Familie waren und zweitens wollten Draco und er zu gern heraus finden wie Hermine und Ron das hinbekommen hatten. Und dann hatten sie angesichts dieses Überfallkommandos ja sowieso keine andere Wahl. So nickten beide bloß und Sirius wandte sich zum Kamin um die Verbindung zum Fuchsbau herzustellen. Seit Voldemort besiegt war, hatte Harry die Sicherheitszauber um das Schloss etwas gelockert, so das Flohpulverreisen und Apparieren teilweise möglich war. Nun stellten sich die einzelnen Pärchen nach und nach in die Feuerstelle, warfen das Pulver in die Flammen und wünschten sich zum Fuchsbau. Den Anfang machten Fred und Janis, dann folgten Sirius und Remus. George und Jaden umarmten sich etwas mehr als in dem großen Kamin nötig war und dann standen nur noch Hermine, Ron, Draco und Harry im Raum. Kurz bevor Harrys beide Freunde im Flohnetzwerk verschwanden nickte Hermine ihm noch aufmunternd zu.

Harry zögerte jedoch, ihnen zu folgen. „Du musst das nicht meinetwegen tun, Drac. Wir können auch hier bleiben."

Draco schaute Harry erneut unergründlich an. „Um ehrlich zu sein tue ich das nicht für dich, sondern für mich. Natürlich hätte ich mich auch über ein Weihnachten zu zweit gefreut. Aber ich feiere gern in Familie. Bei den Zabinis war es immer sehr schön und ich hab es schon irgendwie bedauert, dass Blaise und Sajin dieses Jahr in den Süden gefahren sind. Mama und Dad haben nie viel für dieses Fest übrig gehabt und ich kannte bis jetzt nur die fröhliche Runde von Blaise' Familie. Und ich dachte, dass du die Weasleys magst."

„Schon, und ich weiß auch, dass es keinen Grund für Feindschaft mehr gibt...du hast dich ja sogar mit Ron und den Zwillingen angefreundet. Aber einen ganzen Tag bei den Weasleys. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein..."

Draco trat zu Harry heran und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Dann sei es nicht. Ich bin nicht Dad. Ich finde George, Fred und selbst Ron nicht so übel, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ich habe mich nicht deinetwegen mit ihnen angefreundet, sondern um ihrer selbst willen. Und die Familie kann nicht schlimmer sein, als meine. Jeder hat seine Macken und einige von meinen Eltern und mir selbst kennst du schon. Lass mich doch selbst herausfinden, ob all das, was du immer so schwärmerisch über Molly und Arthur erzählt hast, stimmt. Okay!"

„Okay." Harry küsste Draco kurz und grinste ihn dann erleichtert an. Er hatte das klären wollen. Er wollte nicht, das Draco nur ihm zuliebe mit zu den Weasleys kam. Und Harry schwor sich, dass er sich von der Stimmung auf dem Fest nicht so sehr mitreißen lassen würde, um nicht sofort zu sehen, wenn Draco sich unwohl fühlte. Aber immerhin gab es wirklich keinen Grund zur Feindschaft mehr. Und außerdem hatte Molly Draco mit eingeladen. Sie war offenbar bereit, Draco zu akzeptieren und Draco war es ebenfalls. Da konnte eigentlich nicht viel schief gehen.

„Dann lass uns gehen!" Harry trat entschlossen in den Kamin und Draco folgte ihm.

Nach einem kurzen Ziehen begann die Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk, die Harry so hasste. Doch schon nach Sekunden zog Draco ihn mit sich nach draußen und sie standen im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr brandete ihnen entgegen, verstummte jedoch abrupt, als Harry und Draco endgültig aus dem Kamin getreten waren. Die komplette Weasley-Familie war versammelt, inklusive Angeheiratete, Verlobte und Freunde. Alle starrten die beiden Jungs verblüfft und überrascht an und keiner sprach ein Wort. Harry drückte unmerklich Dracos Hand fester und wollte sich schon unbehaglich zum Kamin herumdrehen, als ein leises Schluchzen erklang und eine rothaarige Molly Weasley auf den Jungen zugeflogen kam und ihn heftig umarmte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, schob die Frau Harry etwas zurück und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. In ihren Augen standen nur mühsam unterdrückte Tränen, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte Freude und Erleichterung. Als ihre Begutachtung zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen zu sein schien, drückte Molly Harry noch einmal fest an sich und löste sich dann ganz von ihm.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet euch verirrt, wie beim ersten Mal, als du mit Flohpulver gereist bist. Oder ihr hättet es euch anders überlegt." So wie Molly es sagte, hatte sie scheinbar mehr Angst vor der zweiten Variante gehabt. Sie wollte Harry wohl wirklich bei dieser Feier dabei haben.

„Gut siehst du aus. Wir haben uns ja so lange nicht gesehen. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du hier bist. Hoffentlich gefällt euch die Feier." Molly atmete kurz ein und aus und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco und sie meinte, sichtlich nervös: „Entschuldige, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf. Da begrüße ich Harry die ganze Zeit und ... Es ist auch schön, dich hier zu haben, Draco. Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause...na ja...ich..." Mollys Wangen röteten sich verlegen und vor Nervosität. Sie war sich offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie sie Draco behandeln sollte. Fasste er es als Beleidigung auf, dass sie ihn so vertraut behandelte und sein zu Hause mit dem Fuchsbau gleichsetzte oder wollte Draco überhaupt hier sein? Man sah regelrecht, wie ihr die Sorgen durch den Kopf gingen, doch der Blonde entschärfte die Situation mit einem milden Lächeln, welches nichts Herablassendes hatte.

Dann streckte er Molly die Hand entgegen und meinte nur: „Ich bin gern hier." Mehr Worte waren auch nicht nötig. Die Frau schüttelte Dracos Hand erleichtert und ihre Wangen nahmen wieder einen gesünderen Farbton an. Erst jetzt bewegte sich der Rest der Familie und drängte voran. Nach und nach wurde Draco die ganze Sippe vorgestellt und Harry sah auch das eine oder andere neue Gesicht. Penelope war schon zum dritten Mal schwanger und Bill und Charlie hatten ihre Frauen mitgebracht. Nur Ginny fehlte noch, weil sie ihren Freund Robert noch von zu Hause abholte. Neben Sirius und Remus und ihnen selbst war dann nur noch Tonks als nicht-Familienmitglied anwesend. Nachdem Draco und Harry alle Hände geschüttelt hatten, öffnete sich plötzlich die Küchentür und Arthur Weasley trat herein. Noch einmal fühlte man kurz die Spannung in der Luft, doch Harry war es dann, der den ersten Schritt tat. Mit ausgestreckter Hand blieb er vor dem Familienoberhaupt stehen und der Mann nahm die Hand reserviert aber ohne Zögern entgegen. Und auch Dracos Hand schüttelte er wortlos aber fest. Dann blickte er kurz von einem zum anderen und meinte entschlossen: „Ich bräuchte mal Hilfe bei dem Baum. Der ist etwas größer als sonst und passt nicht so wie ich das gern hätte. Helft ihr beide mir mal kurz?"

Molly protestierte aufgebracht: „Aber Arthur, die zwei sind gerade erst angekommen, du kannst sie doch nicht einfach zum Arbeiten einspannen. Sie sind Gäste. Nimm doch Sirius oder Remus..."

Das letztere auch Gäste waren, übersah Molly einfach. Doch Draco hatte seinen Festumhang schon abgelegt und Harry warf seinen hinterher auf einen Stuhl.

„Kein Problem. Weihnachtsbäume einbasteln ist meine Spezialität. Blaise hatte immer schon die Angewohnheit, sich den größten im Wald auszusuchen. Und Devon hatte dann immer das Nachsehen."

Harry lachte: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, obwohl der Baum ja dann wirklich sehr groß sein musste."

Noch immer lachend folgten die zwei Arthur durch die Küche nach draußen. Dieser fragte neugierig: „Devon Zabini? Ich erinnere mich. Er jammerte jedes Mal vorher und nachher über seine Weihnachtsbaumphobie. Ich hab immer gedacht, er übertreibt nur um uns zu ärgern."

„Eigentlich neigt Devon nicht zum Übertreiben, jedenfalls nicht sehr. Obwohl wir eigentlich nur einmal einen wirklich kniffligen Baum hatten..."

Und so ging es weiter. Mit einigen Sprüchen und viel Glück passte der Baum dann tatsächlich in das Wohnzimmer. Das hatten sie zwar schon wegen der vielen Gästen magisch erweitern müssen, doch nun war es fast doppelt so groß, wie ursprünglich. Aber wenigstens stand der Baum nun darin, ohne das Zimmer komplett auszufüllen. Gemeinsam schmückten sie dann die Tanne und Ginny, die noch rechtzeitig zurückgekommen war, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, höchstpersönlich als Gryffindors Quidditch-Champion, den Weihnachtsstern auf die Spitze zu stecken. Dabei fegte sie mit ihrem Besen so rasant durchs Wohnzimmer als würde sie sich nicht dort, sondern auf einem Spielfeld befinden und sie brachte Molly nicht nur ein Mal an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruches.

Doch als dann der Baum fertig aufgestellt und alle Geschenke darunter verteilt waren, konnte man überall nur in fröhliche und glückliche Gesichter schauen. Es folgte ein gemeinsamer Spaziergang durch die winterliche Landschaft, bei der sich heftige Schneeballschlachten mit Anekdoten von früheren Weihnachtsfeiern und Familienfesten abwechselten. Nach dem morgendlichen Schneetreiben lag die weiße Pracht teilweise fast einen Meter hoch. Die Luft war kalt und klar und die Sonne verwandelte die Landschaft in ein glitzerndes Farbenmeer. Molly schwärmte mit Hermine und Penelope um die Wette, wie schön doch alles aussah. Sirius zog Remus hinter jeden zweiten Baum, wo sie jedes Mal erst Minuten später arg zerwuschelt wieder hervorkamen. Remus versuchte seine roten Wangen jedes Mal vergeblich zu verstecken und George und Jaden neckten die beiden ständig. Tonks hielt mit Janis und Percy ewige Monologe über die perfekte Ausbalancierung von Zauberstäben und wurde ständig von Freds Kommentaren unterbrochen. Ginny, Robert, Bill, Charlie und ihre Frauen spielten hingebungsvoll mit Penelopes Kindern und neckten sie mit kalten Schneebällen auf den Nasenspitzen bis sie vor Freude kicherten. Ab und an warf irgendjemand – vorzugsweise George oder Fred einen Schneeball in die Menge und der Getroffene erwiderte nicht minder angriffslustig. Letztendlich artete das immer in einem kleinen Schneescharmützel aus, was nur durch Erschöpfung aller Beteiligter oder Mollys befehlenden Worten, sich nicht wie Kinder zu benehmen, gestoppt werden konnte. Ron leistete die meiste Zeit Harry und Draco Gesellschaft, welche sich mit Arthur über die Ministeriumsangestellten im Allgemeinen und die neue Situation nach Voldemorts Tod im Besonderen unterhielten. Mehrfach kam die Sprache auch auf heikle Themen wie Harrys scheinbare Morde, die sich erst später als Säuberungsaktion von Spionen herausstellte, oder Fudges Wut auf Harrys ‚Todesserbefreiungsaktion'. Nach einigem Hin und Her stellte sich heraus, dass Arthur im Grunde genommen nicht anders dachte, als Dumbledore oder die restlichen Ordensmitglieder. Wie Dracoschon im Sommer festgestellt hatte, brauchten die Weasleys einige Zeit um Lucius Malfoys Rolle in diesem ganzen Spiel zu akzeptieren. Sie mochten ihn zwar deshalb nicht plötzlich, denn immerhin hätte es ihrer Meinung nach andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, um die eigene Familie zu schützen, aber sie waren bereit, zumindest Draco gegenüber die Feindschaft zu vergessen. Ron erzählte nicht ohne ein Zwinkern in den Augen, wie schwer es ihm, Hermine und Fred und George gefallen war, die beiden Eltern so weit zu bringen, dass sie den Namen Malfoy in ihrem Haus überhaupt akzeptierten.

„Mom und Dad haben sich wahrscheinlich gedacht, wenn sie nicht darüber nachdenken, können sie auch nicht unangenehm überrascht werden und feststellen, dass Draco ja gar nicht wie sein Vater sein konnte, wenn er Voldemort offen bekämpft hatte. Es war ziemlich nervenaufreibend, die beiden darauf anzusprechen und nicht locker zu lassen. Aber irgendwann haben sie wohl auch eingesehen, dass jemand, der von Harry akzeptiert wird, nicht so schlecht sein kann und ich denke, deswegen bist du heute auch hier, Draco."

Arthur hatte mit peinlich berührtem und etwas gerötetem Gesicht zugehöret, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Als Außenstehender würde ich Dad auch nie vertrauen. Was er alles getan hat, ist nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend, und das war ja auch der Sinn der Übung. Hätte Dad je Zweifel an seiner Loyalität Voldi gegenüber aufkommen lassen, wären doch sofort die Auroren gekommen. Und wenn der Lord das erfahren hätte, hätten Mama und ich darunter gelitten – das war Dads größte Angst. Es hätte sicher andere Wege gegeben, oder vielleicht hätten Sie, Arthur, ganz ähnlich gehandelt, wären Sie in einer Familie wie mein Vater aufgewachsen und dazu gezwungen worden. Niemand weiß es. Vielleicht hätten Sie auch Freunde werden können unter den richtigen Umständen, aber ich glaube, Dad würde das jetzt genauso wenig wollen wie Sie - das erwartet ja auch niemand. Ich bin damit zufrieden, dass sie mich als Harrys Partner akzeptieren. Das bedeutet ihm sehr viel und mir auch."

Arthur hatte Draco ernst zugehört, einige Male zustimmend genickt, oder entrüstet den Kopf geschüttelt. Jetzt streckte er Draco wie zur Besiegelung ihrer Freundschaft die Hand hin und dieser nahm sie fast feierlich entgegen. Harry beobachtete die Szene zufrieden und blinzelte Ron dann verschwörerisch zu. Das war wirklich gut gelaufen. Die vier waren ja nicht umsonst die ganze Zeit gemeinsam unterwegs. Harry hatte geahnt, dass Arthur Draco nur etwas näher kennen musste, um ihn so zu akzeptieren wie er war und zu ignorieren, welche Eltern er hatte.

Plötzlich kam ein Schneeball von hinten geflogen und traf Draco genau ins Genick. Harry und sein Geliebter fuhren wie ein Mann herum und suchten den Schuldigen. Sirius blickte etwas zu unschuldig in die Weltgeschichte und George kicherte neben ihm hemmungslos. Plötzlich wurde auch Harry von einem Ball getroffen, dieses Mal von Jaden abgeschickt. Das ließen sich die beiden ja nun nicht gefallen. Schnell formten sie ihrerseits Schneekugeln und schon war die nächste winterliche Kabbelei im Gange. Dieses Mal hörten sie wirklich erst auf, als alle bis auf Molly und Remus lachend im Schnee lagen. Selbst Arthur, Percy und Tonks, die bisslang jedem Kampf aus dem Weg gegangen waren, machten nun eifrig mit und nach 10 Minuten konnte keiner mehr auch nur einen Finger krümmen vor Erschöpfung und Lachen. Damit wurde der Spaziergang auch offiziell abgebrochen. Langsam und noch immer lachend und schwatzend wanderte die ganze Gruppe zum Fuchsbau zurück, wo schon eine warme Bowle und Butterbier auf die Durstigen wartete.

Nach einer Stärkung aus Schokokeksen und kleinen Häppchen ging es dann ans Geschenke Auspacken. Einige wie Ron hatten sich schon seit dem Morgen bremsen müssen und freuten sich nun doppelt auf ihre Päckchen. Molly hingegen wurde nicht müde Harry zu versichern, dass seine und Dracos Anwesenheit ihr als Geschenk völlig genügte und sie ja wirklich keine Zeit zum Geschenke kaufen gehabt hatten. Selbst diese beiden hatten jedoch noch genügend zum Auspacken. Da sie ja den Morgen ‚schlafend' verbracht hatten, waren die Geschenke zwar angekommen aber ungeöffnet geblieben. Am Nachmittag hatten Sirius und Remus diese dann einfach mit eingesammelt und bei den Weasleys unterm Baum platziert. Als dann alle Verpackungen entsorgt und jedes Päckchen geöffnet war, begann das große Ausprobieren, Staunen und gegenseitige Bedanken. Und dann baute Molly auch schon eine Festtagstafel auf, die Hogwarts Ehre gemacht hätte. Die Weasleys und ihre Gäste nahmen lachend an dem großen Tisch Platz, der sich vor leckeren Speisen fast durchbog und der Spaß konnte erst richtig beginnen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry und Draco hatte darauf bestanden, noch in der Nacht nach Argywn zurückzukehren. Erstens hätten sie im Fuchsbau selbst mit den besten Zaubern nicht auch noch Platz gehabt und außerdem wollten sie nicht unbedingt von zu vielen neugierigen Ohren beim ‚Bettgehen' belauscht werden. Es war spät geworden. Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich in Grüppchen gefunden und über alles und jeden gesprochen. Dann hatten Ginny und Fred die Gesellschaftsspiele herausgekramt und der Abend war noch eine Spur lustiger geworden. Letztendlich hatten sich Draco und Molly lachend aneinander festhalten müssen, als Harry verzweifelt versucht hatte pantomimisch ein Butterbier nachzumachen. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht hatten sich Arthur und Molly dann verabschiedet und Tonks war gleichzeitig in die oberste Kammer verschwunden. Sirius hatte begonnen Fred und George Kartentricks beizubringen, obwohl diese wahrscheinlich mehr davon verstanden, als Harrys Pate. Penelope und Percy hatten dann gemeinsam mit Bill und Charlie und deren Frauen das Weite gesucht. Irgendwann hatten Jaden und George dann diesen verliebten Blick bekommen und waren per Apparieren nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Fred und Janis folgten ihnen eine Stunde später und dann hatten es auch Ron und Hermine vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr ausgehalten. Immerhin hatten ja nicht alle ihren Morgen im Bett verbracht. Also waren auch Remus, Sirius und Harry und Draco nach Hause aufgebrochen, nicht ohne zu versprechen, zu Sylvester wieder in den Fuchsbau zu kommen.

Remus war mehr aus dem Kamin getaumelt, als getreten. Er hatte wohl doch etwas zuviel Wein getrunken und Harry fragte sich immer noch, wie der Mann es bis jetzt ausgehalten hatte, ohne einzuschlafen. Sirius hatte seinen Geliebten dann kurzerhand auf die Arme genommen und in ihr gemeinsames Turmzimmer getragen. Harry begab sich mit Draco dagegen in die Küche.

Der Blonde goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und Harry suchte sich im Kühlschrank etwas Saft. Dann trat der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. Den Kopf auf Dracos Schultern gelehnt ließ er eine Hand an der Brust des Blonden entlang wandern.

„Du hast den Abend heute genossen, oder?"

Draco grinste. „Und wie. Ich bedauere wirklich, dass ich die Weasleys früher nicht kannte. Sie sind echt allesamt Originale und liebenswürdige noch dazu. Dad würde sich wie verrückt aufregen, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Spaß ich heute hatte."

„Das ist schön." Träumerisch saugte sich Harry an Dracos Hals fest und hinterließ einen dunklen Knutschfleck.

„Du sahst heute richtig glücklich aus. Mehr als je zuvor." Draco stellte das nicht ohne Stolz fest, denn er wusste, dass das auch teilweise sein Verdienst war. Harry hatte es durchaus genossen im Kreis seiner zweiten Familie zu feiern, aber am meisten hatte ihn wohl gefreut, dass Draco in diesem Kreis absolut willkommen war und sich genauso wohl fühlte, wie Harry selbst.

„Sie mögen dich." Harrys Feststellung war eigentlich zusammenhanglos, doch Draco wusste genau, was er meinte. Als könnte Harry seine Gedanken lesen.

Draco lehnte sich noch etwas weiter in Harrys Umarmung und genoss dessen liebkosende Lippen. Er stellte das leere Glas ab und nahm auch Harrys fort. Dann drehte er sich in der Umarmung um und küsste Harry verlangend. Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur still da, die Arme umeinander geschlungen und in einem leidenschaftlichen aber auch zärtlichen Zungenkampf verstrickt. Dann lehnte sich Draco mit erhitzten Wangen zurück und blickte Harry verführerisch an.

„Der Tag hat gut begonnen, ist gut weitergegangen und sollte demzufolge auch gut enden. Was hältst du also von einer Fortsetzung unserer morgendlichen Aktivitäten?"

Harry küsste Draco kurz auf die geschwollenen Lippen. „Das fragst du noch? Du brauchst nur mal in meine Hose zu fassen, dann kennst du die Antwort."

Und Draco folgte ohne zu Zögern der Aufforderung. Jetzt war Harry wirklich froh, dass sie auch innerhalb des Hauses apparieren konnten. Als Draco seine Hand durch den geöffneten Reißverschluss schob, glaubte Harry Blitze in seinem Innersten einschlagen zu spüren. Seine Hüften drängten automatisch gegen die verheißungsvollen Finger, als er einen kurzen Schmerz spürte und plötzlich mit den Beinen gegen das Bett stieß. Rücklings fielen sie auf die Kissen, ohne einander loszulassen. Eilig begann Draco mit der anderen Hand den Knopf von Harrys Hose zu öffnen und massierte dabei noch immer dessen Erregung. Endlich war das störrische Teil offen und Draco konnte Harry von Hose und Unterhose gleichzeitig befreien. Auch dieser blieb nicht untätig, sondern schob Dracos Hemd, ohne auf die Knöpfe zu achten, nach oben und über den Kopf. Nach einigen Wirren mit Dracos Hemdsärmeln und Harrys Shirt lagen sie endlich nackt aufeinander und rieben sich verlangend an dem anderen. Worte fielen keine, nur Stöhnen erfüllte das Zimmer, doch die Lust und Leidenschaft brauchte auch keine Konversation. Draco schob ein Bein zwischen Harrys Schenkel und presste das Knie gegen dessen Juwelen. Harry stöhnte verzweifelt auf und hielt sich an Draco fest. Das war zu göttlich. Dann begannen Harrys Hände in sanften, betörenden Kreisen zu wandern und landeten schließlich bei Dracos Hintern. Gleichzeitig die Pobacken massierend hielt Harry den anderen fest und drängte sich lustvoll stöhnend gegen dessen blassen Körper. Draco war derweil mit Harrys Brustwarzen beschäftigt und entlockte dem unter ihm Liegenden noch zusätzliches Schreien und Stöhnen. Irgendwann war das Warten dann für beide zuviel. Ohne große Vorbereitung drang Draco in Harry ein, doch dieser keuchte nur voller Lust auf und drängte sich weiter gegen den anderen – versuchte ihn noch tiefer in sich zu ziehen. Ohne lange zu zögern, begann Draco Harry verlangend aufzupfählen. Immer wieder stieß er hart in den Körper unter sich, begleitet von dessen Stöhnen und Keuchen. Irgendwann konnte Harry nur noch Dracos Namen schreien und dann kam er heftig in dessen massierende Hand. Gleichzeitig spürte Draco seinen Orgasmus nahen und dann ergoss er sich in Harry und genoss das Gefühl, völlig eins mit diesem Jungen zu sein.

Das war pures Glück.

Ohne Sorgen schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein, in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie alles erreicht hatten, was sie wollten und trotz all der Opfer nun alles absolut perfekt war.

* * *

/g/ isses nicht ein schönes schnulziges Ende?

Ich bin grad ziemlich fasziniert von HP/YGOh-X-overn, daher wird das wohl meine nächste Richtung werden…die Muse und ich hatten diese Nacht einige nette Stunden…./g/

Also wir sehen uns mal irgendwann! CU Fly /knuddel/


End file.
